Armed Resistance
by SixTwoSixFour
Summary: Lelouch, long-lost prince, has been plotting his revenge on Britannia for years. But he's slowly realizing that his excuse for fighting has become more than just an excuse. Between his old anger and new purpose, which will he follow? AU, first person.
1. King First

A little background as to how this came to be. Code Geass is the story (spoilers if that weren't obvious) of Lelouch's fall as much as his rise, and what happens if you're a Magnificient Bastard who's not quite bastard enough. It's also, of course, Suzaku's story. The story of grand plans gone amiss, and self-redemption.

This is not a Fix Fic, at least not mostly. Every fanfiction is an attempt to change something about the work they love. But this is not an attempt to make Code Geass _better_. This is just to make it different. This not Suzaku's story. He's here, but this is Lelouch's perspective, and it's far more Lelouch's story.

In Code Geass (I'm just gonna call it CG from here, cause that's annoying to type out every time), Lelouch is a man who is angry, and determined... but cannot quite discard his attachments when the time comes. Here, in my work... he can. If you thought CG's Lelouch was vengeful, my Lelouch will blow you away. And perhaps frighten you as well. Nothing will get in the way of this man's wrath. Nothing

But I've given up too much of the game already. For the most part, this will follow the anime's events. My Lelouch will react somewhat differently... and those differences will eventually lead the story to completely derail, and become its own entity. My Lelouch... is wrath itself, and let's just say that several major decisions will be different because of that.

These first few chapters especially, it will just be seeing CG play out from Lelouch's perspective exclusively, hearing his thoughts, seeing his actions. He will do some things differently, but it will mostly go the same. And make no mistake- I'm not here to make CG a painless story. The pains will be there, they will just be different.

Enough of my blabbering. ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Suzaku scampered up the hill with ease, and I struggled after him. He made it look so easy... just a few leaping steps, and he was up. I, on the other hand...

"Lelouch!" Suzaku called. I turned my gaze upward, away from the dirt slope I was clinging to, toward my friend. He stretched out a hand.

"...Thank you..." I grunted as I took his hand. He pulled me up over the ledge, and I hung my head, and panted. I had been tough... but anything worth doing is. I had made it. We were at the top. The cicadas buzzed a chirping song as-

Wait. The cicadas... had fallen silent. I looked up, and they had taken flight, flying every which way in a panic. What... was going on? Our presence couldn't have alarmed them that much... could it?

Then a shadow fell across the field. I looked up, and the sky... it was _swarming_ with planes. Dozens... no... _hundreds_ of them, or maybe more than that. Innumerable as the stars in the sky. Suzaku and I stared at them in astonishment and wonder... and in a flash of insight, my father's words came back to me. "A prince and a princess would make for good bargaining chips..."

Those weren't just planes. Those were a declaration of war.

* * *

In the year 2010 of the Common Era, the Holy Empire of Britannia invaded Japan. The small island nation had no chance against Britannia, which was the world's last remaining superpower. Despite its lack of natural resources, the nation of Japan had taken a stance of nationalistic isolation.

In order to take the mainland, the Britannian forces mobilized the first of the Knightmare Frames; a new kind of humanoid powered armor. Their abilities exceeded expectations, and the Japanese defenses fell one after another before the might of Project Knightmare.

Japan became a territory of the Empire and was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and even its name. Area 11. That designation was the new name given to the defeated Japan. And it would be more than a decade before they were finally permitted to once again call themselves Japanese.

This is the story of the years leading up to that change.

* * *

"Let's see how far he's wrecked things, hmmm?" I suggested as we approached the building.

"Hey, that's pretty harsh, Lelouch!" complained Rivalz. "He's only played this much because you're late!"

"_We're_ late, Rivalz. You're my driver, after all." I adjusted the collar on my uniform. The Ashford Academy school uniforms were elegant, to be certain, but they tended to ride up on the neck.

"Hey, I drove as fast as I could! It's your fault we didn't leave on time!"

"Then I suppose that makes you a criminal for speeding as well." I smiled slightly. Rivalz was such an easy mark.

"C'mon, give me a break here!" he whined. My smile widened, but he didn't notice. We reached the door, and it opened automatically.

"So, your relief is finally here?" droned a bored voice. I smiled. The man was slightly overweight, with a gaudy outfit and pretentious little mustache. It was quite amusing how perfectly he met the stereotype of the arrogant noble.

"Oh, thank god!" laughed my master as he stood. The title of "master", of course, was ironic, a little inside joke. Once, years ago, we'd met in a chess parlor, and he'd offered to teach me chess. It was very kind, and he was very gracious, but when I had him in checkmate fifteen moves later, he realized his mistake. He wasn't a bad chess player, but he wasn't exceptional, either. He was, though, good natured and friendly. I liked him.

The noble, still sitting, gazed at my uniform with the same bored look. "What, a student, is it?"

"What, a noble, is it?" I answered. It wasn't my grade A material, but if I had answered with true wit, he might realize what he was up against. Better to appear an overconfident kid, and let him make his own downfall.

"How nice for you kids, having this much free time..." muttered the noble. Stones and glass houses, old man.

"How nice for the nobility, to have time to play with kids," I countered easily. He was easier than Rivalz. Well, okay. Not _that_ easy. Let's not be insulting here.

He grimaced, but bit back a retort. "What's your name, kid?"

"Lelouch Gaspar," I answered, glancing at the board. Hrm. My "master" had overextended himself, and didn't have enough free pieces to continue his offensive. The position was unfortunate... but I had plenty of pieces to fight with. The best thing to do here was to bait the man, breaking his defensive lines, and then push forward.

Really, too simple. This would be quick indeed. "Good God, even you won't be able to win this!" exclaimed Rivalz. Good old Rivalz, only seeing the surface, never deeper. He made for a great dramatic foil.

"Rivalz, when must we leave to make it to our next class?" I asked calmly.

"Well, if we speed, we'll make it if we leave in twenty minutes," he answered, still looking concerned.

"No need for that. You sped all the way here, after all. I'll finish this in nine minutes." I sat down. "Master, about that matter..." I said carefully. He nodded. The sides were loaded against me, so we should be able to get great odds on our bet.

"Nine minutes?" replied the noble, bemused. "Fine, twenty seconds a move, then."

"That's plenty," I nodded, picking up my king. As slow as this man thought, the time limit would work significantly in my favor.

"King first?" The noble was genuinely confused

"If the king does not lead, who will follow?" I smiled. He laughed. Good. Think me as foolish as you like. Think that I am simply being symbolic, that this is just a foolish, philosophic gesture. Don't see the trap until its steel jaws have closed around your throat. "Your move."

* * *

In the end, it only took eight and a half minutes exactly. Rivalz and I left after collecting our winnings, leaving the baffled and appalled noble to stare at the board in disbelief. "Nobles are great!" laughed Rivalz as we walked. "They're so proud that they always pay up, and they're so arrogant that- hey, are you okay?"

"Hmmm?" I answered. I had been half listening, of course, but I was still preoccupied with the game I'd just won. _It was sad, really. He had all the pieces, he just didn't know how to use them. Couldn't make the right decisions under pressure._ I was getting bored of it, really. I didn't play for the money, or even for the look on their faces when they lost- though I admit, I enjoyed that part quite a bit. I played for the challenge. The situation there had been somewhat challenging, but really, the man himself had been none at all.

_That is Britannia... it preaches a "Might Makes Right" philosophy, which is bad enough, but it's hypocritical even to those ends. The so-called "nobility" are a collection of arrogant fools and incompetent buffoons, kept in power by the grace of their ancestor's courage and an abundance of money. _I frowned, and narrowed my eyes. _"The Strong Rule Over the Weak", only that's not true. The weak rule over the weak, only the weak that are in power are in fancier clothes, and full of unwarranted pride and arrogance. The whole system is rotten. And one day..._

_One day I will bring it all down on their heads._ I gritted my teeth. _For what they did to this country, to me, to my mother, to-_

"Lelouch? Are you alright?" asked Rivalz, interrupting my thoughts. I blinked. "You looked... kinda scary for a minute there, man."

"'Worried' is the word, Rivalz- I was imagining Tohsaka-sensei's face if we were late," I answered with an apologetic smile.

Now Rivalz was frowning. "We'll get back in time for second period, though. We'll have plenty of time."

"Rivalz..." I sighed, "it's Thursday. European Literature is first period on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

He paled. "C-Come on then, Lelouch, we've gotta run! We've really gotta hurry!" I sighed. _Why hurry if we've already missed class? It doesn't make a difference at this point..._ But no point in bothering him now. Better to just roll with it, and at least give him the hope of getting out of it. And hey, when it gets crushed? That'll be fun too.

What? No one ever said I was nice.

A loud beep cut off my thoughts, followed by a voice. "We apologize for the delay. This is an announcement from Prince Clovis, third in line to the Britannian throne." _Clovis..._

"My friends and fellow citizens of Britannia! And of course, the many, many Elevens who choose to help our glorious empire! Do you understand? My heart is torn in two! Part of me is sad, but another part is enraged!" _No one likes a ham actor, brother._ "However, I- the steward of Area 11- must stand firm against these terrorist! For this battle is one for _justice_! For justice, and the happiness of all people!" _Well, okay. Sometimes ham actors can be quite enjoyable, but you're doing it all wrong anyway._ "Now, my friends, let us offer a prayer for those we have lost! A moment of silence."

"You goin' tah mourn?" asked Rivalz, with an apologetic smile.

I snorted. "What about you?"

"I'd be embarassed," he answered honestly. A good answer.

"Tears don't bring back the dead," I nodded, paying our parking fee.

"Ooooh, that's cold," Rivalz grinned.

"Maybe, but at least I'm not pretending," I answered evenly, climbing onto the bike. "A moment of silence isn't for the fallen. They benefit nothing. Such demonstrations are simply self-indulgence for the living."

I glanced at the big television overlooking the street- at my estranged, manipulative brother standing there, one hand pressed against his chest in mock agony. "Mock" was exactly the right word, too- it made a mockery of the lives that were lost. "Mourning and regretting, crying over lives lost... it doesn't change anything. The world doesn't change."

_But still... Clovis la Britannia. It's been years... and you've changed. Before, you were timid, and self-absorbed... but still, a good brother. Good natured, friendly, and talented. Now... now you're cowardly, narcissistic and corrupt. "Absolute power", eh?_ We had pulled onto the highway now, and I regarded the buildings we passed with boredom.

_I wonder what age has done to the others... Cornelia, Euphemia, Odysseus, Guinevere, Carline... Schneizel..._ I gritted my teeth. My feelings were mixed when it came to my siblings, but not Schneizel. No. Him, I out and out hated. His arrogance, his scheming, calculating nature, his... ah. _Once again, we come to the issue of stones and glass houses, don't we...?_ I mused. I hated Schneizel for how much he shared with me, perhaps.

But that was all in the past. The name Lelouch vi Britannia was dead and buried. He died during the invasion of Japan. Only Lelouch Gaspar remained, an orphaned boy taken in by the Ashford family. My royal brothers and sisters... I would likely never meet again. Don't get the wrong idea. I wasn't heartbroken. I was hungry to get even for what that man had done to me... to my mother and sister.

An ambition to kill Charles vi Britannia, the Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, and annihilate the royal family. Never accuse me of dreaming small.

"Hey, Lelouch," said Rivalz. I blinked- we'd already driven this far? I suppose I was lost in thought. "Do you want to become a CEO or something?"

"No way," I answered casually. "Such grandiose dreams lead to self-destruc-"

I was cut off by the blaring horn of a truck. I glanced back in surprise- they were right on top of us! Idiots, what were they thinking, tailgating in a vehicle of that size! Rivalz shouted something profane, and stepped on the accelerator.

He wasn't fast enough. The truck swerved, crashing through a road block before sliding out of control, and slamming into a construction building. It didn't look like they hit it too hard, and the truck wasn't damaged, but... "Was that our fault...? asked Rivalz, slowing to a stop. _Thinking the same thing._

I stepped off the bike to survey the damage. Damage that Rivalz and I may have caused. Suddenly, there was a weird... glow. A green light, on the top of the truck. _What... is that?_ I stared at it, and pulled off my motorcycle helmet.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted a voice. I glanced up. Passers-by had stopped to watch the wreck. Pulling out phones and cameras (but mostly just camera phones, of course), murmuring loudly to themselves about what a mess it was, about how someone should help, Vultures. Come to get their fill of drama by standing idly by and observing those in danger. Disgusting. I threw down my helmet, and began to run.

"Hey, Lelouch! Wait!" cried Rivalz, but I ignored him. They could be hurt, and people were content to just sit there and _watch_. Well, I wasn't. I wasn't going to just stand there and talk about what a shame it was when lives were in danger. I was going to act, dammit.

I ran down the unfinished road, past the broken barrier, and over to the truck. I slowed as I approached it. Girders and other rubble had fallen around the cabin, and I grabbed one, and shoved as hard as I could. It didn't budge. Kind of funny, really... girders were considered the perfect combination of strength and structure, and were supposed to be quite light. I'm sure they were, but "quite light" in terms of gigantic hunks of steel was still far too heavy for a human to hope to shift. "Hey, are you alright in there?" I called. No answer. I climbed the service ladder on the side, and shouted again. "Hey! Can you hear me?"

(_I've found you. My-_)

I paused. _Uhm. What._ It was like no voice I'd ever heard. So clear and true, unsullied by distance or obstacles. "Where... are you?" I asked cautiously. The top hatch of the truck's trailer was open, and I leaned forward, and poked my head in. "Are you in here?"

Then the world pitched forward. My head slammed painfully against something hard, and my vision went white. I kicked my feet out, tucking into a roll, and shook my head. _Could have landed better there... but that's not important right now!_ "Hey! Stop! Stop the car!" I shouted.

The truck's roared, its tires squealed, and it powered off down the road. I narrowed my eyes. _No ladder, no way to see outside... and fantastic, looks like the hatch I used to get in shut itself from the sudden acceleration._ The inside of the trailer was dark, but still lit by little LED lights along the floor and ceiling. The only thing in the trailer were me, some boxes... and a huge, menacing looking device.

It looked... unreal. A large metal sphere, with cables connecting to it at regular intervals. Were they for stimulation, or perhaps suppression...? The coverage suggested that perhaps it was used to trigger a simultaneous reaction within the device at multiple points... but what kind of device could require that? _Nothing... safe,_ I realized, and scooted away from the machine.

"Surrender!" shouted a magnified voice. "We have you surrounded! Stop the vehicle immediately!" Then there was a sound, a fast, chattering rumble, and the truck began to swerve. _Gunfire? What the _hell_?_ "Our next shot will hit you! Stop immediately!"

_Son of a fucking _bitch_, I'm trapped in a car with terrorists!_ I gritted my teeth. _There's no easy way out of this. Lie low, wait for them to get caught, and explain things. My situation is not that bizarre, not hard to understand. The authorities will aid me. They'll sort things out._ I narrowed my eyes. "Feels like shit to have to hide behind the skirts of Britannian law enforcement, though," I muttered darkly.

With a hiss, the door to the cabin opened. _I could jump them... but I don't know how well armed they are, and anyway, it would make things more complicated. Innocent students don't play hero, they hide. I must play my role._ I ducked back behind the large machine. A figure in a light green coat walked past, and as I watched, pulled off the coat to reveal a sleeveless brown outfit... a somewhat revealing one at that. And there was plenty to reveal.

Hey, I'm a healthy male. Sue me. Besides, you've got to look on the bright side of things. Sure, I was trapped in a truck with a couple of terrorists, but at least one of them was an attractive girl with crimson hair. She looked about my age, as well.

"You can get into the subway if you head through the ghetto," she declared, and for a moment, I froze up, and then I realized she must be talking to her partner. She strode over to a set of stairs that I had somehow not noticed.

"Karen! Let's use 'that'!" suggested a voice over the girl's communicator, on her hip.

"That would be a massacre!" she snapped angrily, and the voice quietly backed down. _A massacre..._ I thought. I glanced at the large, ominous machine next to me. _Well, shit._ I paused. _That woman... looks familiar somehow, and she doesn't exactly have a common appearance. Not with that hair._ She pressed a few buttons, and the metal screen that I had assumed to be the back of the truck lifted up to reveal...

"A fucking _Knightmare_," I whispered in astonishment. The woman flipped a few switches, the cockpit sprang open, and she climbed in. These weren't just some random terrorists. These were actual resistance fighters- organized enough to have a Knightmare, and dedicated enough to use it. In a way, I admired it... maybe they would bring down Britannia before I would.

Still, if they were resistance, they were pretty sloppy. Their escape route was surface streets, which would be easy to monitor, and just as easy to deploy troops to. They hadn't even chosen a time of day where they would be able to blend in with the traffic. It was sloppy. At most, they would be able to bloody Britannia's nose... and even that was hoping too much. _Patience, Lelouch... the time will come. Until then, just keep out of trouble... and quietly, calmly prepare._

The back of the truck opened, and the Knightmare fired out of it, blasting a pursuer out of the sky. It opened the rest of the way, and the mecha leapt out onto the road._ This will be an interesting fight indeed... ah, dammit. The driver's closing the back again, I won't be able to see a thing._

Regretfully, I ducked behind the Big Spiky Doom Machine again, and sat down. _It's gonna be one hell of a ride..._

_

* * *

_

Oh, Lelouch, you have no idea, heheh. Alright folks, that's it for Chapter One! Give me your reviews, your criticism, your recommendations, and maybe a little support? I won't hold my breath on that last one, I ain't that conceited.

Chapters Two and Three, I'm posting at the same time as this one, just so you have enough material to get a feel for the story- how I write, how I envision the characters, and how things will little by little, start to slide off the rails of CG's established plot points. Lelouch Gaspar does not rebel the same way as Lelouch Lamperouge.


	2. The Power of Kings

So, usually, this will be the area where I'll respond to reviews and comments and stuff, but since the first three chapters have been posted at once, you'll have to settle for questions I've come up with, heheh. (That's not an evil heheh, I promise. 'Course, if I was evil, that's exactly what I would say.)

First off, Lelouch's name- why he's Lelouch Gaspar instead of Lelouch Lamperouge. Story wise, it's because... erm, wait, that's a spoiler. Hahah, whoops. Okay. Well, there is a reason storyline wise. When it ceases to be a spoiler, I'll tell ya. But the story reason is mostly just an excuse. The real reason is so that you can refer to them as different characters. Instead of having to say "CG's Lelouch" and "AR's Lelouch", you can just say "Lamperouge" or "Gaspar." Makes OOC discussion easier.

Second, Gaspar's personality. For the most part, he's the same as Lamperouge, but he has some significant differences. It's a kind of butterfly effect thing- some of the events that take place before the start of the story happened slightly differently, and those changes have resulted in a rather different Lelouch. Some of them are spoilers (ain't they always?), but some of them aren't, and it would be a pleasure to explain them now.

He doesn't care who killed his mother. Well, scratch that- he doesn't care what specific individual did it. As far as he's concerned, the whole royal family is guilty because of their infighting, their treachery, their ruthlessness. So he pretty much wants them all dead for that. He's more angry than Lamperouge, but it's usually just a steady drive, propelling him to stride forward and claim his vengeance. It will spike from time to time, of course, and boy won't that be fun.

Gaspar also is slightly more physically able than Lamperouge. It was one of Lamperouge's major characteristics that he lacked physical aptitude- a thing that made him human, contrasted his astonishing intellect. Gaspar, however, has had things happen to him where he cursed his helplessness, where he was furious that his body was not able to do as he required, and has thus made some effort to stay in shape. He's gotten in a few fights (part of him being generally angrier than Lamperouge), and generally, he can handle himself.

He's no Suzaku, trust me- I'm not going to make him a magic kung fu wizard or any such shit. Also, his anger issues, and generally more unstable mental state- he would give a psychiatrist a hernia- will handicap him more than any lack of stamina ever did.

Alright, that's all we got time for this chapter. Maybe a little more than we got time for, actually, but eh. My fic, my rules! Give me your reviews, your comments, your questions, and I will give you back... words. What else did ya expect? =P

* * *

A rough ride, but things were starting to smooth out. Judging by the echo, we seemed to be in a tunnel of some sort... likely the old subway system. _Or that's where these rebels would head if they had any intelligence, anyway._ There was nothing for it at this point. I had two options- wait for things to go downhill for these resistance fighters, and play the innocent student, like I'd planned... or jack the truck. The cabin was small, it wouldn't fit more than three people. I'd only witnessed evidence of two- that woman, who had left in a Knightmare, and the individual currently driving. _Is there a third, or... no, it doesn't matter. Even if there is, I will have the element of surprise. If there is another, I will grab them, and use them to force the driver to stop. If there isn't... things are even simpler._

I stood, and reached into my pocket. I'd been saving money for my eventual revenge against Britannia, and I'd considered buying a gun, but decided against it. If I'd been caught with one, there would be far too many questions, far too much trouble. I somewhat regretted that decision now... but I _did_ have a knife, and I did know how to use it. I drew my butterfly knife, and opened it with a flick. I'd never done anything like this, but... here goes noth-

I flew forward as the truck slammed on its breaks. I caught myself on the door, and cursed. _What now? Something blocking the road?_ The truck slowed to a complete stop, and I heard its tires squeal with effort. It was stuck. I flicked the knife shut, and tucked it back in my pocket. No need. I could just leave.

As if reading my mind, the side of the truck slowly slid back, opening mechanically. _Too perfect. Now, I just have to duck out of sight, and wait until the terrorist passes, and then I can get the hell out of here!_ I crouched, and waited. ...And waited. Nothing? Perhaps the terrorist had been injured, or died, in the sudden stop. Whatever it was, nothing seemed to be coming. I stepped out of the truck, and then my instincts shouted an alarm, and I dropped to the ground.

I heard a *whoosh* as a kick whistled over head. "I'm not going quietly-" I snarled, reaching up and grabbing the offending limb, '-you goddamn terrorist!" I swung my arms down, and threw my weight forward, and the man swung over my head, and slammed into the ground. If he was a pro, he wouldn't be down for long. I jumped back, and reached into my pocket. "I want nothing to do with your plans! Get out of my way, or I'll-"

I froze. A Britannian soldier. I'd just slammed a Britannian soldier into the ground. "You're... not a terrorist..." I managed, backing up against the wall of the truck. I raised my hands in surrender quickly. "Mistaken identity! Friendly fire! I'm on your side!"

"Sure you are. How many more must you people kill before-" he began, and then he froze. The soldier slowly removed his mouthpiece. "...Lelouch?" he asked.

"...Yes?" I hazarded. I didn't know any soldiers. I'm sure they trained the special forces to recognize a member of the royal family on sight, but Lelouch vi Britannia was officially dead! Surely, they wouldn't still teach them to recognize me... and their pictures would be outdated, too. But of course they could update them with programs that simulated aging. If this soldier knew who I really was, then-

"It's me!" The soldier reached up, and unbuckled the strap on his helmet. A head of brown hair, green eyes, and a smiling face... "It's Suzaku."

"Suzaku...?" I said... or was it asked? I didn't know. This didn't make any sense. Suzaku, a Britannian soldier? Suzaku, who walked with me through fields of corpses that the Britannians had left in their wake? Suzaku, son of the Japanese Prime Minister who pledged that Japan would fight to the very end? Suzaku... who stood next to me, seven years ago, when I swore an oath, that I would rend Britannia with my two hands? "You're... a Britannian soldier?"

He nodded. "And you..." He shook his head. "No, it can't be! What the hell are yo-"

"_Long. Live. __**Japan!**_" roared a voice from the cabin, and suddenly the Big Spiky Doom Machine began to hum and emit beams of light.

"Lelouch! Get down, it's _gas_!" He tackled me, and shoved his mouthpiece into my mouth. _What... the hell... is going on...?_ I marveled as the spike-like pistons hissed, and collapsed inward. The top of the sphere split into two halves, two quarters of the whole, and folded outward, opening, and revealing the bright, glowing center of the device. It was awe inspiring, and were it not for how certain I was that I was about to die, it would really be quite beautiful.

The light changed, and I realized that there was actually a human form rising up out of it. I stared hard into the bright light. It was a woman with long, light green hair, her hands bound and mouth covered in Britannian prisoner garb. Her hair swirled through the air as she fell backward, slowly, with what looked like tears trailing from her face.

I quickly shoved the astonished Suzaku aside, dashed forward, and caught the girl before she hit the ground. "It's not... poison gas...?" mumbled Suzaku, confused.

I helped the girl down. "Does she _look_ like poison gas to you, Suzaku?" I asked scathingly. It was good to see him again, of course, but... a Britannian soldier? Had he forgotten the war, the massacre, the machinations and villainy of Britannia? Or maybe he was like the others... he knew it, but he just didn't care. Maybe he knew in his heart they were evil, but all of it was secondary to making a comfortable life for himself.

Cowardly. Cowardly. He runs from his heritage, from his past, from his obligations. Because he is scared. Because he wants safety, security. I narrowed my eyes. That wasn't the Suzaku Kururugi I remembered. The boy I remembered, the son of Prime Minister Kururugi, was tough, patriotic, and loyal. He wasn't this... dog, heeding the call of a master. He was his own man.

Suzaku helped me struggle with the bonds on the girl. "But the briefing definitely said-" began Suzaku, when we were cut off by a large light hit us.

It was, in fact, a pair of lights, positioned behind an assembled group of Britannian soldiers. Headlights to an APC, maybe? Didn't matter. The officer spoke. "Damn _monkey_," he spat angrily. "Even a _genuine_ Britannian isn't allowed to touch that!" shouted the man, and then things began happening very quickly.

"But I was told it was poison gas!" answered Suzaku unhappily as he ran to meet his superior.

"_You have no right to question us_," snapped the officer, his eyes dark with anger. _Fffffff- this is bad. She may not be gas, but this girl is certainly poisonous... were she to become public knowledge, she would be deadly to Suzaku's superiors, their behavior makes that clear. And she is poisonous to me as well... I will not be able to just walk away since I know of her existence._ The officer nodded solemnly to Suzaku. "But I recognize your valor, and will give you another chance." His hand moved, but I couldn't make out what he was doing from here. "Private Kururugi, take this... and kill the terrorist."

"He's not!" exclaimed Suzaku, surprised. "He's just a civilian, just caught up in all of-"

"_Suzaku_," I said loudly. He blinked, and turned to face me. "You waste your breath. This isn't about terrorism. This is about the girl. This is about..." I sighed, closing my eyes, "...tidying up loose ends."

I heard the officer _hmm_ approvingly. "Smart kid. A little too smart for his own good, it would seem. Private Kururugi. Shoot the terrorist. Redeem yourself."

Suzaku gritted his teeth, and then sighed. "I cannot do that. I... _will_ not. I will not kill a civilian. I will not shoot him."

"Suzaku, you id-" I began hotly, but I was cut off by a gunshot. Suzaku's face contorted in surprise, and then he collapsed. Dead. Dead. He was dead. _The majority of fatal gunshot wounds take one to two minutes to kill the target. Many wounds will cause significant nerve and tissue damage leading to swift incapacitation, as well as significant psychological effect._ It was information I knew, that I'd learned in my studies, but confronted with the reality, I was struck by how... sanitized textbooks were. How little they had to do with reality.

The officer spoke again, but I didn't lift my gaze from Suzaku's body as he spoke. "You look like an ordinary Britannian student... bad luck for you." He glanced at the soldiers behind him. "Take the girl. Kill the boy."

Suzaku, dead because he didn't think things through. I wasn't going to make the same mistake. I reached into my pocket, and grabbed the knife that was there. _I'm not proud of what I'm about to do... but whatever it takes, right?_ The troops began to move forward slowly, and I glanced at the girl, and said a silent apology for what I was about to do.

Then there was an explosion, and the ceiling fell in.

* * *

I ran down the crumbling tunnels of the old subway system, dragging the bound green haired girl behind me. The ground shook as another part of the tunnel collapsed, and I flinched. _I'm underground, and the way in just collapsed. There is bound to be another exit, but the subway system is _huge_. Will I find it? Will it collapse too, under the stress? Will the whole place collapse, the tunnel coming down on my head?_

In truth, I was lucky to have survived thus far. I was mere moments from holding the girl hostage when the truck exploded, bringing the roof down on us. I had bolted, the army grunts had retreated in the threat of Death By Falling Concrete, and at least for now, I was in no danger of being shot. There were plenty of other threats facing me now, and so I didn't feel especially grateful for this "respite."

_All of this for this girl, _I thought._ What was she, a rebel leader? A criminal? No, that didn't make sense- Britannia would want her back, but they wouldn't kill anyone who saw her. And that weird device they had her caged in... like she were some monster, some being whose mere presence endangered those around her._ I rounded another corner, and slammed my back against a wall, panting. The tunnel shook again as there was another impact- maybe a layer above collapsing- and kicked up a small cloud of dust.

I glanced at the green haired girl that I had dragged all this way. It had been instinctive, grabbing her arm and hauling her to safety, but now that we were not in _immediate_ danger, I didn't know what to do with her. She slid slowly to the floor, and lowered her head. "What _are_ you?" I snarled at the girl, taking my hand off of her arm. She glanced at me with melancholic eyes, and I fell silent. _If I survive this, if I get away... then for me, it's over. Back there, it was low light, it was chaotic_._ They won't have an accurate enough description of me to really find me again. But for her... it will continue. It will continue for as long as she's alive._

I stared at her, at her body, at her face... at her eyes. I looked deep into those eyes, and felt as though I'd dove into the ocean. There was sadness there, there was pain, and there was more- her eyes were a portal to a whole _world_, a world of memories, of pain, of betrayal, love and loss, and so much more. She was physically older than me, but emotionally, mentally... she was _ancient_. I don't know what she'd been through, what her life was like, but I knew that I wouldn't even be able to imagine it. _I can yell at her for how shitty she's making my life... but by tomorrow, I'll be well out of it, and she'll still be dealing with this same hell for the rest of her life._

I bent down, and offered her my hand. She blinked at me, and raised her bound hands to meet mine. I took them, and pulled her to her feet. "...Let's go." _Not that I know where to go-_ I began, and then stopped. Directly in front of me, on the wall, was a sign- "Shinjuku Station Exit." There was an arrow.

_That's right. This used to be a transportation hub, of course it's clearly labeled._ I smiled. A light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. I began to walk, gently pulling the girl behind me. We pushed through an old revolving gate, and started up the stairs. Near the top, I stopped, and dropped to a crouch, motioning for her to do the same. "Listen, you have to wait here. I'll check to see if the exit's clear." She nodded.

I had barely poked my head out when there was a burst of gunfire. I closed my eyes, and hoped that it wouldn't hurt too bad... and felt nothing. I opened my eyes, and saw an Elev- a _Japanese_ man collapse, blood pouring off of him. _What...? Is the government purging the whole area? Just for this girl?_

"How is it?" The voice was familiar, and after a moment I realized it was the officer from before- the officer that had cornered me, the officer that shot Suzaku. The officer that wanted to shoot me. I must say, I'd rather hoped he'd be buried alive down, but no such luck, of course.

"Looks like there are only Elevens, sir," answered one of the soldiers.

The officer stepped into view, frowning. "Is this the only exit?"

"Yes, according to the most recent maps." _Fuck. Thank god I'm in the shadows, for the moment. Even if it wasn't, they'd just post more troops to cover the other exits, though._

I frowned. _Okay, delicate situation. How do we get out of this... there aren't any other exits to the subway, according to them, and there don't seem to be any other exits to this building, either. Posing as an innocent won't work, for many reasons... I can't wait them out, that would go badly... maybe if I-_

*Riiiiiing! Riiiing!* I panicked._ My phone, shit shit shit!_ I hung up quickly, but, of course, it was too late. When I looked up again, there was a gun in my face.

The soldiers hauled me away from the stairs, and threw me against a wall. The girl, they merely pushed to one side. Restrained as she was, I suppose she wasn't much of a threat.

"This is a fitting end for a terrorist," declared the officer with a grin. I glanced up at him with irritation. "No need to look like that. For a student, you did quite well. That's the mark of a Britannian. But this is the end of the line."

"Erasing anything and everything that leads back to the girl, eh?" I narrowed my eyes. "How long do you think until your superiors make the same decision? Decide to get rid of you?"

The officer laughed. "Sowing the seeds of distrust? An admirable effort, but we aren't that foolish. We can hold our silence, and our superiors know this. Still, that was quick thinking on your part. In return, we'll grant you a swift death." The man raised his pistol, and I stared back defiantly.

"_Don't kill him!_"shouted the girl, leaping in front of me, throwing her arms out protectively. Her voice was slightly familiar... and then there was a bang, and she fell.

I started forward, but the soldiers motioned with their guns threateningly. I froze, and cast my eyes downward. "I would have liked to keep her alive," drawled the officer nonchalantly. "Report to our superiors- Group CA has found the terrorists' base and eliminated them. However, the hostage was dead by the time we arrived. What do you think, student?"

I raised my head slowly, my hands shaking with anger. "What do I _think?_" I hissed, and he recoiled at the anger in my voice. "I _think_ that you had better kill me here and now, you rat. I think that if I were to survive this somehow, I would recover. I would arm myself. I would join the Britannian military, and with my intelligence and skill, I would work my way up through the ranks until I met you. And when I found you, I would bring upon you such a _mighty vengeance_ that _the Emperor himself_ would quake in fear at your fate." I rose to my feet, and the soldiers, as if mesmerized by my voice, merely watched.

"I will torture you mind, body, and soul. I will carve such an agonizing revenge on your body that after days of torment you will die, and I will _bring you back_. You will not die, you will not die until you have cursed everything you have ever loved, you will not die until the last bit of hope has turned to absolute despair. You will beg me to kill you and _I will deny you that._ Kill me now, you son of a bitch, kill me in my powerlessness, my helplessness, my vulnerability, or you will regret it for the rest of long life."

The officer staggered backward, his eyes staring at me like I was insane, like I was a madman... perhaps I was. That didn't matter to me now. All I could feel was the hatred. It wasn't even that he made me that made, he'd... broken a dam, and all my anger at Britannia, at the royal family, was pouring forth.

But it wasn't. After a moment, the spell was broken. Once again, I was just a powerless student, standing in front of a Britannian firing squad. I faltered, and the officer shook his head. "You are one crazy son of a bitch," he grunted, still eyeing me warily.

_And so it ends. So quickly, without knowing why, without knowing the reason for all of this. No power to stop it, no power to help it. No power. For anything._ I gritted my teeth. _Live like a fool, die like a dog._

Suddenly, a hand seized my wrist. The world dissolved into black, and tendrils of blue lightning wrapped around my limbs as I fell into the black. (_You don't want this to end, do you?_) It was a voice, a voice echoing in my head. The girl! The black world turned white, and began to... shift.

_What... is this?_ I thought bewilderedly. This wasn't reality. This wasn't real. But what was it?

(_It seems you have a reason to live._) Images swirled through my head, and suddenly I was soaring down a cable through a swirling vortex. (_If you had strength, you could live. This is our contract. In return for my gift of power, you must grant one wish of mine._) Her voice was echoing in my head... as though it came from everywhere, from the very fiber of my being. (_If you enter into this contract, you will live as a human, but as one completely different. Different rules, different time, a different life... the power of the king will make you lonely indeed. If you are prepared for that, then..._)

There was no hesitation. "Of course! I hereby enter into this contract, and embrace all it entails, blessings and curses alike!"

I stood. I was back in the real world. The girl was dead. But the power... the power was there. I could feel it. It was like a warmth, a calming presence. There was no fear. I had the power. I glanced up at my would-be killers. "Hey... I thought about it, officer, and I've changed my mind. You won't suffer that much for what you've done."

The officer quirked an eyebrow, and grinned. "Are you joking? I'll sleep well tonight, knowing the girl and you are dead."

"After all," I continued, as though he hadn't spoken, "you were only following orders. Isn't that right?" He blinked, and I grinned. "Then here is another order for you to follow. -[Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, and you will heed his words!]-" I shouted, and the _power_ surged forth. It was... indescribable. It was a certainty, it was a confidence, it was feeling the ultimate truth of your words in the minds of another.

Geass. That was its power. I knew, from the contract I had entered into with the girl. The power of the unresistable command. Any order I give... they _must_ follow. That is my power. "-[Soldiers, rank and file troopers... you will kill yourselves.]-"

"-{_Yes, Your Majesty!_}-" the soldiers roared back with a salute, and then they put their assault rifles up to their heads, and fired. The officer did not even flinch as the blood splattered him, he merely stood perfectly still, his eyes glowing faintly red. Awaiting his orders. I grinned.

"-[And officer, I have a very _special_ command for you, so listen closely...]-"

* * *

And so it begins. Lelouch Gaspar's rebellion, and the path to Japan's independence.

You'll note I do the Geass a touch different from the anime. In the anime, the glow on the eyes was mostly just to clue the audience in, as no one in the universe ever seemed to notice it. In my fic, it will be really hard to notice, very subtle, but if you know what to look for, you will see it. Of course, it only shows when the Geass is taking an effect, so even if you know the symptom, you won't be able to spot sleeper agents until they start acting up. In future chapters, you'll also see Gaspar's experiments with the Geass, and you'll learn its limitations better.

And one final note for this chapter... those of you that play DnD 4th Edition? Yeah, Gaspar is Avenger class, and he just demonstrated his Oath of Enmity. Just wait 'til you see him _really_ rage.

Told you he was more angry than Lamperouge.


	3. White Knightmare

So once again, there's the whole, "posted the first three chapters at once, so I don't actually have any reader input yet" problem. This is chapter three, so this is the last time (for now- I will post in bulk when I'm gonna be away), but the problem remains. So let's do some more made-up questions.

Mostly, I stuck pretty close to the original episode 1 script, but there were deviations because, of course, Gaspar is different than Lamperouge. The same in many ways, but different enough that he doesn't treat every situation the same. And yeah, butterfly effect means more is gonna change as this goes along. Quickly.

Another part of his being a very angry person who has had a _lot_ of time to think about his anger is that he is able to be... frankly, more scheming. Lamperouge told all his attackers to kill themselves. Gaspar had the foresight to use one as a pawn for something greater. Lamperouge had vague plans of someday taking on Britannia, but nothing really concrete. Gaspar has been setting things up for a while- saving money from his gambling and whatnot for a small fund that he planned to use against Britannia.

He also studied some more practical things. Like Lamperouge, most of his classes he does not take seriously, but he did take interest in medicine, as well as history, and even gym. The sorts of things that a guerilla leader might find use for. And he will, of course. He will.

You may have noticed that it took two chapters to cover one episode. This is probably about what you can expect- some episodes will go longer, because I will be adding stuff, some will be shorter, because they focus too much on the other characters, and this story is exclusively from Lelouch's perspective. And there will be some that I create entirely, though again, not at first.

Alright, that's enough of my yammerin' fer now. (Odd thing to type before subjecting you to several pages of what is, technically, my yammering, but humor me.) Enjoy Chapter Three. Please. Oh, and write reviews, ask questions, all that jazz. I love that stuff. If I think it's somethin' most readers will wanna hear, I'll post it at the top of the next chapter, along with my answer.

* * *

I stood up, and took my hand off of the girl's shoulder. Dead. The bullet had passed straight through her forehead, and out the back. I had been going to check for a pulse, but... a wound like that, there was no point. It would be like checking the pulse of a severed head. A wound like that... you did not survive. And even if somehow it had miraculously missed the essential sections of her brain, she would have died of blood loss anyway- she was lying in a huge pool of blood.

So here I was. After being caught up in a terrorist plan, I ended up nearly getting executed by Britannian soldiers, and this... girl... granted me a special power. Geass... the power to, essentially, control someone's mind. To give commands that they cannot resist. An incredible power... but like any power, it would have its limitations. I had best use it sparingly until I knew them well.

So far, I knew that I could order multiple individuals at once, that I could give multi-stage commands like I had given the officer, and that I could command people to stop and listen until the command was finished. But what about range, duration, number of applications per target, residual effects and damage... too many unknowns. Later, I would have to experiment with it, see what it could do. For now... play it safe.

I began to walk for the exit. I needed to get out of here before more soldiers showed up. I could probably just use Geass on them too, but eventually, one of them would shoot before I could use it. I needed to use it sparingly. It was a trump card, not a panacea for all my troubles.

The wall in front of me exploded, and I dropped to the ground. _Shit. More soldiers._ A Knightmare rolled through the freshly formed hole, and stopped. Its helmet flipped open to reveal its sensors, and it scanned the area. Then it turned to look at me.

Still lying on the ground, I raised my hands. "Please, don't shoot! I'm not part of all this!" I shouted. I'd always been a good actor, but usually, the stakes were embarrassment or mild punishment, not being shot by a massive mecha gun.

"What happened here? What is a Britannian student like you doing here?" the mecha's speaker blared.

"I-I don't know!" I answered. "I... these guys grabbed me, and then there was shooting, and I- I don't know, I don't _know!_" Time to play the role of the confused hostage.

"Calm down!" ordered the Knightmare. "Start from the beginning."

"I-I was riding back to school- we were going to be late for class." I was extemporizing, and hoping that it would be viewed as the rambling of a shellshocked witness. I guess we'll see. "This truck came up behind us, and they were going so fast... we barely got out of the way in time, and they swerved, and hit a building."

I kept my eyes locked on the floor, and made my hands tremble slightly as I spoke. "They... they didn't move. It was my fault that they had to swerve like that, because we in their way... so I couldn't just leave them! I couldn't just drive off, when they could be hurt! So I ran over to check on them, and see if they were okay... and then they just pulled me inside, and took off! They... they put a gun to my head, and they started arguing, about what they should do with me... and then they just hit me, and I... I guess I blacked out."

The mecha stared at me unmovingly. Lying to a machine was more difficult than I'd anticipated- there was no body language to read. I had no idea if they were buying this or not. "When I came to, the cave was coming down around my head. I ran for it, and I found the exit, and... and everyone was dead! Th-the Elevens, the soldiers... everyone was dead! And all I wanted was just to get out of here, to get away... and then you showed up. Please! Can you get me out of here?"

There was a pause before the Knightmare answered. "I see... and Group CA... their officer isn't among the dead? But he hasn't reported back... hang on, I'm coming out. Stay on the ground... please." The hatch on the back of the Frame opened, and a woman in a purple and gold outfit lowered herself to the ground. Her hair was grey, and her eyes gold. Interesting- I didn't think there were very many female Knightmare pilots. "I'm going to search you now... okay?"

Every phrase began as a command, and ended as a request. I suppose she was not accustomed to being polite, and was having to correct herself. "Yes ma'am," I answered. "I have a folding knife in my right pocket, but other than that, it's just my phone and my wallet."

"You carry a knife?" she asked with one eyebrow raised quizzically. I gave her an apologetic smile. "It's not illegal, but I shouldn't think a student would need something like that."

"I'm an orphan, ma'am," I sighed. "When you've only got yourself to rely on... you can't be too careful." She seemed to buy it, and she stepped forward, and calmly frisked me. After setting aside my knife and phone, she helped me to my feet, and then paused, thinking.

"...What now?" she asked. Probably rhetorical, but with the role I was acting, I should probably answer anyway.

"Y-you don't have standard procedure for this?" I stammered. "I just... I just want to get out of here!"

She pursed her lips. "I'll have to bring you in. Even if you haven't done anything, you've seen the terrorists' faces, which is valuable to us. We'll also have to go over your story, and-"

"-[You will give me your Knightmare, and forget that you ever met me,]-" I commanded, staring her in the eye as my Geass surged to life. She froze as my power rewrote her mind, and then she handed me a key.

"-{The code is XG2-ID2D4,}-" she said in a monotone.

"My thanks," I answered with a grin. I grabbed my knife and phone, and climbed up into the cockpit of the Knightmare. The controls were a little complex, but at least I could tell how to move it, and that would do for now. I needed to get away before she regained control of her mind. I pressed a button, and the wheels that acted as the mecha's propulsion deployed. I swung the Frame around, and took off down the street.

It took me about ten minutes to figure out all the controls, thanks to a handy system guide that was built-in. After that, I pulled up the Britannian communications... and just listened.

It was a massacre. They were killing every E- Japanese in the entire ghetto. Soldiers, tanks, Knightmares, even some flyers... killing everyone, for no reason other than that terrorists had passed through. Than that the girl had passed through. _This... is what Britannia does. This is what they've _always_ done. This is what you fought for, Suzaku! This is the army you signed up with!_ I was mad, but then I just got depressed. He was dead. My first friend, my oldest friend, and he died in some tunnel trying to protect me. Stupid. Stupid. Why did he do that? It wasn't going to change anything, so why... I bit my lip. Not the time. For now, I needed to see what I could do. I called Shirley, a friend from school. Actually, she was probably _at_ school, wasn't she?

"Lulu? What are you calling me for? Where are you? If you keep cutting class, you're gonna get expel-"

"Do you have a television there?" I asked, cutting her off. Her concerns were the concerns of a student. Of an innocent. I was in the middle of a massacre. I had no time for such concerns, even if I could understand them.

"A television?" she asked, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, but it's important."

"Man... alright, hold on a second." She sighed. "Sorry, can I borrow this?" she asked. Speaking to someone at school, I suppose. "What is it?"

"The news. Tell me what's happening in Shinjuku." I pressed a few buttons, and pulled up a tactical display of the area.

"The news? Ummm... they're saying there's a traffic jam..."

"And why is that?" I ducked my Knightmare out of sight as a tank rolled by.

"They aren't saying. I guess there's no real reason," she answered easily.

_Of course. They hold off giving any reports, and then when this is all over, the military can spin it any way they want._ Mass murder, and it was just going to be brushed off... the dead would be made out as villains, and Britannia as the allies of justice, cleansing the ghetto of the unclean. Sons of bitches.

"This is probably one of your weird bets again, isn't it?" sighed Shirley. "I'm telling you, you shouldn't-"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks. Later." I hung up, and switched off my phone. The last thing I needed was to get interrupted by a random call again. It had almost gotten me killed last time. _Still, this works to my advantage. If this operation is classified, they will have difficulty calling in reinforcements. In other words..._ I thought, gazing at my tactical display, _...this is all the troops they have. Still, it would be difficult for me to get out of here on my own. And even more difficult to get them to take me in. _I grinned. _Shall I repay them for putting me in this situation, then?_

My display blinked. The Britannian forces had a damaged rebel Knightmare on the run. It was headed south... and if it kept going, it would run into another pocket of Britannian forces. Time to think fast. _According to reports, it sounds like the Knightmare from earlier... if it lasted this long, two things are certain- one, it has allies, and two, its pilot is quite capable._ My fingers flew across the keypad as I scanned open frequencies. The Britannians had special, closed channel communications. They were high tech, they were incredibly hard to hack. And they would never consider that anyone else would settle for less, but if my guess was right... ha! Yes. The rebels were broadcasting on old radio frequencies. That would be child's play to tap into.

I drove up a blasted skyscraper, one overlooking the railroad. I settled down near the top, near a hole in the side of the building. Perfect. Now all that remained was to wait for the red haired girl's Knightmare to get close enough. And if she didn't survive that long... let's just hope she survived that long. Plan B would be rough indeed.

She did. After a few minutes, she had momentarily shaken her pursuit, and was nearing the railroad. "Go west!" I ordered, sending the command through the radio. Directly west of her, along the train tracks, was a cargo train loaded with Knightmares. Her Frame was damaged, and after all this time, likely low on power too. The reports said that her allies were mostly fighting on foot. If they commandeered that train... they would have a chance of fighting back. They could take the Frames, and use them against Britannia. "Use the last of your energy to get to the western exit!"

"Who are you?" demanded the girl. _Does it matter, girl?_ I thought with a sigh. "How do you know this frequency?"

"That doesn't matter!" I answered. "If you want to win, trust me!"

"...Win?" came the startled reply. _Well, I hope so. We'll see how it goes._ On the tactical display, I watched her Knightmare change direction... heading along the train tracks. Excellent. I opened my sensor visor, and there she was, driving alone the tracks with two Britannian Knightmares in pursuit. My Knightmare's computer helpfully informed me that the rebel's Knightmare was a Glasgow- an outdated model of Knightmare. "Hey, what should I do now?"

I didn't answer. I had to time this right. I watched as the train rolled down the tracks, heading straight for the Knightmares. _Now!_ "In return for believing in me, I'll help you win. Jump on top of it!"

"Got it!" The Glasgow leapt on top of the train, and raced along the top. The foremost pursuer slammed into the train, and was pushed back before both came to a stop. Now, the moment of truth. Was he as short-sighted as I hoped he would be, or...

"You go after the Glasgow!" the pilot commanded over Britannian communications. _Perfect_. His wingman jumped up to land on the train... and I fired my tethered anchors- Slash Harkens, as they were called- with perfect trajectory. They smashed through the Knightmare's chest and head, and sent it flying off the tracks. _One down, one to go._

The other Knightmare turned to face me. "What unit are you from?" he roared angrily.

_Idiot. If I was from any unit, would I be firing on my own?_ "I swear no allegiance!" I snapped, and opened fire with my assault rifle. My aim could have used some work, but it sufficed. A few glancing hits, and then a direct hit on his leg, blowing it out from under him. That would do. I released the trigger.

"You son of a-" began the Britannian, but the rebel had doubled back, and was charging him from the top of the train. He ejected, and his frame fell over with a crash.

_Damn. Too close._ I drove back into the skyscraper's wrecked remains. Gotta keep moving. I drove back along the skyscraper, and tapped into the video feed from the Knightmare that had ejected. The Glasgow's allies had joined her- a handful of men with assault rifles. Sounded like they had more on the way, as well. I switched my radio back on. "Are you the leader?"

The man with a splash of black hair raised his handset. "Y-yeah..." he answered.

"I'll give you everything in that train as a gift- tools to win this fight. In addition, I offer myself. Follow my commands, and you will not falter, you will prevail!" I watched with a smile as they gawked at the train's contents- dozens of factory-fresh Sutherland Knightmare Frames, along with spare parts and energy filters. "Glasgow pilot!"

"Y-yes!" she answered.

"You stay with your Glasgow. These machines don't fit your style. How much energy do you have left?"

"About fifteen minutes' worth."

I nodded. A close call. "Well, put in a new energy filter." I pulled up the train's shipping manifest. "In the third car you will find spare parts. Replace your arm with a spare, as well. I'll give further orders in fifteen minutes." I reached forward to switch off the radio.

"W-wait!" said the Glasgow pilot.

I took my hand away from the switch. "...Yes?"

"What should we call you?"

_For the sake of communication, it would be necessary to use codenames. Let's see... it would makes sense to refer to the various units as chess pieces. Individual units are pawns, squads are bishops and rooks, scouts are knights, and... that Glasgow would have to be my Queen, with her skill._ "You can call me Zero. When I contact you again, I will have codenames for all to use."

* * *

"P-1, can you move? It should be fairly similar to others you've piloted," I asked.

"We're just about set here, Zero," he answered evenly. Good, he's calm. Always nice to see a professional attitude.

"Q-1 is on her way, and the enemy Sutherlands will be at your location in twenty-five seconds. Two of them. They'll be caught off guard. Take them down." I turned my gaze back to my tactical display. The rebels didn't have functioning friend-or-foe systems, but mine was working just fine, seeing as I'd stolen it from a soldier in the field. It was the most basic of tactics- a decoy, with an ambush waiting. Or at least, that's how it appeared.

In truth, I was counting on the enemy commander- and it had to be brother Clovis, he wouldn't leave an operation of this size to another- "seeing through" the decoy, and thus stumbling into the real trap. He always was so simple when it came to tactics. I stared hard at the display as the two Britannian Sutherlands approached the rebels from the East. _Moment of truth... three... two... one..._ I thought, and then the little blue triangles on my display turned to "LOST" with long _*beeeep_s*.

I grinned. _Poor, simple Clovis... this is going to be _fun_. I can see his movements, but he can't see mine. As long as these rebels follow my commands, I cannot lose._

My Britannian com crackled to life. "All units, switch IFF to frequency 348.7!" I nodded to myself, and adjusted the settings on my IFF transponder. _Go ahead. Switch it to anything you like. I'll follow right along._ "K-2, turn sixty degrees to the left, and fire through the wall." *_Beeeeeep_* "P-1, P-3, advance twenty meters, then fire your Slash Harkens at three o'clock. *_Beeeeeep_* "Q-1, climb the building in front of you and eliminate the Sutherland there from behind!" *_Beeeeeep_*

"A-all units, switch IFF to 359.2!" shouted a panicked Britannian operator. I grinned, and complied.

"B-3, ready armor-piercing rounds, proceed around the corner, and fire at five o'clock." _*Beeeeeep* _It was too easy. Britannian command switched three more times, and I followed along doggedly. Not a single loss on my side. Now, it was the endgame.

I stared at my tac display. "Now... the enemy has several options in this situation..." I mumbled to myself. "Let's see how-" I began, and then blinked. The enemy had formed a ring, a large circle around my units, and was slowly advancing inward. I stared, and then began to roar with laughter. "And he makes the worst move possible!" I choked between laughs. "Q-1, this map is accurate, right?" I asked my radio.

"Yes, as far as I can tell," she answered. "There may have been some changes, though..."

"This will do," I grinned. "All units, proceed to the subway entrance at section eighteen. Once underground, proceed west. The last unit to leave section eighteen... pierce the tunnel ceiling with your Slash Harken, and then continue your retreat."

I watched smugly as the rebels filed underground. The Britannian forces continued their inward march, and finally met at the middle, and stopped. Oh, to see the look on Clovis's face as he wondered where all my forces went... and then I saw it. Starting from the center, and rapidly expanding outward... a ring of lost signals. _*Beeeeeep*_

Poor, ignorant Clovis. Why fight your enemy face to face when you can just collapse the ground beneath them? My forces were well out of the way, and his were now buried under tons of concrete. I began to laugh again, a grin spreading across my face. "I can do this! I can bring Britannia to its _knees_! "All units, return to the surface via the subway exit in section three. It's time to wrap this up." All that was left was Clovis's command center force. A smart commander would cut their losses, and get out of there.

Clovis was not a smart commander. He wasn't withdrawing... but he wasn't launching any addition forces, either. What was he playing at? I tapped my foot impatiently. I was positioned right near the subway exit now, and we were positioned to strike at the head of the beast... but Clovis was up to _something_. Something that wasn't showing up on IFF... wait, what if- "All units! Look sharp! The enemy has deployed forces that do not display on IFF!"

It was a clever move, if a tricky one in practice. Before, it had been a battle of Sutherlands versus Sutherlands. If they had gone out in IFF like that, there would be incidents of friendly fire everywhere. So they must have sent out something different, something that would be unmistakably theirs. It would also have to be Knightmares, as even with the element of surprise, the rebels' Sutherlands would eat tanks or helicopters for breakfast. "Expect non-Sutherland Knightmares. Maximum alert, cautiously fall part and report _all_ unusual sightings."

"Non-Sutherland Knightmares? The hell you talkin' about, Zero?" asked P-5.

"I don't have time to explain. If you value your life, stay alert. I'll do what I can." I accelerated to full speed- I needed to get to Clovis's HQ, and _fast_. There wasn't time. I'd put him in a corner, and now there was no telling what he'd do.

"Enemy spotted! S-so fast! What _is_ tha- arrrrrgh!" crackled the radio. _Shit! What the hell has he fielded?_

"All units, if you get a visual, _any visual_, report! We need to know what we're dealing with!" I radioed desperately. There wasn't enough _information_. I couldn't do anything like this. No plan, no tactics... nothing. "Head for open areas, and keep your cool!"

"B-2 here, I see someth- what the _hell_- gaaaah!" Signal lost. Mother_fucker_.

"This is B-3! Enemy incoming!"

I leaned forward quickly. "What have you got, B-3?"

"It's one enemy... a white Knightmare, I've never seen anything like it! It's too fast!"

My mind spun as I processed. _A new model?_ "Do not, repeat, _do not_ engage! Fall back and suppress! All units, do not stop moving! The moment you stop, it has you. Surround it, take no chances!" I pulled a hard turn, heading toward B-3. I needed to see this thing with my own eyes. "B-3, you still with me?"

"Barely! I've lost an arm, and it's closing fast! It's just too much! I can't- _shit! He's here!_"

"B-3, eject, eject! I will not lose pilots to this son of a bitch!" I pressed my accelerator down as hard as I could. "P-3, P-4, you should have visual on the target soon! Maintain your distance and keep him busy, help is on the way!" This wasn't about my victory anymore. These rebels had trusted me, had put their faith in me. I wanted that faith to be rewarded. I wanted them to get out of here alive. I didn't care if we won, but I would not let us lose.

"Zero, this is Q-1. I'm almost there... but what if there are more than one of these things?" asked the girl. A question I'd asked myself already.

"There isn't." _All frames, all finished frames, have IFF transponders. They're a necessity. The Sutherlands I gave these rebels have them, but they aren't hooked up to the Britannian network. That means they're invisible... but it means they have to use handheld radios and can't share data. No. The IFF's positives outweigh its negatives, and the only reason this suit wouldn't use it is because it couldn't. It's not finished- they haven't finished building it, not entirely. And if they haven't finished building it, they certainly haven't made more than one. _I narrowed my eyes. I really, _really_ hoped I was right about that. Clovis would never think of intentionally disabling IFF, and wouldn't let his units do it, anyway. He's far too traditional for something like that.

"P-3 here! Goddamn that thing is fast... we're keeping fire on it, but it's still advancing! Did it just do a fucking _flip_?"

"R Group here! We're shooting at it from the side, but it's dodging almost everything, and those it doesn't dodge, it just blocks!"

"Blocks?" I asked, momentarily derailed.

"It's got some... some green shit on its arm that can deflect bullets!" _Motherfu- a shield? Britannia has all kinds of technology it's not showing the world, doesn't it?_ I gritted my teeth. I really might lose this one, all the same...

"P Group, change targets! The abandoned buildings... bring them down on the bastard," I spat. I glanced at my tac map again, and then switched it off- it was of no use here.

For a moment, everything was silent. I held my breath. _Hang on, I'm almost there..._ "Zero, P-3 and P-4 are down!" shouted Q-1. "He's headed your way!"

I turned the corner at full speed, and there it was. A white suit with golden trim... moving faster than anything I'd seen. Quickly, I aimed at the ground in front of me, and fired. The massive bullets tore through the highway, collapsing the suspended road, and dropping the white Knightmare and I down to a lower street. Since I was ready for it, I landed well. Since he was a goddamn supermachine, so did he. "Dammit!" I snarled. He lunged forward, and I fired my Slash Harkens. He _caught_ them, and began to pull on the cable, reeling me in.

"_Fuck!_" I flicked on my radio. "All units, head into the subway, and retreat to the south! He won't have enough space to dodge if he follows you!"

"Zero!" shouted Q-1. "We can't just leave you beh-"

"Dammit, _go!_" I snapped. "No point in us all getting killed!" The white suit pulled me in close, and then grabbed my suit by the head, and began to _squeeze_. My displays turned to static, and began to spark as he crushed delicate sensors and connections. I switched over to the shoulder camera, the only one that was undamaged, and thought quickly. _What can I do against this... thing? It's too fast, too strong, too tough. I can't win. _I pressed a few buttons on my dashboard. _Fine, asshole. You want to get up close and personal? You get to die in a fire._

Suddenly, the white suit turned to the side, and a Slash Harken slammed into its face. "There! Now we're even!"

"Q-1... thanks," I grunted. It was a defiance of orders, but... she'd saved my life. "Now get the hell out of here." I hit a few more buttons, and then slammed my eject. "I know I am." My cockpit rocketed away, and I grinned to myself. _Let's see you survive a point-blank self-destruct, asshole._

I couldn't see out of the cockpit, but even so, I felt the ground shake as my Sutherland exploded violently. I opened the hatch, and crawled out cautiously. Was it dead? The smoke cleared, and... "No... I don't believe it..." I whispered. The white Knightmare was _still standing_. It stood up straight, and turned to face my cockpit.

That was when the building collapsed on it.

* * *

So, that wraps up chapter three. We got to see Gaspar doing his scheming, and saw how differently the encounter with the Lancelot went... though it ended pretty much the same way.

About the Lancelot encounter... a few things. One, it had always bothered me that Lamperouge didn't react pretty much at all to Lancelot's deployment. When your enemy suddenly just goes silent, that's a sign that something is goin' down. So I had Gaspar be quicker to react. He also, unlike Lamperouge, cared for his men- he had promised them victory, and he wanted to follow through. That's why he didn't just let them get killed, he tried to position them in a way to take Lancelot down. But, of course, the White Knight was just too overpowering for that.

Karen still had to save his ass from Suzaku, and he still got whooped in the end, but more of his men got out alive... and they probably don't feel quite as abandoned as they did in the anime, because Gaspar stood and fought with them in the end.

Alright, folks, see you next time!


	4. Tyrannicide

Another day, another chapter. Well, okay, that's somewhat misleading. I won't be updating every day. Forgoing special circumstances, the plan is this- I will post a chapter every Tuesday and Thursday, and will post on other days as well when I feel like it. Today is a Friday, but hey! I feel like posting. Especially after the positive response to the story so far.

Did you folks know that yesterday, I got a reader who was visit from the _United Arab Emirates?_ How cool is that! I'm just a California (USA) boy, but I'm getting people from other countries visiting! This is very exciting, and very flattering. Thank you all for taking the time to check my writing out- it is a singular pleasure.

Then again, they might have just been using a proxy server, hahaha.

Only got three reviews so far, and nobody's asked any questions, so... thanks fer the reviews, folks, I very much appreciate the feedback. However, if you don't ask questions, you have to put up with my improvising at the start of every chapter, and I'm sure you don't want that =P

Alright. On with the story!

* * *

I stepped into the room quietly, but Clovis heard me all the same. "Hello? Is someone there?" he called.

I smiled to myself. "Yes, Your Highness," I answered with a nod. "Did your lordship need something?"

He relaxed slightly at my innocent tone. "Where is everyone?" he asked. "And what happened to the lights?"

"I asked the others to step out for a moment, my Prince. I hope you don't mind."

"Who... are you?" he asked, standing shakily. I was concealed by the shadows, so I took a step into the light... revealing the gun in my hand. He froze.

"Sit back down, my Prince. There's no need for alarm. I would, however, ask that you tell your troops to pull back, and treat the wounded, be they Britannian or... Eleven."

He sank slowly into his seat. "Why... would I do that?"

"Because they are destroying valuable national resources, and wounding its citizens, my Prince," I answered easily. I twirled my pistol around my finger. "Also, because I said _please_."

He flinched, and reached for a com. "All units, pull back immediately! I order you in the name of Clovis de Britannia, steward of Area 11! _All units, pull back!_ Stop the destruction of our nation's resources, and tend to the wounded, be they Britannian or Eleven! I order you in the name of Clovis de Britannia! Pull back immediately! I will permit no further combat!" He set down the com, and looked up at me. "Is that all?"

"Very well said, my Prince," I answered.

"What's next? Want me to sing a song? Maybe play a game of chess with you?" snarked Clovis. I smiled.

"Oh, but we just got done with that, my Prince! Weren't you paying attention? _I won,_" I hissed with a grin. He blinked, and leaned back. "It brings back memories, though, doesn't it?"

Clovis raised an eyebrow in confusion. I pulled off the helmet I had worn to get in.

"Don't you remember when we used to play chess? I always beat you."

"What...?" asked Clovis. But it wasn't just straight confusion- his mind was processing. My voice, my manner of speaking... the clues were bothering him. He didn't know who I was, but he knew there was something familiar about me.

"Remember?" I continued. "The Imperial villa."

"Who _are _you?" demanded Clovis. I stepped forward into the light, and he gasped.

"It's been a while, brother," I smiled. He jumped forward out of his seat, his eyes bugging out of his head. "Son of the late Princess Marianne and successor to the sixteenth Emperor, Lelouch de Britannia." I gave him a courtly bow.

"Lelouch? But they said you were-" began Clovis, but I cut him off.

"Dead, I'm guessing?" I said. Clovis looked pale, like he'd seen a ghost. I suppose, in a way, he had. A ghost of the past, a brother long dead, back from the grave to deliver vengeance. "I have come, my Prince," I said slowly and deliberately, "to change _everything._"

My brother closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was much more calm. "I can't believe it... I'm so glad, Lelouch! I heard you died when we invaded Japan! I'm really very happy that you're alive. Will you come back home with me?"

I paused. Was he serious? He was trying to save his own ass, but he really _was_ serious, wasn't he? He really was inviting me back. I threw back my head and laughed. "Come back home with you? Clovis, I'd thought that the years would dull that immaturity of yours." I shook my head. "No, Clovis. You were my brother. You are my brother still. Bonds of blood are not easily broken. But though we are related, we are _not_ family," I hissed. Clovis flinched.

"W-what do you mean? We didn't know, Lelouch! I didn't know! We all thought you were dead! If we'd known you were alive, we would have come for you! It was just a misunderst-"

"_Was it a misunderstand when my mother was gunned down?_" I roared furiously, and Clovis cowered. "Was it a misunderstanding when Nunnally and I were sent here as mere bargaining chips, and not even pulled out when the attacks started? Was it a misunderstanding that the royal family made no effort to help as the bombs poured down overhead?" I was shaking with anger, all my old rage was pouring out, but Clovis looked as though he'd seen a spark of hope.

"That's right!" he said triumphantly. "Nunnally! Oh, you must let me see her, Lelouch, I was so fond of her as a child-"

"_DO NOT SPEAK THAT NAME!_" I yelled, shoving my pistol in my brother's face. "You do not have the _right_ to utter her name!"

"B-but Lelouch, she's as much my sister as she is yours! Please, for her sake as much as yours, come back to-"

"She is _dead_, you son of a bitch!" I snarled, and I smashed him across the jaw with my gun. He cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. "She is dead because of what you and yours have done! She is _dead_, and I have nothing left! I have nothing left but my hatred! _Do you understand?_" Clovis crawled backward, pressing his back against the wall. "I would ask why, would ask who, would ask how, but you don't know, Clovis. You don't know any of it. And really, it doesn't matter any more." I took a step forward. "What's past is past. What matters now is... bringing Britannia to its knees, one heir at a time."

"N-no! Lelouch, we're brothers! _Please!_" begged Clovis.

"Come to think of it, you already survived one assassination attempt today, didn't you? That officer I sent here... he clearly didn't get the job done."

Clovis paled. "That was _you_?" he asked quietly. "That man... he was like one possessed! We shot him, and still he didn't slow down! He just kept coming until finally his... his body gave out!"

Interesting. The man, the officer of Group CA, was one of the first people I'd ever used my Geass on. His men, I'd told to kill themselves, but I'd given him a much more challenging mission- to infiltrate Clovis's command center, and once inside, get to Clovis, killing all soldiers he met along the way. From the sound of it, he'd done better than I expected. "Yes, Clovis. That was me."

"But... but why? What have I done?" he cried. "I didn't do anything to your mother, or Nunnally! I didn't start this war, I didn't have anything to do with any of it! _It wasn't me!_"

"And none of that matters, brother. You are one of _his_ children, and thus, you must die. Besides, Clovis... your crimes against the Japanese must be punished. This isn't the first time you've butchered them by the hundreds. Left alone, it wouldn't be the last, either."

"The Elevens...?" he whispered.

"_The Japanese!_" I roared, and he flinched away again. "They have names, they have history, they have pride, and you led the charge on taking _all of that away!_ They will take it back, brother. I will help them." I raised my gun. "You know, you were always something of a weasel... but you were never, back then, really a bad guy. It's a shame it had to come to this." _*__**Bang**__*_

He slumped to the floor, a bullet through his head. "And so it begins..." I mumbled to no one in particular. The first of many. Then I turned, and left.

* * *

"Come on, Lelouch!" I felt something thwack gently against the top of my head, and I blinked heavily. "You were asleep just now, weren't you? My hands stopped!" I glanced up, and Milly hit me again with a rolled up paper.

I gave the student council president a tired look. "Please don't hit me..." I sighed.

"That's for leaving me behind," grinned Rivalz. I had a moment of guilt- Rivalz had skipped class to drive me to my game, and then I'd left him behind. I hadn't meant to, but...

"Yeah, that's right," added Shirley. "What happened to you yesterday?"

"Alright, alright, let's not digress-" began Milly, but I raised a hand.

"Thank you, president, but I do owe them an explanation," I answered solemnly. Everyone turned to look at me in surprise. "You've probably heard from Rivalz about that truck that crashed trying to avoid us. I ran over to check on them... and when I tried to climb the ladder to see if they were okay, they took off, and I fell in." I sighed. "It was not much fun explaining how I got there to them, or getting them to drop me off. I had to take a taxi."

Rivalz's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!" he said weakly. "Man... I'm sorry about giving you a hard time. Sounds like you had about as much fun as I did coming back."

"More," I groaned. "Got stuck in traffic trying to cut through Shinjuku, it took _hours_."

"So that's why you called to ask about Shinjuku," mumbled Shirley. I almost apologized, but stopped myself. Besides, even if she didn't know it, her call earlier had very nearly gotten me killed.

"_Anyway,_" said Milly firmly, "we've got to finish figuring out the budget for this year's club activities. We can't miscalculate this!"

"If we do..." murmured Nina. I glanced at the quiet glasses wearing girl. It was as much as she'd said all day.

"The Horse Riding Club's right next door. They'll bust in here again!" shrugged Rivalz. As he spoke, a boy on a horse rode up to the window, and peered in. I fixed him with a thousand yard stare, and he turned his head and rode away. _Maybe we should close the curtains._

"Rivalz, you're a member of the Student Council!" frowned Milly.

"Just make it known that harassing us will result in a lower budget," I said with a shrug. It seemed an obvious solution to me.

"We can't do that!" exclaimed Shirley. "What if they-"

"_GUTS!_" shouted Milly. I turned back to her and raised an eyebrow.

"That 'guts' thing again?" sighed Rivalz.

"Yep! It's a spell to make you guys work harder!"

"One trick pony," I said quietly, and Milly glared at me. "I'm just saying, President, variety is the spice of life. Use the same thing over and over, and it loses effectiveness." _Not that it had any to begin with..._

"It works on me, Madam Chairman!" smiled Shirley obediently.

I glanced back at my paperwork, and tuned out the chatter of the council. So far, I had begun three tests with my Geass- I'd commanded a girl to mark the west wall of the gate every day, I'd told a boy to punch everyone he met that was wearing blue for the rest of the day, and I'd told another boy to spread his wings and fly. I would know by how many marks she made how long the Geass could affect someone for- if it was less than twenty-four hours, I would have... problems.

The boy was an experiment to see what kind of modifiers I could put in- could I cause them to behave normally until the Geass's conditions were triggered. As he was spending the rest of the day in detention, I think that would be a definite "yes". The boy I'd told to fly had given me a confused look, and then asked if I was feeling okay. It was what I expected- if a Geass was literally impossible, it just didn't take hold.

I had also learned, by accident, that I couldn't give any one person more than one Geass, at least while they were already harboring another. I'd thought to let the boy I'd told to punch people not to hit teachers, but it hadn't worked. If I could give them another Geass after the current one was done... well, I would know tomorrow.

"Lulu?" I blinked, and Shirley was right in my face.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, and jumped back. She laughed.

"You were pretty out of it, huh? We're all done. Well," she corrected, "_most_ of us are, but since you were spacing out, you must- no way!" She gawked at the papers in front of me. "You did all of that while thinking about something else?"

I shrugged. "It's not particularly engaging work. It's just math."

Shirley sighed. "A brain like yours, and all you use it for is gambling and skipping class..."

_No,_ I thought to myself, _a little more than that._ Aloud, I asked, "Anything else need taking care of?" She shook her head, and I stood. "Okay then. I guess I'll head back to class. Though why we have to have meetings _before _class..." I said with a meaningful glance at Milly.

"It was an emergency meeting, Lelouch! Don't be so lazy! _GUTS!_"

"Yes, yes..." I sighed, and left the student council room.

I walked down the hallway slowly, taking in my surroundings. Students were milling about, chattering quietly, laughing, whispering. It was almost surreal... it hardly felt like the same _world_ I had been in yesterday. The explosions, the gunfire, the decrepit, crumbling buildings... the bodies and the blood. All of it, only a few miles from here. Ashford Academy was a picture of upper-class peace. Shinjuku was a graveyard.

"-Authorities say that there is nothing to worry about, that the poison gas _is_ contained, and that-"

I spun on heel. It was a television mounted on the wall, displaying the news. Images of Shinjuku covered the screen, with men in biohazard suits running around, moving dead bodies, and so forth. I walked toward it to hear better. "How bad is the damage, Arthur?"

The man on screen tugged at his tie, and frowned. "Well, Diane, estimates put the death toll in the hundreds from the gas alone, and even _more_ deaths from the resulting rioting and violence. The poison gas was released from the old subway system- the army is still investigating the method of release- and hit the streets right at rush hour. What's more, the reports of explosions have been confirmed. Apparently the terrorists weren't satisfied with just a mass poisoning, but followed up with multiple bombings as well."

The camera cut back to the studio, where a blond woman in a blazer was sitting at a desk. She shook her head sadly. "Terrible, just terrible. Hundreds of Elevens dead in a terrorist plot... I suppose that's what happens when you aid and abet terrorists." She shuffled some papers. "AEN News contacted Prince Clovis for this story, but he was unable to get back to us in time, as he was no doubt working on getting humanitarian aid to Shinjuku. In other news, a local bakery has..."

I turned away. Why was there no word on Clovis's death? The prince had always been an active governor, delivering frequent messages on significant events. The press loved him. How long did they think they could stall for? The longer they put it off, the more manipulated people would feel. Though, if they waited, they could deliver the news on their terms, and announce a replacement, and people would be outraged, but comforted. They would be furious about Clovis's murder, but glad to see that the government was taking care of thinks, was sending a new governor.

_If you won't take the initiative, Britannia, it seems I will have to,_ I thought with a grin. I had something for just such an occasion, though I hadn't expected it to be of much use. It would have to wait until after school, though. Time to get back to-

Wham! I fell backward, my head aching, and hit the floor. _Mother_fucker_ that hurt!_ I thought to myself. Had I run into something? I sat up, rubbing my head, and froze.

I had run into something. Or, more accurately, someone. A girl. A girl with red hair and blue eyes, a girl I had seen just yesterday, and thought that she looked familiar. The girl in the Glasgow. Q-1. And last but not least, my classmate, Karen Stadtfeld.

She had shown up the first day, introduced herself, gone through the whole day... and then never come back. The word on the street was that she was of poor health, and missed a lot of class due to illness. But from the way she stood up, fire in her eyes and her fists clenched, you would hardly know it.

"Watch where you're going, _idiot!_" she snapped at me.

"I, uh... sorry," I managed. _I should use my Ge- no... there are too many people around us, here. Besides... using it freely for the sake of testing is one thing, but I shouldn't overuse it until I know its limitations. Using it too much on one person might impair brain function, as well... save it, for now._ "Are you okay...?" I managed. "I thought you were supposed to be... of ailing health."

She blinked, and looked away. "I'm... fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you... I had something else on my mind. Excuse me."

I watched her walk away. _Something else on your mind? Yeah, I'll bet. Something other than your sickly facade._ I hrmed. Perhaps there was a way to get answers out of her without using the Geass? But without revealing how exactly I knew of her activities... that would be the real trick.

The bell ran, and I jumped. "Shit, class!"

* * *

I spent most of class and lunch trying to figure out solutions to the Karen problem, but no answers presented themselves. Yesterday, I had gained the power to fight Britannia... and I had found a group willing to help me do it, at least on some level. I wasn't going to just let that go. I even managed to get partnered with her for a group activity in chemistry, but she just apologized for her behavior earlier, I apologized for running into her... and the rest of class was spent in silence.

The bell rang for the closing of class, and I sighed, and grabbed my bag to head home. I cast one last glance at Karen, and then left. I needed an in, but I wasn't going to get it from her.

"Lelouch!" shouted a friendly voice. I glanced over my shoulder- Rivalz. "We're going to the arcade, you wanna come?"

"Sorry," I said, waving a hand, "I've got somewhere I need to be."

"You do? Where's that?" I kept walking. "Lelouch? I said, where's- ah, forget it." _I already have, Rivalz,_ I thought. _Sorry, but... she's waiting for me._

I walked down the street, taking corner after corner, and the large, rich houses slowly became smaller, middle-class one-stories. Finally, I reached my destination. I glanced up at the black gate of the graveyard. "Nunnally... I'm home," I said quietly.

I stepped inside. I knew the way to Nunnally's grave like the back of my hand, and it only took me a minute to reach it. I glanced about, making sure no one else was around, and then I sat down in front of the grave.

"...Hi, Nunnally. It's been more than a week, hasn't it? I'm sorry... things have been going pretty fast. I..." I began, and then I stopped, and blinked back a few tears. "Gah, it's always like this... it's been years, but I still can't... I still can't believe you're gone. First mom... then you... and... and Suzaku... they _shot_ him, Nunnally!" I was just ranting now, but I didn't care. I had to get it out. "I tried to stop him! I tried to tell him to just take the gun, that it would be okay, but he didn't... he was so _stupid_, so proud and noble about it, and now he's dead! He's dead because he refused to kill me!"

Tears rolled down my face. "I have no one anymore, Nunnally. No one. Britannia killed mom, they killed you, they even killed Suzaku. Suzaku..." I paused. "I remember, clear as day. I remember saying it to him... 'I'm going to crush Britannia.' I meant it, too. After what they'd done to mom... after walking though that hell, carrying you through those endless fields of ruined houses and dead bodies..."

I took a deep breath, composing myself. "Milly's doing well. I know you never really got to know her that well... you were in such bad shape after the bombing... but Milly took care of me... took care of you, too. For as long as she could." _For as long as you lasted._ "I just... it's not fair, Nunnally. I... I spoke out, I yelled at... at father, and maybe I deserved to be sent here. But you... you never did anything! You never hurt anyone! Why should you-" I began again hotly, and then I realized that someone was there.

I turned quickly. It was Karen. "Oh... Karen," I said, turning my head quickly so that she wouldn't see my tears. "I apologize if I was loud, I was just... thinking."

"You weren't just thinking," she said softly. "I... understand." There was a moment of silence, with Karen standing there, unmoving, and me trying to subtly wipe the tears off my face. "Nunnally Gaspar... a family member?"

She'd read the tombstone, then. "My sister," I answered simply.

"What happened to her?"

"She was injured badly in the attack on Japan. She survived the bombings, but... she never really got well again. She was always sick, always in pain. She couldn't even leave her bed, most of the time. And then, after three years... she just... passed away." I was still looking away. I didn't dare look her in the eyes. I didn't want her to see how weak I was being.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured. "My brother is buried here too, you know. I was coming to visit him." She paused again. "You... called it 'Japan'."

"What?" I answered, confused.

"Just now. You said, 'the attack on Japan.' Not Area 11." I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything. "So you were here when the attack began?"

"We were... visiting, with my mother. She died in the bombing as well," I lied. Karen lowered her gaze, staring at the grass. I stood, brushing off my uniform. "Ah... sorry, I got a little carried away there. I always get nostalgic in this place."

"No, not at all!" Karen answered quickly. "I mean... this is a cemetery. It's a place of remembrance."

"Well said." I smiled weakly. "I had better get home." I picked up my bag, and began to walk to my apartment.

"Lelouch!" called Karen. I stopped, and turned around. "I, uhm... I'm sorry to ask about all that. I know it's painful stuff."

I shook my head. "It's good to have someone to talk to. I appreciate you listening. Besides, it's been four years. I'm... over it."

And we both knew that was a lie, but neither of us said it.

* * *

I nodded with satisfaction at my computer. It had taken me a little time to edit the video and pictures I'd collected with my phone yesterday, and even longer to add the sound, but the result was quite satisfactory. It was my best scheme yet. Though, to be fair, I'd only been scheming for two days- there was room for growth. I sent the file to AEN News via an anonymous tip line, turned on the TV, and waited.

It would take some time to make it to the "breaking news" cycle, but it was sure to shake things up. _You won't be able to hide Clovis's death any longer, Britannia..._ I thought with a grin.

I remembered back to Clovis's words. "That was you? That man... he was like one possessed! We shot him, and still he didn't slow down! He just kept coming until finally his... his body gave out!" _Yes, Clovis, that was me._ But to kill the Prince wasn't the only thing I'd commanded him to do. _The second part of his Geass... should they succeed in stopping you, shout "For the Circle!" before you die._

And who was the Circle? They were no one, of course. Just a tool. I had considered trying to form a group called the Circle to assassinate members of the royal family, but my encounter with Clovis had shown me that I needed to do things differently. Murders, assassins, would never get public support. So instead, I had gotten a better idea. The Circle would be nothing more than a red herring. Every once in a while, I'd put someone under a Geass, and make them attempt an act of terrorism, or assassination, and before they were killed, give the name of the Circle to their killers. Before long, the army would be tearing its hair out in frustration, trying to track and destroy an order of assassins that _didn't really exist._ Pretty clever, I thought.

But of course, they needed something bigger than just an attempted assassination to get Britannia's attention. That was the purpose of the video.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt this news cycle with a bit of breaking news," declared a news anchor. "Mere minutes ago-" I checked my watch, it had been almost half an hour, "-we received a video from a group calling itself 'The Circle'. We will now play this video for you, in full- and I warn you, the content is... graphic."

A black screen displayed on the TV. Then a synthesized voice began to speak. "Yesterday, in the Shin-ju-ku ghetto-" _Stupid awkward-sounding synthesizer,_ I thought, "-hundreds of Elevens died. The government said it was terrorism- bombings, and poison gas. I ask you: does this look like poison gas?" Videos began playing- Britannian soldiers blasting down doors, gunning down civilians. Knightmares standing in the streets, firing at buildings. Dead bodies. Bullet-riddled bodies. "Your government is lying to you, Britannia. They say that they are there to help, when all they want is to clean away all evidence of the massacre they started." A dead dog. "Lying. Evil. But rest assured. We did not let them get away with it."

Then the video switched, to a video of Clovis's central command room. The room was empty, except for the throne in the middle, and as the camera zoomed in... it revealed that the man sitting on the throne was Clovis... and there was a bullet through his head. "Prince Clovis is dead. We have punished him for his crimes. And if Britannia tries such treach-er-y-" _Treachery, electronic voice! It's not that hard to pronounce!_ I thought irritably, "-again, we will be ready. We are the Circle. And we will punish these sinners."

Then the video cut off, and a wide-eyed reporter began to try to explain what we'd just seen. _I can give a better summary than you, reporter,_ I thought smugly. _I took all the videos and pictures I'd taken of the devastation in Shinjuku yesterday, edited them into a video, and sent it in as an anonymous tip. Now the whole world will be hunting for the Circle... and they don't even exist._

* * *

BAM! So Gaspar has set up a little red herring for Britannia- a fake order of assassins for them to waste time trying to track down while he sets things in motion. He's got more planned for the Circle, in fact, but most of that stuff involves how the Black Knights will react to them. I won't spoil it for you- even if you want me to =P

A few notes. The scene in the graveyard, I realize, might seem a little off-target to some people. After all, I'm here talking about how Gaspar is this bundle of rage and he's gonna kill everybody, and then I have him crying in a cemetery. Well, the idea there was, I wanted to show that he's still human. He's angry. He's very angry. He's manipulative, he's vengeful, he's devious. But he's not just some angel of wrath here. He's a human being, and he really did love his sister. He really does miss her.

Also, he's going to take slightly longer to get the Black Knights set up. Lamperouge was pretty quick in getting them established, because, well, he effed up, and had to play at Zero to get Karen to stop suspecting him. Gaspar did not make the same mistake, and thus will be able to take his time.

Don't worry. You'll get yer Black Knights soon, and I am definitely gonna keep Gaspar active in the meantime.

Got any questions, comments? PM or email me, I'm happy to do answers at the start of every chapter! I live fer user feedback- seriously, it's like crack to us authors. Thanks fer readin' and supportin' me work!


	5. Leap of Faith

I hadn't been planning on posting again until Monday, but I have gotten a lot of writing done. The more I get done, the more I want to write, so it only makes sense to keep pressing myself to update frequently when I have the free time to write more anyway. Besides, I've gotten a lot of positive feedback, and I'm eager to keep pleasin' the fans. Told ya it's like crack to us authors.

Addressing reviews... Lord Lelouch noted in his review that Gaspar would likely have a lot of mental issues from all the psychological trauma he went through as a child. To that I say, yes, yes indeed. Gaspar is a little bundle of repressed rage, and he's torn between wanting to get justice for the dead, and also wanting to not mistreat those living that have brought him thus far. Not much is made of it in the anime (though Chapter Six, which I've been working on, will go into detail about it), but Lelouch really owes Milly and the rest of the Ashford family a huge debt. They took him and his sister in when they had no one to turn to, they hid their identity, and they, throughout the series, provide significant financial aid.

Lulu doesn't have a job. Nunnally doesn't have a job in CG. All their living expenses are handled by the Ashfords, and honestly, it kind of annoyed me that there were like two lines about that in the entire series. Gaspar will be properly grateful. And yeah, the duality of Lamperouge was always a little bothersome to me. The anime can't seem to make up its mind if the real Lelouch, behind all his lies, is a kind-hearted guy trying to do the right thing, or a manipulative, power-hungry kid who realizes too late that his power has come at the cost of his soul. The answer could be both, of course, and that would be fine, but I didn't feel that the anime showed that very well. Armed Resistance will show Lelouch in a... well, not a more consistent way, exactly, but when his mood and manner suddenly shift, it will make sense (if I do it right). You'll understand why.

Evanescent Jasmine also wrote to note the common mistake of fanfics to try to make everything better, and how that applies to my fic. And Jasmine (can I call you Jasmine? It's out of endearment, I assure you), I think you're absolutely right. My current plans for the fic (and god knows things will change) is for Gaspar to be rather more successful than Lamperouge, but it's really dangerous ground to tread. You fix a thing here because you think it's a minor plot hole, a thing here because it just flows better, and suddenly you realize that your main character is a Gary Stu who's crushing Gods with one hand while he gets the Harem Ending with all the ladies, as it were.

I am doing my darndest to make Gaspar a flawed character. I want him to be mentally and emotionally unstable. I want him to betray and be betrayed. I want him to succeed, but also to fail when he should. You know what they say, though- sometimes you can't see a forest for the trees. I'm the author. I'm too close- if Gaspar goes Gary Stu, there's no real certainty that I'll _know_. So please, folks, if you see that, or other flaws, let me know. Write reviews, send me questions you want answered via PM. I love to answer questions.

Alright. I shut up now, story time.

* * *

Lately, I had been watching a lot more TV. Perhaps this was unhealthy, but when the news was this amusing, it was hard to resist.

"Sir Gottwald!" shouted a reporter, chasing the Acting-Consul with a microphone. The green-haired man twitched in irritation, but stopped, and turned to face the journalist. "Sir, Britannians are feeling deceived and betrayed. What do you have to say to citizens angry that you hid Prince Clovis's assassination, and covered up the incident in Shinjuku?"

Jeremiah Gottwald, Acting-Consul of Area 11, narrowed his eyes. "We did not _hide_ the assassination. Our offices were hard at work preparing a public release when the video from this... 'Circle' was sent out."

_Ooooh. That was the wrong thing to say._ "So it was not deception, then, your Lordship, it was incompetence?" persisted the reporter.

Jeremiah's eyes flashed angrily. "I cannot comment on ongoing investigations," he spat, and then stomped away.

I grinned. _Soft. Too soft. The Britannian government has become so used to having the media as a loyal dog... but the dog has turned on them now, and they don't know how to control it._ Britannia had kept the press on a lease for years, but the lease had broken, and Britannia found itself trying to deal with not a loose puppy, but a fierce wolf who'd tasted blood, and wanted more. When it came to ratings, nothing beat a good scandal.

I closed the news broadcast, and shut my laptop. I had done some more experiments with my Geass, with some interesting results. As I had thought, it couldn't be used twice on the same person. It had a range of over one hundred meters- narrowing down the exact number would be more trouble than it was worth, so that was enough information on range. Duration-wise, it worked for at least four days- the girl I had commanded to make a mark on the wall every day was still going strong. But the really interesting thing was a test I had done on a whim.

Apparently, those under my Geass could recognize each other. Let me explain. I hadn't expected it to really do anything, but I'd commanded two different girls to only greet other individuals who had a Geass on them for the rest of the day. Again, just a throw away, but it _worked_. The girls ignored me when I said hi, ignored their friends, but said hi to each other. One of them even bumped into the girl I'd commanded to mark the wall, and said hi to her as well.

So apparently I could make Geass interact with each other, to a lesser extent. The logistics of it boggled the mind, but when you've got the power to mind control people, trying to explain it with science seems a little futile. What I could do with this ability... I didn't know. It was food for thought, though.

"Good morning, Lelouch," called a soft voice. I slid my laptop into my bag.

"Hello, Karen," I nodded. _She's been more open to me, lately... I suppose it was because she saw me in the cemetery,_ I thought. I needed to get close to her, to advance my plans... but I didn't want it to be out of sympathy. To be because she caught me crying over my sister's grave. "Are you feeling well?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled faintly, and then slipped into her seat. I stared at her back as the class filed in. It had taken me a few days, but everything was prepared now. Prepared for Zero to reemerge.

The outfit had been almost as difficult as the plan. It had to be iconic, symbolic, stylish, and practical- a pretty scary combination to confront even a professional designer with, and I wasn't that by a longshot. I'd spent some time staring at a fancy helmet with a black, smooth faceplate of black one-way glass. You could see out, but you couldn't see in. Very fancy, but also stupidly expensive, and it made you look like a beetle. So I'd passed on that.

Instead, I'd settled for a more... earthly appearance. I was a little worried about it looking too intimidating, but... well, it was iconic. And I could move around in it, so that was good enough. Comfortable. A little hot, but that was unavoidable.

Getting the funding and other resources, that had been easy. I just played a few games with nobles, and took a moment during the game to command them with my Geass to offer their aid, and then, of course, cover up any signs that they'd ever done so, and forget all about it. It was funny- I'd once thought that getting the funding would be the hardest part of my vengeance, but with the Geass, it was child's play, and now it was everything else that seemed difficult. Perspective, probably.

"Lelouch? Could you please read for the class, starting at line seventy?" asked my teacher. As ever, she was trying to catch me not paying attention... and yet again, she'd underestimated me. I mean really, it wasn't that hard to keep up with class even while preoccupied. I stood slowly.

"'Then, seeing me hesitate a while before/I made reply, he let himself suddenly fall/Backward again, and showed his face no more,'" I read solemnly, and smiled slightly as I saw my teacher's irritation. _Better luck next time. _"'But that great-hearted spirit, at whose call/I'd stayed my steps, his countenance did not move...'"

* * *

I nodded to myself. Everything was ready. I lifted my phone to my ear, and called.

"...Yes?" said Karen cautiously as she answered.

"I see you made it out okay, Q-1."

"Z-Zero!" Karen sounded slightly stunned... and maybe a little excited? That could be my imagination, of course. "We thought you'd been killed by that white Knightmare!"

"Heh. That monster was intimidating indeed, but it would take more than that to end me." That she could speak so freely meant that she was somewhere private. Good. "You have a way of contacting P-1 and the others, correct?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"Then rally the troops, if you would. I will send you a text message with the location. Be there in one hour, and your trust will be rewarded."

"But Zero, I..." began Karen, and then she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"N-nothing. We'll be there." I hung up, and sighed. I had hoped they would go for it, but "hoped" and "knew" were two very different things. My whole plan relied on having capable subordinates who were willing to act on my word alone. Who trusted in my skill and dedication. Karen certainly had the skill, and the others... well, it was time for some change. They were moving from amateur hour to world class. To professional. A lot would have to change.

I sat down on the u-shaped couch, and turned on the news. Let's see if it's anywhere near as interesting as it has been the past few days.

"-lovis's murder, many have been asking how the assassin was able to bypass layers of security and reach the Prince," declared Lord Gottwald, leaning on the podium in front of him, his eyes staring at the camera with intensity. "I can announce that we have, after significant investigation, identified and apprehended a suspect." I leaned forward. _Oh, this will be _good_._ "The suspect is a member of the Holy Britannian Army that had means, motive, and opportunity- their prints are on the murder weapon, they have cause for a vendetta against the Prince, and they went missing in action for several hours at the time of Prince Clovis's death."

"Lord Gottwald... who is this suspect?" asked a puzzled reporter.

Just the question he was waiting for. "The suspect," he began dramatically, "is Honorary Britannian Private Suzaku Kururugi!"

"**What**," I roared angrily, leaping to my feet. _Suzaku? _Suzaku_? What kind of logic did that use? He was..._ I stopped as my thoughts knotted together. _I thought you were dead, Suzaku... they shot you. But that wasn't enough for Britannia, was it? They retrieved your body and dragged you back into the world of the living just so that they could make you their scapegoat, and kill you _again_. Once wasn't enough for you bastards? Well, this time, it will be different._

I clenched my fist. Before, he'd risked his life to protect me from those soldiers. They were going to execute me, just because I'd seen that girl. It had been foolish of him, but... well, it's never wise to risk your life for another. It's not about wisdom. It's about "friendship," and what that means to you. He had saved me. Now, it was my turn. I stood. I now needed Karen and her allies more than ever, it seemed. I picked up my briefcase, and walked to the door.

I paused there, and glanced back at the room. For four years, I'd lived alone in this apartment. It hadn't been a bad life, exactly, but I had felt... dormant. It had been a time of waiting. The waiting was over. It was time to act.

* * *

The monorail hummed quietly as went around the turn. It was time. I stood, and pulled out my phone. It had been child's play to Geass everyone else in the car, and tell them to leave for other cars, and stay there until I departed the train. I'd needed the space to change, and now I would need it to talk with Karen and her allies.

Karen picked up on the first ring. "Look right as you face the front of the car. What do you see?" I asked calmly.

"The Britannian downtown. A city of robber-barons, built on our sacrifices." Her voice dripped with restrained hatred.

"And to your left...?"

"Our city. The ruined city that Britannia destroyed."

I nodded. "Good answer." I stood slowly. "Come to the frontmost car, your allies with you." I hung up.

_Mom. Nunnally. Suzaku. This is it. This is the moment that the world changes forever. This is the moment... that my resistance begins._ The doors clicked open. "It's... you?" asked Karen.

I turned, and gazed at them. They stared back at me. I took that as a complement- the outfit had, as I've said, been quite the pain to assemble.

My face was covered by a black balaclava, and my eyes by a pair of black welding goggles. Incidentally, they could be set to be shaded, normal, or completely transparent- to shade my eyes, protect my identity, and allow me to use my Geass, respectively. On my body, I wore a black jacket with white trim, and long black pants. Over that, draped around my shoulders and across my arms, was a royal blue cloak with silver detailing. Over my heart, I had a white, rectangular patch with five blue plus signs arranged in an X pattern.

I imagine it was quite striking. It had better be, after all that work. "It is good to see that you are all well. I feared the destruction in Shinjuku might have collapsed the tunnels on your head."

The man with black hair, P-1, stepped forward. "We struck a great blow against Britannia that day. It is one of the greatest successes we've had so far, and that's why-"

"No," I interrupted. The man blinked in surprise. "You were going to ask me to join your organization, perhaps as a tactical adviser. Flattering, but no."

"You call us here to _insult_ us?" snapped a green haired man behind them. I turned my gaze to him, and he flinched.

"No. I called you here to offer you an opportunity to be something greater. Or are you _content_?" I stretched my hands, gesturing at the dilapidated building of the ghetto. "You have excellent Knightmare pilots. You have resourceful foot soldiers. You have courage. You have dedication. You have tenacity. And you use it on _terrorism_?"

"What's wrong with terrorism?" snapped the green-haired man. He paused, and then added, "Beyond the, uhm, moral concerns."

"Terrorism is _harassment_. Terrorism is a slap on the wrist. Terrorism is something that makes people glance up at their televisions, murmur 'oh dear' and go back to whatever they were doing. Terrorism... is small time. Now, I'm not trying to degrade your efforts," I added, seeing the man's mouth open again, "but don't you think it's time for something... bigger?"

"Like what... Zero?" asked P-1.

"Like a full-on armed resistance. Like _war_. Make no mistake, gentlemen and lady, you are not fighting against the Britannian people. Your enemy is the empire itself! Do not hide behind your civilians, nor attack theirs! Steel your resolve, and _go for the heart of the beast!_" I slashed the air with my hand, and took a breath.

"And why should trust you?" demanded Karen. "For all your talk about how we shouldn't hide, you seem to be doing plenty of hiding behind your mask!"

"Yeah! Take off your mask!" nodded the green-haired man.

"Will you show us your face?" asked the black-haired man calmly.

_And _that_ is why you are the leader. You are not a brilliant mind. You are not an incredible fighter. But you know your men, you control your emotions, you lead and they follow. You satisfy their demands whilst compromising for the sake of manners. Impressive._ "Let me ask you this. I come here, today, offering my resources. My money, my tools, my time, my mind, my _life_ if necessary. I have two conditions- I be allowed to remain anonymous, for my own safety, and I be allowed the _chance_ to lead- I repeat, the _chance_.

"If you were to choose to do as I propose, to form this armed resistance with me, and after one mission, find me lacking, then I would step down, and allow a leader of your choice to take command. I would continue to follow, faithfully following orders, and I would continue to offer every resource I had for this fight." I shook my head. "This is not about me! This is not about _you!_ This is about the proud nation of Japan, oppressed and discriminated against, living on only as a memory in the minds of its downtrodden citizens! This is thousands of years of history, art, language, and _culture_ crying out! This is _justice_, given form, _demanding_ that we take up the sword of the past! That we rise up, drive the Britannians from our land, and _take back our land!_"

I stopped, letting this sink in, and when I spoke again, it was in a softer voice. "But I understand. I have my reasons for remaining masked, of course, but you are well justified in not trusting me. I led you to victory in Shinjuku. I gave you Knightmares, fresh out of the factory, to fight with. But I have not given you _myself_, this is true. I would understand if you walked away right now. But you've seen what I can do. You know- you _know_- that together, we could do incredible things. We could drive these invaders from our land, we could unite our people, we could be a _nation_ again, proud and strong. You have no cause to trust me, but I would just ask that you think about this. That you consider what is at stake before you deny this nation what could be its one chance at freedom. And if you consider it, if you stop, and you think, and you decide that you are not interested... well, there will be nothing more I can ask of you than that."

For a few moments, everyone was silent. The green-haired and black-haired man looked at each other, and Karen just stared at the ground. Finally, a brown haired man in the back, who I hadn't noticed at first, spoke up. "C'mon, guys! He's got money, he's got the skill, he's got the smarts! I wanna see his face, too, but who gives a fuck about that? He's right about one thing- we can't keep this shit up!"

"Tamaki!" began Karen angrily, but I raised a hand.

"I do not expect an answer now, nor do I expect you to answer as one. Tomorrow evening, at eight pm, the Britannian Army will be transporting Suzaku Kururugi to a prison cell. Kururugi was falsely accused of slaying Prince Clovis- evidence was falsified, all testimony he and others gave in his defense were ignored, and he is now to be tried by a military tribunal, made up of Purists who would kill him just for being Japanese. All because Britannia cannot control its own people- in its fear of this... 'Circle' group, they have selected a scapegoat, to give the illusion that they are in control of the situation.

"Suzaku Kururugi is Japanese. He is a _nipponjin_," I declared, the Japanese rolling elegantly off my tongue. "He is an honorary Britannian as well. I must admit, I do not care for this fact. I do not like that he has set aside his heritage to make his own life easier. But he is no murderer. He is a good man, and he is being sent to his death so that Britannia can shift the blame for the crime on Japan. So they can make the Japanese out to be honorless assassins. I will not permit that."

The monorail pulled up to the station. "If you wish to aid me in this, send me a message before three pm tomorrow to let me know. Q-1 has a number you can reach me at. Now, if you would... kindly depart. I will see you, or not, as the case may be, tomorrow. But whether you join me or not, whether you choose to ally yourselves with me, or go it alone... know that no matter your decision, I respect it, and I respect you. Few have the courage to stand and fight for what they believe in. It is admirable."

The doors hissed open. The green-haired man and the brown-haired one (Tamaki, I believe was his name?) left immediately, but the leader and Karen stayed behind. The leader stepped forward, and offered his hand. "I am not sure if I'm going to help you yet, but... I respect what you're trying to do, Zero. My name's Ohgi Kaname." I took his hand, and shook it. He smiled slightly, and then stepped off the train. Then I turned to Karen.

"Did you want to say something, Q-1?" I asked calmly.

Karen stepped forward, and offered her hand as well. "Karen Kouzuki," she said quietly.

I shook it. "A pleasure, Ms. Kouzuki." She opened her mouth, as though she wanted to say more, then shook her head gently, and left.

_

* * *

Everything's riding on this,_ I mused as I polished my welding goggles. _Suzaku and my vengeance... the two go hand in hand. My plan is solid, but... this isn't a game of chess. This is no game. This is taking my life into my own hands, this is a gamble with fate on the line._

I placed the goggles back in my briefcase, and slid the suitcase into my closet. For now, that would do, but I would need to come up with a better hiding spot.

*Beep beep! Beep beep!* My phone was ringing. I'd set up my phone to respond to two different numbers- one for my regular self, Lelouch, and one for Zero. The ringtone was indicating that this call was for Zero. I picked up. "Yes?"

"Zero? It's Karen."

I sat down on my bed. "If you wanted to give me your answer, a text message would have sufficed... has something come up?"

"Not... exactly. I was just... bothered by something."

"Ask."

"How do you know that Private Kururugi is innocent?"

_Because I know Suzaku like no one else alive,_ I thought. _Because he's been my friend for years. I know his pride, his nobility, his downright stupid chivalry. He wouldn't, in a thousand years, do something like that. And because I killed Clovis myself._ I shook my head. Such thoughts were of no use. "Because I have proof, Karen. Proof that the military would never admit, but that proves, without a shadow of a doubt, that the Private is innocent."

"...You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?" asked Karen in a soft voice. _She's offended that I'm withholding it,_ I realized.

"Karen. This task, this mission I have proposed... it is one of faith. If you cannot trust me, I cannot lead you." I paused only a moment as I thought. "Your leader, Ohgi... he sometimes gives you orders that seem foolish, or strange, does he not?"

"...Yes, he does."

"And when all is said and done, it turns out that they were _not_ foolish- that they were based on information that he had, and you didn't. Is this correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"And yet you followed them. You followed them because you _trust_ him. You follow them because you know he knows things you don't, because sometimes there really is no time to explain everything- you just have to trust in your leader, and follow their orders. I could tell you what my evidence is. I don't think it would even impair the mission if I did. But that's not what this is about. This is about you taking a chance... you going out on a limb, and _trusting_ me, and watching your trust be rewarded. This is about a leap of faith, Karen."

"I... I see," she answered weakly.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Y-yes."

"Then I must say farewell, I'm afraid- there is much to be done before the mission tomorrow."

"W-wait!" exclaimed Karen as I was about to switch off my phone. "I... I have my answer. I'm in, Zero. I'm with you."

I grinned. "Excellent. I will send you the location for our meeting tomorrow, then. Take care." I hung up.

* * *

The next day passed with agonizing slowness. All the preparation was done. I'd had to Geass several people to set things up, but that had taken very little time at all. I leaned against the fence that surrounded the edges of the roof, and watched the girl with the Geass to mark on the wall make another day's mark. Day five.

_What a strange power... to warp another's mind to follow your command. The power of kings, the green-haired girl had called it as she gave it to me. Power, in exchange for one wish... a wish she never even got to tell me before she died. What was her wish? What wish could she possibly need help with, when she could pass around power like this so freely?_ I shook my head. It didn't matter anymore. She was dead. "That was then, this is now," as they say.

"There you are, Lulu!" called a voice from behind. I jumped in surprised, and turned around quickly. Shirley chuckled. "Scared you, did I?"

"I was lost in thought," I answered simply.

Shirley cocked her head. "You're always lost in thought, Lulu, but you never _jump_ when you're called back to the real world. Are you... okay?" She frowned slightly, and walked over to me, and leaned on the fence. "You've been pretty distant lately. Always thinking about something else, not wanting to go out with the group... you've been coming to Student Council, so no one's said anything... but really, Lulu, we worry about you." She froze, and began to blush. "I-I mean, Rivalz and Milly really miss you, and... and..." She trailed off without finishing.

Guilt stabbed at me. I'd been so busy playing Zero that I'd neglected my friends entirely. _When did this happen?_ I asked myself. _This whole thing... it was just supposed to be preparation. Going to school, student council, even my friends... they were just something to pass the time while I waited for my vengeance. When did they start to really matter? When did they become so important to me?_

_I mean, I'm trying to change the _world_ here, aren't I?_ I thought. _So why should I feel guilty for leaving my friends to start a revolution? Why... why do I care?_ I blinked, and suddenly my head began to swim. "I... I..." I stammered, grabbing my head. _Mother and Nunnally are dead because of Britannia. If I don't do something, Suzaku will be too. But... but if I really do start this war, if I really do take the fight to Britannia... what will happen to everyone here? To Milly, to Rivalz and Nina... to Shirley? They'll be pureblooded Britannians in a land that hates them. Ashford Academy will be one of the first places anti-Britannian terrorists would hit._

I shook my head, trying to clear it, but it only got worse. It was like floating in a sea of black, I couldn't tell what way was up. Shirley said something, but it didn't register, I couldn't make it out. Nothing made sense. I reached out to grab the railing but it wasn't there, it was below me, it was above me. My eyes were spinning, and I felt something go horribly wrong. I stumbled, and something hit me in the side- the fence. I went over it, and then I was falling, and then... blackness.

* * *

A cliffhanger ending. I generally try not to do those, but there's really no way to fit the resolution of this situation in this chapter. I'll make it clear next chapter, but he didn't pass out because he was thinking so hard XD He hit a bit of a logical conundrum, a contradiction in his thoughts and behavior, and while that was happening, he was hit by an unrelated bout of nausea and dizziness. The two put together made him lose his balance, stumble, and fall off the roof. Ouch.

So I'm gonna be flying across country on Monday, and ending up in my new home. From one thing and another, I won't have all my stuff when I first get there... but I'll make sure to have my computer, so that you guys will get your Tuesday update. Don't worry, I'm on top of it.

Until next time!


	6. The Grand Debut

Alright folks, another chapter. In fact, your first ever regular Tuesday update! First of many, is the plan. This one's pretty huge, both length-wise, and in how much important stuff happens. Major plot points for you readers and reviewers to critique. We got a fair few questions to address, so let's get to that.

Several people wrote in to request a better description of the new Zero outfit. I am happy to oblige. First, we have the face. This is pretty simple- it's just a black balaclava (also known as a ski mask) with a hole over the eyes, for Gaspar to see out of. On his eyes he wears a pair of welder's goggles- basically, thick goggles that are heavily tinted. If you know the Engineer from Team Fortress 2 (or are just willing to Google Image him), basically the goggles he wears. Gaspar's goggles, however, are kinda high-tech. He can adjust them so that they become completely, for when he wants to use his Geass on people. He keeps the control for that on his belt.

His pants are very simple- they're just plain black pants. His boots are black combat boots. On his chest, he wears a black jacket. The jacket is pretty thin (he wouldn't want to get too hot), and buttons up the front. All along the edges- the very end of the sleeves, and also along where the buttons are- it is white. Again, to compare to a well-known character, basically like what Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist wears under his red cloak. He also wears black gloves.

And finally, on top of all that, he wears a royal blue cloak. This is the one that's pretty hard to describe, but I'll try my best. Basically, it's a blue cloth that wraps around his shoulders, and hangs down to just below his elbows. Closest thing I can compare it to is Ishida Uryuu's little cloak in Bleach- that white thing over his shirt that covers his shoulders, and the top of his chest. Gaspar's cloak is about twice as long as that, blue with a little silver decoration, and has a little patch over his heart. The patch is a white rectangle with five blue plus signs.

And if you're curious about the patch... it's actually Gaspar being a little smartass. A white flag with five blue plus signs is the International Maritime Signal Flag for "zero". Har har har. Really, the whole costume is just a collection of symbolism- the cloak to indicate a noble, the welding goggles to indicate a working-class man, the balaclava and boots to indicate a soldier, and so on.

I gotta be honest- I really like his outfit (and I hated the original Zero's outfit), but in the grand scheme of things, it's really not very important. If enough people tell me they don't like it, I might be willing to go back to the old outfit.

Wow, that took more space than I expected. This chapter's pretty long, too, so let's get too that. Okay, story time!

* * *

I blinked. _Where... am I?_ The ceiling was white, and I could see some kind of long curtains hanging from either side. I tried to sit up, but my head swam, and my vision went black for a second, so I slumped back down.

"Lelouch! Thank god... how do you feel?" asked Milly, stepping into view.

"A little... out of it, truth be told, Madam President," I admitted.

"Not so out of it that you can't be a smartass, I see," she grinned. Then the grin faded. "Do you remember what happened?"I paused, and then shook my head. "You fell, off of the roof. Shirley said you were acting really weird, like you'd been drugged or something." She paused, and I could tell she was trying to find a way to say something tactfully that was not very tactful at all. "The nurse ran a few tests... Lelouch, you're running yourself ragged. When was the last time you ate anything? Or slept?"

I blinked in surprise. _I... I had breakfast this morning, right? Oh... no, I was securing some outfits for our rescue of Suzaku,_ I realized. _But I had dinner last night... no, I was putting a hacker under my Geass so that he would hack the city's television network tonight. _As far as sleep... I'd _tried_ to sleep a couple of times, but every time, I woke up in an hour or less after vivid nightmares of all the dead bodies in Shinjuku... of that girl, who'd taken a bullet for me... of what would happen to me if I screwed all this up. I was a mess.

Milly watched my face, and though she couldn't read my thoughts, of course, she seemed to get the gist of it. She sighed. "Lelouch... do you remember what I told you, four years ago? When Nunnally died... I told you that you had to live. That for Nunnally's sake, you couldn't just give up and die."

I lowered my eyes. Milly was a prankster, a joker, and a tease, but when it really mattered, she'd always looked out for me. When I was just a kid, carrying the dying body of my crippled sister, she and her family had taken me in, had looked after me. They'd given me a home, a new name, they'd taken care of Nunnally's medical expenses, they'd taken care of _everything_. I'd never asked why, not once... I'd just taken it, crying tears of gratitude.

When I'd been younger, I'd been so openly angry, I'd gotten in all kinds of fights. Sometimes it was because I didn't let things slide, and sometimes it was a fight I'd started all on my own. One time, though, it had been really serious. I'd broken the kid's arm, and I was hauled down to the principal's office. He'd deserved it, but that didn't matter. I was so scared... I knew, I _knew_ that I was going to get expelled. How could they do anything else? I'd thrown the first punch, and the last one, too. There was no one I was getting out of it.

The principal had sat with me, talked with me, lectured me, for fifteen minutes, and then he'd left the office. He had to meet someone, he'd said. And I'd sat there, and waited, dreading his return. I've no idea how long I waited, but when he finally got back, he told me that I was suspended for a week, and then I could come back. I could hardly believe it. It wasn't until a year later that I found out that Milly and her father had talked the principal down... but even without knowing exactly what they'd done, I knew that they had done something.

From that point on, I stopped getting in fights. I owed them that much, and more. They weren't like family, not exactly... but I owed them a debt that I could never repay. And that's why lying to Milly hurt me the most.

"What... made you bring up Nunnally?" I asked softly.

"Karen came to visit you earlier, she was worried about you. I asked her if she knew about anything that might be upsetting you, and she said that she'd stumbled upon you crying over Nunnally's grave a few days ago." She looked down. "Don't be mad at her, Lelouch- she only brought it up because she was scared about what was happening to you. We all were."

I looked away. "I wasn't mad at her," I mumbled. It was true. I just felt like an idiot. God's breath, who just forgets to _eat?_ I had known that the stress was getting to me, the nightmares told me that much, but I hadn't realized just how bad it was. I tried to check my watch, but something tugged at my arm. I glanced at it, and there was a needle in my arm, hooked up to a drip. "...An IV?"

"The nurse said that your body was just... spent," answered Milly sadly. "You can't just not _eat_, Lulu. I'm sure that you've got things going on, but you need to take care of your body." Another awkward silence fell across us. "Lelouch... I'm not trying to pry, but if there's something you need to talk about, I'm always willing to listen."

I gave her a weak smile. "There's nothing to talk about, Milly, I've just been-"

"_Don't_," said Milly sharply, and I fell silent. Her eyes were narrowed, but after a moment, they relaxed, and looked almost sad. "If you don't want to talk, I understand, but don't lie to me, Lelouch." She stood slowly. "It's only 1:15 now. Rest until 3, let the IV do its magic, and then head on home, okay?"

"Milly!" I said as she turned to leave. She stopped, but didn't look back. "I'm... I'm sorry... I owe you better than this."

"Lelouch... you don't owe me anything. This isn't about debt. I'm your friend. And you wouldn't be like this if it wasn't important to you, I know that." She left.

I relaxed, sinking into the mattress. I had only been out for an hour, I hadn't missed any deadlines. Everything was set for tonight. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and checked my messages. Three messages... Ohgi Kaname and his rebels were in. Perfect. Everything was set. _I know I should get some sleep... and I will tonight, after Suzaku is safe, but I can't. I can't right now. Suzaku is the priority._

"Well, you look like hell," declared a sharp voice. I glanced up, and blinked. _Now that is one visitor I did not expect._

"Hello, Ms. Tohsaka." Raleigh Tohsaka was the school's chemistry and medicine teacher. She was intelligent, overqualified (she actually had a doctorate), irreverent, and blunt. She was also my favorite teacher in the school. She wasn't nice, or funny, or anything like that. She was just brilliant, and I respected her.

And in case you were wondering about the name, yes, she was part Japanese as well.

"That's Dr. Tohsaka, Gaspar," she noted, brushing her raven black hair aside with one hand. It was something of a tic of hers- just a motion she made when she was in a certain mood. I had, in fact, invested some time in trying to determine exactly what mood that was, and the only pattern I'd noticed was that she did it when she was correcting people. She did it other times, too, though, so who knew. "I heard you fell off the roof." Pause. "That was a bad idea."

I blinked. "Did you just make a _joke_, professor?" I asked disbelievingly. She flicked a brief, smug smile at me, and then moved over to my IV, and began to adjust the computer that monitored it. "Uhm, professor, I don't think you should mess with that-"

"Gaspar, I am a licensed doctor of medicine, as well as of pharmacy. I graduated from Oxford at the top of my class. I could be working in any hospital in the Empire. I think I'm qualified enough to adjust an IV drip," she answered boredly.

_Holy shit, was that true? I knew she was smart, but... _Oxford_? And two doctorates?_ "With all due respect, professor... what are you doing in a dump like this, then?" I said slowly.

Dr. Tohsaka pressed a few more buttons, and nodded to herself. "I thought you looked pale in class... and your hands shook when you held your pen. Low blood sugar. I should have realized it sooner. As for your question... a friend of mine, one whom I owed a favor, needed a chemistry teacher. So I applied." I opened my mouth, but she cut me off. "That's enough questions, Gaspar. Close your eyes, rest, let the IV do its work. Then get some food in you, and get some sleep. Make sure to spread your eating out- if you eat a lot all at once, you'll just throw it back up."

"I'm really fine, Dr. Tohsaka. I was stupid, I'll be more careful, but I should go now. I can't waste time lying around here," I sat sitting up, and then paused. Something was off. My arms felt... heavy.

"I thought you'd say that," she said, looking amused. "That's why I gave you 8 ccs of morphine."

I blinked heavy. "You... what?" I managed.

"Stubborn and predictable, Gaspar. I can't have my smartest, most irresponsible student wrecking his body with his foolishness. I'll have Shirley drop by when school ends and wake you up. Rest well." Then everything went black.

* * *

Clovis was waiting for me, in my dreams. We were back in the Imperial Garden, sitting at a small white table amongst the sea of flowers and grass, a chess set before us. It was only five turns in, and it was my turn. I had the feeling it had been my turn for a long time. "No rush, Lelouch," commented Clovis with a pleasant smile. He leaned on a gloved hand, and regarded the board calmly.

"I have to be honest, I was expecting a nightmare," I noted dryly.

"Would you prefer a nightmare?" asked Clovis, his eyes sparkling with the hint of a grin. "You've done some pretty bad things in the last few days, Lelouch, but haunting you doesn't seem like what you need right now. You're punishing yourself enough, you don't need my help with that. You could, however, use someone to talk to."

"Punishing myself?"

"Do you really think you just forgot to eat, Lelouch? That you went for more than twenty-four hours without food _absentmindedly_? That's not what happened, and you know it. It was subconscious, but you _chose_ not to eat. Because you feel guilty." He turned his gaze to the garden, staring at the flowers. "It's a common reaction, of course. You'd never killed a person before. It's bothering you." He smiled faintly. "That's a good thing. It's how you know you're still human."

"More than twenty-four hours? But I had lunch yest- oh." I didn't, did I? I hadn't had lunch that day either. I reached for a pawn, and then stopped. "Why chess?"

Clovis raised an eyebrow. "It's what we always play, isn't it? You had no complaints at the start of the game. If you don't like it, we could do something else, though."

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. It's just... well, I'd always thought of chess as a metaphor for war."

"Isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but it's such a _bad_ one. Real soldiers don't always follow orders. Real soldiers aren't just pieces of wood. They're living beings, they have feelings, they have thoughts. In chess, you can't move into check, but in reality, there are countless examples of leaders doing just that."

"Leaders moving into check?" smiled Clovis.

"You know what I mean," I answered, but chuckled. "It's an attempt to make something simple that is inherently complicated. There are only two sides in chess, but life is never that simple. The only thing that chess really gets right is that there is no such thing as real peace."

My brother frowned. "That's rather pessimistic, don't you think?"

"Well, it's depressing, I know that," I sighed. "But I mean that there are always conflicts. Maybe not war, but just because you're not at war doesn't mean you're at peace. Border disputes, espionage, riots, armed resistances... there's never been real peace."

"That's a rather strict definition of peace, Lelouch. Peace is not an absence of conflict. Peace is not everything in the world being in perfect harmony." He shook his head with a smile. "If that's what it were, no one would try for it, because it's obvious that it's impossible. Peace, Lelouch... peace is knowing where you stand, and being okay with it."

"Is it... really that simple?" I said, hesitating. "Is peace that subjective, that easy to obtain?"

"You think it's easy to be content with how things are?" smiled Clovis. He checked his watch. "Ah... we will have to continue this game later, Lelouch. You have things to do, I'm sure of that." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I glanced up at a smiling face with closed eyes and soft brown hair.

"Nunnally...?" I asked.

"What did you call me, Lulu?" I blinked, and I was back in the nurse's office. Shirley was standing over me, smiling. "You must have been having a nice dream, Lelouch. You looked... relaxed. Peaceful. I haven't seen you like that for a while."

"Relaxed, maybe, but not peaceful... not yet," I mumbled. "Thanks for waking me, Shirley."

She blushed, and turned away. "C-couldn't let you sleep all day, could I? Dr. Tohsaka asked me to wake you when school was over, so..."

"I appreciate it." I glanced up at the IV- the bag was empty. I pulled out the feed, and opened and closed my hand a couple of times, testing my strength. Good enough.

"You know, Lulu, you really scared me back there, when you... fell," Shirley said quietly.

I stood slowly, rising off the bed, and pulled my sleeve back over my arm. "I'm... sorry about that. I've just been so busy, I've been neglecting other parts of my life, I guess." I gave her a smile. "I'll try to be around more." She blushed more. She was so strange in that way... she wasn't shy, exactly, but she was always timid around me. Perhaps my record of getting in fights weighed on her mind. "But, right now... I've got to go. A friend needs my help. An old friend."

Her face went more serious, and she nodded solemnly. "Go get 'em, Lulu!"

I grinned. "You know it." I left the nurse's office, and headed out the main entrance. It was a lull in school traffic- everyone who went home right after school was gone already, but it was still too early for club members to go home, so there was almost no one else around. I pulled out my phone, and texted to Ohgi and the rest where they should meet me to begin the operation.

Time to go save a friend, and declare a war.

* * *

"Zero, they're letting us through!" announced Karen, though it was clear from her voice that she could hardly believe it... and that she was still scared. I didn't say anything, I just waited in the dark.

Shinjuku had been simple, relatively speaking. Tap into communications, and just react in real time to Clovis's moves. An uncomplex plan that was easy to execute. Tonight, though, tonight was a grand gamble. I had a hacker under Geass watching the procession, who would hack all TVs on buildings along the route the convoy was taking. The car I was riding in was, in fact, Prince Clovis's car, which I had gone some length to obtain. I had studied videos and interviews with Jeremiah Gottwald, so that I could predict his reactions.

And, of course, I'd had to set things up for our escape. That had been a lot of work, as well- setting up a monorail car to be undergoing maintenance right under the path of the convoy, setting Ohgi up with a rescue Knightmare so that we could jump down to the monorail, and loading the trump card into Prince Clovis's car. It was all going to pay off now, though.

I felt the car roll to a stop. We had arrived. "Come out, you who dare sully His Highness's carriage!" shouted Lord Jeremiah. I snapped my fingers, and the curtain in front of me burst into flame, and incinerated to ash in mere moments.

There was a long, breathless pause as the soldiers, the media, and the crowd stared in amazement at my figure. I gazed back through my welding goggles, savoring the moment. _This is it._ I took a deep breath. "I am Zero!" I shouted, and the small voice amplifier on my throat made me as loud as a megaphone.

I noted with satisfaction a reporter who had his camera trained on me, and was speaking very quickly, though I couldn't hear him from where I was standing. I turned my gaze to Suzaku, who was staring at me as though I was some kind of hallucination. _I am no illusion, Suzaku. I'm here to return the favor._

"That's all well then, Zero! This is the end of your little show!" shouted Lord Jeremiah, grinning.

"The end, Lord Jeremiah? No. This is the _beginning_ of my show. Stay tuned." I grinned, and snapped my fingers. As I did so, I pressed a button on the remote I held in my other hand, which was hidden under my cloak. The large cargo area behind me burst open, revealing a large device... one that was very familiar to both myself and the Interim-Steward.

"_What?_" gasped Gottwald, staring at the device in horror. _Yes, Jeremiah. You never learned what was really inside this device, did you? It was a secret that Clovis took to his grave... the capsule's true contents. To you, this is a massive container of poison gas._ I grinned widely, but unfortunately no one else could see it, hidden as it was by my balaclava. Suzaku lunged forward, no doubt recognizing it, but his electric restraints crackled to life, and he fell back again.

I watched Lord Jeremiah tremble in horror as he stared at the device. He drew his gun, and leveled it at me. "Go ahead, Jeremiah. Fire. You know you won't miss... not from this distance."

His hand trembled, and he slowly lowered the pistol. "What do you want... Zero?" he demanded, his voice weak.

"I propose a trade. This device, for Private Kururugi."

"Impossible!" growled Gottwald. "This man killed Prince Clovis. I cannot hand him over!"

"Did he now?" I asked, my voice amused. "I took a look at the evidence that you have gathered, Lord Jeremiah. A pistol with prints... and that's it? That's so easily faked it's actually amusing. Why not use _real_ evidence, like the security footage from the Prince's command center? Don't pretend that it doesn't exist."

"It _doesn't_ exist!" snapped Lord Jeremiah. "The assassin erased all security records, destroyed all the evidence!"

"Did he, Lord Jeremiah? Or did you?" My voice was smug- this was _fun._ The man was following the script more perfectly than I could have dreamed. It was like setting a mouse trap and learning that the mouse would walk into it even if there was no cheese...

"What... are you...?" stammered Jeremiah, unable to follow my logic.

"Here is the truth, Lord Jeremiah- the _military_ destroyed the security camera footage. They destroyed it because they did not dare show it to the world. If others saw it, they would _know_ that the army was lying- that they were pinning the crime on an innocent man! The true perpetrator was a high-ranking member of the military, an officer... and if it became known that there were traitors so high in the ranks, the military would be _ruined!_"

"A likely story!" sneered the Interim-Steward. "And yet you have no evidence to back up your claim!" Hook, line, and sinker.

"Why, of course I do, Lord Jeremiah," I answered calmly, and his face paled. "I managed to get a copy of the security records before they were erased." I raised a hand, and gestured at the massive TV that covered the surface of a skyscraper to the side of the road. "Behold."

The TV had been displaying AEN News, but suddenly, it flicked, and changed. Now it showed Clovis's command room, from the view of a security camera in the ceiling. Clovis was sitting in his chair, in the middle of the room, and several guards and officers were standing about.

Suddenly, there was a *boom* as the door was kicked open, and a man with blue hair and a goatee kicked in the door. He wore a Britannian officer uniform, and there was a gun in his hands. He raised the gun, and began to fire.

Two guards fell before they knew what was going on, and Prince Clovis jumped out of his chair. "_Protect the prince!_" shouted one of the guard, and he fired at the gunman. The blue-haired assassin didn't even blink as bullets hit him in the chest. He shot another few guards, and then spun, and turned his gun on the Prince.

"_For the Circle!_" he shouted, and then fired. Clovis fell to the ground, and then the assassin did the same.

A few of the guards scrambled to their feet, coming out from behind cover or up from the ground. "_My Prince!_" shouted one of them, and they all ran for Clovis. Then the video ended, and the screen went black.

The crowd simply sat in stunned silence in the wake of the video. "The man's name was Lieutenant Matthias Shaw, leader of the army's Group CA. Well, Jeremiah?" I asked, gesturing at the TV. "What is your explanation for that? Where in that video did you see Private Kururugi?"

It was all a trick, of course. The footage was genuine, but if I had let it play a little while longer, it would have revealed that Clovis hadn't been hit by the shot- he had just passed out in terror. Within a few minutes, the guards had him on his feet again. I had, indeed, deleted all their security records for the day when I killed Clovis, so that they wouldn't see me, his real killer. I hadn't imagined at the time that this stolen video would come in such handy...

Lord Jeremiah's face was a portrait of horror. "No..." he gasped. "No, that's not possible! That video can't exist! It couldn't...!"

I narrowed my eyes. Time for the killing blow. "But I'm not done yet, Lord Jeremiah. There is more truth yet to be revealed." The crowd murmured in astonishment, and the Interim-Steward was too stunned to keep me from proceeding. "Private Kururugi was set up... but it was not simply set up by the military. The Circle is behind these lies as well. Their agent, a traitor within the military, accused the Private, falsified evidence, and kept those who could prove his innocence from testifying! The Circle set up another to take the fall for their crime, and they almost succeeded!"

"That's ridiculous!" answered Lord Jeremiah automatically. "I headed that investigation myself, handled all interviews, and gathered the evidence." Then he froze in horror.

"Exactly," I grinned, "my point, Lord Jeremiah."

This time, it wasn't a crowd murmur. The crowd _roared_ in anger and astonishment. I let the anger and betrayal seethe for a few moments, and then I raised my hands, and the crowd fell silent. _Good god,_ I thought, _they're hanging on my every word. I didn't even have to make a sound, I just raised my hands, and they quieted._ "Lord Jeremiah... _you_ are the Circle's spy in the military. You deleted the security records. You accused Suzaku Kururugi of the murder _knowing_ he was innocent because you were covering the Circle's trail. And then you faked the evidence, quieted witnesses, and did everything you could to make sure that an innocent man was sentenced to death."

"T-this is ridiculous!" shouted Lord Jeremiah. "You have to show _proof_ for claims like these!" _Does this man never learn?_

"Jeremiah Gottwald, I have shown proof for every claim I've made thus far!" I exclaimed, spreading my arms dramatically. The crowd roared their approval, and the Interim-Steward trembled. "But, it is as you say. I have not proven you to be the spy yet. I could do so, but time is short. So you have two options- stand here and be proven a traitor and a terrorist, or release Suzaku Kururugi, and I will leave. What will it be, Jeremiah?" I demanded. "Face your judgement like a man, or-" I switched my welding goggles to transparent, and activated my Geass "-[let my men, Private Kururugi and I leave unharmed and unhindered!]-"

The Geass took a second to take hold, and then Jeremiah nodded solemnly. "-{Very well. Let them go!}-"

"B-but sir!" began one of the guards, but Lord Gottwald spun on him furiously.

"-{_Are you disobeying my orders?_}-" he shouted, and the man flinched, and stepped aside. "-{Let Private Kururugi go!}-" The guards lowered their rifles, and one of them hesitantly took off Suzaku's handcuffs. I stepped off of Clovis's car, and walked to meet Suzaku. Karen stepped out of the car, wearing the outfit of a royal driver, and followed alongside me. Jeremiah was shouting furiously at someone else, but I paid them no mind.

"You're-" began Suzaku as we met, but his collar restraint was still active, and it zapped him into silence.

"You are still collared, I see... we will take care of that once we are well away. Please endure it until then."

"Zero," interrupted Karen, "it's time."

I nodded. "Well then." I pulled a remote from under my coat, and pressed a button. Behind me on the car, the massive device hummed to life, and the large pistons fired inward.

Someone shouted "Run!" and the crowd began to scatter, screaming. I glanced back at the Britannian forces, who were now fighting amongst themselves, and nodded. Then I grabbed Suzaku's arm, ran to the edge of the roadway, and jumped over it. Karen followed right behind.

The freefall was terrifying, but thrilling at the same time. I glanced down, and watched Ohgi fire a net into place to catch up. _It worked. It really worked. We did it, and we're going to get out alive._ A crazy grin spread across my face. I had never been so excited in my whole life. With a video and a bluff, I'd taken Britannia on, and I'd _won._ And I'd done it on _national TV._ I could do this. I really could. I could change the world.

I heard the bang, and I looked up with a smile. The air was filled with little pieces of colored paper. The perfect way to add insult to injury, I thought. I'd considered filling with capsule with colored gas, so that it would actually look like poison gas when it opened up... but after a little thought, I discarded that idea. I didn't want to appear as a terrorist (even if I technically was one). So instead, I'd filled the device with confetti. Harmless, fun confetti. The military would have fun explaining why they were too terrified to move against me when I had what turned out to be the world's most intimidating party popper.

We hit the net, and it stretched, and then dropped us into the waiting monorail cab. I glanced up, and saw Ohgi climb in as well. "Tamaki! Go, go!" he shouted into his radio. The monorail hummed to life, and we took off.

No one followed. With all the chaos, I wasn't even sure anyone had seen us leave.

* * *

We had gotten away safely, and hid in the rubble of a ruined building in Shinjuku. According to the news, the rest of Tokyo Settlement was in an uproar over Lord Jeremiah's apparent treachery. There were riots in the streets, and the former Interim-Secretary had been apprehended pending trial.

He wasn't a spy for the Circle, of course. How could he be, when the Circle didn't even really exist? But he had led the charge on the prosecution of Suzaku, and the military would now make him into a scapegoat to avoid public wrath. They'd claim that the investigation, and his false accusations, were all his idea, and for his "betrayal" they would sentence him to death.

I glanced at Suzaku, who had been staring at me for a while now. It was just him and I in the room, as I'd asked the others to give us a little time alone. "It looks like they treated you rather poorly, Private Kururugi," I noted with a frown. "Do you need anything? Food, water? Clothes?"

"I don't like it, Zero," said Suzaku, breaking his long silence. "That trick with the poison gas back there..."

I sighed sadly. "Believe me, Private... I don't either. You must have seen for yourself, all that 'bomb' contained was harmless confetti. I had to bluff like that just to get them to listen to me. No, listen to my _words_, Private," I demanded sharply as Suzaku opened his mouth. "Look at me. You _know_ Britannia would never have taken that evidence. They planted your finger prints on the murder weapon, they ignored every witness that tried to provide testimony! And unless my eyes are fooling me, they beat you to get their answers as well! You _know_ they would not have taken my testimony! I regret that I had to scare them like that, I really do, but how else would they have _listened_ to me?"

Suzaku pondered this for a moment, and then looked up at me with serious eyes. "What did they do to you, Zero?"

I blinked. "W-what?" I answered, confused.

"What did Britannia do that you hate it so much?"

"I never said-"

"You didn't _have_ to say it. Your words, your actions, your every move betrays your anger. So I will ask you again- what did Britannia do to you, Zero, that made you hate it so much?" His face was calm and steady, but his eyes were intense.

"What _didn't_ they do, Private?" I snarled, my hands going up. "They killed my family! They burned the land down around my feet, killing those I'd come to love and cherish! They annihilated Japan, and now they lord over its people like we were _dirt_, like we were rats that they barely tolerated! What did Britannia do to _you_ that you love it so much?"

Suzaku lowered his eyes. "I feel sorry for you, Zero." I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I just _gaped_ at my old friend. "I went through the same thing you did. All of us did. An old friend of mine, my best friend... he wasn't even Japanese. He was a Britannian citizen, visiting Japan, and he got the same treatment. He stood and stared in disbelief as his own country poured bombs on his head." _Good god, he was talking about __**me**__._

"He went through it too, Zero, and at first, he was swearing revenge. But after a little while, the anger settled down, and he got on with his life. We all did. What was done to us was wrong, but if you let it go, and move forward, you can make something of your life. What you're doing only continues the cycle of hatred and vengeance."

_You're __**wrong**__,_ I wanted to yell. _I didn't just "get on with my life"! I'm right here, doing what needs to be done! Britannia. Must. Fall! Why can't you see that?_ I calmed my raging thoughts, and took a deep breath. "All we want is our rightful country back, Private. I hate Britannia. I hate them with the fire of a thousand suns, and perhaps more still. But I do not hate her people. The citizens of Britannia are a proud, noble people, and in my efforts to change this land I will do everything in my power to keep from involving them. This land is our land. This land is _your_ land, Suzaku Kururugi. Will you not fight for it?"

"I will. In my own way." He turned, and began to walk away.

"Wait...! Where are you going?" I exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"My court-martial will begin in just under an hour," he replied, still walking.

I clenched my fist. "Are you an _idiot_?" I snapped, unable to help myself. "The military was going to execute you just to keep its good name! They beat you, lied to you, betrayed you, just like they beat and lie to the Japanese people!"

He turned his head, a slight smile on his face. "That old friend of mine... he used to call me an idiot, too. Perhaps I am one. But I don't believe there is any point to changing the world through violence. I will change Britannia from the inside... and I will do it peacefully." Then he turned fully around, and stared at me. "It's too bad, really... if you just let go of your anger, you really could be a good person. Better than me by far." Then he walked out.

I clenched my teeth, holding back my anger as long as I could, and then I turned to a crumbling wall, and smashed through it with a gloved fist. "_Goddamnit!_"

* * *

Poor Gaspar, he really almost converted Suzaku. But Suzaku, even if he doesn't have the problem with Gaspar's methods that he had with Lamperouge's, still fundamentally disagrees with the idea of fighting a war to free Japan. Small note- so in the anime, Lamperouge plays this part like "Ends justify the means, come to me my loyal servant, we will crush Britannia." Did anyone else get annoyed by that? I mean seriously, if he knows Suzaku so well, if they're such old friends, he should probably know that he wouldn't respond well to the Batman Supervillain Pitch. I thought it was lame, anyway. It was pretty clear Suzaku didn't like what he was hearing, but Lamperouge just kept going...

Poor Jeremiah. Sure, he was arrogant, and mean, and racist, but now the whole world thinks he's a traitor and a spy for a group that doesn't even exist. I was tempted to invoke "Orange," but I think it works better this way. The Circle will continue to be a presence that Gaspar uses to manipulate public opinion. After all, why would you get mad about a bunch of armed "Heroes of Justice" when there's a shadowy group that has infiltrated your ranks and is trying to assassinate all your leaders?

Gaspar created the Circle pretty carelessly, and now they're benefiting him far more than he ever expected. I'm playing with the idea of having some award-winning investigative journalist do a big story on the Circle, I think that could be pretty interesting.

One more thing that I meant to address earlier. You will note that Karen is... well, spelled Karen, instead of Kallen. This is because I think "Kallen" was a stupid translation, frankly. The letter "l" doesn't exist in the Japanese language, as you may well know. They pronounch Lelouch's name "Rurushu," after all. So why would Karen, who is Japanese, have a name that can't even exist in her own language?

Personally, I suspect that the original idea was to have her Britannian name be Kallen Stadtfeld, and her Japanese name be Karen Kouziki, but the translators decided two different names would be confusing. I agree with them, it would be confusing. But they chose the wrong name to go with. I'm not going to give a character a name that logically they wouldn't even be able to pronounce -_-

Send me your reviews, your comments, your questions. I will answer what I can, and post them in a future chapter if I think that others would like to hear the answers as well. Until next time, folks!


	7. Deal with a Devil

Alright, folks, welcome back to another chapter! This one is a bit more slow paced- after all the excitement in Chapter Six, I figure that to be a good thing. Alright, questions and comments time.

I've gotten some interestin' comments on Suzaku, both on how I've portrayed him, and what he might be like going forward. This story is, of course, first person, from, Lelouch's perspective. He was the main character in CG, and he is even more so here. Suzaku has a reduced role, but he will still be one of the most important characters- I do not intend to kill him off or blow him off in order to make Lelouch's plans easier.

I also, notably, will make him a somewhat different character. He will not be a suicidal death seeker (though his guilt will weigh on him heavily, as before), and I don't want him to just be a whiner either. I want to emphasize the contrast- Suzaku wants to change Britannia, and Gaspar has decided that it is too corrupt to fix, and wants to destroy it.

That is going to be the basis for the decisions they make. It bothered me, personally, that in the anime Suzaku really didn't do a hell of a lot to help his people, despite that being his premise. I mean yes, he was going to choose Area 11 as his personal area if he ever made it to Knight of One, but there's a hell of a lot he could have done in the meantime, and totally didn't.

Those of you worried about dear Lord Jeremiah, fret not- we will see him again. It will probably be a while, but he's too interesting to just kill.

As far as Gaspar's romantic interests... I am not a shipper, I don't have any particular vision. In my mind, all have their positives- C.C. is his confidant, Karen is his protector and knight, Shirley is a devoted and innocent love, and Milly just has known him for forever, and always been looking out for him. I certainly will do more with Milly, I think she got shortchanged in CG, but I'm not sure who he'll really end up with.

If you do have other questions, or good reasons why Lulu should end up with one girl or another (_no Nina_, I freaking hate her), send me an email, or a PM, or submit a review! I love reader input.

* * *

I shut the door with a sigh. It had been a long... long day. I'd picked up a burger on the way home, and devoured it- the man who thought of putting onion rings on a burger must have been some sort of god- and then staggered back to my apartment. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was, having missed so much sleep. I flicked on the lights, and- _wait. The lights are already on. I know I turned them off before I left._

"Welcome back, Lelouch," declared a bored voice. I turned around, away from the door, and stared at the figure lying on my bed.

It was the woman. The green-haired woman who'd given me my Geass. The woman who Britannia was searching so hard for. Also, the woman who took a bullet for me and should therefore be _dead_. I paused, thought, and frowned. My mouth opened, and then closed again. "...I really cannot think of anything to say to this," I admitted.

She smirked. "Lelouch Gaspar, formally Lelouch vi Britannia, discarded prince, and self-contained whirlwind of rage wrapped in smug intellect and arrogance, is speechless? Now I've seen everything."

My mind raced. _How could she know all this? She'd seen me _once_, and she'd managed to learn my name, my address, and... and get a fairly accurate analysis of my character, as much as I hate to admit it. She was shot _in the head_! It's been five days since then, she shouldn't even be conscious yet, let alone with enough presence of mind to track me down! And even then, that's assuming the bullet miraculously missed all the crucial parts of her brain, which... _I stopped my train of thought. It was getting me nowhere. "You've been in my head, haven't you?"

She looked pleased. "So you're not a complete idiot after all. Yes, I have. When we made that contract, when I gave you your Geass, I saw some of your thoughts and memories."

My eyes narrowed. "_How much_ of my memories?" I hissed.

"Down, tiger. Just enough to understand the sort of man you are," she answered boredly, turning to look at the ceiling.

"So you have some unnatural powers of your own. A Geass?" I set down my suitcase containing my Zero disguise, and pulled up a chair. After all I'd been through lately, having a talk with an unkillable mind reading woman really didn't seem that strange.

"This apartment is so _small_," she complained, ignoring my question. "And this bed is uncomfortable, no one uses spring mattresses anymore."

I twitched. "If you've been in my head, you know that I do _not_ tolerate being trifled with. This is my home. That is my bed. I note, as well, that you are wearing my clothes. _Answer the question_."

"Stab me, then, little boy. You think I haven't been stabbed before?" she sighed. In my pocket, I gripped my butterfly knife tightly. "It hurts, of course, but not much more than that. I've taken far worse than you could ever dish out, young prince."

I snapped. In one motion, I rose and lunged, flicking my blade open with one hand. I grabbed her by the shoulder, and stood over her, holding the blade with a furious gleam in my eye. "_Don't. Fuck. With. Me._"

She didn't blink, just made eye contact for a few moments, and then looked away with disinterest. "Arrogant. Short tempered. I must say, I'm disappointed." She closed her eyes. "Intelligent, but not nearly so much as you think. I've had enough playing for one night, little boy. I'll talk to you again in the morning."

She had me beat. I closed my knife with a flick, and slid it back into my pocket. She'd played the part of the arrogant bitch perfectly- aloof, dismissive, and disinterested. I'd dealt with arrogant bitches before- they tended to back down quickly the moment things got serious. But with this girl... I'd nearly cut her throat, and she hadn't so much as blinked. I hadn't been going to, of course- it was just a threat, just to get her attention, but from her reaction... I could tell that she wouldn't have much cared if I did.

_What was I thinking, anyway? Girl gets shot in the head, and five days later there's not even a scar from it. What did I think a knife would do? What reason would she have to fear a blade?_ I slumped back into my chair. She was the real deal. She was something... more than human. And I, as ever, was behaving like an idiot.

I bundled up some clothes for a pillow, and fell asleep on the floor. If I had any dreams, I forgot them by the time I woke up again.

* * *

I woke up at 9:30, feeling a hell of a lot better. It was Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about school. So there was nothing to distract me from the issue of the seemingly immortal woman sleeping on my bed.

My apartment was small- it was just a decent-sized bedroom, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. The main reason it was small was because I paid for it all myself- between my gambling and some smart investing, I had enough of an income to support myself, while still saving up. The Ashfords had offered to pay for it, but I had politely declined. I already owed them a great debt, and I didn't want any more favors. I wanted to make my own way.

I went to the bathroom, took a shower, and changed into a fresh set of clothes. I'll say this for the girl, she slept like a log. I moved to the kitchen, got some ice water, and then sat down at my desk and started on my homework.

It was a little past noon before the girl finally rose. There was no grand ceremony- one moment, she was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, and the next, her eyes were widen open and she was standing up. Eerie.

"Good morning. Or afternoon, I suppose," I said. I paused. "I apologize for my behavior last night. I was in a foul mood from the events of the day, but that is no excuse."

She cocked her head inquisitively. "Oh? Your little outing did not go well?"

I frowned, and narrowed my eyes at the unpleasantness of the memory. "Everything went as planned, but the man I stuck my neck out to save turned me down. The operation was an overall success- I seeded distrust and anger in the population, suspicion in the government and military, and made a favorable impression on the world as a whole, but..."

"But you wanted that man. You wanted his abilities." She walked into the kitchen as she spoke, and stuck her head in the fridge. "What was so special about him, that it mattered?"

I paused. I didn't want to give this witch any more than she gave me, and so far, she'd been pretty damn dodgy. Then again, trust was a two-way street. She'd given me my Geass. That was an investment on her part. In return, all I'd given her was a few half-assed answers, and then a few threats. Was it any wonder that she wasn't being very open? If I wanted her to talk to me, I would have to talk to her, first. "It wasn't his abilities. He was an old friend... once, my best friend."

"Ohhhh...?" Her head was still in the refrigerator, and it was muffling her voice a little. "I didn't know you even _had_ any friends, Lelouch. By the way, your fridge sucks. There's nothing good to eat."

That was true. I hadn't gone to the grocery store since before I started playing at Zero, and I was dangerously low on the essentials. I didn't want to go out today, as leaving this girl alone at my apartment was an untenable idea. At least until I knew if she was planning to cooperate with me, I wasn't going to leave her here, where she could do so much damage.

"Y-" I began, and then shook my head. "Will you at least tell me what I should call you?"

"C.C.," she answered, walking back from the kitchen.

"Okay. C.C. How about this? There is a lot you know that I would like to. There are, apparently, things I know that you would, as well. So how about I order a pizza, and we sit down and work things out?"

Her eyes sparkled at my words, and she paused, considering this. "Two pizzas," she said finally. "And drinks."

"Two pizzas it is," I nodded, raising my phone.

* * *

A pizza and a half later, and C.C. and I had mostly worked out our differences. She had given me Geass in order to fulfill a wish of hers, though she was stubbornly refusing to tell me what it was. That the power of Geass was required to fulfill it meant it was probably a very lofty goal indeed, but for now, I could only speculate. Presumably, she would tell me what it was when she thought I was powerful enough to achieve it, and until then, she didn't really care what I did.

As far as her own powers... she was immortal. She didn't age, she didn't die. Something like a bullet to the head would take her out of action for a little while, but never truly kill her. She could also do something with memories? She wasn't very forthcoming on this, but apparently, she could mess with people's heads if she could get her hands (literally) on them or something they were in contact with, like a chair. She also made it clear that she would use these abilities as _she_ saw fit, and was not some minion for me to boss around.

Honestly, it was just as well. I'd seen plenty of movies. Anyone in charge of an immortal soldier inevitably had it turn on them and destroy them.

In turn, I told her what schemes I had done so far, and what I planned for the future. She seemed to approve, as much as she approved of anything I'd said- she called it "amusing" and "worth being around for." The highest praise she gave.

"I suppose the only other important thing I wanted to ask is about Geass. Can you give it to anyone, and does it vary by person?" I asked.

C.C. raised an eyebrow. "A good question."

I waited. "...That's it? 'A good question?'"

She rolled her eyes. "You think a little pizza is going to have me spilling all my secrets?"

"You're right. I'm gonna need more pizza."

She grinned despite herself. "I can give it to whomever I wish, though there are limits, it's not just some stamp. Who I have given it to already, if anyone, and how it manifests, are for me to know, and you to wonder."

Already got a head start on wondering. "What made you change your mind, and tell me that much?"

"A good question."

I snorted, and looked away. _I hadn't expected her to even tell me that much, really. Any information is good. I'm going to assume I'm not the only one with Geass... and as far as whether all Geasses are the same? I'm not sure whether it would scare me more to know that other people could give absolute commands, or that they would have powers I couldn't predict at all._ I shrugged. Any theories at this point would be sheer conjecture.

I glanced at her. "So I can trust you to aid my efforts?"

She had that bored look again. "We are partners, of a sort. I don't need you dying on me, so I'll do what I can to keep you alive, but other than that, you're on your own."

I narrowed my eyes. "Helping me and keeping me alive are one in the same. If I fail at my endeavors, I die."

"Some of them. Some of them, you'll just be set back, or injured, and that's not my problem." I sighed. She was right, but for a moment I thought I'd gained an ally. She would be helpful at times, but she was too stubborn- and, according to her, too _old_- to be persuaded with mere words.

I leaned back. All in all, it had been a productive venture. Even her denials had taught me something. I closed up the pizza box, and stuffed it in the fridge.

I heard C.C. get up. "Lelouch, I'm going to go ou-" she began, pulling open the door, and then stopped.

"Changed your mind?" I asked, cleaning a few dishes.

"Lelouch. Visitor."

I blinked, and walked out of the kitchen. "Is it Milly? If I missed another student council meeting, it's not my fault, no one told me we had o-" I stopped, and gawked at the figure standing just outside my door.

"...Lelouch?" asked Suzaku.

_Suzaku. Here. Why... how... I've changed my name, I've made, with Milly's help, that there are no pictures of me in any school material, I've stayed away from news crews, there should be no way... I suppose he found me using my first name, but still, there must be tons of Lelouchs in this town, lots of people name their kids after royalty. He couldn't possibly have checked out every one, but maybe he-_

"Uhm, Lelouch?" said Suzaku awkwardly. "Can I come in? You've... just been standing there for a little while now."

I blinked. "Yes, yes of course..." I mumbled, stepping out of the way. Suzaku stepped past C.C., very intentionally not looking at her, and turned to face me. He was smiling, a big, honest smile, and his eyes looked a little wet.

"You're really okay... I was so worried, with everything that had happened... I wanted to look for you, but they... kinda locked me up in prison" He sank slowly onto my bed.

"And you... when they shot you, I thought for sure you were dead... and then they put you on trial, and... well, thank god that terrorist showed up," I managed, blinking. "What he did got you released, right?"

Suzaku's face flickered with unhappiness- he never was much of a poker player. "Yes, I guess he did... the military even said I could go back to school as long as I kept doing my work for the military when I was needed. I'd asked to do so a while ago, but the request had been denied- I guess this was their version of an apology."

_An apology? No, Suzaku... a PR message. What better way to appease the angry Japanese citizens than to show them that their hero was free, and being treated well...?_ I shook my head. "How... how did you find me? I've been hiding for years..."

Suzaku chuckled. "You've done a pretty good job of it, too. I've been _looking_ for years, off and on, but I hadn't found a thing. Then, after this whole mess... I knew you were alive, and you were in this city... so I looked up school uniforms, found the one that looked like what you'd been wearing... and there was a Lelouch Gaspar on the registry. I headed over here as soon as I found out. And... and it was really you." He smiled in a sad sort of way- like it had been so bad, but everything would be okay now. Like I was some sort of relief, some answer to prayer.

_I'm not, Suzaku,_ I thought sadly. _I'm not what you think I am. I'm a killer, and a terrorist. I'm not the boy you remember._

"I guess you took in the girl from before?" he asked, nodding at C.C.

"Oh... yeah, I did," I answered quietly. "I know you may not like it, but... they were trying to kill her, Suzaku. I didn't know how else to keep her safe."

"Why would they try to kill someone they'd worked so hard to catch?" wondered Suzaku aloud. I gave a puzzled shrug, and he sighed. "Oh, well. I guess it doesn't matter. I... won't tell anyone." He paused, and brightened up. "When will Nunnally be hone?"

I froze. "N-Nunnally," I managed, my voice weak. She had been my constant companion, my sister, my friend, and my everything. More than anything else, I had wanted to make her happy. It had been four years, and in that time, I had gotten to where I didn't cry, but hearing him say her name so hopefully, so lightly... I sank to my knees.

Suzaku gave me a puzzled look. "Lelouch? What's wrong? Are you-" He paled as realization struck. "Oh, _god_," he whispered. "Oh, god, Lelouch, I'm so sorry..." He stepped forward, and offered me his hand, but I shook my head, and just sat down on the floor. "What... what happened?"

"She caught some kind of disease in the aftermath of the attack... I'm not really sure what, the doctors were talking like she had six different illnesses at once." My voice was calm, calmer than I'd expected. "She was in the hospital for about three years- on occasion, I could take her out, but she had to spend nearly all her time there. And then... she just faded away." The sadness was gone, and it was now slowly being replaced by my everpresent anger.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, staring at the ground. "I... I wish I could have done something..."

"Like what?" I answered bitterly. "She was in the best hospital in Japan, and she still didn't make it. I thought the same thing, every day... 'I wish there was something I could do.' Thinking it doesn't change anything."

Suzaku blinked, and looked at me oddly. "This isn't your fault..."

"Of _course_ it's not!" My teeth were clenched, and I was squeezing my hand into a tight fist. "And of course I know that! But every day, coming in, and seeing her suffer... seeing her die inch by inch, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it... at first, it made me depressed... but after a little while, I just started to get more, and more, and _more_ angry. Angry at myself, angry at the doctors, angry at Britannia."

"It wasn't anyone's fault-"

"_Bullshit_ it wasn't!" I snapped furiously. "Britannia! It was Britannia's fault! They sent us here to die, they bombed Japan to the ground without provocation, they killed my mother for their _petty infighting!_"

"Lelouch, that's not fair-" began Suzaku. The man must have been suicidal.

"You come into my house... you, a _Britannian soldier_, and tell me that Britannia didn't do anything wrong? Britannia destroyed _everything_. _Everything_ I had." I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It didn't work. "All I have left is my anger."

"I thought..." whispered Suzaku sadly, "I thought you'd gotten over it. That you'd moved on."

"_Moved on?_" I snarled.

Suzaku leaned back, his eyes wide. "I didn't mean-"

"My mother, my sister, my pride and my life, and I should just _move on?_" My fist was curled so tight it hurt, but the pain didn't bother me. It was just... there. It was secondary to the rage.

"Nunnally would have wanted you to live normally, to not-"

"Get out of my house," I said coldly, my eyes narrowed.

"She wouldn't want you to hold on to your anger like this-"

"_Get __**OUT**__ of my __**HOUSE**__!_" I roared, and I punched at the wall with my fist in fury.

There was a moment of silence. "I thought... you weren't still angry about that..." Suzaku whispered, stepping back slowly, his eyes fixed on my fist.

"You thought that Britannia killed my mother, my sister, cast me away, burned Japan, a land that had been more of a home to me than Britannia ever was... and I just up and forgave them?" I asked quietly. "There aren't people like that, Suzaku. There are just people like me." Suzaku gave me one last sad look, and then left, shutting the door behind him.

C.C. stepped out of the corner. I hadn't noticed her- I guess she had just tried to get out of the way during that... discussion. She stared at my fist. "...Doesn't that hurt?" she asked curiously.

I glanced down at my fist. I had punched through my tv, straight through the glass, and there was a little blood trickling down. "No," I said after a moment, "but I'm sure it will." I pulled my bloody fist out of the tv, and slowly walked to the kitchen.

"...Are you okay?" asked C.C. as I washed my hand in the sink. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone that mad in my whole life- and a life like mine, that's saying something."

I shook my head. "It's always there. He just brought the anger to the surface." I winced as I poured disinfectant on the cuts- okay, _now_ it hurt. "I just don't _understand_ him," I said sadly. The anger had left, and now I just felt drained. "He's lost as much as I have, and he's happy to serve the people that burnt his land and killed his father."

"Maybe he's too scared to go against them?" suggested C.C. I shook my head.

"No, that's not Suzaku. He's no coward, I know that. He does what he thinks is right, he's just patient about it." I paused. "Maybe he's planning a coup? That would be... no, he's not that simple. I just can't figure him out."

"It seems to me that you two are just too different," mused C.C. "You are vengeful, you believe in swift justice, you think that change has to happen fast, so that it cannot be avoided or prevented. He is calm, patient, and wants to change the world a little bit at a time."

"Thanks for the psych lesson," I sighed, wrapping my hand in a loose bandage. "And what about you?"

"Me? I think this is going to be very entertaining to watch."

I suppose I couldn't argue with that one.

* * *

The rest of the weekend had passed pretty uneventfully. I went grocery shopping. That's about the extent of the excitement.

It was now Monday morning, and we were all waiting for class to begin. Student Council was meeting after school, so I would have to stay late. C.C. would be happy about that. I was busy planning Zero's next actions when the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late," apologized the teacher. She straightened up, and everyone sank into their seats and quieted down. "Everyone," she declared, "I have an exciting announcement. Mr. Kururugi?"

All heads turned to face the door as Suzaku Kururugi, Britannian soldier and infamous Eleven, walked into the room. The class murmured quietly to each other as he walked to the front of the room. He turned to face the class, and everyone quieted down.

"W–well everyone, you've probably seen me on TV, but... I'm Suzaku Kururugi. I'm a Sergeant in the Britannian Army-" _Ah, they must have given him sergeant as an apology,_ I thought, "-as well as an Honorary Britannian, and the son of the former Prime Minister." He paused, and smiled nervously. "I-it's nice to meet you all."

Silence. Everyone was just staring. There was no outright ban on Elevens attending, but only Britannians did thus far. There was even whispering about Dr. Tohsaka's Japanese heritage, despite how incredibly overqualified and brilliant she was. Nina, fellow student council member and classmate, was quite the racist, and she was hardly alone in that. Everyone was just staring at him, like he was a bomb about to explode.

I stood, rising out of my chair, and began to clap. There was another startled silence as everyone turned to look at me, and slowly, took the cue, and began to clap as well. Suzaku gave another nervous smile, and took his seat as the applause rolled. Our eyes met, and I could see the unspoken words in his eyes: _I'm sorry about yesterday._

I smiled back at him. _I've already forgotten it._ And then his smile became genuine, and he looked at peace.

* * *

And we have our first major plot divergence! Suzaku is going to start coming to school now, rather than a while later. I don't want Gaspar to show open support for Zero, but he will be more outspoken in his dislike of the Britannian government, like he was here. It's not going to be like CG, where Lamperouge never even mentioned Zero or the whole rebellion. Here, Gaspar will try to reason with Suzaku, to slowly convince him of the evils of Britannia.

Obviously, he was not super successful here. He wants to convince Suzaku, of course, but trying to tell Gaspar that Nunnally's death isn't Britannia's fault is pretty much going to make him rage every time. It's also, notably, not true. I'm sure Britannia didn't spend a lot of time thinking about the safety of its abandoned prince and princess when they started dropping fire from the sky.

C.C. is one charater that really will be pretty much identical to her depiction in the anime. She will not change much at all. She needs Lelouch alive, so she'll help as she needs too, and will do more and more as time goes on. She considers the whole matter amusing, but will grow to care.

Alright, I'll try to get another chapter over the weekend, but with all the unpacking I have to do, don't count on a lot. Tuesdays and Thursdays are guaranteed, of course. Keep sending me your questions and reviews (a PM or email is totally welcome), and I will keep respondin'.


	8. The Warrior Princess

Alright, folks! It's Tuesday, so time for a Tuesday update! I am, in fact, without internet, and have been so since Friday, but not even Comcast can stop this author. My new internet service should be installed tomorrow, and I'll be able to post a lot of stuff then. For now, enjoy this chapter.

Reviews! Eromancer (I have to wonder about that name, given the topic of your review =3) had some interesting ideas about shipping. I think you're right, but I've done a lot of thinking on it, and I've determined that just because a character is too innocent to be with Gaspar doesn't mean they can't be. It could just mean that the story would ave to make them... _less_ innocent. Heheheheh. C.C., indeed, is just too _old_ for a relationship, as you say, and while I don't think I'll have him end up with Karen (still not sure, we'll see), she will definitely find out who he is. She's no detective, but she isn't stupid, and Gaspar doesn't act nearly as differently as a student as Lamperouge did. Also, like you say, a romance romance isn't gonna happen. This isn't a true love story. But it will be an interesting subplot, and a way of developing character relationships, I hope. I really did like, and want to emphasize, the great relationship of Zero and Karen- Zero the brilliant strategist and charismatic leader, and Karen, the person who can make it all happen _by herself_. Seriously, I might have to have one battle where it is literally just him and her, just to demonstrate how kickass she is, and how much Zero really, really needs her.

Trife, will the Black Knights rebel against Zero? That's not set in stone yet, but if they do, it certainly won't be the same. They might just slowly grow apart- Gaspar's objectives and theirs growing more different until they just separate- but the betrayal in the anime was, to me, far too ridiculous. They take a recording of a conversation, taken out of context, obviously sound edited, and using _Lelouch's_ voice, not Zero's (he wasn't using the voice modifier), and that's their justification for a Heel Face Turn? Yeah no. I don't (didn't) buy it. I think you can count on the Black Knights not always being his stalwart allies and tools, but it won't be the same.

I also agree with people saying that it's annoying how Lamperouge was so disconnected as a student. Everyone around him was discussing the events, Zero's actions, all that stuff, and he never said a word. It was weird, I thought. Gaspar, as you will see, is not quite so silent.

That's it for now. On with the chapter! There will be more on Thursday, and more after that on the weekend.

* * *

"And so, with Vice-President Lelouch's recommendation, I would like to welcome Suzaku to the Student Council!" declared Milly with a smile. The council applauded gently, except for Nina, who has still giving him, and me, nervous looks. Suzaku was getting the looks because Nina was a xenophobic racist lunatic, and I was getting the looks because I had loudly _called_ her a "xenophobic racist lunatic" when she began protesting Suzaku's appointment. Never did like the bitch.

Suzaku smiled warmly. "Thank you, everyone. It's really kind of you to let me join like this. I'm afraid I won't be able to come to every meeting, because of my job, but-"

"Nonsense!" replied Milly. "That's exactly why Lulu suggested it. You wouldn't be able to attend a regular club, but we won't mind if you have to miss meetings. Heck, Lulu skips them all the time," she added, with a meaningful look at me.

I raised my hands defensively. "I'm a busy man, President! Things require my attention!"

"Things like gambling on chess games?" she asked pointedly, and I turned my attention to the ceiling. "Knew it. You could at least _pretend_ that you were doing something more respectable, you know." She sighed.

Of course, I _was_ doing something more respectable. I was plotting and setting things up to overthrow an evil empire, and free a nation that had been suppressed for far too long. These were not the sort of things I could say out loud, though... especially not around Nina, who probably thought that Britannia was Heaven and the Emperor was Jesus Christ. The phrase "drinking the Kool-Aid" wasn't quite up to the task of describing Nina- she practically _bathed_ in the Kool-Aid.

And right about now, she was probably scared as hell. Terrorism was on the rise, there was still the occasional riot, and all around, public unrest was at record highs. My actions as Zero had opened people's eyes to just how much the government had been lying... and their anger was fearsome to behold. But this was just a stage in the plan. No, not even a stage... it was the _setup_ for a stage. The real party began when Britannia baited Zero.

It was inevitable that they would. Jeremiah Gottwald was a lot of things, but a traitor, he was not. So there were two possible outcomes from the torture and interrogation that had no doubt already happened- one, that they believed him to be a thoroughly brainwashed Circle spy, and thus decided that the Circle was the greatest threat to national security, or two, they believed his claims of innocence... and then would believe _me_ to be an agent of the Circle, sent to cast doubt on the military and seed chaos. Really, that second point wasn't far from the truth.

The point is, either way, they would be after Zero. Even if they didn't think I was a member of the Circle, I was the only person who had used knowledge that only the Circle could have had. I was either cooperating with them, or I had spies within their ranks, and thus could help them that way. They would lay a trap for me. It was inevitable. And I was ready for them.

The door slid open, and Rivalz ran in. "Turn on the TV!" he gasped.

"Rivalz, where have you-" I began.

"Hurry!" he exclaimed. I stood with a shrug, and switched on the TV.

"...Major announcement in this time of strife," declared a glasses-wearing reporter, standing in front of a beautiful white builing. On the steps up to the building, a podium had been set up, and security was subtly keeping reporters and other members of the crowd back. "Again, we received word earlier today from the Britannian government that Princess Cornelia li Britannia will be Area 11's new governess, and we are now waiting for the Princess to deliver a speech... ah, here she comes now!"

And there she was... sister Cornelia. Her purple hair and her intense violet eyes... she would be troublesome indeed. It seemed the Emperor was taking the situation rather seriously... the only thing that would have concerned me more would be if he'd sent Schneizel. Cornelia marched up to the podium, and stopped, staring down the crowd before her.

Eventually, she spoke. "My brother, Clovis... was a soft-hearted man. He was an artist, and a dreamer. He tried to rule this land with compassion... and in his sympathy, and his love, somehow a small group of individuals came to hate him, to hate him so much that they killed him."

There were no tears. There was just anger... a kind of anger that felt as familiar to me as an old blanket. An anger I had wrapped myself in for years. "I am not my brother. I am not an artist, nor a dreamer. I am a _warrior_. And I am here to track down those that would threaten our government, our kingdom, our way of _life_, and make them wish they'd never been born.

"Citizens of Britannia, you will come to rely on me. My strength and my iron will shall protect you. Elevens, you will come to appreciate me, as I will not be unkind to any who obey our laws, and respect our rule. But terrorists, assassins, and other trash... you will come to fear me, as I bring down the full wrath our mighty empire _right on your heads!_"

The crowd roared with approval. It was a rather blunt speech, I thought- it betrayed Cornelia's experience, which was rallying troops. Still, it was quite good- it got the point across, and it got the adrenaline flowing. _And now I get to match wits with Cornelia... this will be fun indeed,_ I grinned. I already knew what I was going to do. And it would be sweet.

I glanced away from the TV. Rivalz had sat down, and was watching the TV skeptically. "She makes it sound like she's going to charge into the ghetto, guns blazing..." he mused.

"An astute observation?" I asked curiously. "Who are you, and what have you done with Rivalz?" Everyone laughed, Rivalz included. As the laughter died down, I added, "But seriously, I just hope she doesn't do anything too quickly. Enough innocent people have died because they got between the army and the terrorists."

"That's not fair, Lelouch," answered Suzaku, shaking his head. "It's not easy for the army, hunting terrorists. A man can plant a bomb, walk around the corner, and suddenly he looks just like everyone else. They don't wear uniforms, they don't fight fair. I'm not saying it's okay, what happened in Shinjuku, but-"

"Then what _are_ you saying? 'Poor soldiers, it's so confusing, they can be forgiven for gunning down a few women and children?'" I snapped.

"Lelouch!" exclaimed Milly, staring at me.

"What? It's true," I answered darkly. "They went in after a handful of terrorists- less than fifty, according to the news- and killed _thousands_. That wasn't mistaken identity, that wasn't even careless shooting. That was intentionally gunning down innocent people, en masse. If they did that here, they'd be executed for war crimes and treason!"

"But they _didn't_ do it here!" cried Nina. "They did it to the Elevens! They were all harboring the terrorists, anyway! It's their fault, they should have just turned them in!"

I turned, and fixed her with a stare, and she fell silent, occasionally flicking scared looks at me. Suzaku cleared his throat. "Let's talk about something else, Lelouch. This isn't really a comfortable topic."

I didn't shift my gaze from Nina. "Sure," I said shortly. "Let's."

_

* * *

Cornelia... goddamn Cornelia..._ I seethed, staring at my TV. The Britannian Army had surrounded Saitama Ghetto, and was preparing to clear it out. A terrorist hunt, just like Shinjuku.

Though, this one was different. It wasn't a complete purge. Many civilians were cooperating, and those that weren't would simply be held back the Army's quarantine. It was more humane. Obviously, with the backlash from Shinjuku, they wouldn't be able to get away with a massacre again. The public would not get enraged over this one. And yet, the goal was quite clear. She was baiting me.

For a moment, it had frustrated me that she'd even known for certain that Zero was involved in Shinjuku, but it was obvious, in retrospect. I'd taken Clovis's car, I'd obtained security footage from his command center, I'd used the "gas capsule" from the Shinjuku incident, and, of course, they might have overheard some of our communications during the battle, in which the commander used the name "Zero." It didn't take a genius to connect the dots.

Even announcing the time of the attack... what arrogance. I opened my closet, and reached down for the suitcase containing my Zero costume, which was not there.

I heard a click as a gun was pointed at me from behind. "And where do you think you're going?"

I turned slowly. "Saitama. Surely, you've seen the news. Cornelia has sent me an invitation, and it would be rude to just ignore her."

C.C. narrowed her eyes at me, and continued pointing her gun at my gut. "I have need of you, I won't let you go get yourself killed just yet," she declared. The gun was not wavering- she was quite used to pointing guns at people.

I grinned. "So, what are you going to do? Kill me yourself? I suppose that way, you will at least get the satisfaction of having me die at your own hands."

She shook her head. "Don't be stupid. I'll just shoot you in the gut. You won't be able to move from the pain. I'll call an ambulance, and it will all work out."

My grin broadened. "You really think there won't be any questions if I go in having been shot in my own apartment? The police aren't that stupid, they'll figure it out. And don't think I'll Geass them for you, either- anyone who would shoot me is no real ally. And besides..." I took a step forward, and C.C. retreated a few. "Seven years ago, in the attack on Japan, I walked five miles with a piece of shrapnel in my stomach, _while carrying my sister_. Do you _honestly_ think a bullet to the gut will paralyze me with pain?"

Her eyes flicked to my stomach, and her confident look faltered. "That's not... possible. You couldn't have."

"Would you like to see the scar, C.C.? Extreme emotion can drown out even the most agonizing pain... and I've got anger like you wouldn't believe." In one motion, I drew and flicked open my butterfly knife. "So you can shoot me, I'll slash your throat, and then I'll be on my merry. It'll hurt like a bitch, and it will slow me down, but it _will not stop me_." I shrugged. "Though, if I go for too long without medical attention with a bullet through my stomach, I would die anyway. Your call, C.C. Continue to pointlessly stall my agenda, or step aside."

C.C. stared at me uncertainly. Then, slowly she lowered her gun. "...You will not die in Saitama. I won't permit it." She held out the briefcase. I took it.

"So be it." I left the apartment, and pulled out my cellphone.

"Hello?" said Karen, answering her phone.

"Karen. This is Zero," I announced. "There is a situation in Saitama. Rally Ohgi and the others, I'll contact you again soon."

"Got it!" I hung up. _She just took my word for it, didn't ask any questions... good. That is how it should be. It seems I really did earn their trust with that last operation._ I popped my knuckles. _I'm coming, Cornelia. And I'm going to kick your ass._

I dialed another number on my cellphone. This call would be the important one...

Click. "Who is this?" demanded a voice on the other end. "How did you get this number?"

"What is a phone for, if not to be called, gentleman of the Fierce Yamato? As for my identity... you can call me Zero," I answered smoothly. The Fierce Yamato group was pretty amateur, but they were resistance fighters, at least- they did their best not to involve civilians, and they were dedicated to their work. Their planning was sloppy... but that was my part in all this, anyway.

The speaker made a choking noise. "Zero? Like... _the_ Zero?"

"Ah, you've heard of me," I said pleasantly. "Good, that makes things easier. Could you put your commander on, please? You've only got an hour and forty-five minutes until Cornelia launches her attack, so time is of the essence."

"Can you... can you save us?" The voice was that of one who had just seen the light at the end of a long, dark tunnel. _Hope. I bring you hope, little rebel._

I grinned. "Your enemy is strong, Fierce Yamato. You're just lucky that I am stronger."

* * *

Everything was in place. I stared grimly at the console on my Sutherland. _The first round will be simple- just the same as Shinjuku. Cornelia will send out her forces, and I will lure and destroy them. Once she's confirmed who she's up against... that's when things will get interesting._ I had played Cornelia in chess before, years ago... and she had impressed me. She was direct, and aggressive, and if you weren't careful, you'd underestimate her because of that... you'd set traps, lay in wait, and she would plough right through them.

It's not that she was simple-minded, or even that she baited you into thinking she was. It was just that she thought along one line of thought at a moment. She only had one plan going at a time, but that one plan was always thoroughly prepared, and devastating.

And that was why I'd called Karen and her allies. She was smarter, better equipped, and more experienced than Clovis. The resources available to me inside Saitama would be... few. Besides, Karen alone was easily the best Knightmare pilot I'd met, other than perhaps that monstrous White Knight I'd met in Shinjuku. Ha, that bastard was more Nightmare than Knightmare.

I'd considered the possibility that Cornelia would launch that demon, but it wasn't going to happen. Cornelia was too proud for that- to her, it would be like cheating. Like placing an extra queen on the board when your opponent wasn't looking. Obvious and graceless.

"All squads, stand by," I commanded my radio. "Fierce Yamato, sound off in order."

"Alpha, all present." "Bravo, we're ready." "Charlie, good to go." "Delta, ready." "Echo, we're set here." "Foxtrot here- just give the word."

I smiled. "Excellent. Japan Independence Resistance, sound off in order." I wasn't a big fan of the name... but we'd change that in short order.

"Golf, we're ready, Zero." "Hotel, ready." "India, all set." "Juliet, awaiting orders." "Lima... we're... just a sec... okay, good to go!" _Tamaki behind schedule? Why am I not surprised... _I mused. "Quebec here, I'm good to go!" And with Karen's report, we were all set.

I adjusted the welding goggles on my Zero outfit, and nodded solemnly to myself. "Zero to all units... phase one, start!"

* * *

I could bore you with the particulars. I could go over every maneuver, every ambush and trap, every pincer and flank, but that really wouldn't be every interesting. The first half of the battle was simply as one-sided a battle as you're likely to find. It only made sense- we knew where they were, they didn't know where we were. They rounded corners into rockets, the walls beside them shattered under torrents of sudden gunfire, and their attempts to position support or scouts were met with hasty devastation. It was when Cornelia herself got on the radio that things got serious.

"All units, withdraw to the front of the ghetto!" she declared. I wiped my smile off my face, and leaned forward. _Ready to fight me for real, Cornelia? I'm looking forward to it. Fight me, head on, with all you've got, and we'll see who prevails._

Suddenly, my Sutherland's tactical display vanished. I blinked, and ran a diagnostic. "No connection," the computer helpfully informed me. I grabbed my radio.

"All units, be advised- the enemy has switched to selective communications. Begin positioning and preparations for phase two." I had anticipated this, of course- once Cornelia had determined for certain that I had control of one or more of her Knightmares, she would withdraw them, and switch to using only those she was certain she could trust- her personal guard, with their unique Knightmares. I didn't know their names, I just knew I wanted one. They were sexy machines.

So she'd switched her tactical data transmission so that it was only sent to her personal guard, and sent them hunting. That was fine. She hadn't done so with their communications, so I could still hear them talking.

"Area 18... clear." "Area 4, all clear." "Area 23... clear." "Area 12... where _are_ these guys?" "Area 7, all- _gaaah!_" I grinned. Like lambs to the slaughter. "Michael is down! Heading to investigate- _SHI-_" "Helbrooke! _Dammit!_"

Really, it was too easy. If Cornelia had any weakness, it was her dismissal of old technology. In direct combat, our Sutherlands wouldn't have stood a chance against her personal guard. And that was precisely why we weren't bothering with direct combat.

Seven years ago, when Britannia conquered Japan, they had Knightmares, and Japan did not. This proved an insurmountable advantage, but the Japanese did come up with some interesting counters to Knightmares. One of them was the anti-Knightmare mine. It was, of course, exactly what it sounded like- a pressure-sensitive mine that detonated when something of approximately Knightmare weight triggered it.

Britannia had invented ways to detect the mines near the end of the war, and the technology had fallen by the wayside. But as modern day rebels were discovering... there were still vast stockpiles of the mines, and it was really quite simple to modify the mines into a form that the Britannians didn't know to search for. Who cares how good your Knightmares are, when they never meet the enemy? We'd just mined the ghetto, and they were killing themselves.

"Lord Guilford!" shouted a voice over the radio. _Ooops, another one down, eh?_ "We must rescue him! All units, to me!"

"Phase three, start!" I shouted into my radio, and the distant boom of gunfire sounded across the ghetto. From their hiding places inside abandoned buildings, my units sprang forth, and unleashed hell on Cornelia's startled guards.

"Fall back!" commanded Cornelia. "All units, fall back...!" She was angry. She was _furious_. I could hear the rage in her voice. "Zero's... Zero's won this one..."

I leaned back, and switched on my Sutherland's camera. A few keystrokes, and I was broadcasting on an open channel. "Cornelia li Britannia, can you hear me? This is Zero."

After a few moments, my video display flicked on, showing a livid Cornelia. "Come to taunt, have you, Zero?" she sneered.

I shook my head sadly. "Good men have died today, Cornelia, for your pride and arrogance. You sent these men here to lure me out, and you have succeeded. This is what thy hands hath wrought."

"_You son of a bitch!_" she exploded. "You know, you _know_ who killed my brother! You know how I can find them, you know how to track them down! _Tell me, _you bastard!"

I nodded. "Very well."

She paused, understanding my words, but not comprehending them. "...What?"

I swept my hands around. "Massacre of innocent civilians, hunting a small group of terrorists, destruction of valuable property, all this was unnecessary, Cornelia. If you want answers, all you ever had to do is ask. The Circle is no friend of mine." I leaned forward. "Maybe next time, you can just call me, and we can _talk_, like civilized people. Only fools make war."

I could see her shaking with suppressed rage at my insult. "Very... well..." she managed, gripping her chair so tightly I marveled that it was still intact. "There is a park in the middle of the ghetto. We will meet there, in person. You may bring one guard, I will bring one as well."

I smiled. "One must risk their king to capture another's, is it?"

"Shut up," she snapped. "I don't like holding extended conversations over video chat. It irritates me."

"I'll meet you there. Fifteen minutes."

"Ten. I'm not giving you time to plan anything," she answered, and then hung up. _Oh, Cornelia, do you really think I couldn't plan something in ten minutes? I'm insulted._

I picked up my radio. "Quebec, do you copy?"

"Yes, Zero?" answered Karen.

"Put on some kind of face protection- we are going to parlay with the Britannian leader," I commanded.

She made a strangled sound. "W-with _Princess Cornelia?_" she gasped.

"Yes. Meet me in five minutes." I switched off my radio. _"Not giving you time to plan anything..." well, I might have just gone, if you hadn't said that, but now it seems like a person challenge..._ I grinned.

* * *

The park was quiet, and beautiful, untouched by the battle that had raged all around. I walked in calmly, Karen walking just ahead of me. She hadn't been able to come up with anything, so I'd just given her one of the uniforms I had been planning to reveal later. It would spoil some of the drama for her to see it now, I supposed, but it was easier this way. The hat had a little shaded visor that covered her face, and the black uniform looked quite professional. It was important to appear more than some random terrorist.

Cornelia was seated at a white table, a knight standing next to her. The knight wore glasses, a somber expression, and, I noticed, a few fresh bandages. _Guilford, I take it,_ I thought with a smile. Cornelia glanced up at me sharply. "So, you're Zero," she said shortly.

I nodded, for lack of something better to do. "I am. You may call my escort Quebec- it is her code designation for this mission." I sat carefully at the table, across from Cornelia, and folded my hands. "I hope your injuries were not too severe, Lord Guilford. Those mines can pack a punch."

I saw a flash of anger pass across both Cornelia and Guilford's faces, and smiled to myself. _Bingo. Guilford indeed. And if I'm not mistaken... Cornelia is rather fond of him._ Cornelia glared at me. "We didn't come here to discuss the battle's results, Zero," she snapped.

"The day we cease to regret bloodshed is the day we lose our humanity, Cornelia," I chided. "We lost many good men in that battle as well, and it is something to be mourned."

"'Cease to regret bloodshed...'" repeated Cornelia, looking puzzled. "Who is that a quote from? Churchill?"

"Zero," I said with a grin. She snorted. "But you are right, of course. It would be better if this were a brief affair. Ask your questions."

"Question one... who killed Clovis?" she asked.

"One you already know the answer to. The Circle killed him, through Jeremiah Gottwald," I answered.

She narrowed her eyes again. "No. Lord Gottwald is arrogant, and selfish, and something of a fool, but he did not kill Clovis. This I know, with certainty."

"Based on any evidence, or just your judgement of his character?" I shrugged. "Well, I assume that because of the security footage I displayed several days ago. If Prince Clovis survived that assassination attempt, and was killed again by another party, then I don't know who. I am still quite certain that it was the Circle, however- they were, after all, the only ones with direct footage of the Prince's body-"

"_His Majesty,_" hissed Cornelia furiously, her hand on her sword. "You will address my dead brother as _His Majesty._"

"No, I really won't," I said, amused. "He was a murderer and a corrupt ruler, Princess. I had no intention of killing him myself- assassination is hardly a tool of the just, after all- but I will not mourn his loss." I adjusted my glove disinterestedly. "Really, Princess, do you often try to force your little courtesies on terrorists? It seems an odd and pointless behavior."

She settled down a little. "So you admit to being a terrorist, then."

"Only for lack of a better word. 'Resistance leader' does not exactly have the right ring to it. I do not kill innocents, I do not hunt women or children. In that manner, you are more like a terrorist than I, Princess."

"_How dare you?_" roared Guilford, reaching for his gun, but before he could draw it, Karen's was out, and pointing straight at his face. He froze.

"If you even _twitch..._" snarled Karen fiercely.

I raised a hand. "There is no need for that, Quebec. Guilford will behave himself- he wouldn't want to disappoint the princess with his lack of manners." I glanced at the table with interest. Sitting on the table was a pot of tea, two cups with saucers and spoons, and, of course, cream and sugar. They were nearly always set out when Britannians did negotiation, it was just traditional.

Like many traditions, though, it was not actually _used_- the tea was set out for the look of it, but no one ever drank it. That suggested that you _expected_ to be there for a while, that you, in fact, were not going to be very diplomatic, and were going to drag things out. It was considered rude. And that was exactly why I reached forward, and poured some tea.

"Now, I am sure you had more questions, Princess," I announced, stirring in some cream and sugar.

Cornelia's eyebrow twitched. "Yes. Question two, what is your part in all this? How have you obtained information that only the Circle possessed?"

I sniffed the tea. "My, this is an excellent blend- so fragrant," I noted. "Well, Princess, it wasn't easy. We had a brief skirmish against Prince Clovis's forces, and then his command center started issuing some very strange commands, and then went dark. I think about the time that he declared that he wished equal medical attention be given to all Britannian and Eleven wounded, I began to suspect foul play."

I sipped the tea. It really was quite incredible, the flavor. It brought back memories. "I went to take a look at the command center myself... and there were no guards. None. They'd all... just up and left. I don't know if they voluntarily walked away, were knocked out and dragged away... whatever the case, there were no signs of a firefight. When I finally got to the command center itself... many of the lights were out.

"I slipped inside, and tried to head up to the deck. It was locked. So I headed to the security control room, and started working in there. I was trying to get the door to the deck unlocked, but I decided to download some security logs while I was at it, in case I was unsuccessful. I am not a master hacker, alas, so I was not positive I would be able to open the door before more soldiers showed up. And, in fact, I was correct. After not long at all, I began to hear shouting, and the pounding boots of soldiers headed my way, and I determined that it was time to grab what data I'd obtained, and get out of there."

"And that video was among the files you'd obtained?" asked Cornelia.

I nodded. "Yes. I got most of the day beforehand, and a little bit afterward, but none of the rest of it was very interesting. Clovis shouting orders, people following them. Dull." I sipped a little more tea. "I sent the files along to your military tribunal as evidence, in fact, though I wouldn't be surprised if they turned them away. They can be so smallminded about that sort of thing."

My sister glared. "And what reason do we have to believe that you didn't get more than you sent us?"

I shrugged. "None whatsoever. I sent it to you willingly, however, and somewhat hoped that the fact would work in my favor. I cannot prove that those were the only files I had, and you cannot prove that I had more, if I did. I can only tell you that those were all I had, and you can take my words, or leave them. Such is the nature of digital information." Of course, there were more files, but looking at what I'd sent her, it would literally be impossible to know that. She was stuck.

For a moment, Cornelia looked like she was going to say more, and then she subsided. "Fine. Question three, what _is_ the Circle?"

I blinked, and set down my teacup gently. "Oh, _dear_," I sighed. "You don't even know _that,_ Princess?" I watched Cornelia's fist tighten in angry, and smiled to myself. So easy to wind up. "Well, it's quite simple, really. The Circle is a group of terrorists and assassins that have, for their own reasons, which vary for each member as I understand, united to eliminate the Britannian Imperial Family."

Cornelia froze. "The Imperial Family?" she repeated, disturbed.

"Oh yes, Princess. They do not appear to be interested in political change, of a sort, or of equality, or the freedom of any particular Area... they just want you and your family dead." I lifted the cup again. "Uncomfortable feeling, isn't it?"

"Well, I-" began Cornelia, and she stopped. "How are you even drinking through a balaclava?" she asked, astonished.

"Oh, there is a little slit around my mouth. Doesn't appear normally, but I can drink through it," I explained with a smile that was hidden behind my mask. "I haven't tried food yet, but I imagine it wouldn't be quite wide enough for that."

She stared at the mask for a moment, and then shook her head. "And the flag on your chest? It's of no nation I recognize."

"That's because it isn't the flag of any nation, Princess. It's the International Maritime Signal Flag for 'Zero.'"

She shook her head angrily. "Declaring your allegiance to yourself, and yourself alone? Well, that tells me all I need to know about you."

"Does it, Princess?" I countered gently. "Nations come and go, empires crumble into dust, loyalties are fluid, even friends aren't eternal. Yesterday's enemies become today's friends, yesterday's lies become today's truths. The only thing we can hold onto, in a time of constant truth, is ourselves. If you are always true to yourself, you will always let yourself down. _That_ is the meaning of my flag." I sipped more tea. "Besides, there are times when I am _not_ Zero, you know. In those times, it is good to be able to hold onto Zero as my true identity. My civilian name is the facade. Zero is the real me."

Cornelia thought on this, though I could not tell what conclusion she came to. "Final question, then... who _are_ you?"

I smiled. "I thought I just told you, Princess. I am Zero. I am infinite possibilities, an empty vessel with no maximum storage."

"No. Not who you are in that mask. I mean who are _you_, the man behind Zero, the man wearing that mask? What is your civilian name?"

I shook my head. "I wear this mask specifically because my real name does not matter. Even if you insist, I cannot tell you. I do not have royal bodyguards, Princess. I do not have food testers to protect me from poison, nor guards to stop gunmen, nor drivers to transport me. When I take off this mask, I am just a simple man. And I cannot afford the risk of my name getting around. No, I will not tell you."

"You _will!_" roared Cornelia, leaping to her feet, and suddenly, out of the bushes and trees all around us, burst Britannian Special Forces. Karen reached for her pistol, but it was far too late. Within an instant, almost two dozen guns were trained on us, and from this range, they could not miss.

I lifted my teacup again, and sipped some tea. "Really, Cornelia?" I sighed. "I expected something a little more clever."

* * *

Fun way to end the chapter. I know that originally Zero lost to Cornelia, but... well, I try to make Gaspar just as human as Lamperouge, just not when he acts like a complete moron. Seriously, Lamperouge's tactics in Saitama were just laughable and embarrassing. Gaspar does better.


	9. The Order of the Black Knights

Woo! Back in my own home, enjoying my own internet! My last chapter was posted from a public library, and this lady kept hassling me to hurry up, so I didn't get to do a whole lot of author commentary . Let's see if we can make up for that here. And if you're the kinda guy who just skips this stuff (not that I can blame you, I tend to ramble), then just go down to the divider line, and enjoy the chapter.

Reviews! Lots of em this time. Thanks to all of you for your support, by the way- it's great to see that people are enjoying where I'm takin' this. Rivan9000 commented that Cornelia wouldn't usually underestimate an enemy like that. Honestly, Rivan, I think you're kind of right, but Cornelia has always struck me as something of a racist. Many times in the series she makes scornful remarks about non-Britannians. She assumes that because Zero's an Eleven (even though he's not really), he couldn't _actually_ be that clever, couldn't ever match wits with a real Britannian. She's learning her lesson now, I assure you.

Pairing/shipping concerns... Ginko08 suggests Lulu x Milly, I don't know if I'll go with Milly, but certainly I want to do more with her than the anime did. I do think how much he owes her, and how honest he can be with her would be an important part of a relationship. A relationship with Shirley, for instance, would go good for a while, and then eventually he would have to sit down and be like "So listen. I'm a prince. My sister and mom are dead. And I'm going to destroy Britannia. Can we, uhm, still go out?" That, or he could keep lying to her, and Shirley's pretty good at stumbling into the truth of things, so that would be baaaaad.

Eromancer, I do agree that relationships, above all else, must be written carefully. It's very, very easy to make it seem unrealistic- make them too distant, too passionate, make them move too fast, just stuff. It's not at all my main concern with this story, but it is a significant part of Code Geass, and it needs to be in here. That's why I'm handling it so cautiously- it's hard, but it needs to be done. I've got some ideas now, though, and I think I can work it out to the satisfaction of most- it's never possible to satisfy _all_ when it comes to shipping, really.

IonicAmalgam disagrees on my analysis of C.C., and fair enough. One of the great difficulties of stories such as this is trying to get into the head of someone hundreds, if not thousands of years old. She is _ancient_, and as such, is so unbelievably complex that if the story was first-person from her perspective I would probably go nuts. It's definitely made clear in R2 that while nothing overt happened, Lelouch was very, very important to C.C. I want to preserve that, and I do want to avoid the "witch with a contract" problem you noted. She is very complex, and such a simple relationship would be a discredit to her. I just don't think she and Lulu will end up together, that's all.

Alright. More rambling at the end, but for now, let chapter nine commence!

* * *

I enjoyed my tea calmly while observing the twenty Britannian soldiers that surrounded Karen and I, their guns leveled and ready to fire. On the other side of the table, Cornelia was leaning on the table with a look of triumph, and her knight Guilford was standing calmly behind her, abet with a smug smile on his face. Karen was looking around quickly, searching for holes, weaknesses in the formation. There were none to find.

I sighed. "Quebec, relax. Have a seat," I said, motioning to a chair. I was just hoping that she would still recognize her codename even in her distress.

"But-" she began in protest.

"It's all right," I declared soothingly, and gave her a look that added, _and I've gotten us out of a worse situation before_. Reluctantly, she sat. I turned my attention back to the gloating princess. "Now, Cornelia... really?" I asked rhetorically, gesturing at the soldiers. "You invite a man to a peaceful discussion, and I come, and volunteer information that you wanted, despite the fact that I _won_ our battle, and then you ambush me when you don't like my answers? What would Euphy think?"

Cornelia blinked. "What... did you say?" she asked slowly.

"Euphy. You know, your little sister, Euphemia li Britannia. Sorry, do you not call her that anymore? You certainly used to- the two of you were inseparable. She was always your weakness, wasn't she? You were always so tough, so strong, but anything involving Euphy, and you just turned into a big softy. Like that one time you even hit Schneizel for making her upset. Remember? Because he'd trampled the flower garden she'd planted."

Cornelia stumbled backward, her eyes wide. "Who... _are_ you?"

I clicked my tongue. "I thought I'd already made it clear I didn't intend to answer that, Princess. _What_ I am, though, is someone who knows you quite well. I know your favorite chess opening- king's pawn, unusual for high-level play. I know that for all your striving, you know you'll never be Empress, and you're secretly relieved by that. I know you're... interested... in your knight Guilford, but are too shy about relationships to say anything about it," and at that I got a furious blush from the Princess and Guilford both, and thought to myself, _Bingo!_

"But most of all, Princess? I know that you believe in honor, and pride, and courage, and a win that you cheated for is no win at all, to you. I know that all of this is just to intimidate me into spilling my secrets, and that you would never shoot a man after inviting him to a peaceful parlay. It goes against the very fiber of your being." I stood carefully, finishing off my cup of tea. "And since you're only just getting to know me, I'll give you this one for free- I find such blunt, heavy-handed threats insulting. Let's go, Quebec."

Karen and I walked out slowly to our Knightmares, taking our time. I turned my head as we walked. "Oh, and if you're wondering why you lost our battle, you gave me far, _far_ too much time to prepare, Princess," I announced, and continued down the walkway.

Just before we left earshot, I heard the sound of shattering china as Cornelia punched the teapot in her fury. _That was a poor showing, dear sister. The next time we meet, you will have to do better, or I will not let you off so easily._

I climbed into my Sutherland, and Karen into her Glasgow. I pulled out my phone. "Quebec, when we get back, have everyone assemble. I have some announcements to make."

Karen hesitated. "Zero, what was that back there? How did you know all of those things?"

I sighed. "That is part of the purpose of the meeting, Quebec." It hadn't been. I hadn't been going to mention any of that stuff, but there was nothing for it. I would have to explain at least some of my actions if I expected them to trust me, and follow. "Until then, only radio what is necessary. We may very well be being monitored."

"...Understood." We headed back to our rally point.

* * *

"So, Zero," declared Ohgi, "I think it's time you made your intentions clear."

I sat down. "Take a seat, ladies and gentlemen. Make yourselves comfortable. Then I will begin." The assembled rebel fighters took their seats, and I did as well. This would be quite the discussion, I didn't want to do it all standing. "Good. Now, let me ask you... all of you, be you of the Japan Independence Resistance, or of Fierce Yamato... how close are you to success? How long, do you think, it will take you to achieve Japan's independence at the rate you are going, assuming you _ever_ achieve it?"

Silence. Some were staring sullenly at me, while some were tactically staring at their shoes. "Yes, that is what I thought. Now, this is to be expected- Britannia is a mighty empire, and your resources are very limited. One could not expect you to free Japan."

"Then why did you even bring it up?" snapped one soldier bitterly.

"Because I _can_ free Japan." At this there was much murmuring, but I raised a hand for silence. "You may be skeptical if you wish, but I have only ever led troops against Britannia in two battles, and those two battles were the greatest successes Japan has had against Britannia since the war. I am skilled at strategic planning, and have an adapt tactical mind. I-"

"Hey!" complained another. "You just said the same thing twice! Strategy and tactics are the same thing!"

I stared at him, as did many other members of the audience. "That you believe that," I answered slowly, "is _precisely_ why I am in charge." The complainer withered at the scathing looks he was getting, and shut up. "As I was saying... I have the skills, the mind, and the resources. All I need are troops that are skilled and loyal, and I can bring Britannia to its _knees_."

I let this sink in, and then continued. "When I set out on this endeavor, when I first began to truly _fight_, I made a declaration- that if you found me, and my leadership lacking, I would step down, and allow another to lead while serving under them. The time for this has passed. From now on, you can follow me, or you can go your own way. I have proven myself more than competent. It is time to _choose_."

There was a pause, a moment of silence and thought, while the crowd decided on their paths. Then, slowly, one of them stood, and walked out. And another. And another. _Mostly members of Fierce Yamato,_ I noted as I watched them file out. "Gentlemen," I announced to their retreating backs, "God be with you in your endeavors. We go our separate ways here, but we will forever be allies. If ever you need aid... you know whom to ask."

The leader of Fierce Yamato turned slowly, his face somber. "Long live Japan, Zero," he said quietly, and then left.

I turned back to those that remained. "So... you have chosen to follow me. To follow me into whatever awaits us, consequences be damned." I grinned. "Good choice. C.C.!"

C.C stepped into the room, opening a door. She gave me a slightly irritated look- I could tell she did not much care for being made a tour guide. At least she'd agreed to do so. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is C.C. She is a longtime ally and partner of mine. When I am not present, please defer to her and Ohgi Kaname."

Ohgi blinked. "Me, Zero?"

I nodded gently at him. "Of course. You have led the Japan Independence Resistance well, even if your ambitions were not perhaps as great as mine. You are level-headed, capable, and cautious. I would not dream of placing you lower. Now, if you would... please follow C.C."

C.C. led the group into the next room... and everyone but her and I gasped. "A mobile command center...!" exclaimed Karen.

It was indeed. A massive, wheeled fortress of the sort that Britannian command was so fond of. It had signal jamming, a Knightmare bay, tactical displays, a barracks, all the essentials. "I have secured multiple locations for us to use as bases, but this will be our portable headquarters for missions. I hope this suits your needs just fine." It was probably good that they couldn't see how smug I was behind my mask.

Ohgi turned to stare at me. "It's incredible, but... how will we move it around undetected? What's more, how did you _get_ it?"

I grinned. "We will travel through the old subway system, primarily. This vehicle will fit in the tunnels, and it will be undetectable to Britannian scanners. And when we go topside... the armor is covered with an optic screening. We can make the outside appear like almost whatever we please- so we can just use the paint jobs and insignias of a Britannian Army vehicle. As far as how I got it... I asked nicely." Ohgi boggled at this, and then shook his head, a grin on his face.

Tamaki raised his head. "'Optic screening?' You mean like _invisibility?_" he asked excitedly.

"Alas, it is not that powerful... though I'm not surprised you asked," I noted.

"What does _that_ mean?" he demanded. I, and everyone else, ignored him.

"Please, step inside," I said, motioning at one of the doors.

* * *

We all settled down in the central lounge, and I laid some boxes on the table. A couple of people prodded them curiously. "There's no need for that- you may open them," I announced. The boxes were flipped open by curious hands. "These are your new uniforms."

"Uniforms?" asked Tamaki, puzzled. "What the hell do we need uniforms for?" _Ah, Tamaki, we've spent so little time together, and yet I already appreciate you. Always voicing the thoughts others think, but decide are too stupid to actually say._ I smiled.

"Why do you need uniforms, Tamaki? It is a decent question- you always got by without them before, after all. Uniforms announce your affiliation, they make it clear to all whose side you are on. A terrorist draws their strength from a _lack_ of uniform- a terrorist can escape around a corner, and immediately become indistinguishable from a civilian. It is a powerful advantage. It is also a cowardly one."

Tamaki glanced up angrily. "Cowardly?"

"Yes, cowardly," I nodded calmly. "It is a tactic for when you do not have the strength to take your enemy on head-on. It is for drawing upon your enemy's unwillingness to kill innocents, for hiding behind civilians. And, unless you have _already_ forgotten Shinjuku and Saitama... it has gotten a _lot_ of innocent people killed."

There was a guilty silence. "Oh yes," I continued. "Hundreds, maybe thousands of civilians were gunned down in those two battles, merely because you were hiding behind them without their knowing. You put your own people in harm's way to shield yourself. Now," I added, raising my hands, "I understand. That was not your intention, and there was just no other way. But we are _stronger_ than that now. We need not hide behind the skirts of innocents any longer. We can do this ourselves, with our own strength. And thus we take on these uniforms."

"Yeah, but what's up with these uniforms?" asked another man. "They're... well, they're pretty cool," he admitted, "but they're all black with white trim! There's no Japanese flag, or anything!"

I took a breath. Here was where things were going to get a little crazy. "That's because we're not going to be the Japan Independence Resistence, nor Fierce Yamato," I replied. "We are a new entity."

There was a pause. Then- "Why the hell not?" asked Tamaki.

"Because we do not share the same goals. We are not terrorists, we are not rebels, we are something _more_. We are allies of justice, we are warriors for freedom, and we will not be constrained by the beliefs of the past." I began to pace as I spoke. "If Japan had never fallen, if it had won, and kept its independence, it would have continued to change, to modernize, as it moved forward. Nations cannot remain constant, they must match the times they live in.

"So if we were to return Japan to its old glory, its old system of doing things... even if we did overthrow Britannia, we would fail. We would fail because we would be upholding a system that doesn't _work_ anymore. So we must change to suit the times. We must restore Japan's glory and pride, but we must modernize it as well. And who is to say that we will have the same flag, or even the same borders?"

I pointed at Ohgi. "Ohgi, if another Area offered to join our resistance, in exchange for being part of our new nation, what would you say?"

Ohgi frowned. "Well, yes, of course. I mean... why wouldn't I? We need all the help we can get, and they're in the same position we are."

I snapped my fingers. "_Precisely._ That was not a mere hypothetical- I can assure you, once we get going, once we prove our strength and skill, it will _happen_. Other Areas, trampled and repressed, will see us as their beacon of hope, and will offer us their aid. And when that happens... could we truly be the same Japan? Even if we just helped them set up their own nation, and kept Japan's borders as they were, the experience would very much change us. We are not some group fighting to restore the old ways of this land.

"We are the forgers of a new future, we are the crucible that will shape a new Japan, a Japan that honors and reveres its glorious past whilst making way for an even grander future. We will cast aside our previously isolationist ways, and become a true player on the world stage. We are the _Order of the Black Knights_, and we will stop at _nothing_ to see our land and others freed from the tyranny of Britannia!"

At this, there was a loud roar of approval, and I knew I had them. When the applause and cheering died down, I spoke again. "I have one last surprise for you today... take a little time to put on your uniforms, and then meet me in front of the Knightmare Bay."

It couldn't have taken them even ten minutes to arrive, but as restless as I was, it felt like an hour. "We're all here, then? Good." I turned to the keypad, punched in a quick passcode, and the red light on the lock turned green, and the door slid open. We'd have to issue everyone cards and personal passcodes later, but for the moment, this was fine. "Come on in." I heard another round of gasps as people stepped inside.

"The first part of surprise, most of you have seen, is off to our right- black painted Sutherlands bearing the official crest of the Order of the Black Knights. And because I believe in only the best, they are fitted with a few aftermarket parts. Navigational enhancement, and anti-armor swords." The blades were just hard and sharp, no special heating mechanisms or anything- those weren't market-ready, apparently. Still, they cut through Knightmares easily enough.

I stepped back, toward the wall, and flipped another switch, activating another set of lights. "And here in the middle, directly in front of us... we have another little present."

"Whoa!" declared Tamaki. "Those are the Knightmares that Cornelia's personal guard uses!"

I nodded. "The Gloucester fifth generation Knightmare Frame. Fast, maneuverable, and equipped with anti-armor lances, significantly more powerful than the swords. They also have advanced Landspinner drive systems, scanners, and other essential features." I glanced back at the Black Knights. "Ace pilots and squad leaders will use these. They are painted black, and have our crest, of course, but you will note that there is no detail paint. That is because the pilot will choose their color." I paused. "However, Karen, I'm afraid you won't be getting one of these."

Karen's face fell with disappointment, and she turned her gaze to the ground. Tamaki, as ever, asked the question I was waiting for. "Well, why the hell _not_?" he demanded. "She's the best pilot here!"

"And that is precisely why she will instead be piloting _this_," I declared, flipping a third switch. The lights illuminated a black and red Knightmare, unlike any of the others. "The classic design of the Glasgow, deconstructed, and rebuilt with top-of-the-line technology and systems. The one of a kind, custom-made Gurasugo."

The red-haired ace stared up at it with wonder. "A heavy machine gun with a chainsaw bayonet, a Vulcan minigun, and a..." She paused, staring at the left arm, which was covered in a network of steel cables, and had clawed fingers. "What _is_ that?"

I grinned. "It's a reinforced hydraulic piston crusher. Charge it, grab something you want gone... and release. Smash. Could crush a Knightmare with one impact. Take good care of it, Karen- it's yours now."

"Yes sir!" she replied happily. The Black Knights cheered, and C.C. rattled off a list of those that qualified as aces or squad leaders, and thus would get Gloucesters. I leaned back against a wall, and just watched. The excitement of my soldiers was enjoyable to behold- they were so excited at all the new gear, at the future, and how they'd moved up in the world. Good. I needed that excitement, that passion. Things were only going to get more difficult from here.

* * *

There was a knock on my door as I prepared to leave our new portable base. "Zero?" came the voice from outside. "It's Karen."

I sighed. "Come in, Karen." The door slid open, and my ace pilot stepped in, looking worried. "What's on your mind?"

"Before we move forward, I want to... to get something out of the way," she said. "In our first battle... in Shinjuku, you gave everyone code names. P-4, B-2, Q-1, R-1, and so on."

"Yes," I nodded. I wasn't really sure where this was going. She liked her old codename better than Quebec, perhaps?

She fidgeted. "I mean... those are just chess pieces." _Ah... that is what's upsetting her, is it? Thank god she isn't bringing up how I know Cornelia again, she must have forgotten it in after everything that's happened._ "I just... if that's all this is to you, is a grand game of chess, then I'm not sure I want to fight for you."

I shook my head. "Karen, they were just codenames. I even changed them today because I didn't like that. War _isn't_ a chess game, and I didn't want to give that impression, so I changed it."

"Yeah, but... well, what were you? You were... K-1, right? The king?"

I paused. And then I began to laugh. Karen stared at me as I laughed, but I couldn't help it. After a few moments, I calmed down, though there was still a grin on my face. "Is _that_ what this is about, Karen? No, Karen. I wasn't K-1. For starters, I'm not One. I'm Zero. And second..." I stood, and swept my arms, gesturing at the world in general. "This land is our land, Karen. We've fought for it for years now, trying to make it free again. Resistance movements have come and gone, but none have ever been that successful. Even the {peoples} are not proving very successful.

"And ask yourself, what mistakes did they make? What did they do wrong? If we set aside the ones that were _always_ too weak, too insignificant, and focus only on the ones that really were making a difference... a trend appears. They were all organized around a central figure, an intelligent, charismatic leader. And when that leader fell, the group, which was built with him- or her, in a few cases- as the foundation, crumbled.

"This is what holds us back. That we keep getting close to greatness, and losing the leader that has become so central to our group." I took a breath. "And that is a problem we will avoid. From day one, today, I am setting up the Order of the Black Knights to be a constant entity. I am building this group to have clear chains of command, with intelligent people leading it. I am building it so that if I am not present, the group will function extremely well without me. And if I am captured, or killed? The group will have suffered for that, but it will live on. Its cause will live on."

I leaned forward, smiling again. "Am I K-1, Karen? No. The strength of the Order of the Black Knights is that we _have_ no king. There is no single member or part of this group that we cannot continue without, even me. I am not K-1, Karen, there is no K-1. I am just another queen. Q-0." I shrugged. "Of course, that's all putting it in a chess metaphor, which we both agree to be too simplistic to describe a real war."

Karen had paused, and was just blinking at me. "Y-you mean you're planning for the event of your own death?" she asked weakly.

"I'm a rebel leader, Karen, and an effective one. Assassination attempts are... almost inevitable," I noted sadly.

"But, Zero, if you die, we-" began Karen, but I cut her off.

"-Will _fight on_. Listen to me, Karen. You have to promise me. You have to promise that if I die, if I fall, if Britannia does actually succeed in capturing me or taking me out of the picture, you will not waste resources trying to rescue me, or mourning me." I shook my head. "Only go as far to free me as you would for any other Black Knight. Do not waste your lives to get me out. And if I die... the Black Knights must not waste time in sorrow. You must stride forward, you must keep fighting, you must show Britannia that we are not _like_ the others, that killing one of us _only makes us more determined!_" Karen gave me a pained look, but I narrowed my eyes. "Promise me, Karen."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, Zero... yes, I promise." I relaxed, and slumped back into my chair. "Okay... I'll see you when you send out the call next time." She left.

I grinned wearily._ I've won. Go ahead, Britannia, do your damndest... I have public opinion on my side, I have men and equipment to rival yours, and now... now I have ensured that not even my _death_ will stop my vengeance._

Another face appeared in my doorway. "You wanted to see me, sir?" asked the brown haired man, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah, Minami. Come in, and shut the door." He stepped inside, and the door slid shut automatically. He locked it. "I have a special assignment for you. How would you like to be my Chief of Intelligence?"

He blinked, astonished. "Chief of Intelligence, sir? I'm honored, but... I don't really know what I've done that qualifies me."

I smiled. _Honest. I like that._ "To be frank, Minami, none of the Black Knights have done anything to qualify them. Information gathering was not a strong suit of either your group or Fierce Yamato. But you are a man of the logical persuasion. You think things through, you are patient, you are intellectual. You are the best man for the job."

He hesitated, thinking, and then nodded. "If the Black Knights have need of me, I will serve, sir."

"Excellent." I reached behind me, and grabbed an envelope. "Then I have your first assignment here. I have been looking into the white Knightmare that attached us in Shinjuku- you know the one?" I pulled a large, slightly blurry photo of the white monster slashing one of our Sutherlands in half out of the envelope, and dropped it on the table. He nodded soberly, staring at the machine in the photo with obvious animosity. "I have not gotten very far into my investigation of the machine, but I have learned its name- the Lancelot. I have also noticed a man who pops up in almost any information involving the machine."

I drew another photo, and set it on the table. Minami stared at it for a few long moments, and then asked, "Who is he, sir?"

"He is your assignment, Chief Yoshitaka. His name... is Earl Lloyd Asplund."

* * *

And so the Black Knights have been established, earlier than in the anime. Not much for me to explain/discuss with this chapter- interesting things happened, but nothing I feel I need to go into detail about. So instead, I'll talk about the future of this story.

So far, the only real _change_ has been Gaspar's personality. Every other difference (besides some flavor ones) have been the result of Gaspar's choices. However, I made other changes, ones that will become very relevant very soon.

Code Geass was, despite being set in a theoretical British empire, very Japanese. The philosophy on taking responsibility, on Gods, on sins, all of it was very Eastern. I am not very Eastern. I watch plenty of anime, but I am a Californian born American. And because of this, some changes had to be made, for it to be truly a story I could get behind.

There is no Geass Order, the Emperor's motivations are massively different than the anime, and those that give Geass, and live immortally, the Codes, are very different here as well. I'll explain the Code stuff next chapter, as part of the chapter. But this is most definitely retcon territory.

Why? Because honestly, most of R2 rubbed me the wrong way. There was cool stuff, but having a dozen more Geass users around wasn't dramatic or badass to me, it was just sloppy. It ceased to be about revolution, and became about the supernatural powers that, as it turned out, were _everywhere_. No "we must kill the gods." Charles zi Britannia will _not_ have a Geass. And there will be no effin' Rolo.

Some of you are probably going to be unhappy about this, and fair enough. I only ask that you give me a chance to show what I have planned- it's really pretty awesome. Some of you, though, are probably quite glad at this news. As I recall, Rolo was pretty unpopular. So stay tuned for more badassery, write me reviews, send me comments and questions. Another chapter will go up this weekend, and then there will be one on Tuesday, of course. Thanks for reading!

P.S.: Gonna be posting a new fanfic soon, an AU Bleach fic. Probably Friday, but I'm not promisin' nothin'. Hope you all enjoy it!


	10. Knights and Codes

It's Saturdaaaaaay! I promised a weekend update, and so I provide one. Here ya go! Oh, before I forget- those of you who like my stuff? I have posted a new fic. It's a Bleach fanfic, called A House Divided. It will be updated when I feel like it. If I can be perfectly honest... I'm not totally pleased with the chapter I have up. Maybe I'll rewrite it, or maybe I'll just do my darndest to write better stuff moving forward. It's not _bad_, but something about it rubs me the wrong way.

So this chapter is primarily to explain the deal with Codes and Geass in this Alternate Universe. Also, to make Gaspar sweat. You'll see what I mean =P

Reviews! Got a lot of them for Chapter 9. In fact, I'm now over fifty reviews! Wooo! Anyway. Rivan9000 noted that Gaspar seems to be a more capable Knightmare pilot than Lamperouge was, and wonders what this will mean for the story. I mean, he is, but not really that much better- and there is a reason. You'll read about it in this chapter, but he did actually previously learn to use a Knightmare. Mostly, I just wanted an explanation as to why he would be any good- Lamperouge climbed into a Sutherland without having ever used a Knightmare, and controlled it extremely well. That irritated me. Gaspar is a little better, but he has a lot more experience. And as far as how it will affect things? Not much. Gaspar will still stay in the back, he's still a commander, not a combat ace. He'll hold his own when he has to, but don't expect to see him up front and kicking ass.

Had some questions about the Gurasugo, and what it will mean for the Guren. Really, the Gurasugo is not super advanced. In real life, the technology the military uses is always a little behind what has been created. When you want to submit a weapon to the government, you have to do testing, you have to sign contracts, you have to do _more_ testing, you have to compete against other companies, and the whole process takes a couple of years. By the time a new weapon reaches soldiers, it's already somewhat outdated. The Gurasugo is just a custom-made Knightmare using technology that is finished, but hasn't gone through that whole process yet. It's not on par with the Guren, and it will be replaced by the Guren later. It's just noticeably more advanced than the Sutherlands, that's all. Also? The military will cut corners on price to get the job done. Zero didn't cut any corners on the Gurasugo.

Eromancer commented that Zero's speeches could use more fire. I will certainly take this under advisement. Part of the thing is, Gaspar realizes that the level of rage he has is kind of disturbing to people. That if others realized how _consumed_ by hate he was, they'd call a shrink. So even as Zero, he tries to scale it back a little, just so they don't think he's mentally unstable (though he is, I suppose). But perhaps I can safely amp it up some.

And IonicAmalgam, who had some very interesting remarks on immortality, and how it affects the mind. It is, as I'm sure you know better than I, an issue that really fascinates mankind. Living forever... not having to fear death... but logically, this would really screw up your mind. If you were a creature _born_ for immortality, that would be one thing, but humans are born to live around one hundred years tops. Pile on century after century of trauma, loss, pain and suffering, and the mind would really just be overwhelmed, I think. Lelouch is, because of his scheming nature, often portrayed as the most complex character in CG, but he's really got nothing on C.C. She has a hundred different faces, and yet they still all feel uniquely _her_. Smiling and comforting Mao, taunting Lelouch, sacrificing herself to slow down Jeremiah... she's got enough facets for a dozen characters, and she holds them all in her personality.

I think, honestly, that is one of the things I really want to get right- the wonder and complexity of a truly ancient mind. If Lelouch and C.C. were ever against each other, it would be an struggle, because Lelouch's greatest asset would be useless. He can get inside someone's mind and predict their actions... but you just can't _do_ that with C.C. She's not utterly unpredictable, you can often tell what she's going to do... but trying to get a glimpse at the mind behind it all is just futile. And yet at the same time, she is in many ways so simple- she wants food, she wants people to care about her, but she's too scared to make the effort. She doesn't trust love.

Anyway. Enough of that rambling. On with the chapter!

* * *

I carried the briefcase containing my Zero outfit as I walked down the street, C.C. trailing behind me. _All in all, a very good day. The Order of the Black Knights has been established, and I set them up with a command hierarchy, uniforms, and ID cards. One might even believe we were a real army._ I shook my head. _No. Not yet. We've got a long way to go before we're there. Still, these were big, important steps we took today. We're ready to move out at a moment's notice, should any situation occur. Perhaps I can have Ohgi handle th-_

I blinked. The streets were almost empty- no cars, no people. I hadn't noticed, because I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, but it was quite strange. I glanced around, and one of the big tvs that overlooked the road caught my eye. "Ah..." I mused aloud, "Prince Clovis's state funeral."

The tv displayed a massive room, filled with Britannian soldiers assembled before a few chairs up on stage. On the back wall was a massive portrait of Clovis, smiling and holding a flower. _For a mass murder, he looks quite charming. Then again, I suppose that's how he got _away_ with his massacring for so long._ The camera zoomed in, and I could see who was sitting in the chairs. _Well, well... a family reunion._ I stopped walking, and stared hard at the tv. _Let's see... there's Odysseus, the malleable puppet... Schneizel, the scheming snake... Guinevere, the ignorant rat... oh, and the rest are just boring nobility._ I sighed. That these people were once family was a depressing thought indeed.

And then he stepped up to the podium. Charles zi Britannia, ninety-eighth Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, who had led a grand crusade to expand Britannia's influence, so that it now controlled a third of the planet. The man who had the whole Imperial Family dancing to his tune. My father.

"Son of a bitch _must pay_," I hissed under my breath, staring at him. Or rather, at his image on tv. The real Emperor was miles upon miles away, halfway around the world. My revenge was distant yet... but it was drawing nearer.

The Emperor grasped the podium, and raised his head high. "All men are _not_ created equal," he began in his booming baritone. "Some are born smarter, or more beautiful, or with parents of greater status. Some, by contrast, are born weak of body or mind, or with few, if any, talents. All men are different!" _But status _instills_ weakness, you goddamn hypocrite,_ I thought angrily. _Men born into wealth lose the strength and sense of the lower born. Your own logic contradicts itself!_ "Yes... the very existence of man is discriminatory! That is why there is war, violence, and unrest. Inequality is not evil. Equality is." Every sentence began with a yell, and dwindled into a regular tone by the end.

I clenched my fist. _This is Britannia, given the form of a man. Arrogant, hypocritical, and _old_. I will stomp it out._ "What became of the EU, who claimed that all are equal? It is in constant conflict because its tenets go against human nature! The Middle Eastern Federation, which harbors similar sentiments, is constantly mired in sloth! But _our Britannia_ is not like them! We put an end to wars and evolve with every conquest!" I wanted to scream, to yell, to put a bullet through that goddamn tv just so that I wouldn't have to listen to the man's bullshit. I ground my teeth, and just stood, listening. "Britannia alone looks forward and moves toward a better future!"

He paused, almost imperceptibly, but it was there. "The death of my son Clovis is yet more proof that our empire is evolving. Fight! For the future rests in the hands of its rulers! _All hail Britannia!_" The crowd chanted with him, and the emperor raised a gloved fist.

"So... this is your enemy, is it?" asked C.C. from behind me.

I tried to relax, but my muscles wouldn't untense. "C.C. I think it only fair to warn you... I am _this close_ to smashing something. Perhaps we should talk later."

She regarded me coldly. "Trying to threaten me into silence?"

I shook my head stiffly. "Trying to remain the master of my rage in the face of a lying, arrogant, superior son of a _bitch_ that I will one day _tear in half_," I spat, and started walking again. She raised an eyebrow, but followed me silently. We rounded the corner, and walked up the stairs to my apartment. I reached for the doorknob, and then paused. The door was slightly ajar, and the knob was bent and scratched. _The doorknob... someone broke in._ I drew my knife and flicked it open, and then kicked the door open, dashing in.

A raven haired man stood in the back of the room, smiling. "Ah, you're back. I must say, you don't look like I expected you to-" he began, but I cut him off my lunging into him, and shoving my blade into his stomach.

I kicked him off the blade, onto the floor, and his blood began to spill over the carpet. "That wound won't kill you for hours- days, maybe. Tell me who you are, and who sent you, and perhaps I'll call him ambulance for you before you die of blood loss. _Fuck_ with me, and I will carve a crest of misery into your flesh before you cave and give me the answers I want _anyway_," I snarled.

The man stared at me for a moment, and then... began to _laugh_. "Wow, you've really got yourself an intense one this time, C.C.!" he grinned. _How... the fuck..._ I marveled, stepping back. My eyes wandered across his body, and I spotted a mark on forehead. A red v-like crest... the same as the one C.C. bore. "You know the score, right kid? Stabbing a Code is just gonna get you on their bad side. I'd knock it off if I was you."

"A... Code?" I repeated, slightly confused. _Is that the name for people like C.C., people who are immortal?_

"Oh, you haven't told him the deal, C.C.? I don't get why you're always so damn tight-lipped with your contractors-" he began, but C.C. cut him off.

"Why are you here, N.N.?" she asked sharply.

The man named N.N. shrugged. "Tired of getting hunted. It's just you and me left, C.C. We're the only ones who are still free. The others... they're dead. V.V. and S.S. have been captured, and it's only a matter of time until they kill them too. I just... I thought we could help each other." His voice was casual, but he couldn't completely hide his fear. He was scared. An immortal man was being pursued by something that frightened him. Interesting. Perhaps they weren't as immortal as they claimed.

"If you're immortal," I asked wryly, "why are you so concerned about people trying to kill you?"

N.N. looked at me like I was a moron. "Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I can't die."

"Uhm," I said, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, yes it does. That's the _definition_ of the word."

He threw up his hands. "Then I'm not immortal! Jesus, kid, stop getting on my fuckin' nerves! Codes can't be killed easily, but there is a way, and some fuckers figured it out, and they've been killing us off!"

"N.N., shut up." C.C.'s eyes were filled with a cold rage. "I will tell him what I want him to know."

"You always did so love to keep your knights in the dark. You can still do three at once, can't you?" mused N.N. "I suppose that's why. You don't tell em shit, they don't run off and get caught."

"This is your last warning, N.N."

"Though at least you haven't fucked his head yet, right? Not like you did to M-"

I didn't even see C.C. draw a gun. There was just a blur, and a bang, and N.N. was on the ground with a hole in his head. "_Shut. Up._ Do not say that name, or I will put you in the kind of pain they tell stories about."

N.N. glared back up at her. "I've been alive for over two hundred years. I've died more times than I can count. Do you really think you can cause pain that I haven't felt before?"

"_Yes_," hissed C.C., and N.N.'s eyes widened in fear.

He stumbled to his feet. "Fuck, I came here to help you, I came here so we could work together... haven't seen each other for sixty years, and you're still the same crazy bitch. I'm going. I'm going." He marched toward the door, but I threw my arm across his path.

"Wait. How did you find us?" I asked. He threw a bewildered look at me. "I need to know if others can find me the same way," I hissed, carefully omitting "idiot."

He shook his head. "No. I know a guy who can find anyone. That's all." Then he ducked past me, and took off down the stairs.

I turned slowly to C.C., who was sinking into my bed, her gun still held loosely in one hand. "So," I said. She turned, staring at me. She hadn't been planning on telling me any of this stuff, of course. This old friend- ha, former friend, if the way she treated him told me anything- had shown up, run his mouth, and now she had to explain things. _I was willing to let her secrets stay hers, but... evidence suggests that I need to know more. She will tell me. One way or another._

"I suppose I had better explain some things." Her voice was calm again, her usual bored tone. "Well, where to start? I am a Code."

"What is a Code," I asked, "and how do you become one?"

"A Code is someone with the power of immortality, and to grant Geass. You become one by inheriting it. If your Geass gets powerful enough, and you remain in control of it, the one who gave you your Geass will pass their Code along to you."

"N.N. referred to 'knights'... I assume that means people whom you've given a Geass."

"Yes."

"And he mentioned being able to make three of them."

"A Code can have three knights at once, yes."

"But he can't. He said he could only do one. Was he lying?" I asked curiously.

C.C. shook her head. "No. There is... a way of sealing away a Geass. Usually, when a knight is killed, the power returns to the Code that gave them their Geass, and then the Code can just give it to a new person. But there is a special way of killing them, a way that you can kill them where the power _doesn't _return to the Code. A way that seals away the power."

I frowned. "And N.N. has gotten two sealed. He must be an idiot."

"It's not that simple, Lelouch. We're being hunted. There is a... group... that is pursuing us, and sealing our knights. It has happened before, but never... on this scale." I stared at her face, hard, and frowned. I was hoping she would go into detail about the group that was chasing them, but I could tell that she wouldn't. Not yet, anyway. "And he and I... there were twenty-six codes once, Lelouch. A.A. through Z.Z. And they have been killed, one by one, through the ages. If N.N. is right... there are only four of us left, and two are in captivity."

I blinked, confused. "Why in captivity? It doesn't seem like you guys stay in close contact, so they can't want information on the others. Why not just kill them?"

"Because they were smart," answered C.C. "They realized that if they didn't give out a Geass, it couldn't be sealed away. V.V. always kept two knights, but he never, never made a third. He wasn't willing to risk it. I guess they killed his knights, and caught him, but since he's still holding on to his last Geass... they can't finish him. S.S. probably did the same thing- I don't know, I was never close to the new S.S."

_The new S.S.? Ah... she knew an older S.S., before the Code was passed on to a new person._ I frowned. C.C. was rarely helpful, but she hadn't ever lied to me. Presumably... she wanted me to get strong. Strong enough that she could pass her Code to me. Pass her burden to me. _I can think of worse fates than immortality._ "I assume you want me to take your Code, once my Geass gets strong enough." C.C. nodded. "But you'd be mortal again if that happened. If you want to die, why don't you just let this group catch you, and seal you?"

C.C. stared at me, her face horrified. "You don't understand... we don't _die_ when they seal all our power. We're still immortal. We say 'die,' but... we just can't regenerate anymore. If they catch you, and seal you, then your body just stops, but your _mind doesn't_. You're trapped, for eternity, in a prison of flesh. Trapped in a dead, unmoving body, alone. Forever."

I shuddered. "I... see. So that is why." _Certainly a horrifying fate._ "One last question, then. You haven't had any of your knights sealed- you're the only one, if I understand you right. But why give them out at all? You say V.V. thought of holding in a power, but why did it take that long to occur to you people? It seems rather obvious to me."

C.C. sighed. "It's complicated. When we have knights... we're just _stronger_. We heal faster, we don't have to sleep as much, our power to affect minds is stronger. And more than that... it's just a compulsion we feel. It's like... like a thorn in your mind. It drives you crazy, having all that unused power in you. I tried it for a while, holding in all three... and I almost lost my mind. You have to make knights, or you will go insane from the stress and strain." Her face softened. "I would say 'just ask E.E.,' but where she is... you wouldn't be able to."

She shook herself, regaining her composure. "I have two knights. You, and another. And if things get much more intense... I'm going to have to make a third. That's how things are. And now I'm going to bed." And with that, C.C. slumped back onto her pillow.

I stood, picked up my suitcase with my Zero disguise, and went to the door, quietly slipping out of the apartment. I wanted to think, and failing that, I would head to do some work as Zero. C.C. had always treated this like a game, had always given me a minimum of information. I knew that N.N.'s visit had shaken her up, but even so... it was just _unlike_ her to suddenly tell me all this information. It wasn't at all like she had behaved before.

What else could have happened, to make her start acting so differently? The way she was acting... was like my fight, my struggle, suddenly was important to her. I was going to go ahead and toss out the possibility that she had suddenly fallen in love with me, and try to come up with something more logical.

The group... she said there was a group after the Codes. When I'd found her a week and a half ago (Was it really so recently? It felt like an eternity ago...), she'd been trapped in a sort of capsule, restrained and gagged. And Britannia had been working desperately to get her back...

It clicked. Britannia. The group that was hunting Codes was funded by the Britannian government. She'd known this, but until she'd seen N.N., and seen what a mess he was, she hadn't realized just how dangerous a situation she was in. My enemy was her enemy. Destroying Britannia would save the Codes.

Or, at least, the ones that were left. Judging by C.C.'s words and tone, there wasn't any way to bring back the sealed Codes, and no way to make new Codes. There were four Codes right now, and there would never be any more. They would pass from generation to generation, until finally, be it a year from now, or centuries from now, they were all sealed away. It was inevitable. Protecting them would be like trying to protect an ice cube in the desert.

For a moment, I'd considered trying to get C.C. to give one of the Black Knights a Geass, but I dismissed that idea quickly. A power like Geass did not lend itself to servitude. I might be able to keep a Geass user under my thumb for a while, but inevitably, they would go their own way. The power was too great to be controlled so easily. No, I didn't want _any_ other Geass Knights out there. They only complicated things.

_Assuming that Britannia has sealed away the knights of the two Codes they have in captivity, that leaves N.N.'s one knight, C.C.'s other knight, whoever that is... and one more knight in potentia._ I frowned. _Could C.C. have made a second knight after having given me my Geass? Possibly... but it's unlikely. She hasn't left the apartment much since she moved in with me... has she? Shit. She could have wandered off any time I was at school, or-_

"Lulu?" asked a puzzled voice.

I blinked, and red haired Shirley slid into focus. "S-Shirley!" I exclaimed, my mind still untangling itself.

Shirley shook her head. "I've called your name a couple of times now. Lost in thought again?"

I sighed. "Pretty much. I apologize."

She giggled. "It's okay. Going for a walk, are you?"

"I was trying to clear my thoughts," I admitted with an apologetic smile. "Doesn't seem to have worked very well."

Shirley looked down at the ground, and fidgeted, tapping her fingers together. "W-well, would you like some company? I mean... if you're gonna keep walking, that is."

I smiled easily. "Sure." She smiled, and we began to walk down the road together.

It struck me, in that moment, that for all my tactical and mechanical talents, for my strategic mind and planning skills... I was a rank amateur with women. _I just don't know what to _say_. She inhabits a world so different from my own... imagine, waking up and worrying about homework. Homework! Whereas I wake up worrying about if my life as Zero will be discovered, if I'll be shot and killed on a battlefield, if the immortal witch who lives with me will suddenly turn on me..._ I blinked. I felt... old. Not mature, necessarily. Just... old. Like I had seen too much, experienced things that I shouldn't have, at my age. Obviously, I didn't have an ordinary childhood, but I'd never... felt unfortunate, I suppose.

To feel unfortunate would be to feel unlucky, and luck was a lie. Luck was the refuge of fools who didn't know how to make probability work in their favor. Yes, sometimes very unlikely things happened. Of course they did. That is part of statistics- if the unlikely stuff _never_ happened, it wouldn't be unlikely, it would be impossible.

_Uhm. I think I got a little sidetracked._ I glanced sideways at Shirley, and realized, to my surprise, that she looked just as uncertain and uneasy as me. _Maybe she... doesn't know how to talk to boys?_ I sighed. Fighting wars was easier than this.

"I was wondering-" I began awkwardly.

"Say, Lulu-" began Shirley at the exact same moment. We both fell into silence, looking at the ground.

"Please," I said, "you first."

Shirley cleared her throat. "...Say, Lulu," she said again. "You're always busy after school, and I-I mean, I know it's your business, it's just... what are you up to, all the time?"

I had prepared for someone to ask it, but as Shirley asked, my mind went blank. _What should I say... what reason could I give?_ "O-oh, the truth is, I've been taking some evening classes at college." _Wait, _what_? What kind of an excuse was that?_

Shirley's eyebrows shot up. "You're taking classes at the college? Wow, Lulu... that's so unlike you. You never seem to take school very seriously."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Alright, damage control, we can fix this._ "Well, it's just that... that most of the classes at school are so boring," I offered desperately. That was true enough. "When I can study what I want to, I'm more enthusiastic."

She nodded slowly. "I see, I see... so the classes are boring to you?"

I paused. "Aren't they to you? I mean, it's such basic stuff... I just can't keep my mind focused on it." I winced. _Beautiful. Now I'm coming off like a superior jerk who thinks school is below him. Even if I do kind of think that..._

"That's our Lulu," she smiled. "Brilliant, but careless. If you had the common sense to match your genius, nothing in this world could stop you." She paused, and then began to blush.

_What is she blushing about?_ I wondered. "I-I guess you're right. If I took this stuff more seriously, I could... could make more of a future for myself." _What _is_ my future? What happens once I take down Britannia? When my vengeance is complete, and my rage is sated... what will I do?_

"What are you studying in college?" Shirley asked curiously.

"A-ah, medicine and Knightmare piloting," I answered automatically. It wasn't a _complete_ lie- I had in fact taken classes at a local college in medicine and Knightmare piloting previously.

"Knightmare piloting? They teach you to use military stuff at college?" Shirley's eyes were wide with surprise.

"N-no, no," I answered quickly, "nothing like that. It's just to teach you to use the Knightmares that they use in construction." I reached into my pocket, pulled out my wallet, and flipped it open. "See?"

Right below my ID, in my wallet, was my Knightmare license. It proved me to be a trained, skilled operator of construction- and loading-class Knightmare Frames. "Woooow!" gasped Shirley. "You've got a license and everything! That's so cool!" I smiled. I'd done a pretty decent job of recovering from a bad situation, I thought. "Lelouch... you're not coming on the trip to Kawaguchi Lake tomorrow, right?"

I smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not. I've got family obligations to take care of."

Shirley jumped. "You have _family_? I thought you were orphaned!"

"I have a distant half-sister, actually. She's just come to Area Eleven." And it was true, technically.

Shirley looked shocked. "Wow! Can we meet her when we get back?"

I shook my head. "I don't think she's going to be staying very long." _Are you, Cornelia?_ I thought with a grin. Shirley gave me a disappointed look, but sighed, and kept walking.

"Well, if..." she began, and then hesitated. She seemed to be conflicted, but after a moment, she came to a conclusion. "If you're not doing anything else tonight, would you want to... maybe... go to a movie? No?" Her voice trailed down to near silence at the end of the sentence

I blinked. "I'm sorry? I didn't catch the end there."

She blushed. "I-I said... would you, uhm... would you want to go to a movie?"

_Go to a movie? With Shirley? I mean... it's not that... but wouldn't that be, like, a date?_ I thought, my mind spinning.

"If you don't want to, then I totally understand-" began Shirley quickly, but I cut her off.

"No! No, it's not that. I... yeah, I'd... I'd like that," I finished lamely, mentally kicking myself for not managing to say it with a little more grace.

Shirley smiled, a big smile, and took my hand. "Alright! This way!"

* * *

The movie was some big-budget blockbuster. Honestly, I couldn't tell you what it was about. The plot wasn't that hard to follow, I think, but my mind was going in circles the whole time. I'd never been on a date before... but then I started wondering if it really was a date, because after all, we were just friends, but we _were_ a boy and a girl, together, but that was just because I wouldn't be able to make the trip, and she wanted to cheer me up, but... yeah, you get the idea. I was pretty confused.

We walked out of the theater slowly, taking our time. "That was a pretty fun movie, wasn't it?" asked Shirley with a smile.

"Y-yeah, it was very... dynamic," I managed. I hadn't even realized it was over until I'd seen the credits roll, so caught up was I in my own thoughts.

"I love watching movies in a theater... the atmosphere is just so great." She pulled out her cell phone happily, and checked the time. "It's this late?" she gasped.

I glanced at my watch. _Wow, almost eight..._ I realized. It would take half an hour to get home from here, and... I shook my head. I knew what to do.

"Did you have dinner already, Shirley?" I asked politely.

She shook her head. "No, I was going to pick something up, since my parents are out of town."

I smiled. "How about we eat out? My treat."

She blushed, smiling, and readily consented. We had dinner at a little deli nearby. The food was simple, but good, and the atmosphere was nice. We chatted about school, the student council, and just a bunch of little things, and before I knew it, it was nine thirty.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shirley, I didn't mean to keep you out this late," I apologized.

She shook her head. "No, not at all! With my parents away, I'm not really eager to get home. I'll probably stay out for a while yet. Are you going to head home?"

I sighed. "My landlord gets really irritated if I come back late, so I better," I answered sadly. "I had a great time, Shirley. I'll see you at school, okay?"

I smiled to myself all the way home. _Yeah, that was definitely a date. I think it was dinner that made it official._ It was, also, my first date. It wasn't that I wasn't... interested in women, per se. I'd just always considered a relationship to be something that you couldn't force. If you were meant to be with someone, it wasn't something that you would make happen through harassing them, through asking every attractive girl out, or anything like that.

There was this Japanese idea... the "red string of fate." The idea that if you were really meant to be with someone, then life would bring the two of you together. After that, of course, it was up to you. Relationships weren't something you could do on autopilot, they took effort. But the red string would set you up, at least.

Not to say that Shirley was my destined soulmate. Just thinking that made me blush. No, she was... she was beautiful, and kind, and thoughtful... but I just didn't know yet. Only time would tell, right? For the moment... I liked her, and she seemed to like me, and that was enough.

_I didn't end up doing any stuff as Zero, though, did I?_ I thought, and then froze in horror. My suitcase. The suitcase with my Zero costume. It was gone. Where. Where had I left it? I had it when we'd left the movie theater, and then I'd set it down when we ate dinner... and never picked it back up.

My Zero costume was gone, and odds were good, Shirley had picked it up. _Oh, this is bad on so many levels._

_

* * *

**Shippers, please read**: _Now, you might look at that, and say, "Look! Six (that's me) is setting us up for a Shirley ship! That's not cool!" I -still- haven't decided who I want Gaspar to end up with, if anyone. I'm just showing here that Shirley is a serious contender. Gaspar has a crush on Shirley. Lamperouge had a crush on Shirley. Given that she's a cute, enthusiastic, kind girl, it's really not that surprising.

I wanted to show that she was a contender, I wanted to have some more content with her, because I haven't had much (this early in the series, Lamperouge didn't interact with her too much, but we did get a lot of scenes with her. Since this story is all first-person, I can't just cut away to a scene with her at gym, though). And I wanted to set Gaspar up with his first serious "oh shit" moment. Tuesday's chapter is gonna be fuuuuun.

Things to note, other than that... the "red string of fate" was actually originally a Chinese idea, but the Japanese have it as well, and it's just more convenient to say Japanese. Up above, when N.N. was chatting, he was about to say Mao's name when C.C. cut him off with a bullet to the head (as you likely guessed). And yes... I am foreshadowing incredibly unsubtly that there will be a new Geass Knight soon. Again, I'm trying not to throw Geass everywhere, but it is still a major part of the series.

I gotta say, personally, I love how Gaspar handled the intruder in his home. It's a shame it didn't work out, but I love how he skips the classic freezing in surprise in the doorway, and just stabbed him in the gut.

So, send me questions, comments, and reviews, and look forward to Tuesday's chapter! Thanks for reading!


	11. Absolute Truth

Hey folks! Happy Tuesday! Not technically a holiday, but it's a day off of work for me (that is, my job), and I celebrate that, fer darn sure. I decided a lot of stuff about the future of this fic while writing this chapter. Big things are comin'. Course, this chapter has some pretty huge ramifications by itself. On to the reviews.

Rivan9000 tried to convince me to go with Karen x Lelouch. Honestly? I agree. I've narrowed it down, at this point, to either Karen or Milly. And I'm leaning Karen. I really just think she's a great character. She's not stupid, but she is trusting and loyal, and she's the only fighter who really just gets _pissed_ in a fight, which is something I personally appreciate =P I wouldn't have created Gaspar if I didn't believe in the power of anger.

Also, Rivan noted that the lost Zero costume is kind of like the cat running off with the helmet. That actually is something I kind of want to rant a little about. Code Geass really had this duality- the serious business, the revolution, and the hijinks of the Student Council. And frankly, I thought it was clumsily done. One episode Lelouch would be mind controlling people to blow their own brains out, the next he would be helping bake a giant pizza. That's some serious Mood Whiplash, as TV Tropes would put it.

I think it is important to have moments of relief from the tension and plotting. I think it is important that we don't just see these characters at war, we see them in life. We see them talking, and eating, and having fun. But CG just went overboard. It felt like two different _shows_ at times. Don't expect so much of that here, and if you liked it, I apologize. It was enjoyable, in its way. But I liked the serious stuff much more, and if one has to go, it's gonna be the hijinks.

Lord Lelouch asked about the timeline of the fic. Really, it's pretty drastically different. To go over it all would take a lot of time, so let me sum up the major differences in the universe's background- first, there is the whole differences in Codes and Geasses, and how they work. That's all very different. Two, Lady Marianne never had a Geass, nor did Charles. In fact, Charles and his motivations are very, _very_ different here. That will all come up later.

I'm trying to decide what I want to do with the Knights of the Round, but you can expect significant change there. Other than that... yeah, Nunnally's dead, and that's pretty much it. Any other changes are things that change as we move forward. Though you can probably assume by the fact that Charles has V.V. under lock and key that they're not buddy-buddy like they were in the anime.

ChaosGriffin noted that it's unusual behavior to simply _gut_ someone who has broken into your house. Yeah, Gaspar doesn't eff around, heheh. But really, I wanted to reinforce how brutal he can be. When he's dealing with people he knows, he tends to restrain himself, because he cares about them on some level, but when he's dealing with strangers, he really just cuts loose. He's not sadistic, he just goes for the simplest, most pointedly effective solution.

He could have stood there, asked questions, and hoped that the man felt like answering. He could have threatened the man, but the man might have tried to call his bluff, or pulled out his own weapon. So instead he just stabs him in the stomach. It's certainly practical, if a little crazy =P

Alright, chapter time. We'll talk more afterward.

* * *

I picked up my cell phone on the first ring. "Hello?" I asked tensely.

"Lulu? It's Milly," said the Student Council president, sounding almost as worried as I felt. "Have you heard from Shirley?"

My heart skipped a beat, but I kept my voice calm. "I saw her last evening, but not since then, no."

It was a sign of how stressed Milly was that she didn't immediately start asking the details of how we met yesterday. "It's past time for us to leave on our school trip, and she hasn't showed. She isn't answering my calls, either. I'm worried about her. We're going to have to leave without her... but since you're not coming, could you drop by her house, and make sure she's okay?" She paused. "She probably... just overslept, or something." The words sounded insincere coming out of her mouth- like she was trying to convince herself of it as much as she was me.

"Sure, Milly. I'll take care of it. Have a good trip, and stay safe," I answered quietly, and hung up the phone. My muscles sagged, and I slumped back into my chair. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. After realizing that I'd left my suitcase, the suitcase that held my Zero disguise, at the restaurant where Shirley and I had dinner last night, I'd run all over trying to find it. I'd searched the restaurant a dozen times, questioned the staff, even Geassed a few people to get answers. And finally, one of the waitresses had an answer for me. She'd seen Shirley pick it up, and leave with it.

I'd been up the rest of the night trying to figure out how to get it back. I'd finally settled on going to her house, and taking it while she was away on the school trip... but she hadn't left on the school trip. She'd stayed home, and she wasn't answering her phone. I had a very, _very_ bad feeling about all of this.

A cup of coffee later, I felt... not better, but a little more prepared. She probably hadn't even opened the suitcase. She'd probably just taken it home, and set it aside, and was planning to return it to me at school. I could drop by, say that the president and I were worried about her (which was true, of course), and pick up my suitcase on my way out. It was okay. I could fix this.

"What's got you all tensed up?" asked a voice from behind.

I drew my blade, flicked it open, and spun on heel. "Oh," I stated, stopping. "It's just you, C.C."

She raised an eyebrow. "You _are_ high-strung. What happened?"

I sighed in frustration. "Shirley has the suitcase with my Zero outfit. She just picked it up because I left it somewhere... she probably doesn't even know what it is, but..."

C.C. gave me an unreadable look. "That was uncharacteristically stupid of you, Lelouch."

"You think many things I do are stupid," I snapped bitterly.

She shook her head. "Ignorant, but not stupid. You don't know the situation you're in, so you make some bad calls. For being dropped into the world of Codes and Geass Knights, you're doing quite well, actually. Well... you _were_ doing quite well," she corrected. "Then you let a friend and innocent girl pick up the only piece of evidence that could incriminate you and get you killed." There wasn't much I could say to that. It was stupid. She was right. She lifted her head. "You're going to get it back. I'm coming."

"What?" I replied, startled. "No! No, you're staying here. You coming would cause even _more_ questions and that's not what I need right now."

C.C. gave me a bored look. "Do you really think you can stop me from coming?"

I threw up my hands. "_You. Are not. Coming._ Can I stop you? If I really have to, yes. Yes, I can. I can work my magic with this knife, and you won't be able to regenerate fast enough to catch up. If you want to see Shirley, come on your own. You're right in that I can't stop you- or at least I won't, but I won't have you walking through the door with me."

C.C. considered this. "Okay. I'll follow at a distance, that's an acceptable compromise."

"I don't have time for this shit," I snapped, and finished off my coffee with one chug. "I'm leaving. Follow or don't, I don't give a damn." I stalked out of the apartment, and began to walk to Shirley's house.

The Fenette estate was pretty impressive... not massive, but with three floors, and a large garden, it certainly left a lasting impression. _Britannians live in mansions while the Japanese live in decrepit apartment buildings,_ I thought sadly. I pressed a button on the intercom, ringing a bell, and waited a few minutes. No response. I sighed, and tried the gate. Unlocked, lucky me. I hadn't been looking forward to trying to climb it.

The entryway was huge, and in the classic style of these mansions, contained a staircase leading up the second floor. The staircase went straight up, and then split to the left and right. Standing right in the middle, where the stairs divided, was Shirley. The suitcase was at her feet, and the welding goggles were in her hands. "I knew you'd come," she said softly.

I blinked, and gathered my wits. "You're okay... the president and I were worried about you. You didn't go to school, you missed the field trip! Are you feeling... okay?"

Shirley's eyes were distant, and sad. "Say, Lulu... this suitcase is yours, right?"

I swallowed. "Yes..." I answered slowly.

"Why do you have something like this?" Her voice was so calm, so quiet... it was unsettling.

"I'm... I'm a Zero supporter," I said quickly. "Sometimes, we get together, and wear those to show our support. It's... it's a stupid thing, Shirley."

"So it's all fake?" she asked. I nodded. She considered this, and then pulled a gun out from behind her back. I sucked in a breath. "This was in there too, you know? So this is fake too?" She pointed it at me. "If I pulled the trigger, it wouldn't fire?"

I stared up at the barrel of the gun. _She's not going to buy it. I didn't think she would, but... well, I had hoped. It's unfortunate that it had to come to this._ "Are you going to shoot, Shirley?" I asked quietly. Her hand shook, and she put her other hand on the gun to steady it. I took a step toward her, and narrowed my eyes. "And if you did, if you shot me, if you killed me, what would it be _for_?"

"W-what?" stammered Shirley, confused. "You... you lied to me. That's why! ...That's why."

"You start killing everyone who lies to you, you'll find that you're pulling the trigger pretty damn often," I growled. "Shirley, I don't want to hurt you. It's not your fault you're in this situation. But there's something you should remember."

She trembled at my tone. "W-what? What is it?"

"Never point a gun at someone if you're not prepared to use it."

Shirley whimpered, and the gun went off with a bang. I didn't even flinch as the bullet zipped over my shoulder. Of course she missed. With her hands shaking as much as they were, I'm amazed she didn't shoot _herself_.

From behind, a familiar bored voice said, "Ow."

"...Your timing is impeccable, C.C.," I sighed. I glanced back at her calmly. There was a bullet hole in her chest, and she was staring at it in irritation.

"...You got blood on my shirt," she complained.

"_My_ shirt. And you didn't ask before you borrowed it, either," I snapped.

"Got tired of asking every time I had to borrow something," she yawned. Shirley's eyes were wide and terrified, and she dropped her gun with a clatter, and stepped back. C.C. gave me a long, hard look, and then turned to look at Shirley. Shirley whimpered as she met the witch's eyes, and C.C. began to walk up the stairs slowly.

"C.C.! What are you _doing_?" I hissed, my anger surging up again.

"You were going to Geass her, Lelouch, weren't you? Going to make her forget it all." She was calm, and matter-of-fact about it, but there was an edge to her voice.

"I missed the part where I have to answer to you, _witch_," I snarled. "Perhaps I was. What I do with _my_ power, to solve _my_ problems, is no business of yours."

"You owe her answers, Lelouch. This mess is your making. Fix it," she answered simply.

"Are you deaf, woman? _You do not give me orders._ You need me more than I need you. If Britannia catches me, you are one step closer to your _permanent_ death. If Britannia catches you... well, I may just shed a single tear before I go back to my war." My voice was cold, furious. It was enough that she tried to second-guess my decisions in private, even though she knew _nothing_, understood _nothing_. For her to interrupt something as important as this with her bullshit was beyond the pale.

"You would throw yourself to your death just to anger me?" she asked sarcastically. "You are a headstrong fool, but you are not _that_ stupid, Lelouch."

"Would I need to? You think I don't know why you suddenly decided to start giving me information, C.C.? You think I decided it was just your good nature and kind _soul_? You need this as much as I do. If I win, if I prevail, you are _free_. Those that hunt you will be no more. And you will have someone to pass your curse, your immortality, on to." Shirley had fallen to the ground, in a crumpled mess, and was just paralyzed with... fear? Confusion? Whatever emotion it was, it was overwhelming her.

"My curse? What a bunch of nonsense," she countered, but there was no conviction in her tone. I was right. It had been a stab in the dark, but it had drawn blood.

I laughed. "Oh yes, nonsense. Because there's no way that over a thousand years of running from people that want to kill you and everyone you know is _stressful_, right?" I took a step forward. "You'd have to be an idiot to accept your 'gift' of immortality. But for my revenge, I'm willing to bear any burden. Consider yourself lucky that I will do it knowing the consequences. Now _step aside._"

"_No._" C.C.'s voice was cold, and furious. "Your Geass can do a great many things, but I will not _permit_ you using it to manipulate the feelings of someone who cares for you."

"You've got no say in it, witch!" I snarled, pulling my knife out of my pocket. "My mind is concluded, and you cannot stop me!" Shirley was simply watching in horror and disbelief as we argued.

"'Can't stop you?' Just for that, you arrogant little boy," she hissed, and suddenly she seized Shirley's hand. Shirley's form stiffened, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"_Shirley!_" I shouted, starting forward, but stopped. Whatever C.C. had done... it was too late. It was already done. She let go of Shirley, and Shirley blinked, and began to walk down the stairs. "You... you didn't..." I began, stunned. C.C.'s words from earlier echoed through my head... _'I have two knights. You, and another. And if things get much more intense... I'm going to have to make a third. That's how things are.'_

"Who _are_ you, Lelouch?" asked Shirley, as if in a daze.

I took a step back. _What is her Geass? Is it the same as mine? Different? What am I _dealing_ with here?_ "I'm Lelouch Gaspar, Shirley, you _know_ me-"

"-[Tell the _truth_!]-" she shouted in a strangely echoing voice, her left eye glowing.

-{I sagged, my muscles relaxing, and the knife slipped out of my hand. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, the exiled Eleventh Prince of Britannia. I am also Zero, a resistance fighter who leads the Japanese against Britannia."}-

Shirley's eyes widened in surprise, her left eye still glowing. "Lulu... is a prince...? And you're fighting Britannia? -[Why? Why are you fighting them?]-"

-{My voice was calm and steady. "Seven years ago, my mother was killed by another member of the Imperial Family. A power struggle. My sister Nunnally was left crippled, and we were sent to Japan, as bargaining chips. While we were there, Britannia attacked. They dropped bombs on us, killing tons of innocents, and wounding Nunally fatally. It took her three years to finally die, and she was miserable the whole time. In constant agony." I stared unblinkingly at Shirley's glowing eye. "I swore revenge against the Imperial Family. For killing my mother and sister, for destroying everything I cared for, they would pay. They would die."}-

Then the glow in her eye faded, and I blinked. _What... just happened. I was talking... but I wasn't in control of my words._ I gazed up at Shirley in horror. "What did you _do_ to me?" I asked in a low voice.

"Not so fun, being on the receiving end of a Geass, is it?" grinned C.C., her eyes full of dark satisfaction. I felt my anger surge up, roaring now, an inferno.

"Speaking of the receiving end..." I said slowly, and then my hand blurred as I hurled my knife at C.C.'s face. The blade punched straight through her forward, and with a cry of pain, she fell to the ground. Shirley's face went white, and she turned back to face me, and tried to pick up the gun. "-[Never Geass me again!]-" I roared furiously, and she stiffened as the power rewrote her brain. I bolted up the stairs toward her while she was still paralyzed. C.C. jumped to her feet, and tried to grab me, but I jerked the knife out of her head, and kicked her down the stairs. Then I spun on the now-aware Shirley, and spun the blade to her neck.

As I pressed the knife against her throat, I felt a pressure as something pressed against my chest. I slowly looked down. Shirley had the gun to my chest, and I a knife to her throat. "It seems we are at an impasse," I hissed.

Shirley's eyes were still horrified. "Lulu, Lulu, what is _wrong_ with you?" she shouted. "You stabbed her, and now you're trying to stab me, and-"

"You _raped my mind_," I snarled, my eyes burning with fury. "You took your power, and twisted my thoughts against me. And thanks to the fact that your power doesn't even erase the memory of being controlled... you made me _watch_ as you violated my brain."

"The same thing you've done to others," said C.C., standing slowly at the bottom of the stairs.

I flicked my furious gaze at her. "Don't start with me, _witch_. I'm searching for reasons not to put you in a hole in the ground for your treachery."

C.C. began to laugh. "You're going to kill an immortal woman? Good plan!"

My gaze did not falter. "Who's talking about killing you?" I asked softly. "I was just thinking of burying you alive."

C.C.'s eyes widened in terror. "Y-you wouldn't..." she stammered.

I felt a slow grin spread across my face. "What's wrong, C.C.? Claustrophobic? Don't worry, I'm sure you could dig yourself out, given a few years. And hey, if I get caught while you're down there, maybe I could even send a few nice Britannian soldiers to help you get out." I shook my head. "It can't be much different from having your brain locked inside your body, can it? ...I've had enough of your commands, witch. You are not in charge. I am."

The green haired woman looked down at the ground, silent.

"Do you understand?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

"_Say it_," I demanded.

She looked miserable. "I understand."

"Good." I turned my face back to Shirley. The abject terror had left her face, and now there was just a grim determination. "Now, Shirley. Shall we sit and talk about this, or would you rather we both die here?"

Her arm tensed again, and the gun barrel began to shake. "B-but how can I _trust_ you?" she cried desperately. "You just... you were threatening to do horrible things to that girl, and I-"

"_Shirley_." She flinched. "Look into my eyes. _Look_." Slowly, she lifted her eyes to match mine, and stared within. After a moment, she gasped. "What do you see?"

"Hate... anger... so, so much anger... it's like a _fire_ that won't go out," she whimpered.

"Yes. This is who I am, Shirley Fenette. But if you are looking, if you are really _seeing_, you can tell that the rage is not directed at you. I will put away my knife, you will put away your gun, and we can talk about this." I lifted the blade away from her throat, and flicked it shut. _And if she shoots me, I can still get it out in time to pay her back,_ I thought grimly.

She stared at me, wide eyed, and then swallowed, and dropped the gun. "I... Lulu... no." She shook her head. "Lelouch. Lulu is too... soft a name for someone like you."

I couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Shirley's eyes were wide open through the whole explanation. I told her... well, pretty much everything. About Codes, about Geass, about Shinjuku and Saitama, about Suzaku, about the Black Knights. Then I settled back, and sighed. "It feels good to get it off my chest, to be honest. To not have to lie to someone."

Shirley shook her head in disbelief. She'd set aside her gun, and been a good listener, though I imagine much of her patience was just due to shock. "I... it's just such a story, Lelouch, that I have trouble believing it," she confessed. "But... but I know you didn't lie. Your Geass is the Absolute Command, you said?"

I nodded. "Is yours... different?" I asked. _Come to think of it, people affected by my Geass don't remember afterwards... but I remember what she made me say._

She nodded. "Mine is Absolute Truth. I, uhm... I don't know its limitations totally, but when I use it, I can't be lied to. I can... make people tell the truth, and I can see the truth."

I raised an eyebrow. _Interesting. Sounds like a fairly complex Geass, even if it's uses are fairly selective._ "I see. How does it work if you ask a question I wouldn't know the answer to?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"I... don't know. Let me- I'll try later," she amended, and her eyes glowed with a faint red light as she said it. "Are you... going to do something about me now? I... know your secrets.

I gritted my teeth. _The million dollar question._ "Well, what you do... is up to you. If you go to Britannia with this information... I will have to stop you," I told her coldly. "Otherwise, I will leave you alone. I am going to keep fighting, and I cannot afford distractions." I hesitated a moment. "Though I do... regret that things played out this way. I enjoyed spending time with you last night."

"But, but Lulu, you don't _have_ to fight!" she exclaimed. "I understand what you're going through! You've got someone who can really help! You don't have to fight anymore, you can give up being Zero-"

"_No_," I hissed venomously, and Shirley leaned back, alarmed. "No, I _cannot_ give up being Zero, and even if I did, I wouldn't stop fighting. I have been fighting for _seven years._ I am _always_ fighting. This fight defines me, it is who I _am_. And you're my friend, Shirley, one of my best friends, but if you get in the way of my vengeance, I will not hold back. There will be no forgiveness."

Shirley flinched, and looked away sadly. "I see... so that's how it is, is it? Even now that I know the truth, even now that I have power, you're still treating me like your enemy. To be lied to, to be killed if you need to." She shook her head, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought... I thought you were better than that, Lelouch."

"There is no _better_. I am not a boy, I am not a man. I am vengeance given form, walking the earth until the day comes that I may bring a fiery judgment on those that have wronged me. I have lived my whole life waiting to look the Emperor in the eye, and feel his regret as I bring my retribution upon him. Everything else- friends, school, jobs... love... it's all secondary." I closed my eyes. "There is nothing else left in me, Shirley."

"That's not true!" she shouted. "I've been with you, spent time with you! It may be that you were doing all of that just to... to cover your tracks, to seem ordinary. Maybe that's what made you start doing it all. But it's a part of you now! You're... you're angry. You're angrier than anyone I've ever known. But your friendships, your feelings... they're not just faked! They're real!"

"Bullshit," I snapped. "None of it matters to me."

"Then why didn't you just Geass me, Lelouch? Why didn't you just use your power the moment I pointed that gun at you?" she demanded. I looked away. "Maybe you _want_ none of it to matter. Maybe that would be easier for you, if all you were was hate. But it does matter. I can tell."

_I _did_ Geass you. You just can't remember._ "I didn't erase your memory because C.C. can manipulate memories. She would just restore them." C.C. hadn't followed us in here- apparently, my threats had left her shaken enough that she wanted to spend some time on her own. I paused, and when I opened my mouth, my voice was soft. "I have a war to fight, Shirley. I can't... can't hang around and play white knight for you."

Shirley lowered her gaze. "I just... you showed me another side of you today, Lelouch. It... scares me, seeing how you acted. But it doesn't... it doesn't scare me for _me_." She shook her head. "It scares me for _you_, Lelouch. I know that you're a good man. I can see the truth of that, and I don't need a Geass to see it. But your anger... it's just overwhelming you, drowning out the kindness in you."

"'My demons shouting down my better angels,' is it?" I sighed. "You may be right. Maybe, underneath my anger, there is a kind soul. But I wouldn't expect to see it any time soon, if I were you." I stood. "I have to go. The Black Knights have a battle to attend to."

Shirley stared at me sadly. "I won't tell anyone, Lelouch... but we still have things to talk about. Promise me we'll talk later."

I shook my head. "No promises. Maybe." I picked up my briefcase, and walked to the door, C.C. following behind. We walked through the various rooms of the mansion, and back out the front. As we passed through the gate, I glanced back. Shirley was standing in the doorway, watching me sadly. I shook my head.

C.C. and I walked in silence for a good ten minutes before she spoke. "...You are not the man I thought you were," she stated quietly. "I knew you were angry, but I didn't know you would so willingly turn your hate on your allies."

I had gotten a lot out of my system by stabbing her, but my anger flared up again at this. "'Ally'?" I repeated furiously. "What kind of 'ally' are you, witch? You lie, you manipulate, you grant my enemies supernatural powers! She had a gun pointed at me, and was going to shoot me, and you just waltzed up and gave her the power to fuck with my head!

"I don't know how you've treated your Geass Knights over the last thousand years, but I will _not_ just roll over and drool. You have given me this power, and I'm damned sure that you can't just take it away, or you would have back there. The power is _mine_, and if you keep treating me like some grand puppet, I will make you suffer for it. This I swear."

C.C. was silent for a few long moments. "Just as you will not tolerate some things, Lelouch, there are things I will not," she answered calmly. "If you ever speak to me as you did today, I will kill you, and reclaim the power of your Geass. Are we clear?"

I stared into her eyes, and she stared back. "We are clear," I answered simply. Then I continued walking.

* * *

My Black Knights filed in, their faces eager. "What's the plan, Zero? Where we gonna hit?" asked Tamaki eagerly.

I raised a hand. "Patience. There are some other things that must be dealt with first. Squad Leaders and Section Chiefs to the front."

Tamaki frowned, and turned way, grabbing a tv remote. _That idiot. He can't sit still for five minutes while I confirm the status of my troops?_ I sighed. "Chief Kaname, are there any problems with your unit, any concerns?"

Ohgi shook his head. "No, Zero. All are present, and a quick diagnostic shows that all our Knightmares are operating at full capacity."

I nodded. "Good. Chief Yoshitaka, what is the latest on your investigation into-"

"Whoa, shit! Zero! Zero, you're gonna want tah see this!" shouted Tamaki. I narrowed my eyes. _Maybe I should Geass the moron to never bother me again,_ I thought irritatedly. Then I glanced at the screen. It was an image of a hotel... the hotel on Kawaguchi Lake. I froze. That was the hotel that the Student Council was visiting right now. I leaned forward, listening to the reporter.

"...As you can see, there is no damage to the hotel, but the Army _has_ confirmed that a group called the Japanese Liberation Front has seized the building, and is holding everyone inside hostage. AEN News has received some footage from the terrorists of the hostages, which we will show to you now." The camera cut to inside the building. The room was dimly lit, and there were armed men in uniforms standing all along the perimeter. Grouped in the middle, on their knees, were a bunch of civilians- including Milly and Nina of the student council.

I gritted my teeth. "This... changes things somewhat," I said. "...Good work, Tamaki." Then something caught my eye, and I leaned closer. _No, it couldn't be... Euphie?_ I stared. Yes indeed... she was wearing glasses, but one of the faces was definitely Euphemia li Britannia. A grin slowly spread across my face. "Well now, this _is_ interesting." I hit pause on our tv, and the digital recorder did its magic.

Ohgi raised a confused eyebrow. "What's interesting, Zero?" he asked.

I smiled. "I have done a lot of study of the Imperial Family, Chief Kaname. 'Know thy enemy,' as they say. Look at this woman here. Do you recognize her?"

Everyone stared for the face for a few long moments. "...No?" answered Karen uncertainly.

"I didn't expect you to. Some members of the Imperial Family have been intentionally kept out of the spotlight- maybe they were shy, maybe the family is somewhat embarrassed of them, things like that."

"Are you saying that the woman is associated with the Imperial Family?" asked Ohgi, surprised.

"Not associated. Part of. That is Euphemia li Britannia... Cornelia's kid sister."

Heads turned toward me sharply. "No way!" exclaimed Tamaki. "What would a princess be doing _there?_"

I shook my head. "I cannot begin to imagine, but this is not a guess. It _is_ Euphemia. Of that I am certain." I switched off the tv. "There is work to be done, it would seem. Ready your Knightmares, gather your gear. It is time for the Black Knights to make their debut."

"Hell yeah!" whooped Tamaki. "Beat the crap out of Britannia, grab the princess, and get out of there!"

I gave him a long stare. _Could he really be that clueless?_ "No," I said eventually. "We are going to free the hostages."

Tamaki did a double take. "W- but why? We got 'em on the ropes here!"

"Do you think we'll win over the Japanese people through kidnaping? These are civilians, who have done nothing wrong... well, nothing _very_ wrong," I amended. _Everyone's done something wrong._ "We will not hold their lives as bargaining chips. We cannot preach freedom for ourselves while stripping it from others."

"B-but Zero, this is a golden chance-" began Tamaki.

"I said _no! Do not ask me again!_" I snapped. Tamaki recoiled at the sudden burst of anger. "...No. That is not what we do. Learn this well. Now get ready."

The Black Knights nodded hesitantly, and left to prepare. I sighed, and leaned back into my chair.

"Looking forward to a reunion with your little sister?" asked C.C. once we were alone.

"She's the same age as me, so hardly 'little.' I have a few months on her, I suppose." I shook my head. "I'm not going there for her, anyway."

"Oh? Zero doesn't have a quarrel with a daughter of the Emperor?"

"Euphie's harmless, unless she's changed quite a lot. She's softhearted. The Black Knights would not look good getting rid of her. Though... the Circle might take action, theoretically," I answered with narrowed eyes and a grin. _This is perfect. I know exactly how this will go._ I reached for my phone. "Chief Yoshitaka," I told my intelligence officer, "I need what information you've gathered on your target. Especially his current location."

* * *

"Zero! Zero, we got a problem!" shouted Tamaki.

I glanced up sharply, tearing my gaze away from the intelligence reports on the table. "What is it _this_ time-" I began irritatedly, and then cut off sharply.

Tamaki swallowed. "We, uh... that is, I, caught her at the entrance. I dunno how she got in." He was standing, motioning at a young girl who was being held in an armlock by Kento, another former resistance member. The girl was Shirley, and she looked... scared.

I stood slowly. "This... girl, this student, just _walked_ into our base, Tamaki? Past a seven-digit keypad lock?" I stared at Shirley, who looked away, not willing to meet my eyes (even though they were covered by my goggles). "I find that... difficult to believe. She either cracked the lock, or _someone_ left the door open. And I will replace that in short order, of that you can be certain."

Tamaki did a double take. "Y-you can't be thinkin' it was me, Zero! I know I've screwed a few things up, but-"

"What's going on in here?" asked Karen as she walked in. Then she froze. "...Shirley?" she exclaimed, staring at the girl.

"Karen?" said Shirley weakly, her eyes wide.

I glanced at Karen. "You know this girl... Quebec?" I asked, pointedly using her codename. _Maybe she'd get the hint and not give away any more of our secrets than we already have._

"O-oh, yes, Zero," stammered Karen, getting the point. "She... she is a Britannian student that attends the same academy as I."

"I see. Just a student, then." I let the words settle, and then I shook my head. "Tamaki, take her into my office, and bind her hands. I will question her."

"She's just a kid, Zero! She's not a spy!" complained Tamaki.

I narrowed my eyes. "She's a kid who has just _stumbled_ into a hidden rebel base, bypassed a significant security system, and now knows the names and faces of _several_ of our organization due to your carelessness. Even if she were 'just a kid,' which I am not entirely certain of, she would be a security risk." Karen gave me a pained look as Tamaki hauled Shirley off, and I sighed. "Karen... I don't have a choice. She knows way too much. I'm not going to kill her. I'm just going to talk to her. Likely, I'll just let her go afterward."

"And if you decide she knows too much, sir?" she asked, carefully adding the "sir" to keep it from being insubordinate.

I shook my head. "Then we will hold her until this operation is finished, in a cell. We will treat her well. And when the mission is done, we will release her. We'll also have to find a new identity for you. The others, she doesn't have enough on, they will be safe." I paused. "That's _if_ she seems to be a problem after our talk, which is unlikely."

Karen sighed in relief. "Thank you, Zero. I... I'm just worried about her. She's not a bad person. Just a little... clueless, sometimes."

"Let us hope she is clueless in this matter as well," I commented dryly. I stepped into the room. Tamaki was there, and he had tied Shirley's hands behind her back, and set her in a chair. _A comfortable chair,_ I noted with approval. "Well done, Tamaki. Please leave us now."

"You got it, Zero!" he nodded with a quick, sloppy salute, and marched out, closing and locking the door behind him. _Tamaki, acting like a professional. The sky must be falling. That, or he really _did_ leave the door open, and he's in full damage control mode._

I turned to Shirley. "So." I pulled off my goggles and balaclava. "You followed me, then."

Shirley looked away. "...Yes. I wanted to... to talk to C.C., but when you came here instead of going home, I... I was going to leave. And then I heard about the hotel... about the Student Council."

I frowned. "And the door really _was_ unlocked?" She nodded miserably. _Tamaki is lucky I don't just break his _neck_ for this._ I sat down in my chair, and sighed. "So. You came here to ask me to help them."

She nodded again. "You're... you're the only one who can help them, Lelouch. The Army, they'll... they don't negotiate with terrorists. And when they rescue them... someone could get hurt. Please, Lelouch."

"Zero," I answered calmly. "At this time, in this place, I am Zero. Do not forget it."

"R-right. Sorry..." she mumbled.

I turned to her. "And why is it that you cannot help them? You have power, Shirley. You have the power of kings, in fact. That's... that's what Geass is. The power to make your own fate."

She shook her head. "I... I can't. I can't do it. What could I do?" She laughed bitterly. "I've got a Geass, and I'm _still_ powerless. I can make people tell the truth, and find the answers to any of my questions. What good is that against guns and bombs?"

I nodded sympathetically. "'A lie can run around the world before the truth can get its boots on,' after all," I sighed. "Your power does nothing against weapons. This is true. But just look at what you've done! Your power has helped you find me when you had no evidence as to my location. It got the answers you wanted out of me." I took a step toward her. "Your power may not win a war by itself, but it _can_ change a war. If you let it."

Shirley looked up at me, stunned. "Are you... offering me a spot in your group?"

"I am offering you, Shirley, a chance to change the world. A chance to rescue a nation from the boots of oppression. To help those beneath you, and to end the reign of a tyrant. And..." I hesitated. This was not going to be easy on me. "And I'm asking for your help. I'm not a god, Shirley. I'm smart, skilled, and I have my Geass... but I am mortal. I have many failings. I don't... know if I could pull this off without you." Humility was not my strong suit, but I was willing to show a little for Shirley.

She hesitated. "You're... a criminal. You've killed people before, right?" She didn't use her Geass. She wanted to see my answer without it.

"Yes," I answered. "I will not say it's okay, because they were bad men. I will not say that it had to be done, or that there was no avoiding it. No excuses. I have killed people, and one day, I will be called to judgment for it. But I believe in a higher power, and I will be judged by that power, when my time comes. I will _not_ be judged by men just as flawed as I. I will do what I must until the day I die, and when I am dead, let me then lament the past."

She stared at me, at my eyes. "Would I have to kill people?"

I paused. "I don't know," I admitted. "Maybe. I could keep you out of combat, have you working in intelligence. But there comes a time in each man's struggle when they must determine what their goal is worth. You may never have to kill, but I am all but certain that there will be times that your actions cause the death of another indirectly. Can you live with that?"

She trembled. "I'm... I'm scared, Lel- Zero."

"All that means is that you are sane, Shirley."

"Were you... scared?" she asked.

I shook my head gently. "I am not sane. All I felt was anger."

She shuddered. "I don't... I don't want to be like that, Zero. But... but I will help you. For the Student Council... and for you. I... I will be the one person in your life you don't have to lie to. The one thing that is truth." She smiled weakly. "That is what I am- Absolute Truth."

I pulled on my balaclava and goggles. "Well then," I declared, "let's go be heroes."

* * *

So you can probably see now why I've decided against Shirley x Lulu. One who seeks the truth in everything, and a man who lies in almost everything he does? That's just gonna be a problem. She thinks he's got the right cause, and she does like him... but some of the stuff he does she just isn't going to be able to stomach, if she finds out about it. Really, the way he uses his Geass is pretty twisted.

I'd been thinking about what would happen if you had two Geasses on the same target, working against each other- say, Gaspar uses his Geass to make someone keep a secret, and then Shirley uses her Geass to make that person tell the secret. I'm pretty sure the result would be pretty ugly- the two Geass would fight a little battle inside the person's brain. It might result in brain damage, or just some nasty psychological conditions, but it would leave a mess. And in that example, I _think_ Shirley's would probably win. Hers is more focused, more specific, so it would probably overpower Gaspar's, which is more general.

Shirley's power is Absolute Truth, and you'll see more examples of it, but it's more than just making people tell the truth. If she asks a question, and there is no one that can answer, nothin' happens. If she asked for the meaning of life, she wouldn't get shit.

It's more than just questions, though- she can speak, read, and understand any language with her Geass. It's not that the Geass teaches her the language, it's that she just comprehends the truth behind what is said/written, and can respond in turn. There are also some other neat tricks she will discover.

Again, it's not like Gaspar's, but I didn't give Ms. Fenette a lousy Geass. It's powerful in its own way.

Stay tuned for Thursday, when the Black Knights will begin their first mission! Also, please write reviews, questions, and comments, feedback is the lifeblood of an author. Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya soon!

Please note- this is a rewrite, a revision of the previous version of the chapter. If you're reading this a second time, and thinking it's different, and you must be paranoid- don't worry, you're sane. It's different. And, in my opinion, quite a bit better.


	12. Television Debut

**Please note:** Chapter 11 was rewritten, rather majorly. If you didn't read the revised version, I recommend you go back and check it out before continuing. How can you know if which version it was you read? Well, if you remember Gaspar stabbing C.C., then you read the latest version. If you don't, you should probably check 11 again.

Thursday chapter time! You're _probably_ not going to get a bonus chapter this weekend, we'll see. I'm pretty busy with stuff IRL. Not too busy to give you this chapter, though, which I am very happy with. Not like Chap 11 version 1. Seriously, I can't get over how much better my second try was. Well, we live and we learn, eh?

Reviews! Gaff Gafgarion (love the name) did two reviews, but was mostly asking about Shirley's Geass. Here's a more detailed description of how it works. Shirley's Geass is one that can be activated multiple times on the same target. It's both audio and visual based- she has to fix her gaze on someone for her Geass to affect them (though she doesn't have to make eye contact), and they have to hear any questions that are asked. Her power is kind of interesting, because of the degrees of it.

If she asks someone a question with a Geass, and they _hear_ the question, they have to answer, and they have to answer truthfully. If she fixes her Geass on someone, and a third individual asks a question, the Geassed person _does not have to answer_, but if they answer in any way- if they try to lie, or to throw insults- they will tell the truth. As a side ability, Shirley can understand any language by using her Geass (note, this is a lesser function than the questioning and is always activate), as she comprehends the meaning (or truth) behind anything said. She can also fix her Geass on you, and then any statements or questions she makes will be said in your native tongue, even if she doesn't really know the language. She can activate multiple times per individual.

The biggest problem with it, of course, is that it doesn't erase your memory. If Shirley extracts answers from you, you will _know_ it. You may not know exactly what she did, but you will know that she did something fuckin' weird, and you will know what you told her.

Nanoman79 notes that I don't seem to like Nina. Wait, you guys could _tell_? =P I'm joking. Yeah, I hate Nina. She's racist, she's stupid, and she's irritating. I don't really see what there is to like, at all. I am deeply tempted to kill her off (every chapter I think about it XD) but I won't, at least not for a while. She is an important character, and I can't just murder her because she's annoying as hell.

ChaosGriffin compared Gaspar to the Joker, and noted that the manga had an Absolute Truth Geass of sorts. I'm really quite flattered by the Joker comparison- the Joker is just a fascinating lunatic, incomprehensible and delightful in his insanity. I'm not planning to take Gaspar _that_ far, but he does think about problems in a different way than most people, and I like that, heheh. And I told you in a PM, but yeah, I've never read the manga. It's interesting that the idea should come up here on its own, though. Great minds think alike? Honestly, it's just an extension of Shirley's personality. She's tired of being lied to, so her Geass gives her a way to keep that from ever happening again.

Alright, dat's enough for now. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"You can't be serious," declared Ohgi, raising his eyebrows. I had called my Black Knights away from preparing for our next mission to briefly introduce Shirley as a new member.

I stared him down. "And why is that, exactly?"

He didn't seem to have an answer, but Tamaki did. "She's a Britannian, man!" he shouted. "What if she's a spy, or... or something?" There were a few murmurs of agreement from the assembled Black Knights.

"Weren't you the one who was saying earlier that 'she's just a kid,' Shinichiro?" I countered. "No, she is not a spy. Well. Not _yet_."

There was a pause as I said this. "...What do you mean by that, Zero?" asked Ohgi carefully. _Always cautious. Never too emotional. Professional. If only Tamaki would learn from him._

"I mean that I intend for her to work with Chief Yoshitaka's intelligence team. Her Britannian identity would be quite helpful there, I think. Don't you agree?"

Ohgi hesitated. He didn't have any fair objections, all he had was the one everyone was thinking- that she was a Britannian, and that wasn't okay. _But they can't admit it. That would be racism in a group that is fighting against racism. No one wants to look like a hypocrite._ He looked down at the ground, frowning. "I just... worry that she might not have our best interests at heart."

_Well played, Ohgi._ "Your caution is commendable, Chief Kaname, but in this case, unwarranted. If Britannia wished to infiltrate our ranks, they would not have been so obvious about it." _Likely, they would have just sent Suzaku. Have him waltz in, say he was convinced, that Britannia was irredeemable, and bam, they would have their spy._ I shook my head. _He wouldn't do that... would he? I mean, if he knew it was me, he wouldn't, but... if he thought I was just some terrorist, some man trying to exploit the Japanese people... he would. I'm sure of it now._ "No, Chief Kaname, this is best for all." I glanced about. "Unless you have further complaints?"

It was an innocent question, but my tone made it clear, even to Tamaki, that I wasn't really asking if anyone had a problem with Shirley. I was asking if anyone had a problem with _me_, if they had the courage and confidence to challenge my leadership, here, in front of everyone. Judging by how quickly the Black Knights looked down to investigate their shoes, no one wanted to start that. _Good. A little discussion is healthy, but I am in charge, and I will have them remember that._

"Glad to hear it. Ms. Fenette, you are now Intelligence Officer Shirley Fenette. For the moment, I'd like you on Mission Control, until Chief Yoshitaka can train you. Follow Logistics Officer Izumi Inoue," I told her, indicating the blue-haired woman, who smiled, "and she will help you get started."

"B-but Zero, what about my-" she began, but I interrupted.

"The information you brought in," I said, switching my goggles to transparent and giving her a knowing look, "will be quite helpful during this mission."

She stared at me, swallowed, and nodded. "Yes, sir!" _Her Geass will be invaluable in the future, but for now, I shall have to pretend that she is offering more than she is if I don't want the others questioning the decision further._

Once she and Izumi were away, I turned back to the Black Knights, who were still standing there in silence. "I would not say it in front of Officer Fenette, but I understand your hesitance. This is a Japanese movement, by the Japanese people, to restore their native land. It is natural that you would be hesitant of accepting Britannians." I paused, glancing around. Few were willing to meet my gaze. "However... it is as I said before. If another Area offered help, we would accept it without question. We are not fighting a war against the Britannian _people_. The fact is, people are more or less the same everywhere.

"We have different cultures, different interests, different occupations, but our souls are the same. We love, we hate, we fight, we talk, we live and we die. These basic things do not change. And once Britannia's regime crumbles; once the Imperial House, and all its corruption, is reduced to so much ash, the Britannian people will slowly grow to understand why what they had been doing, how they had been living, was wrong." I sighed. "In a way, they are victims too- victims to a cultural brainwashing that they do not even notice."

"I understand what you're saying, Zero," said Karen carefully, "but why Shirley? Why did you let her in? Would you let in any student who stumbled in here?"

"Strange words, coming from another student," I answered with a wry grin, and Karen blushed. "But since you ask... she provided information. She had valuable intelligence that the Black Knights can use."

"What is it, sir?" she asked eagerly.

I shook my head. "All I can tell you is... it relates to the Circle. They are going to attempt something soon, and we will have to stop them." The "information" was a bunch of crap, of course, but I needed a reason for them to trust her. I waved my hands. "Now, back to work. There's not much time." The Black Knights filed out again, and I sat back down, reading the papers. _Earl Lloyd Asplund... head of the Lancelot project. Eccentric if not insane, passionate, and only loyal for as long as his budget stays up. Wonderful. Apparently someone obsessive about his pilots, as well, but I hardly think he'll be disappointed by Karen. I'll have to arrange a meeting._

That was all in the future, though. For now... I had a rescue to undertake.

* * *

Securing AEN News' camera van had been easy. As simple as placing the driver under a Geass. The terrorists had begun killing hostages one by one to prove their point, but it was a pointless exercise. _The only reason Cornelia is holding off is because of Euphemia- she doesn't give a damn about the civilians. It isn't her way._

I'd sent my message to Cornelia, telling her that I wanted to talk. If I had come in with Knightmares, she would have just gunned us down, but in a news van, she wouldn't. It would be too dishonorable for her. She might just take me prisoner, though. I'd have to play this right. I glanced up at the military Sutherlands that surrounded us as we drove in our "borrowed" van straight toward the hijacked hotel.

All but one of the bridges were down, the air and lake approaches were covered, and the emergency tunnel was apparently a death trap. The JLF had the place locked down hard. However... they wouldn't turn down the opportunity to meet Zero. I was sure of that. Cornelia was the only uncertainty... and even she wasn't that uncertain an existence. I just had to hope she could hold her resolve in the face of the man who had embarrassed her so earlier.

Just as we were about to reach the bridge, Cornelia and her Glaston Knights pulled in front of us, cutting off our advance. "We meet again, Zero," declared Cornelia, popping her hatch. "I'm not sure what you were thinking, rolling into the middle of our encampment, but don't think you can just walk away from something like this. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or are you going to assist us?" She narrowed her eyes. "Though I'm tempted to return your insult from Saitama here and now." She fingered her gun, but did not draw it.

I grinned. _Good. She controlled herself. Thus I have already won._ "'Assist you?' Princess... you are going to assist _me_," I answered smugly.

Cornelia frowned. "Enough of your bullshit, Zero. I'll take you in, and get all the answers I want." She raised her hand, and her troops aimed their weapons at me. More than a dozen rifles, and a handful of Knightmare guns as well. _Well, if the stakes weren't this high, it wouldn't be any fun, would it?_

"It's your choice, Cornelia. Time to choose. Would you like to take Zero alive, if you think you _can_, or would you like Euphemia? Because you can't have both."

She stiffened. "What... are you talking about?" she managed. _Some of the worst bluffing I've ever seen._

"I will save Euphemia. I can... and you know it. I'm the only one who can."

She stared at me, her eyes searching for something... hope, maybe. Something she could trust, in an enemy that was her only way to save her sister. She moved her Knightmare closer, and when she spoke, she was close enough that only I could hear her. "...I know who you are, Zero," she said at last.

I froze, but my mask made that impossible to notice, thank god. "Oh...? Do tell, this should be good."

"You're just a puppet. Schneizel set you up to undermine his rivals to the throne. You fight Clovis, you fight me, you'll fight _everyone_, but when Schneizel shows up, you'll just lay down your arms. and surrender to him. And he'll get all the glory."

_She thinks... that I'm working for _Schneizel_? Oh, this is too good! I couldn't have come up with a better false identity myself!_ I grinned widely. "That is an interesting theory indeed. And how, according to this theory of yours, did I know about you and Euphemia's relationship?" I asked curiously, my voice amused.

Cornelia snorted. "You said it yourself, back then! You talked about how mad I got when Schneizel upset Euphy- Euphemia," she corrected quickly. "Schneizel told you all about the Imperial Family, so that you would not lose against us."

I shook my head gently. "I'm impressed, Cornelia. You've constructed a rather logical conclusion from your scarce collection of facts. But the accuracy of your judgment matters little. I've said it before- my identity does not matter. I am Zero." I paused. "And I will save your little sister."

The violet-haired princess nodded slowly. "I'll let you through for now, Zero... but this isn't over between us. Schneizel won't win."

"I'll be sure to let him know when we next talk," I replied, trying _very hard_ not to laugh. "Let the JLF know that I wish to speak with them." Cornelia gritted her teeth, but passed the order along. I smiled to myself. _Now I get inside... and things really start moving. And the Black Knights show themselves to the world._

* * *

I gazed upon the Colonel Kusakabe, leader of this branch of the JLF. Apparently, many in the JLF disapproved of this course of action- he was not representing the whole with this rash action. Still, it was well done- they had secured the building quite impressively, and held off the Britannian Army with their meager forces. He was a bit of a fool, but he was a decent tactician, at least.

"I'm grateful that you agreed to meet with me, Colonel. I had been admiring the planning of this operation, and was looking forward to seeing the man that set it all up," I told the man, standing at the back of the room.

The colonel smiled at the compliment as he leaned on his sword. "As I understand, you're quite the tactician yourself, Zero," he grinned. I shrugged modestly. "Are you here to join us, then?"

I shook my head gently. "In fact, I am here to ask you to join _us_. It is a minor point- I would not dream of removing you from a position of leadership- but I'm afraid that the name of the Japan Liberation Front could not be attached to our endeavors."

The colonel's eyes narrowed. "Have you no _manners_, boy? Standing before me, your face hidden, and telling me that my group's name is too dirty for you to carry?"

"My face is not hidden, colonel. Zero _is_ my face. You make the mistake many others do- assuming that my civilian identity is the real me, and that Zero is an act. It is the other way around- my civilian self is nothing more than a way to spend the time while waiting to be Zero once again." I paused, and let this sink in. "And as far as your group... the Japan Liberation Front is the largest, most successful anti-Britannian force in this Area- sorry, in this _nation_. But this operation here, well planned as it is... is a mistake.

"Hostage taking is a dangerous game, and you cannot win at it. If you fail, Britannia looks like heroes taking down a wild beast. If you succeed, the public sees you as monsters and criminals. You will never get the public on your side with such tactics. That is your mistake."

"The public?" snapped Colonel Kusakabe. "This isn't about _public opinion_, Zero! This isn't a political campaign! This is Japan, showing the world that we're not dead yet! Showing them that we _still fight_!"

"So... shortsighted," I sighed sadly. _His troops, I would have had to sacrifice to cover our tracks... but that he himself is so... _old_ in his thinking is very disappointing. A skilled mind, mired in foolishness._

"How dare you!" snapped one of the soldiers furiously, but the colonel raised a hand, indicated for him to stop.

"...What do you mean, Zero?" he asked carefully. _I mean that you cannot be part of the new Japan... old man,_ I thought. Now I just had to achieve my second objective- stalling while the Black Knights set everything up.

There was a voice outside. "I've brought the hostage I contacted you about to the Colonel. She's calling herself Euphemia," a soldier declared.

I gritted my teeth. _You idiot, Euphemia!_

"Zero, there's nothing left to talk about!" declared the colonel, standing and drawing his sword. He lunged across the table, and his men swung their rifles up at me.

"There's one last thing, Colonel!" I announced, and caught his sword arm. He was surprisingly strong, but all I needed was to stall him for a moment. I switched my goggles to transparent, and activated my Geass. "-[Soldiers, commit suicide! Colonel, knock yourself unconscious!]-"

The soldiers immediately turned their guns on themselves, and Colonel Kusakabe smashed himself in the face with the handle of his sword, and collapsed. The doors burst open, and a guard stepped in, rifle at the ready. I drew my own pistol quickly, and shot the weapon out of his hands. "Calm down! ...It's over. They realized the pointlessness of their actions, and committed suicide."

"The Colonel would never-" began one soldier hotly, but then he glanced about. All the soldiers were dead, their injuries clearly self-inflicted. Even the guards realized that I couldn't have shot them all in the side of the head at once. "...Colonel..." he gasped.

I bent down, and checked the Colonel's pulse. "Once I realized what they were doing... I managed to stop the Colonel. He is alive. I only wish I had been faster."

"Why?" demanded one of the guards. "Why stop him? We're all going to die anyway, we might as well die with honor!"

"No, you need not die here. I can negotiate a lesser sentence for you. It is within my power." The soldiers stared at me, and then bowed their heads. "It is over anyway."

"...Zero?" asked a timid voice. I glanced up from the Colonel's body. _Euphy. She... wow._ I was momentarily disarmed by how... different she looked. The innocence of her youth was still there, in many ways... but she was older, wiser, and, frankly, more beautiful as well.

"Euphemia. You revealed yourself to help out your fellow Britannians? ...How very like you." I turned to face my sister as she stepped into the room. "I heard you were given the title of Deputy Vicereine, Princess Euphemia. It would seem congratulations are in order."

"It's nothing to celebrate," she answered bitterly.

"Yes... because Clovis is dead," I nodded. "He was a prince, perhaps, but few Japanese will mourn his death. He was a mass murderer and a coward."

"Is that why he was killed?" demanded Euphemia.

"_Humans_ are killed, princess. The term we use for animals like Clovis is 'put down.'" My eyes nearly glowed with my hate behind my welding goggles.

Euphemia paused. "Why... do you hate him so much?" she asked sadly.

"Because he is the son of _that man_," I declared darkly. "Though, come to think of it, so are you." I reached for my gun, and then paused. "But... if we killed everyone we disliked, the world would become an empty place indeed, would it not?"

"...You killed him, didn't you?" asked Euphemia simply.

I blinked. _Her intuition is... disconcerting. Still, she is basing her statement on nothing. She has no proof._ "Had he taken to the battlefield, it would have been my pleasure, but assassinations not my preference. They are too... dirty. Assassins are not justice." The lie came out easily, and I saw Euphy falter in face of my calm attitude.

"...I don't believe you," she managed.

"Believe what you will, Deputy Vicereine. Open one's arms wide, or shut one's eyes tight, either way, one's a fool. You get nowhere in life by accepting everything as truth, but you cannot hope to live without taking _some_ things for granted. If you go around suspecting everyone who hated Clovis, you will be dealing with a large suspect pool indeed. Pick your fights, Princess. And I will pick mine."

"Drop your weapons!" declared a voice outside. The JLF soldiers stiffened, and set their guns gently on the floor. "Zero, are you in there? We've got the building secured!"

"Ah," I said brightly, "my Knight." I stepped past Euphemia, and out of the room. "Everything is ready, then, Quebec?" Karen nodded. "Excellent. Now, tell Tamaki to-"

The building shook, and there was a loud explosion from out front. I paused a moment, uncertain as to what to do. "Quebec, secure the princess, and get Tamaki up here to grab the colonel!" I dashed to the window to see what the cause was. Just as I reached the window, a Knightmare leapt into the air, and began firing at the foundations. The Frame looked up, and there was a long moment as we locked gazes- the mysterious pilot of the Lancelot, and Zero, the man who swears to tear Britannia down. "The Lancelot... screwing up my schedule as always."

I pulled the remote detonator from my belt, and activated it. The building shook from another explosion. Then I spun on heel, and moved quickly toward the exits. "Officer Fenette, talk to me."

Shirley's voice came in over my com headset. "Everyone is clear, Zero. Your exit is your second right, and straight on down the hall. Proceed out the emergency exit, and the ship will be waiting for you." I dashed down the hall, and jumped down to the waiting ship.

Karen gave me a solemn nod. "We're all ready, Zero."

I gave her an appraising look. "You moved quite fast... I didn't even see you leave. Didn't see Tamaki, either."

She grimaced. "He didn't make it, Zero. I secured both targets myself, and ran with them. Tamaki headed straight for the ship."

I frowned. "Well, we'll have to discuss that with him later... but for now, we have a broadcast to make."

* * *

"We're live in five, four, three..." declared Chief Yoshitaka, and then mimed the two and one.

The camera's red light turned green, and I grinned at the lens. "Britannians! Fear not. I have saved all the hostages inside the hotel. I will return them to you now." I paused, and took a breath.

At this cue, the lights behind me activated, illuminating the forms of the uniformed Black Knights. All had tinted visors over their eyes, protecting their identities. "People of the world, this day sees the birth of a new order, the Order of the Black Knights! We Black Knights fight for the weak, for the unarmed and downtrodden. Eleven or Britannian, young or old, we fight for their freedom. The cowardly Japan Liberation Front took Britannian civilians as hostages, and murdered them when it suited their purpose. The Order of the Black Knights will never stand for such cruelty and savagery.

"It was a meaningless act. Thus I have punished them. But we are not assassins, nor terrorists. Thus, rather than kill their leader, we instead offer Colonel Kusakabe to the Britannian Army, to be judged for his crimes." I shook my head. "But it is not merely rebels that we will judge. Prince Clovis, in the past, murdered innocent Elevens for no better reason than to get them out of his way. That is why I fought him at Shinjuku. And in Saitama, Cornelia did the same. Murdering innocents to goad me. So, just the same, I will fight her tyranny, to the end.

"I do not enjoy fighting. It is a cruel, horrible thing. But far more cruel is it to allow the strong to bully the weak! The only ones who can kill are those who are prepared to be killed in turn." I swept my hands dramatically. "When the powerful attack the powerless, we shall appear. No matter how powerful our foe. Tyrants... learn to fear me. Downtrodden masses... seek after me. I am Zero, and these, my Black Knights, will judge the world!"

The camera's light turned back to red. "We're clear, Zero!" announced Chief Yoshitaka.

I sighed. "Well done, everyone. The operation was quite successful." I glanced around. "We will turn the colonel over to Cornelia, and then depart. Tamaki... I need to speak with you as well, later." Tamaki gulped. _That's right, Tamaki. I have officially lost my patience with your incompetence._

I turned to the colonel. "In the old days, a defeated commander would offer their sword to the enemy in surrender. Would you like to go hand your blade to Cornelia, Colonel Kusakabe?" I asked with a grin.

The man looked up at me, his face darkly amused. "Actually, I think I'd rather give it to you, Zero!" he shouted, and suddenly he burst out of his restraints, and grabbed the sword that was at his feet. I jumped back, but before I could get clear, the man lunged forward, shoving his blade into my side.

Pain flashed through my body, white-hot, and my anger surged up. "_No_," I roared, grabbing the sword and tearing it from his hands. The colonel stumbled back in surprise, and I smashed him across the face with a gloved fist. He collapsed on the ground. "...Who tied those restraints?" I asked.

Tamaki raised a shaking hand into the air. "I-I did, Zero," he squeaked, terrified. "Are you okay... Zero...?"

"I'm fine," I lied, wiping the blood off the sword with a sweep of my glove before anyone noticed it. "He barely missed me. Now, you will tie this man _properly_, you will hand him over to Cornelia _yourself_, and afterward we are going to have a little _chat_." I sheathed the sword in a fluid motion, and began to walk away. "On with your tasks. I have something to take care of myself.

Karen followed after me. "...That was too close, Zero. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked softly.

I waved a hand irritably. "There are things to be done, Quebec. We don't have time to worry about if the colonel's poor swordmanship left me a little scared. I'm fine." I stepped into my cabin, and turned to close the door, but Karen followed me inside. "...I said, there are things to be done, Quebec."

She shook her head. "I know, Zero, but I'm just a Frame pilot. I'm not of any use without a Knightmare. And I wanted to talk to you about that white Knightmare... we're going to have to fight it again sometime, and I was just wondering what the plan was, sir."

"The Lancelot is formidable, to be certain, but I have a plan that..." I began, and then paused. _Strange... I feel oddly cold._ I pulled off a glove, and reached down, grabbing my side where Kusakabe had stabbed me. I lifted it up. Red. _That's my blood, that is a _lot _of my blood..._ I mused, dazed.

"Zero?" asked Karen, her voice distant. My vision began to blur.

"I suppose... he's a better swordsman than I gave him credit for," I managed, slumping to the ground.

"Zero!" My vision had returned, and my hearing was back to normal. And there was pain. Quite a bit of pain. "Zero, talk to me, sir!"

"I'm alright, Karen," I sighed. "Just a little cut."

"You're bleed everywhere, sir!" she exclaimed.

"Then I suppose we'd better do something about that. Go to the infirmary, get me the first aid kit, would you? And the suture kit."

She swallowed, but nodded, and ran off to take care of it. I poked experimentally at my wound, and there was a blinding flash of pain, and I let out a strangled gasp of agony. _This is really a pretty deep wound, isn't it... dammit. That old man was quite a bit better than I expected. I barely held myself back from killing him then and there._

Karen ran back in. "Sir, I've got the supplies."

"Good. Keep a light steady on my gut, would you?" I asked more calmly than I felt, reaching for the suture kit.

"Sir, what are you... doing...?" she asked hesitantly. "You can't... sew _yourself_ up!"

"Do you know how to suture a gut wound?" I asked sharply. She lowered her gaze, and shook her head. "Well, I do. So I'll do the sewing. Do me a favor, though, and turn on the tv."

She blinked. "Why, sir?"

_Because I'm probably going to cry out in pain, and I don't want anyone else to hear,_ I thought, but did not say. "I just want something else going on. It's weird enough threading my stomach together without it being the only thing going on in the room." The tv flicked on, and I began sewing up my gut.

Karen watched in silence as I worked. I'd never done it to anyone before, of course, let alone myself, but I'd read about it, and the theory was sound. I almost popped a painkiller, but it would have made me drowsy, and sluggish, drugged movement when piecing your gut back together seemed like a bad idea. I hissed with the pain on a few occasions, but mostly, it was just a constant, steady pain that didn't spike or overwhelm. Just the nerves continually reminding my brain that there was a sword-shaped hole in my stomach.

I pulled the threads tight for the final time, and tied them off. I trimmed them, and then put on some gauze and bandages. "There," I muttered wearily. "All better."

Karen stared for a few more moments before she spoke. "Why didn't you say anything, Zero? He _stabbed_ you!"

I felt my energy draining- I couldn't have stood if I wanted to. Still, I wasn't unconscious yet. "Zero must be a symbol, Quebec. Not just to the people, to the civilians... he must be a symbol to his men. A symbol of determination, skill, and intelligence. If, after our first debut, Zero got stabbed and had to limp off for medical care... it would all be ruined. That whole act." I shook my head gently. "And besides, if they'd known he'd actually hit me... someone would have shot him. Killed him, after I'd just declared on live tv that we'd hand him over alive."

My ace just shook her head. "I don't... I mean, I understand on an intellectual level, what you're saying makes sense, but how... how could you have that kind of _willpower_? To just ignore a stab to the stomach, to not lose your temper on the colonel?"

_It was a near thing._ "Pain is not that hard to handle. If you get in a situation like that, you'll understand. I was barely acting- my adrenaline meant I really hardly felt it, after the initial stab. And anger... anger is an old friend of mine. I have plenty, but I can restrain it when I really need to. It comes when I call it." My eyelids drooped. "Now, give me the room, please. Don't let anyone else in, and come wake me when we dock. I need the rest."

Karen nodded, and stood to go, and then froze. "Zero. Zero, you'll want to see this." Her voice was tense, sharp. I glanced up quickly, and her gaze was fixed on the television. I turned up the volume.

"-nce again, the doctors say that they _are_ confident that the princess will survive, but if they hadn't been so close to medical care, she probably wouldn't have made it." _Wait. Princess? Survive what? What's going on?_ The reporter shook her head. "So, there you have it, folks. The Circle has struck again... and this time, they have critically wounded Princess Euphemia li Brittannia. An empire prays for the young princess, and its outrage at the senseless shooting is palpable."

I paled. _The Circle attacked Euphy? There _is_ no Circle! There is one man that I Geassed, they are not a real organization! What is going on here?_

A brown-haired reporter back in the studio shook his head. "Shameful. The Circle has now attacked two members of the Imperial Family, and the Britannian Army still has no idea who the Circle really is. The shooter is still at large- if you have _any_ information, please contact our hotline at-"

I switched it off. "...Unforgivable," I growled. "The Circle must be brought to judgment for their crimes."

Karen nodded intensely. _I don't know how, I don't know who... but some people have taken my red herring organization, and made it a reality. And now I will bring it down on their heads._

_

* * *

_So I'd been planning that little twist for a while... but yes, the Circle was created for Zero to have a scapegoat, but enough people thought it was a good idea that they made it a _reality_. It's an attempt to replicate interesting phenomenon- the "copy without an original." All these people, forming a group and working to imitate an organization that never actually existed. And now Zero has a big problem on his hands. An assassination attempt on Euphy right after they met? At least _one_ person is going to blame it on Zero.

O' course, this is a chance for the Black Knights to gain some public support bringing the Circle to justice... Gaspar had better just hope that no one finds out the truth in the process.


	13. Mad Scientist

Tuesday chapter super happy fun time! Man. I actually had a lot of trouble with this chapter, just cause I couldn't hunker down and write. So many awesome things (and also very sucky things) demanding my attention. Ah well, it's done, and the next chapter will be easier. Reviews and stuff time.

First, I want to thank ahwat, Kelenas, and Lord Lelouch for catching mistakes in previous chapters- typos and minor logic holes. I've patched those up, and I appreciate yer help in pointing them out. I'm also going to go back and normalize the font indicators for when someone is Geassed. I've used a couple, and I want to make one that is simple, recognizable, and doesn't get super annoying if you read it for a long time. So from now on, -[this]- is the indicator for someone using their Geass, and -{this}- is the indicator for someone acting under the influence of a Geass. The italics was good, but if it goes for too long, it gets to be a headache, I find. I'll go edit that back into other chapters too.

I have figured out how Armed Resistance's version of Season 1 will end, and _man_... it's gonna be pretty freakin' awesome. I have got some serious plans. And Season 2 (I will give them names, by the way, it won't really just be season 1 and season 2) will be even more awesome. Lots of good ideas come to you when you're working a long shift in a restaurant and there is absolutely nothing to do. I will try to foreshadow some of it, so that it doesn't seem completely out of left field, so stay alert.

Reviews! Chaos0205 states that while he can appreciate that I'm not doing CCxLulu, it seems like they argue a little_ too_ much. I mean... maybe they do? I'm not the best judge of my own work, of course. But really, Lelouch and C.C. are kind of like an old married couple in that regard. The arguments (usually) aren't really that serious, it's just a thing they do. They argue. It's actually _because_ they're close that they argue- they can bicker over little things endlessly. It's just a little ritual that they've gotten used to.

Nanoman79 suggests that Gaspar is most like Lex Luthor, and proposes a very special torture for Mao. The Lex Luthor comparison seems pretty appropriate, and ChaosGriffin also compared him to Rorschach, which I personally like more as a comparison, but that may be just because I think Rorschach is a fantastic character. As far as your torture for Mao... stripping the headphones off kind of reminds me of a webcomic I used to read, the Last Days of Foxhound. Not great art, but very, very well written. Anyway, in one strip, Psycho Mantis, super powerful psychic, is being an asshole, and to get him under control, they rip off his gas mask... which is what lets him filter out people's thoughts. And he _immediately_ seizes up and claws at his face in agony. I'm thinkin' I'm gonna have to use that idea at some point now. Mao is just too satisfying a punching bag for me to pass that up.

ChaosGriffin made the aforementioned Rorschach comparison ("The accumulated filth of all their lies and betrayal will foam up about their waists and all the Britannians and Elevens will look up and shout "Save us!"... and I'll whisper "-[Lelouch vi Britannia commands you... _die_.]-"), as well as suggesting Gaspar Geass Tamaki. The truth is, Tamaki is a very useful existence for Gaspar. He's not smart, he's not skilled, but he is super, super loyal. The grunts, the ground pounders, the rank and file of the Black Knights really look up to him- he's not that much better than them, but he's been in so many battles, and come out alive. Zero is like this distant figure to them- they can't understand how he thinks, they don't get him. And Karen is way too good for them to ever compare. But Tamaki is just so _human_ that he is a comfort to the others. Naw, I ain't gonna Geass him into a mindless servant. I appreciate the suggestion though.

Rivan9000 points out that it would be pretty stupid for C.C. to kill Gaspar, as he's her best hope for stopping the Empire. Really, though? Stopping the Empire is only one way for her to "win," as it were. If Mao were to get powerful enough, she could just pass the Code on to him. That would relieve her of the burden. She doesn't really care much about the other Codes- she's not riding to their rescue, they can do whatever they want. She just wants to die. And there are a couple of different ways she can achieve that. If Gaspar really ever actually tried to seize control, to make C.C. do whatever he wanted, she wouldn't just tolerate it in the hopes that he would succeed. She would kill him, and move on. She wouldn't enjoy it, as she is slowly growing attached to him, but pushing around beings that are more than a millennium old is really a bad idea =P

And finally, Kelenas noted that the Circle situation is pretty similar to Ghost in the Shell. Yeah, I almost even made Gaspar drop the line "stand alone complex," hahah. I love Ghost in the Shell, and I think the Laughing Man case was a really interesting example of what the human mind can do- take an idea, and warp it so much that it doesn't even resemble the original any more. The Circle, the _real_ Circle (they will have a better name soon, by the way) is based on so little that it really could become anything. In Gaspar's vision of them, they hunted the Imperial Family out of spite, but the real Circle could have very different motivations. Anyway, short answer is, yes, that was my inspiration. Good catch!

Alright! On with the chapter!

* * *

I winced as C.C. poked at my bandage. "Doesn't that hurt?" she asked curiously.

I gritted my teeth. "_Yes. _It _does_." I flicked her hand away. "So leave it alone."

"My point, Lelouch, is that with you reacting like that at every little bump, you're hardly going to be able to get through a day of school without your injury being obvious. Setting aside the question of explaining how you got a hole in your stomach, which you can probably come up with _some_ excuse for, Karen will recognize your wound right away." She glanced up with a disappointed look on your face. "You usually think of these things. I'm surprised to see you so out of it."

I shook my head. "Who says I haven't thought of it?" I pulled out a little orange plastic jar, and rattled it. "My solution is right here. Geassed a doctor to give me some painkillers."

"What are they?" asked C.C. curiously.

"MS Contin 100mg. At least, that's what the bottle says," I answered with a shrug. "If it's 100mg... well, the drug can't be very powerful. If it were something like morphine, 100mg would hit you like a brick. So I'll take two, and head to school."

"You don't know what they are? I thought you had some medical training."

I shrugged. "They teach us the names of the compounds. This is the name of the company. It's like knowing all about brewing beer, but not knowing what kind of beer Newcastle is. It's just not what they teach." I filled a glass of water and took two tablets.

C.C. watched, and then leaned back, disinterested. "What are you going to do about the Circle?" she asked without looking at me.

I frowned. _A good question, actually. I wish I could just take a pill to deal with them, too. Alas, few problems are that simple. And I'd probably get addicted if they were. ...I've stretched that metaphor plenty far enough._ "I've got Shirley and most of Yoshitaka's team looking into it. I can't do anything until I learn what they're dealing with."

"How do you plan to find them? Just go around asking people if they're members?" asked C.C. sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny. No. I have a few investigating sister Euphemia's attackers, and the others... well, it's the oldest trick in the book. 'Follow the money.' They don't have a Geass to cover their tracks with, so there will be a trail."

C.C. tilted her head. "You cover your tracks with Geass?" she asked curiously.

I grinned. "Yes indeed. Go to a casino, Geass rich nobles to give me money, and believe that they lost it gambling. The Black Knights have more money than I know what to do with." I shrugged. "Theoretically, one could check with the casino, go through _all_ its records for the day, and compare them to the noble's losses... but that's an immense amount of work, and all it would prove would be that the money didn't go to the casino. It's not traceable."

"Clever," mused C.C. "You use your Geass more imaginatively than most. Though yours has more potential for it than most."

I quirked an eyebrow. "You've seen a lot? I thought you only could have three." It was a lie, to get her talking. I knew for a fact that she could make a new Geass Knight whenever a previous one died, and had probably had dozens through the years. But I didn't know about any of them, and playing dumb seemed the best way to get her to explain.

She smiled, as though she knew _exactly_ why I said it, but answered anyway. "Three at once. Over the years, I have had... many. Very, very many. My first... her Geass was Absolute Comprehension. She was able to... see things from another's perspective, literally. It wasn't really mind control, she didn't choose their actions, and she could still move and whatnot while doing it... but while it was active, her mind could be in her head and someone else's at the same time. Then... it got ugly."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"There is a thing called Geass Runaway... when your powers have developed a lot, you lose the ability to turn them off. There is still, apparently, a way to bring it back under control, a few of my Knights have done it, but I don't know what it is. This girl didn't know how. And so her mind was _always_ in two places at once. And after a while... more than two. It got up to five before she finally killed herself. She couldn't even tell which one of the five she was, she only figured it out when she tried to slit her own throat... and the one of the five that obeyed was the real her."

I shuddered. "Sounds like Geass can get pretty... nasty."

"That was after twenty years of having her Geass, Lelouch. You're fine. You'll get yourself killed with this little rebellion of yours long before that."

"So it always takes that long to get that bad?" I asked innocently.

She smiled, and narrowed her eyes. "That would be useful information, wouldn't it?"

"Bitch," I muttered, but my heart wasn't in it. I was more amused than annoyed. Our fighting and bickering was... comforting, in a way. It was familiar. I shook my head, and picked up my bag. "I have to go to school. I'll see you later."

* * *

I blinked, and looked around at my surroundings. The flowers of the Imperial Garden were in full bloom, their beauty eternally preserved by my mind. I was sitting at a small white wooden table, in a surprisingly comfortable lawn chair. Across from me was Clovis. And on the table...

At a passing glance, it looked like a chess board, but it was more than that. It was triangular, with three sets of pieces. Two of the sets were black, though they did not seem to be on the same side. The third was white, and it had more pieces than both black sets put together. There were a bunch of pieces I didn't know in addition to the usual pawns, bishops, rooks, knights, queens and kings too.

"So," I said slowly, "I'm guessing I'm asleep again."

Clovis shook his head with a smile. "Sleeping in class, little brother... what will we ever do with you?"

"And I take it this bizarre board is the new heavyhanded metaphor for war?" I noted with disappointment. Clovis sighed.

"It's your head, Lelouch. If the metaphor is heavyhanded, it is because you made it so. Besides, it serves quite well, I think. No metaphor is perfect. They are supposed to simplify a situation to make it easier to understand."

I stared at the board for a while. "Britannia is white," I said after a moment. "I and my Black Knights are one set of black, and the Circle, the _real_ Circle, is the other. Is that correct?"

"Again, it only means what you want it to, little brother," smiled Clovis.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not a ghost, Clovis. You're not an ethereal spirit residing in my mind to help bring me peace. You're a figment of my imagination, a piece of my mind taking the form of my older brother in an attempt to make a connection with me."

"Did I ever claim to be anything else, Lelouch? Now, enough of your grumpiness. Let's get some drinks." He snapped his fingers, and a maid walked in, carrying glasses of champagne on a tray. I recognized her- she was one of the maids in my mother's estate, and she was gunned down when whoever it was attacked my mother. _Another dead person. I can't help but notice a trend._

I sipped my champagne. I wasn't really one for alcohol, but the dream version tasted quite nice. "So, Subconscious Mind that Chooses to Manifest as Clovis, why did you bring me here? What do you want to talk about so badly?"

Clovis shook his head. "You were so much more pleasant last time, I must say."

"Last time it hadn't been obvious that you were going to bring me here every time you felt like ranting. So talk. I'll listen if for no other reason than to get out of here."

He frowned, but nodded. "Good enough. Tell me, then- what is your plan for the Circle?"

"I just told C.C., weren't you listening?" I snorted. "My own mind, and it doesn't pay attention to what I say. Next question."

"No. Not 'how are you going to get them.' What are you going to do _about_ them? They are your creation, they are your responsibility. What sort of punishment will you mete out?"

I sipped more champagne, and stared at the board. The black pieces of the Circle were threatening one of the white queens with their offensives. "They are _not_ my responsibility."

He shook his head gently. "You _created_ them!" he said mildly.

"They created themselves. I had _one_ person shout 'For the Circle' as the fired a gun, and released some stupid video claiming responsibility for your- sorry, for Clovis's death. They are the ones who made it into something it's not. Is an artist responsible for someone who sees their painting, and it inspires them to murder someone?"

"There's a pretty big difference between inspiring through art and inspiring through example, Lulu," replied Clovis evenly. "Van Gogh didn't shoot people, or mind control them."

I gritted my teeth. He was right, though I didn't want to admit it. "So what, then? I should burn alongside the Circle for my sins? You should know me better than that."

"Of course I do," he scolded. "You'd never throw it all away as some kind of 'atonement,' and you're right. Admittedly, I'm part of your own mind, so I'm a bit biased... but that's beside the point. The point is you don't need to die to take responsibility. You could just make sure that you, personally, take the Circle down. Don't just cripple them. Destroy them, just as your carelessness created them."

"You think I didn't intend to?" I demanded.

He threw up his hands. "I _know_ you didn't intend to, Lelouch! _I am you!_ I know your thoughts! And I know that you were strongly considering leaving them alive in a crippled form so that Britannia would have something else to do! And I'm telling you, that's not okay."

I froze. "I know you didn't just give me orders, you little hallucination," I spat.

"That's right, Lelouch, try intimating a part of your own mind. Whatever, I'm done with you." He had thrown away all pretense of behaving like Clovis at this point. "Go back to class, you bore me with your pettiness."

"Lelouch. ...Lelouch!" repeated an irritated voice.

I lifted my head up slowly. "...Yeah...?" I managed, blinking my tired eyes at Rivalz.

My friend gave me a worried look. "You alright? You've been asleep through all of class... and not like your subtle, upright sleep that no one notices. Like, head down on the desk."

"It was a rough night," I grumbled. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I shook my head. _Jesus, I can hardly think. Sleep deprivation must really be catching up with me. Especially if I'm having that damn dream with Clovis again._ It actually _had_ been soothing, last time. _I suppose that Clovis represents some very specific part of my mind, that I have been neglecting recently. That is why he was disagreeable this time. Or perhaps it's more complicated than that... whatever. Just a dream, no need to worry about it._

The class was milling about, enjoying the brief break. I paused, thinking. _The period that just ended... was second period, so I need to get to Dr. Tohsaka's classroom for next period._ I stood, and grabbed my books. Rivalz was still giving me a worried look. "Look, Rivalz, I'm fine. Didn't sleep well last night, that's all. Stop with the wounded looks."

He sighed. "Just... take care of yourself, Lelouch. We don't need you falling off the roof again." I nodded, and headed over to my next class.

I stepped into the room, and it was... all but empty, actually. Weird, perhaps I was the first one there. I glanced at my teacher, who was staring back at me. "...Can I help you, Gaspar?" she asked curiously.

I blinked heavily. "I'm... here for class, Dr. Tohsaka," I managed.

She stared at me for a few long moments. "We don't have class today, Lelouch. You've got an assembly this period. Remember?"

I paused. _That's right... there is an assembly, isn't there? Some... some junk about a festival, or something, I don't know..._

My teacher stood slowly. "Gaspar. Stare straight ahead."

I blinked. "...Okay?" I answered, confused, and complied.

Dr. Tohsaka peered into my eyes, looking long and hard, and then sighed. "Gaspar... what are you on?"

"W-what?" I stammered.

"You took something. What are you on?" she asked patiently.

I blinked. "I... got in a little accident yesterday, and the doctor gave me some painkillers." She gave me a "hurry this along" gesture, and I nodded. "MS Contin 100mg? I took two, figured that would last me the day." I leaned back against the wall. I felt so tired.

My teacher sighed, pressed her forehead into her palm. "You took _two hundred milligrams_ of morphine sulfate?" she repeated, a little incredulous.

I froze. "_Morphine_?" I gasped. "I thought it was like... Ibuprofen, or Tylenol. I didn't think... what would that do to a body?"

"Hypothetically?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. "It might exhaust the body, and impair the mind to the point where you'd have trouble following a conversation."

"Huh," I noted. I paused. "Wait. You were mocking me there."

She groaned. "Sit down, Gaspar. I'll get you something to clear most of the drug out of your system." I started to complain, but she glared, and I complied. "Day was going to be long enough already without our resident genius overdosing on an opiate like a dumbass," she growled. "I'm surprised you can even stand with all that stuff in your system."

I slumped in my chair. "That was pretty dumb of me, wasn't it, doctor...?" I asked quietly.

My teacher sighed. "You'll live. Now, swallow this," she instructed, handing me a little cup with some pills in it. "It'll neutralize and absorb most of the drug. You'll still get the analgesic effect- pain reduction, that is- but you won't be about to fall over."

I tossed the pills back. "You're a lifesaver, miss," I managed, closing my eyes.

"That's what doctors do, yes," she replied, sounding amused. Suddenly, I felt hands at my side, and flinched, opening my eyes sharply. Dr. Tohsaka glared at me. "What happened to your side, Gaspar? And don't tell me it's nothing, I'm not blind."

I began thinking very quickly, for an excuse. My drug-addled brain just wasn't moving fast enough... "I... assume you know about my gambling?" I asked slowly, still thinking. She nodded. "Well... I had a game yesterday, and the man... was not a good loser." I winced.

Dr. Tohsaka's mouth gaped. "He went at you with a knife?"

I nodded. "Security grabbed him quickly afterward, but... well, I couldn't go in to the hospital, because they'd ask questions... and what was doing technically wasn't legal." The drug was still saturating my system, but the pressure had sobered me up faster than any antidote could.

My teacher sighed, and leaned back, closing her eyes. "And you thought that with what you'd learned, you could take care of it yourself." I nodded. "Well, you could have done a worse job, judging by the state of it... but you still need a better job of it. Your stitches are very messy."

"You try sewing yourself up," I groaned.

"I have," she grinned. "Maybe I'll tell you the story some time. For now, lie back, take your shirt off, and don't move. I'll fix this up."

I sighed, but lowered the back of my chair. There really wasn't much point in arguing with her, as I'd learned some time ago.

She worked away in silence, and whether it was the drug or her skill, I barely felt a thing. Certainly no pain, but if I'd had something else to distract me, I might not have even noticed she was there, sewing away. "Gaspar, can I ask you something?" she said, not looking up from the wound.

"Hmm?"

"If you... if you knew someone could help you, could make something you've always wanted come true... but you knew that you couldn't trust them worth a damn, what would you do?" she asked.

I thought about this for a moment. "I would get something to leverage over them. A secret they can't afford to have revealed, or an asset they couldn't afford to lose... something you could turn against them in a pinch, a disincentive to betrayal. But definitely work with them." The drug was starting to wear off, counteracted by the antidote, and my mind was working properly again.

She frowned in concentration, and leaned closer to the wound. "These stitches are being difficult," she muttered. Then she continued. "Leverage? You would blackmail them?"

"Blackmail is a dirty word for something that's often not dirty at all. Having information that makes you irreplaceable is just good business, that's all. It only becomes real blackmail if you're manipulating them. If you're just protecting yourself, that's fine. Everyone does that sort of thing." _Well, not everyone. But suspicious bastards like me do it all the time, certainly._ "The only problem is how they will react."

Dr. Tohsaka wiped away some blood. "How so?" she asked without looking up.

"Few people respond well to such pressure. Some will back off, sure, but many people just get stubborn. You come up with a reason, a specific reason, that you cannot be disposed of, they'll work that much harder to find a way around it, just out of spite. People don't like having their options limited. They tend to lash out."

She nodded. "Good, you're all done." I pulled on my uniform, and buttoned it up. "You even got to miss an assembly, lucky you. I'll give your teacher an excuse if it becomes a problem. Now go to lunch. And Gaspar," she called as I reached the door, "thanks for the advice."

"Happy to help, doctor," I nodded. I stepped into the hallway, and immediately bumped into Suzaku.

"Lelouch, where were you? You missed the assembly," asked my old friend, his face troubled.

I glanced away. "Dr. Tohsaka wanted to discuss something with me, it's no big deal. ...Sorry I missed it."

There was a long, awkward silence. I thought again of the argument we'd had in my apartment... where I'd gotten so angry that I nearly attacked him. _"Nunnally would have wanted you to live normally," he'd said. Normally, like he was? A soldier in the army that destroyed his family and home?_ I shook my head. _I just... don't understand him. Clovis, Cornelia, even Euphemia to some extent I can understand, but Suzaku... I just can't comprehend what goes on in his mind. What he thinks, what he plans. How he feels._

Suzaku opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, second-guessing himself. Finally, he said, "Lelouch... I had been wanting to talk to you. About all the terrorist activity that's been happening lately."

I froze. _Speak very carefully here, Lelouch, or there could be trouble..._ "What do you mean, Suzaku?" I asked.

My friend looked away. "I just... I know you think you're well hidden, but I found you. _They_ might as well."

My heart skipped a bit. _"I found you?" He _knows_. He's figured out that I'm Zero. He must have followed me. And now he's trying to protect me? From the Army?_ "Let them come. They won't like what they find," I answered coldly. My eyes were narrowed, and my face grim. "I'm surprised you haven't told them yourself, _Sergeant_."

Suzaku blinked. "...Why would I tell them anything, Lelouch?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

I paused. "...Uhm. What are you talking about, exactly?"

"The Circle... you're a member of the Imperial Family, even if you're estranged. They might come after you too, and I thought you should seek out military protection," he answered, still looking baffled. "...Why, what were _you_ talking about?"

"It's nothing," I replied shortly. "I... should have know you better. I'm sorry."

Suzaku stared at me for a few long moments. "...Will you tell me what it was, Lelouch?"

I gritted my teeth. I hated lying to Suzaku. "I... thought you were talking about my anti-government opinions. I thought you were saying that the Army might come after me if I didn't keep quiet."

My friend didn't answer immediately. "Yes," he said finally, "you should have known me better than that." I looked at the ground, not willing to meet his eyes. "Do you really think that the Britannian Army would kill you for spreading anti-government sentiment?"

"Seeing as I know for a fact that they've killed others for less, yes," I snapped. My friend looked sad again, and I rubbed my forehead. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you... and for doubting you. I just... I'm tired, and I'm sore. Not in a great mood. Could we talk later?"

"Sure, Lelouch. Take as much time as you need." I nodded at him gratefully, and turned to leave, and then paused.

"I just don't get you," I said quietly. Suzaku glanced away, and I shook my head. "I'll see you later, Suzaku."

* * *

I sighed. It had been a long day at school, and the last thing I wanted to do was do more talking. But this... this was a special case. This would be one conversation that, though important, I was bound to enjoy.

"Zero, he's here," declared Chief Yoshitaka, stepping into the room. "And he... didn't come alone. I made it clear, but he was very insistent."

I waved my hand. "It's fine. Send him and his companion in." Yoshitaka nodded, and stepped back out. I glanced about. Tea had been prepared, and biscuits. Apparently, one of the former resistance members, Kento Sugiyama, was a pretty good cook. He'd even prepared dessert, at my special request. I just hoped it was to my guests liking.

The door slid open. "Ah, you've come," I stated with a smile. "Welcome, Earl, and honored guest," I said with a nod to the woman at his side.

Earl Lloyd Asplund looked about with a carefree smile on his face, taking everything in. His gaze wandered across the table, and he exclaimed, "Oooo, tea!" and pounced forward, grabbing a cup. His companion, a serious-looking woman with purplish-blue hair, gave him a distressed look as he did so, but did not say anything. The Earl sank into a chair, sipped his tea, and sighed in satisfaction before looking up at me. "Do you want some tea, Zero? It's very good."

I couldn't help but grin. _Offering me my own tea..._ "I think I will have some, yes. Would you like a cup, ma'am?" I asked the woman as I poured my own cup.

She hesitated. "I don't think-" she began nervously.

"Oh, relax, Cecile! It really is very good tea," Lloyd told her earnestly.

I perked up slighly at the name. "My word, Cecile Croomy? One of the research heads of the Lancelot project? I didn't recognize you, my apologies. It is a rare honor." I bowed, and offered a hand.

Cecile began to reach for it, blushing, and then hesitated. "I... don't know if it's right to be shaking hands with the enemy," she managed. Lloyd rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to his tea.

I shook my head. "I'm not your enemy, ma'am. You're a scientist. A civilian. You may be working for the military at the moment, but you are no soldier- not really. I mean that in the nicest possible way, of course," I added, raising a hand. "I am sure you have the skill and discipline of one. From what I understand, you'd need it, to remain patient with the good earl."

She smiled at this. "You're not far wrong there..." she admitted, glancing helplessly at Lloyd, who was now attacking the biscuits with enthusiam. "And I suppose I'm not really a soldier, either, but that doesn't change the fact that it doesn't feel right... meeting a... a terrorist like this."

"To be fair, he's not a terrorist," said Lloyd through a mouthful of biscuit. "Terrorism is the systematic use of terror as a means of coercion, and he hasn't tried any scare tactics. He's more of a resistance fighter. In historical terms, anyway." He shrugged, as though it didn't make much of a difference in the long run. "So, Zero, what did you want to talk about?"

"Straight to the point. I'd heard you didn't care too much for ceremony and such, Earl, and I like that."

"Lloyd is fine, Earl is annoying," he stated dismissively. "So you've been spying on me, then?"

The question was a test. "Why, of course," I answered, raising an eyebrow. "I'd have to be crazy not to, given your skills and your position."

Lloyd practically glowed at this. "You see, Cecile? I told you. Told you he was like me. We think alike. Though he seems a little more political, whereas I am more scientific." He shook his head. "You are going to offer me a job, right?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yes indeed. Double your current funding, and we can get you more if that proves not to be enough." I had considered just Geassing him to work for me, but... well, having Shirley twist my mind with her Geass had left quite the impression, really. If they said no, I would Geass them... but I wanted to avoid it, if possible. It was one thing to Geass someone to follow a command. It was another to Geass them to live the rest of their life as your puppet. It... didn't sit right with me.

"I haven't told you what my funding is yet," he noted with a grin.

"You're right. Doesn't really seem relevant, though- I can double it, no matter what it is."

He laughed at this, pleased. "I'll still run out of money, just you see... but I'm afraid it's not as simple as just saying yes, of course." His smile faded, and for a moment, he actually looked somewhat serious. "I don't really care about Britannia, but there are some considerations. Good devicers aren't a matter of money, really. If you don't have them, you don't have them."

_Devicers? Ah, yes, his odd way of referring to pilots._ "If it's devicers you're after... well, you are the foremost authority on Knightmare design. Lloyd. That test you designed to determine pilot skill, the Anselm Exam, has quietly been adopted by a great many groups. Out of curiosity, I ran the Black Knights' resident ace through it." I tossed a folder onto the table. "The results."

Lloyd opened it, stared at the first page, and then began to giggle wildly. "Oooh, that will do _nicely!_" he declared as the giggles died down. "Ohhhh, that is _wonderful_. Her name is... Quebec? Cruel parents," he noted with a grin.

"Alas, it's a codename. If you want to meet her, that could be arranged," I told him with a smile.

He shrugged. "Don't have much time, now. Maybe next time."

Cecile looked at him sharply. "_Next time_?" she demanded.

Lloyd shrugged. "I'm sold. When do I start?"

"No!" Cecile's voice had lost its nervousness, and was now actually angry. "No. You have obligations, Lloyd. Like it or not, you signed a contract, and you can't just run off. I won't let you!"

He gave me a helpless look. "I guess I'll have to work things out with Cecile first. Tell you what, give us a little time to consider it. We'll get back to you."

"I'm not even sure why you'd want this lunatic," Cecile muttered to me darkly.

Lloyd burst out laughing again. "Because we're two of a kind, Cecile!" he stated matter-of-factly. "He may be crazy in a different way, but just look in his eyes! He's as mad as I am!" She paused, and stared into my eyes for a moment, and then looked away, shivering.

_Crazy in a different way... yes indeed, Earl._ "Take all the time you need. Think it over. I'll keep in touch." I flicked on my communicator. "Chief Yoshitaka, could you show our guests out?"

As they turned to go, Lloyd suddenly looked back at me. "Refrain," he told me. "The Circle gets its funding from Refrain, the drug. Follow the drug, you'll find the Circle."

"Thank you." I stared at him, and our eyes met. I saw, just for a moment, the hurt behind his madness. He wasn't naturally crazy. Something horrible had happened, had driven him to grief, and then to madness. Some trauma had made him partially insane.

That made two of us.


	14. A Debt Owed

Thurrrrsday! Another update comin' in! Gotta say, I really like this chapter. Wasn't a big fan of the last one- wasn't bad, but wasn't really crazy about it. But this one, I quite like. For whatever that's worth.

So, I wanna talk to you folks about R2 and OCs (original characters). There is going to be an R2, of sorts, but it is going to be pretty much nothing like the original. First off, season 1 is gonna end differently, significantly so. So for the most part, almost nothing that happened in R2 will happen here. That's all a ways off- we're still at around Episode 9 in the anime, and the stuff with the Circle will add a fair few chapters. Don't hold me to this, but I would _like_ to have the Season 1 Finale at chapter 50. That would be nice and round. Might be earlier than that, might be later than that- and I'm not going to make filler chapters just to try to reach that number, either. But that's the idea.

But that means that there are characters from the anime that we would never encounter. Heck, there is already at least one character that exists in the anime that doesn't show up in that role in Armed Resistance. So what do you do with these individuals, who are good, well-written character that will not show up through no fault of their own? You repurpose them... or at least, that's what I'm doing. Instead of creating a whole ton of Original Characters, which almost everyone dislikes- they often feel like clumsy author insertion- you take characters that wouldn't otherwise show up, and tweak their backgrounds so that they _can_ be used. This is another way in which this story is an AU- there will be characters from the anime (maybe even from the manga, we'll see) that have an entirely different purpose in this fic. I will attempt to maintain their personalities, but I will change them as the story requires. I think it's a better solution than a parade of Gary Stus and Mary Sues.

Reviews! I've actually hit the 100 reviews mark for this story, so hurray! That's an exciting milestone. Gaff Gafgarion has some good questions and comments, as always. Gaff asks whether everything that happens will come back at some point in the story, if there will be side stories from other character's perspectives, and how Lloyd knew about the Circle being involved with Refrain. Well, one question at a time, then. Not _everything_ will come back- some stuff that happens is just flavor, of course. But generally, if it sounds ominous, expect to hear from it again. I PMed Gaff, and he said he was referring specifically to Dr. Tohsaka's discussion with Gaspar while he sewed him up. Yes, you can definitely expect to see the ramifications of that conversation, pretty soon. With Lloyd, he knew about it because the military is investigating it, and he's in the military. Suzaku wants to take down the Circle as much as anyone- he thinks they're evil, and they shot his true love. He really wants to take 'em down, and he's involved in the investigations into the Circle. So Lloyd just overheard him talking about it, that's all.

And side stories? I'm not sure. Originally, the chapter where C.C. gave Shirley her Geass was going to play out very, _very_ differently, and was going to be from C.C.'s perspective. I decided against that, but I'm not totally against the idea of doing a chapter or two from another character's perspective. It would have to be a very special thing, though- I made this story first person, and that gives me an obligation to stick with Gaspar. If you switch characters a lot while in first person, that's just cheating, that's lazy storytelling. Plus it's kinda confusing for the reader.

Eromancer comments that the discussion with Lloyd and Cecile was kind of random... I tried to foreshadow it a while back by having Chief Yoshitaka investigating them, but perhaps it was a bit abrupt. A big part of Code Geass was learning what Lamperouge's plans were as they unfolded, and while we are more in touch with what Gaspar is thinking, due to the first person perspective... I don't want you to know everything that he's going to do. I do want him to surprise you now and then. It may have been a bit heavyhanded, and if so, I apologize. I'll try to do it more subtly in the future.

Zanji of clan okami (yeah, I'm just gonna call you Zanji =P) noted that he expected Zero to use his injury to his advantage with Cornelia. It's an interesting idea, but he would have had to admit that he was injured in the first place... and right now he really can't afford to do that. He's still a pretty new figure on the field, and he needs to seem unstoppable and invincible, or people will just try to take him down before he gets to be truly powerful.

And Blitz182 did a little happy dance in celebration of Lloyd's debut. He's a pretty great character, and I enjoy writing him a lot. I certainly plan to do a lot more with him, trust me.

Alright! Chapter time!

* * *

"Zero! The Army is coming!" shouted Karen.

I gritted my teeth. We had just finished attacking a warehouse that produced Refrain... a potent drug that makes you hallucinate about the past. Pleasant memories, brought to life again... the perfect drug to addict the downtrodden, depressed Japanese people with. And, if what Earl Lloyd Asplund had told me, it was also a major source of income for the Circle. We'd been on their trail for two weeks now, and this was our first major break in our pursuit of the group of assassins that shot Euphemia.

_Dammit! Of all the times for them to intrude... we're not even causing trouble, we're doing them a favor, getting rid of drug dealers like this. Well, nothing for it..._ "Quebec, get to your Gurasugo! Charlie and Delta groups, take up defensive positions! Intelligence team, how much more time do you need?"

A calm voice kicked in. "Zero, this is India Foxtrot. I've got someone here who knows what we need. Five minutes should be plenty."

I paused at the voice. _It's been two weeks since she joined us, as well... Shirley has changed fast. This work has changed her._ She was still just as awkward and friendly at school, but when she was doing espionage work, she got... very, very serious. She hardly even seemed like the same person. Within a week, the intelligence team had given her that nickname... "Interrogator Fenette," or "India Foxtrot" for radio shorthand.

It made me wonder if maybe she was actually just deeply repressed... or perhaps it was the Geass. Certainly, my Geass made me more... something. It changed me, a lot. It wouldn't surprise me if it inspired some changes in Shirley as well. "Understood, India Foxtrot. We'll buy you the time you need." She worked fast, but that was to be expected- she didn't need any crude implements like drugs or torture tools. She just turned on her Geass, and asked, and you couldn't help but answer. It was... pretty scary to see in action.

I climbed into my Sutherland, and switched on my tactical display. Our forward scouts had spotted a small group- a squad of infantry, three Sutherlands, and... "That goddamn Lancelot," I snarled, staring at my map. I flicked my communicator on. "All units, Zero speaking. Be advised, Whiskey Kilo-" WK, or White Knight "-has been spotted as the leader of this attack. _Do not engage_. Quebec, he's all yours."

"With pleasure, sir," answered Karen grimly. The Gurasugo surged forward, and Karen brought the mighty frame's hydraulic piston arm forward, poised to strike.

There was a single, breathless moment, and then the Britannians rolled around the corner, and all hell broke loose. The leading Britannian Sutherland was blown away immediately by the two Sutherlands that we had brought with us besides my own. The Lancelot blocked the next salvo with its shield- _damn that Lloyd,_ I sighed- and raced forward for Ohgi's Sutherland.

Before he could reach it, the Gurasugo leapt from the side, and grabbed his leg with the piston crusher. There was a hiss, and then a slam as the piston smashed into his leg.

Saying that there was a slam really doesn't capture it, though. It wasn't a sound like a door slamming, or like a car crash. This was pure, sonic energy- a bang so loud and reverberant that I felt it vibrate through my body before I actually heard it. The Lancelot was made of the toughest alloys in existence, reinforced with brilliant frame design, but one strike from the piston crusher tore the leg clean off.

What was perhaps more impressive, however, was the pilot's reaction. He leapt away, and managed to successfully balance his multiton metal death machine on one leg, and draw a rifle of some sort. "Hard cover, hard cover!" I ordered, and the pilots scattered, rushing to get something in between them and the Lancelot. Karen hesitated, wanting to finish the job, but got safely inside the warehouse before the white Knightmare's energy gun was ready to fire. It was an impressive weapon, but that initial charge time was pretty easy to exploit.

The pilot held his ground, and I grinned. "Alpha, Tango One is circling around. Cut off his maneuver. Bravo, Tango Two is hanging back, deal with him. Charlie and Delta, stand by, enemy infantry have taken cover, and are holding position." I savored the moment, and then nodded to myself. "Quebec, finish him off." Lloyd wouldn't be too happy that I broke his favorite machine... but hey, they attacked _us_. He'd get over it.

The Gurasugo leapt out of the warehouse, bringing the massive, cable-covered piston arm forward. The Lancelot swung its rifle toward her, but it was too late, and in another crushing, deafening _slam_, Karen smashed his energy rifle into pieces. The white Knightmare leapt back, and reached toward its hip. _Give it up, pilot. You were overconfident... and my knight broke you like a pinata. You've lost._

There was a humming sound, and suddenly the Lancelot drew a glowing red blade. _What... is that...?_ I marveled, staring at it. "Quebec, fall back! Do not engage!" I shouted, but I was too late. In the blink of an eye, the one-legged Knightmare leapt forward, and the crimson blade flashed out at the Gurasugo. There was a heartrending moment, and then the Gurasugo's piston arm fell off. "Fuck!" I snarled, making sure my radio was off first.

"Zero, this is India Foxtrot. Intelligence gathering complete. We're on our way out." _Thank god, Shirley's done. We need to get the hell out of here,_ I thought.

I switched my Sutherland all the way on, and stood, bringing my rifle to bear on the crippled Lancelot. "All units, fall back and retreat along the predetermined escape route. Quebec, grab your Gurasugo's arm before you go. I will hold Whiskey Kilo back," I declared, and opened up with my machine gun.

The Lancelot dropped to its knee, and held up its shield, deflecting the bullets. That was fine. That was, in fact, the plan. I wasn't using the typical Knightmare assault rifle, this was a full machine gun. I could keep firing this thing for quite a while without reloading, if I didn't care about heat damage to the weapon. And right now, I really, really didn't.

A few shots got past the shield, smacking viciously into the Lancelot's armored head. The bullets weren't strong enough to pierce the armor, but I was certain that the pilot was having a rough time of it, and that was plenty enough. After another thirty seconds of firing, I threw down the machine gun, its barrel glowing and smoking from the heat, and retreated. We'd gotten what we came for. Showing that pilot that his Knightmare wasn't invincible was just a plus.

* * *

"CHEERS!" roared Tamaki, raising a glass of beer. The other Black Knights cheered back, and everyone drank. Well... everyone except myself, Shirley, and Karen. "Come on, you three, join in!" Tamaki grinned, gesturing with his glass.

I had agreed that a little celebration might have been in order, given what a success the night's mission was... but this was _not_ what I had in mind. "...Where did you obtain all this alcohol, Tamaki?" I asked carefully, trying to remain calm.

"I provided it," answered C.C. with a smile. "This _is_ a cause for celebration, right?" The smile widened a little. _Oh, you biiiiitch... you did this just to piss me off, didn't you?_ I seethed. C.C. gave me that irritating little smile, and there was no longer any doubt in my mind. She did this just to bother me. "What's wrong, Zero? It's not as though you're too young to appreciate the taste of good alcohol..." she grinned.

I took a deep breath. "If you've got any bourbon, I'll have a glass," I said mildly, and was rewarded by a stunned look on C.C.'s face. Tamaki was outspoken in his approval, and within moments I had a bourbon on the rocks sitting in my hands.

I sat down in a corner, and swished the drink. I'd ordered it just to one up C.C., but... well, she was right. I wasn't used to the taste of alcohol. The last time I'd had alcohol... it had been the night Nunnally finally passed away. Milly's father, Mr. Ashford, had offered me a bourbon... and I'd tossed it back like it was soda. Two more bourbons later, and I was completely drunk, and crying my eyes out. I just... hadn't cared. I hadn't been able to cry at the funeral, but the alcohol had made it easier. It was the only time I'd ever been drunk. The next morning, it was the only time I'd ever been hung over.

Remembering the funeral... and Nunnally... I took a swallow of the bourbon. It tasted like ash and cinders, and it burned gently all the way to my stomach. _I suppose that's why I asked for bourbon specifically. Because of that night..._ I glanced up at my Black Knights, drinking, chatting, and celebrating, and suddenly felt incredibly alone. _I'm not like them. I'm not Japanese, I'm not an optimist, I'm not a good person. I'm a bastard leading a group of innocent sheep._ I gazed pensively into my drink. It wasn't that I didn't have the will to continue, or any melodramatic nonsense like that... but it was a little depressing, when you thought about it. _At the end of all of this... either they'll never have known the real me, or they will know what I'm really like, and they'll hate me. And either way, I'll be dead._

I liked to think of myself as this endless well of rage, like a mini inferno, hatred and anger burning within me and powering my every action. But it wasn't true. I had more anger than any other I'd met, it burned within me... but there was more to me than that. And sometimes, the rage faltered, and I just felt helpless.

Shirley had said it too, when she got her Geass. She said that underneath all my anger, buried in there, was a nice boy. Was a good person. It was easier to think that when you were fighting, when you were ridding the world of blackhearted bastards. When you're in the company of a bunch of strong-willed, truly good people, like Ohgi, like Shirley, it was hard to feel very good about yourself.

"Are you alright, Zero?" asked Karen, sitting down next to me. She was holding a glass... with soda in it, I noted. _Of course- she's underage, after all. So am I, but... I can't admit that to the rest of the group._ "You look... down."

I shook my head gently. "Alcohol tends to make me introspective and nostalgic," I admitted with a sigh. "It is not what I drink to celebrate."

Karen frowned. "I... don't drink a lot, but I thought people drank to forget their problems," she said quietly.

"It depends on the person, it's all how your brain is wired. Some people get excitable, some people get angry, some people get absentminded. I get... well, mopey and quiet, frankly." I smiled faintly, but it was a pretty fake smile. It seemed like Karen could tell that it was fake, too.

"Sir... I don't mean to pry, but... what made you take up arms?" she asked. "Most of us here... we've been fighting for a long time, but you don't seem that way. I mean, you're... brilliant, and resourceful, but it seems like fighting, like _actual_ fighting, is a pretty new thing to you."

I thought about this quietly for a few moments. "Honestly, Karen? I took up my sword because of you." Karen began to blush, and I corrected myself quickly. "You and your group, I mean. Your resistance group. I was in Shinjuku, I had the means... and I had been planning just to run, to get away... but I saw you guys fighting, and I thought... if they can fight, if they can cast aside their jobs, their family, their _everything_ to fight, then I can do the same.

"I had always planned to fight Britannia, but it had always been a... a distant thing. Something on the horizon. 'When I've got more money, and better means, _then_ I'll fight Britannia.' And I would have kept delaying, for years at least, but maybe it would have _never_ happened. But I saw you fighting, and I thought... 'No, the time is now. I can do this.'" I shrugged. "And that's how it is." I took another swallow of my bourbon. It felt nice, warming me from the inside.

Karen stared at me quietly for a few moments. "I've... been fighting ever since my brother died. He was a rebel fighter, too, and he was the leader... and I helped out in little ways, but I didn't actually do any fighting, until he got killed... and then there was no choice. I don't mean that I was forced, I mean like I didn't even see that there was a choice. He died, and I needed to carry on with what he started. And..." she continued, looking down, "...and now I'm here."

I nodded gently. "You're... a very different person than I am, Karen." She glanced up at me in surprise. "Taking on the responsibilities of your fallen brother... it's not something I can really understand. I can respect it, but I can't really understand it."

Karen blinked. "But... but that's what you're doing, right? You're fulfilling the wishes of your family, who died. They died, and you're fighting for the freedom they wanted."

I sighed. "Is that what you thought? No. They wouldn't have wanted this. They wouldn't have wanted me to fight, to kill. I'm not fighting _for_ them, I'm fighting _because _of them."

Karen shook her head. "I don't understand."

I pursed my lips. "How to explain... I respect my family, I know that they were good people- better than I will ever be. But they were also... just different from me. Their goals, their dreams, are not things that I want for the world. The only way I could carry on their dream would be to stop being myself." I smiled slightly. "The fact that they were killed by Britannia drives me on, motivates me. Keeps me in the right mindset. But I'm not under any illusions. If they were still alive, and they saw what I was doing... they would want me to stop."

Karen's eyes were wide, and she didn't meet my gaze. "Then... why? Why are you fighting?"

I smiled slightly. "Because as much as I love them... they were wrong. They thought that the whole world could just get along, that everyone could live in peace and harmony, that love was the answer, and all that sort of thing. It's wonderful, it's beautiful... and it's a lie. The world doesn't work like that. And thinking like that only gets you hurt. People argue, they fight, they lie, they cheat. Conflict is part of who we are... and for all its ugliness, it's not necessarily a bad thing. Sometimes, you have to fight. This is one of those times."

Karen nodded solemnly. "I think... I think I understand, Zero. It seems a little too... philosophical to me, but I think you're right." She sipped her soda, and smiled. "You should stop with the bourbon- you're right, it makes you too nostalgic."

I sighed, and set down the glass. She was right. I stood, and went to find Shirley. She was sitting in a corner, drinking a glass of water. "Officer Fenette, do you have a moment to deliver your report for this evening?"

She glanced up at me, a little surprised, and then nodded. "Y-yes, that's not a problem. Shall we use the conference room?" she asked.

I nodded. "Go ahead and head there, I'll round up the others." I grabbed Ohgi, Yoshitaka, C.C., and Karen (who were, thankfully, all sober) and headed to the conference room.

* * *

Shirley cleared her throat, and began to speak. "I questioned a man by the name of Daisuke Aramaki. He is a minor member of the Circle, specifically a division within the Circle called the Economics Arc."

I frowned. "So this is the same group that attacked and killed Prince Clovis, then?"

She shook her head. "No. The Circle, the one that Aramaki belongs to, is called the Outer Circle. They refer to the individuals that killed Prince Clovis as the Inner Circle. Their theory is that the Inner Circle was, in fact, just a handful of individuals, three or four, that took out Prince Clovis, but incurred such heavy losses in the operation that they were unable to continue their goal." She paused. "They believe that you are a former member, Zero."

I raised an eyebrow at this, though of course it wasn't visible behind my mask. "Truly? I shall have to correct them the next time we meet." It was, of course, a fairly accurate assessment- truly, there had never _been_ an Inner Circle, but if anyone could be counted a member, it would most certainly be me. "Please continue, Interro- Officer Fenette," I corrected myself. The nickname... unnerved me slightly. It was something I wanted to talk about with Shirley when her report was done.

She nodded. "The Outer Circle is kept divided, for the sake of secrecy. Its structure consists of four Arcs- the Evasion Arc, in charge of covering the Circle's tracks, and tying up loose ends... the Espionage Arc, in charge of gathering information for the Circle to use in planning their assassinations... the Economics Arc, in charge of funding, be it donations or drug dealing... and of course the Execution Arc, for infiltrating and eliminating key targets.

"Only the chiefs of each Arc know about the membership or activity of the other Arcs- the rank and file know nothing but their coconspirators in the same Arc. All of them know the callsigns of the four chiefs, however, and the leader. The Evasion Chief is Kaufmann Samuel. The Espionage Chief is Richard Ulrich. The Economics Chief is Anton Casar. The Execution Chief is Richard Heinrich. And the leader is Samuel Samuel."

We all fell silent at this. _Samuel Samuel? Is that some sort of... of _course_!_ I realized suddenly. "That's the EU's phonetic alphabet," I stated.

Karen blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"It's like how we name our units. A is Alpha, B is Bravo, C is Charlie, and so on. Our unit names are based on the Britannian Military Alphabet. The Circle, apparently, has based theirs on the European Union Military Alphabet. A is Anton. B is Berta. C is Casar. And so on," I explained.

Yoshitaka's eyes widened with understanding. So that would make the Evasion Chief K.S., the Espionage Chief R.U., the Economics Chief A.C., the Execution Chief R.H., and the leader S.S."

"S.S.," I repeated slowly. _S.S., as in one of the Codes?_ I shot a sharp glance at C.C., and she shook her head. _No, then. Well, that's a small blessing, at least._ "Well, that's plenty to think about, for now. Good work, Ms. Fenette. Dismissed, everyone... except you, Officer Fenette, I would like you to stay behind," I added.

The others filed out, and Shirley shut the door behind them, and locked it. "Is there something you need, Zero?" she asked cooly.

I reached up, and pulled off my mask and goggles. "It's Lelouch. I want to talk to you ask Lelouch, Shirley," I told her. I paused. "Are you... okay? You've been acting... very differently."

Shirley gazed at me, her expression unreadable. "Is there a problem?"

I sighed, and shook my head, sitting down. "No. There's no problem. You've been doing your job very well. It's just... well, your personality seems darker lately. You seem more grim, more serious. Not your lighthearted self." She said nothing. "I just worry that maybe you've overused your Geass, and it's made things difficult?" I hazarded.

"I hate lies, Lelouch," she said softly. "I hate them. And ever since getting this power... I've found them everywhere. There are the little lies... people lying about what they're doing later, lying about being interested in something, lying about their skills, or their experience. But there are big lies, too. Did you know that my dad has been lying to me for _years_? He works for the military, he's a private contractor. He builds Knightmares for them, like the Sutherlands we use. And all this time he's been telling me he works on cars. Cars! His own daughter, and he's been lying this whole time!"

Tears slid down Shirley's face. "I just... I can't trust _anyone_, Lelouch! They're all liars, all of them! At least... at least when I'm working, when I'm... interrogating... at least then I can bring them to account for their lies. I can _make_ them tell the truth."

I frowned, troubled. _It's as I feared... she's been using her Geass in her everyday life, and her faith in those around her has crumbled because of it. I want her to be good at what she does, but I don't... I don't want her to constantly suffer for it._ "Shirley... everyone lies. You're right. It is a constant. But does it have to be a bad thing?"

"_Yes!_" she almost shouted. "Yes! You're deceiving people, and that is wrong!"

"The truth is not always a good thing, Shirley. Your father didn't lie to you about his job because he enjoys keeping secrets from you. He lied to you because he doesn't want you to worry about him. He lied to you because he wanted to protect you, in his own way."

"Protect me from the _truth?_ What kind of protection is that?" she demanded.

"The best kind, Shirley," I answered gravely. "The truth is not a safe thing. The truth can set you free, but it usually doesn't. Usually, it just makes you worse off than before." I scratched my head, and sighed. "I am explaining this poorly. But... lies do not make you a bad person. When someone lies to you, and you know it, consider _why_ they are lying. Are they lying because they don't want to hurt your feelings? Are they lying because they could get other people in trouble by telling the truth? Are they lying because they themselves _want_ it to be true, because they're deluding themselves with denial? It's not always as simple as the evil lie, Shirley."

Shirley shook her head gently. "I... I don't like lies, Lelouch. I mean, they are necessary sometimes, but... I don't like them."

"I'm not asking you to, Shirley," I told her gently. "I just don't want you to forget who you are in your pursuit of the truth." She bowed her head, and I smiled at her. "That's all, Shirley. I'm not trying to be bossy. I was just... worried about you." I shook my head- I wasn't any good at this personal stuff. This... touchie-feelie business. I tilted my head. "On a lighter note... Interrogator Fenette, eh?"

She laughed. "Looks like it, doesn't it? Minami- sorry, Chief Yoshitaka is really impressed with my work. He keeps telling me to ease up before I steal his job."

I shook my head with a grin. "We need you in the field, you can't get answers out of anyone by pushing papers like Yoshitaka." I took a few steps. "Okay, I'm going to head home for the night." I pulled on my mask and goggles. "...Take care of yourself, Shirley."

"You too... Zero," she answered. I nodded, and left.

* * *

I woke up at noon the next day. I jumped out of bed, and then froze, and slowly climbed back in. _I completely overslept... I haven't missed any school yet this semester, I'll just skip today..._ I thought with a sigh. Last night's operation had gone late enough, but then we'd had that little party, and the intelligence briefing as well... I hadn't gotten home until five a.m.

I lifted my head briefly, and glanced about the room. No C.C. Before, that would have bothered me, but I didn't really want to deal with her... and she wasn't so stupid to get herself caught that easily. She could handle herself. I switched on the tv.

"In other news, the Imperial Family was elated to find out today that Euphemia li Britannia is no longer in critical condition." _Holy shit, have I actually caught the _beginning_ rather than the middle of an interesting news report for once?_ I mused. "Princess Euphemia was attacked two weeks ago by a pair of assassins from the Circle, who shot the princess _six times_ before fleeing the scene."

I stared open-mouthed at the tv. _Six times? Good god... it's incredible that she survived. Poor Euphy..._ "Doctors are confident that her life is no longer in danger, however, she was shot several times in the legs, and it is not apparent if she when she will be able to walk again... if ever." The reporter paused, looking down sadly. "The manhunt for the gunmen is progressing slowly, and I _strongly urge_ anyone with information to contact the Britannian Army. We cannot allow these terrorists to get away with their crimes."

I shook my head gently. _Her legs... just like Nunnally. The universe has a twisted sense of humor indeed. I may have to kill her one day... but I hope, I really hope, that she recovers from this. We're enemies... but she is a good person. She does not deserve this._ The reporter shuffled some papers. "In other news, the Order of the Black Knights and the Britannian Army engaged in a skirmish last night. AEN News has reporter Dianne Meyers on the scene."

The camera cut to a woman standing in front of the very warehouse the Black Knights and I had raided last night. "Thank you, James," smiled the reporter. "According to reports, this place was being used as a laboratory to produce the drug 'Refrain'- a deliriant that causes the user to hallucinate about the better days, long since past. It is especially widespread among the Eleven population, many of whom use it to remember the days of their independence.

"Last night, however, the Order of the Black Knights attacked the facility, and destroyed its production capabilities. The Black Knights, as you may be aware, have sworn to fight to protect the weak from the strong, and it is assumed that they attacked in an effort to protect the Eleven population from the drug's potent effects. When the Britannian Army was alerted to their presence, however, this dockside warehouse became a _battlefield_."

The reporter gestured to the area behind her, and the camera zoomed out, revealing the battle-scarred pavement. "The engagement was brief, not lasting even ten minutes, but it did not go favorably for the Britannian forces. Two Knightmares were destroyed, and one prototype, experimental Knightmare was crippled, its leg torn off in the struggle." The camera cut to footage of the ravaged Lancelot, and I grinned. "The Black Knights held off the Britannian Army for a few minutes while they gathered their forces, and then-"

_Knock, knock_. I glanced up from the tv, and over at my door. _A vistor?_ I mused, and switched off the tv. I walked to the door, and pulled it open.

Milly stood there with a troubled look on her face. "P-president!" I managed, surprised. "I'm sorry I missed school today, I'm not feeling very well..." I began, and then blinked. "School should still be in session, actually."

She glanced up at me, her face grim. "Can I come in?"

I blinked, and stepped aside. "Of course." She stepped inside, and sat down on my bed. I sat down in my desk chair opposite her, and waited. "Lelouch... what's going on?"

I closed my eyes, and took a breath. "I'd been meaning to tell you sooner or later... I suppose it had better be sooner," I admitted. "Milly. You and your family... you've done a lot for me, over the years."

Milly tilted her head, surprised at the sudden change of topic. "...I suppose we have," she said quietly.

"When I stumbled to your door, Nunnally in my arms, you took us in. You gave us a home, you gave Nunnally medical care, you watched out for us... in a time where everyone was trying to break every tie with my mother's branch of the family, you saved our lives. And you asked nothing in return."

Milly waved a hand, embarrassed. "That's what friends do for each other, right?"

I shook my head. "Maybe so, but we _weren't_ friends at the time. I was just some battered, desperate boy that showed up on your doorstep. I owe you a debt that I cannot repay, try though I might. But even if I can never really return the favor... I can try."

She frowned. "Lelouch... what are you talking about? What does this have to do with how distant you've been lately?"

I stood slowly. "Milly... this land, this country, it will be free. Some day soon, it will rise up, and throw off its oppressors. And when it does... when this nation is whole again... my debt to the Ashford Family will not be forgotten."

Her eyes went wide. "You're... you're involved in this Black Knights business, aren't you?" she asked, her face pale.

"I may be," I answered simply. "And if I was... I would be in a position to affect policy. And to ensure that in the aftermath of all of this, the Ashford family was restored to its former glory. Before it took on the burden of a washed-up prince and his crippled sister."

She shook her head, still astonished... and maybe a little scared. "I don't care about any of that, Lelouch! It doesn't matter! The family name... we're better off like this! We're not caught up in the arrogance and deceit of the Imperial Family, we're living comfortably, and we're _happy_! My parents... they want the old glory back, but they're wrong! We don't _need_ it!"

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "I'm trying to do something for you and your family, Milly! I'm trying to repay the kindness that has been shown! If you don't want your status back... what _do_ you want?"

"I want you to be _yourself_, Lelouch!" she shouted. "I don't want you caught up in a revolution, I don't want you going on a rampage of revenge against your own family! I want you to be the... the boy that we took in seven years ago. The boy who was brave, and determined, and kind... the boy I fell in _love_ with, dammit!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "I want you to be you again!"

I lowered my eyes. _Fell in love with...? Me? I'm not... I'm not who she needs. She needs a better man than me._ "I can't be that person, Milly," I said softly. "That's not who I am. I'm sorry if that's what you're looking for... but that person doesn't exist anymore. I... can't be the boy you fell in love with."

Milly looked up at me, still silently crying, and then pushed past me, and out the door, shutting it behind her. My first instinct was to chase after her, but what could I say? No... it was better this way, in the long run. Even if it felt much, much worse.

* * *

It's interesting that Gaspar is so charming and smart and caring even though he's probably one of the worst guys you could get in a relationship with, ever. He's very hesitant to get in a relationship of any kind, partially because he's shy, but more than that, because he thinks no one should have to deal with him on a personal level. He _knows_ how screwed up his head is, and he doesn't want anyone to have to live with his psychosis. Kind of noble, in a twisted sort of way.

I'm betting that a lot of people aren't going to like what I'm doing with Shirley. I set her on this path the moment she got her Geass, though. A Geass that tears away all lies can do one of two things to your personality- it can make you paranoid and nuts, afraid of everyone and everything... or it can make you bitter. In the anime, Shirley went the paranoia route when she realized what was going on. Here, with the power of Geass, I've decided she will go the bitter route.

Next chapter... fun times.

That doesn't really count as a preview, does it? Hahah, I'm just teasin'. Next chapter, we meet a major member of the Outer Circle! Look forward to it.

Keep reviewing, keep commenting, keep asking questions... and if ever you doubt that your input makes a difference, just remember... I rewrote Chapter 11 based on reader input. I really do take you guys seriously. I can probably get an extra chapter up this weekend, but no promises. Later folks!


	15. The Ebon Council

Saturday update! Late Saturday... but there's a very good reason for that. I'm proud to announce that I have a new feature for you folks.

So you remember last chapter, where I was discussing in the Author Notes that I wanted a way to do side stories that wasn't obtrusive and distracting? Well, I'm happy to announce the creation of **Armed Resistance: Side Stories** (fanfiction .net/s/6086509/1/Armed_Resistance_Side_Stories and don't forget to take out the space). It's... pretty much exactly what it sounds like. Another story, that consists entirely of parts of the story from another character's perspective. What was Shirley doing while Zero defended that warehouse? What has Suzaku been doing all this time? All that kinda stuff. And so from now on, when I do a weekend update, it will usually be a side story. I'm not going to have a regular schedule for updating it, but it will see some updates, so please, add it to your story alerts!

Reviews! Workin' from bottom to top here... Teucrian comments on the Zero outfit, which he really dislikes, C.C.'s relationship with Gaspar, Shirley, and Lloyd, among other things. C.C's relationship with Gaspar is not nearly as close as it was in the anime- in the anime, she was something of a confidant for him, and with the Shirley events, both of them are feeling pretty betrayed. Gaspar feels that she's just doing whatever the hell she wants, whether or not it completely ruins his plans, and he resents that. C.C. (understandably) resents the threats Gaspar threw at her- she came very close to turning on him, in fact. She thinks he's way too self-absorbed and uncompromising, and kind of psychotic. All of which are pretty much true, of course.

Shirley, I am definitely taking in a different direction from the anime... and I want to explore the duality of her personality. I still want her to be friendly and klutzy outside of the Black Knights, but... well, she's got an intense game face, basically. I could be handling it sloppily, I suppose, and I can try to take that into consideration, but after how badly I feel the anime handled it- they had to invent some B.S. "Geass Canceler" because they wrote her out of the action, and then decided they wanted her back in on it, talk about deus ex machina- I think that I'm doing a little better than R2 did, at least. Don't worry about Lloyd- it's hinted in the anime that there is a reason for his attitude, that something happened to make him like this... and I just wanted to hint the same thing. I, too, think tragic heroes can get pretty overdone, and Lloyd is going to stay crazy and cheerful. And how will Suzaku get by without him? It's hardly a forgone conclusion that Lloyd will even join Zero, but if he does, Suzaku will get something. And yes, I'd like to explore Lloyd/Rakshata.

I do actually speak some Japanese, and I know the "r" "l" thing, but it's closer to an "r" than it is an "l". It's romanized, officially, as an "r" in the hiragana. I do indeed enjoy me some Ghost in the Shell, and the Zero outfit? Hmmm... I'll have to think on it, but I could probably replace that balaclava pretty soon. Though "sock on his head" is a low blow, man =P

Kyuubi no kami writes that he likes the expanded role of the Ashford family, and asks about some potential abuses of Shirley's Geass. With the Geass, it only actually locks you up if she is staring you in the eyes the whole time. Otherwise, you just can't lie. If she were to activate her Geass and then run away, you could still just shoot her, heheh. And I'm going to be doing more with the Ashford Family in my next Side Story, so look forward tah that.

That's all for now, folks- I'm a leetle short on time, I'm afraid. Got two author notes to write (Side Story as well) and not a ton of time to do it, so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I didn't much feel like doing anything. I hadn't seen C.C. since late last night, I'd just told Milly that I was a member of the Black Knights, and she had reacted less than favorably... and a few minutes before that, I'd learned that while Euphemia had survived the Outer Circle's attempted assassination, she had lost the use of her legs... and might never get it back. I slumped in my desk chair, lost in thought. _From a tactical perspective, things are proceeding very well indeed... I even got to put the pilot of the Lancelot in his place. So why do I feel like shit?_

I stood. I had to see Euphemia. One way or another. I grabbed the briefcase with my Zero disguise, and left the apartment, headed to Tokyo General Hospital.

The walk was a fairly long one, but I didn't mind. Normally, I would take the opportunity to think about my problems... but that was the last thing I wanted to do. I popped on my headphones, and switched on my music player. And for just a little while... I was actually able to forget my worries, and relax.

I was walking through one of Tokyo's many parks when I came across something that caught my eye. It was one of the monuments to the brief war against Japan. "To the Brave Britannian Heroes Who Gave Their Lives to Secure Our Rightful Land." I'd seen it a dozen times, and it had always disgusted me. The graffiti, however, was new.

It was a pair of black welding goggles, painted on the smooth stone of the monument's stand, with the words "Zero Will Rise." I stared at it for a few moments, surprised. It was one thing to know, in an abstract way, that the Japanese people saw me as a symbol of hope, as a way to freedom and justice. It was quite another to be confronted with graffiti placing its hope for the future in me.

I pulled off my headphones, and stared at it. _This... is the power of an inspired people... the might of the masses. The power that has brought down dictators and kings, shattered nations, and destroyed empires._ It was a scary reality to be confronted with. As long as the public was on my side, they would be an invaluable ally... but if ever they turned on me, I would be torn apart.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. I turned, and there was a boy standing there, glaring at me. He had dark eyes and black hair, and looked about sixteen... and was Japanese. "What the hell are you starin' at, Brit?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was staring at that graffiti, but right now, I'm staring at you," I answered, my expression cool and eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"The _fuck_ you say, Brit bastard?" he snapped, stepped forward threateningly.

"I said I'm staring at you," I answered unflinchingly. I slid a foot back, and smoothly adopted a fighting stance. "Why, you want to make something of it?"

The kid lunged forward, snapping a right hook at my jaw. It was not necessarily a bad punch, but it was obviously the punch of someone who wasn't used to others fighting back. And I was very, _very_ used to fighting back. I ducked the punch, and smashed him across the jaw with a jab. He stumbled back, snarled, and kicked at my side. I grabbed his leg in the air, yanked him off his feet, and then stepped over him, and hammered him in the face with my fist.

"_Fuck_! I give, I give!" he cried, trying to cover his head. "If I had my knife, I'd slit your damn throat, fuckin' Brit," he snarled in Japanese. _Assuming I only speak English? Mistake._

"You want to make this a knife fight, kid, I'm game," I growled in Japanese, and flicked my knife open as I drew it from my pocket. The kid recoiled in fear, and scuttled backward, pressing his back against the monument.

"You speak Japanese?" he gasped.

"Yeah, no shit," I answered. I stared him down for another moment or two, and then closed my knife. "Watch who you pick fights with."

"I'm sorry..." he moaned, and I walked away slowly, pulling my headphones back on. It had been a stupid fight... but I had been carrying some pent up frustration, and it felt good to vent it on some idiot anyway. I checked my watch, and hurried on toward the hospital.

* * *

The way was clear. I had Geassed everyone between me and Euphemia to take a little break. I walked to her hospital room, and opened the door.

She was there, lying on the bed. Her pink hair was spread across the pillow, as though she'd fallen into bed rather than lying down... and her mouth was covered with a respirator. She stirred at the sound of my footsteps, reached up, and pulled off the respirator. "Come to check on me, doctor? I'm feeling much better... I'm sorry for worrying you. I won't... I won't try to stand up again." Her voice was weak, and I could hear her trembling as she spoke. She was scared. Of course she was... her legs didn't work. They might never work again.

I was silent a moment, just watching the pitiful form of my half-sister. "Euphemia," I said softly. "Are you alright?"

She jerked, and turned her head to face me. "...Zero?" she murmured, confused. "Am I seeing things?"

I walked to the side of her bed, and sat down. "No," I answered, "you aren't. I came to visit you."

Her eyes stared into mine, and even through the shaded goggles I felt the intimacy of the eye contact. "...Why? You said you hated the Imperial Family."

I stared back at her evenly. "You are in here because I did not strike against the Circle soon enough. I hold some of the responsibility for your current condition. So I felt compelled to see how you were doing."

She leaned back into her pillow. "...I can't walk. My legs will bend, they just... don't support me. They just collapse when I try." She looked like she was about to cry.

I hesitated. "I knew someone who lost the use of her legs. At first, she was just sad all the time- she was just so depressed at being crippled. But she looked on the bright side, she accepted what she had, and she was grateful just to be alive."

Euphemia stared at me, studying my reactions and tone as I spoke. "...And you didn't understand it, did you?" she inquired.

I clenched a fist tightly. "No," I acknowledged after a moment. "Not even a little bit."

"That's not the sort of man you are, Zero. If you lost the use of your legs, you wouldn't just move on. You'd go after whatever took them away."

I let out a harsh laugh. "I'm glad you know me so well, princess. I must have missed the part where we got to know each other."

Euphemia shook her head gently. "You are very clever, Zero, and very smart. You are skilled at manipulating language, and hiding the emotion when you speak. But your body language is more expressive than all your words. I'm sure you're a complex person, but your body gives away your nature. You're an avenger."

I flinched at her analysis. It was frighteningly accurate, and it worried me. It was true- I knew how to disguise my words, and hide my tone, but I didn't know how to fake body language. Most people didn't pay too much attention to it... but Euphemia was different. She _stared_ at it. "...Perhaps I am," I answered, looking away. "Well, princess, it seems you're well enough to psychoanalyze me, so I suppose I will depart."

"Wait!" she exclaimed as I began to stand. I glanced at her. "...I know Cornelia thinks you're some scheme of Schneizel's, but you're not, are you?"

I laughed. "Do you really think I would tell you?"

She shook her head. "No... I didn't. I hoped, though. But... you wouldn't. You wouldn't work for anyone but yourself. That's who you are."

"If you say so, princess. Get well soon." I left.

* * *

I hadn't quite made it home when my phone began to ring. I pulled it out- the call was for Zero, but the caller ID was "Unavailable". I answered.

"Am I speaking to Zero?" asked a female voice on the other end.

I paused. "I would ask how you got this number, but that seems a pointless exercise. You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't just hang up and throw away this phone."

The voice didn't miss a beat. "Because I know you're Britannian."

I blinked. _Everyone seems to have the advantage of me today... something I need to change._ "I'm listening. What do you want?"

"I want to help, Zero." The voice was irritatingly familiar- I kept feeling like if I was on the verge of recognizing the speaker.

"Well, you seem to have the advantage here. I will text you a location. Be there in half an hour exactly. Come alone, and don't be followed. You're intelligent enough, you can guess the consequences if you're not alone." I hung up, and then texted the current location of our mobile base to the mystery caller. Then I picked my phone back up. I had to make preparations for her arrival...

* * *

I heard the click of heeled shoes approaching, and I slowly opened my eyes. I glanced up at the woman walking toward me... and was struck by both surprise, and the feeling that I should have known.

Dr. Raleigh Tohsaka paused across from me, her face solemn. "I'm Raleigh Tohsaka. ...You're Zero, then?" she asked.

I gestured at my body. "I wear the outfit, do I not?"

She frowned slightly. "Anyone can put on an outfit."

"And yet the outfit is all I am known for. I suppose you'll have to take some things on faith." I pulled off my glove, and pressed my fingers against the new lock for our headquarters- a fingerprint scanner. The lock beeped, and the door opened. "Ladies first."

Dr. Tohsaka walked up the short stairs, and stepped inside. A few of my Black Knights were waiting for us. "We scanned you for weapons as you approached, but there are of course weapons that do not show up on such scans. Would you mind if my men checked you very quickly? They will be professional."

She brushed her black hair aside with one hand. "Nothing for it... fine, go ahead." The soldiers stepped forward, and very quickly patted her down, and then nodded to me, and left.

"This way, please," I told her, and walked to my office. I sat in my desk chair, and my teacher and doctor sat down opposite me. There was a moment of awkward silence, and I realized that I would have to start the conversation. "...So first of all, I would like to confirm with you how you obtained my number, and if others could easily do the same."

Dr. Tohsaka shook her head. "It was mere chance. I am a teacher at Ashford Academy, and one of my students is Karen Stadtfeld. She left her phone in my class, and in an attempt to determine the owner, I found this number... labeled 'Zero.' I got lucky."

I tilted my head at this. "You found a number labeled Zero, and just decided that it had to be _the_ Zero?"

"Well, of course it wasn't that simple. But few know that Karen is actually half Japanese, and her brother... he was killed fighting Britannia. Combine that with how tired she's been lately, as though she's been missing sleep, and it wasn't a huge jump of logic to guess that she might be a Black Knight. And if I was wrong... trying the phone number didn't cost me anything." She shrugged indifferently. "It paid off. Here I am."

"Indeed you are. So... you have determined that I am Britannian, have you?" I didn't pretend that she was wrong- that I had agreed to meet with her so quickly made it obvious enough that she was right. I was just curious about how she came to that conclusion.

She shrugged. "There are plenty of clues. Your accent, though it is subtle. The way you overenunciate Japanese names, like you're not really used to them. Kusakabe, Saitama, Shinjuku... you pronounce them _too_ well. A native speaker would slur them. And then, of course, there's your name. Zero. As in Area Zero... the unofficial name of the Britannian homeland."

I nodded. "And much like the phone number... it was an educated guess, and if you were wrong, it cost you nothing." She smiled slightly at this. "Impressive. So... you have gone through all this trouble to get my attention, and now you have it. What is it you wish to tell me?"

Her face set determinedly. "I don't know if I trust you, Zero, but you're all I can turn to. I want to see Japan... to see my _home_ free again. And you're the only man who can do it. I can quit my job, if you need. I can fight, I can plan, I can treat wounds- I am a licensed medical doctor. I want to help. I want to make Japan its own nation again." She took a deep breath. "I want to be a Black Knight."

_I gave her that advice about leveraging yesterday, but I never imagined that she meant it in reference to something like this..._ I mused. I nodded gently. "Let me call in my chiefs, and we can discuss this further." I picked up my phone, and called for Ohgi, Yoshitaka, Karen, and Shirley. C.C. was still missing, so she couldn't be part of it. And Tamaki? Never again. After what happened with Colonel Kusakabe... I wasn't going to trust him with anything important.

My elites and officers began to file in, and Karen and Shirley froze at the door. "...Dr. Tohsaka?" gasped Karen.

For her part, Dr. Tohsaka did a double take as well. "_Shirley_?" she asked, astonished. "Karen, I knew about, but... Shirley Fenette? You're such an innocent girl..." she murmured. Shirley's expression darkened at the word "innocent," and I quickly raised a hand before things got intense.

"Please sit down, everyone, and we can discuss this. Let me introduce everyone... even if some of us already know each other. This is Ohgi Kaname, my Chief of Staff." Ohgi nodded politely. "Minami Yoshitaka, Intelligence Chief." Minami adjusted his glasses. "Karen Kouzuki, the ace of the Black Knights." She was still staring at Dr. Tohsaka in disbelief. "Shirley Fenette, a.k.a. Interrogator Fenette, our best field agent." Shirley inclined her head in the slightest of nods, her eyes also fixed on the doctor. "And of course, this is Dr. Raleigh Tohsaka, who I propose as our Chief of Medicine. Does anyone have any concerns?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Ohgi cleared his throat. "Nothing comes to mind, Zero, but this is a bit sudden... how did we find her?"

"She came to us, Ohgi. Specifically, to me. She asked me if she could join, and considering her skills, I agreed." It wasn't exactly a lie, I'd just strategically left out her careful use of leveraging.

Ohgi nodded. "Okay then, Zero. I don't have any problems with it." I blinked. _Ohgi always has a problem. He's cautious by nature, he never wants to take risks. ...But if he's saying yes, I guess that's fine._

"I'm glad that's settled, then. There is, however, one more issue we must tackle." I glanced at my Black Knights one by one. Ohgi, Yoshitaka, Karen, Shirley... and now Dr. Tohsaka. "Up until now, I have asked for your trust in operating. I have given you orders, and you have followed them. You have shown your faith in me... now it is time for me to show a little faith in you." I took a deep breath. I'd been meaning to do this a while ago, but I'd kept putting it off...

"All of you in this room are my best. You are the most intelligent, the most skilled, the most loyal of my Black Knights. Therefore, I hereby deem you my Ebon Council- my inner ring of trusted advisors. When we have obstacles to overcome, it is through the Council that we will determine our course. The Council will grow as the Black Knights do... but you, its founders, will always be the strongest voices in it.

"But to be in the Ebon Council is a not just a privilege. It carries a burden, as well. To my Ebon Council, and to them alone... I will reveal my identity. But you will have to swear an oath that you will not tell anyone outside of the Council of my identity."

"Zero, words are just words. Anyone could swear the oath, and then just talk anyway," pointed out Ohgi. "It's not that... not that I don't want to know, I just don't want you to make a hasty decision."

I shook my head. "No, I trust that you will follow this oath. Does anyone wish to leave, to remain a regular member of the Black Knights, and not enter the Council? I will not ask a second time." None of them spoke. "Good. Then look into my eyes, and repeat after me. I, Zero..."

"I, Ohgi Kaname..." "I, Minami Yoshitaka..." "I, Karen Kouzuki..." "I, Shirley Fenette..." "I, Raleigh Tohsaka..."

"Do hereby join this Ebon Council of the Order of the Black Knights," I stated, and they repeated. "And hereby swear," I continued, and then activated my Geass, staring them each in the eyes, "-[that I will not speak of Zero's identity to anyone other than another member of the Ebon Council.]-" Their eyes (except for Shirley's) glowed red as the Geass rewrote a portion of their mind, and then the light died out.

I nodded. "Good. The Ebon Council is established." And I reached up, and pulled off my goggles, and then my face mask.

There was a long moment of stunned silence, and then Dr. Tohsaka and Karen exclaimed at the same time "_Lelouch?_" Ohgi and Yoshitaka had gone pale, but in comparison to the two women, they looked unshaken. Shirley, of course, already knew, so she did not react noticeably.

I smiled slightly. "The name I have gone by for many years now is Lelouch Gaspar, but that is not my real name. My real name," I said, taking in a breath, "is Lelouch vi Britannia, former Imperial Prince and son of the Emperor."

Then Ohgi really lost his shit. "You're a _prince_?" he demanded. "Then what- this is all a game to you? This is all just some-"

"_Watch your tongue_, Chief Kaname!" I snapped, and Ohgi faltered. "I lost my mother due to Imperial infighting. I lost my sister when my own kingdom rained bombs down on my head. I walked for miles with shrapnel in my gut, cursing Britannia every step of the way. I have every reason to hate them as much as you do, if not more. Do not _dare_ suggest that the deaths of everyone I cared for is some _game_."

He lowered his gaze. "...Rained bombs down on you...?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I and my sister were sent here, to Japan, as bargaining chips. To the Emperor, we had no other value. And when the war began, he tried to wipe us out with the rest of this country. I had been here for half a year at that time, and I had grown to love this land more than I ever did my own. This was a land where people had pride, not just arrogance. This was a land where hard work was its own reward, where kindness was a virtue, not a sign of weakness. This was a land that in six months, I had come to understand far more than I had Britannia in nine years." I shook my head. "My quest to restore it is real."

"I... I'm sorry for doubting you, Zero. It's just... the Imperial Family has been less than kind toward us Numbers," sighed Ohgi.

"Don't I know it," I nodded. "Clovis put you to the sword for simply standing in his way. Cornelia would sacrifice a hundred of you to save one pureblooded Britannian. And Schneizel... he would get you to kill _yourselves_ and thank him as you did so."

Yoshitaka cleared his throat. "Prince Schneizel's reputation proceeds him, certainly, but there is no need for such blatant exaggeration-"

"Were it an exaggeration, I would agree. It is not." Yoshitaka fell silent. I sighed. "Schneizel, fortunately, is not the issue at this time."

"No, the issue is how my lazy, inattentive genius student is actually a long-lost prince and became the leader of the world's biggest resistance movement!" exclaimed Tohsaka, looking a little wild.

"_**Enough**_," I commanded with steel in my voice, and everyone flinched. "You came here looking for Zero- for the man who has stood up to Britannian and won, and who has a plan to do it again. The man who _can_ free this country. You have found him. If you have something to discuss with me, personally, we can do that on private time. Right now, we have a problem. We need to deal with it." I pulled my Zero face mask and goggles back on.

The Ebon Council went silent, and I nodded. "Now. We need to discuss the Outer Circle. Officer Fenette, please fill Dr. Tohsaka in." I frowned to myself as Shirley filled Dr. Toh- no, Raleigh- in. _I wonder who else will get caught up in this movement to change the world... Rivalz? Milly? Suzaku has already chosen a side... and Lloyd, who knows. He's an unpredictable man._ I shook my head gently. _And as much as I lie, there is no guarantee that Shirley will stay with me. Was I... wrong in revealing my identity? Shirley already knew, and Karen has come dangerously close to finding out once already... not to mention what Dr. Tohsaka would say if she noticed signs of my injury as Zero. She knows what to look for, too. It would have been very dangerous to just think I could get away without anyone knowing._

My thoughts were interrupted as a low ranking Black Knight- one of the former Fierce Yamato- threw open the door. "Oh! The Chiefs..." he stammered. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but we're being hailed on an open frequency, Zero, sir. The caller identified themselves as Richard Ulrich."

I smiled as everyone's gaze snapped to me. "Ah, they're early." I nodded at the rest of the Council. "I had Officer Fenette leave contact information with the member of the Circle we interrogated the other time. I also gave them a contact time, but they appear to be a little early." I stood. "Continue with your briefing, Officer Fenette. This won't take too long."

I walked to the communications room, and a technician walked up to me. "All you have to do if hit this button to begin the call," he told me, pointing at a console. "...I hope it goes well, sir." Then he stepped outside, and shut the door behind him.

"...Me too," I muttered, and switched on the communicator.

The screen blinked on, and I was suddenly faced by a boy with messy silver-grey hair. He regarded me with blue eyes, and _hmm_ed. "So, you are Zero, then."

"I am," I answered simply. "And you are R.U., the Outer Circle's Espionage Chief. I must say, I would have expected to be speaking to the Economics Chief, as it was their operation I busted up."

He shrugged. "A.C. has a bit of a temper. We try not to let her handle diplomacy." _"She," is it? Good to know._ "A little ironic, perhaps, for the head of the Economics Arc, but she looks after her people." He paused, momentarily. "I don't really know how to start this conversation, to be frank. 'Please stop killing our guys?'" he hazarded, giving me a helpless smile.

"If only we could, but you have put the Japanese people in an untenable position with your actions," I answered, my voice a little cold.

He scratched the back of his head. "The Refrain... is regrettable. Perhaps, if we cooperated, a more permissible means of funding the Outer Circle could be found."

I shook my head. "I speak not of the drugs, though they are quite unacceptable as well. I speak of your entire _purpose_. Hunting the Imperial Family is pointlessly self-indulgent and the actual Japanese people are suffering for your crimes. You make yourselves near-impossible to catch, and Britannia simply takes the punishment for your crimes out on the people."

R.U. narrowed his eyes. "You're awfully preachy for being a founding member of the _Inner Circle_, Zero," he snapped.

I shook my head. "I was a part of no such organization." _Because it never existed._

"Is that so? Then perhaps you can explain how you got information that only the Inner Circle should have had- that security footage, for instance. How you were the only one who knew all about them at a time when most people had trouble figuring out the name. How S- Samuel Samuel names you as part of the Inner Circle... the same Inner Circle that she was a member of."

_Another "she." Both A.C. and S.S. are women?_ "I don't need to explain myself to you. I was not part of that organization, this is fact. Believe what you wish." My eyes glittered darkly under my welding goggles.

R.U. hesitated in the face of my confidence. "So, if we were to fight the Imperial Family more openly, you would support us, then?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You attacked _Euphemia li Britannia_, R.U. You and your men. She is the child of a loathsome man indeed, but she herself is as innocent a soul as you are likely to meet. How do you intend to get public support like that? No, let me tell you- you won't, and you _don't_ plan to get public support. You plan to just assassinate the entire Imperial Family, regardless of the consequences to everyone else. If the public is not on your side, _you will not succeed._ It is foolishness."

He smiled grimly. "So you want them dead just as badly as we do, you just want to have good P.R. while you do it."

"No," I answered. "I want them dead _a thousand times more than you ever will_. And yes, I want good P.R. while I do it, because if I don't have good P.R., I won't be able to finish before I get mobbed. If you underestimate the power of the masses, you will fall victim to them." I shook my head. "I had been planning on offering you a position in the Black Knights, but your lack of common sense is a dealbreaker."

R.U.'s face contorted into a snarl. "We will bury you right alongside those royal brats, Zero!" he roared, looking murderous.

"No, small fry, you'll try, I'll win, and you'll spend a few seconds begging for your life before I have you executed. Bye now." And then I hung up on him.

When I stepped outside, Karen was waiting for me. "...Did it go well, sir?"

I shrugged. "In some ways, I suppose.

* * *

Now here is a chapter with some stuff that I can tell ahead of time some people are not gonna like. Let me just say this- regarding Zero revealing his identity... it was going to happen sooner or later. Karen had already helped him patch himself up while he had a freakin' sword wound, and Dr. Tohsaka would notice things like how he flinched when his side brushed up against things. He's surrounding himself with some very smart people, and they would have figured it out. It's much better for Gaspar if they find out on _his_ terms, not theirs. That said, there will be a lot of fallout over this in the next few chapters.

And Zero visiting Euphie... he's really just super weak against Euphemia. She's always been his first love, and now that she's been crippled because of a group that he helped create, he feels responsible for her condition. He keeps trying to tell himself that when he has to, he'll be able to just shoot her... but he doesn't really believe it.

For those of you interested (if anyone is) by the phonetic alphabets I'm using, you can look them up on Wikipedia. The one that the Black Knights use is the American/British Phonetic Alphabet, and the one that the Outer Circle use is the German Phonetic Alphabet. Makes you wonder about where the Outer Circle is getting its support from, doesn't it...?

Please keep writin' reviews, please keep askin' questions. I'm always happy to answer! And Melamori, I'll have that character soundtrack for ya next time, sorry fer the wait =)


	16. Girl Troubles

Tuesday chapter time! Thursday's _might_ be a little late, I've been really really busy so far this week. I'm having to redo nearly all the electrical work on my house- I've got help, but still, cutting holes in floors and walls and running wire and all that nonsense. Pain in the ass. Plus I still got my job keepin' me busy.

Reviews! Yuriski-1st suggests that maybe a rumor could spread around that Zero was a founding member of the Circle, and left because he didn't like their methods. Really, it's _almost_ the truth, and I think that's a good idea, so I think I will have that go around =3 I'm sure the Outer Circle would think that the rumor would be harmful, but I'm not so sure myself. 12D3 also worries about what will happen between Lloyd and Rakshata if Lloyd works for the Black Knights. I definitely would not have Rakshata side with Britannia, don't worry. They might just have a healthy (or perhaps deeply, deeply unhealthy XD) competition within the Black Knights to see who can be the more effective scientist. This is all assuming Lloyd is going to join the Black Knights, which everyone seems to be saying even though I haven't said that outright yet... but yeah, you guys figured me out. That's pretty much gonna happen, I guess there's no point in pretending anymore =P

A couple of people compared the Outer Circle to Nazis because they use the German phonetic alphabet. So... not that I don't appreciate a good invocation of Godwin's Law, but they're really not Nazis . They're partially funded by the EU, and that's really it. The EU heard about them, and thought that maybe it would be effective to send them a little cash to help them harass and terrorize Britannia. They are still mostly Japanese- like the Black Knights, not every member is Japanese, but as a whole, they mostly are. Also, just a fun fact... R.U., who we met last chapter, is, actually, an obscure character from the existing Code Geass universe. Spend some time on Code Geass Wiki, maybe you'll stumble across him.

A couple of people have also voiced their support for Gaspar revealing his identity to his most trusted men. I really thought a lot of people were going to be kinda up in arms about it, I'm very glad to see a positive reaction. Part of the point is, it's because of Gaspar's relationships. He doesn't have Nunnally, and he and C.C. really don't get along that well. He doesn't have anyone that he's close to, any confidant. And so he's kind of getting that from his Ebon Council instead. We all need support from someone, after all.

Finally, I promised Melamori a character soundtrack, and so here it is: Lelouch Gaspar (Ain't No Rest for the Wicked, Caged Elephant); Zero (Sympathy for the Devil, Rolling Stones OR Seven Nation Army, White Stripes); Shirley Fenette (Don't Change Your Plans, Ben Folds Five); Karen Kouzuki (Paranoid Android, Radiohead); Ohgi Kaname (Dashboard, Modest Mouse); Suzaku Kururugi (Liztomania, Phoenix); Lloyd Asplund (Float On, Modest Mouse); and Raleigh Tohsaka (Burning Down the House, Talking Heads). Frankly, this is mostly just music I like that seems somewhat appropriate. I think I'm pretty bad at this . Lemme try to explain some of it... Gaspar's I chose because of his morality. He thinks, like many, that there is no black and white, that everyone is just different shades of grey. And he himself is pretty dark grey. Zero, I was torn between the perfection of Sympathy for the Devil ("Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste"? That's just too perfect.) and the badass, determinator anger of Seven Nation Army.

For Shirley, that song is about loving someone, but realizing that you just can't follow them where they're going, which again, seemed pretty appropriate. Karen, I was trying to capture her duality- she's usually just very angry and (when fighting) even vicious, but she sometimes lapses into just this depression. She's about emotional extremes, and so is Paranoid Android. It's a great song, too. Ohgi is just so calm and collected all the time that I thought a song about how a really pretty miserable situation can not bother you was good. Suzaku gave me a lot of trouble, frankly. Finally, I settled on Liztomania, because it's both cheerful and slightly sad, and a damn good song. Lloyd... come on, it's too easy for his happy-go-lucky nature. And Tohsaka, mostly I just like the energy of the song. I think probably I'll change hers somewhere down the line, because I don't have a _complete _sense of her character yet.

You can find all of those on YouTube, if you're curious. At best, you heard some good music, and found these choices appropriate. At worst, you didn't like any of it, and therefore have terrible taste in music =P Seriously, I'm only teasing. This is what I like, and I thought it suited them. If you have better ideas, send em in, and I'll listen. We all have different taste.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I walked home in silence. The newly-formed Ebon Council, intended to be the best of the best, brightest minds of the Order of the Black Knights, had spent much of their time stressing over my true identity. I had known that it would be a shock from the start, but it was still annoying how much time was wasted by their amazement and dismay.

Obviously, that I was a Britannian running a movement to free Japan was a bit of an issue. I could understand that. But really, had I done anything to suggest that the movement didn't have my wholehearted support? I'd given of my time, my money... in the case of the sword wound I got from Colonel Kusakabe, even my body. They were settling down, but... well, the Ebon Council's first meeting didn't get a lot done.

I pushed open my door, and stopped in the doorway. Still no C.C. It was tough to admit, but... I was beginning to both worry about and miss the immortal witch. She'd been my confidant when no one else could, she'd given me the power to change the world... my Geass. Even if she'd done so for selfish reasons, the fact was that she'd granted me a boon, and I owed her a debt. And I don't like leaving debts unpaid.

For the most part, we'd gotten along pretty well... but, well, the incident with Shirley cast a large shadow. I'd completely lost my temper, and made some... pretty vicious threats, as I recall. I wished I could just apologize, and say I didn't mean them, but the scary thing was... at the time, I _had_ meant them. And she knew it.

She was immortal. She'd lived for over a thousand years. Doubtless, she'd encountered persons and things more aggressive than me. You don't live that long without learning to forgive, or to forget. I just had to hope she was willing to give me that second chance... and wait for her patiently. Still, it was surprising how much I missed seeing her around, how I missed our bickering.

I sighed, and went to my kitchen to make dinner, ate it, and then fell asleep.

* * *

When I arrived at school the next day, the energy in the air was almost palpable. Something was going on. All the students were feeling remarkably chatty, and the teachers were running late. I tried to subtly divine any news, but no one seemed to outright mention what exactly was going on, so I decided to go unsubtle, and tapped Rivalz on the shoulder.

"Rivalz, what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Ohhh, you haven't heard, Lelouch? Dr. Tohsaka tendered her resignation. She's packing up her stuff now," he told me sadly. "I know you'll be disappointed, she was your favorite teacher, and- hey where, are you going?" he asked as I began toward the door. "Homeroom is about to start!"

"The teacher will understand. Rivalz... I've got to say goodbye, at least." I gave him an apologetic smile, and slipped out the door.

The hall outside Dr. Tohsaka's office was packed, but no one seemed brave enough to step inside. I glanced at the crowd casually, and then pulled open the door, and stepped in, closing it behind me.

Dr. Tohsaka looked up as I came in. "Lelouch... I thought you might come by," she noted with a smile. "Come to say your farewells?"

"What brought this on, doctor?" I asked quietly. "It seems... rather sudden."

She frowned, and her sharp green eyes searched my face briefly. "You know what, Lelouch," she told me quietly. "The Circle is playing for keeps here, and the Britannian Army isn't screwing around either. Your job, or Karen's, can be a binary thing- you can be working in the evenings, and not in the daytime. That works for you. But I'm the medical chief, and in fact the only licensed doctor the Black Knights have. I cannot just leave my patients for hours so that I can go to work. I have to be there, to take care of them." She smiled slightly. "And you know as well as I do that money isn't a problem for the Black Knights. Better than I do, actually."

"That wasn't what I was asking, Raleigh," I told her, using her first name for the first time. "I was asking what reason you gave the Ashfords for your resignation, because I'm sure it wasn't 'I'm off to patch up terrorists.'"

She regarded me carefully, and then her tense, serious demeanor faded, and she relaxed slightly. "You don't know how long it's been since someone called me by my first name," she sighed. "Even the other teachers just call me 'doctor.' I make them nervous. Because I'm part Eleven, and because I'm so overqualified." She picked up a textbook- Advanced Chemisty- and smiled. "Though... I will miss this place. To answer your question, Gaspar, I told them I had family obligations to take care of. Which, in a way, is true."

It wasn't a bad excuse. Certainly, the Ashford family, of all groups, would understand needing to take care of your family. "Well... we will miss you around here, doctor," I noted.

"Oh, do get to your homeroom, Gaspar. You're already late. I'll see you later... sir." I nodded, and slipped out of the room.

I stopped the moment I stepped out of the room. "President Ashford!" I said awkwardly.

Milly gave me a sad smile. "We've known each other for seven years, Lelouch. You can call me Milly." I hadn't seen her since she admitted that she was... infatuated, would perhaps be a good choice of words? with me. Her exact words were "in love," but that phrase is so flexible... and I freely admit that the idea of someone being in _love_ with me, like really in love, scared the hell out of me.

I cleared my throat. "Of course, Milly." There was an awkward pause that lasted way too long, and then I said, "Were you hoping to see Dr. Tohsaka?"

"Oh... yes. The Student Council... well, okay, _I_ thought that it would be nice if we could do something for Dr. Tohsaka, a sort of... going-away thing."

"That's... a very good idea, actually. How about a going-away party, after classes? She knows everyone on the Student Council, anyway, and we could hold it in the Student Council clubhouse," I suggested.

Milly smiled. "That's a great idea! I'll go suggest it to Dr. Tohsaka, then."

"You should probably wait, we're already late for class..." I began, but Milly gave me a mischievous smile, and ducked into the classroom. How she was president of the Student Council when she was willing to skip class on a whim was beyond me... well okay, it wasn't _actually_ beyond me. Her family owned the whole building. Still, though.

I sighed, and headed to class. I'd get an earful from my teacher at the end of the period, but it had been worth it.

* * *

I sat down with Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, Karen, and Suzaku for lunch. Karen was trying to hide her dislike for Suzaku, and I thought she was doing a pretty poor job, but Suzaku could be pretty blind to that sort of thing, so it seemed to be okay. It did amaze me, however, that she'd led a double life for so long when she was in fact such a poor actor. It wasn't anything to hold against her, though- she got by, and really all it meant was that she was naturally honest. I, of course, wasn't, and I respected it in others.

"I still can't believe Dr. Tohsaka's leaving," I sighed. "She busted my ass plenty of times, but... well, she was the smartest person here."

"You just say that because she was the only one willing to call you out on your laziness," grinned Rivalz.

"I can neither confirm nor deny allegations that I am a lazy bastard," I answered with a small smile. Rivalz chuckled. I glanced at Milly. "We really should do something, though."

She nodded. "Don't need to tell me, Lelouch, I'm on it! I've confirmed that she doesn't have any plans right after school, and so I invited her to the clubhouse. We'll have food and drinks and... we'll just enjoy ourselves. It's been a while since we did that, I think."

_No kidding,_ I mused. _I haven't done anything with the Student Council in a few weeks now, actually. School and the Black Knights keep me busy enough without club activities, but... well, at least for tonight, it's okay. I do want Dr. Tohsaka to have a good last day. I owe her a lot._

I was distantly aware that people were talking, and I zoned back into the conversation. "...But it would look so good if you grew it out!" pleaded Shirley.

Karen shook her head. "I don't like long hair," she said stubbornly.

Shirley gave me a helpless smile. "Lelouch, tell Karen that she should grow her hair out."

I blinked. "...Why?" I asked helplessly.

Shirley gave me a look. "Because it would look good!"

"I think it looks good now," I answered easily. "She prefers her hair short, and it looks good that way, so why change it?"

There was a pause. "Oh, Lelooouch..." began Rivalz in a teasing voice, "I didn't know you felt that way..."

I reddened, and looked away. "I call 'em like I see 'em. Her hair looks good, there's no reason to grow it out."

I was saved further public embarrassment by the ringing of the bell. I scarfed down the rest of my lunch, and stood once everyone had left. Only everyone hadn't left. Shirley had stayed behind. "Shirley," I began defensively, "I wasn't... I mean, your hair looks good long, I wasn't trying to-"

I paused. She didn't look mad, or irritated. She was _smiling_. "You were right, Lelouch, her hair does look good short. It wouldn't look as good long."

I tilted my head, confused. "Then... why did you... say that...?"

"I wanted you to say that her hair looked good as it was," she answered simply.

I was still completely baffled. "I don't... get it. Then why did you make me say that..." I hesitated. "It's not like I like Karen, I just stated my opinion on her hair."

"Huh," noted Shirley with a smile, and she turned and began to walk to class.

"Wait," I stated, and began to chase after her. "Wait, wait! What was that 'huh'? What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing much," she answered, still walking. "Just noting that you were right."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "...Right about what?"

"What you told me the other day. 'It's not always as simple as the evil lie.'" I stopped, but she didn't, and after a moment, she had vanished into the crowded hallway.

"...I still don't know what happened, but I feel like Shirley just outsmarted me," I complained, and then headed to class.

* * *

"More champagne, Dr. Tohsaka?" I asked, flourishing the bottle.

She laughed. "Why do you keep hounding me with that, Gaspar? Don't you have someone else you can bother? Why aren't _you_ drinking it, for that matter?"

I raised an eyebrow at her in mock severity. "Dr. Tohsaka, surely you are aware that you are the only one here who is legally old enough to drink alcohol. You're the only one there is _to_ hound. And yet Milly tends to forget these things, and thus we have three bottles of champagne... and one person to drink it. So that's you."

My teacher groaned, and closed her eyes. "Remind me why the Student Council hasn't voted her out of office yet?"

I shrugged with a smile. "We tried, once, until she informed us that it wasn't a democracy, and made us get back to work. Didn't quite work out the way we'd planned."

"That sounds like Milly... and smiling all the while, I bet. You're a brilliant student when you want to be, Lelouch, but I am officially tired of you. Put down the champagne bottle and go talk to someone else for a while," she told me with a smile.

"Do you want me to leave the champagne _here_, or-" I began with a grin.

"_Go!_" she demanded with a roll of her eyes. I laughed, and wandered off to the rest of the party. The president had really outdone herself this time- there was soda, and punch, and champagne... cake and pizza and sliders and even fish and chips. A ridiculous assortment of food to suit all tastes, and an impressive group of people to eat it all. Good music, good taste in decorations, and just a generally good atmosphere. She was an incredible host- moving around the group fluidly, finding people who were feeling left out or tired, and getting them energized again with her humor and friendliness.

It was all so... normal. There was no plotting, no life-and-death urgency, no suspicion or guns or Knightmares. It was just people, living ordinary lives and enjoying themselves. It was everything my life had been missing in the past few weeks. And it was soothing, relaxing... and somehow tragic. It wasn't certain that I'd never experience something like this again, but... but it _was_ certain that I wasn't going to many more times. Right now, the Black Knights were just a terrorist group, though an impressive one. But this was a transitional stage. It wouldn't last long.

Soon, we would be public enemy number one. The Outer Circle was damned- there was no way they could last. With both us and Britannia against them, and little to no support from both the Britannian and Japanese public, they were certain to fall. It was only a matter of how long it took. And when they fell, Britannia would not rest on its laurels, would not stop to congratulate itself on a job well done. They would get motivated, and they would come after us.

And we would fight them. We would not hit-and-run, we would not harass and harry. We would openly do war with them, and the whole nation of Japan would watch on in awe at our passion, our skill, our tenacity, and our courage, as we stood up against the mightiest empire the world has ever seen, and we _won_. But that was all in the future. For now, for this moment... there was just the party.

"Lelouch," said Suzaku, stepping in front of me from behind. He wasn't blocking my way, but it was clear he wanted me to stop, so I did. "Is everything okay?" He looked me in the eyes as he asked it, and I could see the concern in his face.

"Did you have something... specific... in mind, Suzaku?" I asked carefully. These days, I felt like I had to do everything carefully around Suzaku. "It's been a busy couple of days, a lot of stuff has happened."

He nodded understandingly. "It has been, hasn't it? I was talking more about... well, about you and Milly. I ran into her yesterday afternoon, and she was very upset... she said you'd gotten in something of an argument about how you were behaving these days, and... that she told you she loved you, and you turned her down."

My gaze flicked to the ground sadly. "Yes," I sighed.

He gave me a patient smile. "Lelouch... you know how I feel. You're my best friend, and... you just seem so much more angry than you did before. It's your business how you live your life, and I _know_ you didn't lash out at Milly- as angry as you can get, I know you wouldn't do that to her- but... why did you turn her down? Were you just not ready? Is there someone else?"

I frowned. "It's... not a simple answer, Suzaku, and no offense, but I'm not sure that you'd understand. It's a psychological thing, I guess."

Suzaku tilted his head. "If you're willing to tell me, I'm willing to listen."

What the hell. He'd always been a good friend to me... he deserved some kind of explanation, and he needed to know why I couldn't tell Milly. "It's... well, I guess it's to do with knowing how I am. I _am_ angry, I _am_ vengeful, and lot of other things too... I'm not the boy she fell in love with. I can't be what she expects me to be. And it's more than that, too... it's this feeling that she doesn't deserve to be... saddled with me. Even if she really knew what she was getting herself into, and I don't think she does, I would want her to end up with someone better for her than me. Someone who can devote themselves to her, rather than to their own endeavors. I... can't give her that. I am what I am."

Suzaku looked away, and sighed. "And you thought I wouldn't understand that, Lelouch? I'm the same way." He turned back to me, and looked me in the eye. "There is a woman... in my life, that has feelings for me. To what degree, I am not sure, and I don't want to be presumptuous. But whatever the extent of her feelings... I feel the same, and I cannot return them. I have a mission, I have a goal, and she... she is far too fine a woman to waste her life with me."

I blinked. _Suzaku... has a woman in his life? I... well, I suppose it was foolish for me to assume I was growing up while he remained in childhood stasis, but... it is a difficult thing to comprehend. Someone he met in the military?_ "I... had no idea." I gave him an apologetic smile, but given the topic, it felt hollow and lifeless. "I suppose we are alike in more ways than I realized, aren't we?"

Suzaku gave a soft nod. "You told me, once, that you just didn't understand me. I don't really understand you either... but I know why. It's how we deal with our emotions- that's the only real difference. I... tend to internalize all my emotions. Anger, sadness, happiness, I keep it inside, and use it to change myself. You externalize, I think. Something makes you happy, you embrace it. Something makes you angry, you fight it. Something makes you frustrated, you change it." He smiled. "Other than that... we couldn't be more alike."

_He's right. That's... that's it. That's why he's with Britannia, and I'm with the Black Knights. That's why I choose to lead, and he chooses to follow. Why I destroy to rebuild, and he simply... alters things, bit by bit. It all comes down to that._ He raised his eyebrows, glancing over my shoulder. "Ah, it looks like Karen is headed over to talk to you. I'll go check on the kitchen." He nodded, and then slipped away.

I turned around, and found Karen standing there, just as Suzaku had said. "Uhm," she said. There was a pause. "...Lelouch, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I gestured around with a small smile. "Technically, you already are, I believe. What do you need?"

"Not... here. Somewhere off to the side, maybe," she suggested. I was standing in the middle of the crowd, so it made sense. I nodded, and navigated a winding path out of the crowd, dodging little packs of people, and then found a small table off to the side. It had two chairs, and it was clearly unused. Perfect.

I sat down in one chair, and Karen sank into the chair opposite me. The crowd hadn't seemed too noisy, but now that I was out of it, I realized just how loud it had been. It wasn't so much that things had gotten noticeably quieter, as much as it was that I could suddenly hear little things- people walking, the clink of silverware, the gentle, faint whirr of the fans overhead. I turned my gaze to Karen. "Is this a discussion as Karen... or as Quebec?" I asked.

She frowned at the question. "I'm... not sure. Maybe both...? I don't really know, Lelouch. I mean... I was just stunned last night, when I found out. You're really Zero... _and_ you're a long-lost prince? I looked you up on the internet, when I got home. That first day I met you, at school... when I ran into in that graveyard, that was... Nunnally's grave, wasn't it?"

I flinched at the name. "I... must we talk about her?" I asked softly.

Karen's face softened. "I don't understand, Lelouch. You're so... so calm and collected about all of it. If you ever show an emotion, it's anger. What... is it about your sister that is so different?"

"She is why I'm _like_ this, Karen," I sighed. "She... she was so kind. You may have read about it, but that doesn't begin to capture it. She was kind, and considerate, and so selfless... when she lost her legs and eyes, she blamed herself, not the gunmen who killed mother and injured her. She never... _never_ raised her voice in anger. She never hurt anyone. She was so gentle, and so thoughtful... and I thought to myself, 'It's just me now. Mother's gone, and father... was never there to begin with. I'm all she has, and I have to protect her. I have to keep her safe.' And I _tried!_" I exclaimed wretchedly.

"I tried so hard! I was kind to her in return, I never raised my voice at her, or hurt her. I helped her with everything she would let me. When they dropped bombs on us, I carried her on my back for several miles while both of us slowly bled from the wounds we'd received. I made sure that she was getting medical care before I was willing to submit to it myself. I visited her, every day, in the hospital." I clenched a fist. "But she never got better. She never did.

"Some days weren't as bad as others, but she was always in pain. She was always suffering. For _years_, she was dying by inches. Day by day, fading away. And I couldn't take it. I just got angrier, and angrier. And one day, she finally died... and I swore that Britannia would pay for it all. For her, for my mother, for this land. They would pay."

Karen's eyes were wide by the end, and I realized she had been holding her breath through the end of the story. "And that's... what made you become Zero?" I nodded gently. "I... they say it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. But... sometimes, I think they are really, _really_ wrong."

I laughed bitterly. "I agree with you on that." We both fell silent for a moment, looking away. "...You're the best I've got, you know."

She glanced up at me, surprised. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, you're the best I've got. You think things through, you've got good instincts, and you're the best Knightmare pilot I've ever seen. Once we've got you a machine on par with the Lancelot, that pilot doesn't stand a chance."

She flushed a little, glancing at the table. "...Thank you."

I sighed gently. "Just... be more careful with your phone, okay? It turned out alright this time, but... be careful." She nodded gently. "Do you want something to drink? I'm going to get a soda."

"Ginger ale would be great," she answered, looking relieved. I went, got drinks, and sat back down. She took a swallow of her soda, and closed her eyes. "...How far is this going to go, Lelouch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say we actually do it. We actually liberate Japan, we actually free this land. ...Will that just be it? Will we stop there, and set up a government, and try to run the country?"

I shook my head gently. "The Order of the Black Knights will probably stop there, yes, but I will not. As much as I love this land, I am not Japanese. I cannot lead it. And... I have a debt to repay to Britannia."

"So what, then?" she asked. "You're going to lead the other Areas in revolt? You're going to take the fight to the Britannian homeland? What... are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," I answered grimly, "that if I get that far, I'll just be amazed that I'm alive. It's a little soon to be deciding what to do after Japan is free- as though I could take it for granted that it will be."

"That's true," she said softly. "If you... if you are going to leave us, and continue your fight... you'll say goodbye, won't you?"

I blinked. "I won't leave without appointing a new leader, if that's what you mean..." I answered slowly.

"It's not. It's not what I mean, Lelouch. I mean... I'll miss you, when all this is done." I paused, and no words came. It was a statement that could be taken a number of different ways... and coupled with Shirley's teasing earlier, I felt distinctly awkward. Still, I had to say something.

"I'll say goodbye. I promise."

She smiled. "Good. Shall we get to work, then, sir?"

I nodded. "Indeed. Tohsaka and Shirley can stay a little longer... but it's time for us to leave." We stood, and after saying goodbye to Milly and Dr. Tohsaka, we began to walk down the street. "I'll swing by my home to pick up a few things, I'll meet you there," I told her. She nodded, and we split, heading off in opposite directions.

When I got back to my apartment, the door was unlocked. I sighed in relief, and pushed the door open. "C.C... you've been gone for a while," I told her as I stepped inside. The green haired woman was sitting on my bed, as always, eating a pizza no doubt ordered on my debit card. "It's not an easy thing to admit... but I missed you," I acknowledged, sitting down in my desk chair. "What have you been up to?"

She glanced up, her expression somber, and met my eyes. "Lelouch, I'm being pursued by Britannia's Code hunters, the people who hunt down and execute all those with Codes or Geass. I have to leave. Tonight."

* * *

And the consequences of his treatment of C.C. catch up with him. There's a pretty serious conversation gonna be between them next chapter.

Suzaku, when he was talking about not being able to return affection, was talking about Euphemia, though Gaspar of course doesn't know that. His situation is even more complicated, to be fair- she's a princess, after all! They're both somewhat self-sacrificing in their own way, though Gaspar significantly less so. I honestly do think that were it not for the internalization vs. externalization, they would be incredibly similar characters, which is probably why they have such an interesting dynamic.

And yes, you can probably tell that the Karen/Gaspar ship has weighed anchor, and is preparing to set sail.

Send me your comments, your questions, your reviews, and I will try to get back to you with my thoughts in return! Who knows, you may shape the course of the story, like others have. See you guys again on Thursday!


	17. Refrain

It's Thursday, that means we get a Thursday chapter! I guess that's how that usually works, isn't it? =P I had worried I wouldn't be able to finish this one until later in the day, but it turns out I actually got it done a little early. Score one for persistence! Writer's block, I believe more and more, is just an excuse. Having a block on one piece of writing just means you should write something else until you can work through it.

I have started a page for this fic on the Troper Works section of TV Tropes. Started, but only barely. I don't have a ton of free internet time these days- I have to borrow a computer to post completed chapters- so it's unlikely I'll be able to finish it in any sort of timely manner. If you felt like adding to the page... well, that would be pretty cool, and I would appreciate it. (tvtropes .org/pmwiki/pmwiki .php/TroperWorks/ArmedResistance and don't forget to take out the two spaces)

Anyway, reviews! Kyuubi no kami notes that it's amusing that Shirley would _help_ ship Gaspar and Karen, when she's in love with Gaspar herself.. He also notes that Gaspar and Shirley are probably gonna have to scale back on the Geassing since the Geass Hunters are in town. With Shirley, I agree that it's funny- I had a pretty big grin on my face when I was writing that scene. It also, though, seems pretty natural- Shirley still loves Gaspar, but she's realized that they really could never work together. She hates lies, he lies in most things he does. That there makes it pretty hard. So instead, she's trying to find someone he _can_ be with, and make sure they're happy together. It's pretty sweet, honestly. She's a good person. And yeah, they're probably gonna have to go easy on the Geassing, at least until they learn how the Geass Hunters track them. I really need to make a name for their organization, come to think of it.

Gaff Gafgarion asked about how C.C. behaves somewhat differently, and asks for confirmation as to what she's been up to the last few chapters. As far as her acting differently... in this universe, your Geass is a manifestation of what's important to you- for example, Shirley hates lies, and her Geass forces people to be honest. C.C., when she got her Geass, was a downtrodden, battered slave girl who no one gave a damn about. The only thing she really wanted was for someone to love her. And so her Geass was to make people love her. And once her Geass Runaway kicked in, she couldn't tell who _actually_ loved her, and who was just being Geassed to. She hated it. Her Geass is gone now... but true love is still, to her, the ultimate virtue. It's something she still thinks is more important than anything else. And so when Gaspar was going to Geass Shirley, who loved him truly, deeply, and purely, it just set her off. To her, it was like Gaspar was trying to destroy the one thing that really mattered in the world. That's why she behaved like she did.

And yes, she was running from the hunters all that time. She was also avoiding Gaspar, though, because she wanted to think about things. nanoman79 requests that we see more of the serious Milly... I really do think she was shortchanged by the anime, so count on it! Ledilettant spells "Gaspar" wrong... hurray for public humiliation =P But seriously, that's an easy mistake to make. Gaspar is on the list of the most rare last names in England. It's how I picked it, actually.

And finally Tpolich notes that this relationship between Karen and Gaspar feels more natural than the anime's version, and also thinks I should keep going with Shirley's current path. I think you're right about Karen, but I can see why the anime version would happen, too. Zero saved her life countless times, was always kind to her, and piled praise on her. It's not that odd for her to develop affection for him... even if he was both distant and a super-huge ham actor =P And with Shirley... she is one of the characters (along with Suzaku, Jeremiah Gottwald, Gaspar, and Karen) where I actually know what they will be doing in R2... and let me tell you, she will be freakin' awesome by that point. The other characters I am not certain yet, but I'm figuring it out.

But enough talk. _Have at thee!_

_

* * *

_

I stared at C.C. in silence. "Britannia's organization in charge of hunting down Codes and Geass users is on your trail?" I asked softly.

She nodded once. "I shook them for the moment, but yes. They are pursuing me tenaciously- I'm sure they'll pick up my trail again before too long. I don't have a lot time. So I came to say goodbye."

I hesitated. "...You need to go? I... could help you. That's why you make Geass Knights, isn't it? To help you."

She eyeballed me. "Since when do you give a damn about helping me, Lelouch?" she inquired skeptically.

"I... want to be, C.C. I've been less than understanding. I've yelled at you, threatened and bullied you-"

"You threatened to _bury me alive_, Lelouch," she hissed. "And don't tell me you didn't mean it. I have walked the earth for over a thousand years. I have seen many men- I have seen terrible liars and the world's greatest deceivers. You are good, Lelouch, but you're nowhere near the best I've seen. You _meant_ it. And in my thousand years, I have _never_ been threatened like that by someone who meant it."

I bowed my head. "Yes. Yes, I meant it. I was angry... as angry as I've ever been. Because I thought you'd betrayed me." I sighed. "And I know... that that doesn't mean it's okay, or that you shouldn't be upset, but..." I threw up my hands. "You _had_ betrayed me, C.C.! On a whim, you gave a girl who could ruin me a Geass, throwing all my plans into jeopardy! And worse yet, for seemingly no reason! You never even told me why, C.C.! You never told me why you suddenly, randomly turned on me."

"I don't owe you any answers, Lelouch!" She narrowed her eyes. "I have given you power when no one else would. I saved your life, I offered my advice, and I aided you in several of your endeavors. For someone so focused on repaying your debts, you seem surprisingly willing to forget what you owe _me_."

"I haven't forgotten," I answered quietly.

C.C. stared at me. "What did you say?"

"I said, I haven't forgotten." I took a breath. "None of this, _none_ of this would have been possible without you. I owe you a great debt... and I have been reticent in repaying it. But here, now, I have a chance. I can do something to make good on what you have done for me. I can deal with these hunters. _Let me_ deal with them. Please."

She paused. "An apology of sorts. I never thought I'd see the day." She sighed. "But too little, too late. I can't stay, Lelouch. You can't handle them. And even if you could, I wouldn't want to stay." She picked up a small suitcase. _She came here with nothing but literally the clothes on her back... and now she leaves with a small suitcase._ "I will be back... someday. Two weeks, a month, ten years... who knows. But I will be back." She walked to the door, and turned. "You're a good man, Lelouch vi Britannia. I almost want to stay. But I can't, and I won't. Goodbye."

"C.C.!" I called, and she paused. "...Just... stay safe, okay?"

She gave me a smile- a sincere one, of the sort I'd never seen her wear. "You really are a good man." And then she left.

I stood uncertainly for a moment. _She's really gone, isn't she...? We didn't get along, much of the time, but..._ I sighed. She had been a confidant in times where I had none, and I had come to appreciate her company. She represented so much mystery- a being ancient beyond imagination, having experienced and seen so much. There was much I would have wanted to ask her... but I'd always assumed that she'd be there tomorrow, and the day after, and so forth. It would seem I was wrong.

I shook my head, and grabbed the suitcase containing my Zero outfit. I needed to get moving. We were attacking a Refrain distributor operating out of the docks district. Why they were so enamored with the docks district was a question that had troubled me for a while... it suggested that the drug was imported to some degree. Given that no other nation or area had reported Refrain usage, that could only mean that Refrain was being manufactured _specifically_ for the Japanese. That it was not just a means of getting rich... but of killing them.

I couldn't be sure of that, and either way, it didn't change what I had to do. They had to be stopped, and the Black Knights were the only ones who would do it. The Britannian Army _could_, but of course they wouldn't. _Corrupt to the core,_ I thought wearily.

I was tired of doing the work the police should have been doing. I was tired of the Black Knights playing Neighborhood Watch. It was all necessary, in order to build the Black Knights' reputation as the good guys, but... it wasn't getting anything _done_. The thing about drug lords is, you can pretty much never make them take a loss. Once they had their customers addicted, they would pay _any_ price for their fix. The profit was unimaginable.

You could inconvenience them, but it was pretty much impossible to make them go out of business. There were always more thugs they could hire, always more chemicals they could buy, and always more customers they could find. And if you killed one, there were dozens ready to take his market. It was an endless cycle.

No, the only real way to get a drug lord's choke hold on a nation loosened was for his customers to kick their habit. And despite the immense psychological and physical consequences of quitting an addiction to Refrain... it was beginning to happen. Not because the Black Knights were harassing their operation. Because people were finally starting to leave their fond memories behind, and actually _believe_ that Zero could make things better again.

This was our chance. And hopefully, after this... we could go on to making a real difference in this country.

* * *

I stepped out from behind one of the warehouses in the small, walled-off subdivision, and signaled my Black Knights with my laser light. _Let's finish this, Black Knights._ They ran quickly and quietly, and assembled in front of me- seven infantry with assault rifles, and Karen in her custom Gurasugo, just in case.

I walked toward the warehouse. There were no guards outside, and judging by the chatter within, they were not aware of our presence. I nodded at my Knights, and in the blink of an eye they unleashed hell.

Armor-piercing Knightmare rounds tore through the metal bay door, and the moment it disintegrated under the overwhelming firepower, the infantry opened up with quick professional bursts of automatic fire. _Brrt. Brrrrt. Brrrt. Brrrt._ The drug dealers and their guards fell quickly under the skilled, controlled shooting, and those few that survived the initial assault merely retaliated with full automatic fire.

Apparently, no one had ever told them that automatic fire was the refuge of the desperate and foolish. The wild spraying hit the Gurasugo once or twice to no effect, and hit _none_ of the infantry before they managed to cut down the panicking thugs. A few fled, and the Gurasugo pursued.

I marched in alongside my soldiers, my pistol sweeping the area, searching for any targets the Black Knights had missed, or that hadn't died from the injuries they'd sustained. I noticed a man in a blue jacket raising his rifle with shaking hands, and I fired. The bullet caught him in the throat, and his head slammed back as blood sprayed into the air.

"Good shot, sir," noted one of the infantry.

_Lucky shot, actually,_ I thought, but said, "Thank you." I scanned the rest of the building. No, they were all down for the count. "Let's head back and see how Karen's end is going." Then I heard the roar of a Knightmare's machine gun- different from the heavy _thud, thud, thud_ of Karen's weapon, this was a different gun. I shot an alarmed gaze at my men, and began to run toward the back.

I slid to a stop, staring at the scene. Karen's Gurasugo had lost its right arm, the piston arm, and was rapidly fleeing from another Knightmare- from the look of it, a unit of the Britannian Knightmare Police. All around, staggering about, were high Refrain addicts- lost in their drug-induced hallucinations, oblivious to the danger all around them.

"The Knightmare Police?" exclaimed Tamaki. "What the fuck are they doing here?"

_They're in on it. They're being paid off to provide security._ I clenched my teeth. "Rotten to the _core_," I hissed. I glanced at the Black Knights alongside me. "Alpha, Bravo, give me options. How can we intervene?"

The man next to me shook his head. "All we've got is assault rifles, sir- Karen's the heavy armor. There's nothing we can do." _And we didn't bring grenades because Refrain can be volatile in some stages of development,_ I thought, gritting my teeth. There really was nothing we could do... but watch.

_What's that in the Gurasugo's hand?_ I marveled, staring. _Is that... a woman? Karen is carrying one of the addicts? ...What is she thinking?_ The Britannian Knightmare opened up with its assault rifle, and though Karen evaded well, there was no cover, and nowhere to go. Shots plunked across its back, and with the last shot, the Gurasugo lost its balance, and fell to the ground with a terrible clang, and slid to a stop.

The Knightmare Police unit tossed aside its rifle with casual disdain, and marched toward Karen, pulling out its anti-armor knife. _No. No. Not like this. I won't let Karen die in such a stupid way._ I snarled, snatched the assault rifle out of Tamaki's hands, and stepped forward, pressing down the trigger.

The recoil was greater than I initially expected, and the gunfire drew a jagged line of sparks across the Britannian frame. It glanced up, more astonished than genuinelly worried, and opened up its sensor module to scan me. The bolt slammed home as the rifle went empty, and I snatched a fresh magazine from Tamaki's belt, as he was still standing next to me, staring in awe, and slapped it into the rifle. I fired again, this time putting a handful of rounds into the Knightmare's vulnerable sensors. It stumbled back- likely a twitch on the part of the pilot in response to the sudden feedback.

"...Zero...?" asked Karen over the radio headset.

I switched my microphone on. "On your feet, Quebec! We're not done here just yet!" I commanded.

"...Yes sir!" she replied, and the Gurasugo jumped to its feet, and with its one hand, pulled its assault rifle from its back. The Britannian Knightmare took another step backward, this time in fear, but it was too late. The Gurasugo lunged forward, and the chainsaw mounted on the bottom of the gun whirred noisily to life. It cut deeply into the frame's head, and sawed its way down, showering sparks the whole way, and finally terminating at the hip. Karen pulled the chainsaw back, and the Britannian frame, very slowly, fell in half.

The woman that Karen had been protecting gazed on, seeing but not seeing, and began to mumble. "Karen... I'll always be by your side. Always!"

I froze. I had known Karen was half-Japanese, but... was this her mother? This shameless, drug addict was her mother? Suddenly, I felt like a bastard for complaining that mine was dead. At least she had been a good mother while she was alive.

I turned away. "Alpha, secure the perimeter, Bravo, sweep the grounds again. ...Give Quebec a little space," I told the Black Knights quietly. They marched off silently, and I sighed. _Family, eh...?_

* * *

I stepped into the mobile headquarters communications room, and the technicians nodded solemnly, and filed out, closing the door behind them. I smiled to myself. _Time for one of the most important calls of my life._ I punched in the number I'd been given, and they picked up on the second ring.

"Zero," said a warm voice on the other end. "It is an honor, and a pleasure." The video display flickered on, displaying a man with smooth, raven-black hair and sharp black eyes. His face was all angles, hawklike and proud, but at the moment, it bore an honest smile. "My name is Takama Jushiro, the Kyoto Group's chief of finance."

I nodded solemnly. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Jushiro," I told him. "Would you be more comfortable if we conversed in Japanese?" I asked him in Japanese.

He smiled, and shook his head. "English is, as ever, the language of diplomacy. I love Japanese, but it seems to me more suitable to poetry than perhaps negotiations. I appreciate the offer, though." He looked me over. "An elaborate outfit... have you considered perhaps losing or replacing the balaclava?"

I frowned a little. "I have, but I am mildly concerned about being identified..." I admitted.

He nodded sympathetically. "It would make you seem more human, rather than aloof and alien, as it were. With the eyes, and the areas around the eyes covered, it is actually nearly impossible to identify a face, by recognition or by computer imaging. If they had a list of suspects, it would be possible... but if they just didn't know who you were, it couldn't be done."

I pondered this for a moment. Then I reached up, and tore the balaclava off my face. "I never did like that black face sock," I muttered.

Mr. Jushiro laughed. "Well done, sir!" Then he paused, staring at my face. "...You are Britannian?" he asked quietly.

"That I am," I nodded. "My commitment to Japan is real, as is my quarrel with Britannia."

"I believe it, Zero. Your actions speak for themselves. The Kyoto Group will have to take certain precautions, you understand, but we are interested in lending support to the Black Knights."

I tilted my head. "What sort of support were you considering?"

"The two sorts of support you have trouble obtaining- technological and public relations. You have some Sutherlands and Gloucesters, but that was a lucky break for you- you won't be able to obtain more without the Army noticing that they're missing. We can provide some unique Knightmares... including the Guren Mark II, the first fully Japanese Knightmare," he told me with a smile.

I let out a low whistle. "That... would be quite the tool, Mr. Jushiro. We would be very grateful, and would of course put it to good use."

"We could also encourage support of the Order of Black Knights on a social level. The Kyoto Group has no small amount of sway, and we can help get public opinion on your side... and direct potential recruits your way," he added. "An asset to any growing organization."

I smiled. Here comes to kicker. "And what would you like us to do in return?"

Mr. Jushiro narrowed his eyes slightly, and nodded. "You are accustomed to this sort of thing... that is good. I've had to deal with leaders in the past who didn't understand that we would want a favor in return, and that was... unpleasant."

"I don't like to leave my debts unpaid, Mr. Jushiro. When someone grants me a boon, my immediate concern is how to return the favor. A gift unreturned is a giver unthanked."

"Well said!" He was smiling now, and standing up a little straighter. "Well, Zero, there is the issue of the Japan Liberation Front."

I tilted my head. "They are in some manner of trouble?" I asked politely.

"They are indeed. We can get this shipment to a location of your choosing by tomorrow afternoon. The day after that, the Britannian Army will be launching an attack on the JLF headquarters, located at Narita. Cornelia will lead the attack, and the JLF will surely fall."

"Unless they are reinforced," I guessed with a grin.

"Unless they are reinforced," confirmed Mr. Jushiro. "Of all the groups we finance, they are the largest and most successful. For my part, I expect the Black Knights to take that role soon enough... but for now, we have an obligation to protect our investment, and aid our countrymen in their time of need."

"I understand completely, sir. I am curious, however... if you know about the attack ahead of time, why are they not preparing to leave now?"

He sighed. "Foolishly, they think they can handle the attackers- that Cornelia's numbers will be no match for Japanese tenacity and courage. It is an unpatriotic thing to say, but... it is that sort of hardheadedness that lost the war for us. When the fighting gets intense, they will realize their mistake, and attempt to withdraw. If you aid them, I believe that they will succeed."

I nodded solemnly. "I believe you are correct in all aspects, save for one, Mr. Jushiro."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh...? In what am I mistaken?"

"If the Black Knights go to Narita, they won't make the withdraw successful." I grinned. "They'll make it _unneccessary_."

He let loose a big laugh. "Oh, well played, Zero! I look forward to the news, then!" He bowed. "Simply pass along the address you wish it delivered to before midnight. My drivers are already underway."

I gave him a slight smile. "You knew in advance that the discussion would go well?" I asked.

"We're both gentlemen, Zero. There was no doubt in my mind that we would come to an agreement," he answered amicably.

I paused. "May I ask you a question, Mr. Jushiro?"

"Of course."

"Does the Kyoto Group fund the Outer Circle?"

His face turned dark. "They came to us for funding, once. Came to _us_. Apparently not understanding that we come to _you_ if we want to fund you. No. Their methods are crass, their leadership cowardly, and their cause shortsighted."

"Again, Mr. Jushiro, we wholeheartedly agree. Thank you for putting me at ease."

"Long live Japan, Zero," he smiled, and then hung up.

I smiled as I send a text message along with the address of one of our warehouses. _For once... something went perfectly smoothly. That call really couldn't have gone better._ I stepped out of the conference room, and one of the technicians choked.

"Z-Zero, your mask..." he gasped, looking a little pale.

I nodded. "I have decided to go without. The goggles conceal my identity well enough. Go tell Chief Yoshitaka that I want to see him and his intelligence team in the conference room in five minutes. Oh, and Karen." The man saluted, and headed off down the hall. _It's almost like we're a real military, isn't it...?_ I smiled.

I walked into the conference room, and sat down, my hands folded. After a few minutes, Yoshitaka, Shirley, Inoue, and the rest of the intelligence team filed in, followed by Karen. There were some surprised looks at my lack of balaclava. Yoshitaka himself did not seem surprised, and I realized with satisfaction that he had likely already heard about it. A sure sign of an effective intelligence chief, when they know everything that's going on within their own organization.

"Good to see you all. Chief Yoshitaka, what's the latest on Earl Asplund?" I asked.

"Nothing much, sir. He's maintaining the Lancelot project, and in his off-time researching the design of the Gurasugo."

Karen sat up straighter. "My Gurasugo? Why... does he have the designs for my Gurasugo?"

I smiled at her. "Lloyd is seriously considering joining the Black Knights, and I thought I'd send him the designs as a gesture of goodwill."

She stared at me. "...But he'll know the design weaknesses of my Knightmare!"

"No, he'll know the design weaknesses of _my_ Knightmare. This is part of why I called you here, Karen." I adjusted my goggles. "I just got off the wire with Takama Jushiro, the Chief of Finance for the Kyoto Group. He is sending us some Knightmares and other weapons... including a specially built, all-Japanese Knightmare called the Guren Mark II. It will be your new Knightmare, and once the repairs are complete on the Gurasugo, I will use it." I grinned. "This is it, Karen. You'll finally have a Knightmare that can match the Lancelot for power and speed."

Her face broke into a big, excited smile. "I'll actually be able to take that thing on...? What are its specs?"

I smiled at her excitement. "We'll talk about that in a minute, Karen. First, we need to go over this. In two days, Cornelia is leading the Britannian Army against the JLF's headquarters. At the request of the Kyoto Group, we will be there... and we will fight." I saw a few of the intelligence officers swallow in anxiety. Inoue and Yoshitaka nodded solemnly, and Karen looked ready to fight. "I want maps of the Narita Mountains, where the fight will be taking place, I want squad leaders and chiefs briefed, I want strategy proposals, and I want them by noon tomorrow."

Chief Yoshitaka nodded solemnly. "We'll take care of it, sir. Is there anything else you needed us to take care of?"

I shook my head. "No, I think that's plenty. I'm going to be reviewing applicants to the Order, and assigning those I can to your team. You've been doing an incredible job, Yoshitaka... but I'm sure you know that it's all been fairly passive. We've been dealing with drug dealers, the occasional Britannian patrol that crosses the line... but we're playing for keeps now. This is real, this is war. No more hit and run. I know you're ready for it. So let's change the world."

Yoshitaka saluted, and his intelligence team followed suit. "Good. I'll send along the specs for our new gear, for your strategy proposals. Dismissed- Officer Fenette, Quebec, please stay behind." The intelligence team marched out, and I glanced up at Shirley and Karen with a smile. "This is it. It's getting serious. Karen... how did you like the Gurasugo's Piston Crusher?"

She blinked. "It's... very much my style, sir. It is very effective, and it rewards my close-range, charging style of combat. Why do you ask, sir?"

I grinned. "Because the Guren bears a weapon called the Radiant Wave Surger, which, if the specs are to be believed, is like the Piston Crusher, but much, _much_ more powerful, with better range, and better recharge time. Essentially, it microwaves the enemy until they explode."

Karen's eyes widened. "It sounds... incredible, sir. And it has no ammunition limitation?"

I grinned. "None. I'll forward the information I have to you, and you can review it at your convenience. And if you wanted to go with me tomorrow after school to inspect the delivery, you would be welcome. Dismissed."

She smiled again. "Thank you, sir!" she exclaimed, and then stood and left.

I turned my gaze to Shirley. "Are you comfortable working with the rest of the intelligence team on this? I know in-house research and planning isn't your specialty..."

Shirley nodded. "I'm ready, Zero. I need to learn this stuff sometime- it can't be all interrogations and field research. Chief Yoshitaka is very impressed with my work, I'm sure he'll be patient with me on this."

"Okay. Could you spread around that the Ebon Council will be meeting tomorrow evening? I want people ready for it. Thank you, Officer Fenette, you're dismissed." She nodded, rose, and walked out the door, closing it behind her. I grabbed my laptop, and pulled up the roster of applicants to the Black Knights.

A few of them I approved for interviews tomorrow- I would have to skip school, but that was fine- but one caught my attention particularly. _Diethard Ried... a Britannian, and a producer at JNN News... he's a major, skilled member of the press. Talk about an invaluable applicant... if he's serious._ I scheduled him for 2:30, and sent a message to Chief Kaname, asking him to sit in on the interview. _Hmmm, his application has an attachment. What is this?_

I opened it up, and then froze. It was a series of documents pertaining to the impending Britannian attack on Narita. Mission schedule, deployment, organization... it was all there. The name of every pilot, the location of every frame. I paused, and then began to laugh. _Perfect! Too perfect! Diethard Ried... you have made me a happy man._ I forwarded the documents to Chief Yoshitaka to distribute among his intelligence team.

Suddenly, my words to the Kyoto Group representative seemed less like braggery, and more like truth. We really _would_ send the Britannians running.

* * *

I wanted to rant briefly about some universe background stuff. Obviously, in an alternate universe fic, you do a lot of altering to the events of the series. I'm sure you've noticed by now that as far as AU fics go, Armed Resistance really doesn't change that much. Lelouch didn't stay with the Imperial Family, Suzaku doesn't have a Geass, and all of the millions of other bigger changes haven't happened. But does this mean that the story feels more familiar, or that the little changes just feel even bigger because of how few there are? I thought of this because I made another minor change to the universe this chapter.

In the anime, the whole Narita incidient begins when Diethard gives Zero the information on the battle- aka, tells him that it's going down. He doesn't offer hard evidence, it's just a tip. Lamperouge takes this as his cue to drag his forces out there, and as it turns out, Diethard is totally right, and it all goes smoothly. But to me, that seems kinda dumb. Someone you _know_ is not trustworthy- a Britannian reporter who worked for Jeremiah Gottwald- gives you a tip that there might be a fight off in the middle of nowhere, and so you just take it for granted without checking, and drag all your forces out there? What if it had been a trap, an ambush, or just not accurate?

Lamperouge may have been willing to act on that little evidence, but Gaspar wouldn't be. So I had him be informed of the battle _before_ Diethard told him, and then had Diethard provide more detailed intel. This is, though, a change that isn't caused by Gaspar's actions. This is a change to the events of the plot just because I thought it would work better, and that's a slippery slope. I don't know, I thought it was interesting.


	18. I Spy

One. Hundred. Thousand. Words. Now, there are plenty stories with more than that here arounds. Still, I am now hitting 100k with this story, and I haven't missed an update yet. That feels good. Unfortunately, all that does is balance out how sore my legs are right out XD

For all two of you that read it, my Bleach fic, A House Divided (fanfiction. net/s/6042150/1/A_House_Divided and don't forget to remove the space) will be updated with a new chapter this week. I realize now that I went about that fic the wrong way- with AR, I posted the first three chapters all at once so that people could get a feel for the story, but I only posted the first chapter of HD. So probably, people can't even tell if they like it or not yet. Fair enough. If you wanted to give it another shot, though, I would appreciate it.

Reviews! Gaff Gafgarion observes the difference between CG's Zero and AR's Zero- this Zero is far more concerned with public opinion, and all the good and bad that it brings. Even Lamperouge worried about it a _little_, but I personally felt CG avoided the issue. You can't just run around killing people and expect the public to support you. You have to show yourself to be worth supporting, frankly. Gaspar may be going about that a little too cautiously, but he is certainly starting to get more bold.

zzxxphaser advises me to really take things away from CG's plot. Really, phaser, Narita is the breaking point. Once Narita is done, we will be pretty far separated from the CG plot. Mao will still show up, but other than that, it's going to be a very different storyline. I'm excited.

And several people, including Sysero of Cain and 12D3 Gorillaz, advised me on costume matters. I very much appreciate the input, and am happy to announce that this chapter sees the debut of his new Zero outfit. I'm sure we can all gather together in hating _this_ one now, hahaha.

Finally, to Liger01, who addresses C.C.'s behavior, and the effects of immortality. I'm sorry, dude, but there's not much more I can say other than I disagree. It seems kind of silly to argue that "immortality doesn't work like that" when it's a magical power, and it can kinda work however the work of fiction says it should. And one thing you have to consider (well, you don't _have_ to, but I would appreciate it)- this is not C.C. from the anime. My goal is not to copy and paste her into my setting. I have adapted her to fit this story, and that means that she is not the same person. Her personality has changed. Sorry if ya don't like it, but I'm afraid you haven't convinced me to make any changes.

On that note... here comes chapter eighteen.

* * *

I sat down at the table, and folded my hands. In a few hours, I would be getting a shipment of Knightmares, including the Guren Mark II, one of the most advanced frames in the world. After that, I would be heading off with my Black Knights to the Narita Mountains, where we would be fighting in brutal combat against Princess Cornelia's forces. I had a briefing with the intelligence team, I had to introduce my new hires from earlier today to their new Knightmares, and all the while I had to look out for the Outer Circle, because I was certain that they would not let the battle at Narita go without interfering.

But right now, I had to interview an interesting applicant for the Black Knights. Sometimes, I really loved my job.

Chief Yoshitaka stepped inside, and sat down next to me. "Sorry I'm late... we've been pulling overtime," he yawned. I glanced up at him, and his eyes looked strained, and tired. _Did he not get any sleep at all?_

"We appreciate your hard work, Chief," I told him solemnly. I turned to Diethard Ried, who was sitting across the table from us. Diethard had shown up exactly on time for his interview- not early, not late. It suggested something about the man, but I wasn't certain what yet. "Mr. Ried... along with your application, you submitted some intelligence on a Britannian troop movement. Would you be willing to explain where you got it?" I asked him.

He glanced up, his eyes bright. He had spent the first few minutes while we waited letting me know what an honor it was to finally meet Zero in the flesh. "Yes, certainly... I was talking with a formerly high-ranking officer in the Britannian Army, Villetta Nu, who was demoted for incompetence during the Shinjuku incident. She was attempting to convince me to aid her in regaining her previous status, and she mentioned that she was being sent for a mission in the Narita Mountains.

"I told her that if she got me more detailed information on what was happening there, I might be able to get a feature on her heroism during the battle to come." I blinked. _I _like_ this guy,_ I thought to myself. _He knows how to manipulate, he isn't burdened with some constrictive sense of honor, and he's smart._

"I see. That was rather cleverly done," I nodded gently. "I can see your qualifications, impressive as they are- by the way, you did quite a nice piece on Prince Clovis's death, I thought. The only thing I am having trouble with is... why are you here? You are intelligent, you are skilled, you have connections. You suffered a minor setback, but a man of your ability could easily rebound from it. So why is it that you seek to join the Order of the Black Knights?"

Diethard Ried smiled, his eyes darkening. "I was there... when you made your debut, as they drove Suzaku Kururugi to his trial. I was on the scene. When we couldn't get a good shot, I grabbed a camera myself, and ran to get the footage. It sent shivers down my spine... it was like seeing a new age manifested in human form. I want to be there, Zero. I want to be the man who watches it all happen, to document it all- to record, first hand, as you build your organization, topple Britannia, and then bring the world to its _knees_. I want to be there, documenting history as it's created. Nothing has ever made my heart dance like this. Nothing compares."

I raised an eyebrow. "If you take part in it, you will be altering the very history you wish to document."

Diethard let out a good-natured chuckle. "There is no such thing as true objectivity, Zero. There is always an angle."

I glanced at Chief Yoshitaka. "I'm sold," I told him simply.

Yoshitaka blinked. "Well... his experience would be very useful, and there's already precedent for Britannians in the organization... so I have no complaints, sir."

I turned to Diethard. "Here is the deal. I am making you an officer in the intelligence team. If your intel on Narita pans out, if it goes well, and I am satisfied, then you will be made Vice Chief of Intelligence, in charge of media and communication- and that does not need to be the end of your ascension, either. Eventually, we will need an entirely separate branch for public relations, after all." I leaned forward. "If your information does not pan out, you will remain an ordinary intelligence officer for the moment. And _if_ the intel proves to be not only wrong, but maliciously so... they will sing _songs_ about the agony I inflict upon you. Does that sound agreeable?"

Diethard broke into a huge, almost unsettling smile. "Oh, you won't regret this, Zero... I will make your story one repeated in whisper for generations to come!"

"The winners write the history books, Diethard, and our victory is anything but certain yet. I appreciate the vote of confidence, however. Chief Yoshitaka, please take him back to the rest of the intelligence team, and start getting him briefed. And... get some sleep," I added gently. "We have a battle coming up, and I need you at your best."

He nodded slowly, more a sign of his exhaustion than any hesitance on his part, and then the two left, Diethard still casting me the occasional glowing look as he went. I sighed, and stood slowly.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I commanded.

The door opened, and the senior intelligence officer, Inoue, stepped in, with Shirley following behind her. "Sir? Do you have a moment?" she asked.

I gestured toward the chairs, and we sat. "What did you need?"

Inoue glanced at Shirley, who shrank away, clearly unwilling to do the talking. "Sir, we were working on possible plans of action for the operation, and Officer Fenette had an idea... go ahead, tell him."

Shirley glanced at the table. "Zero, are... are the schematics for the Guren accurate?" I nodded. "Well... okay." She took a deep breath. "This would require some additional equipment that we don't possess, but if the Radiant Wave Surger performs as well as it looks like it can, we can use it to really devastate the Britannian forces." She pulled out a map, and I leaned closer. "If you look at the Narita Mountains, specifically at their water table..."

* * *

The strategy was a good one, and I ended up sending it on to Ohgi and Yoshitaka. We would probably use it tomorrow. After she'd explained the plan in full, I pulled Shirley aside. "Shirley... is anything going on with you? You skipped school..."

She shook her head. "It's... nothing. Just a thing with my dad." She hesitated. "He had to go on a trip, and he asked me if I wanted to come along." _I see... ever since she found out that he had been lying to her about his job, they've been on bad terms. This was a peace offering of sorts- testing the water to see if his daughter was still upset with him._ "I told him I was going to be hanging out with my friends, and he seemed pretty down."

"I see... do you know where he went on his trip?" She shook her head. "Well... it's your business, but you've got to give him a chance, Shirley. He lied to you for all the right reasons, and you should try to forgive him." I sighed. "Your life, though. Do what you think is right."

She nodded, clearly not pleased with the advice, and headed back to the intelligence room. _Or rooms, actually. They have one big room, and then several smaller offices._ I shook my head. _We have added technicians and Knightmare pilots to our staff, we have an impressive intelligence team, we have leaders, we have an ace pilot, we even have our resident failure Tamaki. What is it that separates us from Britannia? Sure, we can fight them... but were they to bring their full might against us, we would fall. What do we lack?_

Numbers was an obvious answer, but it was more than that. _Experience. These men and women have drilled, have trained, and have even been in a few skirmishes... but they are soldiers, not warriors. They fight as a job, not as a way of life._ When I was living with the Kururugi household, the Prime Minister had done his best to help me understand Japanese culture. When I had shown interest in samurai and bushido, he had eagerly turned my education in that direction.

Bushido was very Japanese, of course- the Samurai code contained Japanese religious and cultural messages- but it was more than that. At its core, it struck at the heart of what it meant to be a warrior. To put no faith in luck, to take nothing for granted, to embrace life and death in their entirety, and cast aside fear. That was what a warrior was- a soldier who did not fear death.

The Black Knights were decently skilled, but their fear was too much. They would run when they ought to fight, and fight when they ought to deal. Warriors knew that peace was preferable to war, but did not flinch from either.

_Of course, there is hypocrisy inherent in this,_ I thought with a nod. _I am no warrior, either. I am a berserker. I do not fear death, but it is not out of wisdom, it is out of bloodthirsty rage. I take nothing for granted, but not as philosophy, just as well-developed pessimism. I fight when I ought to fight... and when I ought to deal, and all other times as well._ And though I did not wish to change that aspect of myself, it was true that a berserker made for a poor subordinate.

I shook my head. _Call it my berserker nature, but I begin to bore of all this thinking. Narita awaits... and I do not wish to keep Britannia waiting. Cornelia... I will give you a fight you will _never_ forget. You thought Saitama was impressive... but I'm only now getting serious._ I cracked my knuckles. _There will be blood._ I grinned. _And it will be fun._

The room's intercom buzzed. I pressed the answer button. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, Zero, but Chief Tohsaka is here to see you, sir," explained the woman whom Ohgi had assigned as my secretary.

"Send her in," I told her. The door opened, and Raleigh stepped inside, carrying a box. "What is the occasion, doctor?" I asked.

Tohsaka's face was deeply serious. "Zero... I wanted to talk to you about your outfit. Obviously, it is sufficient for use within the Order... but when we go to Narita, I think you should wear something else." She took a breath. "You have, no doubt, taken lengths to avoid having your identity as Lelouch Gaspar kept from getting public attention- stayed away from cameras and such, so that you did not end up on the news or internet, where someone might recognize a former prince.

"However, that won't be enough now. You are guaranteed to end up on film again, and we need to protect your identity. Your ears and jawline could be used to identify you, your hair, your forehead... even if they did not have any image of you to compare against on a facial comparison program, someone who knew you could easily identify you. Any member of the Student Council... including Suzaku Kururugi, a member of the Britannian Army. I think you need something that conceals your identity better."

"I agree," I answered.

"I'm not trying to order you around, Zero," she continued, "I just think that it's important that you realize-" She stopped as her brain caught up with her mouth. "Wait. You agree?"

"The removal of the balaclava was always an interim solution, Chief Tohsaka. Simply for convenience." I shook my head. "I would be identified for certain if I went on national TV like this."

"Yes. Well." Dr. Tohsaka seemed somewhat derailed, but she rallied. "Well, to that end, I have designed a new outfit for you." She dropped the box with a thump, and opened the lid. Inside was a black jumpsuit, with various straps under the arms and along the legs. It looked... stiff, and slightly odd. "It's been tailored to fit you specially, sir. Off, it looks a little strange, but once it's on, you'll barely notice it."

"These straps... what exactly is it, doctor?" I asked politely.

Raleigh beamed at me. "It's ceramic and nanoweave personal ballistic armor, sir. It can stop a sniper rifle bullet in its tracks, it conceals the shape of your body, and it even adds a couple of inches- to throw off any estimates of height. It's extremely flexible, it's electrically cooled, and it can even slightly enhance your strength. You could also wear your cape over it, if you wish."

I stared at it, impressed. "It's quite the outfit... up until the point where you mentioned strength enhancement. Science can't _do_ that yet, Dr. Tohsaka. I would have heard..."

"I might have asked a Britannian researcher for his help on the matter, sir," she noted with a grin.

I turned my head toward her slowly. "...Earl Asplund helped you with this?" She nodded. _Wow. And he hasn't said anything about joining me... perhaps he just thinks it would be no fun if I got killed this early in the game._ "Well, it is remarkable... but it doesn't cover my face, doctor."

"Ah! I was wondering when you would mention that, sir." She reached into the box further, and pulled out a helmet made out of silver steel. The helmet was made of a series of overlapping plates, and I realized in a flash of insight that it was collapsible- the plates could slide up to form the helmet, and then back down to form a mere ring of metal around the neck. "You put it over your neck, and with the press of a button, it extends over your face, forming a helmet. Then you hit the button again, and it collapses. You can also hit _this_ button if you just want the mouthpiece to move aside, so that you can eat or drink."

I gazed upon the helmet. "This... is my new face protector," I said quietly to myself. "I notice that the eyes are not covered- I will continue to use the goggles, then?"

"Well, yes and no, sir. Your goggles have become something of an icon with the public- a symbol of resistance. The others I've spoken to agree that they are essential to your identity. But, well... they are mere welding goggles, sir. With all the other technological improvements I'd done already, I couldn't go easy on the goggles. So Earl Asplund made these." She lifted up a pair of goggled that looked very much like my own, only thicker, and with more bulk.

"They have an integrated display- plug them into a computer, and you can have it display the output directly onto the goggles. And Officer Fenette assured me that it was important that you be able to turn them completely transparent, so I incorporated that feature as well." _Shirley would know about that... because unless I can turn them transparent, I wouldn't be able to Geass people with them on._

"This is all a bit much, Dr. Tohsaka... I know my current outfit is a bit low-tech, but I feel like I'm putting on a suit of tech armor." I paused. "I suppose I am, aren't I?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. You will be fighting, you will be wearing that outfit for extended periods of time. It is essential that it be as comfortable, practical, and efficient as possible."

I nodded slowly. "Thank you very much, Dr. Tohsaka. Could you step outside for a moment?" She blinked uncomprehendingly, and I sighed. "I need to _change_, doctor."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing, and then stepped outside. _Brilliant enough to design this technological terror,_ I thought with amusement, _but not smart enough to realize that I would have to take my clothes off to put it on._ I sighed, and pulled off my goggles.

* * *

I met Karen at the front of our dockside warehouse. "Were you waiting long?" I asked, wearing my Zero disguise. No dock workers came this way, I had made certain of that before I purchased the building.

She paused for a minute. "...Zero?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. "Wow... that's an impressive outfit... you look like special ops or something." She looked it over, her eyes sparkling as she took it in. "But... no, I've only been here for a minute or so. I came here right after school. ...Are they here?"

I smiled gently. "Let's find out," I announced, and stepped over to the fingerprint scanner. I took off my glove, and pressed my hand against the electronic lock. It _beeped_, and with a rumble, the massive doors began to slide open.

Childish though it was, I always got a kick out of that. It felt pretty badass.

The doors slid to a stop, and I grinned. "Well, would you look at that..." Standing in the middle of the warehouse, with a bunch of Burai custom Knightmares to his right, and crates of infantry gear to his left, was the Kyoto Group's Chief of Finance, Takama Jushiro. "Mr. Jushiro! I did not expect you to come in person. It is an honor."

The man smiled. "Not at all. I needed to come to Tokyo myself, and I could hardly miss the opportunity of handing over the keys personally. I must say, Zero..." he noted, looking me up and down, "you look a very intimidating figure. Like a supersoldier or something."

"I apologize if I startled you- I thought it was time for a more battle-ready outfit," I told him. I stepped forward, and Karen followed behind.

As we walked to meet him, he picked up his briefcase, popped it open, and pulled out a polished wooden case, with a golden clasp. He flicked open the clasp, and reverently opened the top, displaying several dozen keys on black velvet padding. "It is my honor to present the Order of the Black Knights with this gift of Burai, firearms, explosives, protective gear, and of course the Guren Mark II. The Kyoto Group has high hopes for you, and wishes you the best in your endeavors."

I slowly took the case from him. "I accept this investment with pride, and hope ferverently that we do not disappoint. May your kindness be repaid a hundred fold when this land is ours once more."

The man smiled gently, and turned his gaze to Karen. "Would you be the infamous Quebec, ma'am?" he asked.

Karen blinked in surprise. "Infamous...?" she asked, taken aback. "I can't really be infamous, can I?"

"Ms. Kouzuki, if all you had done was best Britannia's experimental white Knightmare in combat, you would be well known. But, of course, you have done quite a bit more than that. I think you will find that the name Quebec commands a great deal of respect among Knightmare pilots... and to some, even a little fear." He pulled a silver pocketwatch from his vest, and flipped it open. "Ah... I'm afraid I have an appointment. I had hoped to stay a little longer... but time waits for no man. I wish you all the best, Zero and Quebec."

We watched him walk away, and I was struck by how _old_ he was. Not in physical age- he couldn't be much more than thirty- but in mental. His manner of speaking, of dressing, of behaving... gave off a sense of great age. Nearly antiquity. Once his hair went grey, there would be no helping him. Assuming he lived that long as the financial leader of an illegal organization, which somehow seemed if not unlikely, at least uncertain.

I looked into the box, and found the one key that was not like the others... the red and white wing-shaped one. _The Guren Mark II._ I picked it up, and tossed it to Karen. "Go check out your new frame," I told her with a smile. She nodded happily, and ran toward the Guren, off in its own corner of the hanger.

I pulled out my cellphone, and called Ohgi. "Chief Kaname? We're ready for our new recruits here at the dockside facility. Let's get them briefed."

* * *

I stood at the front of a group of several dozen new Black Knights. The moment I had stepped out, they had all stopped to stare in wonder. That was to be expected, given my status as something of a modern Japanese hero... but that they _kept_ staring in silence was, I think, due in large part to my outfit. It really was pretty imposing.

"Welcome... ladies and gentlemen. You have all come here today for a singular purpose. Everyone in this room seeks the liberation of Japan. I commend you on your courage in stepping forward- it is easy to stand back, and let others do the fighting. It takes bravery and wisdom to take up arms yourself."

I paused, sweeping my gaze over the group. "I will say this once, and I sincerely hope I shall not have to say it again. I do not care your background. I do not care your nationality. If you are Japanese, then you fight for your land, and that is a thing to be proud of. If you are Britannian, then you are fighting for _another's_ land, because you recognize the injustices your land has dealt them, and wish to right them. That is noble in its own way. And if you are none of these- if you are Chinese, or European, or from another land held under the tyrannical rule of a power-mad Emperor... then you have stepped forward into a conflict which you had no need to take part in at all, and sided with the oppressed. And if that is the case... I salute you for your honor and valor.

"For several weeks, we have been raiding, we have been striking, we have been harassing. We have been doing what a resistance does- undermining the efforts of our oppressors, and foiling their endeavors. That ends... _now_." I took a step forward, toward the edge of the small stage that had been erected. "_Now_ is the time, brothers and sisters. We will not _harass_ them any longer. We will raise our rifles, and we will fight them, army against army... and _we will prevail_. Britannia has been treating us like some passing fad, to be ignored until it goes away. But today we say _we are not going away!_" I roared, and the crowd roared with me.

"We are not the flavor of the week! We are the fist of the Almighty! We are judgment, we are justice, we are _vengeance_! And when our sword swings down, none shall stand in our way! _You can ignore us no more, Britannia! The Order of the Black Knights is coming to free this land!_"

The crowd exploded, shouting and cheering and waving, and I stood, gazing upon them. _This is my army. This is my gloved fist, ready to strike at my enemies. This is the beginning of the end for Britannia._

* * *

After the crowd had calmed down, Ohgi and I gave out assignments. Many of the new recruits were Knightmare pilots or infantrymen, but there were a good number of others, too. Mechanics, whom I put under the command of Tamaki (unofficially- I will _never_ give that man official command). Nurses, surgical assistants, and other medical workers, whom I assigned to Chief Tohsaka's medical team. And, of course, a few office workers- because believe it or not, even a resistance movement generates paperwork that needs to be dealt with.

I sat in my office, reading over personnel files, when there was a knock at my door. I pressed a button, causing my helmet to extend to cover my face, and said, "Come in."

Chief Yoshitaka stepped inside. "Sir, one of the recruits wants to speak with you. He says he has information regarding the Circle- his name is Hideki Marada."

I blinked. _An informant? As good as this news is... I can't help but feel suspicious. It's a little too convenient. _"Excellent. You may send him in, but first... do me a favor. Do an x-ray scan of him without alerting him, and send me the results. Make sure to get me the results before he enters."

Yoshitaka looked perplexed. "Sir, we are doing a weapons scan now, but an x-ray...?"

"I have my reasons, Yoshitaka. Just take care of it." He nodded, and then stepped outside.

I waited a few moments, and then received the image from Yoshitaka. A moment later, the door opened.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Marada," I said cooly, standing from my desk chair. "Come in, come in."

The boy couldn't have been much older than me, and had extremely straight, short dirty blond hair. "Y-yes sir," he squeaked nervously, and stepped inside.

The guard who had opened the door began to step inside, but I raised a hand. "I will speak with him alone, but thank you," I told him. He gave me an uncertain look, but saluted, and stepped back out, closing the door. I turned my gaze to my informant.

He was certainly young, but he looked decently built- as though he had a job in manual labor until now. He didn't meet my eye, but it didn't seem to be by any deception on his part- he simply appeared very, very nervous. _Of course, part of what makes deception deception is that it's difficult to notice,_ I thought wryly.

"Sit down," I said gently, and he sank into a chair across the desk from me gratefully. I sat back down in my chair. "I understand you have some intelligence regarding the Circle, Hideki?"

He seemed to relax a little when I referred to him by his first name. "Y-yes, Zero, sir. I... do you want me to just say what it is?" I nodded. "Well, sir, I work- or rather, worked- down at the harbor, unloading ships and things. It's not too demanding work, but it sure can get tiring at times." _Irrelevant information, but if I interrupt, he will tense up again, and this whole discussion will take that much longer,_ I thought.

"W-well anyway, sir, the other day I was working at the dock, and it was getting kind of late. When it gets late, that's when you get some smugglers, sir- people loading and unloading stuff that they don't want inspected. It's not my job to do anything about it, though, so I just let it happen, stay out of the way." He gulped a breath of air, and continued. "But this particular day, sir... well, there was one ship that was just odd, sir. I got a little curious, and took a closer look... and it was unloading Knightmares, sir!"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, though it was all hidden behind my mask. "Knightmares? I should think that would be a very risky thing to smuggle indeed. The Britannian Army does not take such a thing lightly."

"Not even a little bit, sir!" he nodded, his voice enthusiastic. "They have no sense of humor at all about that sort of thing, if you know what I mean. But that wasn't all, sir. I looked at the markings on the Knightmares... and they weren't like anything I'd ever seen before! They were... painted dark blue, and on the chest of each one was this silver ring, divided into four equal arcs. And later, I looked it up on the internet... and that's not the symbol of any army division, or of the Black Knights! And since it was this silver circle... I thought maybe it was the Circle's, sir."

I stood, nodding. "Yes... I think you're right, Hideki. This is very important information indeed- you were right to bring it to me." He smiled, and I walked around the table. "Let me ask you, Hideki... why did you join the Black Knights?"

He smiled good-naturedly. "Well, sir, I saw all the stuff you guys were doing for Japan... and I just had to help."

I shook my head. "Bullshit."

He froze. "...I'm sorry, sir?"

"I said that's bullshit. Why did you really join?"

"Sir... I'm not really sure I follow you?" he stammered, looking nervous.

I leaned a little closer. "I'm asking you why you joined, and you're lying out your ass about it. It seems pretty easy to follow to me!"

"Sir!" he exclaimed, offended. "Is this how you treat everyone who comes to you with information?"

"No, Hideki. This is only how I treat people who come to me with information whilst simultaneously smuggling plastic knives past my guards." His eyes went wide, and his hand shot to his waist, but I had already pulled out my butterfly knife. I stabbed through his hand, pinning it to the chair, and then grabbed his other arm, and twisted it behind him. He screamed as the blade sank through his hand, and didn't even think to move his arm, so overwhelmed was he.

"You were so close, weren't you? It was a clever move... a polyethylene blade. Goes through a metal detector without the slightest trouble. Easy to conceal. And though it's a bitch to sharpen, it doesn't really matter if you're only planning on using it... once." I twisted his arm, and he gasped in pain. "Too bad I anticipated that move. It still shows up on an x-ray, if you know what you're looking for. Now, I will give you one chance to do this the easy way. Tell me what I want to know."

"Fuck you, Zero," he gasped, his voice completely different from the innocent tone he'd adopted earlier.

"I already know you're a spy and assassin for the Outer Circle."

"I said, _fuck you_," he hissed.

I sighed. "Have it your way." I picked up my phone with my free hand. "Chief Kaname? Could you send India Foxtrot to my office, please?"

The man in the chair froze. "Nooooo," he moaned. "_Nooooo._ India Foxtrot? I know... I _know_ that name... I've heard the stories!"

"She's really quite nice," I said with a smile. "But she does get the answers she wants. Without exception."

The door opened, and Shirley stepped in, and paused. "...Zero, sir?" she asked, her face professional.

"Noooooo...!" moaned the spy again.

"Ah, Foxtrot. This man is a mole- an assassin from the Outer Circle. I thought I would ask him a few questions, but he's not being very cooperative. Would you do the honors?" I asked pleasantly.

"Of course, sir," she nodded, and her Geass lit up with a glow of scarlet. The man froze as they locked gaze, and then settled into the relaxed position of the Geassed. "-[First, who are you?]-"

"-{My name is Takuya Inaba. I am a trained spy and assassin of the Outer Circle's Espionage Arc...}-" he began. I let go of his arm, and sat down to observe Shirley working her magic.

* * *

You know, for once, this chapter actually went _long_. Usually I think of what all I want in a chapter, and then when I actually get to writing, I need to add more stuff to make it substantive. This one, I had more than I could fit in the chapter. I'm pretty happy about that- it's always better to have too many ideas than too few, if you ask me.

Alright. So given as much discussion, criticism, and general confusion as there was over Zero's previous costume, let me save us all some time. What does it look like? Well, the blue cape from before is still here, as are the goggles. Other than that... have you seen the box art for Crysis? ...No? Well, google it, darnit XD It will make this all easier. Okay. So it looks a lot like the suit on the box art to Crysis, that nanosuit, only black, and with lots of straps, ala a bulletproof vest. Replace the visor with welding goggles, and throw a blue cape over the shoulders, and you know almost exactly what it looks like.

I have to give a big, big thank you to Sysero of Cain- he did a great job of explaining how identification works. Seriously, I had no idea how many different ways there were to identify people, and his council was invaluable. I also want to give a nod to everyone who wrote in to voice their dislike for the "black sock," and everyone who told me to clarify. I think this is a far more elegant solution.

Do you want another costume change? I can tell you, it's not impossible, but it wouldn't happen for a while. Here are the guidelines: 1) keep the goggles. They're Gaspar's icon. 2) Black is always good, and blue is optional, but appreciated. And 3) he's not going to walk around with a gun on his back. Though he does still have Colonel Kusakabe's katana... I might have him wear that, actually. Hmmm...

Review, comment, question, folks! I love to get input from you guys, and if I don't get to you in a PM, I will try to mention you in the author notes when you have an interesting point. But please, don't take it too personally- I've had a few people apologize that they couldn't review more. There's no need to apologize! This story is here for your entertainment, and for the development of my writing skills. You really don't have any obligation to me. I appreciate the thought, though =P

Until Thursday, then!


	19. A Perfect Moment

A little late today, but not really. I try to get stuff up by noon CST, but that's a self-imposed deadline. Technically, as long as I still get it up on Thursday, I'm not late. Still... I'll try to be faster. Just had a little trouble with this chapter. Really, a lot of this chapter is the promise of what will happen _next_ chapter, which is a little lame, I guess. So I tried to make sure some cool things happened here. Hope ya likes it.

Reviews, reviews. The costume is getting mixed reviews- better than the previous, but still, mixed. And I expected that. I certainly don't plan to change it again anytime soon. The fact is, I'm going for a different thing than CG was with their costume, and people aren't always going to like that. I've heard your input, and I will consider it, but don't expect too much to change on that front for now.

Gaff Gafgarion asks if we'll see Kirihara Taizou or Kaguya in this fic. Yes on both... and in a very, very slight way, we've already seen a little of Kaguya. Think on _that_ one for a while =3

nanoman79 suggests changing Shirley's codename, and wonders about how safe it is for C.C. to continue to refer to herself as C.C. Shirley's codename ain't gonna change- I see your point, but I actually do want all of the infamy to go to her name. I want her to be this big scary figure within the Black Knights. Quebec, India Foxtrot, and Zero. Names to Run Away From Really Fast. As far as C.C... when she comes back into the story, we'll see, but for now it isn't a problem. Anyway, it's not like there aren't people in the world with double initials. Take the Outer Circle's leader, S.S.- you have it as my word that S.S. is not a Code. Just someone with a first name and last name that start with the same letter.

Alright, since I'm running late, that's all for now. You can all look forward to a Jeremiah side story this weekend, but for now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I stepped out of the room, feeling a little ill. "Chief Yoshitaka," I called as I stepped outside, and the man stepped out of the shadows. "There is a body in there. Dispose of it, pleaae."

Yoshitaka gave me an alarmed look. "...Hideki Marada was a spy, sir?"

"Not just a spy, Yoshitaka. An assassin. He had a polyethylene knife on his person. He was planning on slitting my throat." I took a deep breath. "Officer Fenette made him talk. I can brief you later, but for now... please, just get your people to clean it up." He nodded, and pulled out his phone. I needed some fresh air.

I ducked out a nearby door, and retracted my helmet, taking in a deep breath. There had been several important reveals during the interrogation- we now knew R.U.'s real name (Rai Uzuki), we knew more about the organization's structure. We knew that the Evasion Chief K.S., in charge of hiding operatives of the Circle and eliminating any evidence of their involvement, had suddenly left the Circle, claiming that she didn't want anything more to do with them.

We learned a little about the Circle's plans at Narita... but not much, because the spy didn't know much. We learned a frequency we could use to contact the Circle, should we ever wish to. And we learned about an Outer Circle operation that hadn't made the news. That had been covered up.

Three days ago, Odysseus eu Britannia, my eldest brother, and the First Prince of the Imperial Family, made a trip to the Chinese Federation. The European Union was falling apart thanks to Schneizel, so Britannia had only the Chinese to worry about. Sending the First Prince was their idea of an olive branch- he was, of course, the eldest son of the Emperor, and first in line for the throne.

That was a bunch of bullshit, though, since everyone knew that Odysseus was far too soft-hearted to have any interest in the throne. He'd long since stopped striving for it, and was happy to merely live his life. He liked to read, he liked to write, he liked art. He was one of the calmest, nicest guys I'd ever met... I wouldn't say I liked him, but he was so inoffensive that it was hard to dislike him.

And the Circle had killed him. It was the classic method- one man, alone, not even trying to get out alive. He was standing in the crowd outside the building where Odysseus was meeting the Eunuch Generals that led the Chinese Federation, and when the prince came outside, the assassin charged toward him. The bodyguards restrained him, and then he detonated the explosives under his coat. Brother Odysseus never stood a chance.

I was completely uncertain how to feel about the whole matter. He was my brother, but we'd never been close... but he'd never done me any particular wrong, either. He'd been a calm man, a soft man, a kind man, and he'd kept himself from being anything other than a peace ambassador with his lack of ambition.

I swore to kill the Imperial Family, but the fact was, not everyone in that family deserved to die. Euphemia and Odysseus were kind and innocent as could be. I had never intended to kill them, unless they got in my way, just as I wouldn't have dreamed of killing Nunnally if she were still alive. Really, there were only a few who _had_ to die- Clovis for his treatment of the Numbers, Schneizel for his manipulation and just general bastard-ness, Karine for her warmongering and demented self-absorption, and the Emperor for more things than I could count.

Guinevere I could take or leave- she was an arrogant bitch, but she hadn't done too much harm. Cornelia wasn't a terrible person, but she put herself in my way often enough that I would probably have to kill her. And the other wives of the Emperor were fine. There was no need to punish them for their children and husband's sins. They would fade away once the rest of the family was destroyed.

But even if I had wanted to kill Odysseus, it would still outrage me that the Circle _dared_ take my vengeance away. They did not have the _right_ to assassinate my brother- they had never met him, never spoken with him, never argued with him. They had no quarrel with him whatsoever. They had no _right_.

I needed more time to think. My head was swamped with all the thoughts and emotions that this brought about.

I heard the door open behind me. "...Are you feeling alright, Zero?" asked Ohgi, looking concerned. "You must be troubled... that an assassin got that close to you. We will increase security, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Please do, but that isn't what troubles me. I should have known the Circle would try to infiltrate our ranks." I paused. "Chief Kaname... I have some disturbing news. That man is not the only spy the Circle has placed in our ranks."

He froze. "What are you talking about, Zero?" he asked quietly.

"When Officer Fenette was interrogating him, she asked him how he got in. He said that another spy already within the Order pulled a few strings," I told him wearily. That had been the other great shock of the questioning, of course.

He looked stunned. "But... but who? Who could it be?"

I shook my head. "It's not you. It's not Kouzuki, it's not Fenette. It's not Yoshitaka, and I'm fairly certain it's not Tohsaka. And I seriously, seriously doubt that Tamaki's idiocy is all an act."

Ohgi frowned. "I hate to suggest it, but... could it be C.C.?"

I shook my head. "I would not be here if it was C.C. If she wanted to betray me, she had many finer opportunities already. Like letting me just get shot by a Britannian firing squad rather than taking a bullet for me."

Ohgi's eyes widened. "You were nearly executed by a firing squad?" he choked. It was one of the few times I'd seen him lose his trademark calm.

"A story for another time," I said quietly. "For now... get the word out. We leave tomorrow, at 0800 hours. I want the Knightmares and gear loaded up, and ready to roll. Make sure everyone knows what they're doing. And make sure they're here at least an hour early. I'm going home for the day."

My second-in-command nodded. "I'll take care of it, sir. ...We're going to win tomorrow, aren't we?"

I grinned. "Ohgi... we're going to rain fire from above tomorrow. We will fight with the tenacity of a lion, the strength of a dragon, and when the smoke from the last salvo clears, they will know that Japan belongs to the Japanese." I saluted, and he returned it enthusiastically.

* * *

"I'm back again," I told Nunnally's grave softly. I sighed, and sat down in front of the marker. "I don't know when I'll be able to visit like this again... things are getting very busy indeed. Odysseus is dead, you know. I suppose he's probably up there with you, he was a good guy."

I shook my head. "I don't know, Nunnally. The Outer Circle seems, on paper, like everything I want- a crusade to destroy the Imperial Family. But somewhere along the way, the little lies I told- that I was doing this for Japan, that I wanted to liberate this land- started to be true. The story of my life, isn't it? I try to be all cold and detached... but it's never as easy as that. I keep getting dragged back in.

"I create the Zero identity so that I can be this aloof figure, but I end up getting close to my men, empathizing with them. I use Japan as an excuse for my behavior, and the Circle's actions make me realize that I really _do_ want a free Japan. I say it's not just about revenge... and suddenly it's not anymore.:" _And... well, despite my comments to Suzaku, that no one should have to deal with me in a relationship... I find there's one that I do wish to be in after all,_ I added mentally.

For a moment, I leaned back against another gravestone, saying a silent apology for whomever was buried there. "I don't know why I come to you with all this, Nunnally," I sighed. "I just... I messed up. This whole situation with C.C., it all happened because just when it really mattered, I couldn't control my temper. And... my anger has been the thing that has driven me all this time, but it could just as easily ruin me. Anger isn't intelligent. Anger would have me marching on the Emperor's throne right now... and I would get killed. Control is needed. Cunning is needed."

I shook my head. "I just wish you were still here. I wish I could see you smile again, wish I could make you laugh again." I took a deep breath. "I've done some terrible things, Nunnally... and I will do more of them before this is all over. Some of them I wish I hadn't done, or I had done differently. But I swear this to you, here and now- I will never let myself be "held responsible" by hypocrites. My judgment will come, but when it does, it will be by the Almighty, not by my fellow fallible mortals. And until the day I die... I will do what seems best."

I stood, and pulled on my goggles. "I don't expect I'll be coming back here until this is done. I miss you. Tell mom... tell her that I'm not holding back. That I'm taking a stand. I hope she'll understand." I turned away. "Goodbye, sister."

I looked up, and blinked. "Karen," I managed, staring at the redheaded girl who was standing at the entrance of the graveyard. "Somehow this situation feels familiar."

She laughed, but it was a soft, joyless laugh. "We gotta stop meeting like this, Lelouch... or Zero," she amended, with a glance at my goggles.

I lifted the goggles off my eyes, and up onto my forehead. "Lelouch is fine," I told her. "Come to pay your respects before Narita?"

She nodded gently. "Yes... my brother started our resistance, back in the day. He'd be proud of how far we've gotten."

"Would he?" I asked. Karen gave me a surprised look. "It's strange to me, Karen. My sister never would have wanted any of this. She would have respected my right to choose, but... well, she might have even stood with Britannia. I don't know. It's odd to think of someone being there to approve of your decision to fight... to stand by it."

"But you have that, Zero," she said, tilting her head. "You have the Black Knights, you have the Ebon Council. We're all with you."

I shrugged slightly. "Yes, but... well, I guess it's different. You are all soldiers. When you stand with me, that is a kind of support, but it's not the same as having someone who thinks... that you're a good person for what you're trying to do." _Not that I'm a good person._

She nodded in comprehension. "You're talking about emotional support, then," she said softly. I shrugged again. _I suppose I am._ "Are you looking for emotional support, Zero?"

I froze at the question. "I... don't know if I'm looking for it, so much as wondering what it's like," I said, struggling to figure out what exactly her question implied.

"Lelouch... when we rescued those hostages from the hotel, and you got stabbed... did you ask me to help you because I was the only one there, or was it something else?"

I closed my eyes, and took a breath. "I asked you because I trust you, Karen. Because I feel like I understand you, even if we're different. The others... Ohgi is so calm in such a serious business, I can't understand that. Yoshitaka is so quiet, so smart, and seemingly not all that patriotic- I can't even figure out why he's fighting. Tamaki, don't even get me started.

"But you, Karen... I understand you. You're fighting because you love this land, because you love your brother and want to make his dream a reality. You hate being talked down to, or discriminated against. You'd rather fight to your last breath than accept charity. You've seen the worse the world has to offer- death, betrayal, tyranny, oppression- but you still have your innocence in the little things, like modesty and manners. That's why I asked you to help me- because what you are is a good person, a person that though very different from me, I respect." I smiled. "And I think, to some extent, you understand me in the same way. You know my anger, and my passion, and my zeal... and you accept it."

Karen nodded gently, a slight smile on her face. "How very Lelouch... to get all poetic and talkative when a much shorter answer would have sufficed."

I laughed gently. "And what would that answer have been?"

"This." And then she leaned forward, and kissed me. For a moment, there was just the kiss, and then she pulled away, smiling. "I'm going to go to my brother's grave. I'll see you tomorrow, Lelouch."

I nodded, a little stunned, and watched her walk off into the graveyard. _Just when I thought I really understood her... she does something to completely confuse me again._ I needed to get some sleep, as I'd been missing a lot lately... but once Narita was done with, I really needed to sit down and figure things out with Karen.

I let out a sigh, gave her one last look, and walked home.

* * *

The trip to Narita had been more irritating than I'd expected. We had enough gear to transport that we couldn't just use the mobile headquarters, which we'd taken through the old subway tunnels. We'd had to send a few trucks topside, loaded with Knightmares and guns. Fortunately, Cornelia hadn't had the foresight to blockade the area, so we got in without a problem.

I stepped out of the mobile headquarters, and stretched. It hadn't been _too_ long of a drive, but it was certainly enough to get you restless. I beckoned to Yoshitaka as he stepped out, and he came over to meet me. "What's the intelligence team's progress?" I asked him.

"We've got most of the city clear, sir, but some people aren't cooperating. They just don't want to leave," he told me. I"d sent them to evacuate the town of Narita below- things were going to get very violent, and there wasn't much we could do about that.

I sighed. We hadn't had much time to do it, because we didn't want Cornelia investigating the evacuation. We'd had to be quick and quiet, and as far as getting people to leave, that was one of the worst strategies there was. "I suppose there's nothing for it, Chief Yoshitaka. If they want to risk their lives by remaining... we don't have time to drag them out by their hair. Let's just pray that when the fireworks start, they come to their senses, and get the hell out of there."

He nodded solemnly. "Understood. I'll regroup with the team at a safe distance, and provide tactical feedback. Sir... good luck."

"You too, Yoshitaka," I told him. I turned toward the summit, and frowned. _How best to do this... there's a guard outpost up there, and since the Kyoto Group has told them that they will be attacked, they are likely on high alert. I could just present myself to the JLF... but that has little appeal. Even if they don't agree with what he did, they _are_ the same group that Colonel Kusakabe belonged to. I'm not certain they'll be too sympathetic._

I actually had Colonel Kusakabe's sword in my Gurasugo at the moment. I had been going to have him turn it over to Cornelia, but after he stabbed me with it, I decided to put it to better use. I wanted to turn it over to Kyoshiro Tohdoh... aka "Tohdoh of Miracles." An amazing pilot and tactician both, Tohdoh had earned his legendary status with an incredible upset victory over Britannia during the war- using brilliant strategy to overcome the disadvantages of inferior technology, numbers, and troop skill.

It wasn't a miracle, it wasn't divine providence. They were wrong. That was just how good Tohdoh was. And if there was anyone from the JLF who I wanted for the Black Knights, it was him and his elite Knightmare team, the Four Holy Swords. So perhaps the best move was to Geass these sentries to cooperate with me, so that I could find out if Tohdoh was even here. Since they were about to be attacked, they'd have to be idiots to have sent him away... but to make Colonel Kusakabe a leader, they'd have to be idiots as well, so perhaps idiots they were.

Ohgi stepped up beside me, staring at the outpost on the ridge. "What do we do, sir?" he asked quietly.

I considered it for a moment longer. "I'll go up and make contact. No radio contact of any kind, understood? When you're clear to proceed, I will use the usual signal. Get the gear into position, get all the Knightmares fully battle ready. I will be along shortly." I popped my knuckles, and began to walk up the slope toward the JLF guard post.

Our forces were hidden by the treeline, but it extended no further. From here on up, it was just rock and dirt. I broke into a jog, moving quickly up the slope. As I went, I kept my eyes on the outpost. No doors opened, no shouts or gunfire. They apparently hadn't noticed me. I had my helmet extended, though, and I was ready for a firefight if need be. I reached the top, stepped forward, and opened the unlocked door.

Two JLF uniformed men sat inside, in front of a Go board. The moment they saw me, they jumped to their feet, scrambling for weapons. "Z-Zero!" one shouted.

I raised a hand complacently. "Calm down. I'm just here to talk." They hesitated, but did not lower their weapons. I switched my goggles to transparent, and activated my Geass. "-[For the rest of the day, you are under my command,]-" I told them.

They froze as the Geass programmed the order into their heads, and then shouldered their assault rifles, and nodded. "-{What do you need, sir?}-"

I smiled. "Find out if Kyoshiro Tohdoh is here."

"-{He isn't, sir,}-" answered one calmly.

I frowned. _Care to elaborate? ...This is the difference between my Geass and Shirley's._ "Why?" I asked patiently.

"-{He was away when we got the news of the attack, along with the Four Holy Swords.}-"

"Where are they, and when will they be back?"

"-{They are currently on the road, headed toward headquarters. They will likely be back after the battle has started, but before it is over.}-"

I sighed. "Fine. Sit down, play Go, and listen to the radio. Here is my frequency, contact me if you hear any useful information while I am away." I wasn't sure to what extent the Geass would allow them to recognize _useful_ information, but it was worth a shot. If it didn't work, at least they would be out of the way.

I stepped outside, and signaled my troops, and then headed to the rendezvous point myself.

* * *

I stood, looking out over my troops. They had assembled in front of the ridge, and the drilling equipment was in place. I glanced toward the horizon, and then I saw it. Transports.

The Black Knights noticed it, too. "Are those... planes?" asked Kento Sugiyama, one of the former resistance members. "And so many of them..."

I smiled faintly. "Those are Britannian Knightmare transports. Between them and the forces on the ground, they have approximately one hundred Knightmares."

There was a moment of horrified silence from the men. "One _hundred_ of them?" gasped Tamaki.

"And they have us surrounded, as well," I nodded.

"What the _fuck_, man?" shouted Tamaki. "What the hell are we gonna do?" In the background, the transports slowed, and Knightmares began to hop out. "They're _everywhere_! We ain't got the kind of numbers to match that!"

"Don't we? Numbers are just numbers, Tamaki. Take a few away, and suddenly things are balanced again. I'm not worried."

"Not worried? You bring us up here with a bunch of drilling gear, and think that it's gonna make us beat Brtiannia? You're out of your _mind_! I could lead us better than-"

In an instance, my knife was out, and I began to walk slowly toward Tamaki, who froze in terror. "Could you, Tamaki?" I said softly. "If you think you could make us win in this situation, go ahead. Draw your weapon, and shoot me down. Just realize what you're getting yourself into." I stopped in front of him. "I have rescued the most wanted prisoner in all of Britannia without firing a shot. I have beaten princes and princesses at their own game, in Shinjuku and Saitama. I have raised your little resistance team up, and made you the most powerful group in Japan. Even the JLF cannot compare, as antiquated and foolish as they are." I lifted the knife, and twirled it in my hand. "Are you sure you want to challenge me, here and now? That you could do this? Because I _know_ that I can."

Tamaki swallowed. "Y-you're the boss, Zero. I... I was just a little freaked. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's an open invitation!" I continued more loudly, turning to the rest of the Black Knights. "Our intelligence team is in position, and our medical staff is back in Tokyo, waiting for our arrival with surgical tools at the ready. We have Burais, Gloucesters, the Gurasugo, the Guren, and drilling equipment. These are your instruments. Does anyone else think they can play a dirge for Cornelia with them?"

There was a moment of silence. "Then it's time to choose. Live with me, or die with me. I am Zero. I am the man who can make it all happen. Are you with me?"

There was a quiet murmur of ascent, and then it turned into a more loud agreement. I smiled. "Brothers and sisters, there is no cause for fear. This is a situation in which it is nearly impossible to win, at first glance. But I am the man that makes the impossible possible. And when the earth itself is rent asunder by our might, when the mountain crumbles under our feet, when Cornelia herself cries out at the devastation we have brought against her forces, everyone will know what has begun this day.

"It is not a rescue we are here for. It is not a battle, not some little skirmish. This is our declaration of _war_, Black Knights. Let's make it a good one." And with that, there was a full on cheer, and the Black Knights thrust their hands into the air. "Chief Kaname!" I called. "Is the equipment ready?"

He smiled. "Yes, sir!"

I climbed into my Gurasugo, and the Black Knights headed to their Knightmares. "Very good. Quebec... will you do the honors? Use drill number three."

"Understood, Zero!" The Guren stepped forward, and pressed its massive steel hand against the top of the drill. There was a humming as the Radiant Wave Emitter hummed to life, and a moment of tense silence... and then suddenly the air began to boil.

It hissed, snapped, and popped all around the red glow at the end of the Knightmare's hand, and then there was a surge of red from the machine, and the ground began to gently tremble. And then less gently.

And then the mountain just fucking exploded. Millions of tons of rock collapsed as the mountain's water table boiled and exploded, and a massive, an incomprehensibly big _wave_ of rock poured down the mountain. It was like a tsunami of dirt and stone, crashing upon the Britannian forces with a speed that had long since accelerated past "deadly." The Knightmares caught within were simply obliterated by the rushing river of rock, smashed into a million pieces, their pilots never standing a chance of escaping. The cascade of chaos poured all the way to the base of the mountain, and down into the town.

"That was somewhat more than I had anticipated," I managed, staring at the absolute devastation below. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Black Knights, we ride! To war! To _victory_!" And the Black Knights roared with me, and we began to charge down the mountain.

* * *

And next Tuesday, it all goes down. Not a lot to say about this chapter, really- except I apologize to anyone who's sad about Odysseus's death.

See ya next time!


	20. Narita 1: Big Damn Heroes

Well folks, here we are- Chapter Twenty, the Battle of Narita. I've done a decent amount of hyping it, so I hope it doesn't disappoint, that would make me feel pretty stupid . Of note is that this is the first chapter where I've had it edited- I sent Gaff Gafgarion an early copy, and asked for his critique. I didn't change too much, but he helped me smooth out some logic holes and such, and I appreciate it. If you'd be interested in doing the same sometime, let me know... but don't expect it to happen for a while. Generally, I'll only do it when it's a really important chapter, and I want to nail it just perfectly. I'm afraid I don't have enough time to write several drafts of each chapter. But if you'd like to do it next time there's a big one, let me know, and I may send you a copy =P Though I warn ya, if it becomes obvious that you're just doin' it to get the chapter and read it before everyone else, I'm takin' ya off the list -_-

It's notable that this is the first chapter with no time breaks. There are no fade-to-blacks represented by a divider line. The whole thing is straight through, one event after the other. I didn't realize that until afterward, but I think that gives you an idea of just how intense it's gonna be. I really hope I don't disappoint ya- and if I do, let me know, as long as you do it constructively. I'm not really sure that addendum is necessary- all my critics have been very polite, and I really appreciate you guys giving me your thoughts, even when I don't agree with you. A man is the product of his environment, and has proved a supportive one indeed. Oh, and by the way, I only learned recently that All Fanfic Writers Are Girls (if you don't get what I'm referring to, Google it or something), which puts me into a sort of existential uncertainty as a male =P

Reviews! Teucrian notes that Gaspar seems to be less bitter, at least in the last chapter, and asks if this is intentional character development. Yep, pretty much. I still want his anger to be his drive and a major part of who he is... but by now, it's pretty obvious that he's an angry guy. I don't want to get too Anvilicious trying to convey that. And it's important to show that though he is pissed, there's a lot more to him than that, just like any other human being. People are complicated. I suppose it's actually kind of interesting to note how Lamperouge just got more and more angry as the series went on, and so far Gaspar has been getting less angry.

WaterPixies also recognizes the recent development of Gaspar, and thinks it was much needed, and also suggests that the Circle actually do find out about him. It's an interesting idea- I think it could make for a good plotline- but the question is, what happens to the story afterward? Does Gaspar go into hiding because he's been outed as a prince? Does he somehow manage to bury all evidence and witnesses completely... which is unrealistic, and would probably be very bad writing? It's a cool idea, but I'm not sure I'll use it just because the consequences would be so dire afterward.

kyrtus asks what's going on with Shirley's dad, and also with Mao. Shirley's dad is at the same place he was in the anime- he's chillin' at the Narita Mountains, doing some surveying work. The Black Knights evacuated the city, though... so the question is, was he in town, or was he in the mountains at the time? Stay tuned to find out! ...Yeah, that seems like a lame cliffhanger tease, even to me. He died, just like in the anime, only this time it was his daughter's fault. BAM! Hadn't been planning to tell you that yet but hey, I'm the one who chose to answer the review, and it would be asinine to just dance around the answer. And Mao? In the anime, Mao showed up at episode 13. We're only up to about episode 10, timeline wise- and I will follow the general timeline for many events. I would say, expect to see Mao around Chapter 25 or so. He's coming. And it will be awesome. Heh, guess I haven't learned not to overhype things at all, have I?

Finally, LordRevanMandaloreofZutara (jeez, that's a mouthful!) offers a pretty darn comprehensive review of the whole story. Let's go through this in order. First, KarenxLelouch. Honestly, I worried I was moving a bit too fast with the kiss there... but I'm not into "will they, won't they." Relationships take time to progress, but when you spend an entire series dancing around the question, that's not entertaining, that's just annoying. It didn't bother me in CG, because they didn't have as many scenes together... but with as much time as Gaspar and Karen are spending together "on screen," it would be irritating for me to pretend that Gaspar wasn't sure yet. He's pretty darn sure that he's interested in Karen, and not going to pursue other relationships. Shirley from the anime reminded you of Gundam 00's Louise? No way, Louise was way more annoying and stupid! Totally wanted to pop her in the mouth for all her uninformed bitching...

It's been mentioned before in passing, but my Charles isn't an alternate interpretation of the Emperor from CG- he's really a completely different character. I disliked his entire motivation in the anime- kill the Gods, end lies, all that stuff... it's not for me. I could honestly not write that stuff well, because it is so against my philosophy, it seems ridiculous to me. Maybe it's an Eastern/Western thing- I am a pretty Western thinker. But anyway, if I were you? I would suspend all expectation regarding Charles, he's really not the same guy. Heck, he's got V.V. locked up in a cell right now. That's not something the anime version would do. And yeah, V.V. is still his brother.

And your idea about Lelouch's Geass Runaway is brilliant, and I think I will have to use it. Thank you.

Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

The battle had kicked into overdrive, thanks to our sudden intervention. We'd let the Britannian Army and the Japan Liberation Front duke it out for a little while, but now it was time for the Order of the Black Knights to make their move. The Britannians were confused, out of formation, and cut off from their chain of command. _I suppose losing around 60% of your forces in a handful of seconds would do that,_ I thought with a grin.

"Alpha, support Quebec on her attack!" I called into my radio. "Bravo, Charlie, take the reinforcements from the east. Gamma, cover our flank- the enemy can't track infantry, so they'll never see you coming! Use the ridge as cover- we have the higher ground! We will _triumph!_" I was grinning (evilly?) as I watched the Black Knights tear into the Britannian forces.

It was here that we saw our advantages- the Burai really was a superior frame to the Sutherland. The Sutherland was a Glasgow with minor electrical upgrades, optimized for fighting other Knightmares rather than tanks and APCs. More power efficient, better at tracking moving targets (which a really skilled pilot didn't need help with anyway) and that was about it. The Britannians used them, but the higher-ups had no illusions about the fact that they weren't what the military contractors had made them out to be. They were a marginal upgrade, and as such, only did marginally better than a Glasgow.

The Burai, on the other hand, had two major upgrades (other than the obligatory electrical work). First was the antipersonnel turret mounted on the torso. Knightmares had traditionally just used their assault rifles to take down infantry targets... but the assault rifle was massive overkill. It was like hunting rats with a chain gun. You wasted ammo, and one bullet was enough to _vaporize_ the target. Your ammo was better used on other Knightmares. The antipersonnel turret was faster firing, much lower caliber, and held a staggering quantity of ammo- you simply _did not run out_.

The second significant upgrade was the more important one, though. The arms were mounted with bracers- folding plates of extremely durable steel. When fighting with cover, only the upper torso of the Burai stuck out when the fired, and the bracers could be deployed to cover most of the upper torso. The effect meant that when in cover, a Burai was very, _very_ hard to take down with automatic fire... and they could return fire with devastating effectiveness. Of course, if they were caught in the open, the bracers covered so little that they were all but worthless. Nothing is perfect, alas.

Given that we _did_ have the higher ground, the Black Knights were using their bracers to incredible effectiveness. The Britannians also didn't have any clear commander at the moment, and that meant that they weren't working together, coordinating their attacks to offset the Burai's advantages. It meant they were getting their asses kicked, frankly.

"Zero, sir!" exclaimed Inoue over the radio. "We're getting hailed by Major General Katase Tatewaki of the Japan Liberation Front! Shall I patch him through?"

I raised an eyebrow. _You work fast, General... found our frequency, but couldn't crack the password, I'm guessing. Very well... I'm impressed, so I'll humor you._ "Please do, Inoue."

The screen flicked on, and the Major General stared at me through his camera. "So... you're Zero, then."

He had close-cut grey hair, and thick grey eyebrows over black eyes and a wrinkled face. It was not so wrinkled as to look unhealthy, but age was starting to show in the general. His eyes were sharp and intense, taking in all they gazed upon. His stance was proud, and even in the middle of a base that had to be almost collapsing around him, his uniform was crisp and clean. "Major General Tatewaki. It is an honor," I told him soberly.

He frowned. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances. I'll be blunt, Zero- without your intervention, the Japan Liberation Front would be dead right now. We owe you our lives."

I shook my head gently. "Not to rebuke your optimism, but we're not out of the woods yet. Cornelia is still out there, and her forces are still quite formidable. And I have a feeling things will only get more complicated as time passes."

The general nodded at this, and sighed. "What can we offer you, Zero? What aid can we give? We are weakened, but... we are not out of the fight yet."

I considered this for a moment. _If I were to suggest a combining of forces, a full merger... we would be unstoppable. We could liberate Japan in a few months! But... if we were to do that, to combine our organizations into one... I would be a lieutenant. I am certain of that. Second-in-command, perhaps, but not in charge. I would be following Tatewaki, and while he is a good man, I follow _no one_. And if I were to Geass him to in some way pass control to me so soon after we merged, everyone would be suspicious._

I took a breath. "For the moment, General, any word you have on Kyoshiro Tohdoh would be appreciated. Other than that, just defend yourselves. This will be over before too long, I think... one way or the other."

"I wish I had news to give you regarding Tohdoh, Zero," replied the general with a grimace. "Britannia is jamming all our long-range communications- we won't know where he is until he literally leaps onto the battlefield."

"I feared as much... stay in contact, general. I'm going back into the fray."

"Long live Japan, Zero," nodded the general, and we broke contact. "Alpha, report!" I ordered.

"Sir... she doesn't even _need_ us," answered Ohgi slowly. "You wouldn't believe this unless you saw it." I frowned, and switched my display to show the views from Alpha team's cameras. Then I gaped.

Karen was going through Britannians like a hot knife through butter. It was incredible to watch- just as the Lancelot had once outmaneuvered my forces, dodging every attack and striking each down with a single blow, now the Guren Mark II was plowing through Sutherlands like it was nobody's business. Her Radiant Wave Pulse was just _brutal_- half the time, the pilots couldn't even get out before their Knightmare, cockpit and all, was detonated in a massive explosion.

I watched a Sutherland rush her from behind, and she backflipped over it, grabbed its head in the air, fired the Radiant Pulse Wave, and then landed as the frame exploded in a torrent of thick flame. "Quebec... are you alright?" I asked softly.

Karen's voice came back excited and intense. "More than alright, sir. I've got this. Send Alpha somewhere else."

I blinked. "Alpha, assist the JLF forces at Point Three." She was absolutely right. She didn't need any help. She was _annihilating_ them. _I had thought she would be a match for the Lancelot in the Guren- that she would be able to pull a draw. I was mistaken. ...I think she could _win_ against that monster,_ I realized. _Still... the Lancelot is not a threat to take lightly. I'm just glad it apparently hasn't been given orders to-_

"Sir!" It was Inoue again. "The Lancelot is on the move, and headed your way at incredible speed!"

I swore. _I just had to think it, didn't I? Go and jinx myself like that..._ "Is he taking the channel we carved in the mountain?"

"Yes, sir!"

Well, that was something. I pulled up General Tatewaki on my radio. "General, I need your help. There is a Britannian superweapon currently ascending the rubble of the rock slide. We need to slow him down, pound him with artillery so that he can't advance. Can you help?"

A small smile spread across his face. "Slow him down? Our guns will destroy him, Zero. We will take care of it." _I think you'll find him hardier than you anticipate, general,_ I thought grimly, but I thanked him, and disconnected. _Cornelia's forces are scattered and divided... but she must have a plan of some sort. I need to find out what it is. _"India Foxtrot!"

"Yes, sir?" answered Shirley.

"I need you to find a Britannian soldier, any soldier, and find out what their communications frequency and password are. We need to find out what they're planning. Check the town, find one of their evacuation troops."

"Understood, sir! I'll find someone!" I took a breath, and switched my display back to its combat setting. Tactics were important, but for now, everything was in motion. Sitting in back and thinking wouldn't get anything done. And though we were dishing out more than we took, we didn't have Britannia's numbers. Every unit was needed. I fired up my Landspinners, and headed down the mountain, toward Bravo team.

I spun into cover next to Kento Sugiyama, Bravo's squad leader. "What's the situation?" I demanded over the roar of gunfire.

"Sir! We're pinned down by two squads of Britannian Sutherlands! We can pick one off now and then, but they're putting too much fire on us for us to advance!" he answered. "Sir... if Kar- if Quebec came, we could clean these bastards up in a-"

"Not an option, Sugiyama!" I replied, shaking my head. "If she leaves position now, everything goes to hell. It's up to us." I pulled up my tactical map. All the other squads were tied up with problems of their own- it was just us here. I gritted my teeth. _For all the strategy and tactics in the world... sometimes it just comes down to two groups of people trying to kill each other. We have higher ground, and cover. They have numbers. This isn't going to be easy._

"Listen up, Bravo!" I ordered, setting my radio to broadcast to the whole squad. "We've got this whole ridge to ourselves, and we're only using a little bit of it! So we're going to spread out along it, one by one! Disperse their fire, and then counter attack with force! There's no point in just sitting behind one chunk of cover, all of us together, when we could spread out for the angle advantage!" I pulled the heavy assault rifle off of my Gurasugo's back. "We'll move in order, and cover whoever's moving! Bravo One, move in three... two... one... _covering fire!_"

I flipped the Gurasugo's torso out from cover, and opened up with the rifle. I had expected the recoil to be stronger, but it was really quite controllable, and I sent long bursts into the Britannian formations, just as most of Bravo did at the same time. "Bravo Two! Go!"

After two minutes, we were low on ammo, but everyone was spread out. We were ready to finish the job. "Bravo, on my mark, all engage the enemy. Ready... _mark!_" We popped out, and our guns cut into the Sutherlands from all directions. The Britannians didn't know what direction to fire in, and began to panic, and fall back. Then they broke into a full retreat, and Bravo let out a ragged cheer. We had lost some units in the firefight... but we had pushed them back.

I smiled at my Black Knights. _This is what you lacked, my Knights. Experience. Professionalism. Tenacity. By the end of this battle... you will be true warriors. Of that I am certain._ I was in no small part proud of them. They had been a (let's be honest here) cowardly, unprofessional bunch of terrorists, and they were slowly but surely becoming warriors, tested and true. Almost enough to bring a tear to one's eye.

"Zero!" boomed a voice. "Zero, I know you're there! Come out, coward, and face me!" The voice was coming from a speaker, and as I scanned the area, I spotted a Britannian Sutherland standing out in the open, its rifle held at its side. The voice was female, but it definitely wasn't Cornelia.

"Who are you, little pilot, to call out the leader of the Black Knights?" I asked scornfully.

"I am Villetta Nu, Knight of Britannia! I was at Shijuku, and I was there when you framed Lord Jeremiah! Come out, unless you are afraid to fight!"

I grinned. _The pilot that Diethard got his information from... the one who wants to restore her honor. She chose a damn foolish way to do so._ "Bravo, proceed to your objective. I've got this one." I popped out from behind cover, and switched my speaker back on. "It is true, the prospect of facing an elite Britannian Pilot is quite worrying to me- I am competent, but I am no ace." I paused. "I suppose it's a good thing I'll be fighting_ you_ rather than an elite."

"You son of a bitch!" snarled the Sutherland, and she snapped up her rifle. I spun the Gurasugo behind a rock quickly, and the burst thunked harmlessly into rock. "Your men stole my Knightmare, you framed and humiliated my lord, and you ruined my career! You will _pay!_"

_No shit... she's the woman I Geassed at Shinjuku, is she? Small world. I'm going to enjoy this..._ I thought.

"Zero!" It was Inoue with Mission Control. "A squad has engaged Cornelia!"

I froze. "_What_. Whose squad? One of ours?"

"No, sir... it appears to be the JLF! The IFF signature is... not one I've seen before, sir!" she reported. She paused, tilting her head, as though listening to something. "Sir, we're being hailed by Major General Tatewaki again."

"Patch him through," I told her.

The general was wearing a big smile. "The winds of fortune blow in our favor, Zero. Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords have arrived, and they are taking the fight to the warrior princess."

_Cornelia has been engaged by Tohdoh? But he can't have had information on the Britannian positions ahead of time... could he have predicted my strategy based on the rock slide? Impressive... very impressive indeed. Perhaps he truly is all he is made out to be..._ "Excellent news... do they need backup? She has her full honor guard with her, I believe." I spun out from behind my cover, and fired a burst at the Britannian, who swore, and ducked back. _This is no duel, this is just a shootout... how disappointing,_ I thought with a sigh. It seemed for all her talk, Villetta Nu wasn't willing to meet me in melee.

He grinned. "They will not be a match for the Four Holy Swords, I assure you. Tohdoh won't need any help." He shook his head gently as I fired another burst with my Knightmare's rifle, forcing her to keep her head down.. "You weren't exaggerating about that white Knightmare, it really is a monster... we've been hammering it with shells constantly, and it's still slowly pressing forward... it's got a shield of some sort, and it's barely fending off our attacks."

I gritted my teeth. _I had hoped that by hitting it with a constant barrage, we would be able to take it down... an attack like this negates pilot skill, after all. No matter how good you are, you can't do anything about a rain of artillery other than pray that your machine can hold up until the shelling stops. And the JLF has been shelling the Lancelot for minutes now, and it's still holding up... that's a testament to the brilliance of its creator, I suppose. It's probably good that the Lancelot can handle it, actually... Lloyd would never forgive me if I broke his toy._

"If it gets loose, it's going to raise hell, General. Please, just do what you can," I told the general. I stepped the Gurasugo out from behind cover, and began to advance on the Britannian cautiously.

"We'll keep the monster under control, Zero. Good luck to you." He switched off his com, and just as his did, Villetta Nu brought her Sutherland out of cover, and swung her assault rifle up at me.

I fired another burst, and the bullets slammed into her rifle, blasting it out of her hand. I grinned, and adjusted my aim to point at her head. "Checkmate, Britannian. I'd hoped this fight would be a little more dramatic, but... well, not much can be done about that." I pulled the trigger.

_Click_. I froze, and stared. The gun wasn't firing. I was _completely_ out of ammo. _Shit!_ I thought in frustration. The Sutherland also stared for a moment, and then pulled out a knife. "Goodbye, Zero!" she shouted, and swung the knife at me.

I swung the Gurasugo's other arm up, and caught the Sutherland's arm just before the blade hit. "Sorry, girl... _you lose!_" I shouted, and I fired the Piston Crusher.

The hydraulic powered cylinder flew forward as the tensions restraining it were released, and it slammed into the Sutherland's arm with a sound like a ten car pileup. The Knightarm's arm exploded into a million pieces, showering the Gurasugo with fragments, but I wasn't done yet. I shoved the Sutherland back, gripped the assault rifle with both hands, and then fired up the chainsaw bayonet. I swung it into the Knightmare's waist with a battle cry, and the mechanical blade hummed for a moment as it chewed straight through the Frame, sending sparks showering everywhere. Then the Sutherland fell in half with a clatter and a clang.

I stared down at the destroyed Frame with a certain satisfaction, and reloaded the Gurasugo's rifle. _My first one-on-one in a Knightmare... I'm no Karen, but I think I handled myself fairly well. Though frankly, just walking away from it is enough for me._ I shook my head, and checked my tactical display. Just as the general had told me, the Four Holy Swords were making short work of Cornelia's Honor Guard. "Quebec, report!" I ordered.

"Sir! All targets eliminated! What are your orders?" asked Karen, her voice serious.

_Holy shit. I assigned her a ton of targets, just so that she wouldn't run out while I was busy... but she took them all anyway? I can't tell if it's the Guren that's so terrifying... or her when her machine isn't holding her back._ "...Excellent work. The Four Holy Swords are engaging Cornelia, and if they continue at this rate, she will be retreating shortly. Head to Point Nine to intercept!"

"Yes sir!" she answered. I allowed myself a grin. _You're on the ropes, Cornelia. Your forces are scattered and shattered, your retreat is cut off, and your personal guard is being torn to shreds. You have only a few moves left... don't disappoint me. If this is all you have, I'm not even sure it's worth the trouble of finishing you off._

"Zero, sir! India Foxtrot reporting!" declared Shirley.

I leaned back, and let my Gurasugo coast down the mountain on its landsliders, heading toward the Britannian lines. "Go ahead, India Foxtrot."

"I located and interrogated a Britannian soldier for his communications code, but it seems it's been changed. The code doesn't work." Shirley had, of course, used her Geass, so there was no chance that the man had just been lying. He had told her the truth. His code was just outdated, and there wasn't much that we could do about that. _It seems Cornelia considered the possibility of a communications leak. Not bad._

I nodded to myself. "I see. What did you do with the guard?"

There was a pause. "I disposed of him, of course, sir."

I blinked. "You killed him?" I asked, a little stunned.

"Of course, Zero. He'd seen my face, and I hadn't asked him enough questions to traumatize him." Her voice was so matter-of-fact that I couldn't help but be amazed.

Nothing she'd said was ridiculous, of course- we'd made efforts to spread the name "India Foxtrot" around by letting a few people she'd interrogated go, but only the ones she'd asked a lot of questions. The more questions she asked a person under Geass, the more it damaged their mind- the Geass wasn't just making the answers come out of their mouth, it was rewiring pathways in their brain to make them _want_ to answer. After one question, the victim just felt confused- like the answer had just slipped out. Two questions, and they felt a little odd.

By four questions, they started to get paranoid, and six or more, and they developed some long term mental trauma- one man who we'd kept an eye on for a while afterward completely lost it whenever he saw red or orange hair. They were certainly in no condition to identify their interrogator afterward, but they usually managed to utter the name "India Foxtrot" when pressed. This all only happened to victims of a half-dozen or more questions, though, so anything less than that, and we had to kill them.

None of that was news. What _was_ news was how Shirley had dealt with it. At first, she hadn't even wanted to let us kill them- enemy or not, she didn't like the killing, she didn't want to be party to it. After a while, she'd stopped having a problem with it... but I'd never, _never_ imagined that she would get to the point where she would calmly execute the prisoner herself. It was... scary, honestly, to see how her power and her job were changing her. Her title "Interrogator Fenette" had been somewhat jesting when she received it... but I wasn't sure it was inaccurate anymore.

"...Understood. Keep me posted on any developments." I sighed. _I don't know whether that's a good or a bad thing... she's better at her job now, but I've taken an innocent girl and turned her into a coldblooded professional. It doesn't feel right. She seems normal when were at school, but when she does Black Knights work, it's like she's a different person._ I paused. _...I suppose that's hypocrisy coming from me, though,_ I realized, glancing down at my Zero outfit. I, too, was a very different person between school and work. Certainly, my Geass aggravated the changes, but it didn't create them. I'd always been more angry on the inside than I let people see. _Has Shirley had a lot of anger bottled up too...? I can't think about this now. Later, I will do something about this, but right now, I need to focus._

"Zero!" It was Major General Tatewaki again, and his face was pale. "The white Knightmare slipped away from us! He's headed towards Tohdoh and Cornelia at incredible speed!"

"Dammit! Have the Four Holy Swords locked her down yet?" I asked. He shook his head grimly. "Quebec! Change course immediately! Get to Cornelia, do it fast! I'm close, I'll head there too!"

"Yes sir!" I accelerated to full throttle, and narrowed my eyes. _That damn Lancelot..._ I turned my gaze to the tactical display. The Lancelot had burst onto the scene, and was taking on two of the Swords at the same time. One of the Swords was already down- likely blasted by Lancelot as he made his entrance. Cornelia's one remaining Knight- likely Lord Guilford- was handling a third, and Cornelia herself was dealing with Tohdoh.

As skilled as they were, nothing short of the Guren could keep up with the Lancelot. If it had been all four of them, it would have been different, but with just two of them, the Lancelot was slowly but surely overwhelming them. "Can't this damn thing go any faster?" I snarled.

I heard the sound of landspinners, and then Karen pulled up alongside me in the Guren. "I hope we make it, sir..." she said quietly. I glanced at my map- the Sword that Guilford had been fighting was down, and now both he and Cornelia were taking on Tohdoh. _It's going to be close..._

We crested a hill, and caught sight of them. The Lancelot had disabled another of the Swords, and was now dealing with the last one. Tohdoh's custom Knightmare was crippled, kneeling on the ground, and Guilford and Cornelia were standing in front of him like executioners. They pulled back their lances slowly, readying for the thrust. Readying to finish him off.

As one, Karen and I raised our weapons- I my rifle, and Karen her wrist machine gun- and opened up in twin bursts of automatic fire. The bullets tore through the air, racing toward the Britannian Frames. At the same time, my bullets knocked Guilford's lance from his hand, while Karen's shredded Cornelia's lance into scraps of metal.

Everyone froze, and there was a moment of stunned silence- surprise at our sudden entrance, and amazement that the shots had actually found their mark with such accuracy and perfect timing. And then I took a breath, and flicked on my Knightmare's speakers.

"Well now!" I declared, a lunatic's grin spreading wide across my face, "looks like we showed up just in the nick of time! What does that make us?" I swung the Gurasugo's rifle up, holding it casually in one hand.

"_Big damn heroes_, sir!" answered Karen triumphantly.

"Ain't we just?" I nodded, still grinning.

In that instant of distraction, Tohdoh pushed his frame to its feet, seized his chainsaw sword, and with one slash, cut off the head of Guilford's frame. "Guilford!" cried Cornelia, and she smashed Tohdoh to the ground.

I fired a burst at her, and missed, but it got her attention, which was the point. _Can't have you killing that man after I worked so hard to keep him safe, Cornelia._ She charged at me, and I barely dodged to the side, grabbed at her with the Piston Crusher, and missed. "Karen! Get the Lancelot!" I ordered, but she had already dashed forward, her Radiant Wave Pulse held before her like the Hand of God. The Lancelot slashed the last Sword down, and spun around with its blade ready... which promptly got hit by the Radiant Wave Pulse. There was a moment of resistance as the sword tried maintain form, and then it exploded, throwing the Lancelot back.

Cornelia came about with the lance, and I met it with my chainsaw bayonet. We pressed our weapons against each other for a moment, drawing a shower of sparks, and then Cornelia snapped her lance to one side, and the rifle flew from my hands. _Shit!_ I leapt back, and Cornelia fired a Slash Harken after me. I caught the metal anchor with my Piston Crusher, and fired, smashing it to pieces. _I don't know how long I can keep this up... my Piston Crusher is the only weapon I have left, and Cornelia is a better pilot than me._

Off to the side, the Guren and the Lancelot were engaged in an epic confrontation. As I watched, the Lancelot drew its energy rifle, and snapped a shot at Karen. It was fast- too fast too dodge. So Karen didn't bother. She fired the Radiant Wave Pulse again, and the bolt of energy just _stopped_ from the force of the Guren's Pulse. Then the two went at it at melee again, kicking and punching, ducking and flipping. They were either evenly matched, or Karen had a slight advantage... but either way, this wouldn't be ending any time soon.

Suddenly, the ground beneath the Guren crumbled, caving in. _Dammit! The mountain's still unstable from the rock slide we created!_ I realized. Karen swung the Guren's clawed hand up as it fell, grabbing the ground, and managing to secure a foothold... but now it was dangling helplessly, and the Lancelot was free to finish it off. I tried to maneuver the Gurasugo to help her, but Cornelia cut me off. _Dammit! We were _winning_! It can't end like this, screwed over by some random bad luck! We need to _win_!_

Then my screen suddenly cut to the smiling face of Lloyd Asplund. "Yes yes, everyone stop now!" he declared. I tried to move my Knightmare, but it didn't react... and I realized with astonishment that Cornelia's and the Lancelot had stopped as well. "Hrm... looks like I can't hack that red Knightmare, but it's not in a position to do much anyway, so that's fine."

I blinked. "Lloyd? What are you doing?"

He smiled at me. "Zero! I've hacked your Gurasugo, as well as the Lancelot and Cornelia's Gloucester. I wanted to talk, but you were all fighting, so I thought I'd make you stop." He paused. "Well, okay. That was a lie, right there. I could have done this any time I wanted, but I thought it would be fun to wait until the very last second," he admitted. Then he waggled his finger. "You should really have changed your OS after sending me all that information on the Gurasugo, you know. Just a password change would have been enough to keep me from hacking you."

I gave him a weary smile. "I trusted you," I lied. Well, it wasn't actually a lie- I _did_ trust him in a twisted sort of way- but mostly I'd just forgotten. Tamaki would have my head over the hypocrisy of that one. _I can't believe he was able to remotely lock down all three of our Frames... the Lancelot, sure, and my Gurasugo because of my carelessness... but to hack Cornelia's, he must have been planning this for a while now..._ "What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well, I suppose it's not so much talk as announce. I've made my decision. I'm going to work for you for as long as things stay interesting," he told me matter-of-factly. He brightened suddenly. "Oh, and I got a present for my new employer, too! Watch this!" he announced.

And then the Lancelot's arms and legs just _fell off_, ejecting from the torso with hissing sounds. I gaped as the now limbless white Knightmare, the frame that had ruined my plans and destroyed my men, simply fell to the ground with a _bang_. Most Knightmares had the ability to instantly detach a damaged limb, but I'd never seen it used _against_ the pilot before. Lloyd began to giggle wildly. "Pretty fun, isn't it? Your frame and the princess's, I can only barely control, but the Lancelot I _built_! I know every trick!" He smiled again. In the background, Karen slowly pulled the Guren out of the hole in the ground.

"What about your assistant, Cecile Croomy?" I asked.

The smile faded. "Ahhh, I couldn't convince her, and she couldn't convince me, so it looks like we'll be going our separate ways." He tried to sound lighthearted about it, but you could tell he was disappointed. "She'll probably take over the Lancelot project with me gone, so that means this little hacking is a one-time deal! She's smart, she'll fix that loophole soon." He paused. "Well, I'm going to go meet up with your intelligence team! Have fun with your battle! Let me unlock your frame." Then he disconnected.

The moment I could move my frame again, I grabbed the still helpless Gloucester by the head, and smashed it with a blast from the Piston Crusher. Cornelia's frame fell to the ground, broken and battered, and I stood over it, smiling grimly. "It's been fun, Cornelia... but I win."

"Zero! Most of the Britannia forces are retreating to the base of the mountain, but there is a team headed your way!" reported Inoue.

Damn. I would have to cut the festivities short. "Inoue, have all forces pull back up the mountain!" I switched to my speaker. "Kyoshiro Tohdoh! Can you and your men move?"

"Zero..." breathed the man, pushing his custom Burai to its feet. "We're in no condition to fight, but our Knightmares will run. We're pulling back to base."

"There's not much time. I would like to request resupply and repairs for my men at your base, if that is agreeable."

"...You saved our lives, and won this battle. Of course you are welcome in our home, Zero," answered Tohdoh solemnly.

"Thank you," I told him, my voice resonating with gratitude. "Quebec! Grab Cornelia's cockpit, and take her with us! We're pulling back!" I ordered.

"But, sir... the Lancelot! It's right here, we could-" began Karen.

I hesitated. "It... it is right here, but we can't win like this, Quebec." I closed my eyes. "As much of a pain in my ass as this pilot has been... I respect him too much to just crush him while he can't move. He will be back... and when next we meet, you will _annihilate_ him, and you will do it in a fair fight. He deserves that much. ...Now let's get out of here." _Cornelia got sucker-punched too... but it was never for her piloting skills that I respected her. It was for her tactics, and on that front I beat her fair and square. So I have no qualms about claiming my prize._ The Guren grabbed Cornelia's Gloucester, and ripped out the cockpit, and we took off up the slope alongside Kyoshiro Tohdo and the Four Holy Swords.

_Won this battle, Tohdoh? If only. I'm afraid I've only won the first round,_ I thought grimly.

* * *

So... was it all you hoped? Probably not. I'm sorry if I let ya down. But! It's not over yet. This is just the first round, as Gaspar said. The Battle of Narita continues next chapter... and perhaps the chapter after that as well, we'll see.

Lloyd is with the Black Knights, Shirley is becoming more and more scary, and Cornelia has been captured. Britannia isn't going to flee the field- they can't just leave Cornelia behind, they'd be disgraced. They're regrouping, calling in reinforcements, and then the fight will begin anew. And maybe another player will step onto the field... the Circle has been awfully quiet about all of this.

Alright, folks, that's it for now! Review, question, comment, and all that jazz! We'll be back with part two on Thursday!


	21. Narita 2: Necessary Sacrifice

Thursday update... Narita part two! And yeah, it would seem that there will definitely be a part three. Turns out there was a lot of stuff I could do in between the fighting. This is a slower-paced chapter, but that just means that there aren't a lot of explosions. There's plenty of interesting stuff that happens. Good character interaction, I think.

Reviews! fool-kitty asks what's going to happen to Shirley when Mao shows up. Kitty... I would really love to see Mao try what he tried in the anime. She would kick his _ass_ . Gaff Gafgarion asks what exactly Gaspar is going to do with Cornelia... well, he's got some options. Technically, she's a prisoner of war. He could Geass her, he could use her as a bartering chip... but he's not going to. No, he's got a very specific plan that you'll learn about next chapter...

Teucrian requests less fourth wall breaking... yeah, okay. That's fair. The "big damn heroes" moment was actually IC- Gaspar was feeling an adrenaline rush at having actually pulled off a hard shot, at having arrived in time, at having, basically, _won_. So he actually did have an in character reason to get arrogant there. And really, can you blame me? I mean, you can, of course, but... it's my favorite line from one of my favorite shows of all time. It's just so badass. And yeah, that's the only time I've really broken the fourth wall, and I don't plan to do it again. Sorry if it ruined the moment for you, but I enjoyed it, and I think many of the other readers did as well.

nanoman79 thought that Gaspar should have seen who was piloting the Lancelot... yeah, I'm just not ready for that reveal yet, frankly. That's an ace to hold up the sleeves. I really don't want to have to kill Suzaku, if I can avoid it. I've got some plans for him that will make even the most devout Suzaku-hater think twice... but still stay true to his personality. Tpolich comments that it was kind of ridiculous that the JLF and the Black Knights never talked in the anime. I absolutely agree. I think the writers just didn't know what they would do, frankly, so they just ignored that possibility. I don't wish to make the same mistake.

SrgntDrew notes that the chapter lengths are just right, and wishes that the story was in third person. On the chapter lengths, that's actually something I make an effort at- not counting author notes, they're all 4k-6.5k in length. I used to think (before I started this fic) that longer was always better... but then I started reading Shinji and Warhammer 40k, and some of those chapters are just too long. You can't read them in one sitting, and when you come back to them, you've lost your place. It's just too much. So I try to keep them a pretty reasonable size- enough for stuff to happen, but still be readable in one sitting. And about third person... honestly, I think third person is a kind of lazy perspective. You can show thoughts, but you can also switch characters, you can basically show or not show anything you want. It's not _bad_, but it seems, frankly, too easy to me. First person is so intimate, I really think it works very well for stories like this.

However, I am going to be publishing a new third-person story soon... one I'm pretty happy with so far, unlike A House Divided.

light456 notes that it would be great if there was more Knightmare hacking. Sorry dude... there won't be. Knightmares would have some very high-quality security systems. Lloyd knew the Lancelot and Gurasugo's passwords, and the back doors in the OS, and he invested the time in learning Cornelia's so that he could pull this off. It _could_ theoretically happen again in this story, but it certainly won't become a tactic they use. It's just not feasible. Pectus Noctem is astonished at my speed (thank you!), and asks if s/he's the only one who thinks it was a bad idea for C.C. to leave. She will be back soon... but really, she didn't have a choice. It was that, or the Geass Hunters found and killed Gaspar, which is definitely worse than her having to do a little traveling to shake them off.

Finally, Melamori asks if Guilford is alive, and notes that Cecile is a pretty capable scientist in her own right. Guilford wouldn't die that easily, don't worry =P I imagine he'll be leading the charge to get his princess back, no matter how much he's injured. And with Cecile... that was actually a big part of my motivation for the move. Cecile was always treated like just an assistant, just an Igor to Lloyd's Frankenstein, but she was actually a really pretty brilliant woman. I think it's time she have her time in the spotlight, as the new lead of Camelot. She'll have a hard time at first... but don't think that just because Britannia doesn't have Lloyd anymore that they can't possibly keep up in the tech race.

Enjoy part two of three, folks!

* * *

The sun was beginning to sink toward the horizon over the Narita Mountains, casting a beautiful crimson light over the battle-ravaged slopes. A few hours ago, they had been covered by the forces of two armies- the Britannian Army and the Japan Liberation Front. The JLF had been on the verge of annihilation, cornered by the Britannians, outnumbered and outgunned, when my Black Knights stepped in, and dropped half a mountain on the Britannians.

To be specific, we detonated the mountain's water table, triggering a massive rock slide. The tide of stone devastated Princess Cornelia's forces, and then we moved in, and drove them into a retreat... and captured Cornelia. But Britannia hadn't withdrawn from the area. I stared into the sky, watching as another transport dropped in more Knightmare reinforcements. The Britannians were building their forces back up... getting ready to reclaim their stolen princess.

They weren't the only ones getting ready. The Black Knights had rounded up their prisoners, repaired and resupplied their Knightmares (as best as they could- some repairs simply couldn't be done in this little time, of course), and were enjoying their brief break from fighting... though everyone was tense. They knew that Britannia wasn't done. You don't just take a member of the Imperial Family prisoner and then walk away.

I leaned against the railing of a balcony overlooking the mountain with my extendable helmet retracted, and took a deep breath, tasting the mountain air. The balcony was the only one of its sort in the JLF base, which was primarily underground. However, as anyone who's lived underground can tell you, sometimes you just need fresh air, so there was this one balcony, poking out of the mountain. The view was simply beautiful.

"Disconcerting, isn't it? Seeing such beauty scarred by our battle," asked a voice from behind. I turned slowly to face Kyoshiro Tohdoh as he stepped out onto the balcony. "Zero... it is an honor to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Tohdoh," I nodded, my tone respectful. "I've heard many stories of your skill and brilliance."

"Not as many, I think, as I have heard of you. You are a man with many names, Zero. Beyond your chosen moniker, everyone calls you something. Your men call you 'Zulu,' though I suspect that is merely a reference to the phonetic alphabet. The media call you 'the Prince of Elevens.' The Britannians call you 'the Black King.' Much of the JLF calls you 'Kamen,' meaning 'Mask.'" He leaned against the railing, looking out at the horizon. "Princess Cornelia has called you 'that son of a bitch' several times now," he noted with the briefest of smiles, and then his face turned serious again. "But the Japanese... they call you 'Kibou.'"

I paused for a moment, letting this sink in. "'Hope,'" I translated quietly.

Tohdoh nodded solemnly. "You are their hope, Zero. We have been fighting Britannia for seven years now, and in less than a month, you have done what we could not- make the Japanese believe that you could actually win." He lowered his gaze, looking troubled. "You do not have our resources, or our experience... but you have pulled off some incredible victories. And now you have rescued us... for the moment, at least. I'll ask you plainly, Zero- what are your intentions?"

I stared into Tohdoh's eyes through my goggles. "I will settle for nothing less than the complete defeat of Britannia. I will drive them from this land, wipe every trace of their presence from it... set up a government for the new, free Japan, and then move on to take the fight to Britannia's homeland."

Tohdoh stared back at me. "You do not wish to have a place in the running of this country? I find that hard to believe, if you will excuse my bluntness."

"I am not a peacetime leader, Tohdoh. I am a fighter, I am a soldier, I am an avenger. When Japan is free, I will leave it behind, and seek the Emperor's head myself. Any that would follow me there would be welcome, but I will force no man to carry out my vengeance for me."

"And you would then leave Japan alone? You would restore its glory, and then abandon it? Even if your skills would not be of use to us in a time of peace, you are a _symbol_, Zero. The people have put their faith in you."

"And the thing about symbols is, they are fluid," I answered simply. "If the day comes that we control Japan again, it will not be Zero that marches on Britannia. It will be the man that wears the mask. The mantle of Zero, the outfit and onus, will pass to another. Someone who can be what Japan needs."

Tohdoh nodded gently. "I respect that... it is a thing you feel you must do, but you are wise enough not to jeopardize what you have achieved already to do it."

There was a moment of silence, and then I leaned over, and picked up the katana I had set against the railing. "I had hoped to encounter you, Tohdoh- I wanted to deliver this to you personally."

He stared at the katana for a moment, and then his eyes widened slightly as recognition set in. "Colonel Kusakabe's sword..." he whispered.

"This blade has tasted my blood once, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. The colonel stabbed me, right here," I told him, tapping my side gently. "Colonel Kusakabe was not an evil man... but he was short-sighted. He didn't care what casualties there were, or who died because of his actions, as long as he got to go out with a bang. That's all he wanted- a good death. He told me as much, when we spoke." I drew the sword slowly, and lifted the blade into the air. "A sword does not judge, Tohdoh. It cuts down all without prejudice or hatred." I twirled the blade in a whirl of steel, and sheathed it again. "Your Four Holy Swords do not judge, do not hate. They follow you with a devotion that is nothing short of love. May you always be worthy of that loyalty." I held out the sword with both hands.

He took it slowly, staring at it as he drew back. "...He was one of us. We knew he was wrong, but still... seeing you capture him like that, it made us furious." He looked up at me. "I have come to accept it, and both I and my Swords are in your debt. But I warn you, some of the JLF will not be so forgiving." He bowed. "Good fortune, Zero." Then he left.

I paused, glanced one last time at the sun as it began to sink below the horizon, and then quickly moved inside, extending my helmet once more. _Better get ready for round two..._

* * *

At first, I was having trouble finding Lloyd, but when I stopped to think about where he might be, it took me no time at all. "Lloyd," I called out as I approached.

He gave me a quick wave without looking up from his computer. "One second, Zero," he called, typing quickly with one hand. It was interesting to watch- apparently he was accustomed to typing while using the mouse to do other things. He must have a custom OS to do that. Interesting. I peered over his shoulder, and nodded. _As I thought... he's working on the Guren._

He sighed, slumping over. "Why is it that Rakshata has such brilliant designs, and yet she never finishes them?" he asked, staring at the screen.

I frowned. "Rakshata? The Indian weapons researcher? Did she design the Guren?"

"It's got her fingerprints all over it," nodded Lloyd. "Especially the Radiant Wave Emitter- that's her baby. An amazing device... even staring at the blueprints, I still don't think I could replicate it. The way it... well, anyway, she definitely had a major part in it, though she of course had to be working with other designers."

"Of course. ...What about the Guren is incomplete, exactly? Is there faulty wiring, or something?"

Lloyd looked at me like I was an idiot, and I felt a brief flush of irritation. "Rakshata would never have faulty wiring," he said matter-of-factly. Then he turned back to the Guren. "Honestly, though, that would be preferable- it would be very easy to fix. No, I'm talking about its equipment. It's got excellent response time, great limb strength and Landspinners, it's got a cleverly set up wrist gun- those are tricky to get a good ammo supply on, but she's handled that problem rather cleverly.

"She's got that beast, her Radiant Wave Emitter, making it a monster in close combat... but the frame is so narrow focused! What if you had to take on a bunch of ranged enemies? You'd have no way to defend yourself, other than just speed, and you'd have little way of fighting back either. It's a close combat frame exclusively."

"And yet it still did a real number on the Lancelot," I answered with a grin, and he laughed. "Close combat is Karen's style, Lloyd. She's not a sniper, or a gunner. She's a bruiser. She gets in close, and makes your life suck."

"'Makes your life suck.' How eloquent," he teased. "I dunno, it's just sad to me. It did match the Lancelot... so imagine what it could do if it was actually properly equipped! We could give it a shield, maybe a Master Vibration Blade that deployed from the wrist, and a VARIS rifle-"

"Lloyd," I interrupted, "it's not that I don't agree. You could really push this thing to the limit. You could make it powerful enough to annihilate the Lancelot in Karen's hands. But you really don't have time right now. We've got maybe two hours until Britannia attacks again. Can you do anything new in that time? Doesn't have to be permanent... just something to give her the edge she needs."

He tilted his head, thinking about this. "An interesting challenge... I think I could pull something together if you can get me a tech crew."

"And that's why you came to me, right? For the challenge of it."

He grinned. "Pretty much. That, and it's always nice to work with another crazy. Schneizel was odd, but he was way too reasonable. Too calm."

I froze. "You worked for Schneizel?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, sure. Camelot was his research team. He stopped by now and then, and was irritatingly polite. That seems to be his thing, really," he quipped. "Oh, and by the way... did you mean to say 'Karen' instead of 'Quebec' back there?"

"What?" I asked, shook loose from my thoughts. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Nah, it's nothing," he smiled.

"Okay," I shrugged. "_Tamaki! Get your ass over here!_" I shouted. "That's the official Tamaki Call, if you ever want him."

"What's a Tamaki?" asked Lloyd curiously.

"He's an incompetent ignorant fool who is halfway competent at mechanics. You have my full permission to use and break him as you see fit."

Lloyd giggled. "_Excellent._"

Tamaki ran in, and dug in his heels, sliding to a stop. "I'm here, Zero!" he announced.

"Lloyd, this is Shinchirou Tamaki. Tamaki, this is Earl Lloyd Asplund, your new boss," I told him.

Tamaki blinked, processing this. "But I thought I was my own boss! I mean, uh, other than you, Zero."

_...Are you kidding? I would _never_ make you your own boss._ "No. You were working for Chief Tohsaka. Now you're working for Chief Asplund." I spoke clearly and concisely, as one would speak to an idiot. Interesting coincidence, that.

"He's a _chief_?" asked Tamaki incredulously. "He just got here! I'm not a chief! I'm, like... senior mechanic! And I've been here from the very start! What have I done that could possibly-"

"Do you _really_ want to get me started on how many ways you've screwed up, Tamaki?" I asked sharply, and he flinched, and then shook his head slowly. "Good. Lloyd... he's all yours. Just get to the conference room fifteen minutes, we're having a meeting."

"Yes, sir!" declared Tamaki.

I narrowed my eyes. "A meeting of the _Ebon Council_, Tamaki. You are not invited." Tamaki's shoulders slumped, and I turned away. _How quickly he forgets his many mistakes..._ I thought, and sighed. _I'm running out of patience with him. If he screws something else important up... I may have to Geass some sense into him._

There was still a while until the meeting started, so I decided to explore the base a bit. It was really quite impressive- they had hollowed out an immense section of the mountain to build the base, and it could probably withstand a full-force bombing. I suppose it had already withstood the mountain's water table exploding, which was no small feat. Frankly, I doubted that the JLF could have done all of this themselves- it must have been a military base during the war, and they simply expanded it.

It was when I was walking through the cafeteria that I saw something that caught my eye. In the middle of the room, sitting next to each other at a table, were Karen and Shirley, eating and talking. And within fifteen foot radius of them, there was _no one_. The JLF soldiers had moved away from the tables directly behind, in front, and to the side of them, and were all watching as they ate, to a man. I noticed Ohgi leaning against a wall, seemingly observing this phenomenon as well.

"Oh, Zero..." he said quietly so as not to draw attention. "It's bizarre, isn't it? Do you think they did something weird, or maybe offended them? I can't figure out why the JLF is keeping their distance like this."

I snorted a laugh. "Ohgi... think about it. They're two of the Order's greatest assets- Quebec, the unstoppable ace who takes on entire squads of Sutherlands by herself, and India Foxtrot, the interrogator who gets answers out of _anyone_. And on top of that, they're... frankly, rather beautiful young women." I shook my head with a grin. "They're _intimidated_, Ohgi. Karen and Shirley scare the hell out of them."

Ohgi blinked, and then began to laugh silently. "T-they're scared of _Karen_? I mean, Shirley can get intense when she's working, but... _Karen_?"

"I'm just impressed that they're so caught up in being intimidated that they haven't even noticed me. Perhaps I'd better leave before they do." Also, I needed to get to the conference room a minute or two early... I needed to have a talk before it started.

Ohgi nodded. "See you at the meeting in five."

I headed to the conference room, and Chief Yoshitaka was already there, with Diethard in tow. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," I said politely as I stepped inside.

"Not at all, sir," answered Yoshitaka, rising to his feet. "I checked the room twice over- no cameras, no hidden microphones. We'll have our privacy." I nodded my appreciation. _Glad to see the JLF isn't as conniving as I am._ "You wanted to speak with Diethard and I?"

"Yes. You can probably guess why, of course... Diethard, have you been told about the Ebon Council?" I asked him.

Diethard nodded. "Yes. It was one of the first things I looked into, in fact." _Gathering intelligence on his own organization... practical._ "There is to be a meeting of it here shortly, correct?"

"Yes. And I wanted to invite you to join, as my Chief of Media and Diplomacy," I said frankly. "You won't be able to assume command just yet, as we're still in the middle of a combat situation- Britannia will be upon us shortly. But afterward, we will set you up with a staff, and everything you'll need for your job. You will oversee all contact with the media- any interviews, press releases, or other, whatever that may be. You will also take care of any meetings with individuals from other organizations, and will handle most of the recruiting. Of course, you will be able to staff these tasks out as needed."

Diethard's eyes were wide, and he was grinning. "Oh, thank you, Zero! You won't regret giving me this opportunity..." he declared.

"I don't expect I will. I'll introduce you and our other new Chief at the meeting, and-" I began, but just then, the door swung open, and Ohgi walked in, followed closely by Karen and Shirley. Then came Tohsaka, and finally Lloyd, who was looking at everyone with curiosity. _He's probably the only one who doesn't know who the other Chiefs are... because he just never bothered to learn._

Everyone sat down, and I lowered my helmet, but left the goggles on. While the Ebon Council were the only ones I trusted with the secret of my identity, I hadn't told Lloyd or Diethard yet, as they were such recent additions, and I didn't want to waste time with that now. There was work to be done. "Okay, let's get started. First order of business... I want to welcome our two newest members. Diethard Ried is our new Chief of Media and Diplomacy, who will be dealing with all public appearances, meetings with other organizations, and much of the recruiting."

Diethard nodded gravely. "It is an honor, Zero," he said solemnly. He was suppressing his excitement pretty well, but I could tell it was there.

"Earl Lloyd Asplund is our new Chief of Science. He'll be in charge of the mechanics, as well as development of new weapons and systems." Lloyd smiled, and waved. "Obviously, the organization of their departments will have to wait until we're out of a combat situation. Chief Asplund-"

"I really prefer Lloyd," answered Lloyd frankly. "'Earl' is annoying, and I never was a big fan of 'Asplund' either."

I shrugged. "Fair enough. Lloyd, what is the status of our Knightmares?"

"Hmm... well, we lost 14% in the fighting- which is pretty impressive, by the way- so we have 86% of our Knightmares here. A further 16% is too damaged to be of any use in the fighting, so we have 70% repaired, resupplied, and ready to fight," explained Lloyd casually. "The Guren Mk-II is also up to full capacity, and I should have minor upgrades done by the time the fighting starts."

"Minor upgrades?" asked Karen cautiously. "What are you doing to my Guren?"

"The Guren doesn't belong to you, Quebec, it's quite the opposite," chuckled Lloyd. "But that's neither here nor there, I suppose. I'm outfitting the Guren with a basic shield on the left arm, a pair of missile pods, and a chainsword. They'll take a little getting used to, but this is just a temporary thing." He grinned. "I have muuuch bigger plans for that little beauty."

Karen looked a little alarmed by this, but I could talk with her later. "Good. Britannia will probably attack in... well, I would guess half an hour. The sun will have finished setting at that point, and the conditions will be perfect for a night raid." I frowned. "I still need to talk with the Major General... but that shouldn't take too long. Ohgi, I need you to issue gas masks to the infantry."

Ohgi blinked in surprise. "...Gas masks, sir?"

"The Britannians have to get inside the base, and get Cornelia out alive. They're go for a nonlethal solution until she is secured. Gas is the likeliest move," I explained.

"But sir... gas weapons are banned by international treaty!" he declared.

I sighed. "And somehow I don't think that will stop Britannia. Just take care of it." I glanced at Tohsaka. "Doctor Tohsaka, how is your medical team doing?"

"Better than I'd expected, but not as well as I'd hoped," admitted Raleigh. "Most of the Knightmare pilots that were injured were fairly minor, and they'll be able to get back into the fight... but the infantry took some serious damage. Broken bones, bullet wounds, shrapnel."

I nodded quietly. "I see. How many have you lost?"

Tohsaka met my eyes. "I know you never practiced medicine, Zero, so I'll excuse the mistake, but you don't talk about it until it's done."

I paused, confused. "...What exactly does that mean?"

"It's not hard, Zero," smiled Lloyd. "Doctors and surgeons are just superstitious. When they're doing well, they don't want to say anything about it, because they think they'll jinx it or something."

"There is a thing," began Tohsaka hotly, "called 'tempting fate,' Lloyd, and I would thank you not to make any comments about-"

"_Enough_," I ordered, and they both backed down. "Fate exists, and it has a sick sense of humor, Lloyd. It's fine if she doesn't make a full report, I understand the situation." I sighed. "Minami, what is the status of the JLF and Britannian forces?"

Yoshitaka opened up a folder, and pulled out a handful of identical papers, passing them around. "This is a brief report on the statuses of the forces involved. If you'll turn your attention to paragraph 3..."

* * *

We finished the meeting, and the chiefs began to go their separate ways. "Diethard, Lloyd, please stay behind," I told them. Diethard had just stood up, and he blinked, and sat back down. Lloyd shrugged, and leaned against a wall.

Once the others were gone, I spoke. "Part of being a member of the Ebon Council is that you are trusted with a secret. Obviously, I refer to my real identity. It is for my councilors to know, and no one else. If you do not wish to keep this secret, if you cannot swear to me without hesitation that you will keep silent about it, then say so now."

Diethard's eyes sparkled. "Zero's true identity... of course I will not breath a word of it. This I swear!"

Lloyd shrugged. "Eh, sure. I won't talk."

I smiled. "Excellent. Then let me just make it formal... repeat after me. I, Zero..."

"I, Diethard Reid..." "I, Lloyd..."

"Do hereby join this Ebon Council of the Order of the Black Knights," I stated, and they repeated. "And hereby swear," I continued, and then pulled off my goggles, activating my Geass and staring them each in the eyes, "-[that I will not speak of Zero's identity to anyone other than another member of the Ebon Council...]-" They froze as their eyes glowed red and the Geass wrote their orders into their brain.

"Welcome to the Ebon Council," I told them, staring at them with my unveiled face.

Diethard sucked in a breath. "A pureblooded Britannian..." he said reverently. Lloyd merely raised an eyebrow. I hadn't expected him to be overly shocked.

"I go by the name Lelouch Gaspar, but my birth name was Lelouch vi Britannia," I told them.

_That_ got a reaction out of Lloyd. A smile slowly spread across his face, and then he began to giggle. "From one brother to the next! No wonder you were interested when you heard I was working for Schneizel!" He shook his head. "Very interesting... but I've got to finish up on the Guren, and I don't have much time. We can talk later, if you want." Then he left.

Diethard was still staring, his face pale. "_You_ are Lelouch vi Britannia, the Black Prince?" I nodded gently. "They said... that you died in the bombing. That there was an accident..."

"There was no accident, Diethard. Those bombs were meant for me. They did not find me. I survived, I changed my name. I waited. I prepared."

"Then... this isn't just about Japan," he realized. "You're not just about freeing Japan, you want _revenge_. You want to burn the whole Imperial Family!" He trembled with excitement. "I knew, I _knew_ that you wouldn't stop after just Japan. I knew that you were bigger than that. Oh, this is amazing..." He stopped, and gathered his wits. "It is an honor to serve, Your Highness," he stated with a bow.

"I'm not royalty anymore, Diethard. I'm just a man with a plan," I sighed. "Go on back to your work, we can talk later." He nodded, and stepped out of the room. I pulled my goggles back on, and extended my helmet. I stood, and just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Zero? It's General Tatewaki," announced a voice.

"Ah... good timing, sir. Come in!" I declared. The door swung open, and the silver-haired man stepped in, his face somber. "I was wondering when we would get a chance to talk."

"You certainly keep yourself busy," he mused, sinking into a chair. "Meetings, reorganization... even upgrading your Guren in all of this mess. Your staff is quite the remarkable bunch."

"I must express my appreciation for your generosity, General. Without you and your men's aid, we'd just be standing out there on the mountainside, waiting grimly for round two," I told him.

He stared at me intently. "You saved our lives, Zero. You saved the Japanese dream of independence. This is the least we could do to repay that service. I expect we will do much more in the future."

I sighed. "I'm glad we could meet somewhere without cameras or microphones... it leaves me free to do this," I said, and then I retracted my helmet, and pulled off my goggles.

General Tatewaki froze. "I... I had suspicions, but..." he began, his eyes wide, "I never thought... you're a pureblooded Britannian, aren't you? A noble. The skin and the hair suggest it, of course, but the eyes... there is no mistaking those eyes."

I nodded. "I am."

He was silent for a moment. "Do your men know?"

"They see me without my mask frequently, so they certainly know I'm not Japanese, but only my senior aides- my Ebon Council- know my identity and face," I told him.

He nodded. "That is for the best. ...I recognize you, you know."

I blinked, stunned. "You do?"

"We met... briefly, at a dinner party at the Prime Minister's house. Seven years ago, when you were staying there. You were not the first member of the Imperial Family I had met, and I remember... I remember thinking about how different you were." He frowned. "Your brothers and sisters... so ignorant, so arrogant. They cannot _comprehend_ what is it like to _not_ be royalty. But even at that age... you understood loss, you understood powerlessness." He took a breath. "What happened to your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia?"

I lowered my gaze. "She died," I answered simply. "General... what is your plan moving forward? If we combined our forces, Britannia could not hope to stop us. They have so many Areas to worry about... they would have no choice but to abandon this one, or face the loss of all of them. They couldn't win against us."

General Tatewaki took a deep breath. "And no doubt you would want me to follow you, rather than the reverse?" he asked.

I sighed. "Is there any other way this can work?"

There was a long moment of silence. "I am not a follower, Lelouch... Zero, and neither are you. Neither of us could follow the other. You are a good man... but your heart is too full of hate for me to obey your orders. And I... I am too old for you to obey mine, as well as not as smart as you." He shook his head. "We would destroy ourselves, Zero. Our union would be almighty for a while, and then it would cave in on itself, unable to take the strain of our two personalities. It could not work."

I shook my head gently. "You're right, of course. I had hoped this could be avoided, but it seems it can't." I closed my eyes, and then I opened them again, staring straight into the general's with my Geass glowing brightly. "-[Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, and you will heed his orders. You will wait until the fighting has begun again, wait until Britannia has begun to attack the base itself. Then you will tell your assistant that you entrust the JLF's future to Zero and to Tohdoh, and kill yourself with the katana you wear at your waist,]-" I ordered.

His eyes glowed, and then he blinked, and shook his head as though to clear it. "I'm sorry things couldn't work out, Zero," he told me, standing. The faint red ring of the Geassed was visible in his eyes. "I must go see to my forces."

"Yes, you do that..." I nodded grimly. "I'm sorry too." _More than you will ever know. Godspeed, general.  
_

_

* * *

_And next chapter, the fighting will begin anew. And not to hint too heavily, or anything... but I think it's about time that the Circle intervened, don't you? They do have those custom painted Knightmares now, after all.

I don't know if you can expect a Side Story this weekend, I'm getting behind on my writing, and there's a lot of stuff to do. We'll see. But I am working on another story. What is that story? Why don't you ask LordRevanMandaloreofZutara, he might have an idea =P

Review, question, comment, all that jazz, and I'll see you guys next time! Jeez, that's lightning, I gotta unplug all my stuff before it fries my computer. Later!


	22. Narita 3: Enemy of my Enemy

Part three, the final part, of the Narita trilogy. These last three chapters have been kinda hard, but they've been a lot of fun to write- honestly, the more the plot diverges, the more interesting it is to write it. The stuff where it pretty much lines up with the show isn't that much fun to do, even if it is pretty easy. Still, you have to be careful not to get carried away- when you start thinking that you don't need the source material anymore, that's when you start introducing tons of OCs and all that bad writer nonsense.

If anyone wants to give me their opinion on a little matter... I'm considering upgrading the story to Mature, but I'm not sure if I should. I think that for a Teen story, AR is pretty intense, but there isn't any... any really troubling content, you know? It's more a generally serious theme, and there's plenty of death. I dunno, tell me what ya think. I could go either way. Oh, and I also wanted to say for those of you who had trouble reading Chapter 21... well, you're not alone. I dunno if FF net's servers went screwy, or what, but it totally just disappeared for a while, and I have no idea why -_- Hope it doesn't happen again.

Reviews! B Guy mentions that Gaspar is on a slippery slope here with his treatment of the JLF. Well, that's kind of the theme of CG, so yeah, he is =P Really though, both Lamperouge and Gaspar _live_ on the slippery slope, doing stuff that is gradually more and more evil to get things done. It's just the nature of the character, and what he's trying to do.

Gaff Gafgarion thought that Tohdoh was too trusting of Zero, and that Gaspar was weak when he was Geassing the general. On Tohdoh, you can believe he's going to be less trusting going forward, but at the time Zero wasn't asking anything of him. If Zero was trying to get his support, or something, he would be less accepting, but Zero was just trying to give him the sword, so he thought he'd let him off with a polite warning not to disappoint the Japanese people. And with Geassing the general... well, yes, he _was_ weak, that was kind of the idea. For all his scheming, for all his plans and powers, Gaspar is a human. It is hard to kill someone you don't know, but you can do it. Soldiers do it all the time. But killing someone you know? Someone you've met, someone you've talked to, someone you've liked and who has done you no wrong? That's actually really hard. (Not speaking from experience, of course, just from a psychological standpoint =P) Gaspar seemed weak because he _was_ weak. Because he didn't want to kill the general, and because he felt like an asshole doing it.

Teucrian asks in a roundabout way if Euphemia is in charge of the forces at Narita, with Cornelia gone. In the anime, Euphemia insisted that she see the battle, and that's why she was there. In this universe, she's not making a heck of a lot of demands right now. She's really pretty depressed. So she's actually not even _at_ Narita. Currently, Guilford has taken charge of the operations... but the Circle is taking advantage of the disorganization, as you will see.

Kyuubi no kami worries a little about me stretching myself thin since I'm starting another story. It's a valid concern- I just started a second job, I'm not drowning in free time these days. But it's not a big deal. I'll update the other story when I feel like it, not on any kind of schedule. Don't worry about AR slipping because of that. nanoman79 asks if Tohdoh would recognize Gaspar, since the General did. Not really- the general saw him at a dinner party back before the war. It wouldn't be uncommon for a general to invited to that sort of thing, but Tohdoh wasn't a general. He wasn't invited, and so he's never personally met Gaspar.

Xynth actually brings up a very good point- when Gaspar was talking to Karen, he was talking about how it wasn't about him, how he was disposable, and the war would continue with or without him... and then in his Narita battle speech, he's all like "It's all me, I make it happen." I could say it's Gaspar's change of thought about things, or it's just him trying to motivate his troops... but honestly, it's just a slip on my part, pure and simple. My bad. Though to be fair, "I don't even need to be here!" doesn't make for a good battle speech, heheh. I might go back and edit that to make it feel less weird.

Finally, M.I.95 is excited that Gaspar has made the same mistake as Lamperouge. It _was_ a mistake, of course, and that's a big part of it- Gaspar hasn't made that many mistakes, and like you say, "to err is human," so I feel like it's important to have him make the wrong call now and then. Not so much "screw up." That was one of the things that CG did- he made bad tactical decisions now and then, as Gaspar does, but he also just did _stupid_ things now and then. Like giving Suzaku the Sith Speech in trying to convert him. Seriously? That wasn't just "bad strategy." That was being an idiot. Omitting moron moments means that Gaspar doesn't eff up often, though, and I thought that this mistake was very important for him to make. It has long term ramifications, but it's also going to have some in the short term... he's trying to get the JLF on his side, but a lot of them will die because of that move.

Alright, folks, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

He took a deep breath, and then stepped into the room. His hands were trembling as they held his pistol in front of him, and his eyes darted about as he moved forward.

Cornelia looked up at him boredly. "Another 'Black Knight'? Dog of Zero, do you even know what that man is like?" She shook her head. "Idiot Number, following anyone with a cause and a motto. Worse than useless. That's why your kind is inferior."

"Shut up!" snarled Kento Sugiyama, raising the gun. "You Britannians... you've always looked down on us. Like we were animals, like we were dirt. We're not the ones around here who are scum!"

"But now you're going to shoot me and prove us wrong? Yes, that will show us-"

"_SHUT. UP!_" roared Kento again, and this time he stepped forward, raising the pistol to smash her over the head with. Despite herself, the princess flinched away from the furious man. "You steal from our people, you make us slaves to support your own! But it's not just our resources or land you take, it's our culture, our pride, our souls." He clenched his hand tightly over the grip of the pistol. Then he relaxed, and began to laugh. "Hahaha! But it doesn't matter, does it?

"High and mighty princess of the Imperial Family, daughter of the Emperor... about to get her pretty brains blown all over the wall by an Eleven... the bastard son of a librarian and a construction worker. The irony is pretty perfect, really."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes. "Zero sent you to kill me because he didn't have the guts to do it himself? Heh, what a coward," she spat.

"Zero?" repeated Kento incredulously. "_Zero_? That man is as dead as you are, princess. He promises to free Japan, but he won't fight the Britannian people? He'll capture a princess, but he won't kill her? He's not Japanese. He's just some Britannian betraying our cause. Thinking he can lead our nation astray with his speeches and uniforms. He can wear those damn goggles all he wants, they don't disguise what he is- a traitor to this land. A wolf in sheep's clothing. This isn't about him.

"This is about the real saviors of this land. This is about the people who will do what it takes. Who will kill anyone who would oppress us." He thumbed back the hammer on the pistol. "In the name of the Outer Circle, Princess Cornelia li Britannia, you will die."

I stepped out of the shadows. "I've heard quite enough, Sugiyama," I declared. The man spun toward me in alarm, and I shot him in the shoulder. He screamed, and dropped his gun, tripping and falling.

"How long have you been there, Zero...?" he demanded, scuttling backward.

I sighed gently. "Since before you arrived. I must say, Sugiyama... I'm disappointed in you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I give a shit about what you're disappointed in, traitor!"

"You should. It determines how quickly you die." I shook my head. "Think what you will of me, Sugiyama... I would think you would have the sense not to trust the Circle. They are led by Britannians as well, after all."

His eyes widened. "They what?"

"I have spoken with the Circle's Espionage Chief, R.U. ...He's a Britannian as well." I twirled my pistol. "Do you not even check who you work for? Your foolishness knows no bounds, it would seem."

He shook his head. "No. No, that's a lie, it's got to be-" he began, and then stopped, lowering his head. "...How did you know it was me?" he asked quietly.

"Who says I did? I knew there was a spy, so I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously. That was the extent of it." I shook my head. "I must say, you're a very special sort of idiot to think I would let anyone come visit her without my expressed permission. Of _course_ it was a trap."

"So what now?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "You going to ask me some questions?"

"Would you answer them?" I asked rhetorically. "No, _I'm_ not going to ask you some questions." I pushed open the door, and Shirley stepped inside. "She is."

His eyes widened. "No, no, not her!" he exclaimed, backing away.

Shirley drew her pistol, and pulled him to his feet. "Struggle, and I'll shoot you where it hurts... _anywhere_," she hissed as she dragged him out of the room.

I turned back to Cornelia with a sigh. "I'm sorry you had to see that, princess. Betrayal is an ugly thing."

She regarded me carefully. "It is, isn't it?" she said. "I won't pretend to like you, Zero... but you've got style, and you seem to treat your men pretty well. I can sympathize. The Circle has infiltrated our ranks as well."

I raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want to tell me this?" I asked her. I wasn't against free information, but... coming from her, it felt cheap. It wasn't how I wanted to win.

"Better to tell you now than to be made to talk by your interrogator," she answered bitterly. "I am confident I can resist torture, but what that woman does... I don't _know_ what it is, but it's more than simple torture. I've spoken with those that have survived the encounter... and the damage she does is not the sort you can resist."

I shook my head gently. "I wouldn't make India Foxtrot work on you, Cornelia. That would spoil everything."

She paused uncertainly. "...Is that so?" She frowned. "And what would it spoil? Your reputation? Your _fun_?"

I sighed. "Why do you insist on assuming the worst of me, Cornelia? I gave you information for no other reason than courtesy at Saitama. I spared your toy, the Lancelot, when I had no reason to. I spared _you_ when I had no reason to, in fact. I don't expect you to feel indebted me, but could you at least give me the benefit of the doubt when it comes to _manners_?"

She lowered her gaze. "...I can't understand you, Zero. Euphemia's right... you don't work for Schneizel. I'm certain of that now. You're not Japanese. We've spoken enough in the past that I'm certain of that.. If you were a Number, I could understand wanting to... change things, but I don't think you are. Maybe you're with the European Union, or..." She shook her head. "I don't know enough. There's not enough for me to figure it out."

"What does Euphemia think?" I asked curiously.

"She thinks that you're someone that the Imperial Family has personally wronged. Maybe even a Britannian who has reason to hate us. She's always had good instincts with people, but... I don't know what to think this time. ...She said that you visited her in the hospital."

I shrugged. "I had heard that she'd been crippled by the Circle. I thought I would offer my condolences."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, eh?" she asked wryly.

I raised an eyebrow. "The enemy of my enemy is just another enemy, as it turns out." I shook my head. "I imagine Lord Guilford will come riding in on a white horse any moment now. Enjoy your freedom." I turned to leave.

"Wait, you're just _letting_ them rescue me? You're not going to... to ransom me, or kill me?" she asked, confused.

"Would you like me to?" I asked sarcastically. "I captured you because I wanted to bait the Circle spy in my organization. That done, I have no further use for you. And I somehow doubt you'll fall victim to Stockholm syndrome."

"No further _use_?" she repeated angrily. "I am not some pawn for you to discard, Zero!'

I considered this. "True," I agreed. "You're at least a bishop." Then I stepped out, ignoring her as she began to shout her frustration.

Ohgi was waiting for me outside, a gas mask strapped to his face. "Everything go alright, Zero?"

I sighed. "As well as could be expected. Sugiyama... I hoped on some level the spy would be a member of Fierce Yamato, at least _they_ weren't with me from the very beginning." Ohgi nodded sadly, and I realized that this had to be hard on him as well- Kento Sugiyama had been fighting with him back when they were just a little terrorist team with assault rifles. "Are you doing okay, Ohgi?" I asked carefully.

He grimaced. "I'll be fine. Just... feeling betrayed, I suppose."

"'What makes treachery so hated is that it comes from those you trust,'" I paraphrased. "It was never because of what you did, Ohgi. It was because he didn't like me, and didn't trust where I was leading us. He was trying to do the right thing, in his own way."

"So you're saying he was a good guy, just confused?" asked Ohgi quietly.

"I'm saying he was a traitor and a liar... but I can understand why he did it," I answered simply. He nodded, accepting this. "Now, what's the status of the JLF? Are they ready for the gas attack yet?"

Ohgi shook his head. "They just weren't prepared for it, Zero. They're having to get masks out of storage. Last I checked, about a third of them had masks. It'll be a wonder if half of them do by the time the gas hits."

I shook my head. "Nothing for it, I suppose. The Knightmare pilots are ready?"

"Yes, sir, and the intelligence and medical teams are ready to move. We can slip them out the back during the fighting- a small escort, and no one will mess with them."

"We hope," I amended. "Technically you're not supposed to attack medics under international treaty, but we all know how much Britannia respects that." My phone rang- Shirley. "What have you got, India Foxtrot?" I asked as I picked up.

"I've still got some more questions for him, but there's one answer I wanted to get to you as soon as possible. I asked him if there were any other spies in the Order... and he had a name."

My face sank a little. "Go ahead," I said quietly. She told me, and I thanked her, and hung up. It was the answer I had been expecting, but it was still disappointing to hear.

Ifrowned. "Is Chief Yoshi-" I began, and then there was a loud _pop_, and the lights went out. There was a moment of darkness, and then the red emergency lights powered up, casting their crimson glow over the room.

"Britannia's making its move. Shall I give the order, sir?" asked Ohgi.

I shook my head. "Hang on." _This doesn't make sense,_ I thought. _Why would they kill the power? The defense systems are on a different power grid- killing the external generator wouldn't affect them at all. The only thing it would affect is the doors- making it a real pain to get in or out. The doors... and the air conditioning. Oh god, this is going to be so much worse than I expected._ "Ohgi!" I shouted, and he jumped. "Get Gamma over here, secure Cornelia for transport, and get her a mask! Get any other prisoners you can as well, but Cornelia is top priority! I want charges on the north side of the hanger ready to blow open the gate, and I want _anyone_ without a mask to have one on _now_, I don't care whether you're in the affected part of the base or not!"

"Yes, sir! ...What's going on, sir?" he asked carefully.

"I was wrong, Ohgi. I was mistaken. They're not rescuing the princess... they're locking us in and filling the whole base with poison gas," I told him bitterly, and I began to walk quickly down the hall.

"Poison gas?" choked Ohgi. "That would _kill_ Cornelia! That's insane!"

"They turned off the power so that we couldn't escape. They switched off the air conditioning so that we wouldn't be able to pump the gas out. I could be wrong, and I hope I am... but this is looking more like a lethal attack. The Circle must have had its spies in the Britannian Army sabotage the operation."

"But... but there's no way they'd get away with that! As soon as the operation was over, they'd know exactly who the spies were!" exclaimed Ohgi, trying to keep up with the train of logic.

I smiled bitterly. "There's no assassin so effective as one makes their death part of the plan." I pressed a button, activating my radio. "General Tatewaki, are you there?"

"What's going on, Zero?" asked the general's firm voice. "Why would they kill the power? That would only _hinder_ a rescue operation."

"Precisely, general. They're not rescuing us. It's the Circle- they're hitting us with _poison_ gas, not tear gas," I told him. _Power's out, that means the cell doors won't be reinforced... I just hope none of our POWs get the bright idea to slam the door open, because it would actually work right now._

I could almost _hear_ the man's eyes widen. "Merciful god... what do we do?"

"I'm blasting out the front and back at the same time. The Britannians will be waiting out front, and the Circle will be waiting in back. We just need to do enough out front to keep them busy, make them think that's where the fighting is."

He paused. "You _have_ to get Cornelia out. If she dies under our care... the Britannians will make it out like we executed her. They will have a martyr for their cause. It will-"

"I know," I said wearily. "Once we've got the noncombatants away, we'll do a full withdraw out the back. All we need to do is keep them busy. That's it."

"What about the back?" he asked.

I frowned. "The Circle won't have _too_ many Knightmares, I'm confident of that... if you would lend me the Four Holy Swords, Quebec and I should be able to handle it."

"I... very well. We owe you that much. Don't get killed, Zero." He disconnected. And it was just that moment that there was a loud bang as the cell door in front of me burst open.

"_**Zero!**_" screamed a figure as it burst out of the cell. I swung my pistol up, but I wasn't fast enough, and the man threw himself forward, tackling me to the ground.

Correction- the prisoner was a woman, not a man, with long silver hair, dark skin, and amber eyes. She bashed me across the face with a pair of handcuffed fists, and then grabbed me by the throat. "This is for Lord Jeremiah!" she hissed. There were more bangs as other cell doors were forced open, and I heard the startled cries of my Black Knights, followed by gunshots as they fended off the prisoners. I was on my own.

I gasped as the woman's grip on my throat tightened, and I swung my gloved fist into her elbow as hard as I could. There was a _pop_ as the arm dislocated, and she cried out, loosening her grip. I lashed out with one knee, driving her off, and staggered to my feet as she fell. When she came up again, my gun was in her hands. I flinched, and dove to the side, avoiding a shot. As I dove, my hand went under my cape, and came out again with my butterfly knife, twirling it open with practiced ease.

The moment of peace as I rose to my feet seemed to stretch to eternity- me, standing from a roll slowly, my knife in my hand, while the woman with silver hair slowly moved the pistol to point at me once more. Then it all sped up again as I lunged forward, sweeping the blade, and the gun in her hands went off.

The bullet hit me in the chest, and I flinched for a moment, and then the knife found its mark, slashing a crimson trail across her throat. She stumbled back, and I followed up with a punch to the jaw, collapsing her in a heap on the ground. Around me, the prisoners had either been subdued or killed.

"Zero! Are you alright?" asked Ohgi, lowering his pistol.

I felt the spot where the bullet had hit- it hadn't punched through my armor. _Thank god for Lloyd,_ I thought fervently. "I'm fine, Ohgi. Check the prisoners... whoever's alive, take them to the medical team. They'll be evacuated with the rest." _It's all going to hell... I just hope we can get out of here alive._ Then a gentle white mist began to pour into the room. "Gas! Double time, Gamma!" I ordered.

They grabbed the prisoners, and hoisted them over their shoulders, then headed for the hanger. I sighed, and checked my attacker's pulse. Alive. It was tempting to leave her here, but... well, gas was a nasty way to die. Besides, no point in killing someone who could be of use... and there was something vaguely familiar about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on, anyway. I grunted with effort as I pulled her onto my shoulders, and took her to medical.

Dr. Tohsaka met me in the hanger, her staff busy strapping masks onto the prisoners. "Sir, we don't have enough masks for this," she told me bluntly. "Some of the prisoners will have to do without- we're getting them wet cloths to cover their mouths, and that will filter some of the poison, but..."

"But we need to get out of here fast," I nodded. "Chief Tohsaka, I want you and your staff to do the best they can with these prisoners... but I _need_ you to get Cornelia out of here safely. She cannot die here," I ordered.

Her eyes widened. "The princess... sir, send her with the intelligence team, they can-"

"Raleigh. It's got to be you. Handle it," I told her. She nodded hesitantly, and then again more firmly, and headed to meet with her staff. I called General Tatewaki again. "General. What's the situation?"

"Z-Zero! I'm sorry, the general isn't... he can't talk right now..." said a voice weakly.

I frowned. "Who am I speaking to, then?"

"This is... this is Konata Jushiro, General Tatewaki's secretary. The general... oh god, Zero, he's _dead._"

I froze. _The Geass... I hadn't expected it to kick in so soon. Damn, this is a terrible time for the JLF to be leaderless!_ "Take a deep breath, Konata. What happened? Was it the gas?"

"He... he called me through the intercom. He told me that you and Tohdoh were the only hope the JLF had... that we needed to follow you if we wanted to survive. I didn't know what he was talking about, so I tried to contact him... and he didn't respond, so I went into his office. He... he had stabbed himself, Zero. Run himself through with his katana."

I took a deep breath. "Konata. Do you have a gas mask?" I asked her.

"Y-yes."

"Call Tohdoh. Get him over there, show him what's happened. Tell him what you told me. And do it quickly. I have no authority to command the JLF, and if I try without everyone know what's happened, there will be conflict. Contact me when it's done."

"Yes sir!" She disconnected. I stopped for a moment. _Britannia banging down the front door, the Circle waiting at the back, poison gas pouring in the vents, electricity cut off, and now the JLF is leaderless. I thought the Geass would make Tatewaki make a proper announcement before he killed himself... this is my reward for not being specific. This is my mistake._ I shook my head. _But all of that is just details. It's time to make some noise._

"Alpha, Bravo! Status on the charges?" I asked.

"The gate is ready to blow, sir, and we're at a safe distance!" answered Alpha leader. His Knightmare flicked on its speaker, and declared, "All units, clear the front gate! Prepare for detonation on my mark!"

"Quebec, I need you at the south wall! Prime your Radiant Wave Emitter!" I ordered.

"On it, Zero! Target?" she asked.

"The wall itself. On detonation, I want suppression fire from Alpha and Bravo through the gate. Quebec and I will go through the south gate, followed by Medical and Intelligence."

"What about the Four Holy Swords, sir? I thought they were accompanying us!" said Karen.

I took a deep breath. "General Tatewaki is dead. I don't know if we can expect anything from the JLF right now."

"Don't underestimate us, Zero," announced a voice. _Tohdoh!_ "I have seen to the general. ...I do not understand his actions. He was not one to fall into suicidal despair. But there is no mistaking his body... and we do not have time for petty doubts. Once this is all over, we will talk, but for now, we are yours to command. The JLF follows you, Zero."

_Thank god for Tohdoh._ "The Four Holy Swords will cover the noncombatants! All other JLF forces, _hold the base_ until we are away! All we have to do is hold them off! _Long live Japan!_" I roared, and there was a cheer. "Detonation in five... four... three... two... one... _mark!_"

There was a wave of sheer sonic power as both walls exploded, and then gunfire was everywhere. The Guren leapt through the hole in the south wall, pouncing upon the blue Outer Circle Knightmares that were waiting for her with fury and power. I raced out after her, firing my assault rifle, and then the Four Holy Swords and Tohdoh followed from behind, zig-zagging down the mountain with their chainsaw swords in hand.

I could hear the chatter of gunfire behind us as the rest of the forces took on Britannia, but there was no time to worry about that. I zipped forward, smashing one of the Circle frames with the Piston Crusher, and then ducked for cover. _They weren't ready for us. Now they are, and I will have to move more cautiously._

All around me, Karen, Tohdoh, and the Swords were cutting through the Circle frames like they were toys. Lloyd had done a good job on Karen's temporary upgrade- the shield on her arm had already blocked several dangerously close shots, and the chainsword she'd been given, while nowhere near as devastating as her Emitter, was much faster to use, and in the current situation she didn't dare stand still. It was a little humbling, honestly- using the Gurasugo, it was easy to feel like a badass, but alongside such stunning pilots, I was quickly realizing that my skills were above average at best. An insect among gods.

The Outer Circle, as it turns out, had much better numbers than I anticipated, but their frames were for the most part just as lousy as I expected. Glasgows with paint jobs- neither the optimization of a Sutherland nor the modification of a Burai, and all uniformly geared with Slash Harkens, assault rifles, and an anti-armor dagger. They were firing in long bursts, constantly on the move, reassessing, and generally acting like competent if not amazing pilots. Imagine their surprise as six enemies tore into them, dodging their every attack and countering with tenacity.

One of the frames, however, was not like the others. It was brown and blue, and on one arm, it wore a shield similar to the one the Lancelot used. it bore a weapon of a sort I had never seen before- it looked like a double long barreled rifle of some sort. It was currently hooked up to transport, and appeared to be in the middle of deploying. I took a quick picture of it with the Gurasugo's OS, and called up Lloyd.

"Lloyd," I said, leaning out of cover to fire a burst into one of the Glasgows, "there's a strange Knightmare here, one I've never seen before. I'm passing along a picture. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Probably not!" he answered cheerfully as I reloaded my frame's assault rifle. "Let me take a look. Hmmm... very interesting. It looks like it has a low-output Blaze Luminous, but the rifle... wow! An LCRS rifle! I didn't even know they put that technology to use!"

One of the Circle Glasgows came too close, and I slashed it in half with my chainsaw bayonet. _These pilots have been trained, but they don't have any actual battlefield experience. They don't have that danger sense._ "In English, please, Lloyd?"

"Hmmm? Oh, it's got a weaker version of the energy shield the Lancelot uses, and a rifle that was basically an early prototype for the Lancelot's VARIS rifle. You see, the VARIS uses sakuradite-powered charging to turn a standard projectile into a powerful energy blast- basically a railgun. The LCRS doesn't really charge, though- it does stage-based boosting, which is the reason for the long barrel you may have-"

"Be happy to listen to this some other time, Lloyd, but I'm about to get shot by it! Short version please!" I asked desperately.

He _hmmm_ed again. "Short version? When the barrel starts to glow, it's about to fire, so stand clear. It doesn't have a big blast, but it has penetration like you wouldn't _believe_. So don't just dodge- make sure there's nothing behind you either. And don't ever, _ever_ try to block."

"Thanks Lloyd!" I switched it off, and then hopped out of cover. The frame had finished deploying- if Lloyd was right, then it was using experimental technology, and not built by him either. It wasn't surprising that it had a significant setup time before it could be deployed.

From the sound of it, the frame was not an anti-Knightmare type. Those weapons would be quite useless against such an agile target- it was likely fielded to negate the benefits of cover, like the Circle had expected us to try to hole up in the fortress. Certainly, a weapon that could shoot through thick steel walls to hit a target was useful... but in direct combat, it was a handicap. There was no reason for Karen or the Swords to waste their time on this Frame. It was out of its element- a support type forced into close combat. For something like that... my skills would be enough.

I took a deep breath, and then opened up at it with my assault rifle. The brown Knightmare raised its energy shield with one arm... and in the other, the LCRS rifle began to glow. The Gurasugo's Landspinner's squealed as it accelerated, and the first shot hit the ground behind me like a thunderbolt. It didn't even seem to shoot, there was just suddenly a rushing of wind and a sound like the air itself being torn asunder, and suddenly there was a small but incredibly deep hole where the Gurasugo had been moments before. The second shot went wide as well, and I rushed in, and swung the Piston Crusher for the kill.

The brown Frame raised its shield, and the projected energy field warded off my attack. It fired a Slash Harken, and I fired mine in turn. Mistake. Mine bounced off his shield. His smashed through my rifle. I swore, and pulled back, trying to get some cover between us as I ran. _Now all I've got is my Piston Crusher and my Slash Harkens... no choice but to stick with close combat._ "Quebec! Report!" I radioed, trying to keep my eye on the brown Knightmare as it pursued me.

"We've cleared the way for the Intelligence and Medical teams- they're clear! The rest of the Black Knights and the JLF are pulling back now, and we're covering their retreat! Where are you, sir?"

"I'm doing battle with an unknown- some experimental Circle Knightmare, it looks like. It's not too tough, but the pilot is pretty good." I narrowed my eyes. "I'll lead him off, but that's the best I can do for the moment."

"Sir, I could come take care of him-"

"No! No. If you left your position, the Britannians would overwhelm us. I got this." Then I switched off my phone... just in time to get hailed on my Knight's communications. What the hell. I accepted the hail.

"So, you are Zero? It would seem your tactical skill is not matched by an excess of piloting skill," noted the pilot. He was teenage Britannian boy with light brown hair, and violet eyes. He looked quite young, actually... younger than me, even. "My name is Rolo Haliburton, the Outer Circle's Execution Chief."

_Ha, another Britannian. This one... seems odd, though. He is so calm, even in combat._ "Your aim could use some work, Chief," I declared. "Having a little trouble with your Knightmare?"

"This Frame is not to my liking," he answered reasonably. "I have always preferred short range to long, and person-to-person combat to Knightmare. But it does not matter. I have been killing people for a long time, Zero. You won't escape me."

He fired again, and this time I was not fast enough- the shell tore the Gurasugo's arm off, and I barely managed to keep the Frame from losing its balance and tumbling to the ground. "How long can you keep this up, Zero? If you were to surrender, this would all be much easier." His second shot grazed my Knightmare's leg, but even a _graze_ had so much force behind it that it was like being hit by a truck. The Gurasugo flipped head over heels, and tumbled across the ground, slamming to an abrupt stop against a large rock formation.

_Shit!_ The brown Knightmare was still coming right for me, and I tried to fire my Slash Harkens, but they wouldn't activate- no doubt damaged in the crash. All I had was my Piston Crusher... and he wouldn't be so stupid as to come to melee. The Frame coasted to a stop, and leveled its rifle at my head. "It's time to end this, Zero," he announced.

"Shoot me, and my intelligence team leaks to the Circle that you're a Britannian spy!" I declared. It was a complete shot in the dark- he had an experimental frame built from Britannian technology, and he himself was Britannian. That was the sole basis for the random accusation. Certainly, it was an empty bluff, as my intelligence team didn't even know about him.

But the boy's eyes widened slightly. "You figured it out? I suppose I should not have mocked your intellect- that is quite impressive. But you don't know _who_, specifically, I'm a spy for, of that I'm certain. There could have been no clues. And even if you actually have left instructions for your intelligence team to leak that information... that's a risk I'm willing to take. Honestly, did you think I would fall for such an obvious bluff?" he asked mockingly.

I grinned. "No. I thought you would hesitate long enough for me to do _this_," I declared, and then I fired my Piston Crusher at the massive rock formation behind me. Rolo Haliburton looked up in alarm as the rock cracked and crumbled, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the wave of rock that poured down from above. I smiled, and ejected just before the rock hit me.

My cockpit smashed into the cliff face, and so I didn't get carried very far, but the emergency eject got me clear of the mini rock slide, and that was what mattered. "Zero!" crackled my radio. "Zero, please respond! Are you there?" It was Karen.

"I'm here, Quebec. Status?"

"We actually did it, sir! We pushed them back! The Britannians are on the run!"

I blinked. "Really...?" I managed. _That, I hadn't expected. I suppose I didn't give my men enough credit... especially Karen and the Swords._ "Excellent. Load up everything you can from the JLF base, and get out of there. It's a good location... but a base whose location has been betrayed is of little use."

"Yes, sir! And... Zero? We lost the Gurasugo's signal. Since you're talking to me, it must just be interference, but... well, it worried me."

"The Gurasugo is lost, Quebec. I can find my way back from here, though. I'll talk to you later." I forced open my hatch, and stepped outside.

The sun was well below the horizon now, but there was a full moon, and its light was bright enough for me to see the pile of rock... and the brown Knightmare's arm sticking out of it, battered and broken. "An appropriate marker to your grave, Rolo Haliburton. Too bad we never got to know each other," I announced mockingly. Then something hit me in the back, hard, and I fell forward into a roll.

I came to my feet, and saw the boy standing there with a pair of goggles on and a knife in his hand, looking irritated. "That suit of yours is some impressively strong armor... if it hadn't blocked that stab, you would be dead right now." _Night vision goggles... dammit. If he wasn't wearing those, I could just Geass him, but no such luck._ He considered me momentarily. "Ah, your throat is exposed. Excellent."

I flicked open my own knife. "You picked the wrong man to start a knife fight with," I growled.

As it turned out, he'd chosen just the right man to have a knife fight with. I had a few years of experience with my blade, and I was pretty handy with it, but he apparently had a _lifetime_ of experience with his, and his bladework put me to shame. If it weren't for the fact that he was trying to hit my throat, and only my throat, he would have mopped the floor with me.

As it was, it actually took him several minutes to disarm me. I gasped in pain as his blade slashed across my gloved hand, and made a mental note to upgrade from these stupid cotton gloves if I survived. My knife slipped from my hand, and he stepped forward. I took a step back, tripped, and fell to the ground. "You were better than I expected, Zero... but a few back alley knife fights is nothing to more than a decade's experience in assassination." He lifted his knife for the trust. "Nothing personal. A job's a job."

Then there was a loud bang, and he cried out in agony as a bullet passed through his hand. There was another bang, and he dropped to the ground, clutching his leg. "_Arrrgh!_ I _had you_, Zero!" he roared furiously, unable to move from the pain.

I rose shakily to my feet. "Quebec? ...Shirley? Who...?" I asked in my confusion.

"My, my," sighed a familiar voice. "I leave just for a little while, and you get yourself into such a mess... how did you ever get by before I showed up?"

I gaped. "_C.C._?" I exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The green haired woman lowered her rifle, and gave me a cool glare. "I think what you meant to say is, 'Thank you for saving me, C.C.'"

"Thank you for saving me, immortal witch," I repeated (with a little variation), still stunned. "How...?"

"_How?_" gasped Rolo, his wounds forgotten. "You were in China! We were _tracking_ you! But now you're... Zero! _Zero_ is your Geass Knight! We should have _known!_" He looked furious, and I gave C.C. a mildly confused look.

C.C. raised an eyebrow. "Ah... you've gotten in a fight with one of the Code Hunters, Lelouch. This is one of the men that was chasing me."

Rolo turned his head toward me, but was silent. I turned toward him slowly. _Shirley could make him sing like a canary... but to do that, I would have to bring him in as a prisoner. Any number of things could go wrong... he could tell someone about Geasses or Codes, he might manage to somehow get word to his comrades... and then there is the fact that C.C. used my real name just now. No. He is too much of a security threat to be dealt with like that. I will handle it myself._

I bent down, and ripped the goggles off his head, snapping the straps. "You won't be needing _these_," I declared. He stared back up at me with defiant eyes, and I activated my Geass. "-[You will answer all questions I offer, and when I say that I am done with you, you will then kill yourself,]-" I ordered.

The man did a weak bow- impressive, considering his injuries and the fact that he was lying on the ground. "-{Yes, Your Highness!}-" he declared.

I grinned._ A little cooperation is always appreciated.  
_

_

* * *

_I didn't want to give away the game at the start of the chapter, but I really have to give a shoutout to M.I.95 for suggesting the poison gas- it was a fantastic idea, thank you very much. As you can see, I decided to use it =P

So there's something I have to mention. Way back- chapter 9 or 10, I think- in the author notes, I went on a little rant about all the mistakes that R2 made. And I finished off by talking about what I _wouldn't_ do, and one of the things I said was "no Rolo." Ahem. Well, obviously, we just met Rolo. At the time I wrote that note, I hadn't written the Circle's leadership. The Circle was the group that made me realize the value in taking characters I didn't care for, or otherwise wasn't going to use, and reincorporating them as new characters. All five leaders of the Circle are existing CG characters, placed in a different role. R.U. is Rai (I invented his last name "Uzuki" since he didn't have one), the protagonist of the Code Geass: Lost Colors video game (which I have never played). K.S. and S.S. are people from the anime, you'll learn about them soon enough, A.C. is a character from the manga who you will also meet soon enough- the Circle is going to be given a conclusion in the next couple chapters. And R.H. is Rolo Haliburton.

In the anime, Rolo was a child assassin, gifted with a Geass and hired by Britannia to watch Lamperouge. Here, he's a child assassin who ended up getting recruited to be a Code hunter. He's working as a spy in the Circle, trying to figure out who C.C.'s second Geass Knight is- they know about Mao, but can't get to him, and they know she has a second in Japan. They have no _idea_ that she has a third, and their theory is that her second is a member of the Circle. So Rolo is both true to his original character, and at the same time very different. This is what would have happened to Rolo if he'd just been an assassin all his life, never having to pretend to be a civilian. Pretend to be something for long enough, and it changes you. Rolo started to actually... well, like people somewhat, thanks to his time undercover. This Rolo, though, is only having to get results. That's all anyone wants from him- Britannia and the Circle. So he's a more harsh character.

I don't think that should count as me breaking my word- I still feel that this is effectively "no Rolo," especially since he basically got killed in the same chapter we met him. But if you wanna hold that against me, I guess that's fair.

Alright folks! Review, question, comment, and I'll see you again on Thursday! Got a really good Side Story in the works, too- it will explain a _lot_ of stuff about Codes, if you're interested. I'll never make the Side Stories mandatory reading, but there is going to be information in them that you just won't _get_ in the main fic, so they're worth reading, I think.


	23. Full Circle

Happy Thursday, folks! Today, we're going to have a fairly serious talk in the author notes. If that doesn't interest you, then feel free to skip straight to the chapter itself, at the break. But there's some big changes happenin' around here.

First off, let's do a few things. You may notice that the story is now Mature, and that it has a new description. Hurray, new, more accurate description! It was inspired by a review I received, which I'll talk about more in a minute. I also wanted to take a moment to apologize to KIZ- apparently, when I type the name out, with periods and everything, Fanfiction decides that it must be a website, and autocensors it to keep me from spamming. -_- Thanks, FFnet. Anyway, that's why your name was spelled weird last chapter.

So, I'm not really doing reviews this week, I'm afraid. I'm doing _one_ review, because it made me think. A lot. And so there's a lot to talk about. Sorry if ya feel cheated, but like I said, dis is serious business here. The review in question was from Yukilumi, and if you aren't familiar with it, I'll sum up the main talking points here- the reviewer notes that Gaspar is not as intelligent as Lamperouge, that he is not as angry and vengeful a character as he was promised to be, and just generally asks why he doesn't just _kill_ more people. They also note the tendency to use "close calls"- situations that look really bad, but actually get resolved pretty quickly and smoothly. Sort of artificial climaxes, really.

Let's talk about that, shall we? So, first off, that Gaspar isn't as angry as he was promised to be. This is absolutely, one hundred percent true. The fact of the matter is, the Gaspar we have in recent chapters is really letting go of his anger, is starting to be more reasonable and rational. He's still got his anger issues, but they don't dominate his character like they used to. Is this a bad thing? Well, I don't really think so, but it's certainly misleading. That's why I've changed the description- "nothing will stand in the way of his vengeance" is a good line, but it's kinda bullshit, frankly. _Lots_ of things seem to be standing in the way of his vengeance at the moment, not the least of which are his own feelings.

When I started writing this, Gaspar was a pretty two dimensional character. He was smart, he was crafty, and he was pissed. And that's really all there was to him. And since I hadn't done much writing, I just assumed that he would stay that way for the whole story. This, my friends, is the problem with describing a story before you've actually finished writing it. Things change. A lot of things.

Some of (what I think are) my best ideas are things I never planned. The Circle, the original Circle, was just a thing that suddenly occurred to me while writing, and I started to work in. Dr. Tohsaka came about because I wanted to have someone force Gaspar to get a little sleep. The Outer Circle, like the original, was an inspired twist that came to me because I wanted to end the chapter with something exciting and new. And this is just the stuff I can think of off the top of my head- a lot of major, major plot elements are things that I never expected when I started this story out. There are some things I have planned way into the future- heck, I know how Season Two is going to start, and that's almost thirty chapters away- but a lot of things change in the meantime.

I didn't _plan_ for Gaspar to become a more rounded character, but as I wrote, I started slipping in little things here and there, and it culminated in the most recent chapters, where he's really grown as a person. If we were psychiatrists, we'd be all excited for him, and think that this was great progress. But we're not. We're readers (or in my case his writer), and we don't want him to become boring, or to become something he's not. This is a difficult time for him- a lot of things are changing, and he's starting to actually _care_ about the people around him. The changes that Shirley are going through worry him. He's got another mentally unbalanced guy around, Lloyd, who can appreciate his little insanities. Heck, even Tamaki is a comfort to him- butt monkeys are a necessary existence too.

This is all to say... this isn't the story I set out to write. It isn't. But that doesn't mean I'm not damn proud of it. I'm not going to reverse course. My current plan is for him to start being more angry again, just because I don't want to lose that element of his character... but plans change. I hope you still find this story interesting in spite of the change, and want to stick with it.

As far as Gaspar not being as smart... frankly, that's just an effect of it being first person. When you write first-person, you can't really write a character that's smarter than you are. I'm not an idiot, but I'm nowhere near as smart as Lamperouge. Code Geass thrived on the fact that Lelouch never had to explain how exactly he got something to work- he never had to tell us how he managed to Geass all those workers to sabotage Tokyo, how he managed to keep the entire rail system- workers, managers, drivers- from noticing that he'd added Gefjun Disturbers to every car, and so on. That is, frankly, the magic of third person- you can have people do brilliant things, and you never have to stop and be like "so here's how that worked." I'm writing first person- I have to explain how he pulled off just about everything. So consequently, Gaspar doesn't seem as smart.

And the "close calls," or artificial climaxes... I'll try to have them be resolved less cleanly at times in the future, but frankly, it's the nature of the beast. I'm writing an episodic story. The key of having an engaging episodic story is that you have to make the reader want to keep reading at the end of every chapter. I have to have a hook- either a dramatic reveal, or a dangerous situation, or something exciting that makes the reader go "I want to see what happens next!" I do overplay them a little, and I apologize... but it's how you kind of have to do it. It's how TV shows do it, it's how serial writing used to do it (though that's kind of gone out of style other than fanfics), and it's worked pretty well for them =3

So things are a'changing... but perhaps it's for the better, yeah? Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The talk with Rolo Haliburton had gone fairly well. He'd provided some much needed information on the Evolutionary Purity Directorate, Britannia's secret Code and Geass Knight hunting organization. Then I'd handed him a knife, and he'd cut his own throat, following his Geass command to the letter.

Mostly, I'd wanted to know what they knew about me... and the answer was almost nothing. Early on, they'd investigated Zero, and determined that he was charismatic, clever, and manipulative, but not in any supernatural way. So they'd changed the focus of their investigation to the Circle, most specifically the leadership.

None of the Chiefs were Geass Knights, they'd determined after a little while, but S.S., the leader of the Circle, they were uncertain about. Apparently, S.S. was a Japanese woman who had formed the group that would become the Circle before Zero even made his debut. She was a skilled assassin- like ridiculously skilled. Skilled enough that the Directorate suspected she might be a Geass Knight.

She wasn't. The other information that I had gotten out of Rolo Haliburton had made that apparent. When I met N.N., he'd told me that there were four Codes left in the world- C.C., S.S., V.V., and himself. Now, there were two. N.N. and S.S. were sealed. And V.V. was locked in the EPD's holding cells, with two of his three Geasses sealed, and unwilling to give out the third, lest it be sealed as well. There were three Geass Knights in the world- myself, Shirley, and a Chinese guy by the name of Mao- who was the only Geass Knight whose identity the hunters knew about.

Mao wasn't Rolo's specialty, which was a shame, because I was quite curious about him. All I'd gotten was the name, and the fact that he was an eighteen year old Chinese boy who had been a Geass Knight for more than a decade.

It was all quality intel, and it was a big help, but it was mildly irritating that the Directorate kept its field operatives so underinformed. I'd known for some time that there was a third Geass Knight... but to learn so little when finally I had a source was frustrating.

Without further information, there wasn't a hell of a lot I could do. "Mao" was not an uncommon name in China, and I couldn't exactly go wandering the streets of Beijing until I got a clue. So I had to deal with the mysteries in front of me. That was why I'd asked Dr. Tohsaka for a meeting- so that we could start clearing things up.

I glanced up as Tohsaka entered the room. "Doctor," I said pleasantly. "I understand that Cornelia is going to be making a full recovery."

Tohsaka nodded as she sat down opposite me. "She had minor gas poisoning, but we were able to get her out before it was too severe. The chemical weapon the Britannians used is called phosgene tabun- it is a special compound nerve and pulmonary agent. The weapon was developed, ironically, to be an environmentally safe chemical weapon- unlike most agents, it has almost no effect on skin contact, though it acts very quickly once inhaled. It is also non-persistant- it does not taint the area in which it was deployed."

"In other words, it's perfect for Britannia to throw around without worrying about the consequences," I said with my eyes narrowed.

She hesitated at this. "Well, yes and no, actually. Have you not been watching the news?" she asked. I shook my head. "Some of the Britannian officers have actually made a very big deal of this. They've leaked the incident to the media, some have retired in protest, there are some courts-martial in progress... it's a big scandal. Not to mention the fact that they used poison gas on a building with the princess inside."

I blinked. _I'm so used to the media being Britannia's to manipulate... but this revolution is changing more than just the government. The _people_ are changing through this conflict. And they're starting to stand up for themselves._ "I don't expect it will do much in the long run, but... it's encouraging to see Britannia called to accountability for what they did. I know that the gas was, in fact, the work of the Circle... but it was their incompetence that allowed the Circle to infiltrate so deep into their military. I don't feel especially sympathetic."

Tohsaka frowned slightly. "Sir... I don't wish to... but why exactly was I summoned?" she asked.

I sighed, and folded my hands. "Chief Tohsaka... you may or may not be aware that we have had two Outer Circle spies discovered in our ranks. 'Hideki Marada,' real name Takuya Inaba, was the first, and we caught him as he was trying to join. No real harm done. But the second was Kento Sugiyama... who had been with us since before we were called the Black Knights. The most senior of members.

"This is distressing enough... but evidence suggested a _third_ spy within our ranks. The odd thing of it, though, was that this third spy, if they existed, hadn't really done much for the Circle, not that we were aware of." I paused, and then pulled off my goggles. "Perhaps they had a change of heart, once they actually joined the Black Knights," I suggested, staring at her face.

Her eyes widened, and she took in a shaky breath. "Z-zero," she said weakly. "I... I didn't _know_. I-"

"Raleigh, listen to me," I told her. "This is not an interrogation. There are no armed guards. It is happening like this because I _trust_ you. You joined not knowing what I was like. You knew, or at least suspected, that I was a Britannian leading a group of Japanese revolutionaries. And then you joined, and you started to doubt that the Circle had the right idea." I gave her a smile. "Right?"

"A... a friend of mine is in the Circle, and she kept asking me to join... this was back when they were just starting to step onto the stage, right after Clovis's death. And then you emerged, and she said that if we could find out what you were up to... that we couldn't let a Britannian sabotage Japan's one chance at independence." She exhaled, trying to calm herself. "So I joined, but... but you _weren't_ sabotaging Japan. You were the only real chance we had! The Circle... they had good intentions, to start with, but it's not even about Japan anymore. It's just about how much they hate the Imperial Family. Just like you, only... only they don't even _try_ to control their rage.

"So I just... stopped contacting them. They never pushed the issue... probably because of my friend's influence." She paused. "How long have you known?"

"I began to suspect after catching Sugiyama, and Shirley confirmed it shortly after that," I told her.

She blinked. "You... you gave _Cornelia_ to me knowing that I was a spy? Why? Why would you take a risk like that?"

"Because I trusted you," I said simply. "And because if I was wrong about you... well, then I would know for sure. An agent of the Outer Circle wouldn't have let an opportunity like that pass them by. You could have just drugged her, and thrown up your hands, 'oh what a shame, if only you'd gotten her to us faster.' I would have known."

She shook her head. "I... thank you, Zero. For giving me this chance to explain myself... I feel better having it off my chest. I just..." She hesitated. "How can you trust me after that?"

"We all joined for our own reasons, Raleigh. It's what we _stayed_ for that matters to me. When you decided that I wasn't a threat, you could have just left. You didn't. You stayed. You led, you helped. If I can't trust someone like that, then I don't know if I can trust _anyone_." I nodded at her. "That's all I wanted to sort out. If you want to talk about the Circle sometime, we could make good use of the intelligence, but that's your call."

She smiled. "You're a good man, Lelouch. Karen is lucky to have you."

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I need to get back to my patients... I may be able to get the non-gas injuries stabilized by the end of the day." She stood, and headed for the door.

"She doesn't _have_ me!" I exclaimed pointedly. "Nobody has me! I am my own!"

She turned her head as she opened the door, her eyebrows raised. "Is that so...?" she asked with a grin, and then left.

I stared at the door for a few minutes, my mind wandering back to meeting Karen before we headed to Narita. To... her kissing me. _Well... maybe she has me in some sense,_ I admitted.

* * *

Tohdoh sat across the table, his hands folded. He'd come in five minutes ago, to talk about what was to be done with the remainder of the JLF... but neither of us had said a word yet, other than the initial greeting. I was silent because he had requested this meeting, so it was only reasonable that he start the discussion. He was silent because, I suspected, he wasn't really sure what he wanted to say.

Correction. He wasn't sure what he _should_ say. What he _wanted_ to say was, "You're a good leader, but I don't trust you worth a damn." But that would be incredibly unproductive, especially in light of how much I'd helped him and his lately, and that was the primary reason- beyond simple manners- that it was left unsaid. So in its place, there was thoughtful silence.

Finally, he said, "Zero... what made you take up arms?"

My first instinct was to ask why he wanted to know, but that would rather ruin the point of the question. He wasn't asking because he wanted to hear a nice story. He was asking because he wanted to know what motivated the man he might end up following. Wanted to know if he could agree with my sentiments. "Revenge," I said honestly.

He took this with a calm, serious nod. "Against Britannia, or against the Imperial Family?"

"The Britannian way of things. The belief that status is strength, that blood is thicker than water, that the defeated are wrong and the victorious are right. Right of conquest."

"Not a Darwinist, then," Tohdoh noted, and after a moment I realized it was a bad attempt at a joke. He sighed. "I suppose it's obvious by now that I have trouble trusting you, Zero."

I nodded. "You don't like that I'm Britannian. You don't like that I chose to lead- you prefer reluctant leaders. You think I'm overconfident and arrogant. And you don't like the way I deal with Britannia."

"...Essentially, yes," he agreed, quirking an eyebrow. _He didn't expect me to know that it was for any reason other than my race,_ I realized as I watched his face. "...Your race aside- obviously, that was not your choice, and it does not seem fair to dwell on it... the way you operate, and seem to think, bothers me. You present yourself as the absolute leader- you micromanage, you do not seem to trust your men to think for themselves.

"And there is your handling of Britannia. You had Cornelia within your grasp- you still do, in fact- and you allow her to live. Why?" He spread his arms. "She is no friend of Japan. She is, in fact, an enemy of all Numbers... she killed _hundreds_ at Saitama, without trial or evidence of their supposed 'crimes.'"

"And so why should we let her off so easily?" I countered. "The existence of suicide proves that death _can_ be an escape. Cowards allow themselves to die so as to avoid the consequences of their actions. Why should we let Cornelia die, and then have her eternal rest, when she has so much more to answer for?"

"You would torture her to make up the difference, then?" he demanded.

I shook my head. "I would make her _understand_ what she could not. I would take away all her illusions that she is any different from any other human being, and only once that has sunken in, only once she realizes the gravity of her crimes, will I be finished with her."

"Very poetic," he sighed, shaking his head. "But Cornelia is not the first oppressor in the history of mankind. There is precedent. And expecting these people to feel... _remorse_... is foolishness. They are not like us."

"Wrong. Genetics play a part, but they only shade us. When we are born, we are, essentially, a blank slate. Everyone is the same. Princess or prisoner, we all started from the same place. What shapes us are the experiences we go through. It may be difficult to change someone at this point in life, but _everyone_ is malleable. It's just a question of if we can do enough to change her."

Tohdoh frowned. "Do you really believe that?"

"I do," I answered, folding my hands. "I have spoken with her on multiple occasions, and I believe that she is a product of her environment. Deep down, she is not inherently a bad person."

"Are you speaking of redeeming her or punishing her, though?"

I frowned as well. "...I'm not sure," I admitted. "I want her to suffer for what she's done... but I recognize that it is not really her fault. No, scratch that- it _is_ her fault, she must shoulder the weight of her decisions... but I recognize that she can be better than this. That she could even, potentially, _help_ our resistance."

"I'm not sure whether that's an admirable sentiment or just a foolish one, Zero. You think you can change a crown princess with your words and actions?" he asked quietly.

"I think I can try. And if I fail, a trial and execution are always a possibility. Death never really ceases to be an option."

Tohdoh took in a deep breath. "I have followed many men in the past, Zero. I've seen good leaders, bad leaders, skilled and unskilled... but you are the first leader I've met where I'm not sure if we have the same goals. Even with the most talentless of officers in the Japanese Army... you always knew that they were looking to free Japan. They had personal reasons, of course, but they were all there for the love of the land.

"Now," he continued, "I have heard it said that you have come to love this land as well... but this is not a thing that can be expressed through words. I do not disbelieve you... but I am having trouble believing, either. You are too eager for power for me to take your words at face value. What I am trying to tell you, Zero... is that I cannot follow you. I will not take the JLF with me- they wish to follow you, and they are likely right to do so. But I cannot follow... and though I will not tell them what to do, I imagine my Four Holy Swords will follow my example."

I sighed. "Where will you go, Tohdoh?" I asked, and he looked away. "You have no army. You have no plan. You cannot save this land with just you and your Swords. It is not improbable, it is _impossible_, and you _know_ this. Will you throw away this land's one chance at redemption because you don't personally like the man in charge?"

His face grew somber, and he stared at me with intense eyes. "I can't follow you, Zero, so long as I cannot trust your motives. I cannot do it." He stood. "I will tell the JLF that I am leaving because I need time to think... which is true enough. If it comes to pass that I cease to doubt your motives... I will join you. But if that happens, I imagine it will not be for a while."

I lowered my gaze. "I... can respect that," I said with finality. _A man who does not believe in the cause cannot fight to his potential._ "I hope you change your mind. Take care, Tohdoh."

He paused, nodded to himself, and then picked up a long, narrow package, covered in black cloth. "Even if your motives are not true... if you do not do this for Japan... I too believe that people can change. That motives can change. And I give this to you in the hope that you will one day demonstrate the love for this land that I feel," he declared, offering the cloth-wrapped object to me.

I took the gift gently, and carefully pulled off the cloth. It was a katana- the handle was wrapped in royal blue cloth, with silver detailing. I drew the blade from the sheath, and blinked in surprise- it was made of black steel, its obsidian surface reflecting only the faintest glimmer of light. "It should serve you better than that little knife you insist on carrying," he said, with a smile.

"...Thank you very much, Tohdoh," I managed, a little stunned. This was not a battle-worn blade. This was freshly forged... for me. It bore my colors, and it was as sharp as a razor.

"I had this made a week ago... the JLF had been planning to contact you, to suggest that we combine forces. This was going to be offered as a gift... as a token of our goodwill. Consider it in return for Colonel Kusakabe's blade." He bowed. "Good luck to you, Zero. You will need it." Then he left, shutting the door silently behind him.

I sat down slowly. It had been a polite refusal... but it had been a refusal all the same. _Does he suspect that I had something to do with the General's death? Or is it truly just a matter of principle?_ I shook my head. I had to meet with the Kyoto Group formally tomorrow, I had to restructure the Black Knights to incorporate the JLF, I had to talk to Lloyd, and perhaps Cornelia... but it all seemed like busywork now. I wanted to do something that had an effect, if only to offset my failure to convince Tohdoh.

The door opened, and Tohsaka stepped in. I sheathed my new katana, and clipped the sheath to my belt. "Yes, doctor?"

She stepped inside carefully. "I talked with my friend... she would like to meet you, in person. Would that be possible?"

I considered this. "That depends, I suppose. First of all, who precisely is your friend, and what does she want to talk about?"

"Her name is Sayoko Shinozaki- she founded the Outer Circle, and is currently its leader. She would like to discuss... well, terms of surrender, I suppose."

I took in a deep, sharp breath. _S.S. is Raleigh's contact in the Circle? This... changes things somewhat._ "I would want to bring some guards with me, and I will not go unarmed."

Tohsaka nodded. "She expected as much, and that is not a problem."

"I would also like to be able to check the area for wire taps and cameras," I continued. She nodded- also not a problem, then. "If all that is acceptable... then the only question that remains is when."

She checked her watch. "Could we leave in five minutes?" she asked.

I blinked. "...Wait, we're meeting _now_?" I exclaimed, surprised. "I had thought this was a... well, that's fine. Let me get C.C. and a few soldiers for guards, and we can depart."

* * *

For some reason, when I heard that I would be meeting an assassin, and leader of a group of regicidal terrorists, I had expected somewhere... shady. A back alley, an abandoned warehouse, something like that. Not a traditional Japanese tea house.

I hesitated. "If I walk in here, everyone will see that Zero just walked into the building. That is a problem."

Tohsaka shook her head. "They've cleared the building. The Outer Circle... or rather, Sayoko, owns the restaurant. It's just her, and some clued-in staff."

I nodded. _She's an assassin, she understands. No one in their right mind would go to a meeting like this unarmed. She is almost certainly armed herself, in fact._ "C.C., Kobiyashi, Yamada... let's go," I told C.C. and the two Black Knights I had brought along as bodyguards. They nodded, and we headed into the building.

The tables had all been cleared away except for one, which had been placed in the center of the room, and set with two sets of cups. The room was square, with traditional tatami mats covering the floor, and sliding panel doors leading to the other rooms. Seated at the table was a calm Japanese woman- short, dark brown hair and brown eyes, with pale skin. She wore a simple black dress, and sat with her legs tucked underneath her.

There was something... dangerous about her. She was still in a way that only a trained assassin could be- if you weren't looking directly at her, your eyes would just slide right past her. She exuded a quietly threatening aura, and I had no doubt that if she needed to, she could be on her feet and across the room in a moment, regardless of her position or the constrictive nature of her dress.

She lifted her head as I entered, and lowered a cup of tea that she had been drinking from. "Zero, it is good to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you." I nodded to Kobiyashi and Yamada, who immediately set about checking the area for surveillance equipment.

"I have heard very little about you, I must confess," I answered, sitting down in front of the low table. C.C. sat down next to me, content as usual to simply watch and listen. I had to admit, I was glad to have her back again. She hadn't volunteered any information about her time away... and since it was clear she didn't want to tell me, I didn't ask. I was willing to respect her privacy. "Your subordinates are good at keeping their silence."

Kobiyashi and Yamada stepped up, and nodded. _No bugs. Good._ Then they stepped into a side room, out of earshot. "But you got some answers out of Rolo Haliburton, yes?" Sayoko asked. "I imagine he knew quite a bit."

There seemed little point in pretending otherwise. I nodded. "Yes, I did. I imagine you were aware he was a spy?"

"I was trying to figure out what branch of the Britannian military, specifically, he was a spy for, but yes, I was aware," she agreed. "Just when I thought I had determined his nature, there would be a sign that seemed to indicate a different agency. He was more tricky than I expected." She folded her hands. "But we're not here to talk about Mr. Haliburton. We're here to talk about what to do next, aren't we?"

I paused. "I suppose we are... but to be honest, Ms. Shinozaki, I'm not really sure _why_ we're talking. You've lost two Chiefs, as I understand it- K.S. left due to a conflict of interest, and R.H. I killed. It is a significant loss, but it is not insurmountable."

"Four," she said simply. "I have lost four Chiefs. All four." My eyes widened. "R.U., or Rai Uzuki, was behind our attempt to gas Cornelia, and was caught and executed by the Britannian military. And late last night, A.C., or Alice Carroll, was arrested by the Knight Police in a routine bust on a Refrain warehouse. They do not yet realize that she is a leadership figure, but they will discover it soon enough." She held out her hands. "My organization is crumbling around me, Zero, and it is because of you."

"Do you expect me to apologize?" I asked sarcastically. "The Outer Circle has been poisoning the Japanese people to obtain funding for a futile effort to eliminate the Imperial Family, which will achieve _nothing_ other than to bring even more Britannian anger down on Japan. If your efforts had succeeded, they would have been a great bane to this land."

"Precisely," she said, and I paused uncertainly. "This is, of course, the problem. I am a skilled assassin, Zero. I am talented, I am clever, I can give orders and I can organize a team. I can obtain funding. I have, in fact, all the necessary skills to run a network of stealth killers. Except the vision." She sighed. "I don't see the big picture, I'm afraid, Zero. It has taken the Outer Circle's failure for me to realize this, but I just don't know how to plan on a national scale. I don't accurately predict how my group's actions will affect the world as a whole. I am, in fact, a rather short-sighted leader."

She sipped at her tea again. "I was trained as a kunoichi. I come from a long line of ninja, dating back to the feudal years of Japan. And one thing that has always been the case with ninja... they must have a master. Whenever ninja tried to fight for themselves, it always went wrong. They only found their purpose in serving a master who was worthy of their abilities."

She paused, looking embarrassed. "I admit, for a time I sought the European Union as a master... but that was a mistake. The EU does not have our interests at heart, they only want to see Britannia inconvenienced."

"If you aren't angry that I brought down the Circle, then why did you bring it up...?" I asked, confused.

She gave me a meaningful look. "Because I was impressed, of course. You cut off our financing, you outmaneuvered us on public opinion, you got Britannia to treat _us_ as the primary threat even though your organization was much more dangerous, and when it came to blows, you saw through our plans, and beat us despite having both us and Britannia on you at the same time. You have also proven yourself, in my eyes, dedicated to the cause of Japanese independence, and an enemy of Britannia. I only have one question... what is your relation to the Circle? The Inner Circle, that is."

I paused. _This woman has been honest, respectful, and open. She has admitted her mistakes, she has commended my actions... and if I tell her, and she spreads it around, who would believe her? She will have no evidence, and I can simply claim that she is lying. Certainly, the public trusts me more than the shadowy faceless assassin leader._ "Honestly?" I said. "There really was never any Circle. I convinced a man to shoot Clovis. When he failed, I did the job myself. Then I used the footage of him failing as false evidence of his guilt, and explained it away as the actions of a shadowy group of assassins."

She blinked in mild surprise- the most extreme expression I had seen on her rather neutral face so far. "Really...? I had thought that you were one of the founders of the Inner Circle, and that you left shortly before the assassination because of a disagreement over the methods," she murmured.

"Assassinations are necessary, but an assassination that is obviously committed by you is just bad PR- in my opinion," I added, not wanting to offend her. "Part the challenge of an assassination is getting away with it."

She sighed. "You are right, of course, and it is part of the job that I am not used to. Assassins are not meant to lead. It causes problems. We are meant to follow... so will you let me follow you?"

I had, in some way, known the question was coming- certainly, there had been signs- but it didn't make it any less stunning when she asked it. The leader of the Circle, _asking_ to be my subordinate. I cleared my throat. "We have been fighting you for quite some time. Many of the Black Knights are very... resentful of you, and what you stand for."

"But you are not," she said simply. "You know what I am, and what I do, and you know that not only is it useful, it is _necessary_. You show yourselves as heroes of justice to the world... and that is _precisely_ why you need an assassin. Because justice is too simple a concept for this complex world. Because sometimes, people just need to die. And you know it." There was no malice in her voice, no excitement- she was simply stating what she believed to be true. And she was right.

I took a deep breath. "Well then, Sayoko Shinozaki... welcome to the Order of the Black Knights."

* * *

And so ends the Circle... kind of. K.S. is still out there (we'll learn her identity next chapter, and no, it's not Karen, jeez), and Alice, I can tell you, is not going down this easily. We didn't even get to see her in action- so she'll be back. I must say, I was surprised by how many people were guessing at the identities of Circle members in the reviews- I thought maybe we'd have some when I first debuted all their initials, but certainly didn't expect them at this point. Well, you guys love to surprise me.

Quick announcement here before I sign off for now- **there will be no update 08/03/10 or 08/05/10.** For those of you who have trouble with dates, that's the week after next. By that point, we will be up to Chapter 25, and frankly I need a break. When I first started this, I was unemployed, and I had all the time in the world to write. Then I got a job, but that was okay, because I still had quite a bit of time. Now I have _two_ jobs, and I can barely stay on top of all of this. I love to write, but a week where I just didn't have to stress about it would be nice. Don't get me wrong- I'm not sayin' this is a chore. Anything worth doing has a little pressure attached to it, though, and it'd be nice not to have to worry about that pressure for a week. I'll take some time, get some extra writing done, and come back refreshed for the next twenty-five chapters, at which point it will be three months later, Season One will be over, and you better _believe_ I'll be taking another break =3

Review, comment, question, all that jazz, and I will see you this weekend with our fourth Side Story! Or, of course, if you're not into those, I'll just see you on Tuesday with Chapter 24.


	24. The Lancelot's Pilot

Tuesday chapter super happy fun time! Yeah, okay, that's enough excitement for perhaps the rest of the year. Excitement is not my game. My game... is Super Street Fighter IV. Though don't assume from that that I mean I'm good at it- I'm not, I just play it a lot. Glutton for punishment or something. Anyway, that has nothing to do with anything.

It's reviews time! First, I wanted to thank everyone for being so supportive- of the changes that are being made, of the direction the story is headed, and with the idea of me taking a week off. It's going to be _wonderful_, I can already tell, and I'll take the opportunity to get a little planning done so that I'm not so much making up entire chapters on the spot. That rarely goes well, heheh. Oh, and if anyone's keeping score- it's pretty good that a lot of people guessed Sayoko, but MIZ guessed pretty much the entire staff, so he wins an award... or he would have, if he'd been right about K.S. =P Too bad!

Yukilumi comments that he finds the chapters with discussion and such to be more interesting than the battle chapters. Me too, honestly, but that's probably just because I'm bad at writing fighting, heheh. Really, it's a struggle for me to write combat with any competence- hopefully I'll get better before this fic is done, though. Gaff suggests that Tohdoh is just playing hard to get. I think that's a little petty for Tohdoh XD I would say that he just can't willingly make himself a tool. He feels like if he joins Zero, he's openly allowing himself to be manipulated, and he just can't stand that idea. He's used to having commanders, but Zero is the first one he's met who doesn't seem to have Tohdoh's best interests at heart, and it bothers him.

Melamori notes that he really enjoyed Sayoko... perhaps replying to this is a little self-indulgent, but eh. Let me tell you, she was a _lot_ of fun to write. I love characters that are just so elegant and composed in extreme situations, it's a lot of fun. Good times had by all.

kyrtus suggests Atsushi Kawasaki for an expanded role in the fic... he did get the short end of the stick in CG, didn't he? He was made into a two-bit villain, and his entire organization annihilated by the Gawain and Lancelot in like half an hour. It was pretty weak, actually. I don't know how big he'll be here, but I don't want to just blow him off like that, I know that. And I will make sure that Mao does some mocking clapping, you have my word. Gosh, we'll be meeting him next chapter, won't we? How time flies...

Almost noon, so I'm gonna wrap things up. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"I must say, Lelouch, I'm surprised with you," commented C.C. as I got dressed for school.

"Oh? At my tact for not asking where you've been all this time?" I guessed as I slipped on my shirt.

"No, I pretty much took that for granted," she answered, and I sighed. "I was more surprised that you not only told that woman, Sayoko, the truth about Clovis's death, but also accepted her into the Black Knights even though she's done nothing but oppose you this whole time."

"'There is no ally so encouraging as an enemy that terrified you moments before,'" I quoted. "And with Clovis... well, I feel like she deserved to know, in a way. She'd based her whole organization on a passing scheme of mine- now that it's all fallen flat, doesn't she deserve to know the truth of what inspired her?"

"Wow. You _have_ changed," she noted.

I stopped, and turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I said. When we first made a contract, you wouldn't have done anything like that. You would have accepted her offer of help, I think, but you certainly wouldn't have revealed a secret to another because you thought that they 'deserved' to know. You would have ignored them, or lied to them if you thought you had to tell them something. In that way, you've changed."

I thought about this for a moment, and I sat down. "I have, haven't I...?" I mused. "I... suppose I'm less angry about things than I was. A lot of my anger was because of how helpless I was... and look at me now! I'm not helpless in the slightest. I have an _army_, I have my Geass... I have people who know who I am, and accept me for it." I shrugged. "It's helping."

"I can tell," said C.C., watching me closely. "And maybe you found yourself a girl as well?"

I paused. "Have you been talking to Shirley?" I asked carefully.

C.C. gave me an evil smile. "What kind of a Code would I be if I didn't keep in contact with my Geass Knights, Lelouch? Of course I've been talking to Shirley." I groaned, leaning back in my chair. "I don't know why that troubles you so- you think I needed her help figuring out how big of a crush you had on Karen?"

"This conversation is over," I declared, looking away so that she wouldn't see me blush.

"Oh, no, Lelouch," replied C.C., laughter in her voice. "Clearly, you've forgotten what it's like to have me around. This conversation's only getting started! Tell me, have you two kissed yet?"

"Not. Answering," I stated, staring at the wall.

"Oh, you _have_. I thought it was a long shot myself, but you always have been good at surprising me..." she grinned. I sighed. _Well, I _thought_ it was good to have her back... but it's going to be a very long morning, I suspect._

* * *

It indeed ended up being a long morning before I finally managed to get away from C.C.'s nagging, and get to school. It had been tempting to skip school, but there was nothing too time sensitive that the Black Knights needed to do at the moment, and I needed to maintain a decent attendance policy. Shirley was taking the day off- apparently she had been called away for family business. Probably, she was making up with her father, and that was something to be glad for. She certainly didn't have the attendance issues that Karen and I did.

The teacher that had come to replace Dr. Tohsaka was polite, calm, Britannian, and useless. He was decent enough at teaching chemistry, but his attempts to teach medicine were depressing. I ended up correcting him on multiple points, and then finally just giving up and zoning out. It was too bad- it had been one of the few classes I had enjoyed. Perhaps I could get Raleigh to continue teaching me in the field.

I was grateful when school ended, and I was halfway home when I remembered that there was a student council meeting that afternoon. I swore, and ran back to school as fast as I could. The building was fairly quiet, with everyone either home or already at their club activities, and I was able to get to the student council room only fifteen minutes late. "I'm sorry that I'm late-" I began as I opened the door, and then I paused.

The two large tables in the middle of the room had been put away, and in their place was a small table with three chairs. Suzaku and Milly were sitting in two of the chairs, and the chair opposite them, nearest to me, was empty. There was no one else in the room. "Ah, there you are, Lelouch," said Suzaku with a small smile. "Have a seat, please."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Where is everyone else?" I asked carefully.

"We canceled the meeting for today," answered Suzaku calmly.

"And yet I wasn't told. I don't expect that was accidental. You wanted me to come. You two wanted to talk to me, and you didn't want me to know that," I answered calmly, feeling anger begin to bubble in my chest.

"Lelouch, we weren't trying to lie to you-" began Milly quickly.

"But you _did_," I interrupted angrily. There was a long silence, and then I entered the room, and sat down in the chair. "...I assume you did this for a reason. Let's talk."

Suzaku frowned slightly, but nodded. "Well... Lelouch, can you promise me you won't get angry?"

I stared at him. "No, I can't promise you that. I don't know what you want to talk to me about, and it might upset me greatly. I can try to stay calm, but that's the best I can do."

He nodded. "I suppose it's the best anyone can do, isn't it?" he sighed. He sat up a little straighter. "The other day, Milly came to talk to me... she was worried about you. She didn't want to talk about what, but eventually, she told me that you... were a member of the Black Knights."

I froze. _Am I going to have to Geass them?_ I thought wearily. _I wanted to keep my friends out of this, but they keep getting themselves involved... like Shirley._ "...I see," I said quietly, for lack of something better to say. "And are you going to try to arrest me?" _I say "try" because you sure as hell won't succeed._

Suzaku looked away. "I know this is not an easy conversation for you, Lelouch, but... are you sure you're doing the right thing? Zero is... a very charismatic man. I know it firsthand. I would never arrest you for following your beliefs, but if he were coercing you into this, I would... I would never forgive him." He clenched a fist. "I know there must be some reason that you're siding with terrorists and criminals."

I stared at him for a moment, and then I began to laugh.

"Lelouch!" exclaimed Milly, shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just struck by the irony here!" I began hotly. "Suzaku Kururugi is now preaching to me on right and wrong! It's pretty _rich_, honestly."

"Lelouch..." whispered Suzaku, staring at me with a pained look.

"'Must be some reason I'm siding with terrorists and criminals?' Coming from a man working for the Britannian Army, who tried to gas their own princess rather than rescue her, that has a pretty distinct ring to it, don't you think? That's right, it's the guys who are fighting for independence and freedom that are evil, and the ones supporting tyranny and racism are _totally_ the good guys!" My eyes were blazing with anger now, I was just getting started. "Maybe now Suzaku can preach to me about the merits of betraying his own people for a pat on the head-" I continued, but was interrupted by a vicious punch to the jaw by Suzaku.

I fell to the ground from the force of the blow, and stared back up at my friend with cold eyes. "Feel good to let that out, Suzaku? Been holding that one for a while?" I asked sharply.

He stared down at me, rage burning in his eyes. "_Never_ call me a traitor," he said, his voice sharp and cold.

"You two-" began Milly again.

"My mistake!" I snapped, pushing myself to my feet. "I suppose condemning your country to disgrace and its people to near-slavery is doing them a favor, isn't it? Maybe next you can sell Britannia out to the Chinese-" but I was cut off again by another punch. I stumbled back, and cracked my knuckles. "Feeling the anger, Suzaku?" I asked mockingly.

"Yes," he hissed, his eyes smouldering.

"Feeling that rage, that bubbling hate?"

"_Yes._" His eyes were a full-on inferno now, the flames of anger burning deep within.

"Don't let go of it," I suggested, adopting a fighter's stance. "That's what's kept me alive the last four years." I took a step forward, pulled back my fist, and-

"**Both of you, stop it!**" yelled Milly sharply. I froze, and so did Suzaku, who was preparing to block my strike. "What is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded.

Suzaku looked away, but I didn't. "A great, great many things, Milly," I told her. "Fortunately, destroying Britannia will make me feel a whole lot better." I turned away, and headed for the door.

"...You're just going to walk out, Lelouch?" asked Milly sadly, and I felt something dig at my heart. "I've never asked much, Lulu. I just want you to listen. Just for a bit."

I sighed, and turned around. "For you, Milly." I walked back to the chair, and sat down, rubbing my bruised jaw absently. "...I'm listening. And I'll try to... be a little more reasonable," I conceded.

Suzaku sat as well, looking depressed. "I'm... I'm sorry I hit you, Lelouch," he told me.

I clicked my tongue in disappointment. "You are? That's too bad. And here I was thinking we were becoming more alike." He paused at this, as though it were a revelation of some sort, and then looked away again.

"We're just worried about you, Lelouch... even if you're doing this to try to help the Elevens, you're committing treason! You'll be put to death if they catch you!" exclaimed Milly. "You're our friend... we don't want you to get hurt!"

I sighed. "And the impulse is appreciated... but there are things worth fighting for, Milly. I have begun this fight, and I will not stop until the matter is concluded, one way or another."

Suzaku's eyes looked deep, and sad. "This isn't your responsibility, you know," he said quietly.

"'Responbility' is just another word for 'blame.' I'm not doing this for guilt, or out of a sense of duty. I'm doing it because it needs to be done, and no one more capable is stepping up to the plate." I shrugged. "And because I have a score to settle, frankly."

The door opened behind me, and I spun gently to face the newcomer. It was a woman with dark blue hair, wearing a military uniform, and she looked familiar, but I couldn't quite- "Cecile Croomy!" I exclaimed aloud, astonished.

She blinked, turning her head toward me. "I'm sorry... do I know you?" she asked politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see you..." I said quickly. "I've read about your work on energy manipulation, I was really impressed." Which was actually true- I had wanted to get to know my enemy, so I'd been reading some of her work from college. With Lloyd in charge, Cecile had been effectively acting as an assistant... which was a waste of her talents. She didn't have Lloyd's wild genius, but she was really quite brilliant in her own right, and a more effective scientist than him on account of her more reasonable nature.

If she had his incredible, astonishing leaps of inspiration, she might have even surpassed him, but as she was just a calm, level-headed scientist, she had lived in his shadow until now. With him working for me now, perhaps she would have a chance to bloom into the researcher she should have been. Her eyes lit up at my words. "Oh, you've read my papers!" she said with a smile. "I wish I had time to stay and talk about it- it's rare to find someone interested- but I came here to get Suzaku. We've got work, I'm afraid."

_Get Suzaku? ...She knows Suzaku? Why would she know Suzaku? Why would she _need_ Suzaku?_ "Ah... could I have a moment, Cecile?" Suzaku asked. "I'm sorry, we're just finishing up here."

"Oh, that's fine," she nodded. "Just make sure you do come- we can't get this done without our ace pilot, you know!" Then she left, closing the door.

_Ace pilot. Suzaku. Suzaku is a pilot for Cecile. They're on first name basis. ...He's the Lancelot's pilot._ "...You're the Lancelot's pilot?" I asked quietly.

He jerked in alarm at the question. "You... you know the Lancelot?" he whispered.

I narrowed my eyes. "_Know_ it? I am a Black Knight, Suzaku- I've _fought_ you before."

His eyes widened. "Lelouch... you can't... _you're_ the crimson Knightmare's pilot?"

I froze. _What? ...He thinks I pilot the Guren. He doesn't know that it's really Karen. But it makes sense, if you think about it- Karen acts all timid and weak at school, but when she steps into her Knightmare, she fights like a berserker. He knows for a fact that I have some anger issues... it would only be logical for me to be the extremely aggressive pilot._ "...Dammit," I swore. "I didn't want to get you involved in this... but you've been in it since the beginning, haven't you? Since Shinjuku."

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I had made up my mind. "If we meet in battle again, Suzaku... I won't hold back. We spared you at Narita because you had earned our respect, and we didn't want to end things like that. But don't expect such courtesy in the future."

Suzaku still looked completely stunned, but he nodded slowly. "I... I have to go, I'll talk to you later, Lelouch..." he declared, standing up slowly. He moved toward the door, tripped, and nearly fell before regaining his balance, and leaving. _He's in shock- he can't even focus enough to walk straight,_ I thought. He'd told me he was just a mechanic... I guess he hadn't wanted me to worry. _Not only has he turned away from his country and people, but now he's the biggest obstacle to their one hope- the Black Knights. He's my oldest friend... and in spite of recent arguments, still my best friend. ...I just can't believe that this happened._

"Lelouch?" hazarded Milly, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you... okay?"

I twitched. "I really don't know," I answered honestly. "My best friend turned out to be someone I've been trying to kill for a while now... and who has been trying to kill me too. I'm angry, I feel betrayed, but above all I feel confused." I looked away. "This is bigger than me and him... but I don't want him to die."

"Gee, Lulu," said Milly with a smile, "maybe now you understand how we feel?" I didn't answer. "...Lelouch, I... I had thought that this would resolve some things. That we'd come to an understanding, or something. But things are _worse_ than when we started talking. Now... now you're mad at Suzaku too, and... and I just don't know what to think," she declared, lowering her head.

"Milly, look at me," I told her, and she raised her head. "Suzaku and I... I don't know what will happen with us, but we're fighters. We'll wage war for what we believe in. That's who we are... and we both understand that now. He thought I was just an angry student, but now he knows that I will fight for my vengeance. I thought... that he was just a mechanic, but that was wrong too. He's a soldier, and he's going to fight for what he believes in... whatever the hell that is," I added bitterly.

"Words can only do so much for men like him and I. In the end, it will come down to action between us. We're done trying to argue to the other that they're wrong- we're past that now." I smiled a little. "But _you're not_, Milly. You're not a fighter, and you're not past the point of discussion. Even when I've hurt you, and turned my back... you're still willing to sit down and talk with me. You walk a different path from Suzaku and I... and I think I know where it leads. So let me ask you- do you believe that Britannia mistreats the Numbers?"

She hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes... yes, they do."

"Do you want to change that? Do you want to change Britannia?" I asked her. She nodded gently. "Then you will. ...The Black Knights could use someone like you, but you couldn't use someone like the Black Knights. We're too violent, too extreme for you. So you can be the voice of change for the Empire- you can be the conscience that Britannia has been missing."

"But... but _how_?" she asked in frustration. "I don't... I don't disagree with anything you've said, but you're always like this, Lelouch! You go on these... tirades, talking like changing things is as simple as making up your mind to do so! I don't like the way Britannia does things, but there are about a thousandd steps in between realizing that and getting in a position to do anything about it! And even then, it's not a sure thing! I can't just step out onto Britannian politics like that! There's so much that needs to be changed, I have so much to say... but it's not like anyone will listen to the daughter of a schoolmaster!"

"No, of course not. But Milly... what were you going to do when you graduated? I know you've done all the necessary credits... you're just hanging around because of us, your friends," I told her.

"I was... I was going to be a reporter, maybe on TV," she mumbled.

I smiled. "You've got a great personality, and I know you'd do well... but you could be more, Milly. You're smart, and I know that you write well- I _was_ the one who proofread your essays once upon a time, after all. You could entertain a nation on TV... but you could _change_ a nation if you wrote editorials in a newspaper."

She paused. "You... you think I could make it as a writer?" she asked nervously.

"I think you could write for the New York Times, Milly. I can pull some strings to get them to look at your article, if you send one in... and they'll make the decision from there." _Either Diethart has contacts at the Times, or I can just Geass someone. ...She's good enough to be in a paper, but without a helping hand, they won't even look at her writing. They'll just throw it in the trash without checking it, like they do with all the other random submissions._ I took a breath. _I want this for her. I want... I want to help her find the future she's meant for. She's done so much for me... this is the least I can do for her._

Milly stared at me for a moment, her eyes shining. "The New York Times...?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hey, I can only get them to give you a shot. The rest is up to you, Ms. Ashford," I told her with a grin. Then I gave her a more serious look. "You can do it, Milly. You've got what it takes, I know it."

She sat silently for a moment, thinking about all of this. "...You said yourself that I would be useful with the Black Knights. Why didn't you ask me to join?" she asked quietly.

I closed my eyes. "Because that's not you, Milly. If you'd come to me and asked... I would have said yes. But I wouldn't ask you. The thing that's most important to me is that you do what you think is right. I do my part, trying to take the action that seems right to me. Not 'good.' That's a trap. Just what seems like what I should be doing. ...The soldiers who gunned down innocents at Shinjuku and Saitama, they knew what they were doing didn't feel right, but they did it because they were told it was 'good.' Because their superiors, and their Emperor, said that they were doing a good thing.

"That's a bunch of bullshit. 'Right' and 'good' seem like they mean the same thing, but they don't really. 'Right' is just a feeling you have, but 'good' is someone else forcing their idea of 'right' on you. And I've never met a man whose idea of right applied to the whole world. 'Right' and 'wrong' are subjective. Just do what it feels like you should do, and don't bow to anyone else's idea of it. That's why I didn't ask you to join. Because then you'd be following my idea of what was right, not your own."

She listened seriously, and then cracked a grin. "You are crazy, and also the worst Catholic _ever_," she laughed. "But... I know what you mean, and I think there's... something true about what you're saying. If you count on other people to tell you what you need to do... you end up doing some pretty terrible things just on their say-so."

"You make it sound like my life's philosophy is just a personal problem with authority," I said crossly.

"...Isn't it?" she teased, and I grinned despite myself. "...Thank you, Lelouch. Thank you for... for listening, for helping me figure out what I should do. And..." She hesitated. "And I think you were right. If we were together... all we would have done was cause each other pain. ...Karen and Shirley are in the Black Knights too, aren't they?"

I blinked. "How did you-"

"Whenever you're absent, or you skip Student Council, all three of you do it at the same time. Once you learn that one of you is in, It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the other two, Lelouch," she said with a faint smile. "Karen, there's always been more to her than met the eye, but Shirley... it just doesn't seem like her, I think," she told me quietly.

I looked away. "Shirley... found out I was in the Black Knights too, and she didn't take it very well. She... she joined to help you guys, you know. When you were all being held hostage in that hotel... I was the only one she knew who could do anything about it. So she came, and she wanted to help."

"Oh, Shirley..." whispered Milly. There was a long silence.

"...I have to get going," I told her. "You should get started on that article for the Times." I tried to smile, but it felt pretty fake. The reminder of Shirley's dysfunctional mental state- the contrast between her normal self and her interrogator behavior- weighed heavily on my mind. I could make whatever excuses I wanted, but I knew that the change in her was my fault- it was the result of me dragging her into all of this. I waved at Milly, and left.

* * *

I stood calmly on the side of the abandoned road, with my Ebon Council (save for Shirley, who was presumably still with her family, and Sayoko, who I had yet to formally introduce to the group- bringing the leader of the Circle along would not have gone over well with the Kyoto Group) standing behind me. It was extremely foggy, which was lucky- as little as this road was traveled, I still would have been paranoid that someone would see the infamous Zero standing at the edge of the road like a hitchhiker were it not for the veil of mist obscuring us from view. I was a little annoyed at this chosen method of meeting, but... well, there wasn't much that I could do about it. When the Kyoto Group wanted to meet you, you pretty much had to play ball with however they wanted to do it.

A limo pulled up alongside us, and rolled down the window. "Zero, sir?" asked the driver politely. I nodded. "I'm here to drive you and your councilors to the meeting. Would you care to get inside?"

I glanced back at the six members of the Ebon Council, and raised an eyebrow. "Can you fit all of us in there?"

He grinned. "With room to spare, sir. It's a _very_ big car."

I shrugged, and stepped inside. The other black Knights did the same, and true to his word, there were a few seats left- one of which was already occupied by a young woman. Well... "young woman" was pushing it, really. She couldn't be more than fourteen, judging by her appearance, though she was quite beautiful for her age- long black hair and green eyes, and dressed in a traditional pink kimono. I'd never actually seen anyone wear a kimono before, and despite myself, I ended it staring at it for a few long moments. _That thing must take _forever_ to put on,_ I mused. "Zero! It is a honor to meet you," said the girl, bowing slightly. "My name is Kaguya Sumeragi. I've been hoping to meet you for a long time." She sounded enthusiastic, even a little excited, but she was controlling it well.

I raised an eyebrow. "It is an honor to meet you, Ms. Sumeragi... you are a member of the Six Houses of Kyoto?" I asked in realization, and she nodded. The Six Houses were the foundation of the Kyoto Group, those who controlled much of Japan's economy, even as Area Eleven... and the primary funders of resistance fighters such as myself. _K.S... her initials match those of the last Chief of the Outer Circle. That's anything but a guarantee of her identity- they're not uncommon initials, after all- but it's an interesting thing._

"I feel I must apologize, in fact," she told me gravely. "For some time, I was involved with the Outer Circle, before you started taking action against them, and I came to my senses. When you revealed their efforts to sell Refrain... I knew I couldn't have anything else to do with them."

"You were their Evasion Chief," I said quietly, and she nodded. "What did that mean, exactly?"

"I helped their agents find places to lie low, or, in a few cases, disappear entirely, to throw off pursuit. Mostly, it was just using my resources to cover the trail." She sighed. "We would be all better off with the Imperial Family dead, but the Circle was not the way to do it. The car came to a stop, and Kaguya opened the door, and held it. "Come- let us go see the other four of the Six Houses. They are eager to meet you."

_And I them,_ I thought, and stepped out of the car.

* * *

So, that's not really a cliffhanger, right? I mean, it's not this terrible situation. It's just a promise of things to come. I'm trying to get better Yukilumi, I really am .

So Kaguya was K.S., as many people guessed. But that's more a side note, obviously the main story for this chapter is Milly. I'd said that I wanted to do more with her, give her a better fate than the anime... but also that I didn't want her joining the Black Knights. I think I achieved both those goals with this outcome... but I will admit, that scene did not come out entirely to my liking. It felt... kinda awkward. I won't change the results of it, or anything, but I might end up rewriting it. _That_ is what happens with Six ends up writing one scene over the course of like four days- its flow really kinda sucks.

The idea is that she'll become a major editorialist for the Times (which historically would still exist even in CG's alternate universe, I did my research =3), and her writing will get people thinking, will start to inspire some small policy changes. I might even have her do some investigative journalism- she could reveal to all the fate of Jeremiah Gottwald, and that the Army _knows_ that he was innocent but imprisoned him anyway... or she could even discover Geass, but I don't think I'll do that. Anyway, it's a good niche for her- making a change without being involved with the fighting.

Send me your reviews, your questions, your comments and insight! I love to read that stuff, and I'll see you on Thursday!

P.S.: If you like Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and you're not reading my new KotOR fic (check my user page for the link), you are totally wrong and should go read it =3


	25. Enter Mao

And here we are with Chapter 25! Just a reminder in case you've forgotten, there will be no new chapters next week. I'm taking a little break. I might post a Side Story, though, we'll see. But all that's inna future. Let's talk about _nao._ And perhaps _Mao_.

Yes, this chapter, at long last, sees the first appearance of Mao. So you can all stop asking me if I've written him out of this timeline or something- seriously, I get that question a lot. All you had to do was be a little patient =P If you think this was too long a wait, imagine how it must be for me- thinking of a plot twist, and then realizing I won't be able to implement it for at least another thirty chapters! Seriously, that has happened. One of the early Season Two major events is burning in my brain, and I cannot wait to write it down somewhere.

Reviews! nanoman79 catches a mistake (d'oh, fixed it now, thanks), and asks if Milly has put together that Lelouch is Zero... and if not, why not? Well, she hasn't, no... and the answer is pretty simple: denial. She's willing to accept that Lelouch is a resistance fighter, but Zero is... I mean, he's freaking legendary. He's changing the whole world. She just can't wrap her head around that idea. Perhaps she has all the evidence she needs, but it's just not clicking in her head, you know? She just knows him so well that she can't comprehend of him being Zero.

Gaff notes that the confrontation style of helping someone face their problem rarely seems to go well, and asks what's up with Nina and Rivalz. Yeah... I've never seen a "you have a problem, man up and face it" discussion go over well, personally. It's the quickest way I've ever found to make someone get defensive, though, and I think we saw that Gaspar acting defensively can be pretty... disruptive. Hard to deal with. Nina is getting her own Side Story in a bit here, actually- she's the next one- and Rivalz? Hrm... well, let's just read this chapter, and see what happens =3

Teucrian notes that it's good to see angry Gaspar again... yeah, he was having his doubts there, but the anger is still a big part of his character. In the next couple of chapters, we're going to be dealing with the Mao Problem, and Mao is going to do a lot to bring Gaspar's anger back up to the surface. He's pretty good at pissing people off, that guy.

Alright, that's enough for now- there's a pretty long author note at the bottom too, after all, with a neat announcement. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I stepped out of the car after Kaguya Sumeragi, one of the leaders of the Kyoto Group and, as I'd just learned, former officer of the Outer Circle. The car had parked on a large platform, and after a moment, I realized that it was a cargo elevator. My Ebon Council stepped out as well, and then with a jerk, the elevator began to rise.

The wall in front of us was made entirely of glass, and as I stared out over the view, I realized there was something familiar about it. _Holy shit,_ I realized. "...Mount Fuji."

Kaguya smiled at this. "That's right... the greatest mountain in all of Japan, our mighty protector. It has stood guard over our land since the beginning of time, silent and serene."

"Or at least until you decided to drill it for Sakuradite," added Lloyd with a smile. "Now it's a bit of a mess, I think."

The girl paused, clearly biting back a more aggressive rebuttal. "Excavating our national treasure for resources was Britannia's idea, Count Asplund. We would not do that to our own land."

"Since the drilling started a year before the war, that's unlikely, but whatever helps you sleep at night," he shrugged in his carefree, patronizing way.

"It is true," intoned a somber voice as the elevator slowed to a stop. "Our beautiful mountain was a testament to Japan's glory... and then the Britannian Emperor _demanded_ that we allow Britannian companies to drill it. At first, we refused... but pressure mounted, and soon it was clear that Britannia was ready to start a _war_ to secure the mountain. ...We love our mountain, but when it was a choice between our mountain, and our lives... there was no decision at all."

The voice paused. "It was not until a year later, after numerous other irrational threats that we complied with... that Britannia declared war on us anyway, despite our cooperation to their bizarre demands. The requests were just an attempt to goad us into declaring war. Our Fuji... sacrificed in an effort to provoke us. It boils the blood that our natural treasure would mean so little to them."

I stepped off of the large elevator, and into a cavernous room, dimly lit and sparsely populated. Along the sides of the room were four Knightmares- factory stock Sutherlands, it looked like. I would have expected the Kyoto Group to use something more advanced... but I suppose that would draw unnecessary attention. They maintained the appearance of cooperating with Britannia, so if they were to keep customized Frames around, Britannia would start asking questions. It made sense.

At the far end of the room were six suited guards with sunglasses and headsets, flanking a small structure. It looked like... a XXX. The man who had been speaking was obviously the one sitting behind the veil. "Zero, and members of the Ebon Council... the Kyoto Group welcomes you," declared the man.

I smiled. _That voice... I was right after all._ I'd come up with several possibilities as to who could be the leader of the Kyoto Group, based on who had enough power, money, and motivation among the survivors of Prime Minister Kururugi's administration. One of them, though... one of them I had met personally in my time living with the Kururugi family. We'd played chess, on multiple occasions. At first, we were evenly matched- much to his astonishment. Imagine how surprised he was when I quickly learned his tactics, and began to trounce him with regularity.

_Is it fate that we find ourselves meeting here once more? _"It is an honor, Mr. Chairman," I said, using his title rather than the name that I was not supposed to know.

"You have good manners for a foreigner, Zero," he commented. Clearly, I was supposed to be shocked and alarmed at this insight- how could he possibly know that I wasn't Japanese?- but of course, I was just a little annoyed at the attempt to intimidate me. Any number of individuals could have just told him- Tohdoh came to mind, for one. He paused, taken aback by my lack of reaction. "...Your Black Knights have grown very quickly, haven't they, Zero?" he asked quietly. "You started out with just Naoto Kouzuki's little team, and then absorbed much of Fierce Yamato... and now the survivors of the JLF, in addition to the others you have picked up along the way here and there. A young Britannian girl... two half-bloods, one also a girl, and one a brilliant doctor... a Britannian _tv producer_... you keep very strange company indeed."

"Does it trouble you, Chairman?" I asked with a touch of amusement. "That I care not where my advisors and officers come from, so long as they are talented? Does it worry you that I would so openly allow foreigners into my inner circle? But as you have noticed yourself, I myself am a foreigner. There is nothing strange about it."

"It is not that you let foreigners in. It is that you do so at a cost to patriotic Japanese men! Shinichiro Tamaki has been with you since the beginning, and yet he is relegated to the status of a mechanic-"

"Specifically, to _head_ of mechanics, under the direct command of my Chief of Science, which anyone here can tell you is more than he deserves given his general carelessness and incompetence." I sighed. "If you're going to pointlessly start arguments with me, Chairman, at least pick ones that make sense. I tire of these games already."

"How _dare_ you?" demanded one of the guards. "_No one_ speaks to the Chairman like tha-"

The shadowy figure, silhouetted by light, waved him into silence. "Your insolence does you no credit, boy," he told me sharply. "Learn to respect your betters."

"I'm sure I would respect my betters, if ever I met one." This was too _easy._ Our chess games had never been this easy. He was still underestimating me. I took a step forward. "Perhaps you misheard me, Taizou Kirihara. I said I was getting tired of these games."

The reaction was immediate. Both bodyguards instantly produced pistols, and the Knightmares suddenly stepped forward, leveling their guns at me. "You've just signed your death warrant!" barked the overeager guard. "No one may live that knows the Chairman's true name!"

I tensed, ready to spring my plan into action... but it wasn't time yet, as it turned out. "Enough," declared Taizou. "Do not shoot them- we will need to find out how he discovered my name. But for the moment, let us occupy ourselves with another matter. Zero! Take off your mask."

I grinned. "If you'd asked politely, perhaps I would have, but I do not much appreciate demands. I think my mask will remain where it is."

There was a moment of silence, and then Taizou spoke again. "Which of you is named Ohgi?" he asked.

Ohgi stepped forward cautiously. "I am, sir," he answered softly.

"I know of your struggle, Ohgi. You held your group together after the death of your leader. You led them through some tough times. ...You can lead them again. Just reach over, and pull off Zero's mask. We will let you live, we will even give you our full support." Ohgi paused at this, thinking it through in his usual methodical way. "...Don't you want to see his face as well?" asked Taizou.

"...You're assuming, sir, that I haven't already," commented Ohgi carefully.

Taizou paused at this, and then began to laugh. "Oh, well _played_, Zero! You truly have secured his loyalty- you trusted your Council with the secret of your identity! I must admit, I am impressed. Few have ever outsmarted me. But even out of those few... I've yet to meet one that can outsmart a _bullet_," he hissed viciously. "You can take off that mask, or we will gun you down- whether you've told us what we want to know or not. This is not a negotiation."

I closed my eyes. "Don't hurt them too badly, okay?" I requested.

There was a moment of confused silence. "...Who are you talking, Zero?" asked Ohgi patiently, but uncertainly.

Suddenly, one of the bodyguards was jerked back into the darkness, and then came tumbling back out, unconscious. _I was talking to her,_ I thought smugly, watching the shadowy figure that had just disposed of the guard. Sayoko hadn't been exaggerating... she really _was_ a ninja.

The Knightmares turned quickly at this (and as they did, another guard was struck by some invisible force, and collapsed), except for one... which promptly fired its Slash Harkens, opened up with its assault rifle, and slashed with its knife, all at once. In an instant, all three of the other Knightmares were down. Then the Knightmare opened its cockpit, and C.C. leapt out. She landed gracefully, and one of the guards took aim at her, and then collapsed with a gasp as something hit him from behind.

I drew the katana at my waist, and began to run toward Taizou, holding it low. Two more guards were suddenly dispatched by the kunoichi's masterful technique, and the one remaining guard raised his gun at me, and was immediately tackled by C.C., who beat nine kinds of hell out of him in the course of a few seconds. With all the guards gone, my ace in the hole, Sayoko, stepped out of the shadows, and I slid to a stop, slashed the curtain down, and held out my sword, the point of my katana nearly touching Taizou's throat. "Your defenses are weak. Your guards are ill-trained. And your surveillance is laughable," I told him with a grin. It had taken maybe twenty seconds, all in all.

"What... just happened...?" he demanded weakly.

"It's really quite simple... Chairman. The oldest of my councillors-" and I nodded at C.C. "-stole one of your Knightmares, and pretended to be one of your pilots. Your security was so weak that she had no trouble stealing it, and no one thought to question her identity- or even react quickly when she suddenly attacked her own allies. In the meantime... the newest councillor slipped past your guards, and then disposed of five of them, using no weapon, in a matter of seconds," I told him, giving an appreciative grin to Sayoko. Then I gave Taizou a long stare. "Don't threaten me again unless you're really prepared to have me as an enemy... Kirihara."

I pressed a button on my belt, and the helmet retracted, and then I pulled off my goggles. "After all... I always _did_ beat you at chess," I told him with a grin.

He froze, his eyes widening in astonishment... and then he began to laugh. It was a laugh that I knew well... it was the same laugh he made seven years ago, when, playing chess against a ten year old prince for the first time, he suddenly lost his queen, and realized what kind of opponent he was really up against. "So... perhaps you took this old man's ideas pretty seriously back then, eh?" he asked with a grin.

I grinned back. We played chess several times a week during my year at the Kururugi's, and we always debated throughout the match. Religion (my Christianity versus his Shinto), politics (we both ended up agreeing that neither one of our countries had a particularly good system), but most of all, philosophy. He was surprisingly Western in his mindset- he believed that wrongs should be avenged, he believed that justice was a fairly meaningless term... and once I stopped to think about it, it was obvious that his beliefs rather heavily affected mine. I was young, and hearing an intelligent, successful man talk about the importance of repaying debts- whether they be of money or blood- made a big impression on me. "Perhaps," I admitted.

"And your councilors all already know?" he asked. I nodded. "Heh. Zero... you will have all the money and equipment you need. You can pull this off... I know it. I wasn't certain that I could trust Zero with the JLF's future, but now that I know who you are, I can think of no better hands. Just promise me one thing..." I raised an eyebrow, and he smiled. "When you've taken back Japan, when you've reclaimed this land... you'll come play another game of chess with me."

"Of course, Mr. Chairman," I answered with a bow. "Sayoko, C.C... I trust you didn't hurt anyone too badly?"

"I avoided doing any lasting damage, sir," nodded Sayoko. "They will be fine again in about an hour."

"Who is she?" asked Ohgi. "I know C.C., of course, but you called this woman the newest member of the Ebon Council."

I nodded. "I apologize- I haven't had time to properly introduce her yet. This is Sayoko Shinizaki... she will be the leader of the new Sierra squad." I paused- they were going to find out sooner or later, and when they did, it was better that it happen because I told them. "She is also the former leader of the Outer Circle."

There was a long pause at this- an aggressive silence, filling the room with overwhelming, indignant quiet- and then Ohgi said, quietly, "Perhaps we should talk about that when we get back." Karen was staring daggers at Sayoko, and Tohsaka looked vaguely uncomfortable herself, but in a very different way.

"It sounds like you have things to discuss... Hitoshi, take them back to Tokyo," ordered Taizou. We climbed into the limo, as I took one last glance at the Kyoto Group's headquarters, I saw Kaguya waving and smiling.

* * *

The discussion went better than I had expected. Karen still seemed a little bitter, but for the most part, everyone was able to work out their differences with Sayoko. The fact that she was a squad leader, rather than a Chief, aided in that, of course. She worked for Yoshitaka, and she'd already taken up a hand-picked group of intelligence agents, and gone off into the wilderness to train them. They were skilled, but gathering intelligence wasn't quite the same as the kind of shadowy work that Sierra squad would be doing.

The others thought that her job was going to be special operations, and that wasn't entirely inaccurate, so I did nothing to persuade them otherwise. For all their intelligence, much of the Council was rather... idealistic, and they would be a little distressed knowing that we had a team of assassins.

"Naivete," declared a voice, and I turned. The meeting had just ended, and I was looking at some files, but it seemed that Diethard had stayed behind. "They really believe that she is doing special operations? I suppose that is broadly correct, but... I am astonished at their innocence."

I glanced to make sure the doors were shut, and then sighed. "The Japanese people wouldn't accept a group that uses assassins... apparently. Though personally, I must agree with you- war is more than troop confrontations, and they need to realize this."

Diethard nodded solemnly. "Chief Yoshitaka knows, does he not?" he asked.

"He does, as does Doctor Tohsaka. Once Officer Fenette gets back, I will make her aware as well. I think probably you four are the only ones both high ranking enough and... _realistic_ enough to handle the truth."

"And C.C., surely," said Diethard, raising an eyebrow.

"Naturally. Though she is not in any technical authority position," I agreed.

Diethard pursed his lips. "What is the reason for that, if I may ask? She seems privy to many secrets, would it not be prudent to give her some sort of command?"

I grimaced. "She is smart, and skilled, and has been with me for a long time... but no. She is too... I would say her attitude problem precludes her taking command. She would not wish it, anyway. She prefers to act alone."

"It is strange- she exudes this aura of ancient wisdom, of having seen it all, but she can't be more than thirty, I would think," noted Diethard.

I shook my head. "She's older than you think. I guarantee it." I sighed. "Diethard... sit down." He sank into a chair opposite me. "We have a problem. I have learned who the pilot of the Lancelot is."

"That is a problem?" asked Diethard, mildly puzzled. "I should think that would make it all the more easy to deal with him."

"That's the thing- it's Suzaku Kururugi. After his trial, and all the chaos of that... he's become something of a hero to the Japanese people. A symbol. The sort of thing we would not look good opposing." I rested my chin on my hands, which were folded together on the table.

He spread his arms. "Is this not precisely why we allowed Officer Shinozaki to join, then? Her Sierra squad, once trained, would be perfect to deal with him."

I shook my head. "He has too few enemies. The JLF is... well, it's _us_ now. The Circle is dead- and given that Britannia is responsible for destroying half of it, they know that as well. I'm sure they'll make the announcement through the media very soon. And the only other groups left wouldn't have the resources to assassinate him. It would be _obvious_ that it was us." _That, and... I don't want to do it._ "Any other suggestions?"

He _hrm_ed. "I take it that a second appeal to him to join us is out of the question." I nodded. "In that case... humiliate him. Engineer a scandal that would make him lose his standing with the public, perhaps even get him court-martialled. Frame him as taking bribes, plant evidence that he's been leaking information to resistance groups, show that he's a Chinese spy... he's one man, and Britannia does not like seeing a Number in such an important position. They will not investigate too deeply- they will be all too happy to see him gone, and to put a new, Britannian pilot in the Lancelot."

I blinked. "I... see. That is how you would do it, then." It was a terrible thing. It would destroy his pride, wreck his reputation... he would be miserable, feeling like he'd failed his duties. For someone like him... it would eat him alive. _But... it's better than having to kill him,_ I thought. "I will think on this. Thank you, Chief Ried."

He bowed. "An honor, Zero." He stood slowly. "I have to leak some information on the Circle's downfall to the press... if we beat Britannia to it, we can control the story." He turned to leave.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, remembering suddenly. "Diethard, do you have any friends or contacts that work at the New York Times?"

He raised an eyebrow. "The Times? A friend of mine is the editor in chief, yes. Why do you ask?"

_Excellent!_ "One of my friends is interested in writing for them, but of course, it's hard to get their attention. If you were able to get them to look at some of her work, I would greatly appreciate it. This is not a mission, or an assignment- this is not coming from Zero." I raised my goggles up onto my forehead. "This is just a request from a friend."

He nodded slowly. "I'll see what I can do... Lelouch."

* * *

I frowned as I walked slowly toward the park, holding my umbrella to block the rain. We had finished incorporating the JLF into our ranks... unfortunately, though, they didn't have any officers that were suitable to join the Ebon Council. The only ones that would qualify would be Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords... and they were, of course, off doing their own thing. It was unfortunate... I wanted them to feel like they had a seat at the table, that they weren't just being taken for granted, but they honestly didn't have any exceptional leaders anymore.

What really troubled me, though, was that I still hadn't heard from Shirley. She was supposed to call me when she got done with her business, and I would meet her in the park to fill her in on how things had gone with the Kyoto Group. She hadn't called, and I was getting worried. I was on my way home, but I decided to take a detour through the park, just in case she was there, and had... forgotten to call, or something. A long shot, but worth taking.

I reached the park's fountain, and quickly scanned the area. _I don't see any other umbrellas... I guess no one else is-_ I thought, and then paused. There was a figure standing under a light... with no umbrella. Shirley. Her orange hair was soaked through, as was her school uniform, and she was standing there, staring at the ground as the water dripped off of her.

I stepped toward her slowly, and held my umbrella over her. "...Shirley?" I asked quietly. "Are you... okay?"

"He's dead." Her voice was quiet, and hopelessly melancholic. "My dad... he's dead, Lelouch."

I took a deep breath. "Oh, Shirley... what happened?"

"He was at Narita... the military had hired him to survey the mountains. They were going to demolish the JLF base, and put their own in once they'd won." _They wouldn't have told her that information, it's classified,_ I realized. _She must have Geassed them for answers._ "When the order to evacuate came... he just didn't take it seriously. He kept working, thinking that it was no big deal. And... then the landslide hit. ...He died because of my plan. Because of _me_," she said quietly.

"_No_," I stated firmly. "This was not your fault, Shirley. It was an accident."

"It was an accident caused by _me!_" she yelled. "It was caused by my strategy, my plan! My idea that we should blast the water table, and he's _dead_ because of that!"

"Cause and effect isn't that simple, Shirley. I gave the order, Karen detonated the pulse, your father didn't heed the warning, and Britannia's aggression made it necessary." I shook my head. "This is no one's fault. Sometimes, things just happen. Things beyond your control."

"You can't make this better with _words_, Lelouch!" shouted Shirley angrily. "You can't just... just talk this one away!"

I lowered my head. "I know, Shirley. And I wouldn't want to. Grief is painful... but it's part of being human. I have known my share of grief as well. I have lost loved ones as well."

"I just... I never got to say goodbye. He... we were fighting, and... and I didn't even tell him to have a good trip. Didn't say anything. Just... watched him leave," she cried miserably.

I took a step forward, and hugged her, my umbrella falling to the side, forgotten. "He knew, Shirley. He knew that you loved him. Don't ever doubt that," I told her, holding her tight. "And he loved you too."

Shirley hugged me back, pressing her head against my chest, and we just stayed like that for a moment as she gently wept, letting the pain flow out. Then she slowly raised her head, and stared into my eyes. "Lelouch, I..." she began, her gaze locked with mine. She leaned closer, and I realized she was going to kiss me. My heart thudded. _Don't. Don't. This is a bad idea, and you know it. It may have some... positive effects in the short term, but in the long run, it will only make things worse._

If only the knowledge of the mind had more sway over the desires of the body. Her lips were soft, and the kiss was deep, and passionate as Shirley hungrily pressed against me. The rain stopped, and there was just us, pressed against each other, tasting each other's lips.

We broke off suddenly as mocking claps echoed through the park. "Bravo, bravo!" declared a pleased voice. "Comforted the girl, and even got her to comfort you in return! I'd heard you were silver-tongued, Lelouch, but _damn_."

I narrowed my eyes at the speaker. He was a strangely dressed man in loose blue clothing with long, skin-tight brown gloves and long silver hair. His eyes were covered by a narrow, visor-like pair of sunglasses, and his ears by a pair of headphones. He was grinning in an incredibly satisfied manner, and walking slowly toward us as he clapped theatrically. "And Shirley... _knowing_ that he's interesting in another girl, but guilting him into the kiss anyway, knowing he wouldn't refuse a grieving girl! That's _cold_."

Shirley took a step away, and I reached into my coat, and produced my butterfly knife. "I don't know who the hell you are, but this is your one chance to walk away before things get ugly," I told him.

He grinned. "Ah, the mighty butterfly knife. Bane of many a foe- Colonel Kusakabe, that prisoner who attacked you at Narita... hey, you even tried it on C.C. and N.N." His expression turned dark. "You shouldn't have tried to hurt C.C. That makes me pretty upset, Lelouch. Or do you prefer Zero these days? Or perhaps Lulu? Or 'Your Highness'?" The grin came back, full of arrogance and certainty.

I took a step back. _What the _fuck_. No one should know about the encounter with N.N. but C.C. and I! Unless he's spoken with N.N... but then how could he have learned about the Colonel? Or Narita?_ My mind raced, and the man just stood there all the while, still grinning. _He knows things he shouldn't. Is he an agent of the EPD? A spy for one of the other world powers? Or... ah, of course. He must be the first Geass Knight... C.C. must have spoken with him._

"Ooooh, so close!" grinned the man. "You got _part_ of that right- but I haven't spoken to C.C. in a while, sadly. Pleasure to meet you... second and third Geass Knights."

"-{Who the hell are you?}-" demanded Shirley, her left eye glowing with a Geass sigil.

"-[Mao, the man gifted with the Geass of Absolute Insight, and C.C.'s first Geass Knight,]-" answered the man. Then he paused, and pulled out an mp3 player, pressing a few buttons. "Whoa there! Didn't expect a sound-based Geass user- shoulda been more careful. I thought your Geass was eye contact based... eye contact _and_ sound? Never heard of a dual medium one before. Interesting."

"-{What do you want ?}-" asked Shirley, her Geass blazing again.

"You know, the great thing is, I don't even _have_ to hear what you're saying, I can just focus on your thoughts. And with my mp3 player up this loud, I can't hear the Geass for it to have an effect on me," noted Mao conversationally. "Now... does one of you want to tell me where C.C. is? ...Pity, neither of you know. Sounds like I can meet her just by keeping you two around, though... so let's have some fun. Just us three."

"Fuck this," I snarled, and I lunged forward, lashing out with my knife. The blade whistled through empty air as Mao dodged perfectly, and I followed up... and he dodged again. I tried two more stabs, then he grabbed my arm, and _twisted_. There was a crack, and then blinding, white-hot pain. I fell to my knees, my arm dangling at my side.

"Oh, it's just a dislocated shoulder, don't freak out about it," he commented dryly. "Hurts pretty bad though, huh?" He bent down, and picked up the knife. "Now, I want to play a game. To pass the time while we wait, you see. So you two are going to cooperate because- exactly right, Lelouch!" he announced, clapping again. "Because if you don't, I'll cut your throats! You really are a quick thinker!"

"You think reading our minds is all you'll need to beat us in a fight?" demanded Shirley.

Mao blinked. "Well yeah, pretty much. As I demonstrated, I can tell _exactly_ what you're going to do before you do it. Doesn't take a genius to be able to dodge under those conditions." He shrugged with a smile. "Besides... I already got your boy down. You could run for it... but he's not in a condition to do so. So if you try to run for it, I'll... well, you get the idea."

I gritted my teeth. "What do you want to play then?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He shook his head. "No, no, not you. I'm not interested in you. I'd rather play against Shirley. How about some chess?" he asked, pulling out a board, a speed chess clock, and a little box of pieces. "I'll play white... somehow black seems a little more appropriate for you."

I stared at the board. _A game of chess? I don't think Shirley's very good... is there any way I can signal her or something?_ I frowned. _Of course not. Mao can read my mind. He can hear me thinking of this plan already._

"Yep," nodded Mao casually. "So let's have no fuss, shall we? Just a simple game. Though, it wouldn't be any fun if there was no prize, right? So how about this- if you win, I'll let you both go, and leave you alone. If I win... I'm gonna carve up the little prince over there." He grinned, and I realized that it was not just a threat- he really would carry it out to the letter. He was, in fact, completely insane.

"That's... that's not fair at all!" gasped Shirley. "You can read my mind, I can't possibly win!"

"Ah, but Lulu knows what this means. Go ahead and say it out loud- I can read your mind, but she can't. Give her the benefit of your wisdom," grinned the silver-haired boy.

I sighed. "This isn't a match of skill versus skill. This is just to see if you can figure out a way to get around his mind reading before he beats you." _But even then, it may not be enough. Even if it _does_ become skill against skill... she might not be good enough to beat him._

"Oh, don't think like that, Lelouch!" complained Mao. "I'm being fair about this! I've never actually played this game before!" He set the board on a small picnic table, and sat down. Shirley sat down hesitantly, and I next to them, watching the game.

Shirley was playing cautiously, logically enough, but Mao's playstyle was quite bold- he was pressuring her, pressing her weaknesses, blocking her advance, and choking her support. _It's amazing that he's able to play this well from reading Shirley's mind,_ I thought. _I'm not certain I would be able to play much better than this myse-_

"_Dammit!_" I swore, looking away from the board. _He's not reading her mind. He's reading _mine_. He knows I'm good at chess, and I can't help but think about what I would do in his place as I watch._ I didn't even have to look at Mao- I could _feel_ his cocky smile as he read my mind, reading that I knew exactly what he was up to... and that I couldn't do anything about it. _It's not that Shirley has to figure out how to beat his mind reading... we _both_ have to. If she beats it, he'll still be able to read me, and win. If I beat it, he'll just read her. We have to make it so that he can't read _either_ of us... and if one of us does figure it out, we can't tell the other, because then he'd hear how we were doing it._

"It's a pretty impressive little mental trap, isn't it, Lelouch?" asked Mao. "I freely admit, I'm kinda proud of it. It's a real... conundrum, is the English word I think."

I couldn't put the game out of my mind, I'd been trying. It wasn't working. As ever, trying not to think of something was only making me think of it all the more. But I had to do _something_. I started trying to think of every possible move that could be made- E4 to D5, A3 to A6, F1 to E1, and so, so many more. "Oooh, that's a good try, Lelouch! But if I focus just a _little_, it's easy to see which move you think is the best one." He picked up a piece, and clicked it down on the table. "And not a bad idea, Shirley... you _could_ just start moving completely at random. But while I'm not that good... I'm pretty sure I'd be able to win if you weren't thinking about your moves at _all._ Feel free to try, though- hey, it's only your love's life on the line, right?"

Suddenly, Mao froze, and turned his head. I followed his gaze- someone had shown up. "Lelouch! Shirley! I didn't expect to see you guys here," exclaimed Rivalz Cardemonde pleasantly. "And Lelouch, _watching_ chess rather than playing? I think this is the first time I've seen that!" he laughed.

"Rivalz... get out of here. Now," I told him quietly. _If he gets caught up in this... he won't believe that Mao can read minds. He'll get hurt. Badly._

"Dealer has twenty..." said Mao quietly, staring intently at Rivalz.

"Your arm...!" Rivalz gasped, his eyes widening as he spotted my dislocated shoulder. "Lelouch, what happened to your arm?" Then he narrowed his eyes, and glared at Mao. "Did you do this to him?" he asked quietly.

I turned a horrified gaze to Mao. He pulled out his mp3 player again, and pressed some more buttons. "So what if I did?" he declared cockily. Then, suddenly, he frowned, and then he just looked baffled. "Seventeen... dealer has twenty-three, bust..." he mumbled like a lunatic. Then he shook his head. "What... the... _hell_?" he managed, staring at Rivalz.

"Step away from Lelouch... _now._ Or you're going to get hurt," Rivalz announced.

"Rivalz, get out of here! You can't handle this guy!" I shouted desperately.

Mao shook his head. "Seven... eleven... twenty-one... what is wrong with your _mind?_" he shouted. He stood quickly, knocking over the chess pieces as he bumped the table. "Double down... twenty-two, bust... how... _how?_" he screamed like a lunatic. "_Why can't I read you?_"

Then Rivalz lunged forward, and smashed him across the jaw with a fist. Mao flew backward from the blow, and slammed heavily into the ground, dropping my knife. Then Rivalz strode over to the fallen mind reader, grabbed him by the labels, and stared straight into his face. "You shouldn't have hurt my friend," he said quietly. Then he hurled him into the fountain with a splash.

A moment later, Mao burst out of the fountain screaming. "_Six of clubs, nineteen, dealer wins!_" he roared insanely. "How are you _doing_ this?" he demanded. Rivalz raised a fist, and Mao's eyes widened, and then he turned, and ran for his life.

Rivalz exhaled slowly, and turned back to face us. "Lelouch, Shirley... are you guys okay?"

I let out a long breath myself. "He was holding me hostage... said that he was going to kill me unless Shirley could beat him at chess. He was a _lunatic_," I uttered truthfully. Obviously, I didn't mention any Geass stuff... but all the rest of that was true enough. I don't like lying to my friends. "...Thank you, Rivalz. You may have saved my life. But... how did you do it?"

He blinked. "Uhm. I hit him." He chuckled. "A pretty traditional method, I thought."

"No, not that, it's..." I began. _How can I explain this in a way that he would believe?_ "He... I don't really get it, but it's like he could read thoughts. He... he watched your face, and your body language, and from that could tell what you were thinking," I invented wildly.

Rivalz raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, really? That's nuts... I'd heard you could tell a lot from body language, but... well, that explains his mumbling, anyway."

"It does? It sounded like... he was talking about cards or something," mused Shirley.

Rivalz rubbed his head. "It's... a thing I do. A psychiatrist once told me that it was really bizarre, that she'd never heard of anyone doing this... but I kinda... play games with myself." I gave him a blank look, and he sighed. "Well, look. It's like this. Most of the time, I'm not doing anything super interesting, right? When I was growing up, I didn't have a lot of stuff to do. So I ended up learning to entertain myself... and now it's kind of force of habit. I'm always doing it. Even when I'm thinking about other stuff."

"I don't really get it, Rivalz," I told him patiently.

"Well, it's like this. At any given time, I'm doing two things in my head. I'm thinking about... oh, school, or friends, or whatever... and I'm also playing a game. Maybe poker, maybe checkers, maybe just rock-paper-scissors. But I'm just always doing it, I barely even think about the fact that I'm doing it. Just there, I was playing blackjack... and if this guy can read your body language and stuff, I guess he was picking up the blackjack?" He shook his head. "I dunno, this is all over my head anyway. I've never heard of anyone actually _reading your mind_ like that. It's weird... but he definitely seemed to be getting the game." He smiled. "He even got the scores right, actually. Eh, there are always things in the world you're not gonna understand. This will make a good story, and that's all there is to it, right?'

_Holy shit,_ I thought. Multitasking is an essential human skill, and often described as doing two things at once... but it isn't really. At its best, multitasking is switching between two tasks so rapidly that you give the illusion of thinking of them both at once. Your mind can't _actually_ think two thoughts simultaneously, it's just not capable of it. Except apparently... Rivalz's brain was. He thought all his normal thoughts on one channel, and on a second channel, just had a nonstop stream of entertainment. _And when Mao tried to read his mind, he couldn't get both channels. He couldn't read Rivalz's thoughts, he just kept picking up the card game._

I shook my head. "Rivalz... you are one in a million," I told him frankly. "Perhaps more than that."

He beamed. "How about I give two a ride home?"

I grabbed my arm, and in one wrenching tug, I jerked it back into place with a cracking sound. "_Gaaaah_... okay, that hurt," I gasped. "If you would, Rivalz, that would be great."

Mao would be back... very soon, I was certain. But for the moment, he was bested... by the most unlikely of individuals at that. _Dealer has twenty-one..._

_

* * *

_

This is the midway point for Season One, which will (obviously) be fifty chapters long. That's the plan, anyway. It could, theoretically, go longer. It could go shorter, but that seems incredibly unlikely- there is so much stuff that I still want to do that I cannot imagine that it would only be what I've written so far, once over again. Seeing as it _is_ the midway point, as well as my one hundred and fifty thousand words mark, I thought I'd celebrate by letting you guys in on a little secret- Season One is going to have two endings.

The first ending is, of course, going to set things up for Season Two, going to be awesome, and going to put Gaspar in a pretty intense situation. I think it's going to be a great ending. But... well, you know how Death Note's first season was incredible, and then the second season was just kinda meh, and spoiled the whole thing? (If you disagree there, then I guess there's not much we can do about that, but I and a lot of others felt that way about Death Note) Well, the fact is, I'm going to be changing a lot with Season Two. I mean a _lot_. It will not be R2 reimagined. It will be something else entirely. And regardless of how good it is... lots of people will not like it, simply because it will diverge so far from the anime, and they will not like that.

Hopefully, most people will still read and enjoy it, but I can understand the people who will want it not to go there. To not break out into an entirely new plotline. And that's why the second ending will exist. The second ending will be written for the Side Stories, and it will be just as valid as the first. You will be able to pick whichever of the two endings you prefer- if you pick ending one, then you can continue on to Season Two. If you pick ending two... you can just stop there, content. And obviously you could just read both for the hell of it.

The main difference between ending one and ending two will be that ending two will wrap everything up. It will _not_ leave room for Season Two, it will bring the whole struggle to a conclusion. No "to be continued." So if you're not feeling Season Two? If you're not into it? You can just go back to the good old days of Season One, and end with ending two.

Like I say, though, all of this is mostly just for people who hate change. How does that saying go? "Change: scaring people since forever."

Review, question, comment, all that jazz... and I'll see you in a week and a half, approximately.


	26. The Death of a Titan

Yaaaaaawn... *stretches*. Man. That week off really flew, didn't it? Well, it did for me. I suppose it didn't so much for the people who have been waiting for the next chapter, heheh. Well good news, here it is, and it's a pretty long one. I worry I might have to edit this one again- I ended up going back and changing quite a few things after I had finished my first draft, and I worry I might have created some inconsistencies. I think I caught em, but if you spot one, let me know, I'll fix it up.

So, first off, I wanted to have a moment here with Rivalz. A lot of people have been saying in their reviews that his mental block trick is a lot like Atton Rand from KotOR 2. I think it's just that you guys have KotOR on the mind thanks to my new KotOR fic (which will be getting a new chapter this week, yay!). Don't you think so, Rivalz?

Rivalz: "Definitely. Just a case of identity confusion. I'm my own man."

See, there you have it. Straight from the lion's mouth. Definitely no obvious inspiration or anything. It's also important to note that Rivalz doesn't always play, say, Blackjack. He does mostly play card games, but he can play board games as well. What are you playing right now, Rivalz?

Rivalz: "Pazaak."

...I see. Well, so much for "I'm my own man." -All seriousness though, yeah, that was totally my inspiration. Good catch.

There's a small thing I wanted to talk about for reviews in general, before I get into responding to specific reviews. So, in the beginning, reviews were great. People were supportive, I got constructive criticism, it was wonderful. I've had a few negative reviews that just had so many excellent points that the story has turned out better for it. I love my reviewers. You guys are great. But alas, trolls have come to paradise.

I'm talking about the people who post reviews in which they state that a recent plot twist is "complet failz lol gg". So let's set the record straight. If you disagree with what I've done, and you can express yourself coherently and intelligently, you are more than welcome here. Like I say, some of the best changes to the story have some from people telling me that I screwed up. But if you are just being an ass, well... Obvious Troll is Obvious. Don't expect a reply, and _do_ expect to be blocked from reviewing again in the future. We've got a nice community here, I won't let some jackasses screw it up. And if you feel I blocked you wrongfully? My email address is on my profile, yo. Send me a message, tell me what's goin' on. Of course, if you try to troll me _there_ as well, you'll once again be blocked from my email, so yeah.

Review time! A lot of people were frustrated with the scene with Mao, for various reasons. Mao features pretty heavily in this chapter as well, so I shouldn't have to say too much here, but I'll give it a shot. That whole encounter? Mao went into it _planning_ on failing. That was him testing the water, gathering intel. That was not his big plan. That was not his scheme. Mao is not such a petty man as that. Honestly, though, I don't see how his canon appearance was that much more "clever"- he played chess with Lelouch on a tram and then pointed a gun at him. Go go gadget genius? He wasn't as clever as all that, really. In this chapter Mao pulls a more clever more than CG's Mao ever did. Well, in my opinion. I'm sure someone will write in to tell me how I'm wrong, and as long as they are polite about it, I look forward to that =P

Gaff is sad that Sayoko won't play a more major role... well, let's just wait and see before jumping to that conclusion. I like Yoshitaka- he has maybe two lines in the anime, and I enjoy taking minor characters and elevating them- but he kind of lacks personality. Sayoko, on the other hand, is overflowing with subtle personality, and I would have to be some kind of idiot not to do more with her because of it.

Several people have also commented that Rivalz is doing more than he ever did in the anime. Well, I think I'm drawing up a bigger universe than the anime had- more organizations, like Merlin and the Circle, for instance- and it's always better to use existing characters than to create new ones, so I'm doing a lot of elevating lesser characters. The anime sort of wasted its characters, if you ask me- made great characters like Rivalz and Milly and then Put Them on a Bus. Such a waste. I want every character to have a chance to be something. Maybe that's idealistic and naive, or something like that, but I just hate to see wasted potential.

And finally, I wanted to talk about a discussion I had with fenikkusso. He wrote a very thought-provoking review, and we started PMing back and forth, talking about some of the issues he raised. Essentially, one of the big problems this story has is consistency. If you are a dedicated reader, if you're reading this story chapter by chapter... I think you have a pretty good experience. None of the chapters are really bad by themselves, I feel. But there is a problem with the story taken _as a whole_. If you sit down, and read from chapter one to chapter twenty-five, just plow through, you _will_ find problems. The fact is that this story has been written over the course of several months now, and there are inconsistencies- shifts in tone, in character behavior, and other things that you don't notice when taken alone, but all together, are a problem. There are also simple facts like that the Black Knights have never actually _lost_ a battle yet. They've had trouble, but never really lost. Again, chapter by chapter, you don't notice, but when you read straight through... it will strike you, and will bother you.

I mention this stuff because 1) it's fascinating and an important insight, but also 2) because I want to fix it. I want to go back, and make edits here and there to old chapters to make it feel more like one big package, rather than a bunch of small ones taped together. This is, frankly, a pretty big project- the story is over two hundred and fifty thousand words now, that's a lot to go back and mess with even in small ways- and I don't want to alter any major plot points. I don't want to make it _necessary_ to reread, I don't want it to be like, "Welcome to chapter 27, too bad you have to reread all the previous stuff because it's no longer canon." So it's an interesting challenge, and it's something I'll work on little by little, and maybe in a few weeks or a month, we could have a revamped version of the old chapters. No promises, but it's something I'd like to do, as long as it didn't get in the way of new chapters.

Whew! I talk too much. Enjoy Chapter Twenty-Six!

* * *

I rolled over, and sighed in frustration. It was just past one a.m., and I was tired as hell, but as long as the Mao problem was on my mind, there was no chance of me falling asleep. _Talk about the worst possible enemy... a crazy mind reader. Granted, I'm insane... but insane and crazy are different. I've got... clinical issues, he is a goddamn lunatic._ I frowned. _The difference between needing a psychiatrist and needing a padded room, I suppose._

The worst part of the problem wasn't even how hard it was to solve- it was that even if I came up with a solution, there was no way to put it into action. I had no idea where Mao was, and no way to track him down. And even if I found a way to do so, he would be able to spot me coming- apparently, he could read minds within a five hundred meter radius. It was one of a number of facts about Mao I had managed to get out of C.C. when Shirley and I confronted her earlier.

Another troubling one was that thoughts had... well, she described it as "color." Basically, one individual's thoughts had a sort of fingerprint to them, a certain feel. Since he'd been exposed to them once, Mao now knew what my thoughts "felt" like- Shirley's as well. C.C. herself didn't register on his Geass, but of course she wasn't going to help us out. I hadn't really expected her to. After all, she once gave this man a Geass... and she wasn't one to hand them out at random. She thought he would put it to good use, at one point in time. Perhaps he did, even. Not anymore.

Mao would be back, and soon. It wasn't a bit-part villain promise that he made as he ran. Mao was a bigger threat than anything I had ever faced... and he was _pissed_. Pissed that I had taken C.C. away from him (which I hadn't, but you can't explain anything to a guy like that), pissed that I had put her in danger by being so prominent with my Geass (which was a decent point, but I didn't care. I get a power, I'm going to use it.), and most of all... pissed at how I had treated C.C., attacking her and threatening her.

There were mitigating circumstances for the attack, but... well, that was the one I was willing to give him. I'd apologized, and tried to make up for it, but it isn't really the kind of thing you can make up for. I felt pretty guilty about it, frankly. It was hard to see myself as right in all of this when I threatened a woman who had been helping me. Then I remembered how Mao had threatened Shirley, and everything was okay again. He was still an asshole, and I was going to make him pay.

I sat up, blinking as my eyes acclimated to the darkness. I was sleeping on the floor again, with C.C. using the bed. Her sleep was always light and still- the sleep of someone used to being in danger. Used to having to stay alert, even when unconscious. But tonight, it was different. Tonight, she was deeply asleep, rolling and kicking and flailing. A dream... and not a pleasant one, it looked like.

_I know she's... immortal... but that doesn't mean for sure that she can't get non-life threatening illnesses. She might have a fever._ I stepped forward, and gently pressed my hand against her forehead.

{[_What's the point of immortality if you still feel all the pain?_]}

I flinched as the flames lashed at my skin, growing taller and taller, and barely bit back a cry of pain. "_Burn the witch!_" yelled an armored woman on horseback, and the mob echoed her shout with bloodthirsty savagery, waving pitchforks and swords. Though I immediately understood the meaning of the words, I also recognized that it was no language I knew, and after a moment, I realized it was French.

I tried to pull away from the flames, but the rope was binding me tightly to the wooden pole in the middle of the growing inferno. "Please!" I cried out desperately. "_Please!_ I haven't done anything to you! _It hurts!_"

"'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live,' sorceress. 'All that do these things are an abomination unto the Lord,'" quoted the golden-haired woman, her eyes dark. "We shall cleanse your evil with fire, and give Satan back what is his... your soul."

"Jeanne!" I screamed as my shoes caught fire. "Jeanne, I was trying to _help_ you!"

Her sharp blue eyes bored into mine, and then she turned away. "May God have mercy on you, sinner," she hissed, and then turned away. Then my clothes caught fire, and the pain was blinding. I don't know how long it took, but eventually, I was declared dead, and tossed in a grave. That was the first time that I had to dig myself out of a shallow grave. It wasn't the last.

I panted, shaking off the dirt and blood from my raw hands as I pulled myself out of the grave. If it hadn't been shallow, and poorly buried, I probably wouldn't have been able to get out. For a moment, I just stood and stared, and then I sank to my knees, and began to weep.

_**Get out of my head**_

I stumbled backward. I was back in the apartment, back in my home, back in... my own body. C.C. was slowly pushing herself to a sitting position, looking outraged. "You invaded my _head_," she snapped.

I raised up a hand defensively. "I didn't know that would happen! I'm... sorry. It's not an experience I'd like to repeat anyway."

She nodded slowly, and then shuddered. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't either."

I paused. "...Jeanne? As in the French version of Joan?" I asked curiously.

C.C. sighed. "I can see where this is going. Yes, that was Jeanne d'Arc- Joan of Arc."

_Damn. She was beautiful, but... scary. She seemed pretty vicious._ For a famous woman of God, she hadn't been especially... merciful. Perhaps she was more Old Testament. "Did... you do something to her?"

"She had sworn to unite France, a goal that was bigger than she was. She would inevitably die in the act. I tried to form a contract with her- offer her the Geass she would need to actually succeed." She closed her eyes. "She didn't want it. And after burning me alive- and realizing that I survived- she went Code hunting. Took down three of us. D.D., F.F., and Y.Y. ...She was one for carrying a grudge."

Quite the understatement. It was as fascinating as it was depressing, and I would have loved to hear more, but it was clear that the questioning was bothering C.C. Her actually being helpful was rare enough. I didn't want to spoil it. So I dropped it. I sat back down on the floor, and frowned.

"What has you up at this hour?" asked C.C. curiously.

I shrugged. "Can't sleep," I answered simply.

C.C. rolled her eyes. "Well, yes. I'm asking why you can't sleep. What's on your mind?"

I was a little surprised that she cared, but I didn't really want to question it. "Mao, of course. He circumvents most of my advantages. My strategic and tactical skills are meaningless against his mind reading, I can't Geass him since he knows how to avoid it and thus always wears those sunglasses, and to top it all off, I can't use the Black Knights either." I shook my head in frustration. It was an impossible situation.

"...Why?" asked C.C.

"...Why what?" I managed, my train of thought derailed by the unexpected question.

"Why can't you just use the Black Knights?" she asked patiently.

I stared at her for a moment. "Because I would have to tell them about Geasses," I explained as though I were telling a child why they shouldn't stick their hand in a fire, "and that would be bad."

She rolled her eyes. "No, you don't, idiot. Just tell them that he's a Britannian spy or something."

I blinked. "That... could work, I suppose." I paused. Ever since she'd come back from her trip, she'd been especially helpful... and I didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I just had to know. "Why are you being so helpful of late? You didn't used to care how my efforts went."

C.C. shrugged casually. "It's a two part thing. First, there's the fact that the Code hunters- the EPD- are closing in. If you screw up now, I might suffer for it as well. So it's serious now. We're in this together, and if you fail, I face consequences as well."

"...And the second part?" I asked mildly.

She looked away. "I need a favor."

I sighed. "Let's hear it."

"You can't kill Mao. Stop him however you need to, but you can't kill him," she told me.

I stared at her. "This is the part where I wait for you to go ahead and tell me that that was a joke," I declared. There was a moment of silence. "Are you out of your _mind_? Are you_ batshit fucking insane_? Let the mind reader who knows my identity as Zero, as well as knows all about Geass and Codes, and knows about Shirley, and has already once tried to kill me just _walk away_? There is no way that I am letting him out of this!"

"He's my oldest Geass Knight, Lelouch. I need him. You and Shirley are doing your damndest to get killed before you can complete your contract with me, I can see that. The odds of you surviving long enough to inherit my Code while fighting a war are pretty damn slim!" yelled C.C. "Mao is close, he's very close! Give him six months, and he could finally set me free! He could get me out of this hell! And..." She hesitated. "And it's not his fault, Lelouch. His Geass is so powerful... it warps his mind. He's not in control of it anymore. 'Mao' is just a spark of intelligence drowning in the sea of Geass. He's motivated almost entirely by a desire to be with me- the one person who he can't read. The one person who he can just be with without suffering. He's lonely, and he's tortured." Her expression softened. "Lelouch. Please."

"I..." I began, and then closed my eyes, and turned away. "I make no promises, but I'll see what I can do about keeping him alive."

"Thank you," said C.C. softly. She paused. "...You heard it, didn't you?"

I sighed. "Yes. I did." It had just been a passing mention, but I'd heard it- her name. "So you were French?"

C.C. began tactically examining the ceiling. "If that was my real name, rather than just a name I was going by at the time, that would be a decent guess."

It was her real name. I was sure of it. The way it was said, the way she reached to it... it wasn't like when I called her C.C., or when someone called me Zero. When someone uses your name, your real name, there is a... depth to your reaction, a weight to it. A concreteness that isn't there otherwise. That weight was there when Jeanne/Joan called to her. _Charlotte,_ I thought. _It doesn't feel very... her. Maybe it did, once. I suppose a few hundred years would make you not much resemble what you started out as._

I pulled out my cell phone. If I was going to tell the Black Knights to watch out for Mao, better sooner than later, I supposed. I waited as the phone rang... and rang... and rang. That never happened. Someone always picked up by the second ring. What was going on that-

*_Click_* "Hello?" asked a voice cheerfully.

I narrowed my eyes. "_Mao._"

"Bingo!" answered Mao easily. "I've been waiting for you to call for quite some time now, Zero. Apparently you show up on caller ID as 'Zulu' for some reason. It threw me off, I must say. Oh, did you want to talk to the Black Knights? I'm afraid they can't come to the phone right now, they're a little busy. But I tell you what- you get here within an hour so that we can talk or I'll blow the little redhead's brain out. Karen, was her name? Not really my type, but cute."

I froze. "What have you _done?_" I demanded, restraining my rising rage.

"Oh, not much, yet. I tell you, though, it's amazing how little you tell your rank and file." I could _hear_ the grin in his voice as he spoke. "They were pretty shocked when they found out that their anti-Britannian organization was being led by a Britannian prince. Apparently, they felt so betrayed that they took matters into their own hands... it's only by the skin of my teeth that I'm able to keep them from murdering your Ebon Council."

He paused, savoring my horror. "What, you didn't really think I was risking everything on a _game of chess_, did you? That was just a red herring, Lelouch. Just an opportunity to get all the information I needed out of your head. One hour. Let the games begin." Then he hung up.

I rose slowly, lifted my fist, and slammed it into the wall. "Mother_fucker_!" I roared. "I'll rip his fucking heart out, C.C., I'll do it. He has gone _too far._"

"No!" exclaimed C.C. quickly, jumping to her feet. "You can't kill him, Lelouch, I need him! We have a contract, you have to help me!"

"I told you I'd see what I could do. Turns out, not much," I told her coldly.

She shook her head. "You can't. I need you to help me on this."

"Do you remember what happened last time you tried to _screw_ me, C.C.?" I snarled.

"I do." Her voice was calm and level. "And that's why I'm _talking_ to you. As much as you've changed in the course of our contract, Lelouch... I have as well. I can't force you into this. I know it. But I need your help."

I paused, calming my anger as best as I could. "If he _touches_ Karen, I will shove his face through a woodchipper. Understood?"

C.C. nodded. "...Thank you, Lelouch."

"Thank me when it's over. Right now... I don't know what will happen." I grabbed my Zero suitcase, and stared at my phone. "I do know that I'm going to have to involve _another_ innocent in this damn mess if I want to win, though," I sighed. I punched in the phone number, and waited.

"...Hello...?" mumbled a sleepy voice.

I took a deep breath. "It's Lelouch. I need your help, Rivalz. We need to talk."

* * *

Getting inside wasn't a problem. Mao could have easily changed the passcode, but of course, that wouldn't have been any fun. He _wanted_ to me get inside. He wanted me to stand there, argue with him, lose, and get killed by my own men. _We'll see how that goes for him,_ I thought. The door slid open, and I stepped inside, followed by Shirley and Rivalz. I had my full Zero outfit on, but for the appearance of being diplomatic, I'd left my helmet retracted.

Mao was waiting in the hangar, sitting in a swivel armchair, and as we entered, he began his slow, mocking clap. "Zero, so good to see you! It's only been half an hour- are you sure you don't want to take a little more time?" he asked sarcastically, his gaze passing over Shirley, and then lingering on Rivalz distastefully. "Ah, our little card player." He paused, frowning. "I don't recognize the game you're playing today... what is that?"

"It's called 'Bridge,'" said Rivalz simply.

"Excellent. Zero goes to war with a school girl and a bridge player. I hope you've got more than this up your sleeve, Zero- this is a little disappointing," grinned Mao.

Behind him, the Black Knights were split in two- some were standing with weapons (assault rifles and pistols in their hands, and some of them were kneeling on the ground with their hands on their heads. Tamaki was one of those kneeling on the ground, and as I came in, he gave me a hopeful look. "Zero! Shit, man, I'm sorry," he sighed. "I tried to talk some sense into them, but they're having nothing of it."

_Tamaki... for all his carelessness, his loyalty is still that strong,_ I realized. I'd treated him... well, pretty badly, of course, and he'd perhaps deserved it. He wasn't brilliant, but that wasn't what was holding him back. He was just so used to having no one expect anything of him. He was used to being _that guy_ everywhere he went. He never put forth the effort, because no one ever expected it of him. And yet when I'd made him head mechanic, under _Lloyd_ of all people, he'd performed quite admirably. He'd risen to meet Lloyd's expectations. And perhaps he was far more useful than he let on. All of this came to me in a sudden rush of insight, and I couldn't help but feel a little empathy for the man.

Karen was kneeling as well, with a gun directly against the back of her head, and I felt my anger bubble up... and I pushed it back down. _They will pay in due time... but I can't be too hasty here_. I paused, and gazed upon the traitors for a moment. _I can't believe so many of them turned on me... Mao's power is strong indeed if he could influence them like this._

Mao burst into laughter. "Hang on here! You think I messed with their heads, brainwashed them, to get them to turn against you? Oh, that is _rich_. Do you honestly think it took a mind screw to get your men to change their minds?" He shook his head pityingly. "You have absorbed the JLF without allowing any of their officers into your Council, you have allowed the leader of the Inner Circle to join you with no consequences for what she did, you hid the truth of your identity from them, and- this is the real kicker- _you have a Britannian princess here and refuse to just kill her._" He shrugged with a smile. "I told them the truth, nothing more. Any action they took based on it was alllll them."

_It looks like it's mostly just the JLF that betrayed us... some of them are loyal still, but most of them not. Karen, Ohgi, Yoshitaka, and Diethard are all here, and okay, but..._ "Where are my Chiefs of Science and Medicine?" I asked quietly.

"We locked 'em up in the infirmary, they're being watched," answered one of the traitors. "They're just fuckin' scientists, they're better off out of this anyway."

"It's Kusanagi, isn't it?" I asked the speaker. He shuffled from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "Yoshiro Kusanagi. You piloted a Burai for the JLF- covered our retreat at Narita, I believe."

"...What of it?" he demanded.

I shook my head. "I expected better of you, that's all."

"Don't give me that _shit_," he snarled. "We didn't betray you, Zero. You betrayed us. You lied to us and manipulated us, you set us up! You're the fucking snake here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'd forgotten which one of us was currently pointing guns at their former friends execution-style," I sneered. "I did withhold information from you, and boy, you're doing a great job of showing that I was wrong to do so." He flushed angrily, and I continued. "No, no, you're right. If I'd known that the mere fact that I was once a prince would cause you to hold your allies at gunpoint I would have been _rushing_ to tell you."

"_You forced us into this!_" he roared, pointing his rifle at me. "You brought us in, you promised us victory and freedom, and it turns out you're just some outcast royalty looking to get the army he never got because daddy didn't like him anymore!"

I drew my sword in a flash. "If you're going to point a gun at me, you little rat, you better be prepared to use it," I snapped. "I have built this organization with my money, my skill, and my intellect. That is all. I have not tried to bank on my heritage, I have in fact tried to keep it from being a factor. Learn some fucking _respect_."

There was a long moment of silence as my words sank in, and I sheathed my sword. _They're too far gone to convince them to come back through words... but I will thank them to remain civil, at the very least. _"So, what now, Mao? What's your grand plan?" I asked.

He tilted his head. "Hmmm, good question! I was expecting you to fly off the handle a little more than you have, honestly. I'm a little disappointed. You're being way too calm for having your organization turn on itself. Not really... acting like yourself." He was speaking casually, but his gaze was fixed on me, and I could tell that he was focusing very intently on my thoughts.

I frowned. "-[If you had twisted their minds, I would have been outraged, but this outcome, I cannot be too angry with. It is... quite troubling, but they are doing what they think is best. I can ask no more than that of any man.]-" Rivalz gave me a puzzled look, and I had the nagging feeling that I was forgetting something. I had to be important, but I didn't have time to focus on it right now. I had to get through this first.

Mao _hrm_ed. "Step off to the side with me for a moment, would you, Zero?" I shrugged, and followed him out of earshot of the others. He stared at me for a few moments- likely rifling through my thoughts- and then narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're playing at, Lelouch. Did you really march in here with no plan at all? And with so much anger... how are you keeping control of it all?"

"-[A pointless question. What did you really want to ask me?]-" I asked.

He shook his head in frustration. "There it is again! Another spot where you just... your thoughts take this weird... oh, _shit_," he swore. "You Geassed yourself, didn't you?"

"Geassed myself? I... -[I don't remember...]-" I told him honestly. "-[I don't think... hrm.]-"

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ And you won't remember what your Geass was, of course! Maybe if I focus, I can tell what it is by the blank spots in your mind... what have you got planned, Lelouch? _Where is C.C.?_"

"-[I don't know, Mao,]-" I shrugged, my eyes glowing with a ring of red. "-[Looks like I managed to even outsmart _myself_ this time.]-" _Perhaps I Geassed myself to forget where C.C. was? That was likely _part_ of the Geass, but it's more than that. There's more... missing than that. And how did I... ah, of course. A reflection. I Geassed my own reflection, thus sending it back at myself._ Mao's face contorted as he rifled through my mind, and then suddenly there was a *_crack_* and one of the betrayers slumped to the ground. _A suppressed gunshot,_ I thought, recognizing the sound. Immediately, I pressed a button on my belt, causing my collapsible helmet to extend and cover my head.

More gunshots sounded out as the traitors began to panic, and I swung my gaze upward. There, in the rafters of the hangar, was Sayoko, and her team of assassins-in-training. _That was it! That was what I must have Geassed myself to forget!_ I realized. _I either sent for Sayoko, or had someone else do so... and Geassed myself both so that Mao wouldn't be able to discover the plan, and so that he would be distracted by trying to determine what I did to myself, and wouldn't notice Sayoko and her team arrive!_

And then I remembered everything.

* * *

"...That's quite the story, Lelouch," sighed Rivalz. "You being a prince, and Zero, and that you're fighting this... mind reader guy... it's a little hard to swallow. I believe you," he added quickly, "but it's a bit... much."

"You were _there_ when he read your mind, Rivalz!" I sighed. "He picked up your card game! None of us knew about that, but he could just see it!"

"Yeah, but you said it was all body language and stuff," complained Rivalz, crossing his arms.

"And you _believed_ me!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "I just said that because I wanted to keep you out of this mess! It was an obvious lie! You can't tell if someone's _playing cards_ from their body language!"

"Stranger things have happened, Lelouch! For example, you turning out to be a _prince!_"

"Point taken," I sighed. "Still... I can't believe you swallowed that. I thought you'd just assume that I didn't want to talk about it, and were leaving it alone."

"Let's move on," declared Rivalz quickly. "So... you didn't want to tell me all this. But now you just did. ...So what is it you want me to do?"

_Clever boy._ "He's... he's turned some of the Black Knights against me, and he's holding my men hostage," I admitted. "I need to get them out. And to do that... I need your help. I need you to act, because he can't read you."

"Act?" said Rivalz nervously. "What does that... imply?"

"I'll have a team standing by to take care of the situation." _Sayoko and her assassins, that is._ "All you have to do is press the button on this little remote," I told him, handing him the remote. "That will give them the signal to go ahead. That's all I need you to do."

"So I can hide then?" he asked hopefully.

"_Take cover_," I corrected him. "Heroes don't hide, they take cover."

"Isn't that pretty much the same thing-"

"It's more heroic. Don't sweat the small stuff."

Rivalz frowned. "I... I don't know, Lelouch. I mean, I want to help you... but this is some scary stuff to get involved in. It's not really my fight, and this is a big commitment."

I shook my head. "I understand your hesitance... but this is not a recruitment. If you want to join, I'd love to have you, but this... favor carries no obligation."

He stared at me. "Lelouch, I know your secret identity, and I'll know what your men look like, and where your base is!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"You're my friend. I trust you," I told him firmly. I paused for a minute. "And if you told authorities that your best friend was actually a long lost prince in charge of a rebel army, fighting against mind readers, they'd throw you in a crazy house," I added.

He sighed. "The truth comes out... okay, Lelouch. I'll help you. There is still one problem, though... even if he can't read me to figure out the plan, he can just read you."

"Don't worry about that," I told him. "I can make myself forget."

He paused, considering this. "...Sounds like there's a story behind that one, but if you don't wanna tell it, I won't ask. I'm gonna... go get ready, I guess. However one gets ready for this sort of thing..." He sighed, and left the room.

I nodded to myself, and pulled out a small handmirror. I stared my reflection in the eye intensely, and activated my Geass. "-{Lelouch vi Britannia commands you- forget all about your plan until it has already begun, and control your temper to keep from derailing the plan.}-" I felt my body go rigid as the Geass surged through me, and then I-

_Huh. What was I... doing?_ I wondered. The door slid open. "Lelouch!" exclaimed Rivalz. "Time to go. Come on!"

* * *

My memory of how I arranged things restored, I blinked, and watched the ensuing gunfight for a moment. The traitors began to scatter for cover, and my loyal Black Knights took the opportunity to grab weapons from the fallen, and take cover of their own. Hiding behind crates, equipment, and Knightmares, the two sides began taking potshots while the snipers picked off their targets with grim certainty.

"Dammit!" roared Mao. "_Kill the Council!_" he shouted at the traitors, and then he spun toward me, drawing a gun. My katana was already free of its sheath again, however, and I quickly slashed him across the arm.

"How about that, motherfucker?" I jeered, swishing the long, steel blade at him again. "Doesn't matter if you know what I'm gonna do if you can't move fast enough to keep up!" He tried to jump away, but my blade was too swift, and I sliced a red line across his chest. He gasped in pain, stumbling, then fell to the ground, and began to crawl away from me. I watched him crawl, satisfied to see the arrogant bastard finally getting a lesson in humilty.

One of Sayoko's black-clad assassins set aside her rifle, and ran over to the ceiling over Mao, then dropped from the rafters, and knocked him unconscious with a single punch. I nodded at the assassin. "He's all yours, C.C." I told her.

C.C. pulled off her face mask, and nodded grimly. "Lelouch... thank you."

"Thank me later. I have a battle to fight," I told her, and turned to face the gunfight. As I turned, a bullet thudded into my chest, and I once again muttered quiet thanks to Lloyd and Tohsaka for getting me this bulletproof jumpsuit. The loyalists were winning, and the traitors were starting to get desperate. They'd managed to determine where exactly Sayoko and her team were shooting from, and gotten clear of their field of fire, but they had incurred a good number of losses in doing so. I slid for cover myself- my chest was pretty good and bulletproof, but concentrated fire would punch through it, and my helmet wasn't great protection itself. Better not to take any chances.

Ohgi was in his element, issuing commands to the loyalists and indicating formations and maneuvers, cutting off the betrayers' retreat. He waved away a squad leader, cocked his rifle, and popped out from cover. The rifle barked sharp bursts of fire with deadly precision, and he dropped two traitors before they all ducked back into cover. Then there was a singularly loud button and Ohgi flinched, and then slowly fell to the ground.

"_Ohgi!_" I roared, and ran for my fallen lieutenant. The Black Knights screamed in fury, and began to go wild- blazing away, throwing grenades, doing everything they could to take down the enemy. I dropped to a knee and slid across the last few feet, coming to a stop next to Ohgi. "Ohgi," I said again, pulling back my gloves, and feeling his chest for the wound. "_Karen!_" I shouted, and I heard her running toward us.

"...Didn't go too well, did it, Zero...?" he asked quietly, his voice distant and his eyes unfocused. "I don't know... who that guy was... but he wasn't wrong, was he? You've got to... got to be true to your men. If they can't trust you... who can they trust?"

"Save the philosophy, Chief Kaname," I ordered. "Don't talk for now. You're bleeding pretty badly, and... oh, jesus," I whispered. It was much worse than I had thought. He'd been wearing a thin bulletproof vest. The vest would have stopped a pistol, but he'd been shot with a rifle, so the bullet had gone straight through... but the vest _had_ stopped it from going out the back. It hadn't the energy to penetrate twice. Instead, it had bounced off the back, and ricocheted around inside his chest and gut several times. It was impossible to tell how many, but... he was a mess.

Ohgi gave me a weak smile. "I know... it's a cliche line, Zero, but really... I can tell I'm going to die. There's no need to bullshit me. When getting shot hurts, you're okay. When it doesn't hurt, but your body still won't respond... then you're screwed. Take care of Karen... and Tamaki, and Yoshitaka. And Zero... no, Lelouch... _save Japan_. They need you now." He took a few more shaky, rattling breaths, and then went limp. I quickly felt for a pulse... and wished I hadn't. As I sat there, I felt his pulse grow weaker... and weaker... and finally fade entirely. He was dead.

"Oh, god..." whispered Karen, staring at Ohgi, and her gun slipped from her hands. She sank to her knees, and as she did, I rose, and turned to face the traitors.

They were beaten in every way but the most formal, that much was clear. Most of them were already dead on the ground, and the few that remained were injured and outnumbered. "Surrender, and we can be civil about this," I called. "Throw down your weapons. You know firsthand that I do not treat prisoners badly."

There was some hesitation, and then the few survivors- including Yoshiro Kusanagi, I noted- stepped out from behind their cover with their hands in the air. Karen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god... it's over. We won."

"'Won'?" I repeated bitterly. "We lost, Karen. This was a battle where we were killing each other. There was no way for us _not_ to lose. This was not Britannia that we sent packing, this is not the Circle yielding to our might. This is our own allies... dead on the ground. We lost." I turned away. "Rivalz?" I called. "Where are you?"

A muffled voice a dozen or so yards away, inside an open crate, called out, "I'm taking cover! I think I'll just stay here for a few minutes, if it's all the same to everyone else..."

I was worried about him, but I had other things to do right now. "Karen, Shirley... take care of Rivalz. That _weasel_ and I," I spat, glaring at Mao, "have business together. He's _mine_."

"Zero..." said Karen hesitantly. "With... with Ohgi dead, who's in charge? Should we follow C.C.?"

C.C. and I both shook our heads at the same time. "C.C. is not a leader. That is not what she does," I declared simply. "Tamaki is in charge."

There was a moment of stunned silence. "_Me?_" asked Tamaki in amazement. "Y-you don't want me, you want Karen, or Yoshitaka, or-"

"I want _you_, Tamaki. All this time, you've done what was expected of you. You've met expectations, and nothing more. When I expected little, you gave little, and I assumed that you were useless because of it. But Lloyd demanded much... and you gave much. All you need is for someone to have expectations." I regarded him soberly. "I have high expectations, Tamaki. Sort this mess out. Make it work."

"Right..." he said weakly, and then he straightened up. "Right! Alpha, Bravo, ensure the area is secure. Charlie, check the prisoners for weapons and secure munitions. Delta, you're on lookout- if our firefight stirred up Britannian interest, we're going to have to move real fast. Let's go!"

I turned away, and marched toward Mao and C.C. Tamaki could handle it. Tamaki _would_ handle it. "C.C... I need to borrow him for a while," I told her.

C.C. stared back at me cautiously. "You said you wouldn't kill him..." she reminded me.

"And I have not forgotten that promise. But you told me to 'stop him however I need to' so long as I did not kill him. He is not stopped yet. He is merely stalled." I held out my hand. "Let me finish this... let me _stop_ him. He will survive the process." I grinned, or perhaps just showed my teeth. "He may wish that he hadn't."

The immortal witch stared back at me for a few moments, and then nodded, and pushed the unconscious Mao into my hands. "...He's yours now."

I stared down at Mao, my face mixed with anger and grim satisfaction. "Come on, Mao, let's go for a walk... just you and me."

* * *

So Mao and Lelouch are in for some fun times, huh? And we have the Black Knight's first loss. The hard thing about making the Black Knights lose, of course, is that for a small organization like them, to _lose_ usually just plain means to be destroyed. Obviously, if they were destroyed, the story would pretty much end... or take a turn that I really don't want it to at this point in time. So it becomes a matter of coming up with situations where they can realistically lose without losing _everything_, which is trickier than it sounds and I already think it sounds pretty tricky. Once they're doing more open military engagements, it will get easier- it's not like every battle will be the life and death of the organization at that point. But at this point in time, it is tricky.

Mao's scheme here cost Gaspar a lot... and it should have. It was a smart plan. The only thing he didn't count on was Lelouch's Geass, really. If Lelouch hadn't Geassed _himself_- and let's be honest, that's a pretty weird tactical move (even though CG Lelouch did the same thing)- then he would have won. He wouldn't have been so focused on trying to decipher Lelouch's mind, and he would have detected Sayoko and her snipers before they were in position, and effed them up. I had to have Lelouch promise C.C. that he wouldn't kill Mao, because honestly I didn't see any other way that they would both get out of that situation alive =P

Mao, to me, is an interesting character for this fic because of the challenge he presents. He's not super hard to write, or anything like that... but he's just so good at pissing Gaspar off that I really have to work at keeping them from ripping each other's throats out, heheh. He's such an important character, and yet the anime killed him so quickly... I don't want to do that. I want him to have some time in the sun. I want him to have his chance at changing the world. And maybe, just maybe, he'll actually get the girl this time.

We'll see, I haven't decided yet. Review, comment, question, all that jazz, and I'll see you next time!


	27. Mind Over Matter

Chapter Tweeenty-Seven! Holy crap, this one turned out differently than I'd planned. Mostly because I thought more would happen- dealing with Mao ended up taking up the whole chapter! It's better that way, though. I think you guys are gonna enjoy this one.

So this chapter I actually wrote in one night- it's five am now. So let's just get straight to the reviews, cause I am mega-tired -_-

Liger01 thinks that Gaspar should just Geass everyone to follow all of his orders. Well, setting aside the fact that that would make for a super boring story (about as interesting as Death Note would be if Light just wrote "Everyone but me" in the notebook [and yes, I know that the Death Note doesn't work like that, it was just a silly example]), he _does_ actually have a conscious. To Geass someone to follow one order is kind of violating their mind, it's a morally unpleasant thing, but to Geass someone to follow you without question, forever, is just to rape their mind completely. It is to turn a thinking, free-willed person into a meat puppet. It is a pretty screwed up thing to do, and even with all his anger Gaspar wouldn't do that to someone because it just makes a mockery of the idea of free will.

Gaff says that he feels that Mao's choices and behavior are his own, and that his Geass really can't be used to shift the blame. I think there's an element of Mao's true self in there, but... well, let me try a metaphor, since I love those so much. If you injected someone else with a cocktail of coke, steroids, meth, and a whole ton of other hardcore drugs, and then they started acting crazy- breaking shit, freaking out, raging at stuff for no reason- would you really be mad at them? Or would it be fair to say, at that point, that the drugs were more in control than they were? Mao gets so much of other's people's thoughts that one, he can't stand it and it drives him to insanity, and two, he can't even tell which thoughts are his, and which are someone else's (or at least that's how it is in my fic, I doubt that second part is anime canon). Ponder that one for a bit- I think it's no _wonder_ that he's so crazy. I think it's amazing he's even as sane as he is. And you feel like I just said that I was going to take a break? Yeah, me too T.T

kleptographer brings up an interesting point- he asks about how Code inheritance works in this fic. It hasn't ever come up, and it will be discussed in-story later, but for the record, here's how it works- basically, when you receive a Code, your body is basically "paused" at its current physical age. When you pass it along to someone else, all that happens is you get unpaused. You don't "catch up" all those years in between, you just start aging normally again. So if C.C. were to pass on her Code to Mao, she would be a (physically) normal twenty-something year old again, and would probably not die for another sixty years maybe from old age, barring disease or injury. Do note that she won't live as long as your average person today- she was born in medieval France, and thus has not always had the best of health. This lowers her maximum life expectancy.

And finally, a quick note- Gorillaz, the chapter you're looking for is Chapter Fifteen, and the answer is yes, he did Geass both Tohsaka and Karen.

* * *

It was a really beautiful morning outside. The sun was shining low over the horizon through a light layer of clouds, and the temperature was a mild seventy-three degrees, low humidity, and a gentle breeze. A sunrise heralding a new day, full of promise and opportunity. I took a moment to reflect on its beauty, and then returned to the task at hand- hauling the unconscious Mao to a location of my choosing, and ensuring that he had a _real bad day._

If anyone deserved it, he did. The son of a bitch had incited my Black Knights to a civil war, and in the process I had lost a lot of good men... including Ohgi Kaname, my second-in-command. C.C. was outstated in her opinion that it wasn't his fault- that he just couldn't handle the power of his Geass- but that seemed like a bunch of bullshit to me. I'm sure it affected his mind, but the final decision always lies with you. He had _some_ control, and he should have used it better. He didn't. He pissed me off. Now he would pay.

_Ohgi... god damn it, he deserved better than that. Better than being shot by traitors and cowards,_ I thought angrily. From what he told me, though, it had been a pretty... painless ending, which was a blessing. A small blessing in the face of a greater curse, however, so it wasn't much to be thankful for. There was a lot to do. I had to deal with the prisoners, I had to reorganize the Black Knights (again) to make up for the sudden losses, and I needed to handle the fact that now _all_ the Black Knights knew who I was... and since Cornelia was being held there, she might very well know as well. I didn't care about any of that right now. Right now, all that mattered was this.

The proprietor of _Malatestiana_, a bookstore located in the downtown mall, was just opening for the day when I arrived. The middle-aged man looked up from the lock on the door that he was about to unlock, gave me an apologetic smile, and pushed up his glasses. "I'm sorry, but we won't be open for another hour, I'm afr-" he began, and then he noticed Mao, battered and bleeding, slung over my shoulder. His eyes widened, and he took a step backward, bumping into the doors.

"-{You will lend me your bookstore for the day, officially leaving it closed for repairs, and when I am done, you will clean up the mess,}-" I told him, my Geass burning brightly.

He froze as the Geass burned my command into his brain, and then he nodded. "-[Yes, sir. I'll leave a key with you, then.]-" He unlocked the door, and then handed me the keys, and walked away. _Good. We will have no interruptions now._ I stepped inside, and locked the door behind me.

I tossed Mao in the corner casually, next to a shelf of bestsellers. Then I grabbed a roll of duct tape from behind the counter, went back to the still unconscious Mao, and went to town with the tape, binding his hand and ankles over and over until I ran out of tape. It was enough tape to hold a gorilla, and more than a little excessive for Mao, but I didn't want to take any chances. Then I grabbed a book from a nearby shelf that had caught my eye, and sat down to wait.

After two hours, Mao groaned groggily, and opened his eyes. "Ah... good morning, sunshine," I said, snapping my book shut. "How do you feel?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Lelouch?" he demanded furiously, trying to break free. He was, of course, wildly unsuccessful.

"It's good you're feeling so energetic!" I smiled. I reached forward. "And why don't you tell me how you feel right-" and with that I jerked off his headphones "-_now_."

He went rigid, and then he let out a low moan as the thoughts of hundreds of shoppers that were visiting the outdoor mall flooded his mind. "," he gasped, writhing in agony, thrashing about on the floor.

"Now," I began as though he weren't making the slightest sound, "you and I find ourselves with a bit of a conundrum. Apparently, C.C. doesn't want me to kill you, even though I would very much like to do so. So I have to decide what to do with you... but before I do, I think it's time for a little payback." Mao screamed, and I gave him a measured look. "I don't expect anyone will hear you over the crowd out there, but just in case..." I shrugged, and then I slugged him across the jaw, "_shut up._"

"_GivethembackgivethemBACK_," he gasped desperately, coughing up a little blood.

"What, these?" I asked innocently, holding up his headphones. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen. You can just listen to the traffic while I say my piece." I paused. "Actually, I suppose I've already _said_ my piece. It's tempting just to leave you like this for a few hours, but alas, I have to finish with you in a timely manner. Cleaning up the mess you made of my Black Knights will take some time." Then I reached down, and ripped off his sunglasses.

As our eyes met, I suddenly felt as though I was being pushed back- but there was no sensation of physical force. Disoriented, I shook my head... and paused. _Ah... this is familiar._

The store was gone. I was now sitting on a comfortable but minimal chair in front of a white table. All around me were flowers... one massive field of them, among the grass and alabaster walkways. They were in perfect bloom- not a single flower dead or drooping. Sitting across the table from me was Mao- his limbs unbound, and his headphones and visor-like sunglasses once again on his head.

Mao broke into a huge grin, and began to clap his slow, taunting clap again. "Well _done_, Lelouch! You had me tied up and restrained, you had me at your mercy, and yet you _still let me win_! We're in the realm of the mind now- _my_ domain. I'm in control here. _You lose_."

I froze, and stared at him for a few long moments... and then I began to laugh, long and hard. "...What?" asked Mao, startled. "You just _lost_, Lelouch, what is it that you find so amusing?"

"I think," said a voice from behind, "he finds your ignorance of your own abilities quite amusing." Mao spun around, and standing there was Clovis la Britannia. His face was serious and somber, and he stared at Mao with distaste. "To think you have won when you have surrendered all hope is quite foolish indeed."

"Who are you?" demanded Mao angrily.

Clovis smiled slightly. "Are you asking what form I take, or what mind dictates my actions? Because though my form is unique, like everyone else you will meet here... I am Lelouch. I am an aspect of Lelouch's mind. Because this is not generically 'the realm of the mind'- this is _Lelouch's_ mind. And in his own mind... _he_ is in control, not you."

"No!" exclaimed Mao. "No, that's not how this works! I've done this before! With my power, I can twist your mind as I see fit!"

"Like I said... your ignorance of your own abilities," repeated Clovis gently. "Here, you only have the power that Lelouch _gives_ you. Previously, when you've used your power on people... they've been scared, they haven't known what was going on... and in their fear, they were not the masters of their own minds. You were able to twist them because they did not know they could stop you. Lelouch _does_ know. Lelouch was able to predict that you could enter minds, and, in fact, baited you into doing so. Because he is not afraid... and thus, everything here is under his control."

"I have my Geass, dammit!" snarled Mao, and he tore off his sunglasses and headphones... and his eyes were a soft black, with no Geass sigil or marking. He blinked, stunned.

Clovis shook his head. "You don't have your Geass unless Lelouch _lets_ you have your Geass. And I don't see that happening. And before you get any ideas, he won't let you leave, either," he added.

"Honestly, Clovis, I don't see why you bother explaining," said Cornelia li Britannia loudly as she walked through the garden toward us. "He's here now. He's _ours_ now. Why exactly aren't we just frying his little brain?"

"Because that lacks elegance and efficiency, dear sister," announced Schneizel el Britannia, also suddenly arriving, "though your opinion will certainly be taken into account. We need to all be here to make a decision. This involves us all, and it is no trifling matter."

"We're also not doing it because he's a _human being_, Schneizel," sighed Odysseus eu Britannia, "and every human's right is a chance at redemption. Don't you think, Nunnally?"

"I do," nodded Nunnally vi Britannia solemnly. "He has done some terrible things... shouldn't he be given a chance to make them better?"

"_No_," declared the last, final voice of my subconscious, clad in vestments of royal white and gold. "He has defied us, he has threatened that which we hold dear, he has caused us pain and loss. He shall be put to the sword for his transgressions, and his misery shall be a fitting testament to our _wrath_."

And as he spoke, Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia drew an elegant and ornate golden longsword, and held it with deadly care. "As it happens... I have the sword right here." The other pieces of my mind flinched away from him for a moment- more than any of the others, the Emperor was truly _hateful_ when he got angry. He had never turned his sword on the others, but at times, it had been a near thing.

"Order in the court," I grinned, rising from my seat as the confused and frightened Mao looked on. "Clovis, Cornelia, Schneizel, Odysseus, Nunnally, and, of course, Emperor Lelouch... thank you for joining us. Please have a seat," I told the various pieces of my subconscious. They pulled out (or rather, created from thin air) chairs, and sat down at the table. "I'm sure you're all aware," I began, "but we are here today to deal with Mao- a fellow Geass Knight of the Code C.C., and an antagonistic figure who has very nearly brought our hard work with the Black Knights to ruin. In fact, the only reason we have not killed him _already_ is because we promised C.C. that we would not."

"And because death's far too easy an escape for such scum," noted Emperor Lelouch. Cornelia and Schneizel nodded approval at this, Nunnally looked distressed, and Odysseus just sighed wearily.

"Be that as it may," I stated, "we still have things to discuss. I give the floor to Odysseus."

"Thank you, Lelouch Gaspar," smiled Odysseus. "It is true what we all say- and think. This man has done some unforgivable things... and make no mistake, there _are_ things that cannot be forgiven. But how many of his actions are truly his? He is a man besieged by his own power- driven mad by the constant barrage of other's thoughts and consumed to the point where his original personality, that spark that we call 'Mao', is just a speck in a sea too great to be contained."

Mao lurched forward suddenly, and Emperor Lelouch threw him back with a careless gesture. "What is he doing?" he asked, slightly bewildered.

"I took the liberty of stripping his ability to speak," I explained casually. "I believe he would like a chance to speak. In the future, Mao, simply raise your hand," I added, amused.

"I yield the floor to Mao for a response," declared Odysseus kindly.

Mao took in a deep breath- perhaps I had been cutting off his ability to breath as well (whoops)- and then began to speak. "What the hell _is_ this?" he demanded. "What is going on, who _are_ these people?"

Emperor Lelouch made a disgusted sound, and looked away, irritated. "Clovis, indulge the idiot, would you?" sighed Cornelia. "I'm losing my patience just _listening_ to him."

Clovis sighed. "Mao... we are all aspects of Lelouch's personality. We manifest as members of his family because... well, because. It's a metaphor, like most things in the mind. I am Lelouch's sense of obligation and responsibility, Cornelia is his anger and belligerence, Nunnally is his loyalty and affection, Odysseus is his forgiveness and sympathy, Schneizel is his manipulativeness and power-hunger, and the Emperor... is his hate."

"That's a little harsh, Odysseus," said Schneizel, sounding wounded. "'Manipulativeness and power-hunger' is a pretty negative description."

Clovis inclined his head in apology. "I'm sorry, brother- I didn't know how else to put it. None of us are... bad. We are all just elements of Lelouch Gaspar's mind- some uncommon," he noted with a nod at Odysseus, "and some... quite prevalent," he said quietly, with a quick glace at Emperor Lelouch. The other me smiled darkly at this, enjoying Clovis's obvious intimidation.

"We've gotten rather off track," I announced. "Odysseus, will you finish your point, please?"

The bearded man nodded. "I believe that Mao's maliciousness stems from mental decay- from his Geass's influence over his mind. If we can find a way to lessen that influence, then we can do nothing less, as a fellow Geass Knight. If we cannot find a way... well, I suppose we have no choice but to handicap him to keep him from causing further pain."

"You're talking about making him a vegetable," said Cornelia, and Odysseus nodded slowly. "It doesn't satisfy me that he should get off so easily... but not much that we've been doing lately does," she grunted.

"I could handicap him quite _magnificently_," smiled the Emperor. "We could start with his eyes... then perhaps an arm, or-"

"Enough!" exclaimed Nunnally with a shudder. "We... will deal with that if we _must_. For now, let us consider trying to _help_ him."

"And how could we possibly help him?" asked Schneizel kindly. "We do not have sufficient knowledge of how Geass works to seal it in any way, if such a thing is even possible... and we cannot help him master his own power. That is a struggle each Knight must do themselves- we cannot help in his losing battle."

For a moment, we all sat in silence, and then I asked, "...What if we could, though?"

All heads turned toward me. "...You have an idea, brother?" asked Clovis curiously.

I nodded. "I'm not certain if it will work, but yes, I have an idea. The question is... if we _could_, would we want to?"

"No." The Emperor's voice was quiet and sharp, tolerating no dissent. "Help him? To what end? So that he could go unpunished for what he has done to us? So that he would, in fact, be _rewarded_ for his sins and crimes? I don't even know why we're having this discussion, it's a waste of-"

"You _never_ know why we're having these discussions, Emperor. You always just want to make them suffer," retorted Clovis. The Emperor fixed him with a murderous gaze, and he met it for a moment, then lost his nerve, and looked away. "...We all have a say here," he said quietly, "and the final decision lies with Gaspar. We are advisors, nothing more."

"I think you know what Nunnally and I think," said Odysseus. "The poor man has suffered enough for his power. 'Judge not lest ye be judged.'"

"And you know how the Emperor and I feel," countered Cornelia. "I don't much care about judging the bastard, I just want him to suffer for what he's done." The Emperor nodded.

"...Clovis, Schneizel, what are your conclusions?" I asked the other two.

Clovis pursed his lips. "It's a very tough call, honestly. I feel we have a responsibility to ensure that he does not cause further trouble, and it would be most simple to... well, make him no longer be a problem. I..." He closed his eyes. "I am torn. Both plans seem equally... flawed. It is an unwinnable situation. I cannot choose."

All eyes turned to Schneizel... just the way he liked it. "It is a hard decision, to be certain," Schneizel agreed reasonably. "However, I feel that it would be best for us to try and save him. It costs us nothing- if we fail, we can simply cripple him. But if we succeed... well, the advantages are readily apparent." By which he meant "we could manipulate him into aiding us," but he didn't want to say that in front of Mao. Fortunately, the mind reader didn't seem to pick up on Schneizel's hidden meaning.

"It is decided, then," I declared somberly. "This meeting is adjourned." And with that, all the personality fragments vanish... save for one.

The Emperor stared at me with an unreadable expression. "...You have forgotten, Lelouch Gaspar," he declared. "You hold these meetings now, with all these minor elements of your mind with equal seats at the table... and you have forgotten who got you this far. Without my hate, my _drive_, you would have never gotten to this point. It was _my power_ that helped you do what you had to in Shinjuku. It was _my power_ that made Zero, _my power_ that gave you the resolve to make all those hard decisions. Clovis. General Tatewaki. Would you have delivered them to their fate under _Odysseus's_ council?" he sneered. "Cornelia, the _real_ Cornelia, is only still alive because you listen to these ants. I would have dealt with her long ago, if only you would let me."

"You are the single most powerful aspect of my mind, Emperor, and you _know_ it, but you are not stronger than all the others put together. And there are times when you are just _wrong_," I told him with a shake of my head. "But you are right. You _are_ what has driven me thus far. And there is another who needs your strength."

He paused, and then his eyes sparkled in understanding. "Ahhh... so that is your solution to Mao's problem. I am not certain if it will work, but if it will not... nothing else will. If love has the power to bridge any gap, hate has the power to erase that gap in its entirety." He turned away. "We are done... for now. I will leave you to your task, but I am not content. We will speak again." Then he, too vanished.

I sighed gently. There were relatively few occasions where I lent the Emperor- and through him, my hatred- complete control of my mind, but the results were... terrifying. He hadn't mentioned it, but it was only through that hatred that I was still alive- through my sheer anger and will that I had managed to limp across several miles of devastated land with Nunnally on my back with shrapnel in my stomach, seven years ago. I _did_ owe him a lot. But... well, it was easy to be hateful when I was powerless and alone. Now, though, I had Geass, I had the Black Knights... and I had Karen. And with them on my side... suddenly hate just felt like one emotion out of many, rather than my only option.

I glanced at Mao, and gave him back his ability to speak. He didn't say anything, though- perhaps he was just used to being forced into silence by now, or maybe he just didn't know what to say in light of what he'd just seen. I stared at him for a few moments. "...It's time, Mao."

"Time...?" he said weakly, and then seemed startled by the sound of his own voice. "Time for what?"

"It is time for you to _understand_." I stepped toward him, and stood over him, staring down into his eyes. "Why do you do what you do, Mao?"

"B-because I want to be with C.C.," he answered, having trouble meeting my gaze. "She's the only one I can't read... I love her, and she loves me. We're meant for each other..."

"Why else?" I asked, and he gave me a blank look. "No one has only one reason for doing what they do, Mao. What other reasons do you have?"

"What other reasons do I _need_?" he shouted back at me. "C.C. is enough for me!"

"Bullshit. You're just deluding yourself," I told him.

"The fuck do you know?" he demanded angrily.

"I know your _Geass_, Mao!" I shouted back. "Your power is a manifestation of your heart's desire, and it doesn't seem to be very good at getting you the girl, so I know that that's not all!"

"Then what _is_ my desire, Lelouch, since you know so much?"

"You want to _understand_ people. That's why you can read minds. Your Geass is Ultimate Understanding. You want to know _why_ people do what they do- why they lie, why they cheat, why they kill, why they love, why they _are_."

"And yet I _don't!_" he cried desperately. "My Geass is so powerful that I can read anyone's mind within five hundred meters and yet I still have no idea _why_! Now I just wonder why they _think_ what they do!"

I shook my head. "That's because understanding is too dangerous, Mao. You won't understand someone by seeing their thoughts. You can never truly, _truly_ understand another person. You can come close. You can come very close. But they are far too complex for you to ever really comprehend. Seeing thoughts is one piece of the puzzle. And you have the power to see another piece... you have just never done so," I told him. "I have given you back your Geass- I am permitting you to use it here in my mind. Go ahead. Read me."

His eyes lit up with Geass sigils as he began to read my thoughts. "What do you hear?" I asked him.

"Your words... your logic... your observations..." he mumbled distractedly, his eyes unfocused as he stared at my mind.

"That's what you always see. Go deeper," I told him."

His eyes narrowed in concentration. "I... see... plans, mental notes... muscle control... nerve signals..." he gasped, breathing hard. The strain on him was readily apparent- reading unconscious thoughts was an incredible effort for him.

"You've done this before too!" I told him sharply. "_Deeper!_ Scan _deeper!_"

"I can't!" he gasped. "I've... I've _never_ gone deeper than this, I can't do it!"

"_Push_, dammit!" I snarled. "There is more, and you know it! Look down, fight through, and _see what lies beneath!_"

He closed his eyes tight, his jaw clenched, and began to twitch... and then suddenly his eyes snapped open, the Geass sigils in them burning like flames. "Hellfire," he gasped, and this time it was a gasp of amazement, rather than strain and pain. "It's... it's too much... anger and love and happiness and satisfaction and _so much hate._"

"Don't let go now," I ordered. "Keep your focus. Keep staring. You're seeing raw emotion now... the fuel that _drives_ the thoughts you read. Now this is the hard part... open your mind. Relax it, make it flexible and fluid. And once it's open... grab hold of that rage, and let some of it in."

It was just a metaphor, of course- he couldn't literally _take_ my emotions. All he was doing was opening his mind, and allowing my rage to resonate with him- allowing my anger to inspire anger in him. Feelings like that were contagious, they spread easy and quickly, and they dominated the mind. Mao built up anger, and as he did, I gently released us from the world of my mind. We were back in the bookstore, back in the real world, with him tied up in duct tape and me standing over him.

"You feel angry?" I asked him, looking just over his shoulder. Back in the real world, I didn't want to meet his eyes thanks to his Geass,

"_Yes,_" he hissed.

"You feel that burning rage, that desire to _destroy_ that which has wronged you?"

"_**Yes**__,_" he said again, his voice resonating with his anger.

"You noticed that you're not reading minds?"

"Y- wait, what?" he asked, taken aback. He blinked. "I'm... I'm not reading them. How...?"

"Your anger is now your control," I told him. "Your Geass runaway is powerful- if you make eye contact, your Geass will still draw you into their mind- but you have control over the regular mind reading now. If you don't want it to happen... it won't. Your rage is giving you power over it. If you wear your sunglasses, you should have no trouble at all. And you won't need your headphones at all."

"I'm free..." he whispered. "I'm actually free. You have no idea what it was like... so many thoughts, so many impulses, and I couldn't help but hear them..."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't think we're square, Mao. I didn't do this because I like you. You witnessed my thought process, in fact- I came quite close to just Geassing you into a coma. You have done a lot of things I cannot forgive... and I want you to leave. You have no further business here. And since you've read my mind, you know that I have no hold over C.C. If she wants to go to you... she will." I cut the tape on his arms and legs, and he stood slowly, and slid on his sunglasses.

"Lelouch... I..." he began. "I... I do hate what you did to C.C., but... but I owe you so much. I owe you my _life_. Now that I'm in control of myself... well, there are some things I want to do. I think that just as much as Britannia needs to change... the Chinese Federation needs to do some changing of its own, and it's certainly not going to happen peacefully. I don't expect that we'll much stay in contact, but if you ever have need of me... well, you'll know how to find me, I'm sure. I owe you more than can be repaid, and I will do whatever I can."

"Glad to hear it," I told him quietly. "Now get out of my country."

He rose, and nodded quietly, and then left. I paused, staring off into space for a moment, and then said, "I know you're there- there's not much point in hiding.

There was a moment of silence, and then C.C. stepped out from behind one of the bookcases. "Lelouch, I-"

"You had your reasons for following me. I'm not mad," I told her bluntly. "As you can see... I've fulfilled my end of the bargain." Then I blinked. _Her face looks strange... holy shit, is she _crying_?_

"Thank you, Lelouch..." she whispered sincerely. "For... for helping him at the end there, for making him... _sane_ again, thank you so much..."

I stared at her. "You really love him, don't you...?" I asked quietly.

"I did, once," she admitted. "When he lost control, I just... I couldn't watch it happen to him. I couldn't watch the gift I gave him slowly turn him into a monster. So I ran. But now... now that he's back to being himself, maybe I can fall in love with him again."

"Come on," I told her, not unkindly. "That's enough to think about for now. Let's go put our revolutionary army back together again, shall we?"

* * *

So though the events were important, actually not too much happened this chapter. I gotta admit, it's mostly because of how much fun I had writing about the "meeting of minds." Dialogue is, of course, my favorite thing to write, and I really cut loose this chapter. Maybe a bit too much. I guess we'll see when the reviews start comin' in.

Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, some of you might notice from his description, looks a _lot_ like Lelouch from the end of R2. This was partially because I wanted to contrast them, though, and I didn't have a good opportunity to do that. I think it's interesting to note, even appearance-wise, how different they are- Emperor Lelouch carries a gold and white longsword, Gaspar carries a black bladed katana. Emperor Lelouch wears fine cloth that almost resembles papal garb, Gaspar wears a black strength-enhancing jumpsuit with a blue cape. It's a nice study of contrasts- aloof European-style king versus Japanese warrior prince. Well, I suppose I shouldn't be calling my own work "nice," that's kinda arrogant =P

I don't know if we'll get a Side Story this weekend- I still have to finish up Chapter Three for Knights of the Dead Republic, and frankly, I don't have any good Side Story ideas at the moment.

Review, question, comment, and I'll see y'all next time!


	28. Picking Up the Pieces

It's good to be back. So, since I'm replacing the old chapter 28 with this (which wasn't actually chapter 28, it was just an announcement that my computer was broken), let me bring you up to speed if you missed the whole ordeal. My hard drive crapped out. I bought a new one. Then I had to install Windows, redownload essential programs, all kinds of pain in the ass stuff. The good news is, though, that it's all done! I'm back, and I have a chapter fer yaz. Thank you for your support and patience in this troublin' time. We should be back to a regular updating schedule now. And since a few people asked... yes, my computer is named Jessica. Yes, I name my computers. If it surprises you to learn that I'm kinda crazy... where have _you_ been? =P

Reviews! Most of the reviews for chapter 28 were statements of support and sympathy. I was super grateful to have them, and thanks to everyone who had my back there. Not much to respond to other than that, though, so let's do some chapter 27 reviews =P

Melamori asks about C.C.'s age in this version, as well as Mao's. C.C. was born around 1300 or so- so she was already about 100 when she had her run-in with Joan of Arc. Back then, being a Code was much easier- no big government agencies trying to hunt you down- so she wasn't nearly as bitter as we see her today. Joan/Jeanne was one of the people that got her to be more bitter and antisocial, really. And as far as that not being "ancient"? Dude, she's _seven hundred years old_. Speaking as a twenty-one year old, that seems pretty freakin' ancient to me -_- And Mao... he is nineteen. C.C. got to know him as a small child, and kind of _grew_ to love him- she doesn't have a thing for little kids. But really, if it's an age differential you're looking at... 19 and 700 isn't much better than 12 and 700. There's pretty much no way for her to win using that standard. She is so much older than everything else around her, she'd be a pedophile no matter who she was in love with. It's just one of those things that you can't really think about too much- we're not immortal, and we're not going to completely understand how she thinks.

fennikkusso asks a very interesting question- what happens to existing Geass Knights if a Code is passed on? Say, if Mao were to become the new C.C., what would happen to Lelouch and Shirley? Well, frankly, they would become normal people again. They would be able to make a new contract with Mao, if they wished, to become Geass Knights once again... but since their heart's desire might well have changed, there's no guarantee that they would get the same Geass. But it would be in Mao's best interests to reestablish a contract with them- he needs Knights to survive, after all, and if they are competent enough to survive that long, then they would serve him well.

It also seems like a lot of people enjoyed Gaspar's mental conference. It's interesting- I'm learning pretty quickly that when I enjoy writing something, that's a pretty good sign that you guys will like it too. I had a _blast_ writing that part, and as others have noted, it actually was a bit of a dialogue with the readers as well- I often get people who just don't really get why Gaspar does things. Well, you've gotten a pretty good glimpse into how his mind works now- he's kind of crazy, and there are almost warring factions within his head. He's trying to distance himself from the anger and hate that have defined him for so long... because really, not to be cliche, but hate is not an emotion that can create. It can only destroy. Build a nation with hate as its foundation (hey that rhymed) and it is destined to fail. And he doesn't want that for the new Japan.

Teucrian also asked what my inspiration was for the mental conference. Hrm... you know, I can't think of one solid inspiration. It was kind of a... progression thing. I'd already used Clovis as a part of his mind trying to communicate with him earlier in the story, and I thought about it some. Basically, what it came down to was this- the mental Clovis we saw? He obviously did not represent _all_ of Gaspar's mind. He was distinctly unangry, and trying to get Gaspar to do the right thing. So I thought about it some more... and it would make a lot of sense, I decided, for Gaspar to think of himself in terms of his siblings. And from there, I just thought of what would happen if you jammed them all in a room .

Alright, folks, enjoy the chapter! Another will come on Thursday! And let me say again... it's good to be back.

* * *

It had been a busy day for the Order of the Black Knights, all things considered. It started before sunrise, with the treachery and revolt of around half of its members, followed by a confrontation, and the death or capture of all of the traitors. I had left to deal with Mao at that point, and so the next few hours were run by Tamaki- or, as he was now titled, _Chief_ Tamaki. It felt bizarre to call him that- after all, he had not too long ago been one of the biggest hassles that I had to deal with- but he had earned it. I had come to understand him, and he rose to the demands made on him. Expect nothing, and he acts with incompetence. Make it clear, however, that you have high hopes, and he will perform admirably. I wondered for a moment if I would have ever figured that out, were it not for the situation I had ended up in earlier.

Handling Mao could have gone much, much worse than it did. In the end, I decided to help him gain control of his powers again. Geass Runaway meant that certain parts of his powers were beyond his control... but not _all_ of them. Much of his abilities he should have still been able to master... but he didn't even _try_. He had _embraced_ Geass, let it control him instead of the reverse. It was a matter of will, or lack thereof. So I had helped him learn to use his Geass to scan emotions, not just thoughts... and with that ability, take a little anger into his mind.

There's nothing magical or special about anger that subdues a Geass, of course. Anger is just anger. But one thing that it's really good at is giving you the drive to change the status quo. I should know. With that infusion of anger, Mao finally had the _drive_ to control his Geass... and though he wasn't able to control it completely, he was able to stop from reading everyone's thoughts all the time. He'd probably have good days and bad days, but on the whole, he was much better off. Perhaps most importantly, though, _he_ was controlling his actions. He wasn't letting his mind reading run the show, he was acting on his own thoughts and impulses, and he had a goal. I wasn't really sure what that goal was, but whatever. I mostly just wanted him gone at this point.

Now I had new problems to deal with. Mao had, prior to being freed of Geass's influence, told everyone in the Order of the Black Knights my real identity in an attempt to screw things up. That was enough of a pain... but there were several other complicating factors. One was that I had Geassed nearly all of the Ebon Council to be incapable of speaking of my identity... and if everyone knew, that would come up, and appear very strange indeed. The other problem was that it wasn't just Black Knights who had heard my identity. Anyone who was in the base would have heard it... that meant Britannian prisoners of war. That meant _Cornelia_.

So that was bad.

Tamaki met me at the door as I entered. "Zero," he noted solemnly, and I could tell it was the beginning of a long report. "That Britannian kid, 'Levalz' or whatever-" _Rivalz,_ I thought, "-went home after a bit. It's not my business, I guess, but you should talk to him later. He looked like he had quite a few things on his mind. We've gotten the place locked down, nobody is getting in or out without permission- we let the kid go, of course, and the Chiefs can come and go, but nobody else has gotten out. The... rebels have been locked up, separate from the Britannian prisoners whom we've told that there was a little problem while getting rid of a spy- and we've also told the rebels that this 'Mao' was a spy.

"We've checked on all the Councilors- Chief Kaname has been moved, awaiting burial, along with the other dead from the firefight. Chief Asplund... was wounded while securing the med bay, and is being treated," he told me grimly. _Lloyd?_ I thought in amazement. _...I can hardly believe it._ "Other than that, sir, we've cleaned up, and started repairing the damage."

I paused, frowning. "What a mess..." I sighed. I stared at Tamaki for a second. "...You _know_ that Mao is not a spy, don't you?" I asked carefully.

Tamaki shrugged. "I know that he is no friend of the Black Knights, sir. Everything else is... whatever." _A.k.a. it's not my place to ask. That's good._ "I dunno, sir, I'm pretty pissed off, really," he admitted. "It feels like we got punched in the mouth, and the guy ran off before we could hit back. We got cheated."

"We did," I admitted with a nod. "This is what losing feels like, Tamaki," I said soberly.

He stared at me for a moment, and then laughed. "You think I don't know what _losing_ feels like, Zero? You should have seen how we- Ohgi, Karen, all the guys- did before you showed up," he sighed. "You get used to it. It... it gets you down, but it doesn't _sting._ It only stings when you're not used to it."

_And if anyone's not used to it, it's the Black Knights,_ I thought. _We've done nothing but win. Clovis, Cornelia, the Outer Circle... we just beat them, plain and simple. And yet one Chinese asshole worked us over. It does sting, he's right there._ "Tamaki... tell people to finish up with what they're doing, and then we all need to have a talk. The prisoners, we'll deal with in a bit. I want this to be the Black Knights only. In a few hours."

He nodded. "I can have them in just a minute, if you want-"

"No," I told him with a shake of my head. "I want a chance to see Lloyd first... and I need to talk to Cornelia as well, I'm afraid."

Tamaki froze. "Oh shit," he uttered in slightly stunned horror, "she _knows_ now, doesn't she?" I nodded, and he whistled. "Damn, man. Good luck with that." _And for a minute there I had actually forgotten who I was talking to,_ I thought with a smile. _He may have his shit together and be in charge... but he's still Tamaki. It's actually kind of reassuring._

Karen was waiting for me outside the medical facility. "Zero," she said with a worried smile. "I'm glad you're back."

"It's just Lelouch right now," I answered solemnly. "How's Lloyd?"

She looked down. "He's unconscious. Chief Toh- _Raleigh_ just got done... with him. She'll be out in a minute with a report."

I stared at her for a moment. "...What happened?" I asked.

Karen took a deep breath. "Sayoko's special ops were securing the area... they were pretty efficient. Gave the rebels one chance to lay down their weapons, and then popped everyone in the head who didn't. Thing is, there's a one in a... a very big number chance of not actually taking someone down with a single bullet to the head... and we got unlucky. One of them was still alive... and he blasted Lloyd. A single shotgun shell to the arm." She closed her eyes. "It... was barely held together, Lelouch. Almost blown in two."

I felt the blood drawn out of my face. "Oh, god..." I whispered. "But he's... he's okay?"

She didn't meet my gaze. "He's not dead. That's all I know."

The doors burst open, and Raleigh Tohsaka strode out, wearing light green scrubs and a surgical mask. She reached up, and pulled down the mask with a gloved hand. "That's round one," she declared grimly. "He's stable, Zero. We- well, _I_- patched up his arteries, so he's in no danger of bleeding out. Gangrene won't be an issue either, but we'll get him on some antibiotics anyway. Just some light ones- no point in turning his body into a breeding ground for medicine-immune bacteria," she added irritably.

I let out a long, slow breath. "Well, thank god for that... how long, do you think, until he can use the arm again? If you can't tell at this stage, I understand."

Raleigh stared at me for a few long moments, and then shook her head. "Zero... he won't be able to use it again. Ever. There is no arm left to _use_. God, when I got him on the table his arm was just... _meat_. You wouldn't have known it was supposed to be a limb if you hadn't been told. What little was left, I amputated."

There was a long silence as I processed this. "I... see..." I said quietly. "Just not enough left to salvage, then."

The doctor shook her head again. "His nerve endings are in good shape, though... we'll get him prepared for a prosthetic in a few hours."

"What does that... entail?" I asked. "What preparation is necessary?"

"Modern prosthetics all use a kind of... universal dock, called a Lewis Socket. It goes over the spot of the amputation like a cap. You hook up the nerve endings, and it converts them to electronic signals. Then all you have to do is... pop the new prosthetic into place, no matter what model it is." She paused. "We'll have to talk to Chief Asplund first before doing anything, of course."

"Of course," I nodded, and then went quiet again. "I came to see Princess Cornelia, I only found out about Lloyd a little bit ago... could you alert me if he wakes up? And also, keep people away from Cornelia's room for a while?" I asked.

"I'll take care of it, Zero," volunteered Karen. "Doctor, you should go get some coffee."

"You're a lifesaver," murmured Tohsaka wearily, and then she stumbled off exhaustedly in search of caffeine. I wished that I could just let her take the rest of the day off... but she was the only one qualified enough to do this surgery. She had some nurses and other low-level medical staff, but she was as of yet our only doctor and surgeon. That was something we needed to fix... for a time, the Black Knights had to take anyone skillful who applied, but now, we could afford to be picky, even considering the loses incurred by the revolt. I needed to get some doctors, at the very least because Tohsaka needed some relief.

I paused before heading in. "...Are you okay, Karen?" I asked softly.

She gave me a weary, but patient look. "You've got a lot of fires to put out right now, Zero. You don't need to worry about me."

I looked away, my face a little red. "Knowing intellectually that I don't need to worry and actually not worrying are two different things," I muttered.

Karen stared back at me, her face unreadable. "Lelouch... what happened before Narita, that whole... thing," she said in awkward reference to our kiss, "that wasn't-"

"Don't tell me that it didn't mean anything," I declared before I could stop myself.

She smiled slightly. "I wasn't going to, Lelouch. I just didn't... _plan_ it. I didn't really think about what the... consequences of it would be. It's been a few days since Narita, and we haven't had time for anything but work, but... I don't know. I'm the one who kissed _you_, I feel like... like it's my responsibility in some way, but I don't know how you feel about things."

"I... god, this is so awkward," I sighed, and we both laughed a little, easing the tension. "...I wonder if perhaps you would join me for dinner tomorrow night," I asked quietly, deciding on a place.

Karen blinked. "I did not expect that," she managed weakly. "Uhm, is it a nice restaurant?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair self-consciously.

"I'll be wearing a suit, yes," I smiled.

"I can't remember the last time I wore a dress..." she murmured distractedly. "That's... that would be my pleasure, Lelouch."

"Is seven o'clock okay? I'll pick you up." I had a driver's license, because there was no real reason _not_ to have one... but I'd have to get a car. _Jesus, it's weird to be in a financial situation where you can just "get" a car_, I thought. The Black Knights were not at all short on funds, and I was making sure that its members were being paid quite well for their services. If I wanted them to work full time, after all, I had to give them the money to live on. Consequently, that meant that _I_ was getting paid, as well... and I had done almost nothing with my significant income. Time to put it to use.

"I... yes, that's fine," she agreed. She blinked, and then stared at something behind me. "Is something the matter, Shirley?" she asked.

I turned, and Shirley was standing there, looking slightly... off in some way I couldn't quite pinpoint. "Huh? No, things are fine," she answered distantly. "I just heard about Lloyd, and I came to see him."

"He's unconscious right now, but you can go ahead," I told her with a sad smile. She nodded uncertainly, and then walked past us into the med bay.

"I wonder what's wrong with her? She was acting a little weird," mused Karen. I remained silent, because I had a suspicion of what was wrong with her- namedly, that she had heard Karen and I making dinner plans, and since she had made her feelings for me outstated, she was a little upset by that. It was my fault. She'd been... well, not _fine_, but had accepted that we weren't going to have any kind of relationship before. Then she'd tried to kiss me in the park, after she got the news about her father... and I hadn't resisted. I could make any number of excuses as to why I didn't, but it didn't matter. The end result was that I had led her on, and cheated on Karen at the same time. It was a shitty thing to do. And that I enjoyed it made it worse.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. It wasn't that relationships weren't important, but... it wasn't something I could deal with right now, or particularly wanted to. "I'm going to go see Cornelia," I told Karen, and then pulled on my goggles, extended my helmet, and stepped inside.

Cornelia had been given one of our few actual rooms in this base. The medical bay on our mobile base was pitifully small, but this was one of our warehouse bases, and it was in the middle of transitioning to become our main base, mostly because of its convenient size. The medical bay _here_ was actually big enough to have a few separate rooms rather than just big rooms filled with beds, and if anyone needed to be put in their own room, it was that warrior princess. I nodded to the two armed guards at the door, and then opened the door for me, and then left for a coffee break, giving us some privacy.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," commented Cornelia from her bed as I pulled the door shut. "I understand you've had a pretty interesting day."

I sighed. "I wasn't expecting to have to come, Cornelia," I told her through my helmet. "Once again, you disappoint me. I had expected you to have _escaped_ by now."

She blinked uncertainly. "...You expected me to escape?" she repeated. "I can't really get why my remaining is a _problem_ for you."

"Because I didn't want to have to deal with you," I told her, and I pressed the button for my helmet to retract, and then pulled off my goggles. "Because I didn't want to have to_ kill _my sister."

Cornelia's eyes widened. "It's true, then..." she uttered reverently. "Lelouch...!"

I set my goggles down on her nightstand. "It's been a long time, sister," I told her. "Well, actually, that's inaccurate, since we've met each other a fair few times with me as Zero, but... well, this is different."

"We thought you died in the attack on Japan!" she exclaimed, still stunned.

"Despite father's best efforts, no, I did not," I answered coldly. "Nunnally, however, he managed to finish off."

She shook her head. "Oh, Lelouch... is that why you're fighting us? As... revenge for her?"

"My reasons for fighting are more complex than you can understand, but that plays a part." I pulled up a chair, and sat down. "Now, we come to the problem of what to _do_ with you." Cornelia stared at me, saying nothing. "As I said before, I was rather hoping you would escape. I needed you as bait to draw out a spy... but other than that, there's not much I can do with you. Killing you would not look good- and I also I don't particularly _want_ to- but I can't just let you go, either. Not with what you have done. And I expect you're a little too intelligent for Stockholm syndrome," I added with a slight smile.

"Why are you having trouble killing me? You didn't have any trouble killing Clovis," she sneered.

I sighed. "Is that what you really want to talk about? Clovis ordered the deaths of thousands of Japanese people in an effort to cover up his own mistakes. He was the worst sort of nobility- one that actually thinks that their life is worth infinitely more than a peasant's."

"And you don't think that, Black King?" she asked mockingly.

"I don't think anyone's life has intrinsically more value than another's, no. I do not think that _blood_ and _genes_ determine a man's worth," I spat angrily. "I think that actions make the man, and I think that anyone who thinks they are superior because of their _blood_ is just showing how pathetic they really are. As though they can't stand on their own merit, so they have to turn to their parents for support. Pathetic."

"What, then, makes you so important, Lelouch? That you can kill so many in pursuit of your goals?"

"I kill soldiers," I answered coldly. "I kill those who know the risks, who place themselves in the line of fire. I do not kill _civilians_. That is one place where you will note we differ, _sister_."

Cornelia looked away. "Saitama..." she said quietly.

"You were upset. You were looking for Clovis's revenge, and did what you did to draw me out. That doesn't make it okay, but I can understand it, at least. But even with as angry as I have gotten... I have not murdered a single civilian. The only ones I have killed are those who _chose_ to get involved." I sighed. "I don't want to kill you, but I can't let you go, not like this. So let's try to come to an understanding."

She narrowed her eyes. "I will _not_ serve you," she spat venomously.

"I would not ask it," I answered calmly. "Listen before you react." She frowned, but leaned back, indulging me. "Britannia is wasting its efforts. It is spending all its military force to conquer the globe, but it does not have the power to suppress all its Areas right _now_, let alone if it had _more_ Areas to control. Its system does not work. Empires ruled through fear only work until someone can prove that the empire is just as fragile as any other- and when that happens, there will be so many revolts that Britannia will crumble."

"We seem to have done fine so far," answered Cornelia. "Our strength is great enough to deal with any uprising. Honorary Britannians bolster our strength, and keep the Areas in line."

"That is our father's line, Cornelia. Look around you. How well is that working here?" I asked. She looked down. "It is foolishness, and you know it. Britannia can not rule the world. If it keeps this up, it won't even be able to _exist_- the backlash from the inevitable revolution will destroy it completely. Ruling through fear _does not work_. Not in the long term."

"And what is your solution, O Wise Prince?" she jeered.

"There are two solutions. Either a reform movement to make Areas whole and equal members of the empire without prejudice or partisanship- which is nearly impossible to achieve, as you would need to change Britannian _society_ as well- or, as some have suggested, leaving the majority of the Areas, only retaining those that Britannia has a legitimate claim on, and using the Empire's significant military power to reclaim the homeland. To reclaim the Isles that were lost to us long ago- Area Zero."

"'As some have suggested?' Who, exactly, has suggested this?" asked Cornelia.

I grinned. _Hook, line, and sinker._ "Well, _you_, for one. 'Our focus now should not be the conquest of further Areas. We have too many Areas now that we have no right to possess. We should scale back, retaining only those nations that were founded by Britannians, and move to reclaim our homeland, rather than squandering our forces on an empire we cannot hope to sustain.' Said to Maxwell Hohengriem of the Pendragon Tribune."

Cornelia froze, processing this. "...That was said off the record," she told me quietly.

I grinned. "A word to the wise, Cornelia- 'off the record' does not mean 'never happened.' It means that the reporter cannot write about it, nor can any other reporter. But the press... they love to gossip. And as it turns out, Maxwell Hohengriem gets rather talkative after a couple of beers." I paused, letting this sink in. Diethard had really pulled through on getting that information. "If it's any comfort, it was difficult information to obtain, and I had to know essentially what I was looking for."

"I... I couldn't let that go to press. It was a good interview, and I ended up saying more than I meant to... but the comments border on treason," my sister said quietly.

"I don't think I'll be telling the Emperor about this, somehow," I told her with a wry grin. "We're not really on speaking terms." I shook my head. "I can appreciate wanting to support the current regime's policies, but let's be realistic. Britannia's empire of Areas _will_ fall if they keep this up. If not to my Black Knights, to one of the dozens of other revolts that pop up when people realize how close we came to pulling it off. There are better things for you and yours to be doing. And there is no honor in suppressing dozens of other nations for no reason but for resources."

She gazed at me warily. "So, what? You want me to be a co-conspirator?"

"I want you," I said, "to be the Empress when Charles zi Britannia is killed. Whether by my hand or by another's, he won't last long. I want you to do what you can to change Britannia into the place that we _both_ think it should be. I want you, Cornelia, to stop serving without question, and to actually _follow your beliefs_. Is that so much to ask?"

"Is telling me to resist the _Emperor of Britannia_ too much to ask?" she asked incredulous. "I think it might be, yes."

"Oh, don't give me that crap," I said dismissively. "You're not concerned by that man. If you're too scared to face _Schneizel_, however, I understand..."

"_Schneizel_?" she snapped angrily. "That little snake? I'm not-" she began, and then stopped. "You're just trying to get me riled up."

"Pretty much," I agreed. "But you _know_ he's the only other real contender for the throne. No one else has a chance- just you two."

"If you hadn't... had your falling out, you would have been a contender, too," noted Cornelia. I shrugged indifferently. "...I need some time to think."

I picked up my goggles, and put them back on. "Take all the time you need, sister."

There was a knock on the door, and Karen stepped in. "Zero, Dr. Tohsaka is going to wake Lloyd up and give him the news."

We rushed to his bed, where Raleigh was waiting with a syringe of something. "Okay, here we go," she declared, and injected the shot into an IV line leading to the back of his hand. We took a deep breath... and waited.

And waited. "Uhm, Raleigh... how long is this going to take?" I asked curiously.

She frowned. "That's odd, he should be up by-"

"_Zero_!" exclaimed Lloyd, immediately sitting bolt upright. "Great timing. I need my laptop- or just any laptop, really- and some paper, and a pen. I got an idea just now, and I really want to-" he began, and then he paused. Then he turned, and stared at his right arm... or rather, where it _should_ have been. "Well, that is hardly optimal," he noted. "Hrm. We'll have to do something about that. Anyway, more important things. Where's that laptop?"

Tohsaka stared at him incredulously. "Your _arm_ is gone, and you want to put it off for later?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Unless my other arm is in danger of coming off as well, sure. The situation seems pretty stable." I shook my head with a slight grin. The man was _insane_. "Ah! A laptop, thank you nurse," he said as a young nurse handed him a computer. He flipped it open, and sighed. "Who on earth still uses Windows? Oh, well..." he said, and his hand flew across the keys.

"You seem... pretty used to typing one handed," noted Karen distractedly.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Sometimes I eat pudding with the other one. Anyway. Zero, take a look at this!" he exclaimed, turning the computer toward us. I leaned forward. It was an article on the 2017 Developing Technologies Exposition, or DTE. A tech conference held in Tokyo every year, demonstrating the latest breakthroughs in all fields of advanced technology. The article was particularly focused on the IFX-V3D1 Gawain, a massive black and gold experimental Knightmare that was to be unveiled at the expo. Lloyd grinned. "I've always wanted to pull a heist. How about it?"

I broke into a grin as well. "Oh, this is gonna be _good times._"

* * *

I certainly hope it will, Gaspar. So, a few notes for this chapter, because some stuff was done in response to reader comments (as is often the case).

Some people were a little unclear on how exactly "getting angry" suddenly gave Mao control of his Geass, so I tried to explain that a little better in the "previously on Armed Resistance" intro part. Also, I don't remember who (credit to whoever it was, sorry!), but someone pointed out that Karen and Gaspar really hadn't done a whole lot since Narita... and that maybe some progress should be made there. They were absolutely right. I don't want the shipping part of the story to be an obstacle to those who aren't interested, but relationships need work, and I can't just have it sitting in the background. They are gonna have scenes together. Perhaps we will even see their dinner out- that might be fun.

We also finally have _some_ explanation as to what exactly Gaspar was thinking involving Cornelia- put simply, he wasn't, very much. Just like anyone else, Gaspar makes mistakes... and one of them was snatching Cornelia and making her a prisoner before he actually thought of what he was going to _do_ with her. It was a hasty move, made under pressure... and it has not served him especially well. Cornelia, obviously, will play a part yet in the story to come, but at least things are... somewhat settled between them for the moment.

And finally, just a little heads up- after this next short arc (maybe 2-3 chapters, I would guess), we're going to have a time skip. Not sure _exactly_ how long, but somewhere in the vicinity of two months. I think. Definitely not like a year or anything. And I will, of course, tie up loose ends before making the jump. There are few things more annoying than a writer moving on without answering his/her own questions.

Review, comment, question, and I'll see you folks on Friday!


	29. Rivalz

Arrrgh... so, I missed Thursday's update. I'm not gonna make any excuses- I just budgeted my time poorly, and this is the result. Honestly, I may have to drop to a once-a-week updating schedule. Fall means I'm more busy, as it does for most people. We'll see. Hopefully not. I am sorry about missing that update, though. That was pretty lame of me.

So, I was thinking about what to write for this chapter- had some major difficulty with this one- and I got to thinking about how this series doesn't really use the traditional anime structure. Most anime series have a carefully crafted balance of serious story arcs and more light-hearted "breather" episodes. AR... doesn't really have any breather episodes. And that could be a good thing, it could be a bad thing. It depends on how you view it.

Obviously, it's a pretty tense story, and in that sense the plot is a little high-strung. There is not much relaxing in the world of Armed Resistance. I don't want to shoehorn in a random trip to the beach or any such nonsense, but... well, everything is so _serious_. I make little jokes here and there, and I enjoy those, but overall, people are dying, getting betrayed, forming alliances etc. on a daily basis, and there's really no relief from that. I worry that perhaps it's a little intense to read, and I _know_ that it's a little intense to write- I would like for the characters to have a logic, in-character reason to just take it easy for once in their lives.

On the other hand, though, breather episodes can be a bad thing. Nearly all, if not all of the original Code Geass's breather episodes suffered from extreme mood whiplash. One episode would be death betrayal and destruction, and the next would (literally) be kittens, pizza, and high-jinks. It was pretty heavy handed, I thought. Really, the chapters like this one, where Gaspar is dealing with the fallout from a major event- is the closest this fic gets to a real breather. Things are slower paced, problems get resolved, and there is a lot of talking. But do you have a better idea? I would love to hear it. Seriously. Because at this rate Gaspar is going to get a hernia from all this stress -_-

Reviews! First, some clarification of questions. A few people have asked about Marianne, and I thought I answered this in a previous Author Note, but maybe I just meant to and forgot to do so. Anyway. Marianne, in this fic, is dead. Dead dead dead. Not "dead with her mind somewhere else." She is dead, and she is gonna stay dead. In the anime, she had a Geass, of course. Here, we haven't learned if she did or not (that's quite intentional =P), but if she _did_, it was a different Geass than her anime one (again, because she is dead), and she wasn't sealed, because C.C. still has all three Geasses. Honestly, I have not decided which path to take. She could just be a background character, or she could play a bigger role- if she was a Geass Knight when she was alive, that would raise some interesting questions. But yeah, she is super dead.

Another clarification- paeng (and a few others) noted that Cornelia talks about "knowing" that Zero killed Clovis. Gaspar has not admitted to this. Euphemia came up with this theory after talking to Zero, and Cornelia, who was originally skeptical, is now thoroughly convinced that Zero killed Clovis. She doesn't _actually_ know, but she is so confident that she might as well know. She's a woman who believes hard, if you follow me.

Gaff commented on a few romance things- C.C.'s relationship with Mao, and the fact that Cornelia doesn't seem interested in Schneizel unlike she was in the anime. With C.C. and Mao, I... hrm. It's a weird relationship. Perhaps I phrased the section you quoted badly. She didn't have the hots for him when he was a kid. She had a kind of motherly love for him, and as he grew into a young man, it turned into a more passionate sort of love. Pretty much any relationship with C.C. in it is pretty screwed up, honestly. And Cornelia... yeah, in the anime she kind of had the hots for Schneizel. I changed this for a couple of reasons. One... incest is gross, nuff said. Two, I wanted to make them both major players, and that wouldn't happen if they liked each other, frankly. And three? I just think it works better this way. It's far more interesting for stubborn, aggressive Cornelia to be the one major player that both Gaspar and Schneizel can't manipulate like they can everyone else. I know it looks like Cornelia is going Lelouch's way, but trust me, she is no puppet. Just because she agrees with his plans doesn't mean she'll do what he tells her to =3 And yeah, I have a little bitterness toward Windows that spilled through there, haha.

David Knight noted that it was interesting for the Gawain to be at the expo instead of the island. Well, honestly I wasn't very pleased with that whole part in CG. That whole mini arc- them being washed up on an island, paired up like that- it was so _incredibly_ artificial. So cliche, and so impossible to believe. So they were at ground zero of an explosion, were all thrown in the same direction, caught by the same waves, and carried safely to the same island without drowing or at least breaking a few bones as the current buffeted them against rocks and stuff? Things like that _only_ happen in anime, and I say that in a bad way. It was very badly done. And really, in the anime there was no real intro for Gawain, no real windup. They went into the ruin and hey look an experimental Knightmare with the keys in the ignition. It was just... sloppy. I wanted to give it a bit more of a believable intro. And it's certainly the sort of thing that Britannia would want to demonstrate to show that they are still the greatest weapons developers in the world.

And finally, a few people commented on Shirley, both as a Geass Knight and as a person romantically interested in Gaspar. The thing about Shirley is, for all her hatred of lies... she's really not very honest with _herself_. She lies to herself about what she really wants... and she was able to convince herself, briefly, that she just wanted to see Gaspar happy, and so tried to set him and Karen up. The problem is... it _worked_, and since it worked, she's realizing that that isn't what she wanted. That she really _does_ just want to be with him. And she knows that it won't work, but hey, love isn't especially rational, you know? And as far as her as a Geass Knight... she's developing a pretty severe duality to her personality, of course. She's still her normal self when she's not working, but the moment she's asked to do something in an official capacity, she gets _very_ cold and professional. I'll try to show it a little more, but... I mean, this is a girl who would be freaked out by bugs, but has no problem shooting someone in the mouth. If you think she's doing okay, mentally, then either you have strange standards, or I need to do a better job of demonstrating it.

Enough talk. HAVE AT YOU!

* * *

I had entered the medical wing rather discouraged about a lot of things- what to do with my captive sister Cornelia, how to manage the crisis of my identity being revealed to all the Black Knights, and of course, worried about Lloyd, who had been injured in the fighting. I left a great deal more optimistic. I still wasn't positive what would happen with Cornelia, but we had a kind of understanding. Sort of. I knew _exactly_ what to do with my Black Knights. And though Lloyd had indeed lost an arm, he wasn't in any other danger... and he honestly hadn't seemed to much care.

We'd talked about his idea- to steal the experimental Gawain Knightmare out from under Britannia's noses at the Developing Technologies Exposition- for a good hour before Dr. Tohsaka had put her foot down, and announced that Lloyd _needed_ to have his arm stump worked on while it was still fresh and healthy. She'd shooed me and a quiet but intrigued Karen out, and now we were on our way to the hangar... where hours ago, some of the Black Knights had staged a coup, and now those that remained had been gathered for a little talk.

As we entered the room, the group's chatter subsided, and I moved to the front of the crowd. There was a small stage with a folding chair on it. I picked up the folding chair, and took it _off_ the stage, setting it down on the ground in front of the crowd. Then I sat in it, and glanced up at my Black Knights.

There was a good variety of them there- medical staff (those that weren't working, anyway), soldiers, mechanics, engineers, clerks, pilots, and more. Even with those that attempted the coup locked up, the Black Knights were a pretty huge organization these days. And they would only grow.

I sighed, retracted my helmet, and pulled my welding goggles up onto my forehead. "You can sit down, if you like," I told them. "I'm certainly not planning on standing. It's been a very, very long day and it's not over yet." They glanced at each other uncertainly, and then slowly sank to sit on the ground. I nodded. "So. We have a little problem, here. Some of our comrades... were so generally dissatisfied that they tried to kill us. Me especially, but they had guns to your heads as well."

I paused. "Dissension, of course, is generally a good thing. If I wanted minions who followed orders without question, I would have invested in robotics." This got a few chuckles from the tense crowd, and I smiled a little. "I didn't. I don't want that. I want you guys, when we're not on the clock, to tell me your ideas. To tell me how you think things should be done. I am the driving force of this organization, but I'm just a man. I think today has made that pretty clear. And if we want to win, to really _win_, we need to be working together. We need to be able to talk when we have a problem, rather than trying to blow each other's brains out.

"I created the Ebon Council a while back for two purposes- the first, for their advice and wisdom. That purpose is still very needed- I will continue to call the Chiefs and other senior advisers for private meetings to discuss our situation. That's just something that's necessary for our group to function. But the second purpose was to have them as confidants- as people with whom I could just be _myself_. No mask, no goggles. Just be Lelouch. And that... was a mistake.

"All of you, day in and day out, risk your lives for this organization. Merely _being_ here is a crime in Britannia's eyes, and they would punish you if they found out. You give of your time and energy, and that deserves some trust. That deserves some respect. I have been lax in giving it."

The speech wasn't riveting, of course, I wasn't stunning them with rhetoric... but that was the point. This was to destroy the "aloof leader" image. This was just plain talk. "So here's what I say- the Ebon Council was a group made to keep a secret. I say you _all_ keep that secret now. I say you are _all_ my Ebon Council- my confidants, my allies, my trusted friends and advisers. When we're in battle, when I'm giving orders, when shit needs getting done, you call me Zero. But when we're just here, doing our daily grind, be it repairs or paperwork or finances or what have you... it's just Lelouch. Lelouch Gaspar. It's a pleasure to meet you." _And with that, the Geass I put on the original Ebon Council is no longer an issue either._

"And since you guys do this full time... well, I can hardly do any less, can I?" I continued. "I have been maintaining my image as a regular student. Screw that. I'm done playing with the 'secret identity' business. This group, this movement... this _nation_ that we will revive, it demands more than a student's part-time attention. I will go full time as well. I will be here... to change the world." I grinned, and cracked my knuckles. "Any questions?"

A man in the front hesitantly raised his hand. "Zero, s- err... Lelouch?" he asked. I nodded. "With all of us knowing your identity... well, what if it gets out, sir? This is a pretty large group to keep a secret."

"Yes, it is. And you know what? It is important that you keep it... but it will get out, someday. We have a bunch of Britannian and ex-Black Knight prisoners in our cells that know who I am now too, after all. We're not going to just execute them for overhearing. It's quite probable that at some point in the future, word will get out. And when it does... we will handle it. We have come this far- we will not stop just because someone has the deluded idea that I'm only doing all of this out of some kind of Oedipus complex or something," I joked, and to that I got a pretty decent laugh from the crowd. "Keep it as best you can... but be ready for it to get out, because it will."

Another hand raised- a young woman with black hair. "Sir? What _are_ we going to do about the prisoners?"

I frowned a little- not in displeasure so much as an acknowledgment of the difficulty of the question. "Well, it's not an easy solution. Obviously, we can't let them out now- not with what they know. Once the secret is out, it will be possible to do so, but that's only a partial answer. They got into those cells for a _reason_. For the ex-Black Knights... I would like for Officer Fenette to do an _informal_, let me stress that again, _informal_ questioning of them to see where they stand. Some of them might regret their decision enough that I would be willing to bring them back in some form, under strict supervision. Call it probation." The "informal" stressing was code for Shirley that I didn't want her Geassing their minds into jello. The other Black Knights didn't know about her Geass, of course, but they _did_ know that when she got serious, her subjects got pretty traumatized.

"Those that aren't in condition to do so will just go back into holding for the time. We can reevaluate them again if they show progress. And the Britannian prisoners... honestly, I'd like to say we'll do the same for them, but I'm not sure any of them would be receptive to that. I don't particularly want any of them working as spies or moles within our group, which is well what could happen if one of them decides to feign remorse. We'll have to play it by ear."

Another hand- this one was Tamaki. "What's next, boss?" he asked simply.

I grinned. "Well, it's still in the planning process... but we're going to steal an experimental Knightmare," I told them. There was another pause at this, and some low, excited murmuring. I raised my hand for silence, and it fell almost immediately. I smiled. My Black Knights were excited about the future again, they were willing to trust me again, and we had a direction. _Something good came of this little revolt after all._ "Any other questions? ...No? Okay. I've got a lot of shit to do, and I imagine you guys do too, but if you need to talk, you know where my office is." I paused. "This is war, folks... and we're _winning_. Against the mightiest empire in the history of man. Don't give up on me now." Then I headed back to my office.

In the next hour, a few of the Black Knights came to me with ideas. Mostly, their concerns were fairly minor- little things that the base needed equipment or supply wise, for instance. Such things I sent to Diethard, who was handling finances, for now. We would need an actual finances officer, though, and I had a solution to that problem that I was ready to roll out soon.

I was just getting ready to pack up for the day when an unlikely visitor arrived. I raised an eyebrow. "Ah... Mr. Kusanagi. I take it by your presence that Officer Fenette has deemed you trustworthy."

Yoshiro Kusanagi, the one member of the rebellion who I had spoken with, shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Yes... sir," he managed, his gaze fixed on the floor. "I... regret my decisions before, sir."

I stood slowly, not bothering to put on my mask or goggles. "Well, that's an important step. Your concerns were legitimate, of course. I don't dispute that. Having a Britannian prince lead a rebellion against the throne is a... conflict of interest, at least on the surface. But you know it's not that simple, right?"

Yoshiro took a deep breath. "Yes, sir."

I shook my head. "Yoshiro. Look at me." He raised his head carefully, and hesitantly met my gaze. "I don't want this. This is not what I want you to be like. You made a mistake. A costly one- some very good men died because of it. The solution to this is not to be an automaton. If you are going to rejoin the Black Knights, I need you to do so having _changed._ The problem before was that you were bottling up your concerns. The time for that has passed. If you have problems, _tell me_, so that we can deal with them."

He held his gaze for a few moments, and then swallowed. "We need a representative, Zero," he declared. "There are still members of the old JLF with the Black Knights, and if no JLF members are made officers, they will continue to feel alienated and discontent." He paused. "I know... that it's difficult, since most of our leaders were lost. General Tatewaki... and then Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords just weren't willing to join. But... but it's not as though we have no officer material!"

"Which is why I am naming Ayame Futaba, Ichijiku Hinata, and Mutsuki Minase as the joint leaders of a new Finance Council," I answered evenly.

"Also, we need-" he began, and then paused. "Wait, what?" He blinked. "Futaba, Hinata, and Minase?" he repeated.

"All former JLF systems operators. Their JLF training, I'm afraid, is not much use to us here, but fortunately they were all interviewed by Diethard Ried, and were put forward as candidates to manage our budget. We're announcing it tomorrow," I said simply, popping a knuckle.

"I, uh... well, that's... very reassuring," managed Yoshiro. "But there is the matter of a head mechanic, as well- Tamaki's promotion has left an opening."

I grinned. "Good point. Congratulations on your promotion, Tech Officer Kusanagi."

The man paled. "_Me_? But the head mechanic is just Chief Asplund's personal bitc- oh. Uhm. And it... would be a great honor?" he sighed, looking pained.

I eyed him with amusement. "You've got to prove you can be trusted with shitty jobs before you can get good ones, Yoshiro. Anything else? No? Then I'll talk to you later. I've got to visit a prospective recruit," I told him. He nodded, and slowly walked about, and I changed into my regular "Lelouch" outfit, and left the base for the day.

* * *

It began to rain gently as I pulled into the driveway at Rivalz's house in my new gunmetal grey Bismarck Dresden. _Say what you will about the European Union,_ I thought as I listened to the gentle purr of the idling motor, _but they sure know their cars._ I switched off the engine, and stared contemplatively at the car... at _my _car.

The salesman had been rather disarmed by the teenager who walked in to buy a car with a briefcase full of money. I would have done a check, but they wouldn't have believed that I had the money, would have assumed it would bounce... and though I'd been paying my rent for some time now, I still didn't have much of a credit score. They probably assumed it was drug money, but I didn't care about that. They accepted it, that was all I cared about. And now I had my own slick German electric luxury car. Britannian car companies hadn't made the transition to electric very successfully- they were slow to adapt, and thus quickly fell behind the EU companies. I didn't really care either way- a good car is a good car. And a Dresden was a _very_ good car.

I stepped out of the car (gullwing doors!) and paused. Rivalz's motorcycle was in the driveway, of course... but so was a blue sedan. _I guess his father is here at the moment, _I mused. My family was quite screwed up, of course, but Rivalz's had plenty of its own issues as well, to be fair.

His father was nobility... formerly. He was of the Cardemonde family, a family of nobles that controlled much of the phone industry- major producers and designers of the latest cell phones. Their empire was handed down from father to son... or mother to daughter, as the case might be. But Theodore Cardemonde was, to them, a great disappointment. For one thing, he didn't _like_ management. He had refused a job with the family company (turning down a fortune), and instead worked as a librarian. He was a simple man in a complex world, and often he just didn't catch on to all that was happening. He meant well, he just didn't consider the possibilities like he should.

So when he married Anna Cartwright, a brilliant businesswoman with a mind for details and management, he thought he was being quite wise. Her mind was the complete opposite of his- sharp, complex, and ready to handle any complications- and thus was a perfect counter to his weaknesses. She also went over quite well with his family, who valued such traits highly. He did care for her, of course, it wasn't a purely practical marriage... on his part. For Anna, it's hard to say whether she actually cared about Theodore.

Certainly if she did, she didn't continue to care. Shortly after Rivalz was born, and thus Anna was indisputably a Cardemonde, she filed for divorce. And she wanted everything. The money, the family name, the property, and, of course, exclusive rights to Rivalz. She probably wouldn't have gotten much of it if the rest of the Cardemonde family hadn't turned on Theodore. They made up all sorts of lies in an effort to force him out of the family- exile him, in a way. Anna became their daughter in every important sense, and she got a restraining order on Theodore to keep him from visiting their son.

It was shitty because he was actually a really good guy... it just all came down to money. He was bad at making it. Anna wasn't. So his family was willing to lie about him to get Anna to run the family business. Now Anna was the CEO of the Cardemonde Corporation, and Theodore (now named Theodore Jackson, because for _some_ reason he didn't want to be associated with the assholes who had lied about him in court) had to sneak around just to see his son.

And he _did_ want to see him, and Rivalz wanted to see him too. They were very close... when they could be. And given how much time his workaholic mother spent at her job, that was actually a decent amount of time, for a man with a restraining order.

I walked up to the front door, and rang the bell. After a moment, the intercom buzzed. "...Who is it?" asked Rivalz cautiously.

"You should really move your dad's car around back or something, Rivalz," I sighed. "There's little point in being cagey over the intercom, because if I was someone who wouldn't like that your dad was over, I would already know. It's right out in the open."

"_Dad!_" exclaimed Rivalz exasperatedly. "Come on in, Lelouch, the door's unlocked."

I pushed the door open, and stepped inside. As was the current fashion in Britannian homes, the first room I came into was the massive entry hall, with a set of elegant stairs leading up to the second floor. A warm face with a ragged, rough beard grinned at me as he marched down the stairs. "Lelouch!" exclaimed Theodore Jackson. "It's been a while! How have ya been?"

I couldn't help but smile- assuming you could handle his informal manner, Mr. Jackson was just _likable_. He never took offense, he was friendly, he was optimistic, and he generally just made you feel welcome no matter where you were. "Fairly well, Mr. Jackson. Interesting choice with the beard."

He scratched it self-consciously. "Yeah, isn't it weird? I forgot to shave the other day, and my fiancee told me she liked it. Said I looked like a detective."

"Hrm. Yeah, I can see that," I agreed, nodding. "Listen, I'm sorry to interrupt your time with your son. I won't take long, I just need to talk with him a little."

"Sure, sure," he said easily, nodding as well. "You're always welcome here, Lelouch, you know that." He paused. "Though I suppose it's technically not my house, so that's not really my call, but hey. Screw that bitch." _Meaning his wife? Yes, screw her indeed. The woman is a _bitch_._ "You can go on up."

"Thanks." I began up the stairs slowly.

"Lelouch..." said Theodore slowly, and I slowed to a halt. "Listen, I know that... I mean, whatever you two are gonna talk about is none of my business. I love my son, and I want to support him, but his life is his life. But... it's pretty serious stuff, isn't it?"

"It is," I confirmed quietly.

He grimaced. "You're... well, you're the one of the oldest of his friends, Lelouch. During the several _years_ of legal trouble after his birth, when his mother wanted to take me through every court in the land, he got pretty used to being alone... and when it was over, he just... never had the drive to find friends. Never made the effort. It was you guys- you, Milly, Shirley- that broke him of that habit. That were there for him. And... and I'm really grateful for that, you know? There was so much that I wished I could do for him, but I'm just his dad... legally, I shouldn't even be in his life.

"You're the smartest guy I know, and that's a fact, and you've always been a good friend. I trust you. I just... I need to hear it from your mouth. If he follows you into this... whatever you're doing... will you look after him? Will you take care of my son?" His eyes were soft, and pleading, and I realized for a moment that I had never given him the credit he deserved. He wasn't simple, not exactly. He just thought differently than most people. Some stuff that was obvious to others was a mystery to him... but some things, like this, he saw straight to the heart of when others wouldn't have a clue. He knew his son, and he knew that what was to come was no joke.

"I'll protect him, Mr. Jackson," I told him solemnly. "You have my word."

He nodded solemnly. "...Thank you, Lelouch." Then he headed down the stairs, off into the kitchen, and I headed up to Rivalz's room.

Rivalz was sitting at his desk as I entered, pouring over a textbook. "Hey Lelouch," he said as I entered, turning to face me. "Just getting a little studying done. Trying to... take my mind off things, I guess," he admitted.

"I understand you calmed yourself down, and decided to go home. That's good," I told him.

My friend stared at me for a few long moments. "Who am I talking to now?" he asked uncertainly. "Lelouch... or Zero?"

"Which do you want to be talking to, Rivalz?" I asked him with a shrug. "They are, of course, both me. I can take up whichever mantle you need right now."

He frowned. "I don't know, Lelouch... I mean, I was actually thinking about joining the Black Knights _before_ this whole mess started. I was really grateful when they... well, _you_... rescued the Student Council during that whole hostage thing at the lake... and then when you guys cracked down on the Refrain distribution, which even the police weren't doing... well, it got me thinking.

"I mean, all my life... I've pretty much just taken it for granted that Britannia was the best. I mean, it's my home, why shouldn't it be, you know? Everyone thinks that. But when you actually stop, really _stop_ and consider... Britannia isn't this grand empire spreading peace and understanding. We're... well, we're kind of assholes, really. We stomp over other people's countries just because, we openly declare that ours is the only valid government in the world... and even our own citizens we treat like crap because their descendants aren't from Britannia... a land we don't even control anymore!"

He threw up his arms. "And what does that make me, you know? Am I a traitor for thinking stuff like this? Am I getting something wrong here? And I mean, if I _were_ to fight, and we _were_ to win... what would happen to me? Suddenly I'd just be in this... this other country, and it wouldn't be my home. It wouldn't be... _anything_ I knew about. I'd be a stranger in a foreign land, and... oh, I just don't know," he sighed, slumping forward.

I considered for a few moments before answering. "Rivalz. Do you think that how Britannia treats the Numbers is wrong?"

"Well, of _course_."

"And do you think that the Black Knights would do a better job?"

He thought about this. "...Yeah, I think you would."

"Then the rest is just filler. What happens when we win? That's a question for when we're getting close to winning. The end of all of this is impossible to predict. What you can be sure of is this- what Britannia is doing _is_ wrong, and we can change it. We have the power to change the world. All we need is the courage."

He closed his eyes, and exhaled. "I... okay, Lelouch. I... well, it's something important. The most important thing I'll ever have a chance to do. I'm in."

I nodded gently. "Welcome aboard, Rivalz. Let me talk to you about this real quick, then," I told him, and I pulled out a magazine. The cover of it had a big picture of the Gawain, announcing that it would be at the 2010 DTE.

Rivalz glanced at the magazine. "What is this big thing?" he asked, staring at the Gawain.

I grinned. "Well, it's your Knightmare, if you want it," I told him.

* * *

Alright! Next chapter, Gaspar and Karen's first date, and the heist... maybe all of it, maybe part one of two. Not sure how long it will run. After that, time skip.

Remember folks, write reviews, ask questions, and leave comments! I'm super grateful for all your support... and we should have another chapter fer ya on Thursday!


	30. First Date

So, as you folks might have guessed, we are now officially switching to once a week updates. Wednesdays, because I can actually post then. Not that I'm trolling for sympathy, but for the curious, I worked forty-seven hours this week. That's a little more than normal, but seriously, I'm just a lot more busy in the fall, it would seem. I will still post non-Wednesday updates, but not on any set schedule- just when I can. Thanks everyone for your support- I'm not sick or dead, just super, super busy =P

This chapter is the first real breather episode I've done- the end brings us majorly back into the story with a new twist, but the main body of the chapter is a break from the nonstop pressure of the Black Knights and Geass. Tell me what you think of this chapter, because it's kind of a test balloon- seeing how much people like these lower-key social episodes.

Review stuff! Lots of responses to Rivalz piloting the Gawain. I'll address the variety of concerns. Rivalz is a good choice for the Gawain, as some guessed, because he can genuinely think two different things at once- not just alternate very quickly, like most human beings. This means that he won't need a copilot- he can handle both jobs by himself. THAT is why the Gawain is his. Gaspar will be getting his own, Lloyd-designed Knightmare that will be done after the time skip that happens shortly.

sakurahanaalice, I do like that idea for a breather episode- a post-victory celebration might be in order after the Black Knight's first out-and-out victory. Narita wasn't an out-and-out victory because they ran away, and also because they had to team up with the JLF. The first time they go toe to toe with Britannia in a straight fight, and win, I think I might have that party take place. Thanks for the idea.

And a couple of people pointed out that V.V., apparently, teleported everyone to that island in the anime? I appreciate you guys pointing that out, I had forgotten... but saying "he teleported them all" doesn't make it seem any less like lazy writing to me. Oh, okay, it's not bizarre coincidence, it's "a wizard did it". That's _much_ better. -_- Maybe I'm just too harsh on it, I don't know.

That's all we have time for right now. I'm just glad to be updating again. I _think_ I can get a side story for you this weekend, but don't hold your breath. Because the weekend's still several days away, and you would die if you didn't breath for that long XD Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Uhm," asked Karen nervously, "is there a problem?"

_A problem? Anything but..._ I thought as I stared at her. I had seen Karen wear a few different outfits before- a school uniform, a tank top and shorts, and, of course, the Black Knights uniform. I had never seen her in a dress before, and the slick black number she had on now was simply _stunning_. I blinked. "No problem," I managed. "Just... never seen you in a dress before." My cheeks flushed, and I looked away for a moment to avoid eye contact.

"And now you know why," sighed Karen. "I just look so _clumsy_ in formal wear, so I try to avoid it... I should change."

"No! No, no, it looks... it looks very nice," I said weakly. "You look very elegant, I was just... surprised at how different you look."

Now it was her turn to glance away quickly. "...Thank you," she answered softly. "Let's just get going, okay?" I nodded, and we walked to the door. Today had been a slow day, compared to yesterday, which was full of all the chaos that Mao stirred up. Today had been quiet. We'd announced a few promotions within the Black Knights, hired some more people, licked our wounds, and prepared for the next operation. It was a sign of how rapidly the Black Knights were growing that a day like today seemed _simple_, though. Most military organizations would consider the creation of a whole new department (in our case, a formal Finances Council) a major, massive change. But the organization of the Black Knights was so fluid that this sort of thing had been happening on a weekly basis.

Recruitment was occurring at a staggering rate, and we were constantly getting new specialists. Mere hours after we'd put out the call for more doctors, we'd gotten a dozen candidates. The growth was finally starting to be more manageable- we had enough organizational structure in place that we didn't need to redo the hierarchy every other day- but it was still unbelievable how many people wanted to join us. Along with that were countless donors willing to help fund us. The funds I had secured back when the Black Knights started by Geassing some wealthy nobles, while impressive, just couldn't compete with our current budget demands. But there were enough wealthy individuals who wanted to see Japan resurrected, or perhaps just to see someone bloody Britannia's nose, that money wasn't a problem. We couldn't have done better if we'd managed to get tax money.

As a result, seniority was being boosted rapidly. The original members were now _all_ leaders of some sort (at least those still alive), and even members of the JLF were by this point considered rather senior in the group. Much of our membership were just enthusiastic, unemployed Japanese- here for the dream of a risen nation, and a salary. Being a Black Knight was becoming a _career move_. And in a way, that disturbed me, though it was hard to argue with the results.

Once, we were barely strong enough to save a ghetto full of civilians from an arrogant, overconfident prince. Now we were ready to take on the empire itself in full scale war. We weren't a super power, but we were _more_ than a resistance now. We were a revolution. Our leadership was now solidly formed, as well. Shinichiro Tamaki, Chief of Staff. Raleigh Tohsaka, Chief of Medicine. Lloyd Asplund, Chief of Science. Minami Yoshitaka, Chief of Intelligence. Ayame Futaba, Ichijiku Hinata, and Mutsuki Minase, the Finance Council. Shirley Fenette aka Interrogator Fenette (or India Foxtrot), senior interrogator. And Karen Kouziki aka Quebec, ace pilot. And Zero, fallen prince of Britannia leading them. Sometimes I couldn't believe what I'd started- I'd thrown a snowball at the side of a mountain, and triggered an avalanche.

But this was all Black Knights business, and part of the _point_ of this date was to get both our minds off of the war for a little while. So I put it out of my mind. I walked over to my car, and pulled open the passenger door for Karen. She paused, staring. "Is that a Bismarck?" she asked, awed.

I smiled. "A Bismarck Dresden, yes," I confirmed.

"That must have cost you... a ton of money," she managed.

I shrugged. "It's not like I had a lot of ways to spend my salary," I told her dismissively. "I imagine you have a lot of money floating around as well, right?"

She blinked. "I have mine on direct deposit... I'd actually forgotten all about it," she admitted.

I whistled. "Sounds like you've got some fun ahead of you, then," I noted as she climbed into the car. I pulled open my own door, and slipped inside. "What do you want to spend it on?"

She frowned in thought, and I started the engine. "I don't know... most of my... I don't really have any hobbies, I guess. I spent all my free time... fighting. Fighting in the resistance."

I glanced at her silently. "...Then perhaps it's time we found you some," I suggested. "Never too late to start."

Karen stared at me for a moment. "I had assumed you were the same way," she commented.

"Well, I don't have many... but I enjoy chess, to be certain," I managed, and sighed. "Perhaps I didn't have an especially healthy childhood myself. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be hypocritical." I shifted the car into reverse, and began to drive.

"No, I didn't... it's okay," she sighed. "I don't know, Lelouch... what's going to happen to us, when all this is over? We're _eighteen_. Are we going to... go to college? Are we going to start a government? It just... it feels so weird." I nodded gently as I pulled to up to a stop sign- it did, indeed, feel pretty weird. "I've been fighting for so long... I never actually_ believed_ that it would end, you know? I just... kind of thought that's what I would do until I got killed. The idea of there actually being a... a _conclusion_ to all this just kind of boggles my mind."

"Perhaps it won't," I suggested with a shrug. "For some, I know, the battle will stop once Japan is free... but Britannia won't just leave Japan alone. Even if it _weren't_ the best source of Sakuradite in the world, they would try to reclaim it. Because it dared revolt. Because they would need to show the world what happened when you crossed Britannia.

"I certainly don't intend to stop fighting once Japan is free. I'll take it all the way to the streets of Pendragon, if I have to... because if we leave the current government in place, if we leave Charles vi Britannia on the throne, or let someone like Schneizel inherit it, then they will just return to their old ways. It's not like they are just doing what is effective. This policy, the genetic superiority of Britannians, natural selection... they _believe_ it. And beliefs like that don't just change. You have to force it." I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I got us talking about the resistance."

"It was as much my fault as yours," said Karen quietly.

* * *

The rest of the trip was awkward and quiet, and it wasn't until we'd been seated at our table in the restaurant that we got to talking again. "So, what was it like... being a prince?" asked Karen curiously.

"Hmm... well, at the time I didn't really appreciate it, because I didn't have much to compare it to," I mused. "It was... mostly pretty enjoyable, I guess. I had a lot of siblings who were fun to be with- Clovis was always friendly, and Odysseus too, as well as Nunnally and Euphemia. Cornelia was a little superior sometimes, but she looked out for me in her own way. You got pretty much everything you wanted, but... well, it was boring. It's the old problem of taking things for granted, of course- because we'd never been poor, we couldn't appreciate being impossibly rich. Plus, we had to do a lot of public appearances, and those were always dull."

"You _do_ have a lot of siblings, don't you? Clovis... Odysseus... Nunnally... Euphemia... Cornelia... Schneizel, of course, and Guinevere, she's in the news a lot... am I missing any?" asked Karen.

I chuckled. "Quite a few. Alas, the only other one _I_ know is Karine, but the Emperor has some one hundred and eight consorts- really, there are probably a staggering number of princes and princesses. Only a small portion of them are real heirs to the throne, though, and those are the ones I know."

"_One hundred and eight?_" repeated Karen in astonishment. "That's... _wow_. That's a bit much! Has he... actually had children with all of them?" she asked, blushing.

I shook my head. "This is actually getting into the politics of the Imperial Family, but no. A lot of the consorts are not even people he's... interested in, as it were. Being made a consort was originally intended for... well, _consorts_. Partners of the ruler. But since it grants an elevation in status, and has no real prerequisites, Emperors and Empresses began to use it as a way to show favor. Some of the consorts are, in fact, companions of the sitting ruler, but many of them are just women- and occasionally, even men- that the Emperor merely wishes to reward for their efforts with an easy life."

Karen blanched slightly as this. "They're made _consorts_ for that reason? I mean, granting them nobility, sure, but... that's kind of creepy."

"It's kind of a loophole," I shrugged. "There is actually a decent amount of work involved in making someone nobility, but all the Emperor needs to do to make someone a consort is say the word- with their consent. Faster that way." I paused as a thought occurred to me. "Though I suppose that in a purely legal sense, they would still have a sort of... obligation. Wow, that _is_ creepy, actually."

"You Britannians," she sighed, shaking her head. "There isn't much about your country that _isn't_ screwed up."

"Said the _Japanese girl_," I teased. "Explain to me why you can buy underwear in vending machines here?"

"I-it's convenient!" exclaimed Karen, blushing. "Besides, buying underwear from a store is so embarrassing, and it never fits the way it-"

"You know, maybe I _don't_ want to know your logic for this one," I grinned, and she gave me an exasperated look. "I'm just giving you a hard time, you know that."

"I do," she agreed. The waiter stepped forward, and set down our plates, and then bowed, and left. Karen glanced about self-consciously. "I feel so out of place here- this restaurant is so fancy..." she sighed.

"I'm sorry if it's too stiff an atmosphere," I apologized. "I'm not really very good at this. I didn't want to... I don't know, take you to some diner or something for a first date."

"If it was you, I wouldn't mind," she said softly, and then seemed to realize what she'd said, and blushed, and looked away. I blinked. "_If it was you..."_ I thought. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then she smiled. "It's rare to see you like this, though."

I tilted my head, mildly confused. "Like what? Dressed up?"

She shook her head. "When we're at school, or at... work, you're always so in control. You always know the next move to make, the next word to say. You're not... insincere, exactly, but there is some strong mental filtering going on. You watch what you do and say very, very carefully. It's nice to see you... with your guard down, I guess."

I shifted in my seat. "I... guess it's just a lack of experience," I shrugged, and then paused. _That was _not_ what I wanted to say there._

She smiled. "There it is again. I like seeing you make mistakes for a change, Lelouch. Reminds me that you're not perfect." She picked up a fork and knife, and began to slowly eat her dinner.

The food was quite good, though I only realized after I'd ordered that I didn't actually care for the taste of wine. It was a style choice, but... hard to swallow, really. We had nearly finished our meal, idling chatting throughout, when a large figure loomed over us.

I turned my head. "May I help you?" I asked the tall man standing next to our table.

He looked fairly well built, and was dressed in a black suit, with a pair of sunglasses on his face. "You. I recognize you," he told me in a blunt voice. "The kid that played chess with the Black King, isn't that right?"

I frowned. _The Black King... a mafia leader who had a particular enthusiasm for chess, and a reputation as a fearsome player. I did play him once, at a chess hall... and I kicked the snot out of him, as I recall. He seemed quite upset. That was... months ago._ "Doesn't ring a bell," I told him simply. "You must have the wrong person."

He shook his head slowly, but emphatically. "No. You're the guy. I'm sure of it." He leaned closer. "You know... the Black King, he was real upset about that loss. He actually offered some money to anyone who could bring the kid to him, so that he could teach the little shit some manners. Shame that the kid never told him his name- nobody could find him. None of the pictures from local schools seemed to match." _Because my photo isn't on the school registry,_ I thought, _because I don't want anyone online to figure out that I'm a prince._

I narrowed my eyes. "You have the wrong person," I repeated. My eye lit up with my Geass, and I ordered, "-{Now leave us alone.}-"

The man froze, and then nodded to himself. "Alright, kid, last chance. Come along quietly, and I won't have to hurt you."

I blinked. _Of course... his sunglasses blocked my Geass. Dammit! I guess I don't have much of a choice... _My hand slipped into my coat, and came out with my butterfly knife, which I quickly flicked open. "No, it's _your_ last chance. Leave quietly, and I won't have to hurt _you_."

He grinned, reached into his coat, and pulled out a pistol. "Mine's bigger."

So I'm a pretty decent fighter. I don't know martial arts or anything, but I learned street fighting, and I practiced with regularity. I know how to watch a person's movements, I know how to predict their actions. And I can usually keep up with stuff moving faster than others can comprehend. But I didn't even see Karen _move_.

One moment, she was sitting there, and the next, she was on her feet, and the thug was flying backward into a table. The man's gun went flying, and the table splintered and shattered as he crashed through it. Then there was a moment of silence as the whole restaurant stared at the spectacle. I had the presence of mind to flick shut my knife before turning and saying to the crowd, "He started it."

It took a few minutes to find another customer who had seen the whole thing, and convince them to verify our version of events, but after that, we were able to leave without any hassle. The restaurant staff called the police to collect the thug, and told us not to worry about the bill, apologizing that we had been harassed on such a nice evening. We got out to the car, and Karen began to head to the passenger side, and glanced up, waiting for me to unlock the door.

I thought for a moment. "You've got a license, I believe. Do you want to drive?" I asked. Her eyes sparkled an enthusiastic "yes", and I tossed her the keys.

A few minutes later we were cruising down the street, Karen sporting a big smile. "It shifts so smoothly... and engine is so powerful, yet so gentle... I want one!"

I laughed. "I used to think it was just Knightmares, but you're a real technophile, huh?"

"Says the man who wears experimental power armor."

"Heh, fair point," I admitted. I paused. "Thanks... for saving me back there."

"You don't seem to have any shortage of enemies, Lelouch," she sighed. "But... you're welcome. I'm glad you didn't... take it personally. You could have handled that, I know, but when guns come out, I don't take changes."

I shook my head. "I appreciate it, but it's not as though I have anything to prove. I take help where I can get it, and I am grateful for yours." I paused. "It's like this when I'm Zero too, isn't it?" I mused. "At meetings, and on the battlefield... you protect me. My white knight."

Karen kept her eyes locked on the road as she spoke. "There's no prince in the world I'd rather protect," she said softly. After that, we were both silent in thought for the rest of the drive.

When we got to her house, Karen parked the car, and then paused. There was no need to ask why she was hesitating- it was the same reason I hadn't said anything yet. It was what we were both thinking- _what now?_ I wasn't at all experienced with relationships, and forgive my presumption, but I didn't suspect Karen was either. We'd kissed before, and that was... wasn't a bad thing. But what now? Did I wish her good night, and kiss her, and then she left? Did we just say awkward goodbyes? Did she invite me to spend a little time at her house, just sitting and talking for a while, before I went back home? Neither of us had any idea, and as brave as Karen was in combat situations... she wasn't one for taking the initiative in a relationship.

Finally I took a breath, and leaned forward. "Good night, Karen. I'll see you tomorrow," I told her, and then I kissed her. She froze up for a moment, just like I had when she kissed me before, and then she accepted the kiss, and there were a few moments of bliss before we both regretfully pulled away.

"G-good night, Lelouch," she answered with a blush, and stepped out of the car. She paused for a moment on the driveway, still holding the door open. "That... was nice," she admitted. "Maybe you should take chances like that one more often."

I smiled. "Count on it." She nodded, pleased, and then headed into her house.

* * *

"Oh," noted C.C. drily, "welcome back, lover boy."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh good. You're awake."

"Is that a touch of sarcasm I hear in your voice, Lelouch?"

"It's a _sea_ of sarcasm you hear in my voice, witch," I sighed, slumping into a chair. "Before you ask, _no_, I am not going to tell you how it went. It's none of your business."

"Oh?" grinned C.C. "Went that badly, did it?"

My eyebrow twitched. "Do you really think I'm that easy to bait?"

"No, but you _are_ that easy to annoy." _Point, C.C._ "Hey, you want to know something interesting?"

I frowned. "If you_ followed _us this evening, I will-"

"Not your date," said C.C. dismissively. "I'm done with that one. No, this is better. And it's time-sensitive, too," she noted, checking her watch.

I glanced at my own- it was 8:58 p.m. "Is something happening at nine?" I asked curiously.

C.C. grinned. "Your brother is giving a televised press conference."

I froze. "...You can't mean... Schneizel?" I asked, stunned. She nodded, and I quickly switched on my TV.

"-Can only assume he will be making some kind of announcement about the Developing Technologies Exposition, though what it will be is anyone's guess," declared the reporter.

The anchorwoman nodded. "He has really done wonders with the Exposition, though. It was on the verge of collapse after the conquest of Area Eleven, and Prince Schneizel propped it up, and made it the foremost technology demonstr- ah, there is the prince now!" she amended quickly.

The golden-haired prince strode onto a set of marble steps, and walked to the podium set up there. No journalists or reporters said a word- Schneizel had gotten out ahead on that one. Back in the old days, when the media was at the government's beck and call, the nobles all ordered the media around, and got accustomed to them following orders. Even back then, though, Schneizel always treated the media with dignity and respect... and friendship. He'd warn of interesting stories, provide interviews, and generally maintained extremely good relations with them.

Now that the media had grown a pair, and was willing to question the establishment... his investment was paying off. They still didn't question him- not because they feared him. Because they _liked_ him. He smiled at the reporters. "Thank you for your patience. This won't take too long, and I'll take questions afterward." He cleared his throat. "The Developing Technologies Exposition is almost upon is... only a few days now. We have the titans of industry, with their most advanced technology in tow. Cutting edge science from a dozen different nations, including Britannia's own world-class experts. And this exposition is supposed to be a place where all nations and persons can come to appreciate and enjoy the wonders of modern science. But there is one group with major scientific expertise that, sadly, will not be able to participate. I am speaking, of course, of the Order of Black Knights."

I stared at the image of my brother on screen. _What is he playing at?_

"As a military organization not bound by any international contracts, I'm afraid we can't take them at their word, and let them be part of the exposition. But theirs is indeed a significant presence in the world of modern science. Their Knightmare design is the first in the world to rival Britannia's. And so, I would like to extend an open invitation for their leader, Zero, and any guests he chooses to bring, to come to the opening night party _without fear of arrest or other harassment,_" he finished, raising his voice over the sudden roar of the assembled crowd of reporters.

"_Quiet down_, please!" exclaimed Schneizel commandingly, and they did, after a moment. "Now, I will take questions. Danny?" _He's even on a first name basis with some of the reporters, it would seem._

The orange-bearded reporter named Danny nodded. "Your Highness, it seems like a bad message to send to reward a terrorist for his crimes by treating him as an equal. Why are you showing such leeway to this... villain?"

Schneizel shook his head. "Zero isn't a terrorist, Danny. He and his men have never attacked innocents, and though their tactics have at times been quite... vicious, they have never hidden behind civilians. I think that Zero is a man with legitimate grievances who is pursuing them through entirely the wrong channels. He means well, and I think he could be a valuable member of Britannian society if we gave him a chance. Go ahead, Virgil," he added, motioning at another reporter.

Virgil stepped forward. "Prince Schneizel, what reason does Zero have to believe you? I'm not even involved and it smells like a trap... your Highness."

My brother smiled sincerely. "Very true. I am sincere in my offer- I want a chance to talk with Zero myself, peacefully, and I think my record of preferring peaceful solutions is well known. But just to give him and his allies that extra confidence, we have had the area declared neutral ground for the night by international treaty. Any aggressive action that anyone takes will not just be a violation of a promise, but a violation of _international law_, and by the terms of that contract, the violator will receive the death penalty." He shrugged gently. "It also would not surprise me if Zero took some precautions of his own, and I would encourage him to do so. Whatever makes him comfortable."

I listened for a few more moments as Schneizel detailed arrangements, and then switched off the TV, and sat in silence for maybe fifteen minutes. Finally, C.C. asked, "Well, are you going to go?"

I glanced up at her. "But of course. I can hardly ignore an invitation like that... it is far too intriguing," I answered easily. "That's not the real question. The question is... what do I wear? It's going to be quite the party.

* * *

Schneizel is always a character I have struggled with- I have made some changes to his personality for this fic, of course, but I still want him to feel like _him_, and I really just can't easily get into his head. He's a very complex character, and his nature very different from my own, so I find it difficult to write him. Hopefully I did a little better this time.

For the most part, I'm trying to keep this author note pretty short- someone pointed out just how _long_ the two were last chapter, and I felt embarrassed. So review, question, comment, and I will try to get back to you! You will definitely get a chapter next Wednesday. Maybe you'll get some sooner, but I can't promise nothin'.

And, once again? I'm sorry for this schedule slip. Shit happens, but still, I feel a little lame doing it.


	31. DTE 1: One Hell of a Party

Chapter 31! After this chapter, we do the heist. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter- it might well be in my top five favorites, actually. There is some really great character interaction, I feel, and some great twists. Not bad for a chapter that consists almost entirely of stuff I hadn't planned.

When I say that, I mean that this whole party, Schneizel's invitation... that was all heat-of-the-moment stuff. When I was writing chapter 30, I was getting close to done, and I decided that I wanted more stuff to happen, so I came up with this whole thing. As I've said before, a lot of my best ideas come to me that way, I find. It is notable that this is the second posted version of this chapter, by the way- just a full disclosure thing. See the Change Log at the bottom to learn what was changed, if you care.

For those of you interested in Side Stories, we should have two coming up before the next chapter... probably. I don't like to promise anything with this writing stuff, because when push comes to shove, and there's stuff I need to do, my writing takes a backseat. I love to write. But it's not more important than my job. You guys have been very supportive and understanding of that, I just wanted to explain why I'm pretty much never willing to promise extra updates.

I have been asked what these Side Stories are, though, and since I have nothing else I really want to talk about here, I'll tell you. Obviously, if you don't read the Side Stories, you can just jump on down to the main chapter, below the break. The first is one starring Tamaki, during the attempted coup d'etat within the Black Knights. We see some of the events of the coup from his perspective, we get a sneak peek at what he and the other engineers have been working on... and we get to see him give Mao the finger. Fun times.

The second is one starring Schneizel, and it takes place directly before he calls the press conference in chapter 30. We'll get a glimpse at what exactly Merlin (Cecile's research team) is working on, meet the next Steward of Area Eleven, and above all else get in Schneizel's head a little bit. There's a third Side Story I have tentatively in the works starring Suzaku, because he doesn't get enough screen time in this fic, but that's not happening at _least_ until after the next chapter. I gotta draw the line somewhere, because when I try to write too many things at once, _nothing_ gets done.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"No," declared Tohsaka firmly, shaking her head. "_Absolutely not._"

"Aww, but I _like_ it!" exclaimed Lloyd disappointedly. "It looks completely awesome!"

"It's unsafe, it's against medical regulations, and it's... it's _creepy_," she sighed. "Zero, tell him. Tell him he can't leave it like that."

I stared, trying to suppress a grin. Lloyd's injury during the attempted coup had resulted in the loss of his right arm, but he hadn't shared all of our horror over the accident. We, of course, thought it was tragic and terrible. Lloyd seemed to consider it a mild inconvenience, and after he had been able to look at his options as far as prosthetics, an actual _opportunity_. He'd called in some favors with friends in the prosthetics industry, and gotten an advanced prototype. He'd hooked it up, plugged it in, and was ready to go.

Then he'd taken the fake plastic skin off.

Lloyd flexed his titanium-framed prosthetic, and the wires moved slightly with the motion. It really was pretty cool-looking: just metal rods, actuators, wires, and some pieces of polished steel covering the fingers and hand, so that nothing got pinched when he used it. "I feel like some kind of killer robot," he giggled, bending the small metal fingers one by one. I struggled with maintaining a straight face, but then Lloyd turned to me and intoned in a mechanical voice, "Take me to your leader," and I just burst out laughing.

"_Lelouch!_" exclaimed Dr. Tohsaka, irritated.

I covered my mouth, and managed to stifle my laughter. "What's the problem, Raleigh?" I asked with an undisguised grin. "It's his arm, it's his call. Technically, there are no exposed wires or hot parts or anything, it's not really _dangerous_. And I'm sure he'll be careful."

"Yep!" chirped Lloyd insincerely, and then he picked up a screwdriver with his other hand, and began adjusting the robot death arm.

"Well, there you have it," I said with a wave. Raleigh stared at me for a few long seconds, and then groaned, and rolled her eyes.

"You're both idiots, you know. I should have expected this, I guess... do whatever you like," she muttered, waving her hand. "Anyway, Zero, we have other things we should discuss," she told me. In the background, Lloyd picked up an empty can of juice, and tried to crush it against his forehead with his robot hand, then stopped, wincing and rubbing his head in pain. "My physicians have been watching Princess Cornelia quite closely- thank you for getting some more, by the way, we were short-staffed for a while there- and she seems to be... well, she's very fit. Fit enough that she's getting restless.

"The gas that she was poisoned with weakens the lungs and various other internal organs, as well as impeding circulation, but she's testing all clean for blood toxicity, her circulation is great, and her blood oxidation is very good. Along with our other tests... I have no problem letting her go whenever you would like." Lloyd stared long and hard at the can, and then crushed it between his metal fingers. Tohsaka glanced back at him in surprise, rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to me. "And with her return in strength has come more... outstated behavior."

"Meaning what, exactly?" I asked curiously. "Is she refusing treatment, or something?"

Raleigh shook her head. "Nothing like that. She is, however, demanding information that it is not for my doctors to disclose. Location, their names- full names, mind- where we get our equipment... questions we aren't comfortable answering, for obvious reasons. This puts my doctors in an uncomfortable position- doctors are supposed to be people you can trust no matter what. I don't want my people to have to lie to their patients, if possible. In this case, I think it would be best if you dealt with Cornelia yourself, but in the future we could use a policy for this sort of thing. Information policy for treating prisoners."

I nodded solemnly. "It's a good idea. We'll have to put something like that together- I'd appreciate getting some feedback from your doctors while crafting it, as well." I frowned. "So you think I should clear things up with Cornelia?"

Tohsaka sighed. "Honestly, sir, I suspect that she's intentionally being a pain so that you'll have to deal with her. She's too proud to ask to talk to you... but I think she wants to talk to you."

I groaned wearily. "God, now I'm actually looking forward to dealing with Schneizel. He may be a manipulative bastard but at least he _asks_ for what he wants, instead of trying to make you guess." I stretched, and nodded. "Alright then. I suppose I better deal with her."

I walked down the hall, stepping out of the way of busy nurses and physicians here and there, and then reached Cornelia's door, and knocked.

"...Enter," answered Cornelia after a moment, and I pushed the door open. "Why did you even bother knocking, Lelouch? You _literally_ own this place, it's not as though I have any rights here."

"We try to preserve patient rights as best as we can," I answered evenly, "and I'm actually not looking to catch my older sister in her underwear, thank you very much." I pulled up a chair, and slid into it. "So I understand you wanted to see me."

"I never said I wanted to-" began Cornelia, but I cut her off.

"You harass my doctors, asking questions you _know_ they can't answer, only they're doctors, so they actually feel _bad_ about not answering, unlike the rest of my organization, and this conveniently happens right after I receive a formal, public challenge from Schneizel. Your Lord Jeremiah could have seen that twist coming."

Cornelia's expression darkened. "What you did to Lord Jeremiah was wrong, Lelouch," she growled. "He's innocent, I know it. I just couldn't prove it."

"Agree to disagree. I have little sympathy for racists, Cornelia. And even if he wasn't truly an agent of the Circle, it _is_ true that he framed Suzaku Kururugi for the murder. But that's not what we're here about." I folded my hands on my lap. "What is it you're looking for?"

She stared at me for a moment, and then nodded, agreeing to drop the subject. "You are correct, this is about Schneizel. He's invited you to a party. You're going to go, of course, if only to mentally spar with him. I want to come."

I sat up a little straighter. "Interesting. I take that to mean you've come to a decision about my proposal?"

"I'm not your puppet, Lelouch, and if you try to treat me like one, you'll get burned," declared Cornelia. "That said, I agree with you on a few key points. Expansion of the empire will only lead to Britannia's destruction. It is in our best interests to consolidate and reorganize. I've done a lot of thinking, I've decided on a course of action, and I'm ready to step back onto the playing field."

"And that course of action is...?" I asked.

"None of your damn business," said Cornelia flatly. "Our goals are momentarily parallel, Lelouch, and that is all. I owe you no explanations. I will do as I think is best, just as you will do as you think is best."

"Boy, you're a hell of a negotiator," I sighed, leaning back. "I don't have to let you go to this party. I don't have to let you out of this room. I could have you shot in minutes if I wished it. Obviously, I _don't_, but I think you're overestimating your position here."

"I don't think I am," answered Cornelia evenly. "I have told you that we want the same thing, at least for the moment, and that will have to be enough for me. You cannot kill me, because that would in one fell swoop, ruin all the good PR you've built up with the Black Knights being some scrappy heroes. You cannot imprison me endlessly, because that would be even worse- you wouldn't be killers, you'd be kidnappers and hostage takers, the worst kind of scum. And you can't be working in harmony with me, because if I step out onto the stage while taking directions from you, intelligent people will notice, and will quickly negate my influence. If I don't step out under my own will, making my own decisions, you are just as screwed as me."

I paused, considering this, and then slowly nodded. "Well played, Cornelia. Very well, keep your secrets. Your plans are your own, and as you say, it is better this way. However, there is one bit of information I _do_ require of you to make this happen."

Cornelia met my gaze, and stared into my eyes defiantly for a few long moments. "...And what is that?" she demanded.

I smiled disarming. "Your sizes. I shall have to get you a dress for this party."

[-]

"Zero, leader of the Black Knights; Princess Cornelia li Britannia, heir to the throne of Britannia; and Earl Lloyd Asplund of the Black Knights!" announced the herald, motioning us into the building.

The huge dining hall, full of scientists and nobles from all nations, suddenly went dead silent. I noticed several guards rest their hands on their weapons, ready to act at a moment's notice, staring at us like we were live bombs. I reached down, and adjusted the neck of my kimono. _Perhaps I overdid it,_ I mused.

"A traditional, five-kamon black silk kimono!" declared Schneizel, appearing suddenly out of the crowd. "My goodness. I must admit I've never seen Japanese formal garb in person- it really is quite beautiful. Welcome, Zero... and of course, welcome to you, dear sister," he added to Cornelia, who nodded slightly. "I take it by this that the Black Knights have decided to release you." The already silent crowd was now holding their breath for Cornelia's answer.

She raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. "_Release_ me?" she repeated. "You make it sound like I was a prisoner of some sort." _Thank god for this mask, _I thought, _because if Schneizel saw my face right now, he'd know I have _no_ idea what she's up to._

Schneizel looked a bit taken aback, and the crowd murmured gently. "I apologize, Cornelia, but this is what the public has believed. Is that incorrect?"

"Quite. As you know, I was picked up off the battlefield at Narita- to treat my wounds," she declared. "Once my own forces decided to try to _gas_ me, those injuries became somewhat more severe. The Black Knights have been healing me, Schneizel."

And for once, for the first time, I saw a look of genuine confusion on Schneizel's face, and it was _delicious_. "They... were giving you treatment?" he repeated. "I... suppose we have been misinformed, then." And then, as though they had received some kind of signal, our audience suddenly went back into motion, turning away, starting conversations, and generally acting as they had before we had entered. I wasn't certain if they were helping Schneizel save face by not paying attention to his confusion, or if they had just heard what they wanted to hear, but the audience had played its part, anyway.

Lloyd grinned and waved, and Schneizel regained his composure, and smiled in amusement. "And you've brought a friend of mine as well. How are you, Earl Asplund?"

"Oh, I've been worse," shrugged Lloyd dismissively. "Not a big fan of these kinds of parties, but when I heard my old boss was gonna be here, I just couldn't resist!"

Schneizel smiled warmly, and it was only because I had known him for so long that I was able to spot the hint of irritation in his eyes. "Yes, that's very like you, Lloyd. As a matter of fact, Cecile Croomy is here as well- I thought it might be nice for you two to catch up. You've both been so busy recently, after all."

"Oooo! Zero, I'm gonna wander off and find her. Have fun with your scheming!" he announced, and then trotted off into the crowd. Schneizel watched him go with a bemused expression on his face.

"I, too, have people to see," declared Cornelia. "I've been out of contact with the world for quite a while now, so I have some business to attend to. Excuse me." She nodded briskly, and then walked away.

Schneizel regarded me with interest. "I suppose it's just us, then, Zero, isn't it?" he asked good-naturedly. "I must say, I have been looking forward to this meeting. I've followed all news about you quite avidly ever since you made your debut."

I stared back at my brother cautiously. _More than Clovis, more than Cornelia, more than the _Emperor_, this man is my greatest enemy. I cannot underestimate him, or I will regret it. He is clever, he is cunning, and he is manipulative. And he always plans at least a dozen moves ahead._ "It is an honor for you to say so, Your Highness," I declared with a nod. "You are one of the few alive whose command and tactics I truly respect- one in whom the art of war lives on."

"Oh, but war is such a dreadful thing," sighed Schneizel. "You flatter me with your praise, to be certain, but I wish making war was not what I was remembered for. War. What is it good for?"

"Well, I would say, repelling invaders, deposing corrupt regimes, sweeping political reform, and protecting civil liberties, but perhaps that's just me," I answered sarcastically.

Schneizel blinked, and then laughed warmly. "Oh, well played! I am so out of practice- no one I deal with anymore is willing to actually debate me, I'd almost forgotten what it was like!" He nodded to himself. "Certainly, war can make things better in the long term. But in the short term, it is always tragic and unpleasant. Very painful."

I shrugged. "Life is pain. You swallow it and do what needs to be done, or progress is never made."

"Very true," nodded Schneizel. "That is, I'm afraid, one of the problems with Britannia's foreign policy. So afraid of pain that we cannot make any real change."

I raised an eyebrow, and though it wasn't visible through my mask, Schneizel was able to sense it through my slight change in posturing. "It's refreshing to hear a Britannian prince admit that his nation has flaws. Refreshing... and a little surprising."

Schneizel stared at me warily. "Your existence is proof of that, is it not? You are Britannian, pure blooded, and have turned against the throne for its actions."

"...I see," I answered quietly. "So you have done some study of my real identity."

"I have more theories than that, Zero," he told me solemnly. "But perhaps they would be better discussed in a private venue. I have a private room prepared where we could talk- would you care to follow me?"

"Certainly," I nodded. _Now we're getting somewhere. The initial verbal sparing is over... it's time for the real match to begin._

[-]

Of course it was chess. For all of his intelligence, sometimes Schneizel was incredibly predictable. I sat calmly in my chair, and Schneizel sank into his, and dismissed his guards. "Black or white?" he asked casually.

_...A good question, actually. White gets the initiative, Black gets to react to White's mistakes. White is Britannia's color, and Black is the Black Knight's color. Is this a tactical choice, a symbolic one, or both?_ I frowned. _Fuck it._ "White," I told him.

Schneizel's slight smile broadened. "Not constraining yourself to your image. I like that," he noted. He turned the board, and nodded. "Your move."

I stared at the board in concentration. _Everything is a metaphor with Schneizel, and not just to one thing, either. That's what I need to keep in mind. This game is, of course, a metaphor for Britannia vs. the Black Knights... but it's also traditionalism vs. revolution, it's East vs. West, it's war vs. peace, and a dozen other parallels. But it's also just a game._ I picked up a pawn, and slid him forward.

Schneizel raised an eyebrow. "An atypical move... you're not trying to impress me, are you? Just play however makes you comfortable." I suppressed a twitch._ Patronizing prick._ He moved a pawn, and then I moved. A slow, gentle back and forth, preparation for the coming storm. "So... how has Lloyd been?" asked Schneizel curiously. "He did some truly incredible work for me, and I would be interested to hear how he is doing for you."

"It took him all of five minutes to start redesigning my Knightmares," I admitted with a slight grin. "He has a real passion for his work, I must say. He's kept my engineers working nonstop ever since he arrived."

"I think the experience has been quite good for him, actually," nodded Schneizel. "Back when he started the Lancelot project, Britannian Knightmare development had essentially stalled out. He brought so many new ideas with the Lancelot, but once it was done... well, inspiration is a two-way street. As you inspire others, they have to inspire you in turn. And as much as Lloyd was inspiring his colleagues, they weren't doing much to inspire him. The creative designs that you Black Knights have, I'm sure, captured his imagination."

It was an interesting point. Lloyd was a brilliant scientist, but part of science was striving ever upward, ever onward, and he hadn't done anything much since the Lancelot's completion. Once he'd join the Black Knights, though, like he said, he'd rather taken off. Perhaps there was more for him with the Black Knights than I had thought. "I heard your announcement of your new research team- Merlin, you called them?" I commented, moving a bishop. "It seemed a very interesting move. Some very skilled researchers, though only a handful of them are actual Knightmare designers."

"I thought it was time for some fresh blood," said Schneizel with a shrug. "We haven't announced the full roster yet, but there are some truly visionary minds involved in the project. Trying to live up to the legacy of the Ganymede, the Glasgow... and, of course, the Lancelot."

"You speak as though the Lancelot is already outdated," I noted calmly.

Schneizel nodded gently. "Well, technology ever marches onward, doesn't it? It's still one of, if not the, most advanced Frames on the field, but there are some machines in development that will certainly outperform it. I imagine the Black Knights have some Knightmares that you are working on that will run circles around the Lancelot," he suggested. I said nothing. Scheizel sighed, and then moved forward his rook. "Check," he announced. "I know that you staged that whole business with the 'Inner Circle,' Zero."

_Now things get really serious,_ I thought. I had already anticipated that Schneizel would see through that particular ruse. It had simply been a matter of waiting for him to say so. "Is that so?" I answered neutrally. I moved my king back, out of check.

"And you know that I know," he added calmly. "I enjoy these mind games, of course, but some things we have to just acknowledge, or the match won't progress." He moved his queen forward to pursue.

"You have yet to prove anything, Schneizel," I shrugged. "I'll admit when you're not making accusations without proof. This isn't Clue, you don't get to guess and then check your answer." I moved my knight out of the queen's line of fire.

"Don't be a poor sport, Zero. Lord Jeremiah, though... certainly having behaved questionably, was innocent. There _was_ no Inner Circle. You convinced some man to attempt assassination... and he even failed. He missed. I know my brother. Clovis simply collapsed from terror in that video."

"Let's say you're right," I answered. "What does that prove?"

"Several things. One, that you are not the saintly hero you make yourself out to be. You are willing to dirty your hands when you have to... only you set others up as the scapegoat." He moved forward, pressing his attack, and I retreated further. "Two, that your rise to power was not a slow build that no one noticed. It was a very sudden thing. Some thought that you had been working in the shadows for quite some time, but this is not so. Shinjuku was your first big act." He relented his assault slightly, and I moved my king forward. He raised his eyebrow. "Moving your king? I would have thought you would take the time to rebuild your defenses."

"If the king does not lead, who will follow?" I asked calmly. Schneizel's eyes suddenly shone with a strangeness, and I got the feeling that I had made a very large mistake indeed. _Oh, shit..._

"'If the king does not lead, who will follow...' who indeed?" he asked with a smile. "I've been trying to get you to say that phrase since we started playing. It confirms my suspicions."

I felt my blood go cold. "Does it now?"

"That phrase is one that my older brother, Odysseus, quite liked. Don't you remember? Back when he taught us chess, Cornelia asked why anyone would bother moving their king unless they were under attack... and that was his response. It was a phrase that stuck with all of us... even though we all became better at chess than Odysseus in a matter of days." He stared right at me. "I thought that was you... brother." He picked up his queen, beginning his offensive anew.

_Oh, shit. Oh, _shit_. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ I swallowed, trying to suppress my panic. "...I guess that was a poor choice of words on my part," I managed, moving a pawn to block him.

"So, where does that leave us?" he asked. "I had already guessed that you were him. I merely needed confirmation. But rest assured, I don't intend to spread this around. It's far more advantageous for me to hold onto this information for myself." He shook his head, and slid forward a bishop, taking the pawn. "I must say, though, your choice of disguise was quite... disarming. It threw me off the track for quite a while."

"What do you mean?" I asked uncertainly. I pushed forward another pawn. It was a risk, but it might pay off...

"Oh, come now," he smiled, "haven't we gotten past such games by this point? I'm talking about Zero's personality. I'm talking about how much 'Zero' behaves like our dead brother Lelouch. It was rather clever on your part, Clovis."

_Holy shit. He thinks that I'm Clovis- that I used the Inner Circle to fake my own death and become Zero,_ I realized in astonishment. _This... is perfect. All I have to do is play along._ "I was never going to have a real chance at the throne, Schneizel," I shrugged. "Your supporters were far more numerous than mine. I needed new allies. I needed to be someone new." Schneizel slid his queen forward into position. _Bingo_. I picked up my knight, and moved it into place. "Check."

Schneizel blinked. "Not just check... Family Check," he uttered, leaning closer. "...I have to move out of check, but when I do, your Knight will take my queen."

"Should pay more attention to the game, brother," I told him with a smile. "You were always the best player in the family- don't tell me you can't focus because of our conversation?"

"I am moving rather hastily," he admitted. "I suppose I'm just surprised. I was quite certain of who you were... but even so, having it confirmed is rather astonishing. Your act was very well done." Schneizel stared at the board, trying to think of what to do. "Lelouch had always had some ambition for power, but you... you always seemed to have very little. Lelouch would have made a far more obvious Zero than you. If it weren't for the fact that the Emperor actually showed me his grave some years ago... well, I would have fallen for it."

I blinked. "Lelouch has an actual grave?" I asked.

Schneizel nodded solemnly. "Yes. The Emperor personally went to Japan- in secret- to recover the body. Nunnally's as well." He sighed. "A shame. As worthy of an opponent as you are... if Lelouch had been around as well, we would have had a battle among the greatest in the world. Myself, you, and Lelouch... can you imagine what that would have been like?"

"A battle like no other," I agreed quietly. _The Emperor thinks that he recovered my body? What the hell is going on here?_

The door opened, and a Britannian soldier stepped in. "I apologize, my prince, but the party is coming to an end."

"Such a shame," sighed Schneizel. "I suppose we shall have to continue this some other time, Zero." He stood slowly, and glanced at the chess board. Thanks to the maneuver I'd pulled while he wasn't focusing, I had managed to take the lead, but it was still anyone's game. "We could save this game for next time," he suggested.

"Next time?" I repeated mildly. "My prince, this little encounter was the eye of the storm. For this brief moment, things between us were calm and peaceful. When next we meet, all will be shredded by violent winds. I doubt there will be time for chess."

Schneizel looked away. "...I can't help but wonder how things would have gone if you were on our side. Would this revolt have happened all the same?"

"Revolutions happen over and over, Schneizel. That is why they are called such. All that you can do is slow them down. Try to stop them, and another will begin. It may take decades... but no king rules forever." I paused. "Speaking of which, I expect we'll actually see each other quite soon. You'll be the next Steward of Area Eleven, won't you?"

Schneizel chuckled. "Not hardly, I'm afraid. Another one of my sibling will face you first. You don't get to skip straight to the final boss, Zero..." he said, and with that, he left.

After a moment, Lloyd slipped inside. "Zero! How'd your talk with Schneizel go?" he asked cheerful.

I considered the question for a moment. "It was... interesting, I suppose. I wasn't keeping score, I'm not really sure who came out on top." _It was certainly close, though..._ "How is Cecile?"

Lloyd shrugged nonchalantly. "Not very happy to see me," he admitted. One of his cheeks was bright red, and I stared at it. "She slapped me," he added unnecessarily.

"So I gathered." I stood slowly. "Anything I should know about?"

"Well, as expected, she's the leader of Merlin, so she'll be in charge of a lot of prototype Knightmares. And she's a smart lady, Zero. I'm good, but I can't win against that whole organization," he sighed.

"Sounds like it's time to ask Kyoto for a favor, then," I declared.

Lloyd tilted his head. "Favor? What favor?" he asked, derailed. Then blinked. "Oh, not her, tell me you don't mean _her..._" he whined.

"Indeed I do. It's time to call on the services of Rakshata Chawla."

* * *

Schneizel is a pretty interesting guy. I used to have a lot of trouble with him, but the thing I find important to keep in mind is, he's very artificially charming. He's kind, he's attractive, he's soft spoken, and if you have enough insight you realize that he does it all _exclusively_ so that he can make you do what he wants. He's a real bastard. The kind of guy I love to write, if Gaspar's existence hasn't made that clear already.

It's important to note that I consider a lot of his behavior in R2 to be... well, not canon for this fic. Hiding in a floating castle and nuking everyone and everything is about the least subtle thing you can do, and to me, it felt very out of character for Schneizel. Perhaps it wasn't, I'm not here to argue that. What I'm here to tell is, if that _was_ in character for him in the anime, it won't be here. It's sort of a question of what happens when he's pushed to the edge. In the anime, he flips out and tries to blow up the world. I think that's dumb. So in here... well, he will have a different reaction to being pushed a little too far.

Remember, folks, reviews are what keep me goin'! And please, not just "good chapter" reviews- I appreciate those, but this is your chance to affect the path of the story! Tell me how you want things to go in the future! "More Diethard, please" or "kill Shirley off" or even "lasers or gtfo," though don't expect me to heed that last one =P All seriousness, tell me your ideas. As long as you aren't _literally_ telling me how to run my own story, I'm going to take them very seriously, and quite possibly use them.

See you, Space Cowboy!

Change Log:  
08/16/10: Added some more to Schneizel and Gaspar's conversation, plus a short part with Lloyd. Also made new Author Notes.


	32. DTE 2: Graduation

Chapter 32! Is it a long time coming? Yes. Everything that could conceivably go wrong with this chapter has. I didn't want to make excuses, but seriously... data corruption, internet troubles, and a killer cold that crippled me for days. This has really, really hit me hard, and obviously, this is super late.

So let me talk for a moment on the subject of promises. Obviously, this whole story is not for profit. I don't get a penny off this, I do this because I enjoy it, and because hopefully, you, the reader, enjoy it. I declare when I will be updating, and that's fine, that's dandy, that's my right. The problem comes with times like this... when I miss that window. In this case... by a lot.

Again, obviously, there is no _technical_ problem. I'm not in breech of contract or anything, since we have no contract. But honestly? It's a shitty thing to do. This chapter, things were really beyond my control, but it's really lousy for me to make promises and just not keep them. Chapter 33, for instance, I intend to get up later this week (I gotta write fast), but that's what I intended for 32, and it just didn't happen. I don't think there will be a problem getting 33 out, 32 was something of a perfect storm. But here's what I can say for certain.

I let you guys down. Sure, excuses and all, but the fact is, I was supposed to update, and I didn't. And I'm sorry. Very sorry. I want to get back on track, I want to once again be an author who you can count on updating in a regular schedule. I'll do what I can to fix that. I'm sorry that I effed up, guys. And I can't say it won't happen again, because maybe my computer will literally explode and put me in the hospital or something, who knows, but I will do my best to make sure this doesn't happen again.

Seriously though, _vicious_ cold. I was sneezing so hard it made my organs hurt.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Never fear, citizens of the world!" declared Rivalz, striking a dramatic pose. "The Ashford Academy Student Council has arrived! Introducing… our resident lazy genius, Lelouch Gaspar!"

"Rivalz…" I sighed, "I appreciate the dramatic introduction, but I'm actually being sarcastic and don't appreciate it at all."

"Aww, Lelouch, you screwed it up! We were gonna go introductions all the way up the ranks to Milly, but now we've fallen at the first hurdle!" he complained.

"That's because it was a stupid id- wait, what do you mean _up_ the ranks? If we're starting from the bottom, shouldn't _you_ have been introduced first?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm the announcer! It's a very important job," explained Rivalz patiently. "It goes you, then Suzaku, then Nina, then Shirley, then me, and finally the president!"

"Thought for a minute that you were going to make yourself higher than the president," I commented drily.

"I considered it," agreed Rivalz. "But this is her graduation party! That is why we've come to these… these…."

"Hallowed halls?" I suggested.

Rivalz brightened. "Hey, you've really got a mind for this sort of thing, Lelouch! You want to be my speech writer?" I smiled despite myself. For all his absurdity, Rivalz was quite talented at putting you in a good mood.

"It's a shame Nina couldn't come, though," said Suzaku, scratching the back of his neck. "This is probably going to be our last time hanging out together. Milly's moving to New York, I'm going to be working with the military full time… and Karen, Lelouch, Shirley, and Rivalz are transferring to a school in Area One. All going our separate ways…."

There was a moment of silence as we all thought about this. The truth was, all of us knew that there was more to this. Suzaku and Milly both knew I was in the Order of the Black Knights, and Shirley, Rivalz, and Karen were in _with_ me. The thing was that neither group knew about each other- Suzaku really did think that Shirley, Rivalz, and Karen were just transferring, and those three had no idea that Suzaku and Milly knew about me.

Both were pretending everything was normal for the sake of the other group. It was almost painful to watch. The only one who really seemed to know what was going on, other than me, was Milly- and I wasn't sure if she knew about Rivalz, though as insightful as she was, she'd probably figured it out.

"Our president, a writer for the New York Times!" exclaimed Shirley, breaking the silence. "I can hardly believe it! How did you even get them to consider you, Milly?"

Milly smiled. "Well… a friend of the family pulled some strings, got them to look at some of my writing… and I guess they liked what they saw."

"I'll say!" smiled Rivalz. "They set you up with a plane, and an apartment, and everything! I can't believe it… our president, in New York! The big city life!"

"Tokyo is pretty big, you know," I noted.

"We'll have to come visit you sometime!" continued Rivalz, ignoring me.

Karen gave an awkward smile. "Have you ever been to Area One before?" she asked quietly.

Milly shook her head. "I mean, I went to Pendragon once when I was really young, but I don't even remember that anymore. " She straightened. "Enough talk about the future, you guys! This is _today!_ We are here to enjoy ourselves, to wander, and to _skip class!_" she declared.

"Technically, we're excused because this exposition is considered educational…" began Suzaku.

"Shhh!" hissed Rivalz. "Suzaku, you're taking all the fun out of playing hooky!"

He smiled apologetically. "You're right… let's just enjoy ourselves, eh?"

_Not just enjoy ourselves,_ I thought. _I'm here on a mission, I'm afraid. The Black Knights have a goal to achieve… and though it shouldn't require much action on my part, I need to see that it happens._

* * *

"At 15:00 is when the demonstration of the Gawain's abilities will begin," I declared, motioning at the projection screen behind me. "So that is our hard time limit. The Gawain must be in our hands by that time."

Tamaki frowned. "Zero… Lloyd's done a hell of a job, making this fake Gawain for us to swap the real one with, nobody's gonna argue that point. But how exactly are we gonna keep people from noticing? I mean, it looks real. It can move around, and it's got all the right displays too. But it can't… you know, _fly_, or fire that big cannon thing. Since that's the point of the whole demonstration, aren't people gonna notice?"

"Of course they will notice, Tamaki, but that's not our problem. We'll be away by then. Britannia will bring out its amazing new Knightmare, and in front of the whole world, it will fail its demonstration. That's part of the payoff," I grinned. "Britannia will be _humiliated._"

"But they'll figure out that it's not the real Gawain," objected Tamaki.

"Eventually, they will. Afterward, once they investigate it. But they wouldn't dare say anything."

"Why not?"

"Which looks worse- your experimental prototype not working right, or your experimental prototype being stolen right out from under your nose, and you not even _noticing_ until it fails on international television. No, they won't say a word of it. They wouldn't dare," I explained.

Tamaki nodded. "Okay, that's fair. But what if we don't get out in time? What if we don't manage to make the swap?"

I sat down in my chair. "In that unlikely event, Sayoko, who will be pretending to be the Gawain's proper pilot, will intentionally trigger a chain reaction within the Gawain. Give everyone plenty of time to get out of there safely, and then blow it up. If we can't have it… no one can. And then once again they will have failed on international tv."

"So, just getting this straight… you're going to need me to interrogate the real pilot?" asked Shirley. "Get the information out of him so that Sayoko can properly imitate him?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Since the Student Council is going to be there, all we'll need you to do is step away for a moment and meet Sayoko. She'll have already captured him."

"And no one's concerned about how a Japanese woman is going to pretend to be a Britannian man?" demanded Tamaki.

There was a moment of silence, and then Sayoko gazed at him steadily. "Not at all, Chief Tamaki," she answered in a gruff, masculine voice.

Tamaki jumped. "How the hell did you _do_ that?"

"A ninja never reveals her secrets," she answered calmly (in her regular voice).

Tamaki leaned back. "Okay. So we know how she's gonna get in. We know how we're gonna cover it up, or whatever. But how, and when, are we gonna make the switch? When are we gonna swap our fake Gawain with the real thing, and how?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry… but I can't tell you. We're dealing with _Schneizel_ this time, and I'm not taking any chances. The only people who can know the when and how of the swap are myself, because I planned it, and Sayoko, because she will be executing it."

"You don't trust us?" demanded Tamaki angrily.

"I don't trust _myself_ on this, Tamaki. Schneizel knows too much. He knows _way_ too much. He's even figured out that I'm a prince, though he has guessed incorrectly as to which one. I am not taking any chances. This is not personal."

Tamaki met my gaze for a few long moments, and then slumped back. "You all seem convinced that this guy is some fuckin' scary mutherfucker, but I just don't see it…" he muttered.

"That's why he's scary," declared Karen. "Because he doesn't look it. Because he just seems like this nice guy right up to the point where he orders you to be shot in the face."

_Said less eloquent than I would have but… yeah, pretty much_, I thought. "Precisely. He is extremely easy to underestimate." I shook my head. "We'll have to face him again in the future, I'm certain. It's worth learning the extent of his insight, when stripped of his intelligence sources."

"English, man!" demanded Tamaki.

I sighed. "I want to know how much he can figure out when he doesn't have his spies."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's fair." He paused. "So we'll pretty much only know if you succeed when we see the Gawain rolling up to our front door."

"Perhaps you won't even see it roll up," suggested Sayoko quietly. "I can be quite stealthy." Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"We are all clear, then?" I asked. "Good. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually… I don't know, _doing_ this," said Karen quietly while the others checked out an exhibit. "It feels weird, doing Black Knights work while we're with our friends. Like the two parts of our lives are overlapping."

"It's an uncomfortable sensation," I sighed in agreement. "I wish we could just be here for fun… but there is work to be done. We can't fully relax until we've seen it all through."

"Has Sayoko secured the pilot yet?"

I grimaced. "Not yet. I haven't gotten any word from her… but she prefers to run silent. She won't get caught." _I'm just worried about our time. If she can't subdue the pilot, let Shirley question him, and then stash him somewhere before the exhibit is set to begin, then it's game over. None of the rest of this will matter._ I paused. _This is the worst feeling… having set a plan in motion, and being able to do nothing but wait in silence to see if it works out._

"Lelouch, come check this out!" exclaimed Rivalz, and I walked over to him. He was holding what looked like a cell phone in his hands, and he handed it to me. "Isn't it awesome?"

I frowned at it. "A phone. Oh, the wonders of science," I commented drily.

"No, Lulu, actually _look_ at it before you snark," sighed Rivalz. I raised the device up, and glanced at the screen. As I watched, a little ring pulsed out from the center… and drew a little basic picture as it went. I blinked, and looked up at the hall around me, and then glanced back at the small device.

"It's… mapping the room?" I asked, slightly stunned.

Rivalz grinned. "I knew you'd think it was cool. Yeah, it uses… I dunno, sonar or something to detect the walls and other solid structures of an area, and draw a basic map."

The man behind the desk smiled. "It's got some bugs, obviously, and it's a pretty basic use of the technology… but conceivably, this could be added to every cell phone made without too much cost. We could have every cell phone automatically mapping everywhere their owner goes… and we could thus create a constantly updated map of the whole world! Or, at least, the part most people use."

"It seems like there would be some pretty serious privacy concerns with technology like this," I noted, glancing at the device.

The man shrugged with a good-natured smile. "Not my department, I'm afraid. I build it. It's up to my bosses to decide how to use it."

I smiled as well. "You remind me of a friend of mine… a little less crazy, sadly, but similar attitudes."

He chuckled. "In my experience, this is how most scientists think. We do it for the love of creation and discovery. The practical side of things just isn't very interesting to us." Then he looked away for a moment. "Though sometimes the practical side kind of forces its way into things."

I tilted my head. "Having problems?'

He shook his head. "It's nothing worth talking about. Just project funding."

"Let me guess... Britannia doesn't want to fund it if it doesn't have immediate military uses."

"It's got such potential!" he exclaimed. "And it could even have military use in the long term, if they really cared, but nooo, it's all about the now, they'd rather fund another big gun than actual innovation..." he began, and then blinked. "Uhm. I'm sorry, I get... kind of upset about it."

"No, I understand," I said with a shake of my head. "Britannia can be rather... narrow-minded. Are you looking for a new source of funding?"

He nodded. "That's mostly why I'm here, honestly. We're hoping to get somebody's attention. But... not many people are willing to invest in something that the Britannian government has declared useless. It's... something of a black mark in the industry."

_Schneizel wouldn't be this heavy-handed... I wonder which of my siblings was stupid enough to dismiss this project?_ "Do you have a card?" I asked aloud.

The man frowned slightly. "Well, sure, but... I don't think you can afford us," he chuckled.

_You'd be surprised._ "I know someone who might be interested. A family friend. I can pitch it to him," I told him.

"Well... thank you. I doubt he'll go for it, but I appreciate it all the same." He held out his business card. "Maxwell Vermillion."

"You should be a stage magician with a name like that," I commented, and he laughed. "Lelouch Gaspar," I said, shaking his hand.

"Like the dead prince?" he asked.

"Just like," I nodded. He smiled. "Good luck, Mr. Vermillion," I told him, handing back his prototype. He nodded, and I rejoined my friends, who were waiting for me.

_The practical side just isn't very interesting… I wonder if Lloyd feels that way as well? He seems to enjoy seeing his creations perform, but that seems to be more pleasure at seeing them meet his expectations than any real pride in what they are achieving. _

"Getting any good material for your first article, Milly?" I asked her with a smile.

She glanced at me, her expression serious. "Yes, actually… I think I will write about the poor handling of this exposition."

I blinked. "You're not enjoying yourself?"

She smiled with a bit of a chuckle. "Oh, it's not that… it's really cool, seeing all this developing technology, but… well, military research shouldn't be shown here. Like this Knightmare they're going to show off this afternoon- I don't have any problem with them wanting to show it to the world, but this is the wrong place to do it. This place should be about… gadgets. Not machines of death."

I frowned. "It hasn't always been this way," I noted with a nod. "For a time, it really _was_ just civilian technology. But then tensions between Britannia, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union began to spike… and the Chinese decided to show off their latest weapon. Ever since then, the three empires have been trying to upstage each other every year. A little immature, but none are willing to back down." I paused. "I understand that the year Knightmares were first displayed really stunned and awed the public. Still... this is the show that brought us the hybrid car, the cellular phone, and the _personal computer_. It's disappointing to see it like this... merely a way for empires to flaunt themselves."

"Will you guys quit being so serious?" demanded Shirley. "We're here to have fun, not debate the nature of progress!"

"Sorry, sorry!" I said with a smile, raising my hands. "My bad. What do you guys want to see next?"

"Well, let's see..." said Suzaku, pulling out an event schedule. "There are some other exhibits we could check out... oh, but there's a welcoming for the ambassador from the Chinese Federation!" he noted with surprise. "Wow, they're running a little late, aren't they?"

"They don't really have any exhibits here this year, either," noted Rivalz, examining the schedule further. "It looks like it's all Britannia or the EU. Weird."

"I heard that they had to cancel a lot of their exhibits," said Karen softly. "I'm not really sure why."

"It's decided, then! Let's check it out!" declared Rivalz.

I sighed deeply. _How do I ever keep up with these guys...?_ "Alright, let's get going, then. It starts in five minutes."

* * *

I sighed again. "And of course, the ambassador is late."

"And it's a late arrival already, so to be late to _this_... it's being late to being late!" complained Rivalz. I nodded in agreement. It was pretty ridiculous... were they trying to show their scorn for the expo, or had something actually happened in China?

Schneizel and Euphemia, Britannia's representatives at the Exposition, seemed entirely unfussed by the rudeness the Chinese were displaying, but if it was an act, I couldn't tell. Euphy, of course, would genuinely not be mad, but Schneizel put a great emphasis on manners, and I wouldn't be surprised to learn that though he was keeping cool, this was bothering him greatly.

I stared at Euphemia for a moment as she sat there in her wheelchair. She and Nunnally had always gotten along very well, always had a lot in common... now it seemed like the only thing that separated them was pink hair and working eyes. As Vice Steward of Area Eleven, she'd been the one to keep things together while Cornelia was gone. She used all her charm and her stubborn will to bring all military operations to a halt- which was why the Black Knights had been keeping so quiet. Acting against Euphemia wasn't going to score us many points with the public- she was kind, peaceful, and innocent. For a little while, I thought that was Britannia's new plan to destroy us- to ignore us to death.

But that wouldn't work. The complaints of the Japanese people were real, and if ignored, their anger would only grow. Besides, Schneizel had publicly invited the Black Knights to the DTE Party, thus acknowledging our skill and influence. They couldn't possibly turn around and ignore us now. Besides, Euphy, for all her good points, was far too soft-natured to run a country by herself. She had already announced that she would be stepping down to Vice Steward again once the new Steward arrived.

It had come as quite a shock to the family when Cornelia had, upon her return, bluntly refused to resume her post as Steward. Apparently, Euphemia had understood, and simply offered her older sister best wishes in whatever she was about to begin. None of them knew what she was up to... and while I had an idea of what is was, I had to admit that I didn't fully know either. She was going to advance her agenda for a consolidated Britannia, and the retaking of the homeland. How? No idea. That, frankly, was her problem. It was enough that she wasn't my enemy for the moment.

But if Cornelia wasn't going to be the next Steward, and Euphemia wasn't, and even _Schneizel_ wasn't... who was? Who did that leave who could lead an Area? I wasn't considering the dozens of near-forgotten Imperial rejects- for one, they were so unimportant that I had actually forgotten their names, and trust me when I say that I don't forget very many names. They were all idiots and pansies anyway, there was no way they would be given control of an Area as vital as Japan. I suppose there was Guinevere, but putting that spoiled bitch in charge of anything was-

I heard a door open, and I blinked, coming out of my near-meditative thought process. While I had been lost in thought, a whole motorcade had pulled up, and out had stepped a Chinese man with long black hair and beautiful blue garb, followed by a man in a long, hooded cloak, his face concealed by the hood.. Bodyguards flanked him at a healthy distance as the two walked to meet Schneizel and Euphemia.

Schneizel bowed. "It is an honor to meet the chosen representative of the Daughter of Heaven, Empress Tianzi. I am Schneizel el Britannia, and this is my sister, Euphemia li Britannia. How was your trip, Mr. Suchong?"

The black-haired man smiled softly. "Ah, I am afraid that Yun Suchong has been... relieved of his post by the Empress," explained the man softly.

For an instant, Schneizel's face flickered with the faintest hint of surprise. You had to know what to look for to catch it, so none of the crowd must have seen it, but I did, and oddly enough... it seemed that the Chinese ambassador had as well. "My apologies, Mr. Ambassador. What shall I call you?"

"You may call me Li Xingke- I am the Empress's personal aide," answered the man. Schneizel's face flickered again, and the man smiled, and said something in a language I didn't understand.

"'What, do you recognize the name?'" said Shirley quietly, translating.

I stared at her. "Since when do you speak Chinese?" I asked. She glanced at me for a moment, and I saw the Geass sigil glowing in her eyes. _I see. It's not even that she's translating... she's seeing the truth behind the words._

"Allow me to introduce my advisor, as well. He's young, but he shows great promise," said the ambassador, motioning to the hooded figure standing next to him. "Xun Dao Zhe, if you would?"

The man reached up, and pulled off the hood, revealing long, white hair, a boyish face, and eyes concealed by a pair of bar-like sunglasses. "It is a great honor, Your Highness," said Mao, bowing.

_What. The. Hell._

_

* * *

_

So Mao has managed to attach himself to the Empress, in an indirect way! Why is he here, though, of all places? Okay, I'll stop that. Now it just seems like I'm trying to artificially make the ending more mysterious =P

This chapter was kind of tricky, because I knew the beginning, and I knew the end, but I really didn't know the middle at all. Now that I've got this done, the next chapter should go pretty quickly. I hope. We'll see. Optimally, I will have it up Friday, but I don't wanna promise in case I slip a day or two, and thus let you down. Again, I'm sorry that it's late at all. I really do feel bad.

Review, comment, question, all that good stuff, and please, look forward to thirty-three! It's the actual heist, and it will be awesome! I might even make it extra long.


	33. DTE 3: The Heist

Man! This chapter was a _bitch!_ It's longer than most, a lot of very important stuff happens... and it was freakin' hard to write. Usually, I write a whole chapter in one pass- I do it in bits and pieces, but I don't usually have to rewrite anything. This chapter, I had to rewrite like six times... and I'm still not totally happy with it. I'm happy enough that I'll post it, I think it's very good... but it could be better. I'll likely expand it some, add some new stuff. But that's some other time. I'm late enough with this update as it is.

So, I had a few thoughts about the future, as I'm writing this. Up until now, the plan was to make this first "season", if you will, fifty chapters. Then I would take some time off, and after a bit, start season two, which, rather like R2, would have a large time skip. Right now, though, I don't see it coming to a clean end at fifty. The ending alone is going to take at _least_ three chapters, so that would leave me with fourteen chapters more to build stuff toward the conclusion. And frankly, that probably isn't gonna be enough. So I may have to extend it to sixty, we'll see. Certainly I didn't expect the story to be where it is at this point when I started.

Once the story, both season one and season two, are done (this is not going to be for at least a year, I am guessing), then I am probably going to compile them, along with the Side Stories, into one big, easy to read package. Something like "Armed Resistance Complete." I would reedit the chapters for this, is the thought, which is another thing I've been wanting to do if I can find the time. The problem with this is that the story is always changing... and yeah, if I update everything tomorrow to fit the current story and mood and everything, it may feel mismatched again in another ten chapters. It's just a thought, I'm sure I'll do it at some point anyway though.

And one final idea to float out there... obviously, these chapters haven't had titles so far. They've been "Chapter One" or "Chapter Sixteen" or whatever. Would you guys _like_ chapter titles? I could go back and add them to old chapters, that wouldn't take me more than an afternoon (I'd have to make sure they were interesting, and a good summary of the chapter), and I could do them for all chapters thereafter. Let me know if you'd like me to do something like that.

This chapter is long enough without Author Notes, so I'll shut up, and you can enjoy Chapter Thirty-Three now.

* * *

I stared for a few long moments at my fellow Geass Knight, Mao. I hadn't thought that I would be seeing him again for quite some time. I _certainly_ hadn't expected him to show up as one of the Chinese Federation's ambassadors. _Why is he here? This isn't a coincidence. He's here, at least in part, because of me. I'm certain of that. And if he's here because of me... that means he probably searched for me with his mind reading as soon as he arrived. He's probably reading my mind right now._ I nodded to myself. _Well, if you are, Mao... we need to talk. Find a way to make it happen. I know you can._

I glanced at Shirley, who was staring at Mao intently, a Geass sigil glowing in her right eye. "Shirley," I said quietly, "turn it off."

"Turn what off?" she asked without looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Your _Geass_. People may not know what it is, but they still might notice that your eye is glowing, and ask questions."

She turned to me, frowning. "It's not on, Lelouch," she answered, confused. In contradiction, her eye glowed an eerie red as she gazed back at me. Then it flickered, and she clamped a hand over her eye. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Fuck," I swore, and then I grabbed her hand, and began to walk, pulling her with me. _I don't have time to make excuses, and I don't have time to watch what Mao does. If Shirley's Geass is acting up, I need to deal with it, right now._ I hauled the unresisting Shirley through the hall, until we reached a small conference room. I hauled open the door, and a few men were sitting at the table, with papers on the table in front of them. They looked up as we entered, surprised at the interruption. "-{Out. Now,}-" I commanded, my Geass burning into them.

The men marched out quickly and quietly, compelled by their Geass, and I pulled Shirley inside, and put her in one of the chairs. "Shirley," I said quietly but firmly. "Shirley, look at me."

"I can't!" she exclaimed frantically. "I... when I do, it hurts! I don't know why, but it _hurts!_"

_It hurts to look at me with her Geass? Why would- oh, shit. My Geass on her... "never Geass me again." If she can't turn off her Geass right now, that means that when she looks at me, she's Geassing me... and so the command I gave her to not do that kicks in. But I've got to be able to see her eyes to help her control it._ I took a deep breath. "Shirley. I'm trying to help you. I know that it will hurt, but if we don't do this, you won't be able to turn it off. Your Geass might be stuck on, or... something. We need to control this."

She stared at the ground for a few more moments, and then slowly looked up into my eyes. Immediately, she gasped in pain, and her hand flew to cover her eye, but she stopped herself. The Geass sigil began to appear in her other eye as well, and both began to flicker wildly. I saw her twitch, trying to silently fight the pain, and then suddenly it stopped, and her eyes burned brightly and constantly.

_That... was not the outcome I was hoping for,_ I thought, taking a step back. _I was hoping that my Geass on her would help her control her power... but it looks like her Geass is too powerful. It's grown too fast, and it just overpowered mine._ "Shirley... are you okay?" I asked.

"-{You... you Geassed me, didn't you?}-" she demanded.

I felt my body seize up as her Geass took hold, taking away my own control of my mind. "-[I Geassed you to not use your Geass on me,]-" I answered automatically.

"-{You've got a lot of _secrets_, Lelouch,}-" spat Shirley. "-{You'd screw with my head to protect yourself?}-"

"-[I regret having done so,]-" I felt myself add, "-[but yes.]-"

She narrowed her eyes. "Regret is easy. Not doing it in the first place is what counts." She straightened up. "If I'm going to be like this... I might as well get some answers."

I took a step backward. I wanted to turn, to run, to get away from her, to not let her make me say anything else... but that one step backward was all I could manage. Her Geass was very powerful- when she locked gaze with someone, they not only had to answer her questions, but they had to stay until she was done asking... or until she broke eye contact. She was doing neither. "I haven't hidden anything else from you, Shirley, just _ask_ me and I'll tell you," I managed. "No need to screw with my head."

"Not like you did to me!" she snapped, and I flinched. "And not like you did to the rest of the Ebon Council! You messed with all their heads! No. No, you're going to tell me what I want to know, the way I want to know. I'm going to ask all the things I was too afraid to ask." She blinked back a tear. "-{You're in love with Karen, aren't you?}-"

"-[I don't know,]-" my mouth supplied without the consent of my mind. "-[I like her, I like her a lot. But it's too soon to know if I love her. I care for her a great deal.]-"

"Ha, I bet," she said darkly. "-{What has she got that I haven't?}-"

"-[You are a seeker of truth, Shirley. I could never make you happy.]-" Even though it was Geass forcing me to say these things, I was kind of glad to get them off my chest, honestly. "-[I am a deceiver. I lie, I manipulate. I would bring you nothing but pain, were we together. But Karen accepts that. Karen does not fight to protect Lelouch. She fights to protect _Zero_, and she knows that he does whatever he has to.]-"

Her eyes softened, and the furious expression on her face faded, replaced with weariness and depression. "-{Lelouch... what is _happening_ to me?}-" she wailed desperately.

"-[You're going into Geass Runaway, Shirley,]-" I felt myself explain. "-[Every Geass Knight goes through this eventually, though 'when' depends on the person. Your Geass has gotten too powerful for you to just control. It's what drove Mao crazy.]-"

"-{But... but Mao got his back under control, so I can too, right?}-" she asked.

"-[He got _some_ of his under control. He got it to the point where he can stand it. But you can't control all of it. It's just too big for that.]-" Shirley looked away for a moment, and I felt my free will returning, and I shuddered. "We'll fix this, Shirley, we'll fix it..." I managed. I felt angry, violated, and betrayed, but none of that would help me now. I had to get Shirley under control. After that... things would be handled.

"How?" she exclaimed, still carefully not looking at me. "What can we possibly do, Lelouch? This is _bigger_ than us! This is some... some unnatural power that we've been given, and it only stands to reason that it's as much a curse as it is a blessing. Maybe more so."

"We'll find a way!" I shouted, frustrated. "Mao is living his life, right now! He's out there, he's a goddamn Chinese ambassador! If _he_ can make it work, if he can make something of his 'curse', then so can we!"

"You're just saying that because you haven't felt this... yet," she mumbled sadly. "You haven't felt this feeling, of something... something in your own _head_ that won't do what you tell it to. If Mao lived like this, it's no _wonder_ he went crazy."

The door swung open, and I spun quickly, ready to use my Geass. "It sounds like," announced C.C., stepping inside, "you could use my help."

I relaxed slightly. "How did you get here? How did you know?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you didn't notice me following you earlier, Lelouch. You must be off your game. I wasn't about to let you go to a place like this without watching you- the odds of you being discovered were too high. And as to how I knew... that's _my_ power you two are carrying around. I can feel it whenever you use it, whenever something changes. I felt her go into Runaway. So I came." She turned to Shirley. "Shirley."

"Don't look at me," moaned Shirley. "It'll get you too... I made Lelouch say all sorts of things I shouldn't have..."

"Geass doesn't work on me, remember?" said C.C. gently. "Look at me." She glanced over her shoulder quickly. "Lelouch... go. I will take care of this. You are in the way." I stared at C.C. for a few moments, uncertain of what to think. "...I know you're angry, and I don't blame you. But let me fix her first. You know that it's Geass doing this. You know she wasn't really in control when she used it on you."

_Geass made me do it. Geass made me do it. I don't care if it's true or not, I'm just tired of the copout. I'm tired of not being _allowed_ to be mad at someone because it's not their fault._ Aloud, I said, "Fine," and then I strode to the door, and stepped out. I turned, pivoted to the wall, and smashed my fist into it in anger, venting my rage into the drywall. I pulled my fist back, leaving a small crater in the wall, and turned slowly. Standing there, alone, was Mao.

"Guess it's a good thing I shooed everyone else away from here, then," declared the man with a shrug. "Had a feeling that you might be a little... careless with all that's goin' on, so I thought I'd help you out."

I gazed at him for a few long moments, and then shook my hand, letting bits of drywall fall to the floor. "Why are you here, Mao?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Two reasons. First, my reason for coming to Japan at all... was Schneizel, as you've guessed. I'm doing things, Lelouch. I'm doing big things, in China. Making some big changes. And big changes inspire big enemies. I wanted to check out the one that would probably be my biggest enemy of all. I won't bore you with how that's gone so far, other than to say looking into Schneizel's mind is just about as intense as you'd think."

"And the second...?"

He sighed. "I'm here to _help you_, Lelouch. It doesn't take a telepath to tell that you're having a rough time. You need... someone to take care of interrogating your prisoner, since Shirley's indisposed. I'll take care of it. Let me help."

I frowned. "I wouldn't think you'd have much reason to help me, Mao. You were trying to kill me before. And don't tell me that it was just Geass," I added coldly. "That's a bunch of bullshit. You know it."

Mao shook his head. "I knew we'd have this talk, sooner or later. Alright then. What is it, do you think, that Geass Runaway does to your mind?" he asked.

"Hrm. I would say... it colors your thoughts. Makes you think in ways you wouldn't otherwise."

"Wrong," said Mao simply. "It takes your thoughts, and it runs with them." He began to walk as he spoke, explaining things. "Everyone has passing thoughts that aren't much like their usual thought process. Someone cuts you off on the freeway, you think, just for a second, that you wish something bad would happen to them. You don't really wish that, though. It's just a knee jerk kinda thing. Your mind thinks all sorts of thoughts for just an instant, but it chooses which ones it thinks are appropriate, and elaborates on them." He stopped walking. "Geass Runaway takes away your ability to choose. You have several reactions to a situation, your mind doesn't choose the one that's most appropriate. It chooses the one that's the most... intense. It doesn't change your thoughts, or create new thoughts. It just brings ones you'd otherwise not even consider to the forefront." He took a step toward me. "When I saw, in your mind, what you had done to C.C... I was pissed. I was. And for a second, I wanted to kill you for it. Under Geass Runaway... that second was all it took to change my mind."

"Meaning what?" I asked. "Meaning that all your animosity was just a passing whim?"

"No, Lelouch. Meaning that I was reacting to everything in the most extreme way possible. And though you may not think of it this way... it wasn't just you. I was reacting to other things that way as well. And it was destroying me. And you fixed that." He raised his hands. "You made my mind behave less... erratically, at the very least. And you gave me a purpose. With your crusade to liberate Japan... you inspired me to save my own. Why _wouldn't_ I feel indebted to you? You gave me my _life_ back, Lelouch." He stared at me through his sunglasses. "Let me help."

I paused, and then nodded slowly. "Okay."

He let out a long, relieved breath, and his shoulders untensed. "Did you really think I'd come here for Round Two or something?"

"You're a decently smart guy, Mao. You know how to scheme," I told him. "And unlike you, I can't read minds. Trusting you... does not come easily to me."

"Fair enough, I suppose. Hang on a sec." He closed his eyes, concentrating. "Where, where, where... ah. Found your little ninja. She has an... interesting mind. When she secures her prisoner, I'll meet up with her."

"I better warn her," I noted, pulling out my phone. "She's expecting Shirley, she might be alarmed when she sees you."

He grinned. "That's sweet of you, worrying about her like that."

"Worrying about _her_?" I repeated. "Check my thoughts again, genius. I'm worried about you. She thinks you're a threat, she'd take you apart like paper mache, mind reader or no."

Mao whistled with a grin. "Would she now... I just have to meet this lady. Later, Lelouch."

"Mao!" I exclaimed as he began to turn away, and he paused. "You really gotta stop scanning minds mid-conversation. It's fine with me, I suppose, but you're reacting to things I never told you. Normal people would freak out."

"I'm trying, but old habits die hard," shrugged Mao. "At least I didn't comment on any of the stuff I saw in Schneizel's head. That would have been _bad_."

"I can only imagine," I noted dryly.

* * *

I ended up having to lie to the rest of the Student Council, said that Shirley had gone home because she felt sick. Karen nodded knowingly (probably assuming that Shirley was off interrogating the pilot), and Rivalz bought it hook, line, and sinker, but Suzaku and Milly looked troubled, even though they didn't question me. Milly probably knew that there was more to the situation than I was letting on- she always could see right through me. But Suzaku? Well, I just had to hope he had something else on his mind, as was often the case.

We checked out a few more demonstrations, and then Karen went to the restroom, and Rivalz pulled Suzaku off to check out some computer that was on display, leaving me alone with Milly.

"...So what's really going on with Shirley?" asked Milly, mere moments after the other two had left.

I met her eyes, but only barely. "She's not feeling well," I told her, which was true enough.

"But there's more to it than that," said Milly simply, staring at me unblinkingly.

I nodded. "...That's all I can tell you." I paused for a moment. _This was Milly. I couldn't tell her exactly what was happening, but I could at least reassure her._ "She's not hurt," I added. "And there's someone with her, to help her."

Milly's gaze softened. "Oh, Shirley..." she sighed. "I know it can't be helped, but... she shouldn't have been caught up in your business. She's really just an innocent girl. Your world is too much for someone like her."

"You speak like you've always known I was a resistance fighter," I noted.

Milly shook her head. "Maybe I didn't know that, but you've always had a dark side, Lelouch. You hide it well, but it's there. When you get mad, you get very, _very_ mad. And you're not the sort to just take things on the chin. ...I guess if I think about it, there have been signs of your anger against your family for as long as I've known you." She paused. "And now you're going to war... and three of my best friends are going to follow you." _She's figured out about Rivalz, then._

I opened my mouth to snap back, and then closed it. "...Did I make the wrong call?" I asked quietly, after a moment. "Karen involved herself a long time ago, and Shirley... she chose to get into this. But Rivalz... I _asked_ him for help. That was my fault."

"Just when I start to doubt, you remind me that somewhere deep down, you're still a good person," smiled Milly goodnaturedly. "I don't know what you want with Rivalz, frankly- I can't see how he'd be any use- but I'm not blaming you for this. They involved themselves. Even Rivalz, though it may not look that way to you. He's not a genius... but he knew what he was signing up for. And he thought it was worth fighting for." She frowned a little. "I just... I don't know. You're _high school students_, Lelouch. This shouldn't be your problem. You should be worried about... about grades, and girls, and what to do with your weekend. You shouldn't have to... to decide the fate of a country."

I hesitated. _Something about her phrasing... makes me wary._ "It's not like I'll be deciding it myself, you know," I tried. "Zero's the one who-"

"Oh, please," said Milly with an amused shake of her head.

I blinked, unable to follow the script. "Yes?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rivalz and Suzaku headed back toward us.

"You think I didn't figure out that you were Zero a while ago? You wouldn't join anything you couldn't lead, Lelouch, I know you." She smiled, and stepped forward to meet Rivalz and Suzaku. I stood there, processing this information. _She... she already knew I was Zero? I suppose it doesn't change anything, but... man. I'll miss her, but I'm also kind of glad she's leaving. She sees through me way, way too easily._

"What's next, Rivalz?" I asked, catching up with the group.

Rivalz clapped his hands together. "The maaaain event, ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the demonstration of Britannia's new Knightmare Frame! It can fly, it can shoot super death lasers, it's fun times for the whole family!"

"'Super death lasers?'" I repeated. "Is that a technical term?"

"Just keepin' it nice and simple for you, Lelouch. I wouldn't want to confuse you," he teased. "Now, let's see..." he mused, pulling out a map of the building. "We're here... and the demonstration is taking place here, so..."

"You're holding it upside down," announced Karen, rejoining the group.

Rivalz frowned. "I knew that. I just... think it looks more interesting this way."

I took the map from him gently. "I think I'll get us there, Rivalz. Come on, this way..."

* * *

As we stepped into the football field-like arena that had been set up outside, I took a deep breath in amazement. _I knew quite a few people would come to see this, but... wow. Just wow._ The crowd had to number in the thousands, all chattering away while the waited for the appearance of Britannia's state-of-the-art war machine, which was currently concealed beneath a massive Britannian flag, draped over the machine to keep it hidden from sight until the main event. I swallowed hard. _It's a good thing my part in this operation was over long ago, because I would have some serious stage fright right now. Sayoko... it's all up to you._

We took our seats, and waited. Rivalz and Karen were clearly as nervous as I was, and Suzaku's face was serious, but otherwise unreadable. Even Milly seemed a little tense, having picked up a bad vibe from the rest of us most likely. I checked my watch. _They're a little late, when are they going to... ah._

Three people strode onto the field- a pair of women (and I do mean pair- their body language made it very clear that they were... ahem... together), led by a man wearing the outfit of one of the exposition's staff. They strode to the center of the arena_,_ in front of the covered Gawain, and the man produced a handheld microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out today!" he declared, and the crowd cheered, glad that the wait was coming to an end. "We've got a really magnificent exposition this year, don't we? I want to thank Prince Schneizel and Princess Euphemia for all their help and significant work in funding and organizing this year's DTE. Everybody, give them a hand!" The crowd clapped with mild enthusiasm, with the exception of Karen, who clapped just enough to not draw attention, and me... who didn't clap at all. "I know you're all excited to see the latest innovation in Knightmare Frame technology, so let's introduce creators of the IFX-V3D1 Gawain, Sancia and Lucretia Kain!"

I raised an eyebrow as the crowd applauded politely. The two women were clearly not of the same blood- one was black haired, and the other silver haired, with different builds and many other characteristics that didn't match in the slightest. For them to share a last name and not be related, they would have to be married... but homosexual marriage was illegal in Britannia, as Emperor Charles thought it wasteful. A stupid point of view, I thought- it's not like homosexuals are going to go off and have kids if you tell them they can't marry another of their gender- but it was law. _Had they bypassed it somehow?_ It didn't really matter, though it piqued my curiosity.

The dark haired woman took the microphone. "Thank you all," said the woman simply. She stared up at the crowd, considering them for a moment. "I'm not much of a speaker, and Lucretia is even less of one, so I'll try to keep this short. The Gawain has been a real struggle for us- a project that, at many points, seemed impossible. The weapons wouldn't work right. The unique propulsion system was, in the early stages of development, actually bigger than the rest of the Frame put together." This line got some chuckles from the crowd. "And last but not least... we had to make a late-production plan to make the Frame a two-person Knightmare, because one pilot just can't think of two things at once. It's been a long time coming, it's been a journey of discovery and of challenges. But we've finally conquered them. I present... the _Gawain!_"

The flag was whipped off, revealing the massive, black and gold Knightmare... and it truly was an awe-inspiring sight. The Frame was immense, easily half again the size of the largest Knightmare I'd ever seen. Its flight device- called a Float System- was dark red, and stuck out behind it in six long projectors, looking like a pair of skeletal wings. Its shoulders bore wholly unnecessary but still impressive golden crests, and the whole Frame was so sleek and streamlined of design that it didn't even visibly carry weapons. I'd seen blueprints and such before, but seeing the machine in person... was really inspiring. I hadn't had a chance to see either the original or our fake beforehand, thanks to school and other considerations, but Lloyd had assured me that they looked exactly alike, and I trusted him.

The exposition staffer had the microphone again. "Please welcome our demonstration pilot, David T. Darlton!" he announced, and a man with tan skin and red hair strode onto the field confidently.

Karen leaned over to me. "That's... Sayoko in disguise, right?" she asked me uncertainly as we watched the grinning pilot wave to the crowd as he walked toward the Gawain.

I squinted. "I really, really can't tell," I admitted. "Either she's as good as we'd hoped... or something has gone wrong. No way to know."

The man climbed into the cockpit of the Gawain, and the cockpit slid shut. "Ordinarily, the Gawain needs to be manned by two capable pilots," declared the man with the mike, "but we've set things up so that David can show us what this thing can do by himself! He won't be able to pull off anything too tricky by himself... but he can demonstrate the Float System for us! Go ahead and take off, David!" exclaimed the man, giving a thumbs up. From behind him, the two scientists that created the machine were gently smiling at the display. There was a pause. "...Maybe he didn't hear me... you can take off now, David!" repeated the announcer, looking a little unnerved.

Then there was a loud _bang_, and smoke began to pour out of the Gawain. "Uhhh..." mumbled the announcer, dazed, "that's not supposed to happen..."

The Knightmare's speaker came on suddenly. "Evacuate the area!" shouted the pilot in a panicked voice. "The system's overloaded, it's going critical! It's going to explode!"

There was a beat, a moment of sheer, horrified silence, and then everyone began to scream, and run for the exits. I jumped to my feet, and glanced at my friends. _Milly, Rivalz, and Suzaku are already on their way out... but Karen is just standing there!_ I grabbed Karen by the arm as she stood, staring at the black and gold Frame. "Karen! We need to _go!_" I shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"No..." said Karen quietly, stunned. "This wasn't supposed to happen! It's supposed to be _ours!_ It can't explode _now!_"

"Worry about that later! Come on!" I told her, and pulled her along. She resisted for the first few steps, and then gave in, and ran alongside me out of the arena.

It took a good three minutes to actually get out, and another two to find Milly and the others. We huddled together, staring at the arena, now empty of people. There was a high pitched whining sound, and then there was a _whomp_, and the ground shook as a pillar of flame rose into the sky.

A few seconds later, my phone beeped, and I pulled it out. _A new text message... "Mission successful, returning to base." Damn well done, Sayoko._ I glanced back at the others, and shook my head. "...I need a drink," I sighed. "I'm going to go find some water or something." Rivalz glanced at me, his face gaunt.

"Hadn't we better stay and... wait for the authorities?" asked Suzaku. "It's not like the expo is going to keep going... after what happened."

I frowned. "Yes, of course... but there are how many people here, Suzaku? It's going to be a while before they get to us. And in that time... I think some water is probably a good idea. You guys can wait here, I'll get enough for all of us."

"I'll come with you," said Karen and Rivalz at the same time. I frowned, but nodded. We began to walk, and as soon as we got out of earshot, Karen exclaimed, "God_damnit! _I can't believe we didn't get it! We worked so hard, and all for nothing."

"What are you talking about?" I asked mildly. "The mission was a complete success." Karen and Rivalz both gave me an odd look, and I sighed. "Look. I told you before that no one but Sayoko and I could know when or where the swap was going to take place, for security reasons, right?" They nodded. "Well, the swap took place _days_ ago- before the Gawain was even moved to the expo. That Frame, the one that blew up just now... that was the fake. This was the plan all along. And Sayoko already messaged me to let me know she got out safely."

Rivalz stared at me. "You mean the plan was to _blow that thing up_? Do you know how many people got hurt by that, Lelouch?" he demanded.

"Zero," I answered simply. He frowned. "Zero people were hurt. That is the whole _point._ That's why we couldn't just booby trap our fake to explode when the pilot tried to use it. We had to have it remote detonated. We had to install thermal scanners so that we could tell if there was anyone else nearby. Sayoko had to sit in that thing, waiting until everyone, _everyone_, had gotten clear, and then she blew it up. No one was hurt."

He shook his head in amazement. "Only you could pull something like this off... Zero," he told me, in disbelief. "I... I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"No need for an apology. You thought I'd just killed dozens, if not hundreds of innocents. You were right to be mad." I smiled. "Let's go buy some water, shall we?"

[-]

The police ending up only taking the briefest of statements from us, as they had hundreds of other people to question, but it still took several hours for them to get around to us. Suzaku had already left on military business, but the rest of us walked home together, as a group, splitting off one by one as our paths home diverged. There was very little conversation, and I felt guilty for putting a damper on our last outing together, our last time together as friends... but there were more important things at work.

Finally, it was just Milly and I left, and we were preparing to part ways. We both paused, uncertain of what to say.

"...You're going to change the world, right?" asked Milly. "As Zero."

I nodded. "That's the plan... one way or another."

She smiled softly. "You don't have to do the right thing, Lelouch. I don't expect you to make all right decisions as Zero. Just... make them for the right reasons, okay?"

I paused. "You know, before, when you said I'd never join anything I couldn't lead?" Milly nodded. "...I was always happy to follow you, Madame President."

Tears slid down her face, and she hugged me. "You say the sweetest things sometimes," she said, smiling bittersweetly. "...Take care of yourself, Lelouch," she told me. Then she let me go, turned, and walked away.

When I got home, C.C. wasn't there, but she'd left a note, explaining that she was out grocery shopping. I hadn't done so in over a week, and I suppose she had just gotten tired of eating instant ramen (and pizza, but she never got tired of the pizza). I paced around my apartment a few times, wondering what to do, and then resolved to see the Gawain. The moment I picked up the suitcase containing my Zero outfit, there was a knock on the door.

I pulled it open, and frowned. "Suzaku... I didn't expect to see you. I thought you were busy with military business."

Suzaku stared at me, his expression sober. "Lelouch... I need you to tell me that the Black Knights had nothing to do with the Gawain's accident," he declared.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't think I need to tell you _anything_ about the Black Knights, Mr. Britannia," I answered sharply. "I'm not so stupid as to incriminate myself, thank you."

"Lelouch, I would never say anything, and you _know_ it," answered my friend, shaking his head. "I won't turn on you like that. I... I don't think that they did, it's just this nagging feeling, and I want to hear it from you."

I stared back at him. "...Then I'm afraid I can't tell you we had nothing to do with it, because we did," I answered simply.

He froze. "Lelouch... you _sabotaged_ the Gawain?"

"Oh, not just that, Suzaku," I countered. "We sabotaged it _artfully._ We sabotaged it to look like a malfunction. We sabotaged it carefully, so that no one was hurt. And best of all... we did it on _international television._" I shook my head. "I thought it was pretty elegant, myself."

He gritted his teeth, and looked away. "...You... intentionally made sure no one was hurt?" he asked carefully.

"We may be 'terrorists,' but you know we're not _murderers_, Suzaku," I told him. "We have nothing against civilians. Just the military."

Suzaku shook his head. "Even so, that was _low_, Lelouch. I know... I know it wasn't your call, but... that wasn't fair. That wasn't fair at all. If Zero were here right now, I'd..."

"You'd what?" I asked.

He paused, thinking. "I... I don't really know," he admitted. His fist was clenched tightly at his side.

For a moment, I was locked in indecision, and then I came to a conclusion. "Would you like to find out?" I asked him.

He blinked, confused. "What does that mean?" he wondered.

I lifted my suitcase, clicked it open, and slid my hand inside. "It means..." I told him, pulling out my Zero goggles, and pulling them onto my forehead, "that you are about to."

Suzaku froze, his eyes wide, his hands shaking. "L-Lelouch..." he whispered, stunned.

"It's Zero, actually," I told him. Then I stepped past him, pulling my door shut. "You've chosen your side, Suzaku Kururugi, and I've chosen mine. You'll always be my friend... but the time for games has passed." I lowered the goggles down over my eyes. "Now... it's time for _war._"

* * *

So, Shirley goes into Geass Runaway, the Gawain gets stolen, Milly figures out that Lelouch is Zero, and Suzaku learns it as well. An eventful chapter, I feel. Again, it could probably use some refinement- since Friday is my day off, I might do it then, or Thursday night. If you have ideas for the refinement of this chapter- new scenes or additions to scenes, stuff like that- let me know, and they may find their way in. It feels weird to say this with a chapter that is already half again as long as the average chapter, but this whole chapter feels a little rushed to me. Feels like it needs a little more breathing room. Anyway.

Review, question, comment, all that jazz, and I'll see you guys next time! And I really am serious about that question thing- you want to know something, you message me. I can almost guarantee I'll get back to you, I'm pretty good about that sort of thing.


	34. Off the Map

So, here's Chapter 34. Why did it take so long? We're not gonna worry about things like IRL issues, because honestly, those don't take away that much time. Even with those, I always have enough time to get out a chapter a month. It's a more fundamental problem. Without being melodramatic... I don't know what to write. If this stuff interests you, I'll be talking about story planning. If not, please skip to the chapter, below the break.

So, for the first... thirty or so chapters, I knew what was going to happen. Not all the time, but I knew some major events, let's say every five chapters. I had landmarks to work with. A lot of them were set by the anime itself- Suzaku's arrest, the Battle of Narita, the meeting with Kyoto, that sort of stuff. Others were ones I had set myself, though most of those were things that came up as I went. Now? I have too few landmarks. I need to sit down, and draw up a basic map of how the rest of the story is going to go. Right now, I have no map. Or at least, the map doesn't cover the area I'm in. I'm off the map. (Interestingly, that's where the Black Knights find themselves this chapter- having grown faster than they'd planned, and having to reorganize. Hence the title. It probably doesn't surprise you to learn that the story's content is influenced by my own experiences as a writer.)

I know where I'm headed. I know how this is going to end (Season One, anyway) quite well. It's what happens between now and then that I'm uncertain about. I need more landmarks. I need more events that I know are going to happen, that I can use to ground myself. Because right now, I feel like I'm just wandering. It's hard to write like this, and what writing I do get done doesn't seem like it's very good.

Please understand that I'm not bitching. All this stuff, this is my fault. I didn't plan far enough into the future. I wasn't prepared for how far the story has come. Gawd, when I started this, it was just some little piece of junk that no one would read, that I put up because I felt like it. Now we're coming up on 500 reviews, and I'm feeling pretty damn humble, because I'm pretty sure I'm not worthy of this attention on my _good_ days. Now that I'm having more bad days... well, I just thought you guys deserved an explanation.

Enjoy the chapter- I'm working on 35 as we speak. Well, not that we're actually speaking. Anyway.

* * *

I smiled, and set down my cup. "Mr. Ambassador... the European Union needs to keep its space, or there will be consequences."

The smile of Henry Fitzbold, European Union ambassador, faltered for a moment, his eyes flickering beneath his thin-framed glasses. "Why, Zero, what have we done to offend you?"

"Offend me? At the moment, nothing. But you are lining your troops up at the border, Mr. Ambassador, to charge in the moment there is an opening. And I really don't think you want to charge."

The ambassador set down his cup as well, spreading his arms. "Really, Zero, we have done nothing of the sort. Our military has been quiet inactive for the past few months."

"It was a metaphor, Mr. Fitzbold," I told him coolly. "But if you wish to play innocent... you have taken in Free Press Broadcasting, and given them a building on your embassy ground to broadcast their news program, first and foremost."

"Free Press Broadcasting is an evolution of Britannia's news networks," stated Mr. Fitzbold elegantly. "Whereas most networks are gagged and bound by Imperial privilege, their coverage censored by the whims of princes, Free Press Broadcasting endeavors to be a _true_ free press, a group of journalists that do not answer to anyone but the truth. It is a noble goal, and, unless I misunderstood your Chief of Media Diethard Ried, one you yourself support."

"It is indeed," I consented. "But giving them space on your embassy, in the middle of Tokyo? Henry," I said, shaking my head, "that was a calculated move to anger Britannia. Were this an isolated incident, I would applaud it, but it is part of a trend."

Henry Fitzbold leaned back. "What else does this... 'trend' consist of, Zero?"

"The president of the EU held a speech on the phenomenon of crumbling empires- very subtle. Peace talks with Prince Schneizel were broken off suddenly. Offers were made to Cecile Croomy to move her scientific research to the EU. And last but not least..." I declared, leaning forward, "several _hundred million dollars_ were donated to the Order of the Black Knights through a series of dummy corporations."

The ambassador slowly removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. "I told them not to do it, I _told_ them not to do it..." he sighed, shaking his head. "I told them that you would find out, with your sources. I imagine you are rather offended."

I shrugged. "We receive lots of donations. People who want to see us succeed. If you want to see us succeed as well, by all means, continue to donate. But do not expect that we will dance to your tune because of it."

He put his glasses back on carefully. "Do you know why I came, Zero? Why, when the leader of a rebel army asked for a representative, we actually _answered_?" he asked. I shook my head gently. "Because we respect you. You are a brilliant man, of intelligence, resource, and charisma, and a great leader. We believed, far before the others, that you would make it this far. That you would challenge Britannia on even footing."

"And your respect humbles me, but it is not entirely relevant, ambassador," I stated. "We are addressing the issue of your empire's thoughts of expansion. And let me make my position perfectly clear- I do not _care_ about the rest of the world. Not right now, at least. You can strike at any other Area, you can prepare to bomb Pendragon, you can tear the Chinese Federation to shreds. That's none of my concern. But unless you keep your men and your influence off of Japanese soil, you will regret it."

He narrowed his eyes. "I said I respect you, Zero. I didn't say I feared you. What makes you think you can take on the European Union and win? What even makes you think you'll be around to challenge us when the time comes?"

"What does it matter if I'll be around? What does it _matter_ if I win?" I asked, and the man frowned. "Let's say that I win. So that means that I am in command of the military force that bested _Britannia _at the height of their power, and since I have no ambitions to extend Japan's borders, the only fighting I will be doing is on my own soil, in its defense. I could win that, and you know it.

"And the alternative is that I lost against Britannia... and thus you will be fighting Britannia stronger than you've ever seen it. Britannia with the new Knights of the Round with their prototype Knightmares. Britannia with battle-tested troops, fresh from subduing a rebellion. And Britannia united under Schneizel el Britannia, because you _know_ he's the only one among the Family that could take me down." I shook my head. "No, I stand by my statement. Either way, if you try to control this land, you will suffer for it."

The man considered this. Then he nodded, slowly. "Very well. We will leave this land in your... capable hands. We will continue funding you, though."

"Whatever hinders Britannia helps you, is that it?" I asked with a grin, though it was hidden behind my mask.

He grinned as well, rising to his feet. "Yes indeed."

"Take care, Mr. Ambassador, and thank you for coming out on such short notice. When this land is ours once more... you can expect special rates on Sakuradite exports," I told him, standing and shaking his hand.

He regarded me thoughtfully for a moment. "You know... there's another reason the EU likes you, Zero. Beyond the obvious."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

He moved to the door, and pulled it open. "You remind us of the glory days... of Napoleon," he declared, and then he stepped through the door, and closed it behind him.

I frowned for a moment, and then left as well. _Lots to do,_ I thought, climbing into the back of my car. "Take us back," I told the driver. He nodded, and began to drive, and I turned to the window, staring at the landscape as we passed.

It had been one month since the Developing Technologies Exposition, and in that time, it really had become all-out war. Karine le Britannia, the bloodthirsty princess, had become the new steward of Area Eleven, and under her thoughtless rule, Britannia's control of Japan had crumbled. Her heavy-handed tyranny had done more to boost support of the Black Knights than anything I ever had, and within a week of her taking office, we were strong enough to engage in open warfare. No more hit-and-run. No more sabotage. We were meeting them on the battlefield... and we were _winning_.

Karine was really everything we could have hoped for in a leader. She was careless, she was arrogant, she was hateful, and she was vicious. She treated the Japanese like dogs, perfectly willing to gun down civilians... and the survivors rallied to us. As much as we had grown in the wake of the Battle of Narita... this was even greater. But we weren't the only ones who had grown, unfortunately.

Two weeks ago, Britannia announced a major reorganization of their military- the reformation of the Knights of the Round, a group of elite soldiers. The new Knights of the Round were the best Knightmare pilots in all of Britannia... a group of twelve pilots skilled enough to change the tide of a battle by themselves. Each one was getting a machine custom-built by Cecile Croomy and her team of the best researchers in Britannia.

And who should be a member of that team but Suzaku, and his Lancelot. God must get some unique pleasure from forcing confrontations like this. Suzaku had been operating in Area Six for the last few weeks, and hopefully, he would be staying there... but I knew that if the Black Knights ever moved on Tokyo, he would be there to defend it. Orders or no. That was just who he was.

And I had told him that I was Zero. A stupid move? Probably, truth be told. On more than one occasion I asked myself why I had told him. It had been a knee jerk thing, something that I had just said, and wasn't really sure why. Not a slip of the tongue... but something similar. Said out of a desire to be honest with him. For all our differences... he was still, ironically, my first and best friend. I didn't like lying to him, and I knew that he would keep quiet about it. That was one thing about Suzaku- he could keep a secret, as long as I didn't betray his trust.

Anyway, the Knights of the Round had mostly stayed out of Area Eleven. Karine, apparently, thought that she could without them, and resented their aid. The only one she was availing herself of was Luciano Bradley, and he was as psychotic and unlikable as she was, though a capable pilot. Both Karen in her Guren and Rivalz in his Gawain had fought him in the past few weeks. Rivalz, though a capable pilot, was overwhelmed by how viciously aggressive Luciano was, but Karen was able to handle him rather capably.

_Though thinking of Knightmares reminds me of the other problem I have to deal with..._ I thought, sighing.

* * *

"Zeroooo!" shouted a voice the moment I stepped into the hangar, and I felt myself die inside a little. A golden-haired figure strode toward me with irritated purpose.

"Dr. Chawla," I said pleasantly to Rakshata Chawla, the creator of the Guren, and my new Chief of Science. "What seems to be the problem?" _This time?_ I added mentally.

"You have _got_ to do something about that man, Zero!" she demanded, holding her tobacco pipe in one hand. "I can't get anything _done_ with him around!"

I sighed. "Rakshata, you are the Chief of Science. Lloyd is Chief of Technology. You are both free to work on your own projects, and there is no reason that you should be affecting each other's work _at all_."

"Tell that to him! He keeps standing over me, telling me that I can't do what I'm doing, that I'm doing it all wrong... telling me how my children should be made! He's driving me _crazy!_"

"Sounds like a short trip to me," I sighed, and she frowned. _Well, she _does_ refer to Knightmares as "children," after all._ "I'll try to talk to him," I told her.

"Talk to me about what?" asked Lloyd, strolling onto the scene.

"How you keep sabotaging my work!" snapped Rakshata.

Lloyd hrmmed. "From where I was standing, there didn't seem to be much to sabotage," he said innocently.

I snapped. "Is this a fucking _Marx Brothers movie?_" I shouted, and they both flinched. "You two don't like each other! Fine! I don't really care if you do, just grow _up_ about it!" The two looked away, unwilling to meet my gaze. "She's been here for almost a _month_ now, you're not working on the same projects, and by god if you two don't learn to leave each other alone I'll make you _room_ with each other until you can!"

"But Zero, she's doing it all wrong!" wailed Lloyd in protest. "Her control layout is beyond useless, you would barely be able to do more than make the Frame walk with the way she's set up her controls!"

"Because _like I keep telling you_, buttons and joysticks are outdated," sighed Rakshata, looking as tired as I felt. "We've got to move beyond that junk, or the pilots won't be able to use the Frame's potential."

I raised an eyebrow. "How, exactly, do you think we should be controlling these suits, then?" I asked.

She frowned. "I'm working on a BCI- a brain-computer interface- that could effectively replace current control systems. It's like what we use to control prosthetics... only much more advanced. The pilot would be able to control the Frame almost like it was their own body... the buttons would just be there in case it somehow failed."

"Which is all well and good, but this is not the _time_ for things like that," argued Lloyd. "Technology like that should be fielded when we're not at _war_, when any failure would just mean setbacks, not cause losses. When an experimental weapon fails, you use other ones. When an experimental _interface_ fails, you can't do anything. You're just screwed."

"Because your little Silver Knight project doesn't count as an experimental interface," countered Rakshata with a roll of her eyes.

"Powered exoskeletons are hardly a new idea, Rakshata, they've been around for more than a decade-" began Lloyd, but Rakshata cut him off.

"During which time they have never made it out of the prototype phase. That couldn't possibly mean that there are _problems_ with the idea, could it?" she demanded.

"_Enough,_" I declared, and they flinched again. "What progress has been made on the practical front- assuming you haven't forgone it completely in pursuit of your little pet projects?"

Rakshata took a long draw on her tobacco pipe. "Shiva is progressing very nicely. I've been designing it with a traditional button-and-joystick interface, and we're smoothing out the kinks... it's going to have a pretty serious learning curve, Zero, but I think you will like it. I know you're getting tired of going out in a Burai."

"And on my end, we've nearly got the Float System ready for prime time," smiled Lloyd. "We're having to make some changes to get it as a detachable pack as opposed to an integrated system... but we're nearly there. We've also redesigned the Gawain... same features, just looks different, so that nobody will recognize it as the Frame that exploded on TV. We're calling it the Gram." He paused. "Zero... I had a question, if I may."

"Shoot," I told him.

He scratched the back of his head. "I mean... we've got the Guren, and the Gram, and even C.C.'s new Frame, the Sazarando... but with the Shiva, that comes to four superior Frames. And we'll be going up against _twelve_ Knights of the Round, potentially. I know our Frames are better than theirs, but... well, not by much, frankly. Certainly not enough to counter being outnumbered three-to-one. How are we going to compete?"

I sighed. "That... is a very good question," I admitted. "Frankly, we need more skilled pilots. We've gotten a lot of new members since Karine took office, but they've mostly been disgruntled citizens, not experienced pilots. We need some people with real skill and experience. And I'm afraid I just don't have an answer right now. I'm working on it. We'll get there. But... I mean, we're only recently even able to take Britannia in open battle. It's going to be a while before we can really take them, toe-to-toe."

Lloyd shook his head with a shrug. "Are we sure we're gonna keep growing at this rate?" he asked.

I stared at him coolly. "Why Lloyd, you almost sound concerned about our organization's well-being," I commented dryly.

He looked away. "Would be a shame to be marked down in the history books as having picked the loser, that's all," he replied, but I could tell that his heart wasn't in it. _He may not care about Japan... but for whatever reason, he doesn't want to lose. He doesn't want to see the Black Knights fail. Maybe he's starting to believe as well...?_

"I don't have a plan for you, Lloyd. I'm working on it... but I didn't expect to get this far, this quickly. We've gone off the map... Here There Be Dragons." I kept my gaze on him for a few more long moments. "Anything else?" I asked the both of them. They shook their heads. "Okay. I've still got to check in with Tohsaka, Yoshitaka, Tamaki, Sayoko, and Karen, so I'm going to get going. You let me know if anything comes up." Then I headed out into the hall.

"You got a minute?" asked a calm voice to my left. I turned, and Karen was leaning against the wall. I gave her a questioning look with the subtext _Business or personal?_ and she shrugged. _Personal. Okay._

"Sure, I've got time. Do you want to go somewhere we can talk?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'll just walk with you. Where are you headed?"

"Medical. Just touching base with the Chiefs." I paused. "I was going to do you last so that I would have more time... Chief of Devicers."

"You shouldn't have made me a chief," she said quickly, looking away and brushing back her hair self-consciously with one hand. "It must look like... favoritism, or something." She began to walk toward the medical wing, and I followed alongside her.

I shook my head. "We've had this argument before, Karen. You're the most skilled pilot we have, and you're the most dedicated pilot we have. You're the best one to represent the needs and problems of our pilots. You've earned your post, and everyone who matters knows that. Anyone who doesn't know that... fuck 'em, they can bring it up with me." I paused. "But you wanted to talk to me about something. I'm sorry, I got us off on a tangent."

Karen was silent for a moment. "Are you going to be working late tonight?" she asked quietly.

I considered this for a moment. "I don't expect to be, no. There are no major issues to deal with, I think, just keeping things running, making some decisions for the future. Did you have something in mind?"

She nodded, not meeting my gaze. "I was wondering if maybe you might... want to watch a movie, perhaps. In my quarters."

A month ago, when we'd decided to become Black Knights full time, I'd filed papers, called in favorites, and pulled some strings to cover our trail. Official documentation had myself, Karen, Rivalz, and Shirley as having transferred to a school in Area One. I'd done some other stuff as well- the details are boring, so I won't go over them- but basically, it was impossible to contact us except through cell phones or email, neither of which betrayed our true location. We were keeping in contact with our friends, and maintaining the facade, but we were able to work on liberating Japan all the time now. As a consequence, we'd had to purchase more buildings to act as dormitories for our forces, which were now quite significant. We'd purchased apartment buildings for the rank and file, but for higher ups... like the Chiefs, or myself... we'd gotten buildings adjacent to our main base. They weren't stunning quarters, but they were pretty decent. A little nicer than one-room apartment I had been living in before, actually.

As a direct result of being a mere walk down the hall apart, Karen and I had begun to spend a lot more of our free time together. We weren't... ahem... all the way, and we were in no rush to be so. After a long day, it was enough to just be with someone you... love. Not a word I use lightly, that.

I smiled. "Sure. It's your turn to pick- surprise me," I told her.

She gave me a gentle, friendly push. "Go on. Get your work done. I'll see you this evening," she told me.

"Count on it," I answered, and then stepped into the medical wing.

Almost immediately I was nearly run over by nurse pulling a tank of oxygen. I jumped back, and the man kept going, seemingly not even noticing me. There was a constant, steadily blinking blue light on the wall, and I frowned, and then Raleigh Tohsaka's voice came on over the intercom.

"Code Blue all clear," announced the doctor, and the light turned off. In front of me, a nurse sitting behind a counter let out a long sigh, relaxing, and then saw me, and immediately straightened up.

"Zero!" exclaimed the nurse. She adjusted her scrubs quickly, and then gave me a nervous smile. "What can we do for you, sir?"

"Code Blue is an adult medical emergency, right?" I asked, and the nurse nodded nervously. "What's going on?"

The nurse shook her head. "Special Operations were out training, as I'm sure you know, sir. There was an accident, and one of the operatives was injured. Chief Sayoko Shinozaki brought him back here immediately for treatment."

I frowned. "Injured? How serious was it?"

"A three-round burst from a Kelram M77 penetrated and tumbled between his fifth and fourth ribs, right side," declared a cool female voice to my left. I turned quickly- it was Sayoko. "It was a case of improper munition management- the rounds should have been training bullets, but were instead live ammunition."

"Is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

"She," corrected Sayoko gently. "And yes. Dr. Tohsaka extracted all three bullets without incident, and closed up the wounds. She will be out of action for a few weeks, I expect, but otherwise fine. No long-term side effects."

I let out a long breath myself, one I hadn't even realized I'd been holding._ With the location of the wounds... they _must_ have hit her lungs. For Tohsaka to have stabiliized her already... I've said it before, but her medical expertise really has no equal._ "And what of... whoever accidentally shot her?" I asked quietly.

Sayoko's expression did not change, but I saw her eyes flicker with anger. "Asagiri-san is being transferred back to his previous post in the infantry. The Special Forces cannot tolerate such carelessness."

I nodded. It was an accident... but accidents couldn't happen in the Special Forces. Sayoko's squads were less stealth operatives, and closer to ninja- stealth operatives worked to not be discovered until their objective was achieved, but ninja were never discovered at all. They had already taken out several officers crucial to dear sister Karine's war effort, and left _zero_ evidence as to their presence. It was like an abduction- the target went out of sight of their comrades, and then was just gone, and never seen again. It would be a mistake to say that Sayoko's forces had a reputation, because no one else even knew they existed. But certainly enemies of the Black Knights were more afraid of shadows these days.

"I take it Raleigh will be busy for some time yet?" I asked.

Sayoko nodded simply. "She is still finishing up, yes."

"Well, I will leave her to that, then. Are there any issues that the Special Forces need address-" I began, and then the doors behind me banged open.

"_Sir!_" shouted Inoue, one of our logistics officers, as she marched in. "We're being hailed on an emergency channel! They want to talk with you, immediately!"

I narrowed my eyes. "What channel, specifically, and what are they identifying as?"

"It's Juliet Channel, sir- the old channel. We discontinued use of it some time ago, but we still monitor it just in case. The caller identifies as 'Kitte Yoshino Tokyo,' sir," reported Inoue.

_Kitte Yoshino Tokyo. Ha. Subtle._ "Alright, let's go," I said, and began to walk briskly toward the command room.

"Sir, my Japanese is rusty, but... kitte is 'postage stamp,' and Yoshino and Tokyo are both cities," offered Inoue, looking puzzled. "What does it mean?"

"It's the Japanese Phonetic Alphabet, Inoue," I told her as we walked. "The words stand for syllables. 'Kitte Yoshino Tokyo.' Ki Yo To."

"Kyoto?" said Inoue, looking even more confused.

"Close, but no cigar." I pushed open the doors to the command center. "What have we got?" I asked our communications officer.

She spun her chair around, and saluted. "Sir, we've got audio only. Shall I patch them through?"

I nodded. "Please do."

There was a crackle of static from the speakers, and then a familiar voice. "...Zero?"

"I'm glad to hear that you're alive... Kyoshiro Tohdoh," I grinned. "What's the occasion?"

* * *

I'm thinking of getting rid of these ending notes- most of the time, it's just me nudging and winking, and going "eh, how about that twist?" Annoying. I'm doing it here because I've done it every other time, and it just looks incomplete without it, but don't be surprised if these stop occurring in the future. I'll do them when I have something to say, but when I don't, I feel like I'm just wasting your time.

Thank you for reading, and please, review, question, and comment! I'll get 35 out as soon as it's done!


	35. A Careless Insult

It has been far, far too long, folks.

So, I'm not here to make excuses. I been gone for a while, and I feel shitty about that, but I did have my reasons. Anyway, I'm back, and I'm going to try to get back on a weekly update schedule. Not on a set day every week, but at least one chapter every week. That's the plan.

When I last posted a chapter, I confessed that I was really just lost- that I didn't know what to do next. In the intervening couple of months, I have drawn up timelines, I have brainstormed, I have planned, and I am ready to carry this story to its conclusion. If reading that sentence made you scared, don't worry- we got at LEAST 15 more chapters before we're through, and this is just Act 1. Act 2... well, I'm not fully planned there, we'll see how it goes. Reassess once Act 1 is done.

I want to take a moment to thank my readers, you guys, for your continuing support. In the time that I was gone, can you guess how many messages I got from angry readers, pissed that I'd just stopped updating? ...Give up? _None_. Not a single one. I got plenty of messages asking if I was okay, and hoping to see me back soon, but not a single reader got uppity at me, or demanding. You guys are really classy folks, and I really, really appreciate it. This one's for you.

I'm also posting Side Story 7 at the same time- for those of you who aren't familiar with the Side Stories, I'll do a quick refresher- they're little episodes from the perspective of other characters in the story. So it's the same story, the same universe, just other people. They aren't necessary to understand Armed Resistance- you can skip them and be totally fine just reading the main story- but if you like the universe, and want more, I recommend them. Plus, there is plenty of information that is ONLY in the Side Stories- it just never comes up in the main story. Today's chapter? Let's just say that if you're wondering what Suzaku's up to, you might be entertained.

Chapter 35... dig in.

* * *

I stared across the table at Kyoshiro Tohdoh, who was staring back at me. It had been a few hours since he'd contacted us, asking for our aid. He hadn't offered many details over radio, for fear of eavesdropping- only that he and the Holy Swords had taken some people under their protection, and then found themselves inadequate to defend them. The wake-up call that they couldn't handle it came about the time the Four Holy Swords went down to three- they lost a member in the fighting. They shook off their Britannian pursuers long enough to call us for help, and we sent in the cavalry, and pulled their asses out of the fire. Then we sat down here, to talk. That was about five minutes ago.

Finally, Tohdoh cleared his throat. "I thought you would be in your... armor," he stated, gesturing at me.

I glanced down at my clothes- I was wearing a simple black kimono that Karen had bought for me, as a gift. "My battle armor is just that- for battle," I answered simply. "It's only necessary when I am to appear more... publicly. It's overkill for when I'm just dealing with things around the base."

There was another silence. Tohdoh shifted in his seat, and the shift caused the handle of his katana to move into the light. _That katana... that's the sword Colonel Kusakabe wore. The one he stabbed me with... and the one I subsequently handed over to Tohdoh._ In return, Tohdoh had given me a sword of my own- a black and blue katana that I wore on my hip practically all the time these days. _He wears the sword of a terrorist and kidnapper to this meeting... I can't imagine it's anything but an intentional insult._ I narrowed my eyes, but since I was wearing goggles, he couldn't possibly have noticed.

"I hope the last few months have seen you well-" I began, but Tohdoh raised a hand, and I stopped, frowning.

"Zero, let's dispatch with the pleasantries. I don't trust you, and you know that. But I asked for your assistance, and I did so knowing that there would be a price attached to them. I didn't ask that price because I wasn't in a position to negotiate. Whatever you had in mind... we will pay it. If you want our Knightmares, they are yours. If you want our service, it is yours. A debt repaid," said Tohdoh, lowering his head slightly with distaste.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and then released it, and opened them. "A _price?_" I repeated, my voice betrayed my suppressed anger. "A _price._ I offer you aid in your time of need, no questions asked, not ensuring that it won't be too much for my _own_ men to handle before I do so, and you come in here, wearing the sword of a _kidnapper_ and a _terrorist_," I snarled, and Tohdoh's eyes widened, "and then you have the _audacity_ to ask me my _price?_ Like I am a mercenary, like I am a _whore?_ **Draw. Your. Sword.**"

Tohdoh's face paled. "Zero, I did not-" he began, but I did not let him finish.

"You did not intend to insult me to this degree? No, Tohdoh, you only intended to insult me a _little_. Just a little, not enough to truly anger me. You didn't want to spit _that much_ on my hospitality. Draw your sword, coward. I will draw mine regardless."

"What... did you call me?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"I called you a coward, and I should have called you a fool as well," I spat. "Draw your sword. This is your _final warning._"

"No," he answered, shaking his head. In an instant, I leapt forward, pulling my sword from its shealth, and slashed at him. Tohdoh jumped out of his chair just in time, and my blade bit into the leather.

"_Draw,_" I demanded again, my eyes gleaming. "I have no armor, I have not extended my helmet. I have no advantage here. It is just me, you, and our swords. Your men aren't here for you to be an example to. My men aren't here to interfere. _Draw._"

I slashed again, and this time he drew his sword, blocking the strike. "You are making a mistake," hissed Tohdoh. "I am not your enemy here!"

"Is that so?" I asked, stepping back and circling, looking for an opening. "My stated 'enemies' have shown me more courtesy than you have today. Forgive me if I'm having trouble with the distinction!" I lunged again, snapping a diagonal slash at his shoulder, which he swiftly parried, and backed away from. "I have been patient, Tohdoh!" I continued. "I've helped you when you needed it- sent you aid several times over the last few months while you and your Swords ran around like fools, getting nothing done. I accepted that you couldn't follow me so long as you couldn't trust me. But you have to choose, Tohdoh!

"You can't just leech off my resources, and then spit in my face! You can either work with me or not! You don't get it both ways!" Tohdoh stabbed at my arm and I knocked his sword aside with a slap, and then countered with a slash, which he parried. "For all your talk about things that are more important than the individual, you're doing a hell of a lot of standing on your own damn pride!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand my _honor_," sneered Tohdoh, and our blades met again in a flash of steel. "It must be a foreign concept to you."

I slashed hard, and when he blocked the blow, it staggered him, but he recovered before I could follow up. "The Japanese aren't the only ones who care about _honor_, you self-centered jackass," I snarled. "We're fighting, right now, because of honor! Because I'm tired of you scorning mine!" I shuffled forward, and tried for a vertical slash, which he blocked. I leaned into the sword, trying to overpower him, and he did the same, our blades meeting in a lock. "I am willing to put aside my personal pride to get things done! This is true! And it's a skill you never seem to have mastered! But I've had _enough_. Your services aren't worth the amount of _shit_ you spew!"

"You think I can't set aside my honor to get things done? You think the only reason I'm not with you is because I don't _like you_, Zero?" he spat. "_Trust_ is not the same as like! I and my Swords do not serve you because I don't believe that you will save this land! I don't believe that's your goal!"

"Then what _is_ my goal, o wise leader? What purpose have I gathered all these men and women together for, what is my _diabolical plan_?" I demanded.

"I _don't know!_" shouted Tohdoh. "I don't know, and that's what worries me! That's what _scares_ me! You have all these weapons, all these men, and I don't even know how you're going to use them! You'll reclaim Japan, maybe, and then what? Your army won't just disappear! Your followers won't just stop following! You'll _still_ have this force, and it's anyone's guess what you'll do with it! One thing I'm sure of, you won't just use it to lock down the borders!"

We both shoved as hard as we could, and repelled each other, sliding away. I came to a stop, and leveled my sword, its steel catching the light with a gleam. "And what does that _matter?_" I snapped.

Tohdoh blinked, hesitating. "...What?"

"What does it _matter_ what I do after?" I repeated. "Why should you _care?_ I will have freed Japan, you can be damn sure I'm not just going to hand it back over to Britannia! And you know full well that I have no interest in running it! So why don't you say, 'I'll follow you until Japan is free, and then I will stay here'? Why can't you make a _temporary_ ally instead of a _permanent_ enemy?"

His eyes darkened. "And why should I stoop to following a man who doesn't have Japan's interest at heart? Why should I be a... an _opportunist_," he said, spitting the word like it was a curse, "rather than an honorable warrior? And what makes you so damn sure that you'll win? How can I be certain you won't just give up when Britannia hands you a major defeat?"

We both broke into a run, and our swords met in a shower of sparks. I brought my blade back around, slashing viciously, and he blocked, and countered more quickly than I could have anticipated. I got my sword in the way of the slash, but I wasn't ready for the impact, and the blow sent my sword flying through the air. It soared, and then _thunk_ed into the middle of the table, sticking there with its handle in the air. "You are beaten, yield!" demanded Tohdoh.

"_Fuck. That,_" I snarled, and I lunged forward, my eyes burning with rage. I felt Tohdoh's sword draw a burning line across my face, cutting my goggles down the middle, and as he stopped the blade, preparing to slash again, I shoved my shoulder forward, taking the point of the blade. The blade pierced my shoulder, and I was aware of intense pain, but through my anger, it didn't bother me. With my other hand, I formed a fist, and smashed it viciously into Tohdoh's jaw.

He fell to the ground with a gasp, and didn't get up. I pulled his sword from my shoulder with a hiss of pain as my anger slowly drained away, and lowered it to point at his throat. "That is how you know I won't just give up," I told him, blood dripping from my face and shoulder. "I don't get demoralized when I'm in a corner. I get _angry_."

Tohdoh stared up at me for a few moments, his gaze fixed on my face. "...I yield," he answered quietly.

There was a long pause as we were both still, him lying on the ground, and I standing over him with his sword in my hand, staring into each others eyes. Unlike others, he did not break away at my gaze, he met it, but as he did, I saw the emotion in his eyes change. They were... unreadable. Complicated. There was a lot going on in his mind at the moment.

I took a long, deep breath, and then lifted the katana away from his throat. In one smooth motion, I snatched up the sheath from where Tohdoh had let it fall, and slid the sword in with a _clack_. "Rise, Tohdoh," I told him. Slowly, Tohdoh came to his feet. I watched him for a moment, and then looked away. "You're too Japanese, Tohdoh."

There was a momentary sharp silence from the man. "...What does that mean?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

I sighed. "Japan is a fine nation, but it lost to Britannia for a reason. Not just military might. A stubbornness of mind. A strict adherence to tradition. Commanders knew that their tactics were failing, but would not change them, because that would be a shameful admission of failure on their part." Tohdoh did not respond. "Britannian thinking is hardly superior, of course. That's not my point. My point is... at a certain point, you have to let go of your nation's beliefs, and develop your own. Let Japan's values _shape_ your own, but don't let them _be_ your own."

"There are those who would call that treason, Zero- to abandon the beliefs of the land that fathered you," answered Tohdoh.

I glanced at him sharply. "Treason is allowing your nation to be destroyed because you can't admit you were wrong. Treason is declining an ally who could help you _win the war_ because you don't like the color of his skin."

Fire burned in Tohdoh's eyes for an instant. "That's not what this is about!" he declared angrily. "This isn't about your blood!"

"Then what _is_ it about, Tohdoh?" I demanded, my eyes narrowed.

Tohdoh opened his mouth, and then closed it, and lowered his head. "...I don't know," he answered quietly. "I don't know. It's an... intangible thing, whenever I am around you. Like there's something right on the corner of my vision that moves every time I try to look at it. There's something about _you_, Zero. Something about you that makes me fear where you'll be in a few years. You've built a revolutionary army in a matter of months, one that can fight Britannia on even footing and _win_.

"Some people can't imagine what you could do given years, rather than months. _I can_, and it _terrifies_ me." He shook his head. "I told you, at Narita... that there were all these names for you. Zero, Prince of Elevens, Black King, Mask, Hope... and none of them fit. You're not Hope. You're not a King. You're a demon, you're a destroyer... you're a man who rules by force of presence. More like Britannia's Emperor than anything else."

My already narrowed eyes shrank to slits. "Do _not_," I hissed, "compare me to that man again."

Silence fell over us as we both realized we were a few sharp words away from dueling again. Tohdoh looked away, and I took a deep breath. As I did so, my vision went dark for a moment, and I stumbled. I bit back a curse. Tohdoh watched with concern as I sank into a chair. "Maybe... we should talk about this later," he suggested. "You're losing a fair bit of blood..."

I shook my head. "We need to finish this _now_," I declared. "We're not putting this off, we're not waiting until this is convenient." I glared at him steadily. "No more time to think, Tohdoh. You've had months. It's time to choose. Are you going to fight, or are you going to stand and watch? Those are your options. Join the biggest movement to save Japan, or watch it stumble and fall without involving yourself. It's not the organization you would want for yourself, but you will never get exactly what you want. The JLF had the leadership you wanted, but not the power you needed. Nothing is perfect. Choose."

Tohdoh stared up at me for a few moments, and then nodded- but gently. "You're right, of course," he admitted. "This is bigger than me. This is bigger than _you. _This is about Japan, and you are its best hope. Even if I don't trust you completely, you're the best chance we will ever have for victory. I don't think I could _ever_ trust someone of your intelligence in a position of power completely. My Swords and I are with you."

I held out my hand, and he took it, shaking it. "The Sword that fell in the fighting... who was it?" I asked quietly.

"Ryoga Senba," answered Tohdoh simply.

I nodded. Ryoga had been the oldest member of the Swords by far, both crafty and talented. But age had taken its toll- even if it was only slight, his reflexes hadn't been quite as fast as they once were. Presumably, that had led to his death. "Did you recover the body?" He nodded. "We'll do a service. He deserves that. And more."

The man took a deep breath. "Thank you... but we have other priorities right now. Let's get you to your medbay." He stepped up to the communicator on the wall, and pressed a button.

Nothing happened. He pressed another, and frowned. "Hmmm..." he mused, staring at it.

"Oh for the love of god," I groaned. I pushed him aside, and reached for the communicator. "Zulu requests medical assistance in Meeting Room Alpha, please." I turned to Tohdoh. "There. Was that so hard?" I asked, my vision starting to darken.

Tohdoh stared at me with concern. "You... are looking quite unwell. Do you want to sit down?"

"Just let me slip into something a little more comfortable..." I mumbled. "Like shock." Then I hit the floor, unconscious.

I seem to do that a lot.

* * *

I woke up in the Imperial Garden once more- the realm of my mind. The table was as it was when Mao had "visited" before- a bunch of chairs pulled up to it, and in each one, a person- a representative of elements of my mind. Clovis, my sense of responsibility. Cornelia, my anger. Nunnally, my affection. Odysseus, my sympathy. Schneizel, my manipulativeness (or, as he would prefer to be called, "resourcefulness"). And Emperor Lelouch... my hatred.

"Well," declared the Emperor with a shark's smile, "it's about time you showed that arrogant fool who's boss. You should have gone further, but still... well done. I was very tired of his bullshit."

"I still don't feel comfortable with him following us," sighed Clovis. "We _did_ make General Tatewaki kill himself, after all. Whether or not that was a good call is irrelevant, but what _is_ relevant is that we're now using his right-hand man as our own. It... bothers me."

The Emperor grinned wickedly. "Spoils of war, Clovis. We won him. He is ours now."

"The way you talk about people as things always creeps me out, Emperor," declared Cornelia with a shake of her head. "Even when you have a good point, you have to be all... weird about it."

I folded my hands. "This is the second time I have willingly called a meeting here. I have not done so to discuss the value of Tohdoh... though I am glad to have him with us. We have bigger problems."

Schneizel smiled. "We need to play cartographer, do we not? To draw a map for the future- how we will retake Japan."

I nodded. "Precisely. We have the power, we have the support. We need to act. We've fought Britannia in some significant military engagements, but it's just been whittling away each other's numbers. Thoughts?"

"The best action would be to take Kyoto," suggested Nunnally with a nod. "It is an ancient city, very near to the heart of the Japanese people. It would be a significant victory strategically and symbolically."

"A good idea from the cripple," noted the Emperor disdainfully. "Color me surprised."

"Britannia's control network is very centralized," added Schneizel. "Almost _everything_ of importance is in Tokyo. We take Kyoto, establish ourselves there, and then hit Tokyo, and the country is ours. The rest would just be cleanup."

I frowned. "That seems... too simple. You're making it sound like even Kyoto is an unnecessary step."

Schneizel gave a sort of shrugging motion. "Kyoto is important as a testing ground, so that we may ensure that Tokyo goes as smoothly as possible. We have never conquered a city before. There will be complications. It is best to discover what they will be before the final showdown." He shook his head gently. "Where to hit isn't the real question we need to ask. What we need to ask is how we will fight the Knights of the Round."

Cornelia nodded. "Twelve of them. Whereas we have Karen, Rivalz, C.C., Tohdoh, and the Four- or rather, _Three_ Holy Swords. Oh, and you, of course," she added, nodding at me. "So that's eight on twelve. I've seen worse odds, but the numbers don't really put me at ease. Plus, we only have four machines that can rival theirs anyway."

I sighed in disappointment. "Rakshata and Lloyd are good, but I doubt even they can come up with four new Frames before it comes time to fight Britannia."

"They don't need to," shrugged Schneizel. "They need to come up with one, and make it four times. That's how the Swords have always fought- all using the same sort of Frame. We don't need to be the Knights of the Round in order to fight them. We don't need every Frame to be unique and special. We just need them to be powerful enough to fight."

"Perhaps, then, we just need to put our faith in Shirley," suggested Odysseus.

Clovis shifted uncomfortably. "I think it's important that we trust and support her, but it's a little much to expect her to come back with a solution to all our problems, Odysseus."

The bearded man shook his head. "She doesn't need to give us that much of an edge, you guys. You're not thinking about this the right way. She just needs to give us a little push."

Cornelia frowned. "'A little push' won't even the odds with twelve state-of-the-art Frames, Odysseus."

"We won't be facing twelve state-of-the-art Frames," explained Odysseus patiently. "Don't forget that we're not the center of the universe. Britannia couldn't _afford_ to send all twelve Knights at us at once. The moment they did, China or the European Union would hit them. They can send ten. _Maybe_. That's assuming they only leave one Knight to handle each of the other Empires, which seems rather on the low side."

I blinked. "He's right. I don't know why we didn't think of that before... but we're _not_ Britannia's only problem, and they can't respond to us in full force because of that." A grin slowly spread across my face. "We can do this. We can actually do this."

"There is a lot left to plan, Lelouch-" began Schneizel.

"I'm sure I don't require the full council to figure it all out, Schneizel, but thank you," I answered. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

At this point, I was so accustomed to waking up in hospital beds that it wasn't even alarming. It took a moment for my eyes to focus, and then I saw Dr. Tohsaka standing over me, writing on a clipboard.

"Since you are about to ask, it is seven thirty-seven p.m., and it is still Monday, December 15th, 2017," she declared without looking up from her papers. "Your condition is quite good, I expect you'll be able to walk again in half an hour or so. You lost a fair bit of blood, but that's pretty much it, as far as real danger goes. We got more blood in you and cleaned up the wound. Your shoulder's going to be spotty for a while, but it should function. Also, you're going to have a real pretty scar across your face from the slash across the nose. That's all, though."

I nodded gratefully. "Thank you... doctor. You must have worked very fast."

A smile quirked at the corner of her mouth. "When I heard that the two of you were meeting alone, I knew enough to get started prepping a bed. I was certain _one_ of you would need it."

As much as I didn't care for the logic, it was hard to argue with her when she had clearly been right. "Where's Tohdoh?" I asked, instead of arguing.

"He's locked up, for the moment. Pretty much everyone can guess what happened, but without you to corroborate his version of events, we weren't going to take chances with a man who stabbed our commander," answered Tohsaka. "He's being treated well, and he's a patient man. I wouldn't worry about it, just see him when you're ready." She slipped her pen in her pocket, and headed for the door. She pulled it open, and then paused. "Oh, and one more thing, Zero... you've already gotten the speech about being more careful in general, and you didn't so much follow it, so I'll set that aside. Just don't get yourself really hacked up. Prosthetics really aren't that fun, unless you're a man like Lloyd." Then she stepped outside, and after a moment, Karen stepped in.

"How are you feeling, Lelouch?" she asked quietly.

"Slightly uncertain as to why I keep making a pincushion of myself, but otherwise fine," I answered wryly. I flexed my injured arm, and winced as pain shot up my arm. "I guess Tohsaka didn't give me any painkillers."

"She gave you a little, Lelouch, but both she and I think you could probably use the negative feedback," she smiled grimly. "It's not like people are suddenly attacking you, you know. You're doing your damndest to provoke them."

"Or them to provoke me. But that's not really important, I guess," I shrugged, staring at her face. She looked strained and tired, and I frowned slightly. "Is something the matter? Other than, well, the obvious."

She hesitated. "Nothing... major, I just... it's nothing," she said dismissively, but I knew her too well for that.

"Karen. It's you and me. It's Lelouch, not Zero. What's the matter?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. "_That's_ the problem. If I tell you... well, then it becomes a matter for Zero. It's bigger than a personal thing... sort of."

I leaned back. "Why don't you just tell me, and we decide what to do?"

Karen stared at me gently for a few moments, and then sighed. "It's... my mom, Zero. You remember her?"

I did. "She is serving a sentence for Refrain possession, right?" I asked, and she nodded. "I understand that you would-" I began, and then I froze. _Oh, god._ "...Of course," I said quietly, lowering my head. "If Britannia realized the connection between you two..."

She nodded miserably. "I... this is why I didn't want to tell you. This isn't a problem that can be talked away, but it wouldn't be right, using the Black Knights to solve my personal problems. But she's in a Britannian jail right now, and it seems like it's only a matter of time before they try to use her to... to get to me."

I sat quietly for a few moments. I cared about Karen, a lot. I wasn't sure if I loved her- the word "love" seemed pretty alien to me, a concept oft mentioned, rarely seen- but she was very important to me. I wanted to help her any way I could... but it would be really, really stupid to do a prison raid for _one_ person. It would be a lot of danger for personal reasons, and it would likely tip Britannia off as to Karen's involvement on the off chance that they hadn't figured it out themselves. I took a deep breath. "I'll make some calls, Karen. I'll see what we can do. There might be a more quiet way of getting her out."

She didn't meet my gaze, but instead focused on her hands. "I... I won't hold you to that, Lelouch. We... we have to save Japan first. That's our priority. Personal isn't the same as important."

We were both silent for a few moments, and then she stood, and left. _When did that become true? It used to be that personal was the _only_ thing that was important. My personal ambitions, my goal for revenge... what's important now? We say "Japan", but at least in the beginning, that was an excuse. That was what I told others, because if I said "so I can kill my father," they wouldn't have gone along with it._

_Is that still what it is? Am I still just after my father, or is it something more now? ...Tohdoh was certain that I wouldn't stop after Japan was free. Will I? Will that be enough?_ Idly, I reached into my pocket for my knife, to flick it open and closed, but it wasn't there. I frowned. Tohsaka must have set it and my other personal items aside.

How long had I had that knife? I had bought it a few days after Nunnally died. After the funeral, after Mr. Ashford had sat up with me, helping me have an outlet for my grief, I had finally fallen asleep, and woken up the next day feeling... tense. Like I was waiting for something to happen. It took me a while to realize that I was just waiting for a chance... a chance to get my revenge. On Britannia, on the Emperor, on the whole family. And in the meantime, I prepared for what needed to be done. Saved what money I could. And bought myself a knife.

A gun, that was too dangerous. If I got caught carrying a gun, any number of bad things could happen, but certainly my plans to destroy Britannia would grind to a halt. But a knife... that was okay. That was legal. Butterfly knives, they were a little more of a grey area, but with a clean record, you could get away with it. So I went out on a Sunday, and spent all afternoon finding the perfect knife. Slim, strong, good balance, smooth action. Since then, I've had to clean and sharpen it fairly regularly, but it's served me in good stead.

There were two important things about a knife. One, it was only as good as the man behind it. If you wielded a knife, especially a butterfly knife, without knowing what you were doing, and you'd only hurt yourself. Two, and this was true of any weapon... it was just a tool. A means to an end. It only did what you made it do.

But that wasn't the case with people. Wasn't the case with the Black Knights. They had minds of their own, and when I gave them orders, there was always a chance that they would say no. The rebellion we'd gone through- ha, the Black Knights called it Black Wednesday- proved that. Former JLF members who decided that they didn't like the orders I was giving. And were they wrong? Their main issue had been Cornelia, and my identity- both issues that I had mishandled. The rebellion inspired me to fix them. To make them right.

And people are different in another way... you had an obligation to them in return. Their service was as much a weight as it was an aid. You couldn't just use them however. You could manipulate them, sure. But in doing so, you owed them something. Even if you didn't know it... you were taking their lives in your hands. _Japan,_ I thought. _I owe them Japan. They have served me faithfully. I'm not going to stop with Japan... but I won't ask them to follow me past it. That's where I draw the line._

I picked up the phone on the side table, and told them to bring me Tohdoh. It was time for another talk.

* * *

I watched Tohdoh thoughtfully as he stepped into the room, and he did the same. He sank into a chair, and after a moment, he said, "You look like a man who's come to a conclusion."

I nodded gently. "I have, and so I thought it a good time for us to work some things out."

Tohdoh raised an eyebrow. "Organizational matters?"

I waved a hand. "That stuff is easy. First, we need to deal with your obligations. When you and the Swords came to us, you were protecting a transport. Men, women, and a few children. What is their story?"

"They are the surviving members of the Kyoto Group, and their families. You probably have not heard..." He closed his eyes. "Britannia raided the headquarters at Mt. Fuji last week. It was a massacre. Only these few were able to make it out, and they are still being hunted."

I sat up straighter in alarm. "Did Ki- the chairman make it out?" I asked, amending the name quickly. Very few knew the chairman's identity, so likely the name wouldn't be known to Tohdoh (except as a former head of government).

Tohdoh shook his head. "I only know that he is not with us. You should talk to Kaguya Sumeragi, she will know more."

"She is among the rescued?" I asked, surprised. "This is good news, at least. I will see to her first thing tomorrow. We will also have a service for Ryoga Senba- I know you wish to get to business, but we need to show respect to a fallen titan. Also, you should speak to Lloyd Asplund and Rakshata Chawla about new Knightmares for the Swords... I'm sure they can work something out for you."

Tohdoh fidgeted uncomfortably. "...Must I really speak with Earl Asplund?" he asked carefully.

I frowned slightly. "Have you two met?"

He cleared his throat. "He, ah... greeted us in the hangar. It was... an unpleasant meeting." He glanced at me, and then continued. "Specifically, he displayed his mechanical arm, and then began pretending that he had no control over it, and that it was trying to choke him."

My face was set in a neutral expression, desperately trying to suppress his laughter. "Did he now?"

Tohdoh nodded slowly. "I believe his exact words were 'You bastards, give me back my hand! Give my back my _haaaand!_'"

That was just too much. I burst into laughter, and Tohdoh stared at me morosely until I finished. "He's crazy, Tohdoh, but he's not a bad guy," I told him with a grin. "Weird sense of humor, that's all. He's not going to hurt you."

"If you are certain..." said Tohdoh cautiously, and I fought the urge to laugh again. _He's intimidated by _Lloyd_? Good lord..._ "Oh, and Zero... should I... be calling you Zero?" he asked uncertainly.

I nodded. "'Zero' when I'm doing business, but when it's just social, you may call me Lelouch. Lelouch Gaspar... formerly Lelouch vi Britannia."

His eyes narrowed. "A prince... I'm sure you have reasons all your own for hating Britannia, then."

"That I do."

There was a moment's silence as Tohdoh considered this, and then he nodded. "Lelouch, then... who taught you to use a sword?"

The question caught me off-guard. "Taught me? Well, no one, really. It didn't seem that hard to me- you take the sword and put it in the other guy's chest. The rest is just reflexes and finesse," I shrugged.

He very gently pressed his palm against his face. "That... is wrong in so many ways that I can't even begin to explain. So instead, I will teach you. We will have lessons."

"I really don't think that's necessary, Tohdoh," I said weakly.

"A weapon that you don't know how to use is only a danger to yourself, Lelouch. You will learn to use it."

* * *

So that's chapter 35! If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please message me, I always love to get them (and I do my best to respond). Reviews are also, as ever, appreciated. It's good to be back, guys!


	36. Kaguya's Proposal

Hey again, folks! Chapter 36, comin' up.

This one actually took a little time to write- I got stuck about 2/3 of the way through, and ended up rewriting a _lot_. Just how it goes sometimes, I guess. This version is much better than the original, though, so no regrets there.

It's been a while since we've done this, so let's address some reviews! First off, both Inc0gnit0 and knuckz wrote in to ask that AR feature a little more focus on the romantic side of the series. It's true, I've played it pretty easy on the love. There are two reasons for this- one, it's the quickest way to piss people off. People read a fic that has a pairing that they don't like featured heavily, and no matter how good the rest of it is, they can't stand the story. I don't want to compromise my goals for the story in order to get more readers, but what would be the point of a perfect story if I scared everyone who was reading it off, you know?

The other side of it is that I just don't feel comfortable writing it. I've had relationships, sure, but I'm not the most experienced guy in the world, and I feel like writing this stuff, I'm just talking out of my ass. It's hard stuff, really- making it legitimately seem like two characters like each other and have good reason to like each other. Well, hard for me, anyway. But I will try to get better at it, and feature it more... and have some more interaction between Lelouch and some other females. I want Gaspar to ultimately stay true to Karen... but people make mistakes, you know? And with this many beautiful women around, it would be all the more easy to.

Second (and final, cause that last rant went longer than expected), there was a bit of confusion as to why exactly Gaspar got mad at Tohdoh so incredibly quickly. That's really a matter of their history.

When Tohdoh and Zero first met, Tohdoh told him straight off that he didn't trust him. Not a great start to a relationship. Then the JLF fell apart, and Tohdoh refused to join the Black Knights- again, because he didn't trust Zero. Gaspar was okay with that, but of course, he's human. He was offended, he just chose not to act on it. Now fast forward to the time skip, the two and a half month period in between chapters 33 and 34. During that time period, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords are operating alone, constantly on the run. And naturally, as they are operating by themselves, they get into trouble now and then, need a little help. And when they do, they ask the Black Knights for help.

So when that meeting started, Gaspar was already pretty mad. He'd given Tohdoh supplies, offered him a leadership position, and been insulted by Tohdoh in response over and over. Then Tohdoh did a few more stupid things, and Gaspar basically lost it. He has okay temper control up to a point, but when he snaps, he really snaps.

Hope that clears a few things up. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I bit back a curse as Tohdoh's sword slammed into my side. "Lelouch, focus!" exclaimed Tohdoh, pulling back his sword.

I grimaced, and hefted my own sword- nothing more than a weighted, curved piece of wood. "Aren't we supposed to be doing this with padded sticks? Or bamboo swords?" I asked unhappily.

"Pain is the best motivator, Lelouch. I'm surprised it bothers you so, when you've been stabbed at least twice before," commented Tohdoh.

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"When we had our fight, before, and I stabbed you... you hid the pain very well. You were used to it. It was clearly not your first stab wound."

He was right, of course- I'd been stabbed by Colonel Kusakabe early that year, not to mention a knife wound I'd received back in middle school, but the less said of that one, the better. I was just surprised that he could tell. "Let's just continue," I said, hefting my practice sword.

Tohdoh nodded solemnly, and then rushed forward with a deceptively fast shuffling step, his blade lashing out in a quick slash. I brought my sword up to intercept, and our weapons met in a series of resolute _clack, clack, clacks_. He chopped at my head, and I ducked it, lunging forward with my sword. He sidestepped the stab, and quickly backed away. "Good. That was a very risky move, but at least you're learning to read my moves better."

"...It didn't occur to me earlier, but you were holding back during our duel, weren't you?" I asked bitterly.

Tohdoh closed his eyes with a slight nod. "At the very end, I was serious... but up until then, I was just trying to keep you from stabbing me. Which actually took more skill than I expected- amateurs are dangerous, not because of any skill, but because they are just so unpredictable."

"So I did as well as I did because I did stupid things that you didn't expect? Now I feel better," I replied sarcastically.

"An honest evaluation of one's self is the first step toward progress," he answered solemnly. "If you do not accept that you have things to learn, you will not be able to learn them."

_Since when do other people get to make up words of wisdom around here? That's supposed to be my schtick. _"Alright, let's go again."

As we began to spar again, I tried to focus on his movements, on his arms and wrists. Despite how rapidly his sword was moving, he himself was not moving his arms all that much... there was a centralized space that he was keeping them in, fairly directly in front of his chest. _If I were to attack outside of that angle..._

"Good!" exclaimed Tohdoh, narrowing blocking my thrust. "I was hoping you would see that opening in my defense. Analyze your foe's movements, and figure out what they aren't doing. There is always something- always some flaw, no matter how small. You just have to find it, and capitalize on it."

I frowned slightly. "That was a false opening, though. You faked it to see if I would notice it."

He nodded. "Of course- that's another layer to the strategy. Fake an opening to get an enemy to overextend in trying to exploit it. That doesn't mean I don't have a _real_ opening. It just means you can't see it, not yet. It will come. As you grow in experience, you will learn what to look for. Now, come on. Let's get some more practice in before we need to call it."

* * *

"Lady Sumeragi!" I exclaimed, smiling as I stepped out onto the terrace. "It is a rare privilege." Kaguya had seen my face when I had originally met Kyoto, so I was able to meet her with my mask off, and my goggles hanging around my neck rather than across my eyes.

Out of deference to Kaguya, we had decided to hold the meeting on ground somewhat more neutral- the terrace attached to the guest room she was staying in. It was still part of the Black Knights base, of course, but she had a few of her staff with her, so she was able to make the space feel at least a little bit like home. A Japanese style table had been set up, with cushions to sit on. Seeing them made me flash back to how uncomfortable I was using them when I first came to Japan... but I had long since made my peace with them.

Kaguya Sumeragi was already sitting at the table, a faint smile on her face. "The honor is mine, Zero," she answered warmly. "I... must confess, I am uncertain of the etiquette here. Should I be calling you 'your highness?'" she asked, sincerely concerned.

_I can see she did her homework... I suppose having seen my face before, it was not so difficult for her to determine my true identity._ "I don't believe a disowned prince gets any special treatment, but thank you," I said with a smile. "Zero is fine."

"Please, have a seat," she suggested, gesturing at the spot opposite her. "I'm very grateful for the accommodations- already, this feels like a home away from home. Your staff have been extremely helpful. I must admit, I am quite surprised to see such nice rooms in a military installation. In my admittedly limited experience, they tend to be more... spartan."

"Well, this base is as much a diplomatic enterprise as it is a military one," I said smoothly. "I would not want to insult ambassadors or representatives that visit, so we tried to plan for guests as well."

It was quite true. The base was in truth a former Japanese army base, out in the countryside. Much of the base was underground, and the part that was above ground was the more civilian side of things. We bought it for a song from its Japanese owner, who had tried to turn it into an immense warehouse, but simply run out of money. We put the finishing touches on the place, and then we all moved out here after the Developing Technologies Exposition. It was certainly a step up from the improvised bases we had used in Tokyo- though we still held those, of course.

"I can only imagine the work that goes into keeping this place off the map," noted Kaguya conversationally. "It must be quite difficult."

"It is certainly one of the stranger challenges we've had to deal with," I smiled wryly, and gestured to one of the Black Knight aides that was standing nearby. "Could we have some tea, please?" I requested. "Lady Sumeragi, do you have a preference?"

"Please, feel free to call me 'Kaguya,' Zero," she smiled. "And I'm sure whatever you pick will be excellent. I leave it in your hands."

"Ceylon, then," I said, and the aide nodded, and bowed gently before turning and leaving. "You would think a revolution would be all blood and gunpowder, but there's a discouraging amount of paperwork as well," I noted with a helpless shrug.

Kaguya laughed at this. "I know that all too well, trust me. Kyoto is... was... about revolution through paperwork as well." She lowered her gaze slightly at this. "And now so little of it is left."

I frowned sympathetically. "You certainly have had your fair share of trials. Are those that came with you... all that is left of Kyoto? I did not see Kirihara among their number, for one."

Her face darkened. "Kirihara... I do not know what became of him. When the attacks began... he just disappeared. Told us that Tohdoh would be there soon, that we should go with him... and then he was gone. I am uncertain as to what to think."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at this. "Kirihara... is a survivor. He would not be taken down easily. And if he _had_ been caught or killed, Britannia would make sure it was on every newspaper and channel. He is alive, and he is free. Of that, I am certain. Where he has gone to, however, is anyone's guess." I shook my head. "And the other members of the Five Houses?"

"Killed in the raid," Kaguya answered simply. "I am all that remains." She stirred a small amount of milk and sugar into her tea.

"I suppose that means Kyoto is yours, then... the parts of it that Britannia have not confiscated yet," I sighed.

She gave me a skeptical look. "Don't underestimate us, Zero. Britannia has confiscated next to nothing. Our assets were liquidized as soon as we knew the attacks were coming."

I raised an eyebrow. "_All_ of them?" I asked, and she nodded calmly. "That's... how? You couldn't possibly have had time to line up buyers..."

"We have had the buyers lined up for years, Zero," answered Kaguya. "It was part of our emergency protocol. We had prices and buyers worked out for all of our assets in case we needed to dump them quickly. Then we spread that money among hundreds of private accounts at various banks. Our assets are quite well secured."

"That... is impressive planning," I answered, pondering the logistics of keeping an up-to-date list of prices and buyers for all of your assets. _Kirihara was a hell of a man... and Kaguya a hell of a lady, for her part._

"You are kind to say so. But yes, we in fact have more money at our disposal than ever before. The benefit of liquidation. The downside is that we will not replenish that money once we spend it, but... in the short term, it should be able to get quite a lot done."

I almost wanted to ask what her plans were, but that would be unthinkably rude- if she wanted to tell me, she would. Asking would be a suggestion unto itself. Instead, I simply sipped my own tea quietly.

She smiled at me. "I must say, Zero, you are not quite what I expected. In our previous meeting, you were much more... angry, if saying that does not offend you. Not the gentleman I see today."

There was a moment of silence between us as I considered my words carefully. _This was a problem I knew I'd have to face... the only other time we've met ended with my pulling a sword on Kirihara._ "I endeavor to have a keen sense of the appropriate, my lady," I answered. "I apologize for any distress I caused you during our meeting at your former headquarters- it was a very confrontational meeting for all involved."

She shook her head gently. "Kirihara was too used to barking orders and having them followed without question. While it is unfortunate that you came to blows, it was good to have someone put his ego in its place. He needed to reminder of his limits. I suppose it just gave me an improper understanding of your character." Kaguya turned her head, and stared through the sliding glass doors at the garden beyond. "You are a man of... remarkable character. Capable of serene dignity and burning rage, brilliant plans and hand-to-hand combat. It is for that reason that I would like to place the future in your hands, as others have."

"_Place the future in my hands?" She's talking about Kyoto's remaining funds, of course, but... such a gift does not come lightly._ "I take it you refer to Japan's liberation," I hazarded. _As if I didn't need to watch my words carefully before, now we're talking about billions of dollars..._

She nodded. "Naturally. You will need resources, connections... and of course, funding. These are all things I can offer. I would like to be your councilor, Zero- offering my insight and aid as you fight for the freedom of us all. But first... I have a request."

_Here it comes._ "I would be all too happy to hear it, my lady," I offered. In truth, though, I was feeling extremely anxious. _The sort of things a woman like her requests... are not small things._

She stared into my eyes for a moment, and then said, "Would you honor me with a game of chess? I hear you are quite the master."

It took quite a lot of willpower to keep my jaw from dropping. "Chess...?" I repeated weakly. "Why, certainly. Let me tell my staff to bring it with the tea." _I think we just went off the script. What is she going for here? Does she want to scout out my mind through chess?_

After a moment, the aide came back, carrying a tea pot, two teacups and saucers, and a handcarved wooden chess set. He set them on the table reverently, and then bowed himself out again. "White or black, my lady?" I asked, pouring the tea.

"White," she answered without hesitation, accepting the cup of tea as I offered it. "I am not accustomed to black teas- what does one usually add to a black tea?"

"Milk and sugar are traditional," I answered, stirring some into my own cup of tea. I took a sip of the tea, and then set up the chess board.

Kaguya gazed at the board for a few long moments. "Chess is such an interesting game... the opening and the ending can be fairly systematic, but it is the middle where skill really shows itself." She picked up a pawn, and advanced. "There is also a decent history of chess as psychoanalysis, but it seems a bit ridiculous to me."

"How so?" I asked, moving a pawn forward. "It is an overly simplified representation of real world situations, but a person's reaction when confronted with a problem is still sincere."

"Is it, though?" she asked, frowning. "I have known men who played chess incredibly carelessly, but were very thorough and thoughtful in real life. My late brother was an extremely skilled player, and... not overendowed with motivation." _Aka, he was lazy._ "There is some association, but in the end, it's just a game. Men do not treat a game the same way they treat life and death."

"Well, to be certain," I agreed. "But there are basic truths to the way a person plays that reveal aspects of their personality. For example... we have been playing for six turns now, and I have on two occasions applied a little pressure. On both occasions, you have chosen to fall back, rather than to bolster your defenses."

"And what does that say about me?" she asked, a smile on her face.

I frowned for a moment. "You don't like to waste resources," I said after a moment. "In some, it would suggest that they were gunshy, but that is not the case with you. You retreat after considering the options, not right away. You're retreating not because you fear the conflict, but because you want to hold off on a direct confrontation until you can make it in your favor, rather than in mine, or even neutral." I slid my bishop into an attacking position.

She nodded gently. "Whereas you, Zero, are applying steady and constant pressure, even when it is not all that much to your advantage. You are... testing me, in your own way. Trying to see what I will go for, and what I will not. You are not trying to destroy me yet, just to bait me."

"Always be wary of one who remains composed even when in a corner, for you know not whether that was their plan all along," I grinned.

Kaguya tilted her head. "The motto of schemers the world around, I take it? 'If it seems too good to be true, it probably is'?"

I pressed a hand to my chest in mock offense. "Schemers! Your words wound, my lady!" I said with a grin, and she grinned as well. "Well, that is essentially the logic. Don't attack in force until you know what you are dealing with. Though I'm sure I'm preaching to the choir on that matter."

She frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with that expression..." she confessed.

"Ah, my apologies... it is an idiom, made popular in Area One. It refers to, essentially, trying to convince someone who is already on your side," I explained.

Kaguya laughed a little. "As in delivering a sermon to the church's choir. I see. My English is pretty good, I think, but idioms always give me trouble."

I chuckled a little. "When I first came to Japan, I was staying at the Prime Minister's house, and his son was running about, causing some chaos... he apologized for his behavior, and then said 'shouben kusai.' I know the idiom's meaning now- 'immature'- but at the time, I took it literally, and was incredibly offended that he was claiming that something 'smells like urine.'"

Kaguya blushed slightly as she laughed. "I suppose Japanese has its fair share of strange idioms as well, I'm just so used to them that I don't notice." She frowned a little. "I didn't know you knew Suzaku Kururugi."

_...I can't believe I slipped up like that... well, this will make things complicated,_ I thought in frustration. It was a stupid mistake, but I'd made it, so there was nothing else for it but to deal with it now. "Yes, we were friends during my diplomatic visit," I acknowledged.

"And now he is a member of Britannia's elite Knights of the Round organization. The Knight of Seven, one of the most skilled and influential soldiers in Britannia," she noted.

There was no point in pretending I hadn't heard Britannia announce it a few months ago- I had, and it had infuriated me. "Yes, indeed," I agreed. I had the upper hand in our game, but only by a slim margin... and only because she was still backing down when pressed. "He's certainly made something of himself."

She picked up a pawn, and slid it forward, suddenly switching from defense to offense. "I would be interested to hear what you think of him... I knew him a little before the war, but I was too young to really understand the way he was. To me... he has been a traitor to this nation and a hindrance to its independence for quite some time."

I twitched ever so slightly- Kaguya was picking at a sore spot, and she knew it. Suzaku had once been my best friend- perhaps he still was, I didn't know- but I also harbored a lot of resentment toward him over the choices he'd made. "He is as honorable an enemy as we could hope for... but an enemy all the same," I managed. I moved my rook up to bolster my defenses. "He does not believe in revolutions. He believes in change through reform- using the existing systems to reshape the world."

"Systemic reform? That hardly seems sufficient to deal with a problem of this scope," balked Kaguya. "Perhaps he has simply ceased to care about us entirely. He is now one of the most power of non-royal Britannians, he hardly has any use for Japan anymore." She hardened her lines, entrenched within my territory, pressing on my ranks.

"It is not beyond the realm of possibility," I shrugged, picking up my bishop. "I hold out hope that he will see sense, but if he does not, he will need to be dealt with. It is... not a thought I relish." Then I took her queen.

Kaguya blinked, and then flushed with embarrassment. "Oh! ...How long have you been waiting to do that?" She stared at the board for a little while, and then a slow smile played across her face. "You were leading me on from the start. You let your defensive lines collapse so that I would overextend, and then struck."

I shrugged slightly. "An opportunity presented itself. There's not much else to it."

She shook her head gently. "There's no need to be so humble. You played well." She sighed. "Though how I will salvage this situation... I am not sure." Kaguya looked up at me, her face serious. "What do you have to say about my offer, then? I will stay on as a councilor of yours, and provide the funds that Kyoto has at its disposal in their entirety."

I raised my eyebrows slightly. "As you said yourself... 'if a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is.' That is, of course, a very agreeable deal to me... which is why I am anxious about any strings that might be attached."

Kaguya frowned. "Another idiom?" she asked.

I sighed. "I worry about any unknowns- any conditions or requests that you will have to go along with this deal," I explained.

"There are no extraordinary details, Zero," she answered with a shake of her head. "You are within arm's reach of Japan's freedom- closer than any group before you has come. It is something we both desire, and I simply want to be part of the solution. I want to help you, to stand by your side as you fight on."

I hesistated for a moment. "That... almost sounds like..." I began, and then trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. _Like a confession of love or something. It... must have just been bad phrasing._

"I have admired you since your debut, Zero," declared Kaguya. "Your intelligence, your cunning, your bravery, your charisma... your intense devotion to your cause. And nothing would please me more than to be yours."

I blinked, completely taken aback. "As in... marriage?" I asked weakly, my face flushing. _I wish I had my mask on right now..._

"As in marriage," confirmed Kaguya, her eyes shining. "Will you be my fiance, Lelouch?"

My face was previously a light pink, but now it was a full scarlet, and I looked away, my face glowing with the heat of embarrassment. "I... I... I'm flattered," I stammered, "but I just-"

"No, then," sighed Kaguya. "Well, that is fine. With as much time as we will be spending together with me working as your councilor, I will have plenty of opportunities to change your mind." She finished the last of her tea, and then pushed over her king with one finger. "I resign. You are as good as they say- it was an enjoyable game."

I remained motionless in embarrassment and amazement as she rose to her feet. "I think I will take a walk, Zero. Would you care to join me? ...No? Unfortunate. In that case, I will see you later." Then she left.

I took a long, deep breath, and then stared down at the chess board. "Women just don't play _fair_," I sighed, and pushed myself to my feet.

* * *

I stared at the phone, reached for it, and then lowered my hand again. _I really... really don't want to make this call. Is there some other way... but no, of course there isn't. I've gone over it a thousand times in my head. My only other options... are too costly to even consider. I have to do it._ I took a deep breath, picked up the phone, and dialed.

After a moment, Cornelia's voice rang through. "Who is this?" she demanded, her voice angry. "And how did you get this number?"

"You don't honestly think my intelligence network is incapable of getting a _cell phone number_, do you, Cornelia?" I asked in jest. The number had been a little tricky to get, admittedly- it wasn't simply a ten digit code, but a thirty-two digit monstrosity, incredibly secure and practically impossible to tap or trace.

"Lelouch," she noted, her voice relaxing. "You didn't have a more subtle way of contacting me, brother? I thought you would be a little more cloak and dagger. This is my _personal_ cell phone, you know."

"Sorry, I'm fresh out of courier pigeons and decoder rings," I snapped. I was not enjoying this- I hated bargaining with nothing to offer. It felt uncomfortably like asking for charity.. "Look, sister, I don't have time for formalities. I'm here to ask a favor... and to find out what it would cost."

Cornelia's tone changed. "Favors to enemies of the state are hard ones to follow through with..."

I took a deep breath. _Calm. I need to be calm._ "I need someone released from prison. Nonviolent criminal, no political value."

"And what's your interest, Lelouch? We have a Parole Board for this sort of thing, you know," noted Cornelia mockingly.

"The woman in question is the mother of one of my subordinates. I don't want to see her caught up in this," I said bluntly.

Cornelia thought on this for a moment. "...I understand how you must feel," answered Cornelia, her voice a bit more soft. "But I can't just release a prisoner from jail for no reason. Even if no one raised an objection, Schneizel would pounce on the oddity of it right away."

"You can't do it, then?" I asked bitterly. I had tried to call in all sorts of favors to get Karen's mother out of jail, but all of them had fallen flat. This was my last option.

"I didn't say I _couldn't_, Lelouch... it would just have to be for a reason. And don't tell me 'good behavior,' no one would believe that."

"What did you have in mind...?" I asked, gritting my teeth with the displeasure of asking.

"A prisoner exchange. You have quite a few Britannian soldiers who have committed no crime in your cells. Let them go, and I will get this woman out for you," replied Cornelia.

I narrowed my eyes. "And now even the _honorable_ member of the family," I spat, "is using innocent people as bargain chips. Oh, how the mighty have _fallen._"

"Says the man holding innocent soldiers in his cells right now!" snapped Cornelia. "Stones and glass houses, Lelouch!"

"'Innocent' is such a stretch that it borders on insanity, and you know it!" I argued. "They have gunned down civilians, they have blown up apartment buildings, they have violated international treaties and they have done so with _pride_."

"They have done their _job_, Lelouch, and I don't think a terrorist gets to complain about people not following international treaty."

"Neither I nor my men have turned our weapons on civilians, and you _know_ it. Do not pretend that we are the same, that 'terrorist' is anything more than a label your media have slapped on us to make us look like villains."

Cornelia paused. "It will keep Schneizel from suspecting much, it will gain me support in the court for having successfully gotten some of our troops released... and to get something, Lelouch, you must offer something in return. This is the price of that woman's freedom." She let me stew on that for a moment. "There is no need to answer right away. Let the release of those prisoners be your answer. If you do not release them within a week, I'll know you're not interested. If you do release them, I will hold up my end of the bargain. You know that I can be trusted for that. One week, Lelouch. Think about it."

I hung up, and stared off into the distance for a while. I had little choice but to do it, of course... but it brought up all sorts of problems. Setting aside the fact that I would be handing experienced soldiers to my enemy to use against me, many of them knew my identity thanks to the earlier incident with Mao, and then there were the problems with them knowing information about our base... though that one, at least, was not too difficult to handle. They knew the prison cells, and that was it. It would be child's play to get them out without showing them the rest of the facility, with a little applied intelligence. But that still left me with my fair share of problems.

"Not a productive talk with your sister?" asked a bored voice.

I sighed without looking at the speaker. "Most people knock, C.C."

"And yet I don't. Such is the nature of things," commented C.C. dryly. "I thought you could use a little advice. You seem conflicted."

I hesitated. I wasn't sure I wanted to share this with C.C... but I hadn't kept anything from her before, and she'd always been a helpful source of wisdom. To ignore her now would be insulting and foolish. After all, she was the only person around right now that fully understood the situation. "...Karen's mother is being held in a Britannian prison," I answered quietly. "This is not a problem in and of itself, as she is technically a criminal-"

"But you don't want Britannia using her as a bargaining chip, so you want Cornelia to release her, and Cornelia wants something in exchange. Something you don't want to give. I know, I heard the conversation," shrugged C.C.

I sighed. "Eavesdropping as well? It's enough to make a man give up hope."

"A councilor can't council if they don't know the situation. I was just taking the initiative. And don't pretend it bothers you, I know you don't care," added C.C.

"Anyway... what she wants is for us to release the Britannian soldiers that we're holding as POWs," I answered.

C.C. frowned. "But you want to do that anyway," she answered. "You don't like having them trapped in those cells, it doesn't feel right to you. Isn't that so?"

"They're war criminals, C.C. They've slaughtered civilians and crushed houses. I have no qualms about keeping men like that behind bars," I answered.

"But they're _not_ all like that. You're overgeneralizing. Quite a few of them are just regular soldiers who we threw in jail because it was either that, or shoot them, and shooting unarmed people isn't exactly good PR," argued C.C. "Releasing the prisoners _is_ good PR, plus it's a weight off your mind. No reason not to."

"We'll be handing Britannia back skilled pilots!" I exclaimed.

"Because we have so many aces locked up in there, right?" asked C.C. sarcastically. "There are a few knights, Lelouch, a few stewards of the crown, but that's all. Most are just regular soldiers. Like I said."

"And they also know my identity, which is dangerous," I protested.

C.C. threw up her hands. "Then _Geass them_ or something! This is only hard because you're making it hard, Lelouch! Geass them and move on!"

I blinked, and then a slow smile spread across my face. "No. No, I have a better idea..."

She rolled her eyes. "Good, I was getting tired of playing muse anyway." She paused. "Really good idea?"

"_Really_ good idea."

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, folks! Review, comment, question, and I'll see you later!

Change Log:

02/06/11: Changed ending scene to be more interesting.


	37. Live from Area Eleven

Alright guys, I'm gonna be frank here. I'm not very happy with this chapter. I like the events, I like what it does for the story. I don't really like how it's written.

So why am I posting it? Two reasons. One, I've been tweaking it (without being happy with it) for way too long now. Three weeks, I think. That's just ridiculous. If I can't get it right in _three weeks_, another couple of days probably isn't going to help. The second... you guys. Readers who comment are the best way to improve the story ever. I can't seem to nail this chapter... so leave comments and reviews, send me messages, if you have ideas how to make it better. I fully expect to change some parts of it, because yeah, not very happy with it.

Since I'm probably gonna rewrite this intro at the same time that I edit the chapter, I'll leave it at that for now. Any comments and advice for this chapter will be greatly appreciated. It's a very important chapter- I want it to be better than this.

* * *

"Sir," began one of the guards cautiously, "are you sure you want to go in there alone?"

"I think I can handle one unarmed woman," I answered sarcastically.

He shook his head. "I mean no disrespect, sir... she's just a wild one. She's been in here long enough that she just doesn't care anymore."

"I've got a sword, Daisuke, I'll be fine," I told the guard. He frowned, and then pulled open the door, and I stepped inside.

It was a very small, barren room, with naught but a single table and two simple wooden chairs. No art adorned the walls, no paint covered the concrete. At the table a woman with bluish-grey hair was sitting with her head hung low. She didn't look up as the door shut with a _bang_.

I stared at her for a few long moments. _This is not the first time we've met, she and I. No, we had a chance meeting back in Shinjuku, didn't we...? And then again at Narita... we took her prisoner, and when the power went out, she attacked me. Charming woman._ "Raise your head, Villetta Nu," I ordered.

She lifted her head slowly, and gave me a dull stare. Then her eyes widened slightly in recognition, and the melancholy in her eyes was pushed aside by the flames of anger. "Zero...!" she snarled, glaring furiously at me.

"In the flesh," I commented dryly, and sat down in my chair. I frowned, and then squirmed. _This is really not a very comfortable chair, is it?_ "It's been a while, hasn't it? Since you tried to kill me during that little riot at Narita."

Her hand twitched toward her neck for a moment, and I caught sight of a silver line running horizontally across her neck- a scar, from where my knife had found its mark. _Not a big fan of hitting girls, but when they pull a gun on me, I can't feel too bad about it._

I waited for a moment to see if she would say anything, but she didn't. It was tempting to antagonize her further, but it wouldn't be productive. _Or perhaps it would... if directed properly._ "So you've given up, then? That's unfortunate. I didn't expect a knight to give up so easily, but Britannia always manages to disappoint me."

"How _dare_ you," she snarled, her voice low. "Do you know what I've been through?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, frankly, yes. I do keep a pretty close eye on our detention facilities. You've been in one of the nicest prisons in the world. You've been fed good food, allowed to read books, exercise, and watch TV. And while I'm certain my staff haven't always been friendly, I am _certain _that they haven't been abusive. We have _no_ tolerance for that here." I shrugged. "Imagine what kind of treatment you'd get in a Britannian cell."

"As if you've ever been in jail," spat Villetta.

"April 3 to 5, 2014. Spent two days in jail. Nice try, though," I noted. That was a pretty dark time for me- Nunnally's condition had been growing worse and worse. I had gotten in some fights before, and I swore to Milly that I would try harder to avoid them... but that day, I was pushed too far. Some punks thought they would push me around, and I endured as long as I could... but when I snapped, I put two of them in the hospital. Turned out they were well connected, so the police made me spent a stint in jail. The Ashfords pulled some strings to keep it from ending up on my permanent record, but it was an experience that stuck with me. "I'm not unsympathetic to your situation. I think you've done some pretty awful things, and I think you should be kept in jail for it. But I realize that even with good prison conditions... it sucks."

"I don't want your _sympathy_. It's pretty hollow for the man who has you locked up to tell you how _sorry _he feels about the whole thing."

I nodded gently. "You are unrepentant, then?"

She maintained her glare. "The only thing I would do differently would be to not get captured," she hissed.

"Hrm. Okay. Nothing else to discuss, then," I noted, and stood. I moved to the door, and grabbed the handle.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. I glanced over my shoulder at her. "I... Shinjuku was wrong."

I turned slowly to face her. "Was it? Orders are orders. You were hunting terrorists."

"I don't... I mean, they were _Elevens._ They were _Numbers_. Worth far less than a native Britannian. But... I didn't like it. Shooting the enemy is one thing. Shooting people who are just... there... it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Even Numbers," she declared. "I don't know. We do watch the news in here... and the Britannian-friendly channels, they just seem kind of ridiculous now. I don't like the way you Black Knights do things... but even I can't swallow how they make you out to be these monsters while Keigo is sweeping the hall, or serving one of our meals. You're right there. I've seen Britannian prisons, and we don't even treat our _own_ this well.

"You're scum, Zero. You're scum, and I want to see you dead. But that doesn't mean we can do anything and everything to make that happen. Doesn't mean we kill innocents to get a rise out of you."

"But you know who I am, of course," I noted, retracting my helmet and pulling my goggles off of my eyes. "You know that I'm as pureblooded Britannian as it gets. A prince."

"It's not a matter of blood!" she shouted. "I want you dead because of what you've done, not how you were _born! _I don't give a damn about that!"

"Ah," I smiled grimly, "and thus we make progress. You're right. It's not a matter of blood. Choose your enemies not based on their birth, but on their life. Not on who sired them, but how they act, the decisions they make." I pulled my goggles back own. "I'll be honest with you, we're considering releasing the lot of you. Returning you to Britannia. And I don't give a damn what you do with your lives after this. But if you go back to Britannia still thinking that all Numbers are inferior beings, you're out of your damn minds. People are people, there's no better or worse. Actions are all that matter."

"Zero!" called Villetta. "I... _will _kill you. Maybe not today... but you will fall by my hand."

"Damn," I said casually. "And I was about to ask if we could make friendship bracelets, too. I don't give a damn how you feel as long as you have a good reason for feeling it. Have fun in prison until we decide to let you out." Then I left.

* * *

I folded my hands as I heard the knock on the door. "Come in, Sayoko."

My special operations chief pulled open the door silently, and stepped inside, pushing it closed again. "Good afternoon, commander," she said quietly.

"Have we got a report back from Sierra Delta?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "They are still on radio silence, I'm afraid. They don't just have to get in and get the job done stealthy, they have to get out undetected as well. Sabotage is a difficult art."

I nodded. "Understandable. Please, have a seat, Chief Shinozaki." She sank into a chair on the other side of the desk. "I wanted to check the feasibility of a potential operation with you. It would need to take place a few days from now."

Sayoko's face did not change in the slightest. "We can be ready to act in that time frame, in all likelihood," she answered simply. "Can you tell us the location and nature of the mission?"

"Tokyo... I need you to pick someone up for me," I told her.

Her face shifted slightly. "Are we speaking of kidnapping, commander?" she asked calmly.

I blinked. "Ah... no. I'm sorry, I phrased that badly. It is merely an extraction. The subject will be willing to come... and if for some reason they're not, simply return and tell me so."

She frowned. "With all due respect, sir, that mission seems more suited to-"

"A taxi service?" I asked with a wry smile, and she shifted uncomfortably. "I don't mean to misuse your team's talents, Sayoko. The individual in question will be willing to come, in all likelihood. Their guards, and others around them... will not be willing to let them, however." I leaned forward. "That is the real challenge. I want you to extract Euphemia li Britannia from the middle of the Governor's Palace."

"The Vice Steward..." said Sayoko quietly, and then paused for a moment. "To smuggle a princess... and a paraplegic at that... would be quiet tricky, Zero."

"And that is why I went to you, rather than the aforementioned taxi," I grinned. "I went to the best. Do you think you can pull it off?"

She bowed slightly. "I do. I will need some time to prepare, and cooperation with the intelligence team to get some information on the palace's layout."

"You will have it," I nodded. "It is vital that I get a chance to speak with her."

Sayoko stood slowly, and stared at me for a moment. "Zero... whatever you're planning... I trust you to tell me when it's relevant, and not before. I am a firm believer in 'need to know basis,'" she told me.

I nodded. "I'm playing this one pretty close to the chest, I know. But... let's just say it will be a game changer." The phone on my desk began to ring, and with a bow, Sayoko stepped out. "Zulu," I declared, picking up the phone.

"Sir, it's Yoshitaka. India Foxtrot has broken her radio silence- she is on a plane headed for Tokyo International. She'll be landing in a few hours," said Yoshitaka.

I broke into a smile despite myself. _Shirley's finally back... well, it took her long enough._ "Really...? I'll pick her up myself, then. Hrm... and there are some other details that need to be worked out. Thank you, Chief Yoshitaka."

"Not at all, commander," he answered, and I hung up, and dialed Tamaki's extension. _We're going to need to have a meeting of minds once I get Shirley back to base._

* * *

I stood up from where I was leaning against the wall as Shirley came down the escalator. "Shirley!" I called, waving with a smile. It was partially an act- I wanted to seem like an ordinary teenager picking up a friend from the airport, and thus be forgettable. The odds of being recognized at the airport were still low, but there was no point in taking needless risks. But it wasn't entirely an act, either. I was genuinely glad to see her after how long she'd been gone.

She gave me a surprised look as she spotted me, and I saw her mouth open to call my name, but then she thought better of it, and simply smiled. I walked over as she reached the bottom. "I didn't expect you to come in person," she noted with a little surprise.

"Is that all of your bags?" I asked, nodding at the suitcase and attache she had with her. She nodded, and I picked the suitcase up. "I've got a car waiting for us outside." I paused. "I'm glad you're back, Shirley. We've been pretty busy, but things haven't been the same without you."

"I've got lots of stories," she answered, her face serious. "Saw some very interesting things while abroad."

I paused. _I have no idea what will have come of her trip. She hasn't been able to contact us at all- what she's been up to is mostly an unknown factor. She visited China to determine the situation there, and a couple of the Areas to see how they were doing. She had full power to represent the Black Knights diplomatically. ...I'm anxious to hear what she's been up to._ "I believe it," I said gravely. "Come on, let's get to the car, and you can tell me while we drive."

We made our way outside, and I loaded her bags into the trunk of a black sedan. I pulled open the door, and held it for her. She smiled slightly, and slipped inside, and a moment later I did as well. "Take us back," I told the driver, and then I pressed a button to seal off the back from the front. The driver was a reliable man, but he wasn't a Chief, and what Shirley was about to tell me was most certainly classified. "Welcome back, Shirley," I said.

Her gaze was a bit more piercing now- she had ceased her feigned innocence, an act for the sake of remaining inconspicuous, and was now in full-on military mode. The interrogator side of her personality was showing itself. "I apologize for the abruptness of my return, Zero," she said with a slight bow. "Had I any method of safely contacting you, I would have, but it was necessary to-"

I cut her off with a gesture. "You did your job, Officer Fenette. There is no need to apologize for it. It can't have been easy, being out there with no support other than the resources you brought with you. I wish we could have made better arrangements for you... but secrecy was of the utmost concern."

"Of course," she nodded calmly. "Will I be addressing the Chiefs upon our return?"

"Actually, their briefing will have to wait... something has come up," I told her. She frowned. "We'll be having a meeting when we get back. In the meantime, I would like to receive your report, in brief. Speak freely- I don't care how delicately you phrase things. I just want to know what came of this trip."

Shirley frowned a little, but nodded. "I'll start with the bad news... Area Six is completely devastated. The small rebellion that was taking place there was utterly annihilated by Britannian forces, led by the Knights of Seven and Eleven." _Suzaku and a Britannian noble by the name of Luciano Bradley... "the Vampire,"_ I noted grimly. "The rebels were nearly all killed or captured, and those that weren't have fled. There is almost no chance that they will try again."

I sighed. "They should have asked us for aid... but I suppose with two Knights of the Round on their doorstep, there wasn't much for it. I'm not looking forward to having to deal with them." I paused. "Any word of the Knight of Seven's reassignment?"

She shook her head. "None on any channels I could access."

I lowered my head. "I see."

"My other visit to the Britannian Empire was Area One- specifically, Pendragon, the capital. Things in the capital are... messy, to say the least." She frowned. "It seems that there is a bit of a power struggle, at this point, between Princess Cornelia and Prince Schneizel. Schneizel is pushing expansion, and the annexing of new Areas, while Cornelia is arguing for a consolidation of forces, and the gradual secession of the outlying Areas."

"Did you spend a fair bit of time looking into these political arguments?" I asked curiously, and she nodded. "How, exactly, is Cornelia selling the idea of getting rid of the Areas? It can't be a popular one."

"She is proposing that there be a process for an Area to become its own state, involving numerous trade agreements and contracts that essentially render the business relations mostly unchanged. The Area, even once its own nation, would have tariffs and other trade laws that strongly favor Britannia, so that Britannia is able to hold on to most of the benefits of having an Area without having to manage or guard it with their own army," explained Shirley.

My eyes narrowed. _That is not an agreeable arrangement at all... it seems my dear sister is getting rather willful. I suppose I should have taken her more seriously when she told me that I wouldn't be able to control her._ "I see," I commented, for a lack of anything else to say. "What is the general population's perspective?"

"From what I gathered, it is also pretty evenly decided," answered Shirley. "Most citizens see the Areas as burdensome, and unnecessary strains on the Britannian Army. However, they are likewise loathe to give them up, as they feel that it constitutes some form of surrender."

I shook my head. _It's impressive that Cornelia's even managed to get the public to seriously consider her proposal... but she's gotten as lucky as she's going to. It's going to take something more to push them over to her side._ "And your trip to China?" I asked, eager to hear the last, most crucial part of her report.

She nodded. "My trip to China was... eventful. Li Xingke, the leader of the resistance, and Xun Dao Zhe- aka Mao- have completely overthrone the Eunuch Generals, who have all either been executed, or in prison waiting to be executed. The Chinese Federation's military is back up to full operation capacity, the population is, for the first time in a long time, optimistic and energized, and their discussions with India, who had ambitions to secede, are making serious headway. The nation is stronger than ever."

I blinked. "They pulled a complete change of government, that quickly and cleanly?" I asked, a little amazed.

Shirley tilted her head, frowning. "Well, yes and no, Zero. The Eunuch Generals may have been in control of everything in practice, but in theory, the Empress was the real ruler. The only difference now is that they have removed the... meddlesome middle men, as it were. The Empress now rules in a more direct and personal manner, consulting with aides that follow her interests, rather than trying to tell her what her interests should be." She smiled slightly. "And though it might be surprising to hear, the Eunuch Generals were not popular even among their own men. There was not as much resistance as one might have expected."

"I see... so now Mao has a whole empire at his disposal. You met with him, then?"

"I met with Mao and Li Xingke, yes. Mao was quite eager, in fact, to welcome me... which was a little unsettling," she admitted, momentarily switching tone from calm and professional to more personal and emotional. "After all he put us through, after all... but he was quite hospitable. He said that he owed you a great debt... and he wanted to repay it."

I shared Shirley's feelings of discomfort. I had only seen Mao once since he found the determination to do something with his power, and he had been quite helpful and friendly, but it was just... well, like Shirley said, unsettling. It was like having a serial killer offer you a box of cookies- kind of them, but at the same time you find yourself just tensed for the moment that they suddenly get violent. "Did he mention how he intended to repay it?" I asked.

Shirley nodded. "Since the Chinese Federation Army is at full operational capacity, and China has no major conflicts ongoing... China is offering military aid to the Black Knights in their fight against Britannia."

_That makes sense. Britannia is their enemy, after all. Helping us means hindering Britannia. It's Mao doing us a favor that ultimately benefits him._ "So what did they offer? A handful of basic level Knightmares and pilots to go with them?"

Shirley gave me an even stare. "Mao proposed sending fifty Gun-Ru Knightmares with pilots, a Type 096 Zhao sakuradite-powered submarine, and an experimental Da Tao Flying Battleship, including crew for both."

I took in a sharp breath. "Mother of god..." I whispered.

She smiled wryly. "I accepted."

_The Gun-Rus are not exceptional Knightmares, but they can certainly hold their own against Sutherlands... plus an immense submarine capable of transporting and deploying Knightmares and an experimental _flying warship_! That's an incredible investment... and with that much power... it's enough to make me start drumming my fingers together and cackling._ "And Li Xingke, as the Empress's most trusted advisor, accepted this? I know Mao is a very high-ranking member of this new government, but that's a lot of China's resources being devoted to us..." I noted warily.

Shirley grinned. "As a matter of fact, he demanded that he be allowed to accompany the flying battleship in his prototype Shen Hu Knightmare."

I blinked. "So he'll be joining us?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. They should be arriving in approximately half a month- they have to organize matters, clear it with the Empress, and then, of course, cross the sea."

I frowned slightly. "And China will not be worse for his absence?"

"He is a warrior, Zero. In a time of peace... he has nothing to do. Likely he simply welcomes a chance to be of use," noted Shirley. She shrugged. "Does it much matter? He's helping us. The state of his nation is his own concern."

"True enough," I nodded. "Still, it's pretty incredible to consider... just the size of the force that we'll be commanding." _We'll also have even more mobility with the flying battleship and the submarine... but once they arrive, we have to go on the offensive. We can't hide a flying battleship- it's far too big, far too conspicuous. We could not possibly go unnoticed with that thing._ I frowned. _It's not just a gift. It's a nudge on the part of Mao... he wants us to get on with our revolution. Well, that's just fine, Mao. I'm not taking on some decrepit old men, I'm taking on an empire. And I'm going to win._

* * *

"Ah, everyone is already here," I noted as Shirley and I stepped into the meeting room. "Excellent. Even Dr. Tohsaka- I wasn't certain if you would have the time to spare."

Raleigh inclined her head slightly. "There have been few incidents lately, so I haven't had any cases that required my attention. That said... what is this all about? This group seems to span all areas of our organization- intelligence, medicine, and combat."

I gazed at the group- Rivalz, Shirley, Karen, and Tohsaka. "The thing that brings you all together is that you all knew Lelouch Gaspar before you joined the Black Knights," I said simply.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Rivalz spoke. "Uhm... okay, but why is that relevant?" he puzzled.

I sat down slowly, and folded my hands. "I had a little talk with my sister Cornelia the other day," I said carefully. "Since she is the only major member of the Imperial Family sympathetic to our cause, I thought it important that we try to secure her assistance in some matters. She is not unwilling to do so... but she requires something on our part. It is give and take." I sighed. "We have, in our cells, quite a few Britannian nationals- soldiers. Prisoners of war. Initially, we had little use for them... but at this stage in time, thanks to the little civil war we suffered, nearly if not all of them are aware of my true identity. And Cornelia wishes for us to release them."

"What?" exclaimed Karen. "Why would we even consider that? They don't need those soldiers. I don't even understand why she would ask- she already knows your true identity, right? What does she gain?"

"It's a public image thing," declared Tohsaka. "She can't appear as aiding the Black Knights, criminals in her land, without cause. If it appears she convinced us to release some soldiers as our end of the bargain, whatever we are asking her would look more reasonable... not to mention the favor she would draw from the military for getting their men home. It's a smart move for her."

"Precisely. Her motivation is clear. That is not the issue. The issue is... the troubles that would arise were my identity revealed. Specifically, trouble for _you_- I can manage my own problems," I explained.

Rivalz frowned. "Trouble for us? How so?"

I folded my hands. "Britannia, specifically Schneizel, is not stupid. When he finds out who I am, he will look into people who I came into contact with while in Japan. The four of you will stand out as people who I spent a good deal of time with... and then who disappeared."

"But we didn't disappear!" exclaimed Karen. "We're hidden in the paperwork, right? It says that we're at a school in Area One!"

I shook my head. "That lie will not hold up. It's enough to fool a quick inspection, but Schneizel will not stop at a quick inspection. He will seriously look into it, and he will see past the false front. And then all of your identities will likely be exposed."

There was another silence. "And that's not the worst part, either..." said Rivalz slowly, realizing. "They might go after our families, too..."

I nodded. "That is the real problem, yes."

Rivalz frowned. "But... Dr. Tohsaka doesn't have to worry about her family, right?" _Since they're deceased,_ I thought to myself. "Neither does Shirley... so it's just Karen and me?"

"Yes. Karen's mother, and both of Rivalz's parents-" I began, but Rivalz interrupted.

"Just my father," he said angrily. I blinked. _I know he doesn't get along with his mother, but does he really not care if she lives or dies...? I'll talk to him later, when he's feeling more... reasonable._ "I... can we protect them?"

"We can... it will be inconvenient for them, but we can hide them for a while," I nodded.

"Why don't we have them join the Black Knights?" asked Shirley.

I shook my head. "No. They didn't volunteer before now, and if they joined after we help them, it would seem like we were twisting their arms. I won't have that," I answered bluntly.

Karen nodded slowly. "That... is probably for the best, then. I mean, we can't really avoid this... we're going to have to release those prisoners eventually."

"So we are all in agreement, then?" I asked. There was another uncomfortable silence. "If you don't feel comfortable voicing your dissent now, come see me later. ...Family matters are complicated, I understand. Dismissed."

* * *

"Zero, are you certain you want to do this?" asked Diethard, frowning. "There are other ways..."

"I'm sure, Diethard," I answered coolly, pulling my goggles onto my face, and pressing the button to extend my mask. "Worry not. I have this under control. The networks are standing by?"

Diethard nodded. "Once I told them that it was a live message from the Black Knights, they were tripping over themselves to air it. They even did a little advertising hyping it, it would seem."

I nodded. "Excellent. Then we're ready to go." I sank into the chair we had prepared- a comfortable black leather armchair in front of a large desk. In front of the desk was our camera crew, and all their equipment. I checked my watch. _It will be eight o'clock in five... four... two... one._

I lowered my arm. _The stations will take a few seconds to introduce the broadcast... and then the countdown._

A member of the camera crew, wearing headphones, pressed his hand up against his ear, and then nodded. "Live in five," he declared, "four, three..." and then he mimed "two" and "one" before pointing at me as the light on the camera turned red- recording.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all nations," I declared magnanimously, "good evening. I would like to extend a special welcome to citizens of Britannia, as well as any of their 'Areas' which they have ground under their heel. My name is Zero, commander-in-chief of the Black Knights, leader of the Japanese resistance movement, Britannia's most wanted and the hope of free men everywhere." I grinned. "You may have heard of me."

I folded my hands. "My struggle against the tyranny of the throne has been an eventful one, and the Emperor's loyal dogs have used every tool that they could against me. Spies. Massacres of civilians. Weapons banned by international treaty. No trick has been too dirty, no tool too inhumane that they have not been willing to use it against me. And all the while, they make _us_ out to be the terrorists. We, who have never gunned down civilians, never used inhumane weapons. Following treaties that we never signed.

"And even so, they call us the monsters. They say that the Japanese people, and in fact the members of _any_ Area, are someone lesser than a Britannia. That they aren't on the same level. I am here to correct the record. _No one_ is superior to another by virtue of their birth. And Japan is not the only Area that will rise against their tyranny. Of this, I am certain."

I rose slowly, pushing my chair back slightly. "Britannia has not been conservative in sending its soldiers against us, and a good number of them we have captured, and held in our containment cells. We have treated them with the dignity and respect befitting of a soldier, even though the same sort of treatment has not been extended to those of ours who have been captured by Britannia. I'm not going to ask you to take my word for it. You will see for yourself. In approximately fifteen minutes, a ship will dock at San Francisco harbor in Area One, carrying some seventy-three Britannian soldiers who we were detaining.

"They are men and women who have fought for their country, for their Emperor, and their Emperor turned his back on them. No rescue was attempted, and the only member of the Imperial Family to attempt to secure their freedom in _any _way was Princess Cornelia li Britannia. These soldiers have done some terrible things to the people of Japan... but they were merely following orders. I understand, and I forgive them. Blame lies with the nobles that sent them, not with the soldiers for doing as they were told."

I stepped out to the left, out from behind the desk, and the camera followed me. "Responsibility- that is what these cowardly nobles lack. They send men to die, and do not respect their sacrifice. They oppress an innocent people, and they do not feel regret. This is not the fault of the Britannian people. This is the fault of their Imperial Court... and it is not a new problem." And as I spoke those words, I pressed a button to retract my helmet, and pulled my goggles off of my face.

"My name... is Lelouch vi Britannia, abandoned Britannian prince and son of the Emperor. My mother and sister were killed as a political move, and they attempted to kill me as well. They failed. I survived, in exile. And during my time here in Japan, I learned what every man should- that _all men _are created equal. That birth means nothing. It is our actions that define us. And as long as you let this corrupt Emperor lead you, Britannia... his actions will continue to define your nation as the enemy of freedom and justice. Do not expect the world to simply stand aside. We will fight your tyranny with our last dying breath." I narrowed my eyes. "I wish you all a good evening... and may God have mercy on you."


	38. The Dogs of War

Intro coming later, just wanted to get this up before I went to work. Expect more soon- both commentary, and chapters.

* * *

"-Has got to issue a statement!" declared the TV commentator excitedly. "The longer the Imperial Family stays silent, the worse this is going to be for them!"

"I absolutely agree with Tom," nodded another commentator. "Right now, Zero is controlling the story. He is on top of it, any information we get is information he wants us to have. If the Imperial Family can't wake up and make an official statement about _exactly_ who this guy is- if he really _is_ Lelouch vi Britannia- then by the time they do, it won't matter."

A third debater nodded. "Completely agree. I mean, there are a lot of people out there saying 'he's a good guy, he's trying to do what's right'... that's a load of crap. He's a bad guy. He's an exiled prince, and they don't exile you for no reason. But until we know what that reason is... I mean, what do they expect? The Imperial Family is in the right, but by not commenting, _right away_, they are completely mishandling this situation."

"Well, I don't know, Mark," noted the second commentator. "The Imperial Family is known for its infighting... it seems pretty plausible to me that he got exiled because of a family power struggle."

The man named Mark rolled his eyes. "So? This is Britannia! Might is right! If he and his were too weak to handle the pressure of the Imperial Family, than we're better off without him."

"It's hard to imagine a man currently leading a rebel army being weak-willed, Mark," noted a blond-haired reporter. "Thank you for your time, guys. Meanwhile, in Area Seven, tension remains high..."

I turned my attention away from the TV. _This is going better than I could have possibly hoped,_ I thought. _The Imperial Family is completely failing to control the story, and as a result, confusion in the public is rapidly mounting. The only question is... where is Schneizel? The one man who knows how to handle the press, to keep his head in chaos... and he's nowhere to be found. Lucky timing... or is something more dangerous at work?_

"Commander," said a voice by my elbow, and I barely suppressed the instinct to jump in alarm. Instead, I slowly turned to face the speaker- a young woman in a modified Black Knights uniform. _I recognize her... the Special Operations member who was injured in that training accident not too long ago. Ayano Minamimoto... was her name._ "We've brought your guest," she informed me.

_Euphemia is here. Excellent. _"Thank you, Officer Minamimoto," I told her with a solemn nod. I tilted my head slightly. "Sayoko is indisposed?"

"Chief Shinozaki stayed behind, and disguised herself as the princess, so that her security would not notice her absence," Ayano explained.

I paused. _She can... do that? That's both amazing and mildly disturbing. Seems to have worked in our favor, though._ "...I see," I answered. "Lead me to her, please, Officer."

She nodded. "It's, uhm... actually not 'Officer,' though, sir," she added apologetically. She gestured at a door.

"Actually, it is 'Officer,'" I answered evenly, pulling open the door. "Sayoko and I spoke before the mission, and decided to go ahead and do that once you got back. She's stepping back from the squad missions, and we want you to step in. But that all needs to be finalized anyway." I nodded at her stunned face, and then stepped inside.

My sister Euphemia eu Britannia was sitting at the table, her hands folded on her lap. _I can't imagine how they smuggled a woman in a wheelchair out of the palace... the Special Ops have really outdone themselves on this one. _"Princess Euphemia," I declared with a slight bow. "It has been too long."

She fixed me with a long, uncertain stare. "I saw your broadcast..." she said quietly. "Are you really Lelouch? Are you... really my brother?"

"Half-brother, anyway," I replied with a shrug. "The only tie that binds us is our thrice-damned father." _Once for my mother, once for Nunally... and once for __**me**__._ "It is a matter of little consequence, at least in our current setting."

"Little consequence?" she repeated, stunned. She pressed her hands against her wheelchair, as though she would rise to her feet... and then her face flickered with doubt and fear, and she relaxed slightly. _She still has to fight the instinct to stand... she isn't fully used to being crippled still._ She blinked, and her eyes were pained and mournful. "If you _are_ Lelouch vi Britannia... the boy I grew up alongside, played games with, shared meals with... I... I don't know. This is all so much to-"

I retracted my mask while she was still mid-sentence, and her voice died as she stared at my face. I pulled up my goggles, and gave her a long stare. "It has been a long time... sister," I said gently.

"It really is you... Lelouch..." she whispered, her eyes wide and stunned. "I thought... that it must be some imposter, trying to... to steal your name, but... it is you..." Her voice died out as she began to lower her gaze, and then it snapped up suddenly, her eyes bright. "And Nunnally?" she asked, sounding excited.

"She is dead," I answered shortly. "I buried her myself." It was something I had insisted on, when she died, and though the rest of the funeral procession clearly thought it grim and disturbing... I laid her to rest myself. No one else had a right.

Her look of hope gave way to despair. "Oh, Lelouch... I'm so sorry," she told me. She paused for a moment. "Of course... you must be doing this for h-"

"The next person to suggest that I created the Black Knights for Nunnally will regret it," I answered with calm fury, and she paled at the look on my face. "Do not patronize me. I did this for me."

There was a long pause as Euphemia stared at me in a mixture of sorrow and regret, and I took a breath to master my sudden anger. "That is not a subject where I have a lot of... patience," I noted, not meeting her gaze. Perhaps I should have apologized, but I wasn't going to. Not to a daughter of the Emperor.

"What happened to you, Lelouch?" asked Euphemia quietly. I didn't answer, instead lowering my eyes to the floor. "You're... you're a criminal now. You're getting people killed... for revenge? Is that why you're doing this?"

"I wouldn't expect a sheltered daughter of the throne to understand," I answered simply, with no malice in my voice. "You haven't seen, Euphemia. You haven't seen what life can be like. And that's not your fault, but it's a simple truth. My life, my choices... they are beyond your comprehension. So let us not dwell on trying to understand each other. It is pointless." I folded my hands. "Let's talk about something not quite so pointless. The reason I asked you here."

Euphemia wore a slightly puzzled expression. "Why is that, Lelouch?"

I frowned. "Zero. When we're speaking like this... it's Zero. On personal time, it would be Lelouch." _If we ever spoke on personal time, which will probably never happen again..._ I shifted slightly in my seat. "I asked you here because you need to take responsibility for your actions."

She looked even more confused. "What have I done?"

"Nothing. This is precisely the point," I told her. "You are Area Eleven's Vice Steward. You have been entrusted with the operation of the place. And you have done nothing. You stood back when Cornelia was in charge, which was fine because she wasn't doing a _terrible_ job... but now Karine is in charge, making a mess of things, and you're _still_ not stepping up. You have a responsibility to the people of Area Eleven to do what you can to improve their lives. And you _know_ that you're not doing so."

Euphemia gave me a look of distress. "I... I have to defer to the judgment of the governor," she exclaimed, not meeting my eyes. "The law is very clear in-"

"The law is very _vague_," I corrected drily, "and it is vague for a reason. It is vague because the men who laid it out foresaw the possibility of a governor who was not fit to govern, and their lieutenant having to step forward, and act in opposition to them." I narrowed my eyes. "I do not much care for... our father... but you and I both know that this is exactly the sort of thing he would cause intentionally. He has put you, the quiet, submissive daughter, in a position where you must act. He wants to see you take care of the situation.

"Not that I give a damn what he thinks, except that he is, on this occasion, right. You can't live life on the sidelines, Euphemia," I told her, my voice softening. "You're better than that. Step forward. Take charge. Make the world a better place." I paused. "On the whole... I suppose that was a little more 'Lelouch' than 'Zero,'" I admitted.

Euphemia stared at me for a few long seconds, her eyes thoughtful. "Lelouch..." she began quietly, "would you possibly consider coming home to-"

"I am home," I interrupted firmly, but I kept the edge out of my voice. _I will control my temper here... but she needs to learn where I stand. I'm not entirely sure _what_ she keeps assuming about my motives, but she has the wrong idea._ "Make no mistake, Euphemia, I may be your brother, but I am not a prince anymore. I do not think on that life. The one I have now is the one I am."

"...What is that life?" she asked. "What is your life now, exactly?"

I frowned at this, but not because it angered me, more because it was a difficult question to answer. "...I am a politician, a warrior, and a revolutionary," I answered. "I negotiate with diplomats, I arrange shipments of cargo, I manage personnel, I command operations, I take part in said operations. I do anything and everything necessary for the running of the Black Knights that is not staffed out to my subordinates." I paused. "And on the side, I have a personal life, which is, appropriately enough, personal, and thus not open for discussion." I had absolutely no idea how Euphemia might respond to learning of my relationship with Karen, and I had no desire to find out.

"I wasn't trying to offend you, Lelo- Zero. I'm sorry," answered Euphy, staring at the floor.

I sighed. "I just grow weary of people assuming my intentions incorrectly. It happens all too frequently."

My sister nodded sadly. "I... know the feeling," she agreed. She hesitated a moment. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should follow your instincts, Euphemia. I think you know, or some part of you knows, what needs to be done. What you can do to help the people of this land. The issue isn't knowing what to do. The issue is getting the courage to do it- to second-guess Karine." I paused. "I'm coming for her, Euphy. You know that, right?"

Euphemia blinked. "W-what...?" she stammered.

"I'm going to tear down her little throne, and I'm going to kill her," I told her quietly. "She's gone too far for any other resolution."

She lowered her gaze to the floor. "...You killed Clovis too, right?"

"Yes," I answered immediately. "He had gone too far for any other resolution. When you start killing innocents to stop them from mentioning what a monster you are, you have crossed the line, and there is no going back." I frowned. "At least the people I kill knew what they were getting themselves into. Chose to fight." I shrugged, and glanced at my sister, who hadn't looked up. "That is all we needed to discuss. Please, don't let me detain you further. My special operations team will escort you back to the palace." I stood to leave, and took one last glance at her. She looked like she wanted to say something... but didn't know what. And I didn't have time to entertain that. "Your people need you, Princess. Don't let them down."

* * *

I was sitting in my office, examining a force deployment report, when my cell phone began to ring. I paused. _This ringtone... it's for Lelouch Gaspar, not for Zero. Who has that number that isn't already in the Black Knights...?_ I wondered. I pulled out the phone, and glanced at the caller identification. "Milly Ashford." _Milly...? Why is she calling?_ I flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Lelouch? Oh, thank god you picked up," gasped Milly. "I need help. I need help now."

I sat up a little straighter in my chair. "Slow down, Milly. What is going on?" I asked.

"It's... oh, I don't _know_, Lelouch," exclaimed Milly breathlessly. "You made that... that announcement, on TV, and I was in my apartment writing up a column about it when Suzaku showed up and-"

"Suzaku?" I interrupted. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He saved me, Lelouch! I don't know what's going on, but... oh, he wants to talk to you. Can I hand the phone to him?" she asked.

My heart skipped a beat. _This is going to be a really unpleasant conversation._ "Sure," I said quietly.

There was a moment of silence as the phone changed hands, and then a familiar voice. "Lelouch?"

"Knight of Seven," I answered, forcing my voice to remain cool and calm. "Milly seems pretty shaken. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Someone's after her, Lelouch. I don't know who, but it's one of the Imperial Family. They sent people to her office and her house. I'm trying to get her to safety, but... I need someplace I can trust to take care of her, and I don't have a lot of places like that," he told me. His voice was soft, concerned... the same old Suzaku. Then it changed a little, grew a little... more professional. "I also need to speak with you, in person."

I took a moment to gather my thoughts, and to keep from shouting at him. "You want me to give you directions to my base, and then let you inside? Let the Knight of Seven walk into a Black Knights facility? Is this a serious request, Suzaku?" I asked, incredulously.

"Please, Lelouch... we need to do this for Milly. We both owe her that, don't we?" he asked. I hesitated. I certainly did owe Milly a lot, and it wasn't her that I was worried about. If she had just called for help, I wouldn't have paused for a moment. But Suzaku coming along... that was a huge, huge problem.

"I can't let you come here, Suzaku," I told him.

"But, Lelouch-" protested Suzaku.

"No, _listen_ to me, Suzaku. I can't let you come here, and you _know_ that. I don't doubt your honor. I'm sure you would keep my secret. But you could be tracked, you could be followed, you could be questioned... it would not work. It would be as much a burden on you as it would to me." I took a breath. "What I _can_ do, however, is arrange a meeting on neutral ground. You bring Milly, we will have our... talk, and then we will leave, with Milly. We will keep her safe. But you can't come here."

"What neutral ground could possibly be safe, now that the whole world knows what you look like? Knows your face, and knows that you are Zero?" asked Suzaku quietly.

"O, ye of little faith," I answered easily. "I will work it out. Keep this phone handy, I will get in touch when I work out the details. And Suzaku... thank you for looking out for her." I hung up.

"Milly... thought we'd seen the last of her," noted a bored voice. "Oh, well. No avoiding it, I suppose."

I narrowed my eyes tiredly. "C.C., does eavesdropping really amuse you that much?" I asked, sighing. "Perhaps I can hook you up with an _official_ way to hear my meetings."

C.C. smiled unsympathetically. "That would take away all the fun. Besides, you do manage to have _some _conversations that I don't catch. That's the fun of it- there's always room to improve." Her face slid into a more serious expression. "But meeting with that boy... are you sure that's wise?"

"No," I answered bluntly. "No, I am not sure that it's wise. But I owe Milly a debt, and I will not stand by while she is in need. And anyway, Suzaku is not the problem. He will be honorable. He will not misuse any information he receives, and he will not capitalize on the opportunity."

"But others will," replied the green-haired witch. "If he brings anyone else with him, they will not just stand by. If he does not, they will want to know where he was. They almost certainly have tracking devices on the Lancelot as well. And your father will likely have agents following the Knights of the Round to ensure their loyalty- he is not the sort of man who hands power to others without keeping tabs on them."

My eyes narrowed to slits. "What do you know of my father?" I asked quietly. "_How_ do you know of my father?"

C.C. blinked, and I could tell she hadn't realized what she had just given away. She looked away for a moment, and then sighed. "I hadn't wanted to mention it... your mother was one of my Knights."

I froze. _Mother... was a Geass Knight? Of C.C.? _"This is no small thing to conceal, C.C.!" I snapped angrily, rising to my feet and striding toward her. "My _mother_! And you didn't say anything!" I shouted, right at her face.

"Did you _want_ to know?" she replied scathingly. "Did you honestly _want_ to know, Lelouch? That your mother wasn't innocent, that her death wasn't some random injustice, it was because she had a Geass, and she manipulated people? She wasn't clear as snow, you know. I could tell you stories about your mother that would make your escapades look like-"

I slapped her across the face, hard. "You have no _right_," I spat venomously. "She _died._ And assuming you're not _lying_ to me some more, she died for _you_. You have no _right_ to insult her memory."

C.C was very still for a moment, and when she spoke, she wouldn't meet my eyes. "You're right," she said quietly. "You're right. I shouldn't have said that." There was a moment of silence, and then she turned. "I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you later."

I watched her stride out of the room, my frustration building, and then I spun and slammed my fist into the wall. "_Fuck!_" I snarled furiously.

The door opened, and Tohdoh stepped inside. "Zero! There is-" he began, and then stopped, staring at me. "...Is this a bad time? This is important, but it can wait if it must."

I pulled my fist back from the wall- there was a dent- and flexed it, shaking as I let go of the anger. "No, this is fine," I answered shortly. I moved back to my desk, and sat down. "What is going on?"

Tohdoh gave me a concerned look, but a brief one, and then sank into a chair across the desk from me. "Two pieces of news. One... Schneizel el Britannia is gone."

I blinked. "Gone? Meaning what, exactly?"

My second-in-command spread his arms. "Meaning gone. Vanished. His aides have no idea where he is. Apparently he disappeared from right within his room. He was scheduled to have a press conference after yours, and when he did not show, the press started asking questions of his staff... and they gave away the game pretty quickly." Tohdoh frowned solemnly. "No signs of a struggle, no suspects. Whoever did it was very clean."

_That's assuming he was kidnapped or killed... and I don't believe he was,_ I thought. _He's not so sloppy as to let something like that happen. His disappearance of is his own making. He is up to something, and he doesn't want the press or world to know about it._ "And the other piece of news?" I asked.

"See for yourself- the news is all over it," answered Tohdoh grimly. I picked up a remote, and turned on a TV in the corner of the room.

"-In the wake of this _stunning_ announcement, what can a Britannian do, and what does this mean for Numbers as well?" a reporter was asking.

The reporter's bespectacled guest nodded solemnly. "It is hard to wrap your head around. I mean, the European Union and Britannia have been passive aggressively getting under each other's skin for some time now, but this is different. This is an actual declaration of war between the two juggernauts. I don't know if _anyone_ knows what this will mean... other than hard times ahead, and a lot of death."

My jaw dropped. "The EU has declared _war_ on Britannia?" I repeated incredulously.

Tohdoh nodded. "They claimed that in light of the events in Area Eleven, Britannia's abuses of its own people constituted a humanitarian emergency, and that they were declaring war on the throne for the sake of Britannia's oppressed citizens. Obviously, it's just an excuse for them, but that doesn't lessen the importance or effect of it." He stared at the TV as the reporter rambled about previous conflicts between Britannia and the European Union. "It is because of us, of course."

I nodded. "Of course it is... it's on the evening after I revealed my identity, and declaring open war on Britannia. They want to force Britannia to split its forces between us and themselves. This isn't the first time they've tried to use us as a cat's paw... but this is the first time I'm willing to play along."

My second-in-command gave me a troubled look. "Is it wise to let the EU exploit us, Zero?" he asked.

"In principal? No. But this isn't principal, this is reality. No man is an island. We can't beat Britannia by ourselves, and the same goes for the EU. They are very powerful, but without an outside force, they can't win against Britannia." I folded my hands. "I've spoken with an EU ambassador fairly recently, after all. I know their intentions, and I know that they got the message that we wanted to send. This is a good thing. I hadn't expected them to move this quickly, but... it is a good thing." I glanced at the TV. "Still... what a day," I laughed gently.

Tohdoh did not look entirely pleased, but he nodded. "I understand, Zero. I have no other pressing business for you at the moment."

I smiled. "I, in fact, have two pieces of pressing business for you." Tohdoh's face remained its usual passive self, but I saw hints of the question in his eyes. "First, I need you to tell Lloyd to finish up whatever he's working on. No new projects, no new upgrades. We need the Sazarando, the Gawain, the Guren, and the Shiva at full capacity, as soon as possible." In the background, the TV yammered on about the battle capacity of the EU. "It's time to show Britannia that their Knights of the Round aren't the only demons on the battlefield."

"And the other?" asked Tohdoh.

"I need the Black Knights to secure neutral ground for a meeting with the Knight of Seven," I said simply.

Tohdoh's poker face failed him, faltering into astonishment. "Zero, are you... quite certain?" he hazarded. Coming from Tohdoh, that was a pretty serious statement. Tohdoh would never insult a superior, so that was as close as he could come to doing so. "I have had personal encounters with the Knight of Seven a long time ago, and while he was a good... boy, time changes men. His loyalty is-"

"Tohdoh," I interrupted, frowning, "enough. I hear what you're saying. My order stands."

He bowed stiffly. "I will attend to matters, then, with your leave," he declared, rising, and then headed out into the hall.

I sighed. _What a complicated day... it's times like this I appreciate how much easier Schneizel has it. His mere status grants him a vast army... and I suppose mine would have to, had I not been... exiled? I was never officially exiled, I suppose. Still, trying to drop bombs on you is a pretty clear message._ It didn't make any sense to me that Schneizel would disappear now, of all times. Obviously, finding out that I _wasn't_ Clovis, as he had suspected, would upset him, but I'd never in all my years known him to act rashly. He didn't always make the best decisions, as it turned out, but they were always well thought-out ones. Intelligent, even if they turned out to be mistakes. But to vanish right when his media control and charming personality were needed most... what could he possibly be thinking?

_...Is he taking it easy on me?_ I wondered. _When we spoke in person, before the Developing Technologies Exposition, he made it clear that he could become Steward of Area Eleven, and thus directly take me on, any time he wished. Is this a handicap? Are his efforts measured, with the intent of trying to "level the playing field?"_ The very idea was enough to cause my anger to boil over again. So patronizing, to be treated like a game, like a pleasant distraction from the real problems he faced. I didn't know if it was true, but it _had_ to be. It was so Schneizel. He was so _above_ everything, none of it mattered to him, none of it threatened him.

So then this disappearance would be giving me time in the spotlight, giving away the one advantage he'd always had- control of the media. Or was I missing something? If that was his goal, he could just as easily not comment. There would be no need to stage an elaborate disappearance. Perhaps this was a new strategy? Trying to steal my news cycle with the news of his disappearance? But no, that was too heavy-handed for Schneizel. Besides, it wouldn't have worked. Even if the EU hadn't declared war, Schneizel's absence would not be the top story. If anything, they would be trying to tie it into the Zero story somehow.

I was missing something, for certain. I was overlooking something. Perhaps I was not in possession of all the necessary facts. Whatever the case, there was no way I was going to figure out what Schneizel was thinking, and it was driving me crazy. I needed to think about something else.

I leaned forward, turning my attention back to my reports. It wasn't much of a distraction, but at the moment, it was the best that I had.

* * *

"You'll be pleased," declared Lloyd confidently. "I know it. I went all out on this project." As he spoke, he twirled a pen through his fingers, dancing back and forth between the metal frame of his prosthetic hand.

"Lloyd," I sighed, "you didn't make the Shiva. Rakshata did."

"Oh, well, _technically_ that's correct," answered Lloyd with a dismissive wave, "but it couldn't have been completed without my help." He uncapped the pen mid-twirl., and then recapped it a few spins later.

I frowned. "How so, exactly? What did you contribute?"

"I provided blueprint feedback," he answered easily.

"_Specifically_," came an irritated voice to my left, "he took my blueprints, without permission, and wrote 'needs more swords' on them." Rakshata's eyes were narrowed in displeasure as she walked toward us.

"_And_ I wrote 'use more gold,'" declared Lloyd proudly. "You don't seem to have taken either suggestion, strangely. I was going to write 'go really far over budget,' but it looked like you had that one pretty well covered without my help." He went for an elegant under-over with his pen, but it got caught it the mechanical joint of one of his fingers, and snapped like a toothpick. Ink splashed over his lab coat, and he glanced down at it in surprise. "Hrm," he said neutrally, staring at the ink. "Problematic."

I stared up at the Frame ahead of me. The Shiva Field Commander was an impressive looking machine, a silver and black Knightmare that was all curves, with two large packs on its back. There were no visible weapons, all of them built into the Frame itself. "A magnificent machine," I uttered respectfully, and Rakshata looked pleased.

Tohdoh arrived, moving with purpose. "Zero, the Guren, Gawain, and Sazarando are ready to launch on your order."

"Not the Gawain, Tohdoh," I reminded him offhand. He frowned. "We renamed it? It's the Gram now." _Repainted it, too. Just changed it enough that the public won't be able to tell that it used to be the Gawain._

"Ah, yes. Of course. I keep forgetting."

I stepped forward to climb into my new Knightmare. "Well... let's make some noise. Any inspirational words, Chief Asplund?"

Lloyd cackled joyfully. "Cry 'Havoc!' and something something something!" he exclaimed.

"Well said," I grinned, and then entered the Shiva.


	39. Breakdown of Negotiations

Well, folks, it's official. Armed Resistance is now a year old. One year of this story... and at the rate I'm going, it will take almost another year to finish. That's unacceptable. Once a month is ridiculous, and I know it. My problem, basically, is that I'm trying to do it all at once. I'll post an update, and then say "Alright, now I need to post another update this week!" And that's a fourfold increase of writing speed. That's just not a realistic level of acceleration. So we're going to be a bit more logical about this.

Next month, June, we will have two updates. More could happen, but I can PROMISE two updates. July, we will have three. August, I'll try to go up to four, but we may just stick with three... and that wouldn't be too shabby. It'd be a lot better than our current rate. Working on the next chapter, as well as two side stories at the moment. Even once this story is done, I'll probably keep doing Side Stories for a while... and then I'll probably publish a version of the story that is all the regular chapters with the Side Stories inserted chronologically. So there's that.

Reviews! Been a while since we've done this. Yikari is musing about Schneizel's disappearance... that little twist isn't going to resolving for a while, so don't hold your breath. It's gonna be a couple of chapters yet before we see what the hell is up with him, heheh. Kleptographer reiterates his request for more Mao... I'm not saying it can't happen, but the current plan is for Mao to be big again in the second season. In this season, not so much. MisterTabi is excited by the promise of more chapters... I almost didn't respond to this one, but I owe it to ya. I'm sorry. I keep getting stuck early on in the chapters, during some crucial part, and it takes me forever to think my way past them. Gonna try and do better.

Alright! I have work in a little bit, but the hell with it, I'm gonna do some more writing before then. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The Knightmare hummed to life gently, and I flipped a few switches, including the radio. "Rakshata, this doesn't look like the preview build you gave me," I noted, adjusting a few more controls. "You gave me that early copy of the cockpit setup so that I could get used to the controls. What am I supposed to do when they don't match up with the final version?"

"I apologize, Zero, but some changes were necessary. Analysis of the Float System built into the Gaw- the _Gram_ revealed some key improvements that could be made to our own Air Glide System. Plus, the UAV drones have grown in complexity a great deal in the latter stages of development," said Rakshata.

I sighed. "So I can't actually fly this thing?" I asked, a little irritated. "I have to go through another training course?"

"Don't underestimate me, boss," answered Rakshata smugly. "The brain-computer interface is done, and calibrated to your brain. Just put on the headset, and you won't even need 90% of the switches." I heard her take a drag on her tobacco pipe. "You think it, and it happens. The buttons are just there as a backup."

I shifted uncomfortably. "That... doesn't make me entirely comfortable. If my mind wanders, will the Shiva... wander with it?" _What if I momentarily consider ejecting, and the BCI interprets that as a command to eject?_

"Well, that was a problem with early models. That's why it's taken so long. We made it so that it requires brain and physical input- you use the controls to indicate the basic movement, and then your brain to fill in the details, essentially. Keeps you from accidentally shooting yourself."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Here goes." I closed my eyes for a moment, and then pushed a control stick forward, and focused with my mind. The Shiva took a step forward, and its Air Glide System hummed to life as it was gently lifted into the air. "...I'll be damned," I declared. "Works like a dream." I thumbed the radio, which was blissfully still manually controlled. "Quebec! C.C.! Rivalz! You ready to go?"

"It's 'Bluff,' actually, Zero, not Rivalz," declared C.C. smugly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Finally decided on his callsign, I see."

"You beat these guys at poker _once_, they make sure you hear about it for the rest of your life," laughed Rivalz. "Guess I should be lucky they didn't give me something worse."

"We're all green, Zulu," said Karen. "We're good to go."

I straightened up in my seat, and adjusted my gloves. "Guren, Gram, Sazarando, you are good to launch!" I declared, and then I thumbed the boost on my Air Glide. The Shiva zipped out of the hangar, up through a short exit tunnel, and into the clear blue sky.

It was a singular feeling. I'd been in planes before, of course, but as a passenger, not as the pilot. A childish grin of elation spread across my face, and I sent the Shiva into a steep dive, pulling up at the last second to swoop upward like an eagle. I laughed with the exhilaration of it, and then put the Shiva into a holding pattern, waiting for the others. _I hadn't thought about it before... but I've been trapped in __that base for a while now, haven't I? Most of us have. It's a big base, but you stay cooped up for long enough, and you long for open air. For freedom. Too bad my only shot at open air comes as I'm on my way to go kill some people. Gives it a bit of a bad taste. Not enough to spoil it, though._

"No need to show off, Lelouch," noted C.C., as the Sazarando pulled up from the underground hangar. "Some of don't have wings. Yet."

"But those of us that do are the crux of the plan, so let us exalt in them," I answered cheerfully. Even with the gravity of the task that faced us... the joys of flight were intoxicating. "Now, we have places to be. Head to point Bravo, and match speed with the slowest so that we arrive at the same time."

"The slowest? So that's C.C., right?" asked Rivalz.

"For a bartender, you have one hell of a lip, little man. Keep it up. See where it lands you," replied C.C. darkly.

"Alright, enough chatter," I ordered. "If Aomori Harbor picks up our comms chatter before we get in position, the op is bust. You can shit talk when we're back at base. Until then, radio silence is the word of the day. Break it only if you absolutely have to... or if we're going loud anyway. Let's roll."

* * *

"Bluff, you are clear to engage. Check your targets and open fire," I declared.

"Roger that, Zulu!" barked Rivalz, and for a moment, there was nothing... and then a pair of searing beams of energy lanced out from over the water, and slashed into a transport ship, which exploded into a column of flame. "The show has begun!" There was another flash of beam fire from the Gram, hovering over the water, and another ship exploded. "Boss, any incoming?"

My hands danced across the elaborate control panel of the Shiva. "Warning sirens are just kicking in- they had no idea we were coming." I shook my head in amazement. Rakshata hadn't been certain how well the sensor jamming systems built into the Shiva would work, but it looked like she had been worrying over nothing. I was lazily circling over the harbor, high overhead, gazing down at the military installation as it scrambled to action. "Sutherland hangar, 217 degrees from true north. It's mine, firing for effect." I pulled the trigger, and the Knightmare jumped with the recoil of the cannon on its shoulder. The shell zipped across the sky, and thumped into hangar, blossoming into an explosion.

"Artillery, Zulu? A little low tech, don't you think?" teased Rivalz.

"We don't all have magical laser beams, Bluff. Eyes up, you got incoming." I studied my realtime map of the battlefield for a moment. If they were being level headed, they would be wondering where that artillery fire came from right about now... and while the Shiva didn't show up on long range sensors, you'd still see it if you looked out the window. "Launching UAVs," I declared, and flicked a pair of switches. The screen changed, showing two window-in-windows of the view from my unmanned drones. I directed the drones out over the warehouse area of the docks, scanning for- there! I hit a button, and one of the drones fired a missile at a group of infantry. "They're disoriented, scattered. Your show, Bluff."

Rivalz pulled the Gram into a hover, and began to systematically destroy the military transports that were docked. I noticed motion on the corner of my map, and I flicked my gaze toward it. "We got runners. Convoy, southwest. Well out of range." Then my console began to beep rapidly. "And the opposition has finally arrived," I added, and sent the Shiva into a dive.

A spray of machine gun fire chased me close behind as I dropped, and I made for a building as cover. "Multiple Sutherlands and tanks, as well as a few attack choppers. Don't get careless." I checked the convoy again- it was booking it. "Convoy has exited our combat zone. C.C., Quebec- the ball is in your court."

"Roger, Zulu, moving to engage," answered Karen, and the Guren stepped out of its hiding spot, directly in front of the convoy. "Cleaning up." Immediately, several signals vanished off of the map- she wasn't wasting any time in dealing with them.

"Bluff, could use an assist here," I offered, directing my drones to flank. "This thing isn't really made for direct combat."

"Finishing up on the harbor itself, boss- just hold them off for a few more minutes!"

"Roger that," I sighed. "C.C.?"

"Dealing with the reinforcements from the local base. I'm okay, but a few slipped past me," she answered. I narrowed my eyes in frustration. _Well, shit. A support Knightmare against a bunch of frontline combat units. This is going to be unpleasant._ "I'll get to you as soon as I can... but don't expect much."

I poked the Shiva out of cover, and the Sutherlands immediately opened up. _Just as planned._ I hit fire, and the drones fired missiles into them from behind. The survivors turned to face the new enemy from behind... and I leapt out of cover, drawing my Frame's sword. I slashed through the nearest Knightmare, and spun to face the next, cutting it down as it reached for its rifle. My console beeped another warning, and I barely turned in time to parry a third Sutherland's attack.

I narrowed my eyes at the weapon it was attacking with. _Stun Tonfas... hardened metal striking weapons. Primitive. And certainly not enough to stop a Master Vibration Sword for long._ I put the Shiva's muscle into my blade, and it began to pierce the Sutherland's weapon, and then sliced through it entirely. _God damn, those bladework lessons Tohdoh's been giving me really work!_

The Britannian forces began to fall back, and I grinned. "Not so tough now, huh? Now, about those ones that slipped past C.C..." I turned to the rear, and I saw it. A Gloucester... the lance-wielding Knightmare of elite Britannian pilots.

For a moment, we just stared at each other. I flicked my eyes to my map, checking to make sure the Sutherlands weren't trying to flank. Then, as if sensing my apprehension, the speaker on the Gloucester crackled to life. "None of you are to interfere!" declared the voice. "This is a duel between myself... and this silver warrior."

I blinked. _Is this guy serious? A duel? Well, if he wants to give me a moment's respite from being outnumbered, I'll take it._ I recalled my UAV drones, and they landed on the back of the Shiva. Then I adjusted the grip on my MVS.

"Have you no words, silver one? Nothing you wish to say?" asked the Gloucester calmly. I stared at him motionlessly. "I respect that. Let us speak not with words... but with our souls. Come!" Then the lancer lunged forward.

I leapt to the side, cutting at him with my sword, but he was moving too fast, zipping past me. The Gloucester turned on a dime, spinning to face me again, and lunged once more, too quickly for me to change directions. I blocked, my blade meeting the point of his lance, and we held that lock for a moment. _The lance is too well crafted for the MVS to just slice right through it. And he knew that, or he wouldn't have held the block._ I jumped back, and swung my blade, cutting the air. "Come on," I whispered.

He obliged me, lunging forward again... but this time I leapt upward, switching on my Float System to soar over his head. _Didn't see that one coming, did you Mr. Ace?_ I thought with satisfaction. But as it turned out... he did. He snapped his gaze up with me as I rose, and with a flick of his Knightmare's arm, he hurled his lance after me.

There was no time to dodge. Instinctively, I pulled my Knightmare's arm in front of the cockpit to shield myself... and the lance pierced the arm, stopping just short of the cockpit. There was a moment, an agonizingly long moment, as I commanded the Shiva to lash out with its sword... and it did not respond. The arm was nonfunctional- the lance had turned it into so much scrap- and the sword with it, destroyed by the lance's point.

"That was supposed to be the killing blow... now neither of us can fight," noted the Gloucester, sounding mournful. We froze in our positions, he on the ground, and I hovering in the air, staring back down at him. "Neither of us has a weapon, unless you want to continue this with Slash Harkens."

A flicker of anger rose up in me, and I switched my speaker on. "I've got _your_ weapon, actually," I snarled, and with the Shiva's other hand I pulled the lance out of the Knightmare's ruined arm, "but you can have it _back!_" I hurled the lance at the Gloucester, and he tried to dodge, but there was no time. The lance pierced the cockpit, and then I fired the cannon on my shoulder at the impaled ace. For a moment, there was nothing but fire and smoke... and then it cleared, and the Britannian frame was only so much scrap.

Then the Sutherlands, who had been holding their fire for our duel, all opened up at once. I set the Shiva for full speed and headed into the sky. "Rivalz, need help! Need help now!" I barked desperately into my radio.

"Have no fear, the cavalry is here!" announced my friend, and I glanced back just in time to watch his hadron cannons carve into the unsuspecting Britannians. "Alright! We're all done here, Lelouch! Let's go home!"

I took a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline lose its hold. "It's Zulu when we're on a mission, Bluff," I told him chidingly.

"Hey, you called me 'Rivalz.' Fair's fair," he answered teasingly.

_Did I...? Must have lost my focus._ "Not quite done, though. There's a second convoy. Quebec, can you get it?" I asked. Then my console beeped at me again. "Hang on, new contacts. Bearing... mother of _christ_ they are fast! Coming from the south-southwest! Speed exceeds Mach 2!" I shouted, my fingers dancing across the keyboard. "Eyes on, anybody?"

"I see them, Zulu!" answered Karen. "Some kind of missile... no, it's an aircraft! Jets, five of them!"

_Jets? Britannia phased out jet fighters years ago! What is going on?_ I wondered. "Speed dropping to subsonic- prepare to engage!" I ordered. _Not that I have any fucking idea how I'm going to engage... the drones fire air-to-ground missiles, and the arm that got wrecked by that Gloucester was the one that had my wrist mounted machine gun. I can't very well take on a fighter jet with an artillery cannon, that would be like trying to crush a fly with a glacier._

"Multiple radar warnings- they've got a lock on me, Zulu!" exclaimed Karen. The five jets split off, choosing their targets- one toward Karen, one toward me, one toward C.C., and two toward Rivalz. The one on Karen flew straight on for a moment- and then a _wave_ of missiles flew out from it, white trails spreading out from its wings like threads of a web. "Multiple missiles- count... ten, no fourteen!"

Then I didn't have time to worry about Karen, because my own console lit up with multiple radar warning. "Dive, dive, dive!" I shouted without thinking, sending the Shiva into a full speed downward plummet. _Flares... none. Chaff... none. Something! I need _something_! _I thought desperately. I detached my drones, sending them into the flight path of the missiles, and their signals were lost almost immediately. I swooped up just as I was about to hit the ground, and I felt the frame shake as the missiles exploded all around me. The console flickered, and my head banged painfully against the wall as it shook... and then it passed. I was alive. The Shiva was intact.

"Zulu, respond! We're alright, but they're bugging out!" shouted Rivalz. "Zulu!"

"Bluff, knock one of these assholes out of the sky. _One!_ They are _not_ getting out of here without a scratch!" I ordered, staring up at the fleeing jets. The Gram's Hadron Cannons lashed out at one of the jets... miss. Then it went supersonic. There was only one left. The cannons lashed out again... and this time, it was a direct hit. But the jet did not go down. "No. Fucking. Way," I uttered, staring at the plane. "Blaze Luminous shielding?"

The green shell of energy shielding glowed, resisting the Hadron Cannon's beam... and then the plane took off with a sound like thunder as it shattered the sound barrier, zipping back off to the south. They were gone.

I stared up at the sky. "We got it, though, right boss?" asked Rivalz uncertainly. "We got the convoy. We got the harbor. Mission accomplished. ...Right?"

"Except the second convoy got away, and we just got our clocks cleaned by some new piece of Britannian technology," observed C.C.

I closed my eyes, my hands shaking with anger. "Let's just head home," I told them, and then switched off my radio. The moment it was off, I slammed my fist into the wall of the cockpit. "_FUCK!_"

* * *

"I'll be frank," said Rakshata, staring at me from across the table. "The Guren is fine. A little damage to the armor, but it'll be easy to fix. The Gawain's Float System was damaged, that'll be a pain to fix, but we'll manage. The Sazarando was pretty well messed up, but frankly it's not a super advanced frame to begin with, so it won't be a big deal." She closed her eyes. "But the Shiva is a _mess._"

She opened her eyes again, but I didn't dare meet her gaze. "I didn't expect to have to use it in close combat," I told her evasively.

The scientist thumped her hand on the table. "You didn't expect to have to use it in close combat because I told you to never, under any circumstances, take it into close combat! That MVS I gave it was a last resort! It's a support Knightmare, Zero! It's long range artillery and overwatch! It's not for _honor duels with Gloucesters!_" She sighed. "We can fix it, we can. And we'll do so quickly, because we have to. But don't expect much more progress on the Zangetsu for a while. We're going to have to pull engineers from that project to patch up the mess you made of my baby."

I cleared my throat slightly. "I am... your commanding officer, aren't I? I'm not really sure why I'm the one getting yelled at..." I offered uncertainly.

"She's very possessive about her designs, Zero," noted Lloyd, poking his head in through the door. "Doesn't like people using them wrong."

"You're the last person I want to see right now," declared Rakshata. "Get out."

"Sorry, Chief of Science, no can do!" answered Lloyd pleasantly. "Zero and I are about to head to an off-base meeting. I just came by to pick him up." Rakshata narrowed her eyes, and Lloyd smiled. "Oh, don't worry. We'll be back by nine and we'll bring you back a souvenir! Maybe some candy." She stared at him wordlessly, and he shrugged. "Hey, I tried. Let's go, Zero!"

"Be there in a second, Lloyd," I told him. I looked straight at Rakshata. "I did pilot it wrong. But we couldn't possibly have accounted for those jets. What were those things?"

Rakshata's face faltered. "Something new. Something different. I'll go over your recordings of the battle, try to figure some things out. But I think it's safe to say that Cecile Croomy's been busy."

I nodded. "Thank you." I rose. "Now... I suppose I have a Knight to meet."

* * *

I stood, flanked by armed Black Knight soldiers, and stared at the black car that had pulled into the driveway. The windows were tinted, but it wasn't big enough to hold more than five people. I raised my hand to rub my chin, and felt it brush against the metal of my helmet. _Hrm. Not sure what it says about me that I wear a full head helmet often enough to forget that it's there._

The doors opened, and out stepped three people. First was the Knight of Seven, Suzaku... my old friend. Then Milly, another old friend, looking a little apprehensive, but otherwise unharmed. _Thank god she's okay... but we have a third guest._ I stared hard at the third, a young man with a smooth face, bright eyes and blond hair, and then I raised my hand. The guards at my side raised their assault rifles, pointing them at the man.

"Lel- Zero!" exclaimed Suzaku. "Tell them to put their guns down! He's-"

"I know who he is, Knight of Seven. He is Gino Weinberg, Knight of Five, backed by Princess Cornelia and pilot of the Tristram. The question is why he's _here_- and if he will continue to be here," I declared, and as I said it, the guards thumbed the safeties off their rifles. Gino Weinberg did not blink, nor did he glare, but he stared back at me unshaken, determination in his eyes. "Let the Knight speak for himself- he has certainly earned that right. Why are you here, Knight of Five?"

Gino's eyes flicked to Suzaku momentarily. "I think this is all a bit unnecessary, Zero," he suggested, offering a wry smile. "We came here to talk, after all!"

"'We' came here to talk?" I repeated. "It was my understanding that it was just Mr. Kururugi."

Suzaku offered me an apologetic smile. "I must have forgotten to mention him... we both wanted to speak with you, Zero. You can trust him if you can trust me."

I stared carefully at Suzaku's face. _You didn't forget. You knew that if you told me, I would have said no. I would have called it off. But since we're here already, there's not much for it._ I turned on heel, facing away from them, and began to walk toward the building. "Come. We can't talk out here."

They followed me through a few halls, where we stopped to quickly pat them down for weapons (they had none), and then into a small meeting room, where a table and tea was set up. Lloyd was already sitting at the table, adding a gratuitous amount of sugar to his tea, and as he saw Suzaku, he smiled. "Warrant Officer Kururugi! Though I suppose that's not the right title anymore, but... it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Suzaku's face became blank, but I knew him well enough to see the hints of anger in it. "Count Asplund," he said quietly, looking him up and down. "I trust the Black Knights have-" he began, and then he froze, and his face registered astonishment. "What happened to your _arm?_"

"Got rid of it. Decided I wanted a better one," answered Lloyd casually, flexing his wire-and-metal prosthetic. "Oooo! Oooo! Check this out," he added, and he held up his hands, pressing his fingers together. Suzaku stared at it, bewildered, and then Lloyd snapped his fingers, and the metal-on-metal produced a small shower of sparks, causing the three guests to jump. "Isn't that _awesome?_"

I somehow managed to refrain from commenting, and instead lowered my mask, and pulled my goggles from over my eyes. "It's been a while, Suzaku," I commented, staring at my old friend. Then I turned my gaze to Milly, and smiled. "Lady Ashford. A pleasure, as always."

Milly stared at me for a few moments, looking my face over. "You're had a rough time, huh, Lulu...?" she asked quietly. I frowned in confusion, and she tapped her nose. I pulled off one of my gloves, and felt my nose cautiously. _Oh, right... the scar that Tohdoh's sword left from our duel. I had forgotten about that._

"Just a little scratch. I was careless," I said, shrugging with a smile. "I have received plenty worse, I can tell you." I meant it as a lighthearted comment, but I knew as soon as it left my mouth that it was the wrong thing to say. She was worried about me, about me being involved in the fighting. Reassuring her that I had been hurt much worse wouldn't inspire confidence. I let out a slow sigh. "I'm sorry, Milly, could I possibly ask you to wait in another room? The Knights and I... well, this is going to be a pretty intense conversation. I'd rather this not be the first thing we do together, after all these months."

She nodded slowly. "Let me take your sword with me."

I blinked. "Pardon?"

"Your sword, Lelouch," she repeated, pointing at the katana on my waist. "You've got a temper... and if I can't be here to calm you down, I want to hold onto your sword so you don't do anything rash."

I narrowed my eyes, and opened my mouth to rebuke her, and then hesitated, bowed my head, and pulled my katana off of my belt, and handed it to her. "That's fair. After all, we made sure you had no weapons. Courtesy dictates the same, at least on my part." Milly stared into my eyes for a few moments, and then looked sad, but turned and left.

Suzaku let out a sigh of his own. "I'm glad you'll still listen to her, Lelouch. For a minute, I thought you were going to yell at her," he told me softly.

Gino frowned. "So, I've been keeping quiet here, 'cause I don't really know what's going on... but I don't really know what's going on. Anyone wanna enlighten me?"

"When I was younger, living here in Jap- in Area Eleven, Lelouch was sent here as a diplomatic envoy with his... his sister," explained Suzaku, hesitantly. "They stayed with me and my family, and for a long time... we were very good friends." He gave me an uncertain look. "I'm... not really sure how things stand with us now."

I wasn't entirely certain myself, but I wasn't going to let that show. "You chose your side, Suzaku," I answered levelly. "I am past being angry with you for your choice. We are respectful enemies, and that is where I expect we will remain." I wanted to forgive him. I wanted to tell him that we would be friends for as long as we drew breath. He'd protected me, and I him. We'd shared food, shared friends, shared company. But one of these days we would meet on the battlefield, and we'd have to shoot each other. For the sake of that day, I couldn't be wishy-washy. I had to be blunt.

I sank into my chair, and the two Knights cautiously did the same, glancing at the obviously bored Lloyd who was sitting next to me. "So, gentlemen. You wanted to discuss things with me. I'm listening."

Gino glanced at Suzaku, and then spoke. "Well... Zero... we're here on behalf of Princess Cornelia. As you're likely aware, Princess Cornelia has proposed the... the separation of some of the Areas from the Britannian Empire, to become their own states. Area Eleven's on the list. So... yeah." He spread his arms, shrugging. "I'm no diplomat, Zero, but I think we're here to ask 'will you back us up on this?' Or something."

"And why does my opinion matter?" I asked, folding my hands. "I'm a terrorist leader, according to your government. Certainly I hold a decent amount of sway here in Japan, but in Britannia, I'm despised. What is it that you would want from me?" I raised an eyebrow. "This is all, of course, assuming the Emperor will go along with your plan, which he won't. He took these lands. He intends to keep them."

"The Emperor has been adapting a much more hands-off approach lately," announced Suzaku. "He allows his children to make decisions, and it is expected by much of the Imperial Family that he will soon announce his successor."

"This is boring," declared Lloyd suddenly. "I'm going to wait outside." And with that, he rose and headed out the door.

I brought my gaze back to Suzaku. "So this is Cornelia's plan to grab the throne, then? Suggest that Britannia ditch all the land that... that man seized, and redeploy their forces? She never was good at getting people to change their minds," I snarked, and while Gino laughed, I saw a dark shadow spread across Suzaku's face. He didn't appreciate me badmouthing his princess, it would seem. "Still, we haven't answered the central question. Assuming this even works, what would you want from me?"

"When Britannia pulls out of Area Eleven, and it establishes its own government, there is a large possibility that they will hold a grudge against Britannia, and refuse to maintain friendly relations. This-" began Suzaku, but I cut him off.

"Sakuradite. You don't want us to refuse to sell you Sakuradite. Gotcha." I shook my head gently. "It's good to know that your intentions are so noble." Suzaku glared at me angrily, but didn't respond. "The short answer is no. No deal."

Suzaku was still for a moment before he spoke again. "Can I ask why?" he asked, calmly.

I leaned back slightly. "A couple of reasons. One, the deal's not actually that good for me, given that you probably can't make it work anyway. Two, I don't speak for Japan. If we get our independence- _when_ we get our independence, I will not be the head of government, and thus I cannot make promises now that I will be in no position to fill. And third..." I grinned, and leaned forward on the table. "We're going to kick your _asses_. We don't _need_ some kind of deal."

"Like you kicked our asses at Aomori?" asked Gino, a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Not a single Knight of the Round there, and you still got thrashed, is what I hear. It _was_ just earlier today, though. The reports are still pretty preliminary. I could be wrong. Am I?"

"Well, look at this..." I uttered with a cool grin. "Blondie has some fangs after all. Here's me thinking you're just the easygoing airhead you appear to be." We stared at each other for a few long moments, and then I spoke, without blinking or breaking the stare. "When I burn a trail straight to Pendragon, and cut the Emperor's throat, your princess is welcome to the throne. God knows she's better than any other option we've got. But until then, stay the hell out of my way, or you will regret it. I promise you." We both broke the gaze at the same time, and I glanced at Suzaku. "I might have accepted, by the way, if you'd treated me as an equal rather than some third-world ambassador who'd gobble up whatever you offered out of fear. I don't fear you, and I don't fear your empire."

Suzaku gave me a sad look. "Lelouch... we weren't trying to insult you," he said quietly.

"And that makes it better? That you didn't even _realize_ you were insulting me? No. We're done here. My regards to the princess, Suzaku. We'll meet again on the battlefield." I rose to my feet, and moved quickly to the door. I placed my hand on the door... and then paused, and glanced back. It would slightly ruin the dramatic effect of my exit, but I decided to speak anyway. "And Suzaku... don't get yourself killed. You're better than that," I noted, before departing.

* * *

I shut the door behind me as I climbed into the car to head back to base. Lloyd was riding with the guards, no doubt harassing them with his mechanical arm. That left just me, Milly, and the driver in this car, and the driver was separated from us by a soundproof partition. I glanced at my old friend, and she smiled uncertainly. "It's... good to see you, Lulu," she offered.

"Things are going okay for you at the Times?" I asked. "I keep up with your column, and it seems like it's been pretty well received."

Milly smiled softly. "It's good work- it keeps me thinking, keeps me engaged... and as you say, people seem to like it. At first... it didn't go as smoothly. I was a little too... something. Apologetic, maybe. My editor took me out to dinner, and gently explained over the course of the evening that if I didn't stop apologizing for myself and start speaking my mind, he wasn't going to keep publishing me. Turned out, that was the sharp kick in the butt that I needed." She paused, and her smile turned to a frown. "I guess I won't be doing any more writing for some time."

"Why is that?" I asked, and she gave me a look of surprise. "You send your articles digitally. You can continue to do so. Hell, I'd think you'd have even more to write about- you're going to be behind the lines with the Black Knights, the biggest rebel army in the world. We'll have to ensure you don't publish any military secrets, but... this could make your career, Milly, if you capitalize on it."

Her eyes widened, and began to sparkle. "Oh, _Lulu!_" she exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She reached into her purse, and pulled out a small tape recorder. "Okay! Okay. My first interview with Zero, the shadowy figure that leads the Black Knights..."

"I'm not particularly shadowy, Milly," I objected. "I'm a seventeen year old boy."

"Lulu, quiet! I'm trying to set the mood here! ...We're in the back of an armored car, driving to a hidden base deep in the heart of Area Eleven..." monologued Milly, and I sighed, and rolled my eyes. _Well, _that_ was a good idea. Now we're going to have our very own investigative journalist hounding us for months..._

* * *

This is one of those chapters that managed to surprise me. I usually have an idea of what I want to happen as I write the chapter, but in the original plan the talk with Suzaku and Gino was a lot more friendly, and it ended on more hopeful terms. As I wrote, though... well, that just didn't feel realistic. What they came to Gaspar with is "be nice and we'll call off the hounds," and that's far too condescending for him to agree to. Cornelia made it clear when Gaspar released her that she wasn't going to dance to his tune, but Gaspar expected her to still be rather sympathetic and cooperative. That's not really happening- Cornelia wants things her way, and she doesn't particularly feel indebted to her captor. So this was a bit of a wakeup call for our protag, who was expecting a somewhat better deal.

Alright, folks! You know I always love to get reviews- and don't be afraid to ask questions, either! I'm happy to respond when I got the time! See you folks around!_  
_


	40. Announcement, Please Read

Okay, guys... time for some news. Bad? Good? It's dramatic, at least. No, I'm not going on a hiatus, or anything like that. This... well, let's both sit down. And for those of you not interested in the rant, just skip down to the tl;dr for the actual announcement.

We need to face the facts- there is a lot about the Code Geass universe that just does not make sense. Technology, economy, logistics... there are contradictions and illogic all over the place. And that's not too much of a problem, under ordinary circumstances. The war, the economy, the logistics of maintaining an army are not really what Code Geass is about. They're the backdrops for the story that they are trying to tell about Lelouch Lamperouge. And that's fine.

But Armed Resistance... _is_ about those things. Lelouch Gaspar's story is the focus, but we spend time discussing in depth the tactics used, the sources of funding, the nature of the combat and so forth. And when you do that, the flaws come very violently to the surface. Let's talk examples.

Considered logically, the cost of a Knightmare must be _insane._ They require incredibly strong metals- stronger than actually exist in our world- to hold together under the stresses that operation would put them under, they require very precise servos and controls, not to mention sensors, computers, and weaponry... when all's said and done, it would not surprise me if they cost more than five tanks. And that's for a _Sutherland._ And for comparison, the USA's M1 Abrams tank, which is actually a pretty old tank- thirty years old now- costs $6.21 _million _dollars. Now imagine what a Frame like the Guren would cost. Or the Shiva.

So then, where would you get the _mindblowingly_ huge amounts of money necessary to run an organization like the Black Knights? They don't mention that at all in Code Geass. Here in Armed Resistance, I explain it as donations from various wealthy organizations combined with the funds provided by the wealthy citizens that Gaspar Geass'd to unknowingly donate large amounts of money. That's logical enough, I feel, but it does stretch the imagination a little. But how would you throw that kind of money around, buying equipment, without being noticed? You can't transfer that kind of money without a third party going "hang on, what the hell is this?"

And that's just the start of it. Another problem that I've been running into is air power. In Code Geass, air power basically doesn't exist. There are some helicopters, and later on we get Knightmares that can fly, as well as the flying fortresses, but we don't see jet fighters (if I'm misremembering, let me know, but I'm pretty damn sure they just don't appear) or bombers. Everything is all Knightmares, all the time. And that doesn't make any sense.

Jets are expensive, but the fact of the matter is that with reasonably accurate missile lock technology you could send jets into an area at high speeds, have them hammer Knightmares with missiles before the Knightmares could even get within a range to counterattack, and then jump out. That's fine. I have no problem writing jets kicking the shit out of Knightmares, and I in fact did just that last chapter. But then the really bug question appears-

_Why has no one done this already?_

It's not like it's a mindblowingly revolutionary idea. They have jet engines. They have missiles. Why has no one thought to build a low cost missile delivery platform, to fly in, fire, and leave? Why are aircraft basically completely unused in Code Geass, other than transports, and helicopters that are destroyed nearly instantly every time they engage Knightmares? And really, this is just stuff that has come up in the chapters I've been working on in the last couple of days. There are plenty of other problems.

When I started Armed Resistance, I was really, really nervous about defying canon. About just _changing_ elements of the universe because I thought they were dumb. And, I'll be honest here, a lot of this stuff just didn't _occur_ to me at the time. I hadn't considered why there were no jets. There just weren't, you know? But I'm trying to turn Code Geass into something else, and these flaws just aren't acceptable anymore.

tl;dr is that I'm going to be rewriting old chapters. A lot of them. And I really can't continue the story until I do so. I have two chapters here written that I was going to post, but until I address these basic issues I can't continue. I may not be getting paid for this story, but I have pride in my writing, pride in my characters, and pride in my logic. And I want to see them done justice. So I will fix this.

I still love Code Geass. I've always known it was a flawed series, and hell, I'll admit that I'm trying to take the basic substance of Code Geass and shape it into how I would have done things, had I been in charge. But though I change it, I owe an immense debt to the original creators, and the work they created. It's an amazing world they drew up for us all... but it's not without flaws. And it's kinda my fault that the way I write has brought those flaws to the surface.

On the plus side? First off, the old chapters are going to be better. I am just plain a better writer than when I started, with more confidence and a better vision, and I will be able to make the old stuff fresh again, hopefully, and make it more interesting to read. If you had problems with old chapters- logic holes, scenes that you thought should be omitted, scenes that should be added- now is the time to contact me with those suggestions. I am going to take all your feedback very seriously in fixing this story.

I love you guys, and I'm really sorry for the delay, but... well, you can't keep building your house when the foundation's falling apart. You gotta fix that bitch up first.

Oh, and do please note- editing and rewriting old chapters? That will go much, MUCH faster than writing new ones. This won't delay me for as long as you might think.


End file.
